


Pokemon SWSH: The Photographer's Tome

by Optimum_Froggo



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adventure, Diary/Journal, Friendship, Gen, Pokemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 281,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimum_Froggo/pseuds/Optimum_Froggo
Summary: Please note that this has some elements from the DLC trailer, but was ultimately written before the DLC was released, so this may contain some contradiction to any lore revealed in the DLC. This also takes place in an alternate universe and some elements do contradict the main SWSH storyline. Also, this story is based off of Shield, so it features Allister and Melony rather than Gordie and Bea, though the latter two may make minor appearances.This is the diary of Maddie Castellana, a young Galarian photographer and daughter of a Minor League Gym Leader, who was hired by Chairman Rose to take photos during the Gym Challenge. An awkward, eccentric, yet kind perfectionist, this journal documents Maddie's adventures over the course of a little under a year and a half, accompanied by her beloved Urshifu, Mezuma, in and out of the stadiums of Galar, interacting with different people and Pokemon. This is a mostly lighthearted tale with themes of adventure, friendship, fun, and romance, but also a little bit of drama and strife as Maddie tries to find her place within the League whilst continuing to do what she loves.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

** Introduction **

I want to start this off by saying that _The Photographer’s Tome_ probably isn’t a good title for this. A more fitting title would probably be _The Photographer’s Diary, The Photographer’s Nutty Ramblings,_ or, perhaps, _The Diary of The Crazy, Leon-Obsessed Photographer That Chairman Rose Somehow Hired,_ but I like the idea of someone finding this book, thinking that they’re going to read a grand, scholarly book from a photographer of old...then stumbling upon this mess of a diary. So, if you’ve managed to find this diary and think that you’re going to be revealing a grand adventure...you’re unfortunately wrong. Dad said that writing about my daily adventures will help me with my anxiety, however that works, so...buckle your seatbelt, because my life is a ride...and not a very smooth one more often than not.

Also, I should put out there that this isn’t going to be a daily thing or anything. If I were to document every single day of my life, it would be about six volumes long and would be horribly tedious and boring. I suppose that this could be considered the “highlights” of my life, but I guess I’ll pick certain days to write about. If Day 1 ends and skips to, like, Day 47 or something, there’s no pages missing. I just didn’t want to write about anything that happened on Days 2-46. Anyway, enough rambling. It’s time to start this thing, I guess.

** Day 1~ March 29 **

I clutched my camera as hard as I could. My hands trembled as my quaking legs made their way inside of the League HQ. Dad was so far away now. He was back in Hammerlocke, working away. I was in big, bad Wyndon, where _Leon_ was. I had only ever dreamed of being here.

“I-I need to get to the chairman’s office, please,” I said to the woman at the front desk, who was busy typing away at her computer.

“Name and business?” She asked. Before I could even open my mouth to reply to her, the elevator doors opened and my worst nightmare trotted out, the snarky air immediately filling the building. Oh no…

“You. Castellana. You’re late. Ten minutes. The chairman’s been worried sick,” Oleana said, her arms crossed sassily. I winced. It was only ten minutes...the taxi had other stops to make...the chairman told me to take my time…

Oleana grabbed my arm, making me almost drop my camera as she pretty much yanked me into the elevator. Dear lord, I almost forgot how much I hated that woman. I’d hated her ever since I was a child.

The elevator ride was long and slow. Oleana’s long nails felt as if they were digging into my skin. I expected to be scolded beyond all belief, but she was surprisingly silent.

Once the elevator door finally opened, Oleana led me down a long hallway to a door that had a plaque with Chairman Rose’s name on it. She knocked, and whenever the chairman’s gentle voice told her to come in, she practically dragged me into the office, finally releasing her grip on me and allowing the skin on my arm, now almost as red as her nails, to breathe.

As soon as Chairman Rose saw me, his face lit up and a gentle smile spread across it. He didn’t seem worried about me...like, at all. Probably another one of Oleana’s lies to get me to feel bad about myself. She liked to do that. She was the Queen of Lies.

“Maddie, good morning, my dear! I’m glad that you really want to take this job seriously! As you know, the Gym Challenge is starting very, very soon. You won’t just be taking pictures of Pokémon anymore, as you know. No, darling, you’ll be taking pictures of people! People very much beloved and admired by all of Galar! No longer will our great Pokémon League hire an outside photographer! We’ll have you! The League Cards, the Gym Leaders, the Finals...It’s all you now, Maddie. Isn’t that exciting?” Chairman Rose asked, folding his hands across his desk.

“I-I’m very much honored to have the position, chairman, but...are you sure I can handle it? I’m only fifteen, after all,” I said softly. Oleana seemed to explode. Her eyes turned red for a minute, I swear. The demon in her was taking over.

“Are you... _questioning_ the chairman?!” She shrieked, but Chairman Rose quickly shushed her.

“Oleana, please. Maddie makes a valid point,” the chairman said. Oleana didn’t see it (or at least I don’t think she did), but I stuck my tongue out at her. “Maddie makes a valid point. She _is_ awfully young to have a job such as this, but I think that she can do it. No, I _know_ that she can do it. I created this role for a purpose, and I believe that this purpose was to help my beautiful goddaughter fulfill her dream of becoming a part of Galar’s Pokémon League!” He continued, a wide smile on his face. I blushed.

“Now, Maddie...before you officially start, I think that it would be a splendid idea to introduce yourself to the Gym Leaders. After all, they’re going to be some of your closest companions throughout your new career. I know that you know a few of them, but it doesn’t hurt to catch up! Not just the Gym Leaders, though; I’m sure that Leon would love for you to stop by and chat, too,” Chairman Rose said. I blushed even harder. I already knew some of the Gym Leaders personally, so this wouldn’t be that hard of a task. But...Leon? The same Leon that I’ve practically worshipped for longer than I’m willing to admit? The same Leon that I have a huge crush on? The same Leon that I want to marry? Uh-oh. That may be a tad bit harder than I was expecting. I was about to leave and get seeing Leon out of the way, mainly for my own sake, when…

“Before you leave…” Chairman Rose stopped me, “...I should probably inform you of another task. Of course, only very important matches will require photos, so you’ll have a lot of downtime. To give you something to do during this downtime, I’m going to give you specific requests that require you to go into the Wild Area and photograph a Pokémon that happens to meet my fancy at the moment. This will be mandatory for the job, of course, but I can’t see you being against it. It’s just the same thing you’ve _been_ doing, but you’re now getting paid for it! Exciting! Not only that, but if you happen to do exceptionally well, which I know you will, I may even give you a special bonus,” he said. As he said the last part, there was something in his voice that unsettled me, but I decided to ignore it.

“Thank you, ch-chairman. I’ll keep that in mind,” I smiled.

“Now, then...off to meet the Gym Leaders! Oleana, please escort Maddie out,” Chairman Rose said as he waved goodbye. Oleana nodded, roughly grabbing my arm again as she led me out of the chairman’s office and back onto the elevator.

“On Mr. Rose’s behalf, I will notify everyone and tell them that you are coming. Don’t make them wait,” Oleana said as the painfully long elevator ride ended. After I exited, she pushed a button and the elevator doors closed, sending her back to her boss.

I was about to leave when the same receptionist from earlier stopped me. “Ah, Photographer Castellana! I didn’t recognize you. The chairman told me to give this to you when you showed up,” she said, handing me a card. It almost looked like a key to a really fancy hotel room.

“This is your card. It’s not as flashy as a League Card, but Chairman Rose designed it himself according to your tastes. This will be your key to get into pretty much all of the stadiums, as well as the elevator here. Please take good care of it!” The receptionist explained. I held the card in my hand, running my finger over the name: M.D. Castellana. This stood for my full name, Madison Delfina Castellana, though I always preferred to be known as Maddie. Other than my autographed poster of Leon, a very special picture of Allister that I took, and my photography equipment, this would be my most valuable asset.

 _‘Wyndon Stadium is closest to the League HQ. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go and pay Leon a visit,’_ I mumbled to myself. I knew that the Champion would be waiting for me, so I sighed nervously, straightening my beret and heading for Wyndon Stadium.

**Wyndon-** **Leon**

Upon walking into the stadium, my heart felt as if it was going to stop. This stadium was pretty much legendary; not many people got to see it in full. Not many people got to see Leon outside of his public appearances. However, I would get to be one of the special few.

Whenever I was greeted by the League Staff member that guarded the Stadium’s innards, I showed him my card. My heart was pounding out of my chest.

“Oh, Photographer Castellana! Pleasure to finally meet you. The Champ’s in the gym doing his daily workout. If you’d like to go and see him, go all the way down the hall and take the door. He should be there...either there or in the sauna,” he smiled. Oh, lord...Leon would be wet and sweaty…

I slowly walked down the hall, trembling as I got closer and closer to the door. I heard some noises, so I figured that Leon was still working out. My hand, which could barely stay still, slowly knocked on the door. I heard the sound of a weight being put down.

When Leon opened the door, his sweaty face lit up and he immediately pulled me into a bear hug. When I felt his warm, muscular arms enclose around me., my pale face lit up like a Tamato Berry. Even when he was all sweaty from lifting, he was still so...gorgeous!

“Hey, Mads! The chairman told me all about your new job!” Leon said, a very enthusiastic tone to his voice. I couldn’t stop blushing. I was sweating just as much as he was.

“Y-Yeah...it’s a blessing, trust me. I’m really excited to actually start getting recognized for my photography. I’m not sure why the chairman suddenly decided to make the League Photographer an official role, but I’m certainly not complaining!” I said. I felt more sheepish than a herd of Wooloo.

“League Photographer Mads...ha! It has a nice ring to it, don’cha think?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“This just means that you get to spend even more time with your ol’ pal Leon! We’re gonna have a real champion time, that’s for sure!” He said, ruffling my brown, curly hair.

My face got even redder. My legs felt like they were made of pasta. My brown eyes accidentally looked into his golden ones. He was the most beautiful man I’d ever seen. Almost instantly, I felt like yanking my bag open, giving him the few dollars I had in it, and asking him to marry me...even though I was fifteen and he was twenty-one.

“Well, I shouldn’t hold you here for too long. After all, it’s your first day! I know that if you give it your all, you’ll make all of Galar truly proud! Go get ‘em, Mads!” Leon said after some casual conversation, striking his signature pose, which made my heart nearly explode.

“W-Will do...thanks, Lee.”

“And...Mads? Try to respond to my texts more,” Leon teased, picking his weight back up as I left the room. I...I never check my phone! I don’t intentionally ignore him! Now that I talked to Leon, I was headed to the danger zone---Hammerlocke.

**Hammerlocke- Raihan**

Hammerlocke is a city that I know well. My dad, John, spends a lot of his time here, considering that he's the Electric-Type Minor League Gym Leader. Unfortunately, my role as League Photographer only covered the Major League, so I wouldn’t be able to spend any time with him.

Because my mom left my dad shortly after I was born and went back to her home region of Kalos, when I was a child, my dad decided to take me to work with him so I could be with my only parent. However, there were times when work was hectic, so he left me in the care of a group of friends: Leon, Raihan, and Sonia. Despite them being six years older than me, they treated me as an equal, and I loved that. Leon was already Champion by the time I met them, but during the Gym Challenges, Raihan and Sonia made up for the Leon-shaped hole in my heart. Though, Raihan could be a tad rough…

Before I could even _make_ it to Hammerlocke Stadium, I felt a rough hand on my shoulder. I jumped about five feet in the air as Raihan’s booming laughter filled my ears.

“Ey, Squishy!” Raihan said, using his nickname for me as he roughly ruffled my hair, much to my dismay. I rolled my eyes as I tried to straighten up my chin-length curls. I swear, he must _know_ that I hate having my hair messed up. Even though I hated taking care of it, as funny as it sounds, my hair was my pride and joy. Do I want Leon’s gentle, manly fingers running through the curls and making that addicting crunchy sound while also lulling me to sleep? Yeah. Do I want Raihan’s big, greasy hands roughing them up? Not really. Though, at least he wasn’t lifting me over his head or something. He was known for being...a brute. I mean, the man broke my rib when he threw me into the Hero’s Bath a few years back.

“I actually wanted to see you. Did you get the news from the chairman?” I asked as Raihan put me in a headlock.

“I don’t know, Squish. I get so many emails a day that I tend to just ignore ‘em. At least three crazy fans have imitated the chairman tryna get a piece of this,” Raihan teased, whipping out his Rotom phone and searching through his emails.

“Hmm...lemme see here...What?! Madison Castellana, the new League Photographer?! My little Squish got a part in the big league!” Raihan said happily, bringing me into my second bear hug of the day as he lifted me off the ground. It wasn’t hard, considering that I’m 5 feet tall and he’s 6’8. Though I’m chubby, I don’t weigh _that_ much.

“I’m so proud of you, Squishy! Does your dad know?” Raihan asked as he put his arm around me, taking a celebratory selfie.

“I’ve never actually told Dad about it yet, but he and Chairman Rose are like b-best friends, so I’m assuming that he already knows about it. The chairman invited my dad to his house for dinner a few days ago,” I replied.

“He probably knows, then. The chairman doesn’t hold anything back when he’s had too much wine. So, what Pokémon are you gonna kill yourself trying to get a picture of today? I heard that some pretty rare ones are poppin’ up in the Wild Area,” Raihan said, finally releasing me from all forms of physical touch.

“Actually, I don’t have a lot of time for photos today. Chairman Rose specifically said that he wants me to catch up with the Gym Leaders. With the route I planned on taking, that means that...S-Spikemuth would be next,” I shuddered. Spikemuth was always a city that I hated.

Raihan seemed as if he wanted to offer to go with me, but considering that the Gym Challenge was starting in a matter of days, he had to make preparations and make sure that Hammerlocke was ready for the challengers. I wanted to see my dad, but I figured that the Minor League Leaders were just as busy as the Major League ones. Thus, I decided to wish Raihan goodbye and head to Spikemuth.

**Spikemuth- Piers(?)**

As I already mentioned, Spikemuth was a city that I hated. Sure, my dad grew up there and did social work with the children there, but for me....I just didn’t have the guts. It was so dark, so drab. If Dad decided to raise me there, I wouldn’t have survived.

A lot of people naturally assumed that because I don’t like Spikemuth, I didn’t like Piers, but that’s not true at all. I may not be a huge fan of Dark-Type Pokémon after an event that happened last year, and sure, Piers and I don’t talk nearly as much as we used to...or, at all...but I still like him. Even if I did hate him---which I don’t--- I’d still go and talk to him because the chairman told me to. The chairman is my role model. I want to be like him.

Once I got to Spikemuth, it turned out that the gate was shut and I couldn’t get in. Figuring that this was some kind of divine intervention, I was about to turn away when I heard some rustling coming from the nearby grass. I was expecting it to be an average wild Pokémon from the area, but then I saw that it was a...Morpeko. I’d never really seen one in real life.

“Morpeko!” A female voice cried as a young girl suddenly emerged, running to the small rodent and grabbing it. “Stop runnin’ off like that! Ya had me worried sick!”

The girl was someone that I recognized. She was Marnie, Piers’s younger sister. While we weren’t the closest of friends, we grew up playing together while my dad did his Spikemuth charity work.

“Maddie! Are ya here to deliver the good news?! Did yer dad pick me?!” She asked. Because participating in the Gym Challenge was incredibly expensive, far too expensive for most families in Spikemuth, my dad chose to completely sponsor and pay for one kid to go every year. It had worked before. My dad was the one who sponsored Piers.

“Sorry, M-Marnie, but my dad hasn’t decided yet. You should know in a few days, though. He has a ton of entries to look through this year,” I replied, smiling sadly. I’m pretty sure Dad already chose another kid, but I didn’t want to upset her.

“Oh? Then why didja decide to come to Spikemuth?”

“I actually came to see Piers, if he’s available.”

“I’unno, he ain’t in the best of moods right now. He always gets cranky when the Gym Challenge is about to start. What’re ya gonna do? Ask him on a date or somethin’?”

“N-No, no! I-I...the chairman just hired me, a-and he wants me to talk to all of the Gym Leaders! N-no dates or anything!” I gushed. I already had a bit of a stutter, as I was born with one, but this made it even worse.

“As soft as Piers can be sometimes, he’d surely break yer heart if ya tried to talk to him,” Marnie replied. It was weird. Piers had never gotten cranky with me before. I always remembered him as loving, gentle, and kind.

“Okay...thanks, Marnie,” I said, though I didn’t exactly believe her. I hadn't had a decent conversation with Piers since the event. Maybe he had some kind of grudge against me? Marnie thought that Piers would break my heart if I went into Spikemuth, but...was _I_ really the one who broke _his_ heart? I knew Piers was quick to get over things, but I still kinda felt bad. It was true, he hadn’t been the same since last year.

“I-Is there any way that I could try to meet up with Piers and talk to him in the future? I feel as if we have a lot of things that we have to make right,” I said. For one, Marnie actually smiled.

“Piers would really like that. Not today, but in the future. I’ll be sure to tell him about yer new job, too. I bet he’ll be excited. This means that he’ll get to see you more...and seein’ you more should really brighten up his mood,” Marnie replied in a teasing manner.

“Thanks, Marnie. I appreciate it.”

“Tell yer dad I said hello,” Marnie said as she and Morpeko vanished into the dark depths of Spikemuth. I was upset about not being able to talk to Piers, but at least I didn’t have to go into the city. Next would be a place that I knew very, very well.

**Circhester- Melony**

Circhester is my hometown. I have an attachment to this city. There’s something about the old, snowy city that comforts me. Though I spend a lot of time in Hammerlocke, Circhester is still my home. Dad was able to start with nothing, build wealth, leave Spikemuth, and build a very nice, luxurious cabin for us, and I appreciated that.

As I walked into the city, I breathed a sigh of relief. I thought of my nice, warm bed, playing video games with Allister, listening to my dad practice his bass guitar, playing with Boltund, and sitting in the hot tub. Though, I had to shake off the thoughts of home. I was going to Circhester Stadium, after all.

Melony and I had an interesting relationship. Growing up, Dad would often babysit Melony’s children when she was busy. He couldn’t do it while the Gym Challenge was going on, of course, but once the season was over, they came down all the time. I usually stayed in my room and didn’t socialize with the kids, honestly. Leon, Raihan, and Sonia were my friends, and I didn’t want anyone else.

Well, I didn’t socialize with _most_ of the kids. Whenever he was old enough, Melony’s oldest child, Gordie, took bass guitar lessons from Dad. Something just...clicked between us. Most of my friends are older guys, but I grew up with a single dad. It’s just what I’m used to. My friendship with Gordie was much needed, as Dad would occasionally drop me off at Melony’s whenever Leon, Raihan, or Sonia weren’t around to watch me. I usually sat, sulked, and refused to play with other kids, so Gordie would take me into his room and we would do “big kid stuff” like playing video games, eating crisps right out of the bag, and staying up past my bedtime.

Lord, look at me, rambling about Gordie! Anyway, my relationship with Melony, as I said, is interesting. She always felt bad for me, I guess. She tried to step in and be like a mom to me...but as much as I appreciated it, I never wanted a mom. I was happy with just Dad. I don’t want to say that my resistance made Melony bitter, but she just...gave up. I kinda felt bad.

Though, Melony was still a Gym Leader, and I still had to tell her about my new position. She was my coworker now. I made my way to Circhester Stadium, stepping inside. I didn’t have to go far, as Melony was standing right there, talking to one of the Gym Trainers. Upon seeing me, she dismissed the Trainer and turned to me, a matronly smile on her face.

“Well, well, well! If it isn’t the Pokémon League’s new photographer! It’s nice to see that there’s gonna be another parent-child duo in the League, now,” Melony said, though she had a strange tone to her voice, as if she were angry.

“Yeah...Dad’s never really said anything about it to me...but I haven’t said anything to him, either. I don’t even know if the chairman told him,” I admitted.

“Oh, trust me, your father knows. Actually, I just got off the phone with him. He, my husband, and I have had very long conversations about this. We really think that you’ll flourish. For the chairman to hire you at such a young age...you must have truly been born a photographer,” Melony smiled.

“R-Really? Thanks, Melony,” I replied, also smiling.

“You’re taking a path different from your father’s, but nonetheless, you two still get along. He’s so proud of you. You two are still so close. I wish my Gordie would get over our disagreements and come back from time to time. Maybe through you, something could hit him. That’s this old mother’s hope, at least. I’ll always be proud of Gordie and love him regardless of what he does. I just wish that he felt the same way…” she sighed. I wanted to try and comfort her, but she continued.

“Maddie...I may have tried to push you past your boundaries and insert myself where I didn’t need to be, but I want you to know how proud I am of you. I watched you grow up, and here you are, formally recognized by the chairman. Even if he _is_ your godfather, it’s still an amazing feat,” Melony said, a warm smile on her face. She outstretched her arms.

Without hesitation, I hugged her. Physical touch is my love language, and it was nice to have someone who didn’t show their affection through headlocks, selfies, and throwing me into hot springs.

Melony let me hug her for a pretty long time as she ran her fingers through my hair. I nearly fell asleep until she let go; her warmth faded, the pleasant feeling of her fingers left, and the chilliness of the stadium jarred me awake.

“We’re both awfully busy women now, so I’ll let you go. Though, as a little treat, meet me at Bob’s around suppertime. Your father will be there, too. He and I want to congratulate you more,” she said. After thanking her, I stayed in Circhester for a little longer before calling a taxi to head to my next location.

**Ballonlea- Opal**

Ballonlea is a city that has captured the hearts of many, but to me, it’s sickening...literally. You see, I’m terribly allergic to the mushrooms that grow in Glimwood Tangle and Ballonlea. As beautiful as they are, they turn my brain into soup. I can’t think straight, the world spins, and I eventually pass out. While the spores take their effects on me, I can only describe the feeling as pure euphoria and bliss, but it's dangerous. Once when I went into Glimwood Tangle, I passed out, woke up, and the cycle continued until I finally stumbled my way to Stow-on-Side and someone was able to call Dad. The forest was an incredibly dangerous place for me, which is why I called a taxi. Ballonlea still had the mushrooms, but at least people were around in case I collapsed.

As soon as I arrived in Ballonlea, I already couldn’t think straight. This cloudiness was only the reaction’s first stage. As I tried to make my way to Ballonlea Stadium, the euphoria was starting to set in, no matter how much I tried to resist it. Usually, I would give in and let it overcome me, but today was different! The chairman had given me a task, and I was gonna do it! I pressed on and made my way to the stadium, but by the time I got there, I was clumsily stumbling and nearly tripping over myself. Though, I eventually managed to stumble through the door.

Closing my eyes and inhaling the fresh air of the stadium, I let the effects of the mushrooms run through my system. Though, it took a while, and when I opened my eyes, I jumped when I saw that Opal was staring right at me. This woman couldn’t be human. She could probably sense that I was coming. She probably knew that I was coming before _I_ did.

“I was expecting you, Little Miss Castellana. Though, you should really tell me before you decide to pay me a visit. You wouldn’t want to sneak in and give me a heart attack, would you?” She asked. I was still a bit loopy, but she made me feel even loopier.

“I-I’m sorry, Opal. Though...if y-you were expecting me, then why would you have a heart attack?” I asked. My speech was somewhat slurred and not all the words came out right.

“Oh, dear...seems that the Ballonlea air’s gotten to you. I nearly forgot about your allergies. Come, sit down. I’ll treat you to some tea, and we can chat then,” Opal said, hobbling her way into the stadium. I followed.

“Now...tell me about this new fancy role that the chairman gave you,” Opal said, taking a sip of her tea. It was still piping hot...how did she not burn herself?

I explained my role to her, but I don’t need to write down the details again, or else it would get way too repetitive. It was hard to read her emotions. Even when she was neutral, she always smiled. I couldn’t tell if she was happy for me or just didn’t care.

“Well, I’ll be! League Photographer? That Rose, always innovating. I guess photography _has_ evolved since I was a child. Then again, dinosaurs roamed the earth when I was a child,” Opal teased.

“I suppose it has. Though, I’m not sure why he decided that the League needed a photographer out of the blue like that. I-I didn’t even know that I was hired until he came up and told me,” I said, finally taking a sip of my tea. It was incredibly sweet. Just how I liked it.

“Well, I’m sure that he won’t regret his decision. Since when has he ever done something BAD for the League?” Opal cackled, her tone of voice seeming...strange. She sounded as if she knew something I didn’t...then again, it was Opal.

“It’s such a pleasure to sit down, have tea, and chat with such a fresh, young flower such as yourself, Little Miss Castellana. I do have to thank you for spending time with such an old wrinkle. Just don’t go around snapping pictures of me all day. You know that I don’t fancy being photographed much,” Opal said after some more tea and some more chat about photography, Pokémon, and Galarian life in general.

“Well, it was an absolute pleasure, Opal. I had a lovely time sitting with you. Perhaps we can meet up again in the future?” I smiled. Opal could be a bit scary sometimes, but she was a very nice lady if you just sat down and talked with her.

“I would love that, dear. I wish you luck with your new job. Please, stay here until your taxi comes. I don’t want those mushrooms getting to you again,” Opal said. I agreed for two reasons: I wanted to stay a bit longer, but I also didn’t want to get loopy once more.

Once the taxi arrived, I wished Opal goodbye, quickly getting into the cab before the spores could make my brain go numb. Onto the next destination.

**Stow-on-Side- Allister**

Once I arrived in Stow-on-Side, I took a deep breath. The stuffy desert air at least felt better than breathing in mushroom air and going insane. Stow-on-Side wasn’t really a city I visited a lot, mainly because it wasn’t a very popular spot for photography, but Allister is one of my closest friends, so I would occasionally stop by to pay him a visit.

I made my way to the stadium, wanting to get right to the point. I didn’t have to ask where Allister was. I know where he hides.

“Al?” I called when I opened the door to the locker room. The lights were off. A strange, eerie presence filled the air.

“Al?” I called again. No response. He probably didn’t feel like talking for one reason or another.

I was going to call out again, but I suddenly felt a huge, hot, wet tongue run up my back, as well as the booming laughter of a Gengar. That thing got a kick out of picking on me.

“Gengar...be nice…” a boyish voice mumbled softly. It was definitely Allister. I heard shuffling, then the lights flickered on. Al was there, his mask off.

If I’m being completely honest, I had absolutely no idea how Allister and I met. Honestly, he just...appeared. There was a point in my memories where he just showed up. I don’t remember _actually_ meeting him. I swear that he just magically appears in pictures that he wasn’t in before. Sometimes, I ask myself if he’s even real.

“I-I’m sorry about him...he just really likes you. He must see what I see…” Allister said, burying his head in my chest. Al was...a troubled child, to say it kindly. He could be a bit problematic. Around me, he was always pretty grabby and clingy. He never really showed any kind of attachment towards other people...except me. I first thought that his clinginess was because he liked my chubbiness, which embarrassed the heck out of me, but I now think that it’s more than that. I think I remind him of his mother. He always tends to grab at my chest and, like he was doing now, bury his face in it. It definitely wasn’t anything perverted and I’m not much taller than him, so height doesn’t factor into it. I theorize that he was used to being close to his mother’s chest, and because I remind him of his mother, that just makes him comfortable. Because of this, I always let him do it...so, if he _is_ being a little perv, he sure has me fooled.

“I’m assuming that you already know the news, considering that you kn-know every single aspect of my life,” I teased, gently stroking his hair, which made him lean into me even more. He didn’t say anything, but nodded.

“Now, the Gym Challenge starts in a few days, and I want you to do your best friend Maddie a favor and cooperate with the nice, beautiful, cute, l-l-lovely new photographer that Chairman Rose hired,” I chuckled.

“Please don’t tell me that you’re going to make me take my mask off for the photos. Every photographer the chairman’s had come in the past has tried to get me to do it. It’s starting to make me mad,” Allister mumbled. As he looked up at me, I saw some kind of hatefulness flash in his eyes as he said the last part, but it was incredibly brief. He then went back to the somewhat lethargic young boy that I knew and loved. He leaned into me once more.

“Oh, what am I saying? I know that you’d never make me do it. You care about me…” Al mumbled.

“I won’t make you, Al. I promise,” I smiled, starting to stroke his hair again. Yes, I wanted to be a good friend and respect his boundaries, but at the same time, I really wasn’t ready to have Allister curse me or something.

Al just sat there motionless for a while, seemingly taking in my warmth, considering that he seemed to have trouble producing his own body heat. That child was ice cold more often than not. Whenever I started to feel as if I should be heading out, he looked up, holding me tighter.

“Promise me that you’ll still come and visit me. I want you to come, and you should know that it’s not often I _want_ company,” Al said, forcing himself to get off of me as he received his mask, though he didn’t put it on quite yet.

“Of course, Al. You’re my little buddy, after all. I’ll try to come and s-see you when I can,” I smiled brightly gently ruffling his hair. He actually smiled at me, which melted my heart.

“Okay. That makes me feel better. Just turn the light out when you leave…” Allister said, giving me one last hug and giving my cheek a little kiss. I did as he asked of me, leaving Stow-on-Side for my next destination.

**Motostoke- Kabu**

In just a few days, I would be here, taking photos of the year’s Gym Challengers. The thought was oddly frightening, but also incredibly energizing. Motostoke was quite the average-sized town, and was one that I was somewhat used to because of its close proximity to the Wild Area. Whenever I found myself horribly exhausted and didn’t want to deal with Raihan’s shenanigans in Hammerlocke, I went to Motostoke to get a drink or a snack. The people were very hospitable and often let me into their houses.

Still, Kabu always made me nervous. He kinda looks like an old man version of Dad. In fact, the two look so similar that I thought he was my grandpa as a child. I always called him _Pappy Kabu_ when I was a little girl, and he seemed to get a kick out of it. But...when I was a child, it was different. I always thought that he was just sad and needed cheered up, not really realizing that he was just a serious person. Of course, he was gentle with me when I was a wee one, but now that I was nearly grown, he wasn’t...as nice. If I would call him _Pappy Kabu_ now, he’d probably slap me.

Trying to hide the nervousness, I made my way to Motostoke Stadium. In just a few days, I’d be here once more. The League Staff were starting to decorate the stadium for the occasion. It was undeniable that general excitement was at an all-time high. Though...where was Kabu?

I made my way to the staff member who seemed to be in charge of the preparations, lightly tapping his shoulder. Once he turned around, he gave me a wide smile.

“Ah, Photographer Castellana! Pleasure to meet you! What can I do for ya?” He asked. Jeez...had the chairman told _everyone_ about me? Well, I guess he had to, considering that the League Staff probably wouldn’t want a random passerby barging into the stadiums and demanding to see the Gym Leaders.

“H-Hi there! Would you happen to know where Kabu’s at?” I asked.

“He went out on a jog earlier. He should be coming back any time now,” the staff member replied. While we waited for Kabu, he decided to give me a small tour of the stadium, as during the opening ceremony, it was far different from any stadium that I was used to.

“This is where you’ll be. I’m sure that the chairman’s told you about this already, but before the initial opening ceremony, you’ll be photographing the year’s participants. The chairman’s really excited to finally have an official photographer, so I hope that you’ll take the job seriously!” He said. I promised him that I would. Money definitely wasn’t an incentive here, considering that I honestly didn’t get paid very well, but this was my dream. I’d always wanted to be a member of the Pokémon League, and here I was! I’m sure that if I did a good job, Chairman Rose would raise my pay a bit. But for now, it wasn’t important. I still lived with Dad.

While I was looking around the room, I heard the stadium doors open. I heard the staff member say that I was here and I was waiting for him...the “him” in question was most certainly Kabu.

I made my way outside of the room, where Kabu stood, wiping the sweat from his forehead. When he saw me, he didn’t exactly smile, but he did seem happy to see me, especially since as I grew up, I started to visit him less and less.

“Hello, Photographer Castellana. You look well,” Kabu said, opening his water bottle and taking a rather large drink.

“P-Please, Kabu, you can just call me Maddie. You look very well yourself. The chairman recommended I come and visit you before the Gym Challenge officially starts,” I said with a small smile.

“I see. I must say, it’s very impressive for someone of your age to be formally recognized by the chairman, and even more impressive to be given a professional position. I must congratulate you. I do believe that if you work hard, you truly will strive. Though, I expect nothing but greatness from John’s daughter,” Kabu replied, giving me a nod.

“Thank you, Kabu. Your words mean a lot to me,” I said. Honestly, they really did. I didn’t think Kabu cared for me very much, but...maybe he did. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe deep down in his heart, he felt some kind of love for me, the same love that he felt for me when I was a child and called him _Pappy Kabu_. I just hoped that someday, he’d be able to break his façade of being kinda shallow and at least give me a smile. Oh, how a girl can dream.

“Well, Miss Castellana, I’m terribly sorry, but I have some work to do, especially with the ongoing preparations. E-Excuse me, I must be going,” Kabu suddenly said before pacing off. Well, there went that last idea. Maybe he _didn’t_ actually like me…

 _‘Well, maybe I can try again some other time…’_ I said as I left the stadium. I didn’t want to give up on Kabu just yet. I like to think that I could make _anyone_ warm up to me, but...I just didn’t know about him.

**Hulbury- Nessa**

I left Motostoke and made my way to Hulbury. Hulbury was always one of my favorite cities in Galar, to be honest, right behind Turffield and, of course, my beloved Circhester. I loved the salty sea air, the market, The Captain’s Table, and the homely atmosphere that the city gave off. It was a breath of fresh air compared to Motostoke, to be honest.

Nessa wasn’t a Gym Leader that I knew very well. I’ve never really met her in person. She was undoubtedly one of the most popular Gym Leaders in Galar among men and women alike. I often stumbled upon her beauty and fitness vlogs, accompanied by their millions of views, when I was surfing the Internet. Admittedly, I was actually pretty nervous to meet Nessa. I’m afraid of pretty girls. She’s a Gym Leader known for her beauty, and I’m someone who...isn’t. I’m pretty ugly, to be honest.

I wanted to make an excuse not to go in. I wanted to just skip Hulbury and go to Turffield. I had...no experience around women. The only woman I was close to was Sonia, and sometimes Sonia could be...overbearing. Especially when it came to more traditionally female things, like bra shopping. I’m just saying, whenever Sonia recommends we go bra shopping, the jackets I wear get a little bigger to...eh...hide the evidence.

Against my better judgement, I made my way to Hulbury Stadium, where I went to the staff member, who, of course, knew who I was.

“Oh, Photographer Castellana! Nessa’s not here right now, though, if you want to see her, she’s probably at the lighthouse!” The staff member said.

“O-Oh, okay! Thank you!” I replied, leaving the stadium. Did...I have to go to the lighthouse? It was obvious that I was given a second chance to run away and head straight to Turffield...but once again, pleasing the chairman was my driving force. Even if Nessa _would_ be unpleasant to me, I was making the chairman proud...so it was a win-win for me, I guess.

I made my way out of the stadium and to the lighthouse. Once I was rather close to the lighthouse, I bumped into Nessa, who seemed to be walking back. Upon seeing me, she smiled a bit, waving at me kindly.

“Hey there! I know that face! You’re that photographer that the chairman hired, aren’t you?” Nessa asked, walking up to me and extending a hand. I nervously took it. She was even more attractive in person…

“Y-Yeah, I am! I-It’s nice to meet you! My name’s Maddie,” I introduced myself, shaking her hand. My pale, clammy, trembling hand was pathetic compared to hers.

“Hi there, Maddie. Nice to meet you. You probably already know this, but I’m Nessa. It’ll be great to have another girl to talk to around here, especially since Sonia’s been so busy lately,” she smiled. My heart stopped. She wanted to...keep talking to me? I didn’t know if I could handle it. 

“Y’know...I think I’ve heard your name before. You don’t happen to know Sonia, do you?” Nessa asked as the two of us started to walk back to the stadium.

“O-Oh, I do! She’s a childhood friend of mine,” I replied, still trembling.

“I knew it! Sonia’s a friend of mine, too! She’s told me about you before. The three of us should get together and have a girls’ night sometime,” she smiled brightly. Girls’ night?! She just _met_ me! Well, I suppose that she was just assuming that since we’d be workmates, she wanted to befriend me to make things easier. When I really thought about it, I realized that I’d actually like that. I hadn’t talked to Sonia in a pretty long time; last time we talked, she was taking me bra shopping, and I was screaming the whole time. Sonia was a mom friend, and I knew that, but sometimes, she could be too much of a mom friend. 

“O-Oh, yeah, o-of course! I’d love that! I-I never turn down an opportunity to have fun, a-after all,” I chuckled nervously. Nessa could tell that I was nervous. That’s why she was being so gentle with me. I was sweating up a storm.

“You know, Maddie, I see the start of something between us! I think that we’re going to become good friends. From what Sonia’s told me about you, you really need some strong women in your life…and what better option than myself?” Nessa bragged as we finally arrived at the stadium. I blushed even harder. Sonia said that? Geez, way to talk about me behind my back, Sonia…

“Y-Yeah, I think you’re right! I wouldn’t be against getting to know you,” I replied. That was...a bit of a lie. I was terrified of her. I wouldn’t dare make her mad. She’d probably kick me to the moon and back if I did.

“So, where are you heading next?”

“I’m actually making my last stop at Turffield.”

“Oh, that means you’ll be seeing Milo. If you haven’t met him before...don’t even think about being afraid of him. He may look like a brute, but he’s so gentle. Home-grown farm boy, if you ask me. He still owes me a battle,” Nessa huffed, giving me a gentle pat on the back and wishing me goodbye before going back into the stadium. My heart felt like it was going to stop. I couldn’t handle pretty girls. I just couldn’t.

** Turffield- Milo **

As I previously mentioned, Turffield was also one of my favorite cities. I loved the rustic atmosphere, the farms, and of course, the McGee Berry Orchard. If I didn’t live in Circhester when I finally settled down, I was going to live in Turffield. Sure, I just decided that right now, but it was something I’d been thinking of since I was a child. I smiled as I took a deep breath, letting the crisp, fresh air fill my lungs.

Now, I know that Nessa told me not to be afraid of Milo...but even before I met Nessa, I was terrified of him. Yeah, I’m probably the only person in all of Galar who’s afraid of Milo...but I can’t help it! Have you _seen_ his muscles?! He’s calm most of the time, yeah, but the minute that he snaps and just punches the first thing he sees, it’s not gonna be me. It’s probably gonna be Nessa. He’s just...too calm. Pretty fishy if you ask me.

Milo was definitely popular in Turffield. He was a hardworking farmer along with a Gym Leader, and he was a whole-hearted Wooloo lover. He took exceptional care of the people and Pokémon of Turffield, and he was in a relationship with Peaches McGee, the daughter of the Berry Orchard’s owners. They seemed to be happy, but I was still going to be wary. I’d probably be the one to witness Milo’s bad side, considering how bad my luck is.

There was a group of people gathered near the stadium, so I assumed that Milo was nearby. Everyone seemed to be rather cheerful, and I heard a lot of laughter and banter coming from the group. I didn’t want to disturb their happiness. I didn’t want to go and ruin everything. Should I wait?

I decided to walk down to the crowd and see what they were talking about. I heard a multitude of things, such as farming and the Gym Challenge. I hid behind some people, not wanting to be seen, though a few smiled at me and tried to encourage me to go to the front. They assured me that Milo wasn’t mean, but I still preferred to stay hidden.

“The chairman said that he finally got around to hiring a photographer this year. From what Ness told me, she’s very sweet, but a bit on the shy side. She should be stopping here pretty soon,” Milo eventually said. I sunk. The people that I was hiding behind looked at me. For some reason, instead of putting my camera in my bag like a normal person, I had it around my neck. Why did everyone talk about me behind my back?!

“Come, dear. Don’t be like that. He’s expecting you. He’ll be kind,” a woman in the crowd said, trying to nudge me forward. I resisted her nudge a bit, but my foot slipped, and I nearly tripped and fell right in front of Milo. Everyone was looking at me, knowing that I was the photographer that Milo had just been talking about.

As soon as Milo saw me, a gentle smile spread across his face and he extended a hand to me. His hand was about three times the size of mine. “Hi there! We were just talking about how you should be here soon!” Milo said cheerfully as I took his hand. He probably had the strength to break every single bone in my hand just by squeezing it, but he chose to be gentle. In fact, his fingers were barely wrapped around my hand, but there _was_ physical contact so it didn’t seem like he was avoiding me or something. I always saw Milo as someone who didn’t know his own strength, but by this handshake, it was obvious that he did.

“It’s nice to meet you! Nessa told me good things about you. Your name’s Maddie...correct?” Milo asked. I wanted to know what Nessa said about me. It was freaking me out.

“Y-Yeah, that’s correct. It’s nice to meet you as well, Milo,” I smiled.

“Well, Maddie, it’s my pleasure to introduce you to some of the residents of Turffield as well! Here in Turffield, we’re all like family. Chances are, if you end up working with me, you’ll be working with some of them as well! We’re all friendly here, so don’t worry too much.”

“A-All right. That’s good to know,” I smiled sheepishly. I know that earlier I said that I felt more sheepish than a herd of Wooloo...but now I felt more sheepish than every single Wooloo _and_ Dubwool in Turffield combined. I was just a big, fat sheep.

“So, Milo, are you prepared for the Gym Challenge? I imagine that we’ll be seeing this young lady in Turffield again very soon,” one of Milo’s friends from the crowd asked. He was right. With my role as League Photographer, I was to get photos of the challengers throughout their quest. Early in the challenge, I would simply start with the first few people to actually battle the Gym Leader, but as the Galarian people started to favor a certain group of challengers, I would switch my focus to photograph them more often than not. Since Milo was the first Gym Leader and people didn’t really have an opinion on who they liked, Turffield was naturally my first destination. From what Dad and Raihan told me, once people got to Allister was when the people started to form their opinions.

“You bet I’m ready! Though, it doesn’t take much preparation with me. I’m kind of a pushover compared to the others, but I’ve learned to accept that over time,” Milo smiled, rubbing the back of his head. He was being sheepish, too...finally, someone realistic. “What about you, Maddie? This is going to be your first Gym Challenge! Are you ready?”

“U-Uh...I’m pretty much as ready as I can get. I-I’m definitely nervous and d-don’t know what to expect! B-By the way, the opening ceremony is actually on my birthday, s-so...if you happen to see me, wishing me happy birthday would help calm my nerves a bit…” I said.

“I’ll certainly be sure to do that! I want to be sure that at least _one_ person does, and I’ll take up that responsibility,” Milo smiled brightly. I smiled back. I don’t know why I was so afraid of him. He’s one of the kindest people I’ve ever met!

After a bit, it was suppertime in Turffield, and the crowd eventually disbanded to go home to their families. Remembering that I was supposed to meet Melony and Dad at Bob’s for supper, I wished Milo goodbye. He actually told me that he was going out for supper with some friends, and that I should stop by and say hello to Peaches, and that she’d surely give me one of her famous Berry Biscuits, which were one of the McGee Orchard’s best-sellers.

Wanting one of those delicious biscuits, I made my way to the McGee house, said hello to Peaches for Milo, and got not one, but two of the fresh-baked, flaky, buttery goodness. If there’s something to know about me, it’s that I have a massive sweet tooth. I’m an intense chocoholic, just like Dad, but my _real_ favorite sweet is candied Slowpoke tails. Well, I'm biased, because Slowpoke tails are my favorite food...ever. That’s probably what I would get at Bob’s… Anyway, enough about food! After thanking the McGees one more time and devouring my biscuits, I made my way back to Circhester. I wasn’t in a hurry, so I decided to walk rather than taking a taxi.

**Supper**

Once I was back in Circhester, I made my way down to Bob’s. It was known as one of the best steak restaurants in all of Galar, but actually wasn’t that high-end. It was a rather small place that everyone in Circhester absolutely adored. I swear, Gordie ate lunch there every single day.

Once I walked in, the waitress gave me a big smile. “Maddie, is it?” She asked, despite the fact that I’d never actually seen her. Dad probably gave her a description or something.

“Y-Yeah, that’s me!”

“We actually have a table waiting for you. Follow me,” she said, leading me to where Dad and Melony awaited. However...as we approached the table, my eyes widened. Dad and Melony weren’t the only ones there. All of the Gym Leaders were there, with the exception of Piers. Leon was there. Everyone that I’d talked to today...and Dad. My face flushed.

“There ya are, Squish! I was starving!” Raihan said, giving me a pat on the back as I took my seat. He was on one side of me, and Al was on the other. I was sitting directly across from Dad.

“Good to see you again, Maddie,” Al said, leaning over and resting his head on my shoulder. I smiled and gently stroked his hair while we ordered our drinks. It was nice to have everyone around. Usually, around this time, I’d get pretty lonely, considering that everyone I was close to had to work...but now I’d get to see them throughout the Gym Challenge. I’d get to be around people instead of staying home with Mezuma all day. Mezuma is my Urshifu, my only Pokémon, but he’s not important right now. What _is_ important is that I’m actually sitting and socializing with people. I’m coming out of my shell, even if it is just a bit.

“Mads, I just want you to know how proud we all are of you! Getting hired by the Pokémon League at such a young age is no small feat! I know that I have entrusted Rose to take my place if something were to ever happen to me, and he has taken his role as your godfather very seriously, but I want you to know that his affection for you is not the reason why he decided to hire you. He hired you because you’re an exceptional photographer who works incredibly hard. Your print shop is very small, but I know that many people appreciate your photography. Anyone who goes on the Wild Area’s website sees your amazing work. You’re a truly talented young lady, and I’m glad that I’m able to call myself your father,” Dad said, obviously trying not to tear up. Everyone seemed to agree with what he said, and I got a ton of friendly smiles and a rough pat on the back from Raihan.

I guess I didn’t really realize how much I had involved myself with photography. It was really a passion for me. Like Dad said, I did occasionally sell some prints of photos that I was really proud of on a website I made. It wasn’t huge, but I did have a couple buyers. That, and the folks who ran the Wild Area website commissioned me to take photos for the site, probably since I spent every day of my life there ever since I got Mezuma, which was around two years ago. It’s not like I was some random photographer that Chairman Rose hired; I wasn’t huge, but I was known.

“Y’know, Mads,” Leon started, “I remember when you first started taking pictures. You were only six years old, and your dad got you that little toy camera for Christmas. When your dad came to give Hop and me our presents, you showed me all of the pictures you took of Froggy,” he chuckled. Froggy was my stuffed Politoed that my Nonna Estrella gave me when I was born. I still had him, too.

“Then, afterward, you tried to take a good picture of me with Charizard, but you got upset with Hop because he kept trying to get in the picture, too. Eventually, you gave up and just let him in,” Leon continued. I smiled.

“That doesn’t surprise me. Little Squish was like a dictator when she tried to take pictures,” Raihan said, ruffling my hair. “She’d bark and bark at me if there was just a hair out of place. She’d have to take about twenty pictures before she found one she liked. And this was before I was a Gym Leader! If she did _that_ to one of her friends, I’d hate to think about what she’d do to an _actual_ Gym Leader at the time.”

“I was a p-perfectionist, even when I was a kid! I had standards! I'm sorry that I didn't want to ruin my image by taking pictures of you sticking your tongue out or lifting your shirt up," I teased, nudging him.

"Your loss, I guess," he replied.

"So, do you guys know any of the Gym Challengers yet?" I asked. I assumed that Dad would know one, considering he sponsored a Spikemuth kid every year. Of course, he was the first one to speak.

“All of the kids in Spikemuth are incredible. It was pretty hard for me to choose this year...but I ended up choosing Emile. I was going to choose Marnie, but all in all, Emile showed incredible strength and a deep devotion to his Pokémon. Don’t get me wrong, Marnie was definitely promising, but I feel as if she’s a bit too young. She’ll definitely be in consideration next year,” Dad smiled. I felt bad. Marnie seemed as if she really wanted to be picked when we were chatting back in Spikemuth. I didn’t know Emile very well, but from what I did know of him, he had a Duskull and an Applin, and he practically worshipped Mezuma when I would show him to the kids.

“That’s probably why Piers decided not to show up. He’s probably mad,” I replied. 

“Nah, he’s just antisocial, is all. When I talked to him about who I was choosing, he seemed to agree with me. He wants Marnie to join the Gym Challenge when she’s at her full potential, and he said that giving her another year would work out better for her. He really wants her to at least get to the Finals,” Dad replied. I still couldn’t shake off the thought that Piers was mad at me for some reason…

“Hop’s probably gonna be joining the challenge next year, too. He asked if I could sponsor him, but I guess I’m in the same boat that Piers is. Hop’s just not a good battler yet. He loves Pokémon, that’s for sure, but he just can’t figure himself out yet. Trust me, I’d love nothing more than to battle my own little brother in a televised match, but I think he’s still too young. He promised me that he’s gonna work real hard this year so he’ll knock my socks off next year….and I believe him, that’s for sure,” Leon smiled. I personally had my doubts. Hop was around Marnie’s age, making him two years younger than me. His only real Pokémon was a Wooloo...but then again, I had an Urshifu of all things and didn’t even _know_ how to battle, so I guess I shouldn’t really be judging Hop. Who knows. He could surprise me and beat Leon.

“Other than that, we really don’t know who signed up. We usually don’t meet them until the opening ceremony...or when they come to battle us, if they make it,” Nessa said.

“Well, k-kudos to them for trying out something that I don’t ever think I could do,” I smiled.

“Different people are meant to do different things, Little Miss Castellana. Not being fit for the Gym Challenge is nothing to be ashamed of. If you were doing the Gym Challenge, you wouldn’t be sitting with us,” Opal smiled. That cheered me up a bit.

“Thanks, Opal,” I smiled brightly.

“Opal’s right, Maddie. You don’t like battling, but that doesn’t mean that you’re not a good Trainer. I know that you struggle. I know that you want the best for Mezuma. But honey...you _are_ giving him the best,” Melony said.

“Trust me, Mads. He’s strong. If he didn’t want to be with you, he’d leave. You’ve treated him so well. I remember how you begged both me and Chairman Rose to let you keep him. You didn’t want to catch him unless he was certain that he wanted to be yours. You two have loved each other ever since you met. Mezuma trains not to battle others, but to defend his beloved Trainer with everything he has,” Dad smiled. I was so touched that I couldn’t explain it in words.

The night was surely one that I would remember for a long time. I never expected everyone to be so nice to me. All of the timidity that I felt seemed to wash away, at least for now. These people seemed to genuinely like me, and I couldn’t really understand why, especially in the case of someone such as Milo or Nessa, whom I hardly knew. Whatever they found in me, they seemed to like it.

Of course, I ordered my Slowpoke tail, and enjoyed it immensely. It made this seemingly ideal night even better. Really, the only thing that would have made it perfect would have been if Piers decided to show up and I could finally try to patch things up with him...but I’m sure I’d see him during the Gym Challenge, so that didn’t really bother me. After eating, we all went our separate ways, and Dad and I started to settle down for the night.

“You know, I really think I can do this,” I said, sitting on Mezuma’s back as he was doing push-ups. This was part of his nightly training, and instead of going to the basement where Dad had his workout equipment, he decided to do it in the living room.

“That’s great, Mads,” Dad smiled. “I think that you’ll be fine. I know that you’ll have no trouble getting along with your coworkers. Did you hear the stuff they said about you back at Bob’s?”

“Yeah...I’m flattered. I d-didn’t expect them to say all that stuff. You think they really meant it?” I asked as Mezuma rolled over, letting me lie down on his belly.

“I think they did. You’re easy to like, and I think that’s another reason why Chairman Rose hired you,” Dad smiled.

“W-Well...if all else fails, at least I have you and Mezuma…” I said.

“That’s right. Well, I think I’m gonna be headin’ to bed. I have a lot of preparations to do over the next couple days! I imagine that you do, as well,” Dad said, getting off of his chair and patting my shoulder.

“I guess I do. I-I should really practice down at the Wild Area. I want my debut to be absolutely perfect!”

“As expected from you. I just want to let you know one last time how proud I am of you, Mads.”

“Thanks...it really means a lot to me. G’night, Dad. Love ya.”

“See you in the morning. Love you too.”

With that, Dad was in bed, and Mezuma and I weren’t much longer. Once in my room, I flopped down on the bed, Mezuma taking his spot on the floor nearby. The day was a long one, but all in all, it was good.

“G’night, big guy. Sleep well,” I said, turning off the lamp.

By the way, in case someone actually finds this, I pasted a recent picture of myself and Mezuma inside so you’ll know what I look like. I can’t be that hard to find, considering I’ve looked like this since I was like...13.


	2. Chapter 2

** Day 4- April 1 **

“Mads, wake up! Today’s the day! You don’t want to be late, do ya?” Dad asked, nudging me awake. He was completely decked out in his Electric-Type uniform, and his trusty Low Key Toxtricity stood beside him. I looked at the clock. It was only eight in the morning...the opening ceremony usually wasn’t until the evening…

“Why so early…?” I mumbled, rolling over. It was my sixteenth birthday...why couldn’t I sleep in?

“We have to be at Motostoke Stadium by ten, silly! You know Chairman Rose, he loves preparation. He wants to be sure that everything is absolutely perfect. C’mon, birthday girl, get up,” Dad said, nudging me again. I couldn’t believe that today was the day…luckily, I was too tired for my nervousness to hit me. Though, I understood why Dad had to be there so early. The Minor League opening ceremony started earlier than the Major League one did.

I rolled out of bed...literally. I most certainly wasn’t a morning person. Mezuma wasn’t in the room, so I figured that he was in the basement, doing his morning training.

“You get ready, and I’ll get breakfast started,” Dad said, marching off. He seemed a bit shallow, but he always got worked up when the Gym Challenge first started. The fact that it was my first day didn’t help calm his nerves much. I nodded, grabbing my clothes, trotting my way downstairs, and heading into the bathroom.

_ ‘Today came faster than I thought it would…’ _ I thought to myself as I slowly put on my frog-shaped shower cap. I only washed my hair every five days and hated getting it wet when it didn’t need to be, so Raihan’s mom actually made me the cap as a birthday present years ago...it was the frog cap’s anniversary, I suppose.

After showering and dressing myself, I walked out into the kitchen, where the lovely smell of cooking food filled my nostrils. Dad wasn’t a phenomenal cook, but his food was always good. A lot of his recipes were passed down to him from Nonna Estrella, who’s foreign, so it’s mostly uncommon to the average Galarian. Today’s breakfast was most certainly not one of Nonna Estrella’s recipes. Today’s was rather low key, with some sausage, potatoes, and biscuits with Berry marmalade fresh from McGee’s. It wasn’t as good as those heavenly Berry biscuits, but it would do. Dad also made sure to set my anxiety medication by my plate, considering that I usually “forget” to take it.

“So, are you excited for today?” Dad asked, taking a bite of his food. I felt nauseous and didn’t really feel like eating, but I knew I had to. I went nuts when I was hungry.

“I-I  _ was _ excited, then I realized that I’d actually have to d-do stuff,” I replied. “All I want to do is make the chairman proud of me. H-He hired me because he thinks I can do this, and I just w-w-want to show him that I can.”

“Mads, you’re worrying way too much. He knows that you’ll be able to do this. He’s seen your skill. He knows what to expect from you, and I have no doubt that you’ll be able to meet that expectation. Think about what everyone said at Bob’s a few nights ago. They all have faith in you, just like I do and just like the chairman does. You just need to have a little faith in yourself, is all,” Dad said, reaching over and giving my cheek a playful pinch.

“I-I know...but then I worry about the Galarian people! If Chairman Rose thinks I’m good enough to be an official part of the League, then surely the p-people will be raising their expectations! That’ll probably expect nothing but qu-quality, and I’m going to have to show that to them. I don’t want them to gossip about me! You of all people should know that the people like to gossip! Remember all those rumors that you and Melony were engaged?” I asked. Of course, those rumors weren’t true. Dad showed absolutely no interest in finding a wife whatsoever, and Melony was happily married. In fact, there were a lot of rumors about Dad and Melony having a fling, but they couldn’t be true…they just couldn’t be.

I definitely didn’t want there to be  _ any _ rumors about me. Yeah, I was a worker and not someone like a Gym Leader or Gym Challenger, but the Galarian people would see me a whole lot, and they’d most likely see me around in public. I was afraid that people who liked me would spread more harmless rumors, while people who apparently didn’t would spread more harmful ones. 

I’ve seen both before. Of course, one of the more harmful rumors were ones such as my dad and Melony being romantically involved with each other, which they both shrugged off. Melony’s husband seemed to trust her enough to shrug them off, too. Though, there’s no doubt that the rumors affected them. Dad and Melony are friends, but they chose to stop going out in public together as much as they used to. Now, when they're in public, Melony’s husband is usually with them. Though, that isn't a problem, as Dad likes him as well. That, and there was this one rumor that the Normal-Type Minor League Gym Leader was beating his Pokémon after his Diggersby was seen with cuts on its body. The rumor was still never debunked or proven true, and that Gym Leader lost a lot of fans because of it. The media never really covered him as much as they covered other Minor League Gym Leaders, and there sparked even more rumors that Chairman Rose was planning on firing him. It wasn’t often that Chairman Rose actually  _ fired _ a Gym Leader, so if he did, that would undoubtedly lead to one of the biggest scandals in modern Galarian history. I felt bad for the poor guy. I was eager to see how the crowd would receive him during the opening ceremony today.

As for the more harmless rumors, some of them could be rather comical. One of them was that Piers had skin whitening procedures performed, which was honestly something that I believed. I knew Piers before he was a Gym Leader through Dad’s Spikemuth humanitarian projects. The two of us spent a lot of time together when we were younger. Piers was always a pale boy, but once he became a Gym Leader and we stopped talking...he just got even paler! Allister has more color than him, and some people believe that Al is actually dead. No one can be that pale naturally. Piers had to have had something done to him. That, and another Piers rumor is that he wears hair extensions. That one I’m not sure if I believe. When Piers and I were...uh...friends, I witnessed part of his transition from Gym Challenger to Gym Leader, and that’s when he started to grow his hair out. I stopped talking to Piers around a year and a half ago, and back then, his hair was just at the point where he could pull it into his signature high ponytail. Now, if he were to put it down, it was nearly at his ankles, which is what makes people so suspicious. Some people say that Piers is just  _ really _ into taking his vitamins, but others say that there’s absolutely no way that his hair could have grown that long in so short a time. Piers himself has remained surprisingly quiet on the issues. He hasn’t said anything about them, and tends to ignore them if someone asks him. 

If I thought that there were a lot of rumors surrounding Piers, there were even more surrounding Raihan. Raihan was probably the most gossiped about person in all of Galar, even more so than Leon. One of the longest lasting rumors about Raihan, one that I  _ still _ hear about to this day, is that Raihan likes to...uhh... _ get friendly _ with his Goodra. Anyone else would find this disturbing and immediately prove their innocence, but Raihan thinks that it’s hilarious. Once when he was asked about it on a radio show, he just started laughing really hard. The whole thing to spark this rumor was apparently when he hugged his Goodra in public...and he happened to be hugging his only female Pokémon. I really don’t think that Raihan sleeps with his Pokémon, but then again, that’s none of my business. A milder Raihan rumor was that he had nipple piercings, and someone actually asked him about this when he was on a late night talk show that Dad played the bass for. In an absolute classic Raihan moment, when he was questioned, he stood up, ripped his shirt off in front of live TV, and after staring at his own chest for a bit, proclaimed that he “didn’t  _ see _ any piercings.” I affectionately refer to that day as “The Day Raihan Shook Galar.” But...that’s enough about rumors. Long story short, I didn’t want anyone starting any about me.

“Mads, you’ll be  _ fine _ . You just need to take this a moment at a time. Right now, don’t worry about the Galarian people. Give them time to get used to you. They won’t be spreading rumors about you on the first day. Even if they do, just ignore them. It may be easier said than done, but it’s what I do. If you try to fight back, it just makes them suspicious. Ignoring them is the best thing to do...but I don’t want you even  _ thinking _ about rumors. Right now, you’re going to focus on being the best you can be for Chairman Rose’s sake...and your own sake. You’re gonna show everyone what you can do, and you’re gonna show yourself that you’re completely capable. Ya hear?” Dad encouraged. He often had to give me little pep talks when I started to form my own pity party.

“I-I hear ya...thanks, Dad,” I replied with a small smile. Mezuma came back from the basement, a sweaty mess, as per usual. He could sense my nervousness and placed a massive, throbbing hand on my shoulder. Usually he was a bit more affectionate, surprising for an Urshifu, but as I just showered and he was drenched in his own sweat, he decided not to. Instead, he bounded off out of the house. Mezuma loved bathing in the cold water in the Circhester backwoods behind our cabin. I used to go with him, but that’s where the certain event last year took place. Now, Mezuma wouldn’t  _ let  _ me go with him. I appreciated the concern.

“That Mezuma of yours...he sure is something. I don’t think I’d ever expected him to be so gentle towards you...if I’m being completely honest, when you begged Rose and me to let you keep him, I played along with it, but I didn’t think you’d be able to handle it. You completely defied my expectations, and I’m very proud of you for that, y’know. Whatever his life would have been like if we sent him back to the Isle of Armor...I’m certain that it’s nowhere as near as good as a life he has with you, Mads,” Dad smiled, reaching over and ruffling my hair.

“Oh, e-enough with the compliments,” I chuckled, fiddling with my curls a bit, which was a nervous tic of mine. I didn’t know how to take compliments, even if they  _ were _ from my own father, and resorted to messing with my hair. In fact, I’m pretty sure that during the entire meeting with Nessa, my hand never left my head. Sometimes, I even ripped my hair out…

After we had our breakfast, Dad was eager to make our way to Motostoke. I grabbed my bag that contained my photography equipment, though I was sure to stick some antacid, both liquid and tablets, in it. When I panicked, which I’d probably be doing sometime today, I got horrible stomach pains, and the antacid seemed to help...either that or I was just getting addicted to it and my body told me that it worked as part of some kind of weird placebo effect.

“You about ready, Mads?” Dad asked, putting on his jacket. It was an Electric-Type jacket, similar to mine, but rather than the common model, it was the limited-edition white variant. To make it even more “limited edition,” Dad had both forms of Toxtricity, his favorite Pokémon, as well as his number, 849, airbrushed on it. To make it even  _ more _ personalized, the Amped Toxtricity was shiny to match his team. Dad’s Gym team consisted of Boltund, both forms of Toxtricity, and a special Raichu that he got from a trade in Alola. He used to have a standard Raichu, but his new one, which was nicknamed Pancakes, by the way, was received in a trade after a young Alolan child who came to Galar really wanted his own “special” Raichu, but ran out of Poké Balls trying to catch a Pikachu. Dad loves children, and he gave up his partner just so this little boy could have his own regional variant. Pancakes was a much loved member of Dad’s team, and she grew on him very quickly. Anyway, as for the Toxtricity, Dad’s ace Pokémon was his Low Key Toxtricity, which really fit, considering that he’s a bass player and all...and a successful one. As I mentioned earlier, he plays the bass for a Galarian late-night talk show, and sometimes plays for an old jazz club. He makes enough money as a Gym Leader, so this was really just for fun. Gosh, look at me. I keep rambling. What I’m  _ trying _ to say is that while his Low Key Toxtricity is his ace, considering that it’s the one that can Gigantamax, his Amped Toxtricity is just as special, considering that it’s shiny and all. 

It’s actually rather sad how we stumbled upon him. I was walking around in the Wild Area, trying to get some good photos, when I passed by the Nursery. The lady, knowing that Dad loved Electric-Types, Toxtricity in particular, stopped me, showing me a shiny Toxel that she had. The Nursery lady told me that this shiny Toxel was hatched, but the original Trainer apparently decided she didn’t want him after she learned that he couldn’t Gigantamax.. That was a stupid reason to abandon a Pokémon in my opinion, so I immediately decided that his original Trainer was no good for him. I quickly called Dad and explained the situation. As you’d guess, Dad was disgusted, and told me to bring the little guy home. Dad raised the Toxel into a strong Toxtricity, valued just as much as his Gigantamax one was. Dad was just that kind of person. He loved children and Pokémon with everything he had.

“I’m ready when you are,” I replied, straightening my beret as I looked in the mirror, trying to not look like a nervous wreck. Dad grabbed Boltund’s harness and whistled, the large Pokémon running up and dutifully stepping in the harness. Boltund was a very excitable one, and if we were to put him on a standard leash, he’d probably end up breaking his own neck if he saw a Skwovet or something.

With that, the three of us were off. As we were preparing to leave Circhester, we heard a familiar voice calling us.

“Eyy, John! Mads! Can I walk with you guys?”

Turning around, we saw that it was Gordie. He walked towards us, his Shuckle sitting on his shoulder. 

“Eyy, Gordie! Where’s your mum at?” Dad replied as I went towards the water, trying to figure out where Mezuma bounded off to. No doubt he’d be somewhere near the backwoods.

Dad and Gordie stopped to chat for a bit, considering that they had a bit more time to kill. Meanwhile, I made my way towards the backwoods, trying to find Mezuma. The flashbacks started to come as I walked toward the forbidden area. As cold as Circhester was, I was sweating. I remembered it like it happened yesterday. Mezuma, still a Kubfu, and I were in the woods, completely unsuspecting. Mezuma’s ears twitched, as if he knew that something was nearby, but I ignored his suspicions.

The snow was falling hard. I couldn’t see anything three feet in front of me. I wasn’t prepared for it to get this cold...or for the snowfall to get this heavy. My glasses kept fogging up. Through the wind, I started to hear some kind of low rumble. Mezuma was starting to freak out.

The flashback suddenly left my mind as I felt a huge arm around me, causing me to let out a horrible shriek before another arm made its way around my mouth. Before I could start trying to fight off my “kidnapper,” I luckily realized that it was Mezuma. Of course, hearing my shriek, Dad and Gordie ran over.

“Are you all right?!” Dad asked, looking me over.

“I-I-I-I-I…” I stuttered, looking at Mezuma. He looked ticked.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t go there anymore!” Gordie scolded. He was the one that found me after the whole event. I couldn’t handle the stress. Mezuma was fuming, but I saw the worry in his eyes...the same worry that I saw in the eyes of my Kubfu once the bushes started to rustle. Gordie just yelled at me. Dad was concerned.

“I WAs JUST LOOKING FOR MEZUMAAAAAAAAA!” I bawled, falling to my knees and getting snow all over my jeans. I was already anxious enough, bad memories came to my mind, and I hated it when people yelled at me. I’d only been sixteen for a few hours, and I was already sitting on the ground and crying like a little baby.

“Mads...Mezuma knows his way around. We've all expressed that we don’t want you near the backwoods anymore. I’m sure that Mezuma was on his way out. You’re lucky he caught you,” Dad said. He had this way of being firm with me, yet gentle. It was better than just screaming at me like Gordie did.

Mezuma picked me up, pulling me to my feet. I said that I wanted to go home. I said that I didn’t want to be the League Photographer. I pulled myself into my own pity party, trying to turn around, but Mezuma wouldn’t let me and ended up carrying me. I sat and sniveled like the pathetic piece of garbage I am the whole way to Motostoke Stadium.

The stadium was nicely decorated for the occasion, but I was in no festive mood. Upon entering, I was separated from Dad and Gordie, as the Minor League Gym Leaders were heading to their positions. I was brought into a rather large gathering place, where all of the Major League Gym Leaders with the exception of Piers, as well as Leon, were sitting. I walked in, silently taking a seat on a couch away from everyone and sulking. I didn’t feel like talking. I didn’t feel like socializing. This was the worst birthday ever. I was ticked at Gordie, ticked at Mezuma, but mostly ticked at myself. I sat and tore at my hair again, my hands clenched in fists. Mezuma stood close, even though he knew I was mad at him.

I sat by myself for a while, trying not to start crying again. My head was buried in my knees, but I was eventually startled by a gentle hand on my shoulder and a “Room for one more?” I looked up. It was Milo.

I moved over a little, letting him sit down beside me. He barely fit, considering that we’re both of a rather bulky build...though Milo’s strong and I’m just fat.

“Is everything okay? Did something happen? We were all hoping that you’d come and sit with us,” Milo said, a gentle smile on his face. It was obvious that I’d been crying. My eyes were red, puffy, and bloodshot, and my nose was as red as it could possibly get.

I didn’t know Milo that well, but I felt as if I could trust him. I ended up spitting out the whole story, but I mentioned the part about Gordie yelling at me rather quietly, as I didn’t want Melony to hear and chew him out after the ceremony. As mad as I was at him, I was still looking out for him. Besides, I didn’t want to strain his relationship with Melony even more. Milo seemed to be genuinely listening.

“Could I say something without you getting upset with me? This is just my opinion on the matter,” he said, gently clutching one of my hands in a friendly manner.

“O-Of course…” I replied.

“I really think that they were just looking out for you. I’m sure you don’t want to think about it, but just imagine being in your dad’s shoes...or in Gordie’s shoes,” he started, once again mentioning Gordie’s name quietly. “You know how much your dad loves you. You’re all he has. He was hurting. Not as much as you were, but I know he was. He had to see his only child struggling. He didn’t know if you would be okay or not. As for Gor...ahem,  _ your friend _ , I imagine that he was in a similar boat. I personally know him, and I’m sure he cares for you a whole lot. Finding you like that probably broke his heart. He has younger siblings. He’s used to looking after youngins. I guess he’s extended his responsibilities to look after you as well. I don’t think he meant to yell like that. He probably remembered some bad moments just as you did.”

“I-I guess you’re right. Now I j-just feel bad..”

“Don’t feel bad. It’s over with now. You can make things right after the Minor League opening ceremony,” Milo replied, gently rubbing my back. “And...don’t be mad at your big guy. Look at him,” he said, looking up to Mezuma, who was scanning the room for threats. “He’d do anything for you. He’s protective, and he didn’t want you to go in the woods like that. It reminded him of the one time he  _ couldn’t _ protect you. It reminded him of the worst day of his life,” he finished. Mezuma and I made eye contact. He grunted, as if he was agreeing with what Milo just said. I leaned into the big brute, (referring to Mezuma here, not Milo) who wrapped a protective arm around me.

“Do you feel better now?” Milo asked with a smile.

“I-I guess I do. Do you mind if I ask you something a b-bit personal? Only answer this if you want to,”

“Oh? Go ahead.”

“Do you want to be a dad, Milo? B-Because I think you’d be a really good one,” I blushed. I didn’t mean to be weird, I was just stating my opinion. Like my own dad, he was firm, yet gentle.

“W-Well, yeah, I do! Peaches and I haven’t really talked about it a whole lot, but I know we both want kids. But that won’t be for a while! We’ve already decided that we’re not going to try to have kids until we’ve been married for two years...and we’re not even married!” Milo said, stuttering a little as a blush spread across his face. “Say, how about we go and join the others? It’s gettin’ mighty lonely over here, don’cha think?”

“I guess…” I said. I kinda liked being by myself, but I didn’t want to make Milo uncomfortable, especially after he helped me out so much.

“By the way...happy birthday,” he smiled as we walked over to the others. Milo took his seat beside Nessa and Kabu, and of course...the only free spot was in between Leon and Raihan. I should have guessed. Mezuma sat close to the couch, still watching me protectively.

As soon as my bottom hit the cushion, Raihan’s arm went around me, dragging him closer to him. “Ey, birthday girl!” He cried, giving me the traditional birthday noogie. Every year, he added a second, and because I turned sixteen, I had to endure his gargantuan hand rubbing against my poor scalp for sixteen whole seconds. Then, of course, he had to take a selfie.

Nearly moments after the selfie, the screen in the room flickered on, and nearly all heads turned to look at it. We heard the chairman’s voice booming throughout the stadium, as well as loud cheering from the audience. The Minor League ceremony had undoubtedly started. The time was getting closer and closer. My stomach started to churn. I started to tremble. Everyone around me looked so calm. I didn’t understand how they did it.

I heard the Chairman start to announce the names of the Gym Leaders. Dad was the last one, so there was quite a while until I would hear him.

Now, there’s one thing I want to make clear about the Minor League. The  _ only _ way that it’s inferior to the Major League is by name...or at least that’s my opinion. The Minor League challenge is often considered harder than the Major League challenge, and that might be because instead of eight Gym Leaders, there’s ten. It’s true that the Minor League challenge is easier to get into because it’s more cost-effective and doesn’t require an endorsement like the Major League does, but that’s about the only difference. Well, that...and the strongest Trainer in the Minor League isn’t called the Champion like Leon is. He’s called the Boss. I don’t really know the Boss very well...mainly because I don’t think Dad likes him very much.

I heard the chairman announce Gordie’s name, which meant that Dad was getting close. Melony smiled as she heard her eldest son’s name announced, as well as the (mainly feminine) cheers coming from the audience. Like his mother, Gordie was the third-to-last Gym Leader, but instead of being sixth like Melony, he was eighth. Just...as soon as the chairman said his name, I felt bad again. I remembered what Milo told me. I wanted to run and give him the biggest bear hug he’d ever been given. I felt like a clown.

The second-to-last Gym Leader was announced, but I didn’t listen to the name or even look at the screen. I grabbed onto one of Raihan’s arms because I felt like I was going to black out.

“You good, Squish?” He asked, a seemingly concerned look on his face.

“I-I-I need to go and see M-Mezuma…” I said, getting off the couch and making my way to my Urshifu. I know that I was just peeved at him earlier, but feeling his arms around me made me comfortable. It made me feel good. Besides, I sat my bag close to him and I really needed my antacid so I didn’t throw up all over the place. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the moment came.

“And last, but certainly not least, we have the Spikemuth-born bassist and one of my best friends, John!” Chairman Rose’s voice boomed, Dad walking out in an almost sassy manner and waving at the audience. The women in the audience went nuts. Melony chuckled. John the Gym Leader and John the dad were two different people, that’s for sure.

After the Gym Leaders had their moments, they all walked back together while the Boss came out and stood by the chairman to give his opening speech. He honestly looked like someone out of those mafia movies that are popular down in Unova. The Boss, like the Champion, was supposed to have a designated uniform, but he always wore a suit over his. He almost looked like the Galarian version of Giovanni, that one guy who did all that shady stuff over in Kanto. His signature Pokémon was also a Perrserker, which could be considered a Galarian regional variant of Persian. The crowd was nearly silent, which was the exact opposite of when Leon stepped out. When Lee did it, the crowd went wild, standing up in their seats, screaming at the top of their lungs, and waving at their beloved Champion. With the Boss...they just sat as if he was some kind of strict boarding school teacher rather than the Boss of the Minor League. During his entire speech, the people just sat and listened as if they were listening to a lecture. It was unlike anything I’d ever seen. It was so strange. I looked around. None of the Major League Gym Leaders were saying anything, either.

“Hello, Major League! We’ll be breaking for lunch in just a bit, but firstly, I’d like to have a word with all the Gym Leaders,” the chairman’s voice suddenly echoed throughout the room. He’d spoken to us through the intercom.

“Guess he’s tellin’ us to leave. C’mon, Mads,” Leon said as I scarfed down another antacid tablet. I got up and followed him, Mezuma not far behind.

“You okay? You seem off today,” Leon said as we walked outside of the stadium. No one was allowed inside, so there were no fans hounding their beloved Champion. The chairman and Oleana walked by, the former giving us a friendly smile and the latter giving Leon a nod and completely ignoring me. As the chairman passed, Mezuma growled. I never understood why Chairman Rose made him so uncomfortable. He was the one that allowed him to stay with me and not get shipped back to the Isle of Armor.

“I-I...Gordie and I had a disagreement this morning, and when Milo came and talked to me, I realized how much of a w-weenie I was being. I want to apologize and get this off my chest. I’m already stressed enough, and knowing that Gordie’s mad at me doesn’t make it any better,” I mumbled, looking down. “I don’t know how you d-do this, Lee.”

“How I do the Gym Challenge every year?”

“Yeah.”

“Mads, you get used to it. I promise. You don’t think I was nervous when I had my first opening ceremony? I was ten. My mum and dad saved up for years before I was even born in order to get me into the challenge. I was just some nobody from Postwick. If I’m bein’, honest, I don’t think my mum and dad expected me to make it past the first Gym. Some of those kids up there already had four Pokémon with ‘em, and I only had my Charmander! I told myself that I’d never be able to do it. Who was I, after all, to be goin’ and winnin’ some big championship? I hardly knew what being a Trainer was, and there were others that had tried the Challenge year after year, but kept failing and trying again. I told myself that I’d be lucky if I even got to the fourth Gym Leader...let alone get to the Finals of all things! Throughout that whole opening ceremony, I was shuddering like a Snorunt...but I knew Hop was watching, and I wanted to be strong for him. I remember stepping out and seeing everyone looking at me, telling myself I couldn’t do it...telling myself that if one of us was gonna win this thing, it was gonna be Raihan...and then...next thing I knew, I was holdin’ a twenty pound trophy and there was a cape wrapped around my shoulders. You don’t think I was nervous then? I’ve been the Champion for eleven years. This is your first day! Of course you’re gonna be nervous. Trust me, once you get past these first couple weeks, it’ll be like you’ve been doin’ it all your life. That’s what I felt like,” Leon said, giving me a bit of a pep talk. I smiled.

“Thanks, Lee.”

“C’mere, you. You owe me a hug for that,” he replied, pulling me into yet another bear hug. Even if I  _ didn’t _ have a massive crush on him, feeling his big, strong arms around me would have still immediately made me feel better. Leon’s hugs were the best hugs. 

“I think I hear the Minor League Gym Leaders comin’ back. You should probably go and talk to Gordie and get everything off your chest. I’ll see you before the ceremony, all right?” Leon said, pulling away. I didn’t want to let go.

“Promise me you’ll check up on me? You always know how to make me feel better…”

“If I’m not there, you can fine me.”

With that, Leon was off...somewhere. He was probably going to end up getting lost like he always did. I made my way toward the Minor League Gym Leaders, who were starting to scatter and do their own things.

Before Gordie could even say anything, I ran up to him, pulling him into a hug. I tried to replicate Leon’s hugs, but considering that I had absolutely no muscle to me, I just squished myself against him.

“What’s goin’ on, Mads?” He asked, ruffling my hair a bit. He seemed surprised, probably assuming that I still wanted to beat him up or something.

“I’m sorry about this morning, man. I know I got really mad at you, but there was just a lot going on. I know that I’m not supposed to go near the backwoods and that Mezuma knows his way around, and you were right to yell at me. That was no reason for me to break down and start crying like a little baby. I should apologize to you as well, Dad,” I said, looking to Dad, who was standing nearby.

“We all have a lot goin’ on today, Mads. When I saw you walkin’ towards the woods, it just brought up memories that I really don’t want brought up again. With how much time we spent together as kids, I see you as my li’l sis...and honestly, I like you more than I like my siblings. I just wanna protect ya, is all,” Gordie said, basically repeating what Milo had told me. He chuckled, ruffling my hair again as he gave me a rather rough pat on the back.

“Gordie’s right. Today’s just a stressful day. I of all people should know how worked up you get. I should have expected you to have a harsh reaction. You certainly have more reason to be nervous than we do...but it’s all fine now. You were just looking out for Mezuma. In fact, I didn’t even think of telling him we were leaving. I still don’t think that you should’ve gone as close to the woods as you did, but you did it for a good reason. You didn’t want to leave your best friend behind,” Dad said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Mezuma and smiled.

“I just have to trust him more, I guess. When he heard us talking, he probably knew that we were leaving and was trying to catch up with us. He’s not dumb. If he somehow manages to hunt me down and catch up to me in the Wild Area, then he’s capable of finding me from the woods,” I smiled, patting Mezuma’s chest.

“Attagirl. We’ll just pretend this never happened,” Dad said. Gordie and I agreed. Maybe this  _ wasn’t _ the worst birthday ever. I got that nice pep talk from Lee, a good hug from Gordie, and...oh, wait. I still had to do the photography thing. Hold that thought. We’ll see if this all blows up in my face like I expect it to.

Everyone was then dismissed for lunch, as the Major League ceremony was traditionally held in the late afternoon to early evening. Dad and I were going to head out before we heard the chairman’s voice.

“John! Maddie! Can I speak with you?” He asked, walking toward us. I immediately felt Mezuma tense up. Oleana wasn’t with him, so I was happy to stick around. He made his way up to us, a kind smile on his face.

“John, first off, I want to say that the opening ceremony was phenomenal! This is a good year for the Minor League!” Chairman Rose said, wrapping his arm around Dad in a friendly way.

“When has it ever  _ not _ been a good year, Rose?” Dad chuckled. Sometimes, I forgot that the two were best friends. Despite Rose being wealthy and Dad being dirt poor when they were younger, they were childhood friends. Rose’s parents, who were League higher-ups at the time, sponsored Dad when he did the Gym Challenge, which is mainly why he did his Spikemuth humanitarian programs. He remembered when  _ he _ was a poor boy in Spikemuth who thought he’d never be able to do the Gym Challenge. Whenever Dad did it, the Major League had a Ground-Type Gym Leader, and since Dad naturally focused on Electric-Types, that was the battle that cost him his spot in the Finals. Once Rose became the chairman, he realized Dad’s potential with Electric-Types and made him a Minor League Gym Leader. Actually, the chairman’s stated several times that he wants to move Dad up to the Major League, but all of the current Gym Leaders are just too strong---and popular---to get rid of one. Dad doesn’t seem to care, though. He loves being a Gym Leader, even if he  _ is _ a Minor League Gym Leader.

It’s obvious that Dad trusts Rose. I mean, if he didn’t trust him, why would he have made him my godfather? If something happens to Dad, Rose will be the one taking care of me. Rose himself never had children or even married yet, but if he would for some reason have a child at his age, I’m certain that Dad would be its godfather. They were just that close. Sometimes I thought it was kinda creepy, but that was just me.

“True, John, true. As for you, Miss Maddie, how are you feeling, my dear? Your moment to shine is coming soon! It must be exciting!” He smiled. All I could do was laugh nervously. Telling him that my organs felt like they were failing would probably be a bit concerning.

“Oh, I know you’ll do wonderfully. I’ve made your dream come true, haven’t I?” He asked. Mezuma grunted.

“I-I suppose you have…” I said. That was kind of an odd question to ask me, but I shook it off.

“Well, I have some business to attend to. I just wanted to keep up with you two. I’ll see you at the Major League ceremony?” Chairman Rose asked.

“Of course, Rose,” Dad smiled before Rose turned around and left.

Dad and I went down to Wedgehurst for lunch. They had a small restaurant that we enjoyed going to when we weren’t super hungry. Their roll cake was to die for.

“Don’t you think that Chairman Rose asked me a weird question? He asked if he made my dream come true. It’s as if he wanted me to...glorify him or something. It just rubbed me the wrong way, and I know that it rubbed Mezuma the wrong way, too,” I said as I took a bite of my sandwich. Mezuma was in his Poké Ball, but I felt it shake from inside my pocket. He really seemed upset with the chairman today. I didn’t know why.

“I’m sure that was just his way of asking you if you were excited. I know he’s excited  _ for _ you. You know that man loves you, right?” Dad asked with a smile. I put my hand over my pocket to try and calm Mezuma’s nerves.

“I-I guess so. I just don’t really think about it like that. I thought he’d treat me a bit mo-more like an employee,” I shrugged.

“I’m sure he’ll be a bit more professional when the Gym Challenge actually starts. Let him be happy for ya, Mads. He’s so proud of you. He’s seeing his little girl finally grow up into a wonderful young lady!” Dad replied.

“But...I’m not  _ his _ little girl! Don’t  _ you _ s-see me growing up into a wonderful young lady?” I asked, raising a brow, then shaking my head. “I-I’m sorry, Dad. I shouldn’t have said that. I don’t want to compare you to him like that. You chose him to be my godfather, a-and I guess he just takes it pretty seriously.”

Dad just smiled. “Don’t apologize. I understand your concern, Maddie. I really do. You’re working now. Even if Rose  _ is _ your godfather, you want to be treated as an employee. You want him to treat you just as he treats everyone else!”

“Y-Yeah, I guess I do!”

“And I know that Rose is affectionate, but...just let him be. I think he’s lonely. He never really gave himself time to settle down, and now he thinks he’s too old to do so. You’re the closest thing to a kid he’ll ever have, Mads. If you want him to take you more seriously, I’m sure you can talk to him about it and he’d be happy to,” Dad replied with a smile. Suddenly, our waitress came up to us, setting a plate down in front of me. I immediately recognized it as the special roll take that the restaurant would make you if it was your birthday. It even had my name on it...but we never told anyone it was my birthday.

“Did you order th-this for me?” I whispered to Dad. He shook his head. We both looked to the waitress, confused.

“We had someone call in and ask if you two were here. When we said that you were, he ordered that for you,” she said.

“Did he say who he was?”

“He didn’t want to give his name, so he just told me to say that it was from  _ your little buddy _ if you asked,” the waitress said, taking our used plates and replacing them with fresh ones for the cake.

“Al...I can’t believe he mustered up the courage to talk to a complete stranger over the phone just for me…” I mumbled as Dad and I got our slices. Al was the only person I ever referred to as my “little buddy,” so I knew it was him.

“I just wonder how he knew we were here,” Dad replied. He was never one to turn down cake, especially free cake, so he wasn’t going to complain.

“We come here after the c-ceremony every year, Dad,” I chuckled a bit.

“True. It was awfully nice for him to think of you, though.”

“Yeah...that just means I’m g-gonna have to let him cling to me for a bit longer."

“What did you ever do to make him like you so much?”

“You ask me like I know...I don’t. I-I guess I’ve just been nice to him. We’re more similar than I realize sometimes. We both just like it when people sit and hold us. We don’t have to be talking or interacting in any other way...I-I guess it’s kind of how I act around Lee…” I mumbled. I don’t think Dad knew about my crush on Leon, I’m pretty sure he saw us almost like brother and sister, kind of how I was with Raihan or Gordie. Or, if he did know, he either thought I was just some fangirl or it was some phase I was going through.

It was at that moment where I  _ did _ realize the similarity. I was able to get so close to Al because he reminded me of myself. We were both on the introverted side, Al much more than me, both rather small, rather weak, and enjoyed the company and affection of those bigger and older than us. Well, Al really enjoyed  _ my _ company, but I enjoyed the company of plenty of people bigger and older than myself. It was just now that I realized it; when Allister clung to me, it’s probably what people saw when  _ I _ clung to someone like Leon, Raihan, or even Gordie. It was kind of embarrassing, to be honest.

Dad and I finished our cake, which was delicious, by the way, and made our way back to Motostoke Stadium. There was still a bit of time before the doors would open to the public and people would start to flood it, hoping to see their favorite Gym Leader in person. Now, the Minor League Gym Leaders were the ones that sat and chatted in the side room while the Major League Gym Leaders were able to roam. The first thing that I was going to do was find Allister.

I knew that he’d be hiding in one of the side rooms that currently wasn’t in use. That’s what he always did in Stow-on-Side, and Motostoke Stadium wasn’t that different...just, more rooms were in use today, of course. Along the way, I passed the room that the staff member took me to when I came here to visit Kabu. My heart pounded as I saw the tripod without its camera. I knew that in a matter of time,  _ my _ camera would be the one on that tripod. I was terrified. What if I would end up making a complete buffoon of myself and embarrassing everyone? I’d lose the only friends I had...they’d never want to talk to me again…

As I walked and thought about potentially ruining the entire Major League, I, once again, jumped about five feet in the air as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Undoubtedly Raihan’s. His hand was so big that I could see his glove and skin...and not even in my peripheral vision.

“Hey, Squishy! Almost your big moment! How ya dealin’ with all this?” Raihan asked, his arm around me in a rather friendly way than a crushing one.

“I-I’m dealing with it...that’s really all I can say. You love all this, don’t you?” I replied.

“Heck yeah I do! There’s nothin’ better than walkin’ down that pitch and comin’ into a stadium of people cheering for me! There’s nothin’ better than bein’ in the company of people that love ya,” he chuckled. I shivered against his arm.

“Well, that’s easy for you. There’s not go-going to be anyone cheering for the  _ photographer _ of all people. It’s not like I’m actually going to be popular. They probably wouldn’t recognize me in the streets…” I mumbled. I didn’t want to admit that I wanted to be popular, but I did. I wanted people to like me. I wanted people to point at me and say “hey, that’s Maddie!” I wanted people to bring me prints of some of my photos and ask me to autograph them. I know that’s kinda weird coming from someone who just said that they were introverted, but it’s what I wanted.

“You don’t know that, Squish! If I’m bein’ honest, I think the people are gonna take pride in ya. You’re the one that the big guy hired to represent all of us...and you can’t forget... _ Leon~”  _ he said, whispering Leon’s name in my ear in some kind of sensual manner, making every single nerve in my body tingle.

“I-I-I guess so…”

“Who knows...ol’ Leon could finally realize that you’re tryna hit on him.”

“I-I am  _ not _ trying to hit on him! I’m just trying to be f-friendly, is all!”

“If you say so, Squishy. Anyway, what I’m trying to say is...I think the people will like ya! They’re gonna get to know ya, whether they like it or not. I wouldn’t fret over it, Squish. They don’t seem very hard to please. Look at how they get all goo-goo eyed over Leon,” he chuckled, ruffling my hair.

“Y-You really think they’ll like me? Dad just says I should ignore them.”

“Well, I think he meant that you shouldn’t pay attention to anything bad they might say about you...if they even do. We all get our fair share of rumors. Remember me and Goodra?” Raihan said, nudging my side. How could I forget? “If it makes ya feel any better, just know that ol’ Raihan’s always gonna be on your side...unless you do something so stupid that it would completely shatter the reputation of anyone that tries to defend you,” he nudged my side again. He really was like my big brother. I really did love him like a big brother, too.

“By the way, Raihan, have you seen Allister around somewhere? He surprised me with a cake for my birthday, and I wanted to go and thank him for it. He j-just likes to hide, and I have trouble finding him sometimes,” I smiled, leaning into Raihan a bit. His hoodie was really warm…

“I can’t say I have. With how short and skinny he is, he just kinda slips past me sometimes. It doesn’t help that this hall ain’t lit very well. I think you’re on the right side, though,” Raihan smiled, giving me a pat on the back before wishing me luck on my hunt for Allister and going to bother Leon...wherever he was.

I stumbled into several rooms, quickly apologizing and making my way out when I saw that they were being used. Most of them were just staff meetings, but the chairman and Oleana were in one of them, and luckily for me, I closed the door before Oleana’s glare could turn me into stone.

Eventually, I stumbled into the right room. The large, heavy door creaked open, and I was veiled in complete darkness, just like I was so used to in Stow-on-Side.

“Al? You in here?” I called, trying to make out some kind of figure. This had to be the right room. Al loved being in dark rooms. I heard footsteps coming toward me, then I was met by skinny arms and the soft fabric of a Ghost-Type uniform.

“Maddie…” Allister mumbled, embracing me and pressing his head into my chest, as per usual. “I’m scared…”

“It’s okay, bud. I’m sc-scared, too. We’re gonna get through the opening ceremony together, then you can go back to S-Stow-on-Side and hide until you get the first challenger!” I said, flipping the light on as we sat down together. I stroked his hair.

“I hate losing...I’m not ready to start again...it makes me feel like a big failure. It makes me feel useless…”

“You’re not useless, bud. No matter what anyone tells you, you’re not,” I said, planting a little kiss on the top of his head. His mask was on, so I couldn’t tell if he liked it or not...but by the way he cuddled into me, he did. “You’re a good Gym Leader and a good Trainer. You only train one type of Pokémon. It’s your job. When you only train one type of Pokémon, you’re expected to win some and lose some...just like any Trainer is. If I battled with just Mezuma, think of h-how many battles I’d lose! Mezuma’s very strong, but he has so many weaknesses! Fighting/Water isn’t very practical when it’s all you’ve got,” I said gently.

“Do you think my Pokémon get mad? Other than you and Bea, they’re really my only friends…” he mumbled, Bea, of course, being the Minor League Fighting-Type Gym Leader. We actually knew each other, she often watched Mezuma when Dad and I went somewhere and I couldn’t take him with me. Of course, Al couldn’t cuddle with Bea like this without getting kicked in the face, so I think that he was naturally closer with me.

“Al, from what I’ve seen of your Gengar, your Pokémon love you to bits. You do more with them than just battle, right?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“If y-you treat them well, then they’ll love you...and they  _ do _ love you. They’d try to escape if they didn’t like you. If Pokémon judged their Trainers on how well they battled, Mezuma would hate my guts. I know you love them, and they love you, all right? You’re not useless. You’re a competent Gym Leader who knows what he’s doing. You’re young for a Gym Leader, and I think that’s an accomplishment. Don’t talk about yourself like that, bud. Capiche?”

“If I’m not allowed to talk about myself like that, then you’re not, either…You’re a good Trainer, too. And I know you’re going to be a great photographer. I’ll be good when you have to take my picture...but you’re not allowed to say bad things about yourself in front of me anymore.”

“I’ll try, Al,” I smiled, ruffling his hair as he cuddled into me even more. “I r-really appreciate the gift that you sent me….so d-did Dad,” I chuckled. I reached down and took his mask off...and he actually let me. His eyes seemed as if he’d been crying. He always got like this whenever he made a big public appearance like this

“You’ll be fine, Al...j-just fine,” I smiled, holding him close to me as we cuddled. I tried to remain calm, but I was going insane on the inside. There was no clock in the room, but I knew that the time was getting closer and closer. I heard voices. It appeared that people were being let into the stadium.

“Don’t worry about them. They all like you, I promise. They’ll be happy to see you,” I said, stroking Al’s hair more as he tensed up. He’d get used to being around people after a while. He always did.

For a while, we just sat in silence, holding onto each other. The air gave a chilling aura of nervousness as we stayed together. I knew that I comforted Allister, so I didn’t mind letting him sit with me. It was better than having him freak out during the ceremony. Though, eventually, the intercom buzzed.

“All right, Gym Leaders! The ceremony will be starting soon! I highly recommend you get to your places!” Chairman Rose boomed, Al shivering as he quickly replaced his mask.

Before we could leave, the door opened, and Al nearly jumped out of his skin. It was Leon.

“Hey, Allister, hey Mads!” Leon said cheerfully. He moved to the side, and Al ran out as fast as he could, not making eye contact. Leon seemed to be used to that, sighing and shaking his head, though he still had a smile on his face.

“There you are, Mads! I was lookin’ for ya! You probably don’t know where you’re supposed to go, so I’ll take ya there,” he said, holding the door for me as I walked out.

“A-Are you g-gonna be with me, Lee?” I stuttered, terrified of the upcoming ceremony. I knew that Dad would be watching. Not just Dad...nearly all of Galar!

“Unfortunately, I’ll be on the other side of the stadium...but I’ll be sure to cheer you on. You’re bein’ awfully brave by doing this, and I just want you to know that I’m proud of you,” he said, giving me a gentle pat as we got to the room. It was right by the pitch that I would be walking out of. No one was here yet.

“You’re nervous, Mads. I can tell. I promised that I’d talk to you before the ceremony, and here we are! I’m gonna say a few things, and I want you to repeat after me. Got it?” He said.

“G-Got it…” I replied. Leon cleared his throat.

“I’m going to be just fine,” he began.

“I’m going to...b-be..just fine.”

“I’m going to do well.”

“I-I’m going to d-d-do well.”

“Leon thinks I can do it.”

“Leon th-thinks I can do it.”

“I think Leon is really cool and super hot.”

“I...I think Leon is r-really cool and super h-h-h….HOLD UP!” I cried, my face turning its signature shade of bright red as Leon burst into a fit of laughter. I mean, I  _ did _ think that he was really cool and super hot, but I wasn’t just going to go and admit it.

“Just jokin’ with ya, Mads. I figured that it would help lighten the mood a bit. If you just keep repeatin’ that stuff...minus the last one, of course, you should do just fine,” Leon said, giving me one last hug before the ceremony would start. I heard his heart beating as he kept me in his big, strong arms. For once, the brewing storm of nervousness that was raging inside of me calmed, even if it was just for a little while.

“Well, isn’t that lovely!” Chairman Rose exclaimed as he walked into the room. The devil woman wasn’t with him, so I was fine with having him around. “I see you two are getting along splendidly...though, I expected nothing less from you.”

“Sorry about that, chairman! I just wanted to wish Mads luck one last time before I headed off. I’ll see you guys later!” Leon said, letting go of me to walk to his side of the stadium to join the Gym Leaders. It was painful to let go. Now, the storm started to brew again. I took my camera out of my bag...but I also grabbed my antacid and started downing it.

“Careful, my dear, don’t take too much of that, now,” the chairman said, gently rubbing my back as I finished my swig.

“I-I’m sorry, chairman…”

“It’s fine! I just don’t want you getting sick, is all. Now, my dear, I can tell that you’re nervous. Would it make you feel better if you had that Urshifu of yours with you? As long as he behaves himself, I wouldn’t mind,” Chairman Rose said, smiling brightly.

“R-Really, chairman? You’d let me do that! I-I think that’ll make me feel a lot better! Thank you!” I said, pulling him into a hug. It was obvious that he really  _ did _ care about me and wanted me to be comfortable as a part of the Pokémon League.

“You’re up, chairman!” A League Staff member said, poking her head in. Chairman Rose nodded, and she disappeared just as quickly as she appeared.

“Now, just stand right here,” Chairman Rose said, placing me close to the now open doors. “When I call you, make your way out. Smile for the people. It’s as simple as that!” With that, he made his way out into the stadium. The audience roared.

I put my camera around my neck, then pressed the button on Mezuma’s Poké Ball and let him free. “Behave yourself, or you’ll have to go back in,” I said. He responded with a nod as Chairman Rose’s opening speech began. I couldn’t help but take another swig of antacid and tuck the bottle into one of my pockets as the chairman’s charismatic voice once again filled all of Motostoke Stadium. I could hardly listen to his speech. I was shaking in my shoes.

“I-I’m g-going to be just f-fine...I’m going t-to do well...Leon th-thinks I can do it...a-a-and I think L-Leon’s really cool and super hot…” I mumbled to myself as sweat started to drip from my forehead.

“Before we show off this year’s Gym Challengers and Gym Leaders, I have a very special someone that I’d like to introduce to you all,” Chairman Rose said. I made my way up, though I didn’t go outside yet.

“I’d like to introduce you to the Pokémon League’s official photographer, handpicked by yours truly! This young lady has shown exceptional quality and potential in her photography, and I truly believe that she will be a great person to visually and artistically represent our Great League! Galar, I present to you your new League Photographer, accompanied by her beloved Urshifu, Madison Delfina Castellana!” Chairman Rose cried. I stepped out onto the turf. I saw myself on the jumbotron. I did what the chairman told me and smiled at the people. Like they did when Rose himself stepped onto the turf, they roared.  _ For me.  _ The smile on my face becoming genuine rather than faked, I raised both of my hands in the air, making them cheer louder. All I could do was look to the Gym Leaders. Al was quaking, but he seemed happy. Milo and Nessa were clapping with the audience. Melony made a heart with her hands. Raihan gave me a big thumbs-up. I did my duty to the people and snapped a picture of Chairman Rose, who was obviously posing for one. I’d just taken my first photo as Galar’s official photographer.

Chairman Rose then called the League Challengers out, and a rather large group came onto the turf from the same place that I did, actually. If they were in the room when I was chugging antacid and sweating up a storm, I didn’t see them. There were a lot of them, surprisingly, and a lot of them were kids. I was quickly able to spot Emile, the kid that Dad sponsored...mainly because he looked at Mezuma with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. He couldn’t have been any older than ten, and he was one of the sickliest, frailest looking children I’d ever seen, second to only Allister. Seeing him in person made me realize that I kinda wished that Dad picked Marnie instead of him. She seemed to have more potential...but it wasn’t my choice. It was Dad’s.

Some League Staff members gathered up all of the Challengers, posing them all together for a group photo, which I snapped rather easily. The Challengers then moved off to the sides, making way for the Gym Leaders.

“Now...it’s time for the Gym Leaders! Usually, we have them come out in a big group, but this year, we’re trying something different! I want our new photographer to get shots of the Leaders individually, as well as in a group, so we’re going to have our Leaders come out one at a time, in the order that our Challengers will be meeting them in! Without further ado...firstly, we have everyone’s favorite Wooloo-loving farmer from Turffield, Milo!” Chairman Rose exclaimed as Milo walked out into the stadium and the audience cheered. He went out of his way to wave and tip his hat at the McGees, who were sitting in one of the front rows...which made them cheer louder. Milo and Peaches were the iconic love story of Galar, I swear. Once he got close enough to me, he waved and gave me a gentle smile. He was never one to be flamboyant.

“Next is the apple of Hulbury’s eye, Nessa!” More cheers. Nessa strutted out onto the turf. A ton of girls, probably those who watched her like a hawk on social media, squealed as they saw their idol. Nessa flashed me a quick, friendly smile before posing sassily. Once her picture was taken, she joined Milo.

“Thirdly, we have the elder with the fiery soul, Motostoke’s own Kabu!” The cheers were more...refined. Calm. People were excited to see Kabu, but they weren’t standing up in their seats or screaming like they were for Milo or Nessa. Kabu jogged his way over to me, giving me a nod and a neutral expression as I snapped his picture.

“Next is the tender, talented, yet slightly terrifying ten-year-old from Stow-on-Side, Allister!” Chairman Rose announced. The crowd began their cheering, but Raihan had to nudge Al a bit to get him to move, but he shuffled his way into the stadium, trying his best to remain calm as I snapped his photo. He couldn’t control himself and ended up running up to me and giving me a hug. The crowd started to laugh and clap louder.

“Well, would you look at that! Let’s give these two a few moments,” Chairman Rose chuckled.

“Al, you g-gotta get outta here. You’re disturbing the ceremony,” I whispered as he tried to bury his face in my chest, but my camera was in the way. I, like Raihan, gave him a little nudge, and he let me go, joining the other three.

“Now, where were we...Ah! Fifth, we have the wise woman who’s had this job longer than I’ve been alive, Ballonlea’s Opal!” Chairman Rose laughed, the audience seeming to laugh as well as Opal hobbled her way onto the turf. She couldn’t walk super fast, so she was allowed to take her time. Once she got to me, she gave me a smile and a little wave as she posed for her picture.

“Sixth is the ice-cold mother and matriarch from Circhester, Melony!” The crowd applauded Melony as she walked onto the turf, waving and blowing kisses at them before blowing me one, which I playfully caught before snapping her picture. I could feel Gordie shuddering from his couch in the other room.

“Seventh, we would have Piers, but...he didn’t show up...again. So, eighth, we have the Dragon Master himself, Hammerlocke’s own Raihan!” Chairman Rose announced. Just about every female in between the ages of 16-25 in the audience went insane as Raihan made his way onto the turf, snapping selfies the whole way over to me, where he stuck his tongue out at me before smirking for his picture. Once Raihan joined the others, they all got together for a group photo, and moved to the opposite side that the Challengers were on.

“Now, with our Gym Leaders introduced, we’ll get onto the finale of this ceremony...put your hands together for your undefeated Champion….LEON!” Chairman Rose screamed, moving to the side as Leon ran onto the turf, his trusty Charizard behind him. The audience absolutely erupted. They were screaming Leon’s name, taking their hats off and waving them, leaning over the rails, jumping up and down...Galarians loved their Champion. There was no doubting it. Leon gave me a friendly look before pulling off his signature pose, signaling for me to snap the picture.

The speech Leon gave was quite the usual, such as how he was already proud of each and every one of the Challengers just for finding someone to sponsor them, and he hoped that unlike last year’s disaster of a Gym Challenge,  _ someone _ would make it to the Finals and challenge him to a battle. He also mentioned that he had a gut feeling that this was going to be an incredible challenge, and that he wished each and every one of the Challengers luck on their journeys and hoped that they would not only grow as Trainers, but as people, and that the Gym Challenge was about testing your limits and even exceeding them...not necessarily about winning.

Once Leon’s speech was finished, the ceremony closed and everyone began to leave the stadium, though all of the Gym Leaders, Leon, and myself met up in the room that I came from.

“Another smooth ceremony if I do say so myself,” Kabu said calmly, wiping sweat from his forehead.

“Oh, you were so cute out there! I just wanted to eat you up!” Melony said, pulling me into a big hug and pinching my cheeks like an embarrassing mom.

“See, Squish? What were you so worried about? We told ya you’d be fine,” Raihan smiled, giving me yet another nudge once Melony finally released me.

“Well, tomorrow’s your day, Milo!” Nessa teased, nudging her friend, who just chuckled a bit nervously.

“I suppose it is. I hope I do well. I’m a bit on the rusty side when it comes to battling,” Milo smiled.

Then, the chairman came in and pulled me from the group, leading me to the room where the tripod sat. I knew that I was to now take photos of the Gym Challengers and print their League Cards for them. All in all, it was an incredibly time-consuming process, if I’m being honest, as many of them wanted to try out several poses before realizing that they didn’t like _ any _ of them and made me take an entire new set of photos,...a couple of people constantly blinked during photos, one kid even yawned during a photo and decided that he liked  _ that  _ one better than all of  _ my _ suggestions...this was the part of the ceremony that I didn’t enjoy. These kids were pretty darn hard to please...and there were so many of them! I was glad when it was over.

By the time the people all left and the League members were allowed to leave, it was evening. I didn’t realize that I’d spent nearly all day at the stadium. It all went by so quickly! I was going to meet up with Dad, but I felt a hand on my shoulder...and it was too gentle to be Raihan. I turned around. It was Leon.

“Hey, Mads! I just wanted to see if you wanted to take a walk to the station with me to make sure I...y’know,  _ get there, _ ” Leon said with a chuckle.

“Sure thing, Lee!” I said, taking out my phone and deciding to text Dad and tell him where I was going. If he didn’t feel like waiting, I knew how to get to Circhester by myself.

“How did it feel?” Leon asked as we made our way to the station. “How did it feel stepping out there for the first time?”

“H-Honestly...it was so weird! A-At first I couldn’t tell if the people liked me or not, but then when they all started cheering...it almost felt natural. I f-felt important. I felt like I belonged there. Don’t get me w-wrong, I was still nervous as all can be, but...it was in the back of my mind rather than the front. I-Is that how you felt?” I asked.

“When I was first doing the Gym Challenge? Absolutely not. At that opening ceremony, I felt like I  _ didn’t _ belong! I felt like I was just wastin’ my time. But...when they were declaring me Champion? Yeah, I felt like I belonged more than anything. I guess I sorta felt like you then. I’m just glad that it does feel natural for you. The people seemed to take you right in, too. I have a feeling that they’re lookin’ forward to gettin’ to know you better!” Leon smiled.

“I hope that’s t-true! I want to make them happy, after all,” I said.

The walk from the stadium to the station wasn’t very long, so we didn’t have a whole lot of time to talk. Though, I saw Leon to his train. He lived in Wyndon, which would have been an absolutely dreadful walk, unlike me walking to Circhester, so he  _ had  _ to take the train.

“All right, we’re here! Good luck, Lee!”

“To you as well, Mads,” Leon said, giving me one last hug for the night. I cherished the feeling once more.

“Just d-don’t lose!”

“Oh, like I’d do that,” he chuckled before he boarded his train and the door opened.

I made my way back to the stadium...but when I was almost there..I saw this kid standing on the sidewalk. He wasn’t very tall, was rather skinny, pale...and his hair was...white. We made a moment of eye contact, and once we did...we couldn’t take our eyes off of each other. I don’t know what I saw in this boy, but I couldn’t stop looking at him. I noticed that he felt the same way, too. For what I’d say was about two minutes, we stood there, just staring at each other, our mouths agape. After that time passed, the boy, blushing rather hard, ran off in the other direction. Trying to shake that encounter off, I finished my walk back. Dad was waiting for me, Boltund back on his harness, and Gordie was there, too.

“You did an excellent job today, Maddie. I expected no less from you. Seeing you smiling and lifting your hands like that was one of the most heartwarming things I’d seen in a long time...I just felt that I should let you know,” Dad said, a big smile on his face. It was obvious that he was proud of me.

“Yeah, I wish you were the photographer for the Minor League! I wonder why Rose hired one for the Major League...but not us,” Gordie said, a bit of jealousy in his voice.

“I think Chairman R-Rose just wants to test having a photographer and see if it’s something he should in-invest in. If things work out with me, you guys might have your own next year! I can’t say that it’ll be me, but at least you’ll have one,” I said. At least, that was my theory. It made sense and that’s all that mattered.

The three of us talked about the ceremony and our predictions for this year’s Gym Challenge until we arrived in Circhester. Dad and I went to our cabin while Gordie went back to his apartment. Upon entering the house, Dad unbuckled Boltund, and he immediately went to his bed to curl up and fall asleep. I wasn’t far behind him. The opening ceremony, even though I honestly didn’t really do much, left me exhausted.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m beat. I’m gonna go change and head to bed. Did you have a nice birthday?” Dad asked, yawning.

“You bet I did. It may have st-started badly, but it sure didn’t end that way,” I smiled. I was used to not doing things on my birthday, considering that the opening ceremony for the Gym Challenge always fell on it, so I was used to it. I got to spend time with my friends, take pictures, and show Galar who I really am. I considered it a success, but now it was time to end it with a good night’s sleep.

“I’m glad. G’night, Mads. Love ya.”

“G’night, Dad. Love you too,” I smiled, heading upstairs while Mezuma headed to the basement to do his nightly training. Once upstairs, I changed into my pajamas, put my glasses on the nightstand, and flopped into my bed. Considering today a success, I closed my eyes and almost immediately drifted off to sleep, awaiting what would come tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, remember when I said that chapters wouldn't be this long from now on? Well...this one is actually longer than chapter 1, haha. I'm not sure if chapters will shorten in length after this, but I do know that I'm having an absolute blast writing this and I really hope that you're enjoying the read! Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 5- April 2**

My alarm started going off at 5:00 this morning. It was my first official day of work, so I wasn’t going to be late. I had to make my way to Turffield in case Milo happened to get the first batch of challengers. Usually, the day after the opening ceremony was one of the busiest.

The Gym Challenge lasts a span of three months, the opening ceremony being on April 1 and the closing ceremony being on July 1. Now, this may seem like a long time to defeat eight...or ten...Gym Leaders, but trust me, people take the Gym Challenge very, _very_ seriously. Sometimes, especially when it comes to the later Gym Leaders, people will train for a week or two...and even up to a month! Everyone wants to be the one to face Leon, but only one of them will be able to. Sometimes, on things such as television programs and movies from other regions, the Gym Challenge is often portrayed as this quick-and-easy thing that people laugh and love their way through, but in reality, it’s neither quick or easy. It’s competitive, challenging, long, and unforgiving. They aren’t kids, they’re soldiers. Soldiers fighting in a war.

Naturally, the first few Gyms go by quickly, and it’s usually around Allister when there are bigger gaps in between battles. This is because Kabu’s gym is usually the Gym where the unfit Challengers drop out, leaving the competent ones. It’s where the Gym Challenge usually shows its difficulty. By the time the Challengers get to someone like Piers or Raihan, there are usually less than ten of them left, if that. Like Leon mentioned in his opening speech yesterday, the Gym Challenge last year ended early because no one ended up making it to the semifinals. You may be wondering how this could even happen, but what people don’t realize is that once you’re registered in the Gym Challenge, if you lose against a Gym Trainer or Gym Leader even once, you’re out. Some people tend to think that you can just battle the Gym Leaders as many times as you want, but that isn’t the case. If it was, the semifinals themselves would probably be three months long. The semifinals are meant to be the true tests to pick out the strongest of the strong...and see if the strongest of the strong can stand up to Leon in the Finals.

But, like I said, people usually face Milo the day after the opening ceremony. Chances are, they have a team that they trained up before the ceremony, so it doesn’t really require a lot...that, and a lot of the Challengers have tried it before, so they already know that Milo is a bit of a pushover. He is by no means a weak Gym Leader, he could be much stronger if he wanted to, but he doesn’t take battles very seriously and just wants to have fun with his Pokémon. He’s the complete opposite of a sore loser, so the League just figured that having him as the first Gym Leader would be the best thing to do. His friendliness helps the Challengers ease their way in.

Both Dad and Mezuma were still sleeping, so I used the flashlight on my phone to guide myself to the bathroom, only turning the light on once I was sure that the door was locked. I wasn’t going to wake Dad up, and I sure as heck wasn’t going to make Mezuma up; he’s an absolute bear when he doesn’t get enough sleep at night. Well...he _is_ a bear, but you know what I mean. Yeah.

 _‘I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. I’m actually doing this. I’m actually getting ready for my first day of work...for the Pokémon League. I never thought this day would actually come,’_ I thought to myself as I washed my hair. The panic was definitely setting in, but I remembered yesterday. I remembered how the people cheered for me. I remembered the stuff Leon told me to repeat when I got nervous. I couldn’t help but smile. I felt as if I could do it. It was just taking pictures, after all. It wasn’t like _I_ was the one who was battling the Gym Leaders. If anyone should be worried, it should be the Challengers. In a way, they’re fighting two battles: battles against the Gym Leaders and battles against each other. But...the battles against each other aren’t _just_ Pokémon battles. They’re battling to win the hearts of the Galarian people. Most people _want_ to be noticed by the people, and like I said yesterday, it’s usually around the time Challengers get to Allister when the people form their basic opinions. That’s mainly because Kabu shaves off the less qualified ones, and then out of the remaining Challengers, the people choose who they like. Those kids will be the one that I’d photograph. Personally, I feel as if everyone should get their chance, but I’m getting paid to do what the League wants which meant doing what the people want. 

Once I was showered and dressed, I figured that I should probably wake Mezuma up, even if I was afraid that he’d be cranky. I made my way back upstairs, sneaking past Dad’s room and into my own. He was still sprawled out on the floor, letting out occasional grunts as he slept.

“Mezuma…” I whispered, giving him a bit of a shake. He stirred, but obviously thought that I had a bad dream or something and was trying to say that I wanted to sleep with him. He wrapped his arms around me, drawing me closer to him before going right back to sleep. 

“Mezuma!” I whispered again, giving him another shake. “We have to get to Turffield!” He grumbled a little bit before letting out a massive yawn.

“We’re going to the Wild Area first if that makes you feel any better,” I smiled, speaking a bit louder so he wouldn’t end up falling back asleep. I know Mezuma loves the Wild Area just as much as I do, so I figured that that would wake him up.

Stretching a bit, he finally woke himself up, standing up and taking me with him. It isn’t very hard for him to pick me up, honestly. Even though I’m bigger, I’m still ridiculously short, so I only weigh about 135 pounds. Mezuma can easily lift double my weight, so to him, picking me up is probably the equivalent of picking up a toddler. 

Once we were downstairs, Mezuma put me down and I made sure that everything was in my bag. Unlike the smaller bag I brought yesterday, I packed a huge rucksack today. I was bringing more than my camera. I was bringing everything. It was rather heavy, but I’m trying to get stronger. Once I started, I had to have Mezuma carry it for me, but now I was actually able to get it on my shoulders. I’m improving, even if it’s a bit at a time.

I don’t actually know how to cook, so I’d have to eat breakfast when I got to Turffield. The Gyms don’t formally open until eight in the morning, and I doubted that anyone would challenge the Gym as soon as it opened, so I decided that I would see if the McGees needed any help around the orchard. I figured they would, since they don’t really hire people. It was just Mr. McGee, Mrs. McGee, and Peaches. Sometimes Milo will chip in and help, but he has his own duties to do when it comes to farming and being a Gym Leader, so he isn’t always available. I'm practically useless when it comes to anything _but_ photography, but I’m sure I could at least help with harvesting. With how fast Berries grow, they have to harvest some nearly every day. Even if I can’t help, I’m sure that they could do something with Mezuma.

Though, that was for later. Right now, we were heading to the Wild Area. Because I woke up so early, I had some extra time to kill, and I wanted to wander around and see what kinds of Pokémon roamed around at this time of day. I didn’t know if I’d take any pictures or not, but it didn’t hurt to observe. I hoped that I could get a good shot of a Pokémon sleeping. 

Circhester was so serene this morning. The snowfall was very light, no one was outside yet, and all of the stadium’s lights were still off. The only type of movement was the steam coming from the Hero’s Bath. It was so quiet that I could hear a pin drop. It was strange, to say the least. I’ve been out this early in the morning before, but I’ve never made time to look around and take in my surroundings. If I would’ve woken up just a bit later, I felt as if I could’ve gotten a very nice photo of the Hero’s Bath or the darkened stadium at sunrise...but that would have to be for another day. I promised Mezuma that we’d go to the Wild Area, and I already made him upset with me yesterday when I was going to go into the backwoods. I wanted to make it up to him and let him enjoy himself. 

From Circhester, we passed Spikemuth. The gate was closed, and like Circhester, not a peep could be heard. I couldn’t help but think about Piers again. I wondered if he was asleep or if he’d pulled another all-nighter. I wondered if he was feeling okay. I wondered if he hates me or not. I kind of wished I could go in and see Spikemuth this early in the morning. I wondered if they kept all of the neon lit or if they shut it off. As much as I don’t like the city, it’s mystifying. When it doesn’t _need_ to be opened to the public, it isn’t. It’s like Galar tries to forget about it, despite having a Major _and_ Minor League Gym located there. I just don’t understand why Piers chooses to live here instead of moving away. With his salary as a Gym Leader, he could move anywhere he wants. There’s nothing that says a Gym Leader has to live in the city that the stadium’s located in...well, Spikemuth doesn’t _have_ a stadium, but still, no one is telling Piers that he has to live in Spikemuth. I mean, look at Dad. He’s the Leader of Hammerlocke, but he lives in Circhester. Piers knows that Spikemuth is a desolate wasteland...but he chooses to live there. I mean, I _do_ see his side of it: he was born and raised there, so I could see how he developed some type of loyalty to it, but if _I_ were born there...I couldn’t take it. The kids from Spikemuth always seem so...sad. Even all of the photos of Dad with his parents...he seemed desolate.

Good lord, this isn’t the time to be rambling about Spikemuth. I can ramble about Spikemuth when I’m actually _in_ Spikemuth. I shuddered, knowing that Piers and I would eventually have to meet face-to-face...but that was for another time. Piers is the seventh Gym Leader, and the Challengers aren’t even on the first yet. I just need to stop worrying about the future and focus on the present. If you can't already tell, I'm not very good at that.

After I stood and stared at the Spikemuth gate for a while, I eventually felt Mezuma start to drag me away from it. It was obvious that he was eager to get to the Wild Area. I mumbled some kind of apology before the two of us made our way to Hammerlocke.

Like Circhester, it was odd to see Hammerlocke this early in the morning. Raihan was presumably still asleep, and if he _was_ awake, he was most likely at home and not out and about like he usually was. For once, I could take in the sights of the city and not worry about him sneaking up behind me and scaring the crap out of me. Usually, Hammerlocke is a rather busy city, so it was strange to see it like this. I still couldn’t help but brace myself...it’s like some kind of natural instinct. Raihan sneaking up behind me and suddenly putting his hand on my shoulder is engraved into my mind. I knew that he’d never intentionally hurt me...he just knows that I’m an incredibly jumpy person and likes to mess with me, I guess. Going into Hammerlocke without hearing his voice just seemed off. I checked my phone. It was around 6 in the morning now. People will be starting to wake up soon. In about a half an hour, the cities would have their first signs of life for the day. In order to have a better chance at seeing rarer Pokémon in the Wild Area, I didn’t take any chances. Mezuma and I made our way there as quickly as possible.

As soon as I entered the Wild Area, I took a deep breath, taking in the lovely air of my favorite location in all of Galar. From Hammerlocke Hills, I could see several tents pitched, signaling that some Trainers decided to camp out in the Wild Area with their Pokémon. Mezuma and I had camped out here for weeks at a time. It was almost like a second home to me. Mezuma loved it, too. He loved having such a wide, open space to run around and train. Some of the stronger Pokémon are almost like his rivals and constantly challenge him to battles, which keeps him distracted while I try to get the perfect photo.

Mezuma wandered off to do his training, but I wasn’t worried. He never strayed too far away, so if something were to happen to me, he would be close by and would be able to help. I was planning on heading to the Lake of Outrage, as there was a new bridge to the lake from Giant’s Cap that was recently built. The bridge would be perfect for my photography, as it was built to not interrupt the jumping patterns of Mantyke and Mantine...rather, the Pokémon would jump right over your head! This is a blessing in disguise for people like me who don’t own one of the fancy new Rotom Bikes and didn’t have any way to get across the water.

Though, I wasn’t going to try and photograph Mantyke or Mantine yet. Checking the weather app on my phone, I saw that the Lake of Outrage was under some heavy fog, but thunderstorms were also expected. As far as I could tell, it wasn’t raining, so I was hoping that I could bump into the Sylveon that lived there. I love Sylveon as a Pokémon...I just think it’s so pretty, especially its shiny form. I wanted to get a nice one of Sylveon for myself, yes, but I also wanted to give a print to Opal as a gift. Opal is someone who enjoys solitude, yes, but sometimes, I feel as if she can get a bit lonely. Whenever I went to Ballonlea Stadium and we had our little tea party, I sort of felt that loneliness. She seems to like me, too. I know how much Opal likes Fairy-Type Pokémon, so...I just wanted to give her a print of the Sylveon. I didn’t know why. I just did.

While Mezuma went and picked fights over in Giant’s Cap, I was going to go to the Lake of Outrage...but before I could, I saw an incredible sight. The Sylveon was actually right by the water, grooming itself. The fog wasn’t incredibly heavy, so it would actually add a sort of dreamy, mystical effect to the photos. That, and the water would make it look even better!

I immediately dropped my bag to the ground, taking my camera out. The Sylveon seemed busy with its grooming, so I really hoped that it wouldn’t see me. I decided to stay on the other side of the bridge to keep my distance. The Pokémon in the Wild Area are rather docile and will usually let me photograph them, probably because they can sense that I don’t have any Poké Balls with me. I have no intention of catching any of the Pokémon I photograph. Some people can’t seem to wrap their heads around this, especially when I photograph things such as shiny Pokémon. I just don’t really think that someone who’s as bad of a Trainer as I am deserves to have more than one Pokémon. I don’t really even think I deserve Mezuma. Actually...I think I should explain how Mezuma and I actually met. I know that there’s some people that are probably gonna think that I had this grand adventure on the Isle of Armor and somehow was some kind of chosen one who caught a Legendary Pokémon, but that’s not quite how it happened. Actually...I’d consider it the opposite of how it happened.

When Mezuma was shipped to the Isle of Armor as a Kubfu, I don’t know how, but he somehow escaped and made his way to Galar’s mainland. The people heard that there was a Legendary Pokémon that escaped from the Isle of Armor and made its way to the mainland...and naturally, they overreacted, thinking that some kind of gigantic monster was wandering around and threatening their lives. It wasn’t. It was a 2 foot tall, energetic cub of all things. Still, Dad told me not to leave the house. Naturally, since I was a “rebellious” thirteen-year-old- at the time, I decided to sit on the porch...because I wasn’t _technically_ leaving the house, but I was still outside in case this monster came to Circhester.

Turns out, he did. When I was on the porch snacking on some Pecha Berries and casually texting Piers, I saw Mezuma wander out of the backwoods and into the main city. He was a Pokémon I’d never seen before. I was intrigued. He must have smelled my Pecha Berries, because he made his way right up to the gate that separated my cabin from the rest of Circhester. Yeah, my cabin was somewhat close to the main city. It was connected by a little sidewalk that ended with a gate that could be easily opened and connected to the main fencing system of the city. Anyway, I felt bad for the poor guy, as the backwoods left him ruffled up, so I made my way to him. This was a Pokémon that I’d _never_ seen, neither in person nor through the media. Was _this_ really the little bugger that everyone was so afraid of? As I stared at him, I couldn’t help but immediately feel some kind of affection for him.

I took a Pecha Berry from my bowl and handed it to him. He roughly grabbed it and shoved the whole thing in his mouth, even though it hardly fit. I heard his little stomach growl. He was hungry. I couldn’t let him starve like this. I opened the gate and let him in. I didn’t know if anyone else would show him kindness, so I decided that I was going to be the one that would. The whole way to the cabin, he tugged at my hair, which I had grown out to around my knees at this time, and swatted at my leg, trying to tell me that he wanted more food. Problem was, I didn’t know how to cook...and still really don’t. The only food I really knew how to make was instant noodles. I didn’t know if Pokémon could eat human food, but it’d have to do. The bag that Dad kept the Pokémon food in was too high up for me to reach and too heavy for me to lift. He was driving me nuts, so I gave him a few Pecha Berries to stop him from tearing any more of my hair out...I already did that enough.

So, I cooked him the noodles, and to please his insatiable appetite a bit more, I grabbed one of the Slowpoke tails from the cupboard and put it in the pan. Yeah, that’s how much I cared about this little guy. I was giving him one of my Slowpoke tails. Leon is probably the only other person I’d give a Slowpoke tail to.

Mezuma devoured his meal. It was apparent that he hadn’t eaten in a rather long time. As he sat and tore his food to shreds like some kind of savage beast, I realized _why_ people were afraid. He was little, but he was strong. This is also when I thought of _Mezuma_ as a nickname for him. I didn’t know that he was a Kubfu, and I wanted to call him _something_ . How I thought of the name _Mezuma_ of all things I’ll never know, but what I do know is that it stuck...for both of us. I called him that, and he responded to it.

After eating like a little savage, he was naturally a mess. The red, spicy sauce from the noodles covered his face and arms. I had to clean him off in case he got out...the people would probably think he flipping killed someone and was covered in blood or something. As I took him to the sink and washed him off, he leaned into me...he nuzzled me...he trusted me. His little hand grabbed my arm. I can’t be sure, but I think he was already starting to love me...I know that _I_ was already starting to love _him._

When I was ten, Raihan had given me a Poké Ball, saying that I should try tossing it at a Pokémon that I wanted on my team and see if it worked. I wanted to whip it out and try to catch him, but...I didn’t want to lose that trust. Besides, I didn’t know if I’d be able to handle him. I knew that he was very strong, and if he were to break out, he’d most likely feel threatened and attack. Even if I did manage to catch him, he’d probably still feel betrayed. I decided to hold back. I would only catch him if I knew that he truly wanted to be with me.

When I was cleaning Mezuma off, I heard a knock on the door...and my heart dropped. I completely forgot about Dad. Dad was going to flip. He would never trust me again. I’d never be allowed out on my own. I’d never get my own Pokémon. I’d never be allowed to leave the house again! I let Mezuma down from the sink and made my way to the door, trying to figure out what to do. Though, when I opened the door, I felt a sense of relief. It wasn’t Dad. It was just Piers. He said that he came to check up on me...but I made it a bit too obvious that something was going on, which made him suspicious. He asked if I heard about the thing that came from the Isle of Armor...and Mezuma obviously thought that Piers was trying to threaten me or something, as he ran up and wrapped his arms around me protectively...even if they didn’t fit the whole way around.

I had to explain the situation. I mentioned that I was afraid that if Mezuma was sent back to the Isle of Armor, he’d be punished or mistreated for escaping. I now boldly told Piers that I had no intention of letting Mezuma go. Piers was surprisingly chill about the whole thing. He said that he wouldn’t rat me out, but it was Dad who I should be worrying about. He didn’t think that Dad would be as chill as he was being, and I agreed with him. I decided that I’d just have to hide Mezuma from Dad until the whole threat died down. I don’t really think that Piers thought that I could do it, but he chose not to say anything. He then decided to leave after that, as lunch hour was starting soon and he didn’t want to get busted hanging out with me when he was supposed to be in Spikemuth working. 

Now, Mezuma was full of energy. I had to do something...or else he’d tear the house apart. I was the weakest person in all of Galar, and still am, but Dad did keep a bench press and a punching bag in the basement as parts of his workout equipment. I’d just have to keep Mezuma settled there during lunch hour, then figure out what to do with him when Dad went back to work. 

Though, as I was getting Mezuma settled, I heard the door open. Dad was home early. I was never in the basement. He’d be suspicious for sure. I tried to run upstairs before he could see me, but it didn’t work. Though, that wasn’t the only thing that confused him. He questioned me about the noodles. He mentioned that I didn’t know how to cook. I said that I was trying to learn. He asked why I made the spicy ones when I hated spicy food. I said that I was broadening my horizons. He asked me why I was in the basement. I said that I thought I heard something, but it turned out to be nothing. He then brought Boltund out of his Poké Ball, saying that he’d feel better if he went and checked for himself. I practically begged him not to. He was incredibly suspicious, but he decided to take my word and eat first.

As Dad was making and eating his lunch, I heard the door open. Mezuma wandered out, and by the way his fur was tangled and wet, he made use of the workout equipment. Luckily, Dad didn’t seem to hear the door open. Mezuma made his way to Boltund’s bowl, obviously thirsty. I didn’t even think about giving him water. Oops.

After he took his drink, I tried to get Mezuma back in the basement, but Boltund ended up seeing us. Noticing the strange presence, he started to bark, which got Dad’s attention. I loved Boltund, but I was about ready to snap his neck. He completely spoiled my plan, and now Dad saw that I was trying to hide the fugitive Pokémon from him. Already tearing up, I tried to explain to him that Mezuma was my friend, had never tried to hurt me, and that I had indeed disobeyed him and left the house. I made the food for _him_ , not for myself. I told Dad that he was hungry and I fed him...but Dad still wanted to take him to the chairman. I gave in, wrapping Mezuma in the afghan that we usually kept on the couch as Dad closed the Gym early. We made our way to Wyndon.

Once in the chairman’s office, Dad made me show Mezuma to him and explained that he was in Circhester. Naturally, Chairman Rose was already going to start the preparations to send him back to the Isle of Armor, but I broke down. I begged the chairman to let me keep him. I was ready to be a Trainer. I was the one person that showed this Pokémon kindness, and I couldn’t betray him. I had a nickname for him. I loved him. I asked for him to give me a chance. I knew that he was strong, but maybe, just maybe, I could handle him. I promised him that I’d give him back if he proved to be too much. Chairman Rose listened to my arguments, but obviously just wanted to quickly rip the bandage off and get the painful part over with. He went to grab Mezuma...but Mezuma fought him off and held onto me tightly. I did the same.

The chairman was obviously surprised. He mumbled something about not being able to separate us because of how much we’d already bonded and how much mutual trust there was between us. He knew that there was already love between us, and he wasn’t going to be the one to break that loving relationship. He said that he consented to letting me catch Mezuma, but I had to get Dad’s permission first. Dad, probably knowing that I’d hate him for the rest of my life if he said no, let me, even though I don’t think he was very keen on it...but trust me, Mezuma’s grown on him. Like, a lot.

After I was given permission, I pulled out the Poké Ball, asking Mezuma if he wanted to join me. I could tell that he did, so I pressed the button on the ball...and he barely put up a struggle. I was finally a Trainer...and I already loved my new partner very much. I don’t know what the people on the Isle of Armor ever did, considering that their Kubfu never came back, but quite frankly, I don’t care. Mezuma is taken care of and loved. It may not have been the grand adventure that people were hoping it was, but the day that I caught Mezuma was one of the best days of my life.

Anyhoo...where were we? Oh, yeah. Sylveon. Once getting my camera out of my bag, I got down on my stomach, starting to slowly zoom in on the Pokémon. To my complete and utter delight, it apparently realized that it was thirsty right as I happened to be zooming in on it, and it leaned down, starting to lap at the water. The sky...the fog...the water...it was a perfect shot! I snapped the photo, excitedly rolling over and looking at it on the camera. It had that mystical and dreamy vibe to it that I really think Opal would enjoy. Though...Sylveon saw me snap the photo, and once it was done with its drink, it actually crossed the bridge, wrapping one of its ribbons around my arm to let me know that it wanted something in return for letting me photograph it. This happened more often than not, so I was prepared. I reached into my bag, pulling out a container of treats. I originally tried to give these to Mezuma when he was a Kubfu, but he didn’t like them. He much preferred just eating peanut butter. I gave the Sylveon a few treats, and after it ate them, it murred and nuzzled up against me, a sign of a smooth transaction, before wandering back across the bridge to its home. Though, there was still time, and I wanted to cross the bridge and see what the land on the other side of the lake held for me. After all, when the weather was crossing over like this, you could find some really cool stuff!

While Mezuma continued his training, I took my first step onto the bridge. It seemed sturdy, so that was a good thing. I took a few more steps, and gasped as a Mantyke made its way out of the water, jumping directly over my head and gently landing in the water on the other side the bridge. It was so cool! I could only imagine a young Gym Challenger crossing the bridge and seeing that for the first time, just as I did. It would probably be magical for them. Mantyke and Mantine are very friendly Pokémon, I heard that in Alola people use them for surfing, so they definitely don’t mind jumping over people’s heads. In fact, when I was crossing the bridge, I probably had about four Mantyke and two Mantine jump over me. It was incredible. I’m not sure how I’d be able to photograph something like that in the future, but I’d have to try.

As I crossed the bridge, I heard thunder in the distance, but it wasn’t quite raining yet, luckily for me. I don’t mind the rain personally, but I always worry about how my camera will react during heavier showers, so I tend not to take photos in those conditions. I hoped that Pokémon that usually only showed up during thunderstorms would be out right now, waiting for the storm to start...and I was right!

 _‘’Oh, gosh…’_ I thought to myself as I stared at the Pokémon sitting in front of me. It was a Drampa! I never, ever thought I’d be able to get an actual shot of one, considering that they’re pretty rare and only appear during thunderstorms...but here one was, right in front of me! The fog added the same mystical effect that it added for Sylveon, but even more so for Drampa, which is already a somewhat mystical Pokémon to begin with. The stars seemed like they were aligned. This felt like a once in a lifetime chance. I _had_ to get this Drampa.

Slowly, I made my way back across the bridge, meeting a few more Mantyke and Mantine, and grabbed my tripod. I didn’t go very fast, as I didn’t want to startle this majestic creature, afraid that I would either scare it away or make it attack. One I had my tripod, I made my way back across the bridge, setting it up, and preparing my camera. I pointed my camera in the Drampa’s direction. It knew I was there and turned its head to look at me, but obviously didn’t feel threatened by my presence. In fact, it stretched out its neck to curiously look at the camera, which made the picture perfect! The fog swirled around the Pokémon in a way that almost made it look like a dream sequence in a movie. I snapped the picture, and the Drampa let out some kind of low rumble, but didn’t seem to be disturbed.

“Th-Thank you…” I mumbled to the Pokémon, walking over to it. Gently, it leaned its head down, and I gave it a little pat. Unlike Sylveon, it was obvious that Drampa didn’t want any sort of payment for letting me take its picture. I made my way back across the bridge, and once I had everything put away, I rejoiced in my new photos, jumping up and down, giving Mezuma a huge hug, and trying not to squeal so loud that it woke everyone up. The Sylveon picture would be special, with only myself and Opal being in possession of it, but the Drampa picture...it was too good _not_ to list in my shop! I doubt that anyone will buy it, but they need to see it. I want to share that delightful encounter with everyone!

I was satisfied. No, I was more than that. I was absolutely elated! Nothing could get me down at this point. Next time I was free, I’d hop on the computer and edit the photos, then make a print of the Sylveon one for Opal and put the Drampa one on my website. I don’t want to come across as some kind of spoiled brat, considering that I'm a sixteen year old girl with a very expensive camera and and other high-quality photography equipment, but it turns out that one of Dad’s old friends from Spikemuth owns some kind of postal store in Hammerlocke, but it also deals with prints. He lets me make prints of my photos free of charge, mainly because he likes Dad and likes small businesses, like mine could be considered. Besides, now that I have my job, he can boast that he’s the official printer of the League Photographer...if anyone cares. But, seriously, I really appreciate his generosity. I’m saving for a fancy underwater camera, and the fact that I don’t have to add printing costs into my prices means that I can charge people less...and hopefully make more sales. Scott, if you somehow find this book and end up reading it, kudos to you, man.

Happy with my photos, I started to make my way out of the Wild Area to Motostoke...and from there, I’d make my way through the Galar Mine and head to Turffield. There was still quite some time before the Gym would open, so I was hoping that I could help the McGees a little. I wanted to thank Peaches for giving me those biscuits when I first stopped in Turffield, too. 

Once I got to Motostoke, I saw that people were starting to come out of their houses. A lot of them were positioned near the Budew Drop Inn, obviously wanting to wish the Gym Challengers good luck as they left their rooms and began their journeys. I’m fairly certain that Kabu wakes up at dawn every morning, so I’m sure that he was around somewhere, but I didn’t see him. He goes on several jogs a day, so he was probably on one of those. I was admittedly a little bummed that no one in Motostoke seemed to recognize me, especially after my reception during yesterday’s ceremony, but I wasn’t going to fret over it. It was my first day, after all. They’ll get to know me when I bother Kabu...which actually won’t be that long from now. 

From Motostoke, I made my way to the Galar Mine. I’m assuming that the workers hadn’t arrived yet...but if they did, they must have been pretty deep inside, because I didn’t see a single person. It was actually quite uneventful, except for the part where I almost got run over by a Carkol. Then again, it was my fault for walking on the tracks, I guess. It was just trying to do its job. So, yeah, there wasn’t really anything to say about the mine. Onto Turffield, I suppose.

As I expected, Turffield was already hustling and bustling. The people always wake up early, and the smell of cooking breakfast resonated from a mile away. Actually, I’m pretty sure I could smell it from the mine. It made me realize how hungry I was...but it was either I wait for Dad to wake up and eat breakfast or I get those amazing photos at the Wild Area. As stupid as this may sound, I chose the photos.

I made my way to the McGee household. It was quite easy to find, as their many Berry trees are planted alongside a long dirt path which leads to the most stereotypical rustic country house you could ever imagine. It’s stereotypical, sure, but it’s absolutely gorgeous. Don’t get me wrong, I adore my cabin and all, but for a split second, I was jealous of the McGees. I knew that Mr. McGee built this home from the ground up, and I could definitely see the love.

I knocked on the door. There was a bit of a shuffle, and I heard what sounded like a Yamper barking, at least from my own experience, then the door opened. Mrs. McGee was the one who answered. She’s a very nice lady, but I immediately shied away...because that’s just my personality. She seemed to recognize me from the ceremony.

“Oh, hi there! Are you looking for Milo?” She asked. I shook my head.

“N-Not yet, ma’am. I actually came down here to see if you guys n-needed any help. S-Sort of as a way of thanking you, I suppose,” I stuttered. Mrs. McGee smiled.

“That’s awfully sweet of you. I’ll send you out with Peaches when she’s ready. Have you eaten?” She replied. I shook my head.

“Well, that won’t do. Come in. We have plenty. We’ll feed that big guy of yours, too,” she said, leading me inside. I then saw that the house is just as nice on the inside as it is on the outside. I had an idea for a photo that I wanted to try. I just hope that they’d let me.

Mrs. McGee led me to the kitchen, where her husband and daughter were sitting. There was an extra seat, along with a plate that had obviously had food on it before, so I was assuming that Milo had breakfast with the family before heading out. Mr. McGee and Peaches both gave me a friendly smile, and Mrs. McGee explained why I was here. Mr. McGee eyed up Mezuma while his wife fixed us some food.

“You’re name’s Maddie, isn’t it? Mi’s been talkin’ heaps about you,” Peaches said once we were settled. Darn it...I _hate_ it when people talk about me and I don’t know what they said.

“A-All good things, I-I hope…!” I stuttered. Pretty girl...had trouble talking to her...

“Nothin’ but! He really thinks you’re sweeter than a Custap Berry. Says that Mr. Rose couldn’t have chosen anyone better. He’s really lookin’ forward to bein’ able to work with ya,” she replied. “And so am I. Berry harvestin’ isn’t that hard. I think you’ll catch on real nicely,” she said with a smile. I liked her already. I didn’t know her very well, but I liked her.

After a very hearty breakfast and some conversation with the McGees, who grew on me almost instantly, Peaches and I put on our aprons and made our way out to the orchard, each carrying multiple large baskets. Once we put the baskets down, Peaches grabbed two Poké Balls, tossing them both at once. Out of one came a Greedent, the other a Tsareena.

“These two are my helpers! Tsareena uses her strong legs to kick the trees and give ‘em a good shake. This gets the Berries to fall...then, ol’ Greedent goes up and gets some that may not have fallen...but he keeps some for himself as part of the deal. So really, all we have to do is pick ‘em up,” Peaches smiled.

I should really take the time to say that Peaches is probably the prime example of a Turffield-born beauty. She’s blonde, though her hair is more of a dandelion yellow than anything else, with straight hair down to her shoulders and a straight fringe. She has small, somewhat thin eyebrows and the most gorgeous green eyes I think I’ve ever seen. Her skin is fair with very warm, peachy undertones...probably how she got her nickname. Yeah, turns out, she told me that her real name is Pecha! Peaches is just a nickname! She has very small hoop earrings and a beauty spot to the bottom right of her lip just to make her even prettier, apparently. Her outfit just consists of a ruffled blouse, loose jeans, boots, and a straw hat. Honestly, as much as I'm afraid of pretty girls, I’m starting to see how she and Milo were compatible. I’m starting to see why they’re so iconic.

“Here, I’ll show ya how we do it down here!” Peaches said, letting her Pokémon take over. As she said, Tsareena gave the tree a mighty kick, sending plenty of Berries falling down. Then, she gathered them all in her apron and put them in the basket.

“Now, Greedent’s gonna do his job. He knows which Berries are ready and which ones aren’t, which is why he’s such a big help,” Peaches explained as Greedent scurried his way into the tree, dropping even more Berries into the basket. I occasionally heard nibbling noises. Peaches wasn’t lying when she said that her Greedent kept some for himself.

“A-All right, I think I can do this!” I chuckled nervously as Tsareena moved to the next tree, giving it its kick. “Will the trees be all right? Ts-Tsareena’s kicking them pretty hard.”

“Are you kiddin’? These things are sturdy as can be! This isn’t the first time that Tsareena’s given ‘em a kickin’, and it certainly won’t be the last. Have that big guy of yours give ‘em a shake if you don’t believe me,” Peaches replied with a smile as Greedent jumped to the next tree.

I looked at Mezuma. I didn’t know if I wanted to take up her offer. Mezuma was pretty strong. The last thing I wanted to do while trying to help the McGees out was end up uprooting one of their precious trees because my Urshifu doesn’t know his own strength. Though, Peaches seemed intent on having Mezuma try it out.

“Be gentle with it…” I whispered as he made his way to a rather large tree. He wrapped his hands around it. I immediately started tugging at my hair. If he somehow damaged this tree, Milo would probably use his ridiculous strength to beat me to a pulp. Mezuma shook the tree. Berries went flying, unlike the gentle fall that occurred when Tsareena kicked it. I expected Peaches to get really mad at me, but she just laughed.

“See? The tree’s just fine!” She chuckled as I ran to pick up the Berries that Mezuma knocked halfway across the orchard. At least she made a point.

“C-Can I ask you something?” I said as Peaches and I were picking up Berries that Tsareena and Mezuma dropped from the trees.

“Of course,” Peaches replied.

“Do you think your parents would let me take a picture of the inside of your house? B-Because when I came in for breakfast, I thought of a really good idea.”

“Why don’t you go ask my ma? She’s right there!” Peaches said, pointing to the porch. Mrs. McGee was sitting there, watching us as she worked on some kind of embroidery project.

I did what Peaches said. I went up to Mrs. McGee and explained the idea to her, and she absolutely loved it. She said that I could take the photo, so long as I gave them a print. I agreed to that. Now, I’d just have to talk to Milo, and if he let me borrow a very special model, I’d be set. But that’s for later.

Peaches and I continued working on harvesting the Berries, and we actually got a lot of work done. I was surprised how well two girls, an Urshifu, a Tsareena, and a Greedent could work. Peaches suggested I get a part-time job here when the Gym Challenge wasn’t going on to make a bit of extra money to save up for my camera, and that wouldn’t be a bad idea.

At eight o’clock, the lights of the stadium flickered on, signaling that it was open. I also got a picture message from Leon, which I opened. It was a picture of himself, completely decked out in his Champion outfit, giving me a thumbs-up and that big, stupid grin of his. The caption read “The Gym Challenge officially begins! Good luck, Mads!” My face turned its signature red and I couldn’t help but show Peaches, who giggled.

“I can’t believe Mi hasn’t sent me some kind of dorky message like that yet,” she said as Tsareena gave the next tree a kick. “He gets awfully worried when the Challenge first starts. He ended up stayin’ with me and my folks for the past few nights so we could calm his nerves.” That surprised me. Milo doesn’t really seem like the type to be nervous like that. And...they don’t live together? I thought they’ve been dating for like...five years.

“I w-would have never known…” I said as we continued picking the Berries.

“It’s really just during the start. Once he gets a few battles outta the way, he’s fine. There’s not a lot that actually gets Mi down,” Peaches replied with a smile. I was actually having a really good time with her! I thought that I’d be a nervous wreck like I was with Nessa, but I was pleasantly surprised.

Peaches and I proved to be a very good team, and Mezuma was more of a help than I expected him to be. Sure, when he shook the trees, he’d sometimes send Berries flying so fast that they’d probably break the sound barrier and I had to walk about a mile to go and get them, but at least Peaches and I had a good laugh. 

“We’re getting a lot of B-Berries, here...what do you guys do with all of these, exactly?” I asked. The orchard was quite big, and with how quickly Berries tended to grow, it naturally led to tons of produce.

“We do a great deal of things with ‘em. We use ‘em for things such as biscuits,---which I’m sure you’re aware of---pies, jams... a whole bunch’a foods, really. We sell some of ‘em, and we give some of ‘em to the Pokémon here in Turffield. Pokémon love Berries, y’know. Here in Turffield, the people and Pokémon depend on each other a whole lot, and it’s the least we can do to reward ‘em for helpin’ us,” Peaches said, giving her Greedent a loving pet as he munched on a Berry. He gave her a nuzzle in return.

Peaches and I were going to continue on harvesting the Berries, but suddenly, my phone went off. It was a call from Milo.

“Hello?” I answered, looking at Peaches.

“Hey! Milo here! I just wanted to let you know that we’ve got the first Challenger! If you’re close by, I recommend you make your way to the stadium!” Milo said. He was trying to be cheerful, but I did sense the nervousness in his voice, just like Peaches said.

“Oh, a-all right! I’ll be over! Peaches s-says she loves you,” I said, Peaches rolling her eyes and chuckling.

“He loves you too,” I said, chuckling myself once I hung up. “W-Well, I gotta go to the stadium now...but once I get photos of the first few battles, I can come and help you out more!”

“I’d really like that. I think my ma would really like that, too. Look at her watchin’ us like this,” Peaches replied, looking over to the porch. Mrs. McGee was still watching us as she worked on her embroidery, a gentle smile on her face.

Before I left, Peaches ran up to the porch and grabbed a smaller basket, this one looking handmade and decorated with flowers and ribbon. She went through the Berries, picking out some of the big, plump ones and putting them in the basket before handing it to me.

“Here, give this to Mi...and tell him to _share_ with his Pokémon this time! When I gave him the basket last year, he didn’t eat a single Berry himself! He let the Pokémon eat ‘em all! I picked his favorites on purpose,” Peaches smiled. I nodded.

Basket in hand, Mezuma and I were off to Turffield Stadium to get some of the first photos of the Gym Challenge! The stadium isn’t very far away from the orchard, so it wasn’t an incredibly long walk, but on my way there, I got some nice, friendly comments from Turffield residents doing their daily tasks. I’m not sure if it was because of my role as League Photographer or if the people of Turffield are just really, really nice, but either way, it felt good.

Do you know what also felt pretty darn good? Cutting people in line because I’m a member of the Pokémon League that has to get to the Gym Leader before the battles actually start. Naturally, since these battles were going to be the first few battles of the year’s Gym Challenge, the stadium was packed. If people can’t get seats, they watch from the screens inside. There are a few special people who spend ridiculous amounts of money in order to get a season pass and have priority seating...but I’m even more special. I was able to whip out my fancy card that Chairman Rose gave me, shove through the crowd and manage to make my way inside, even past the passholders. Though, I had to put Mezuma in his ball, mainly because I didn’t want a giant bear sending people flying like he sent those Berries flying earlier.

Once I managed to shove my way through the crowd, I finally entered the stadium. Currently, all of the screens were focused on the first Gym Challenger, trying to herd all of the Wooloo and get them to roll into their designated area. I showed my card to the security guard and he removed some kind of rope, allowing me to explore the parts of the stadium that weren’t currently open to the public. The stadiums all had a similar layout, so from my experience at Motostoke Stadium from yesterday, I had a good idea of where Milo would be waiting.

I made my way around the stadium, and, of course, when I opened the door, Milo was sitting there, fiddling with his hat and waiting. When he saw me, he couldn’t help but smile, especially when he saw that I was holding the basket of Berries and was still wearing my McGee’s apron.

“Hey, Maddie! I see you were helping Peaches out,” Milo said with a chuckle. He was seeming to accept that the Gym Challenge was beginning. I didn’t sense as much nervousness in his voice as I did before.

“Yeah, I-I was! She told me to give this to you...she sp-specifically told me to tell you that you have to share these with your Pokémon and eat some yourself. She made sure to pick out your favorites,” I smiled, handing Milo the basket. “You doing okay?”

“I am now, thanks for asking. It’s always the first few moments that get me a little jittery, y’know? After not doing this for about nine months, you have to get used to it again. It goes about the same every year, though, so I really don’t know why I worry so much,” Milo replied. I put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him like he was able to comfort me yesterday.

“Milo, I know y-you’ll be fine. What are you worried about?”

“I’m not really worried about anything. It’s just nerves, I guess.”

“T-Trust me, I know more about nerves than anyone else in Galar. I-I probably shouldn’t be the one giving this to you, but Lee always does this to me when I get nervous. Mind if I give you a little...uh...-p-pep talk?”

“Sure, go ahead,” Milo smiled.

“Honestly, I don’t even know why you’re worried. Y-You’re great. If I were competent enough to do the Gym Challenge, which I’m not, I wouldn’t want anyone else but you to ease me into things. You’re not ov-overbearing, not a sore loser, not aggressive...from what I’ve seen, you have fun, you love your Pokémon, and you’re passionate about battles...but not necessarily winning. No matter the outcome, you keep that smile on your face! You do your job well,” I started. I’m no literary genius, you could probably tell if you’ve actually been reading this thing, but I mean what I say.

“Not only that, b-but everyone in Turffield loves you! They t-t-take pride in you! If you’re not doing this for yourself, do it for them. They don’t want Milo, _their_ Milo, to be seen as nervous and cowardly. N-Not that they ever would, but...uhh….y-y-y-y-you get the point..” I said, stuttering and getting caught up in my own words. I was afraid that I offended him. He smiled and nodded, obviously signaling that I hadn’t.

“W-What I was trying to say is that you’re their friend, their c-colleague, their Gym Leader, and they’ll love you, no matter what happens during this Gym Challenge, or any other Gym Challenge. I-If you’d go and lose every single battle you fought, they’d still love you. It’s not your strength or your winning streak that they love. It’s your kindness, your love for the Pokémon and people of Turffield, your happiness, that they love. A-And it’s not just the people of Turffield, either! It’s all of Galar! Look at how much they hound you and Peaches when you two go out together. You two are _iconic!_

T-This may sound a bit hypocritical from the biggest worrywart in all of Galar, but you’re going to do great. I want you to go out there with happiness and confidence. _That’s_ the Milo that I want to snap a photo of. The Milo that’s proud of himself for even _being_ a Gym Leader in the first place. The Milo that’s en-enjoying himself. The friendly, warm-hearted Milo that I’ve come to know over these past few days,” I finished with a big smile. Gosh, I was proud of that! It wasn't as high-quality as Leon’s pep talks were, bue then again, I don't possess the ridiculous self-confidence that Leon has. Seriously, that man is the most confident, self-loving person I’ve ever met in my entire life...even more than Dad. If he could rub even a bit of his confidence off on me....hoo boy, I couldn’t even _think_ about it.

Milo pulled me into a hug. As much as I appreciated the friendly gesture, it almost triggered my fight-or-flight response. I'm someone who should be used to big guys messing with me, mainly since I hang out with Leon, Raihan, and even Gordie...but Milo's _huge_ . He isn’t very tall, in fact, Peaches is taller than him, but he is one of the broadest people I’ve ever met. I was afraid that he’d squash me like a bug. Though, as I mentioned before, Milo seems to be a person who knows his own strength, so he made sure to hug me tight enough to show his appreciation, but not so tight that he broke my ribs, which I appreciated, especially considering I _have_ had a broken rib before, thanks to Raihan.

“Thanks, Maddie. I won’t ruin your pictures, I promise,” he said, giving me a big grin.

“I-It’s not about me! I-I didn’t just say that b-because I wanted good pictures or a-anything!” I cried. He smiled and rubbed my shoulder a bit.

“Just teasing, Maddie. Just teasing,” he said, grabbing the basket and offering me a Berry as he grabbed one himself. I thanked him and took a rather sweet one myself. Sweet Berries are always my choice Berry.

The Gym Challenger was now on the final part of the puzzle, after some initial struggle. Milo knew that his time to shine was coming. He brought out his Gym Team, which consists of just a Gossifleur and an Eldegoss, letting them snack on some of the Berries as well.

Soon, we heard news that the Challenger had finally finished, and that they were making their final preparations before they’d be facing Milo. This was my time to come out onto the field. I wished Milo luck one more time before following the League Staff member down the pitch and onto the field. Just like in Motostoke yesterday, the seats were completely filled. The people were excited to see their beloved Milo, that’s for sure. As I walked in and started to get my camera out, I saw that I was on the jumbotron once again. There was moderate applause, but like I said, I was new to the scene. They probably wanted to _see_ my photos online and see how I interacted with the Gym Leaders before they decided if they liked me or not. Once my camera was out, even though I was nervous to be in front of all of these people, I gave them a friendly smile. I wanted to make them proud.

Finally, the battle began. The Challenger, a young girl who was probably no older than twelve, walked out onto the field...and at the same time, Milo entered. Banners waved. Crowds cheered. Excited voices were heard...but I doubt that any of them were for the poor girl. Rather, they were for Milo. As they faced each other in the middle of the field, I ran up and snapped a photo. The Challenger looked terrified, but she also looked rather confident in herself. If Milo was still feeling nervous, he wasn’t showing it.

The two made their way to opposite sides of the stadium, a safe distance away from each other. I just really hoped that I wouldn’t get hit with debris or something. If I ended up getting hurt, Mezuma would probably end up going on a rampage. Though, the stadium was rather big...maybe I was just being too much of a worrywart. Yeah, that’s probably it.

The battle started. Honestly, I know there’s people that love watching live or televised battles, but they make me tremble. Like, they freak me out...not so badly that I’m not able to do my job, but still, I realized that battling just wasn’t my thing. So, if any of you expected me to go into huge details about the battles, that’s not going to be happening. If anything, recordings of them are probably floating around on the Internet. Hey, you’ll probably see me in them! 

As Milo and this young girl battled, I constantly made my way around the stadium, capturing the battle at several different angles and really focusing on the facial expressions of the Trainers. This is what I love. I hate stale, bland, robotic poses. I don’t like it when people actually _pose_ for photos. I like capturing the real-time, genuine expressions on their faces. They aren’t acting. There were real emotions going on here. If this girl lost, she was done. Of course, Milo’s job wasn’t at stake, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t want to win.

Then, they both Dynamaxed their Pokémon. Now, I’d never taken a photo of a Dynamax Pokémon in my life, so naturally, the pictures aren’t the greatest, but I figured that the chairman would understand. Being someone that personally doesn’t have a Dynamax Band and has no desire to have one, my experience would be purely through my role as the League Photographer. I ran up and tried to find a way to get a shot of both of the huge Pokémon at once, and I’d say that it was...decent.

Shortly after they Dynamaxed, the battle was over...and the Challenger had won. The audience was cheering throughout the whole battle, but now, they really made some noise. The last photo I snapped was of the girl shaking hands with Milo, and after recording her name and League Number, I made my way back into the side room to await the next Challenger.

“You okay?” I asked, gently rubbing Milo’s back. He definitely worked up a sweat, and was now taking a rather large drink.

“I feel great,” Milo said with a smile, going to heal his Pokémon. “I really do. Every year, I forget how nice it feels to actually be doing this again. You think Peaches was watching?”

“I’m sure she was. I b-bet that they were all gathered around that dinky little telly they have,” I replied with a chuckle. We got a report that the next Challenger had just made their way into the stadium.

All in all, the morning was how I just described. While the Challengers were making their way through the stadium, Milo just chatted and snacked on the Berries that Peaches had given us. Then, when the Challengers completed the puzzle, I made my way out to the field and took my photos. I got some photos of the first three Challengers, all of which won against Milo, and then decided that I had enough to please the chairman. By the time I was done, it was lunch hour, and the stadium temporarily closed. Milo and I, with the now empty basket, decided to head back to the McGee household.

Once we arrived, Peaches, who was on the porch with her father this time, immediately ran down to her man, giving him a big hug. Like with me, Milo hugged her tight, but not tight enough to kill her.

“You all right, Mi?” Peaches asked, resting her head on his big, sweaty chest. I couldn’t help but feel jealous. _I_ want a big, sweaty chest to rest _my_ head on.

“I’m just fine. Just a bit hungry, is all,” Milo said, taking his hat off and ruffling his hair a bit.

“Oh, I bet you are! Don’t worry, Ma’s workin’ on it right now! You need to come in and cool yourself off! Maddie, you come too!” Peaches said. The three of us went into the house, and Mr. McGee followed us.

“So, Maddie, how did you enjoy your first day on the job?” Milo asked me as we all sat in the living room, waiting for the food to finish cooking. I was sitting on what was probably the most comfortable recliner I’d ever felt, the family’s two Yamper sitting on me and playing with me. They undoubtedly smelled Boltund on my clothes.

“I-I enjoyed myself. I really did. I’m not too keen on watching battles, but I had a good time. I really enjoyed seeing the facial expressions that you and your opponents made, Milo,” I replied with a smile.

“Your little talk really helped me this morning. I just wanted to thank you again. I do have to say, I never expected to get this close to the League Photographer...especially not this quickly.”

I just smiled and blushed a little. Why is everyone being so stinkin’ nice to me?! Well, I’ll have to be dealing with Kabu soon, and I still don’t think that he likes me very much, so that will make up for it, I suppose. Actually, I’m going to enjoy the kindness while it lasts.

Shortly after, Mrs. McGee called us to lunch. I said that I could get my own food somewhere else and that she really didn’t _have_ to feed me, but she really insisted on making sure that I was well fed. She said that as long as I was in her orchard, I was her guest...even though I was technically working for her. I was taken aback by her hospitality, and I knew that I couldn’t say no to her. We all sat at the table...and I felt like I’d known these people for years. I felt like I was part of the family. Other than myself and Dad, the Castellana family live in a completely different region...and other than Nonna Estrella and Nonno Romano, Dad doesn't like any of them. He says that they are “snooty, privileged, and no good for me.” The McGee family seemed totally different. Sure, they’re a bit on the traditional and modest side---heck, I _still_ couldn’t comprehend that Peaches and Milo have been dating for five years and don't live together, but they were so loving and friendly. They’ve taken me in as one of their own already. It filled my heart with a sense of joy that I don’t think I’ve ever felt before.

After lunch, Milo decided that it was best for him to head back to the stadium...but before he went, I had a question for him.

“H-Hey, Milo...do you happen to have your Appletun on you?” I asked.

“I do! Why do you ask?”

“I want to use it for a photo...the McGees already gave me permission to take a photo in the house...and I think Appletun would be a really good fit!”

“Well, that would be great! Make sure to show me the finished photo!” Milo said, handing me a Poké Ball. His Appletun was undoubtedly inside of it.

“Just feel free to leave him here when you’re done. I’ll come and pick him up after work,” Milo said with a smile before heading out. He and Peaches actually kissed each other goodbye, which I didn’t think they knew how to...do. 

Peaches and I then got back to harvesting the Berries. There weren’t that many trees left, so we made quick work of them. Greedent, now that he had time for his previous fill to digest, was taking his share with even more vigor than before, but Peaches didn’t seem to care. We had a ton of Berries, after all.

“All right...now all we have to do is get these puppies sorted out! After that, Ma and Pa will take care of everything,” Peaches said as we started to take the baskets to some kind of building behind the McGee house. There, six large containers sat.

“There are six kinds of categories we separate the Berries into: neutral, spicy, dry, sweet, bitter, and sour. A lot of Berries have more than one flavor, so if you don’t know where one belongs, just tell me!” Peaches said, starting to sort the Berries into their containers with an expert grace...as expected. I was rather slow and did have a lot of trouble trying to tell which Berry was which flavor, but Peaches said that I did a fine job.

Once Peaches and I were finished, we headed back inside of the McGee house. Mr. McGee went to see which types of Berries we harvested, while Mrs. McGee seemed interested in seeing what type of photo I was going to take of the house.

Once the two of us walked into the kitchen, I saw that Mrs. McGee had some freshly made Berry biscuits, which were nicely sitting on a tiered pastry tray. It was perfect! It was actually perfect!

“Feel free to take a biscuit if you’d like, dear,” Mrs. McGee said, staying in the distance as I prepared the area. I straightened the tablecloth, got rid of any crumbs, and opened the window.

“D-Do you think he’ll be okay with this?” I asked, looking at Peaches. I knew that different Pokémon acted in different ways when their Trainers weren’t around. Mezuma, for example, wouldn’t have a very good time if I wasn’t around. I didn’t want Appletun feeling afraid or upset.

“Trust me, he’s friendly. I’m sure he’ll work with you. He loves attention. I think he’ll catch on with you just nicely!” Peaches replied with a smile. I nodded, pressing the button on the Poké Ball. Appletun appeared, looking rather confused on why his Trainer wasn’t nearby. He didn’t look scared, probably because he was in a place that he was used to, around people that he was used to. The only real stranger in the room was me.

I wanted to get him used to me. I reached into my bag and pulled out the treats. I took one out, reaching down and putting it near his mouth. Usually, when feeding a Pokémon that wasn’t mine, I dropped the treat in front of them, but for Appletun, since I would be handling him and taking his photo, so I kept the treat in my hand, letting him get used to my smell. Of course, he was a bit reluctant at first, but he eventually reached down and ate it.

“Would you guys happen to have a tart pan?” I asked. Mrs. McGee seemed confused, but she went to the cupboard, pulling one out. It was a rather large one. Perfect.

I went over to the window, which was by the kitchen table, and opened it. I set the tart pan in the windowsill, then gently grabbed Appletun and picked him up. I walked over to the windowsill, setting him down in the tart pan. Of course, he shuffled around and seemed a bit nervous, but I ran my hand down his back and told him that he’d only be there for a minute or two, which seemed to calm him down. I heard Mrs. McGee laugh, so she’d obviously caught on.

I made sure that the angle was perfect. I got some of the table, complete with its nice tablecloth, the curtains, the pastry tray with the biscuits, the open window, with the nice sunlight coming from it, and of course, Appletun in the pan. I snapped the photo, then quickly removed the Pokémon from the pan and gave him another treat to make up for it.

I showed the photo to Mrs. McGee and Peaches, and they were overjoyed. Mrs. McGee said that as soon as I left, she’d go and buy a frame for her print, and Peaches asked if I could make an extra print for Milo. Of course, I agreed, considering that he was kind enough to lend me Appletun in the first place.

It was hard to leave the McGee house, honestly. They’re all so friendly, so hospitable...and I felt welcome with them. Mr. McGee even paid me for the work I did. I didn’t want the money, but he insisted I take it. Mrs. McGee said that I was always welcome back in their house, and Peaches said that she hoped to see me around and help her harvest some more Berries in the future. It took me about ten minutes after I said that I should be leaving to _actually_ leave. I decided to take a taxi home. I’d been on my feet a lot throughout the day and figured that I had enough exercise.

Once I was home, I let Mezuma out of his ball. I wasn’t used to coming home and not seeing Dad. I wasn’t used to not having Boltund bark at me and jump on me because he was so excited to see me. I was so used to seeing Dad sitting on his chair, drinking his wine and eating his cheesecake. Wine, cheesecake, bass guitar, and Electric-Type Pokémon are his four passions.

Taking my jacket, hat, and boots off, I excitedly took my camera out of my bag, making my way upstairs as Mezuma rummaged through my bag for food. Usually, he’d go and get food outside, but he refused to leave me alone in the house, even if the door _was_ locked.

Once I was in my room, I plopped down on my chair and immediately got my camera hooked up to my computer. I gathered up all of the photos that I’d taken today, saving them onto the computer. I was prepared to send two different emails: one to the chairman and one to Scott.

After doing some editing and touch-ups to everything I took today, I first went on my website, posting both the Drampa picture and the Appletun picture. I’d already gotten permission from Mrs. McGee to post it, and I felt that this one would be a bestseller...assuming that people actually stumbled onto my website somehow. But that’s beyond the point! I’m sure people would stumble upon my site more when I earned more reputation as the League Photographer. I’m sure I’d get the respect I know I deserve...hopefully.

Once I was done posting the pictures, I then sent all of the pictures of the battles, as well as the names and numbers of the Challengers, to Chairman Rose. He said that he’d personally look over the photos before letting the Galarian public see them. That didn’t worry me. He was just making sure I did my job, is all! After sending those, I sent the Sylveon picture and the Appletun pictures to Scott so he could make prints for me. I’d probably drop the Appletun pictures off tomorrow, but I’d give Opal her present when I saw her next...which would probably be when I _had_ to be in Ballonlea.

Once I was done sending everything, I got off of the chair and flopped down on my bed, exhausted. All in all, my first real day of being League Photographer was a great one. I’d made so many good memories and so many good friends. I was elated. I felt as if this was going to be a promising career for me...a real way to get me out of my shell. Though, right now, I was tired. I’d just take a quick nap until Dad got home...


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 8- April 5**

Once again, my alarm went off at around 5 in the morning and I forced myself out of bed...though, I noticed that Mezuma was presumably awake, as he wasn’t on the floor. I found that a bit odd, considering that Mezuma isn’t known to be an early riser. Well, neither am I, but that didn’t stop me from waking up this early, I suppose.

As I made my way out of my room to go and shower, I actually bumped into Dad. If Mezuma being up this early in the morning was strange,  _ Dad _ being up this early in the morning was even stranger. Usually, Dad woke up at 7 in the morning, was ready by 7:30, and was in the taxi at 7:45...and only gave himself fifteen minutes to get to Hammerlocke and open up the Gym to Challengers. Sometimes, especially when the Gym Challenge was just starting out and he knew that he wouldn’t get any Challengers for a while, he tended to open the Gym a bit late...but he’d never been caught, so...good for him, I suppose.

“Mornin’ Mads. Heading to the Wild Area, I’m guessing?” Dad asked, though it was obvious that he was tired.

“Yeah, I am. N-Nessa said that some Challengers were spotted in Hulbury, so I’m gonna be heading there, too. Why are you up so early? You don’t look so good,” I said.

“Oh, it’s nothin.’ I just had to use the bathroom, is all. I never look good when I don’t get enough sleep. I’m gonna get a few more winks, if you don’t mind.”

“N-No, I don’t mind. Hope you feel better, Dad. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

With that, Dad made his way back into his room, shutting the door. I heard him flop down in his bed and curl up under the covers. I really hoped that he was okay. It wasn’t often that something got Dad down. He has an immune system of steel, I swear.

I made my way downstairs, going to shower, but then, the smell of baking filled my nose. I was confused at first...until I went to the kitchen and saw that Dad had made me breakfast. He wasn’t sick! He woke himself up ridiculously early to be nice and make me something. I wanted to run back upstairs and tackle him, but I wanted to let him sleep. I didn’t know what time he woke up to make all of this for me, so I’d thank him when I got home. I also saw that Mezuma was munching on the jar of chunky peanut butter, his personal favorite. That was probably Dad’s way of shutting him up.

Wanting to eat my meal while it was still fresh, I decided to shower afterward. Rolling my eyes at Mezuma’s desperate attempts to get the last of the peanut butter out of the jar. He was making a mess of himself, like he always does when he eats peanut butter. Usually, using that tongue of his, he's able to clean most of it off, but I’d still probably have to wash his face when I was done showering.

I sat down at the table, wanting to see what Dad made me. I’m not gonna lie, I honestly thought it was a baked potato at first, which really confused me, considering that it had powdered sugar on it, but as I got a closer look at it, I realized that it was actually a recipe that Dad inherited from Nonna Estrella! It was some kind of sweet bread, dusted with powdered sugar, with cream in the middle. There were two of those, along with some Berries and a smoothie, as I’m not a fan of coffee. He also made sure to put my anxiety medication there, probably knowing that I wouldn’t take them if they weren’t set out for me. Dad called this dish something, but it’s not in a language I understand, so I’m not quite sure what it is...but it’s delicious, I can tell you that.

I devoured the breakfast, then finally took the peanut butter jar away from Mezuma. I went to the drawer and grabbed a spoon, scraping out the peanut butter that he couldn’t get and giving it to him...mainly because I was sick of the noise he was making as he desperately tried to clean the jar out. I’m pretty sure the jar was unopened when Dad gave it to him...that just shows how much Mezuma likes peanut butter.

Once he finally got the last couple morsels of the peanut butter, he started trying to clean himself, but the damage was already done. He was a mess. Usually, Mezuma is a very clean Pokémon, but when it comes to peanut butter, he’s the complete opposite.

“Come here…” I mumbled, grabbing his arm and moving him towards the sink. I grabbed a paper towel and turned on the tap, wetting it. Already used to the routine, Mezuma leaned down, and I wiped the excess peanut butter off of his face. He could have always gone down and bathed by the backwoods like he usually did, but even when Dad was home, but asleep, he didn’t like to leave me alone. But he hates being dirty, so I knew that if I didn’t clean him off, he’d be bugging me all day. Sure, he could do it himself, I guess, but I was so used to doing it for him. I’d been doing it ever since he was a Kubfu...ever since he ate those noodles and got sauce everywhere. I guess I enjoy doing it. I don’t know. Pokémon and Trainers bond in different ways. If there’s anything I’ve learned from being a Trainer, it’s that.

I took my usual short shower, considering that this wasn’t wash day, and got myself dressed. Though, because the section of the Wild Area that I was going to would be snowy, I decided to wear an extra layer. First, I did the usual shirt and jeans, then, my favorite jumper, a white and red one with Meltan on it, which I could just take off and put in my bag if I got too warm, and finally, my jacket. I fastened my choker, put on my ring, and finished the job off with my fuzzy boots and beret. I packed some gloves, though I didn’t know if I’d need them, but it was better to be safe than sorry...or, better to be cautious than cold, in my case.

“You ab-bout ready, Mezuma?” I called, flinging my bag over my shoulders once again. I checked a couple of apps on my phone and once again forgot to reply to Leon’s texts as Mezuma made his way over to me, and once more, we were out. Considering that I’d actually stopped and had breakfast, I wasn’t leaving the house as early as I did previously, but that was all right with me. I could easily go to Hulbury Station from Wild Area Station, so I wouldn’t have to walk. Well, I suppose that I could always take a taxi, but I really don’t like doing that a lot. Walking and taking the train don't really bother me. After Oleana scolded me and made me think that Chairman Rose was dying of worry when I was initially stopping in his office, the taxi really leaves a bad taste in my mouth. That, and I hate being crammed in a small box with a bunch of people I don’t know. That’s what the train is, I guess, but at least the train is a series of boxes.

I was a little upset that I wouldn’t be here for sunrise, since I was really intent on capturing the darkened stadium with the sun rising behind it, but I knew that I’d have my day soon. When I needed to get pictures of Melony and the Challengers, I’d get my shot! I knew it! But that was for when I needed to get pictures of Melony! I still needed to get through Nessa, Kabu, Allister, and Opal first.

As I made my way to Hammerlocke, I decided to go through Route 8 rather than Route 9. I...I just really wasn’t in the mood to see Spikemuth right now. For some reason, I’m not sure why, the thought of Piers hating my guts and being really mad at me was eating away at the back of my mind. One part of me wanted to barge in there, give him a huge hug, and talk things out with him, but the other parts of me, the more dominant parts, just said to keep him out altogether. I wouldn’t have to deal with him until I was actually forced to go to Spikemuth for the pictures...at least, I think. Like I said, I wasn’t going to think about it right now. I couldn’t think about Piers right now. He makes my anxiety worse than it already is.

As I walked along Route 8, keeping Mezuma in his ball so he didn’t have to try to make his way through the narrow paths and constant twists and turns, I watched the Falinks do their regular march. Surprisingly, I’ve actually never gotten a good photo of a Falinks, probably because I don't really spend a lot of time on Route 8. When I go to and from Circhester, I usually just go through Route 9. Though, there are rumors spreading that there's a shiny Falinks marching around here somewhere, so maybe I’ll have to take this route more often. I love getting good pictures of shinies.

Actually, that’s why I was going to the Wild Area. An app that I have installed on my phone alerts me and keeps me updated on anys shinies that may have made their way into the Wild Area. The app just consists of a small community of shiny hunters, but most of them are Wild Area fanatics such as myself. My friend Carrie, who’s actually part of the Wild Area staff, actually recommended it to me as a way of furthering my career in shiny photography. As nice as it is, it only has one downfall: almost everyone else who uses the app has intentions to catch the shinies, not just take pretty pictures of them. This usually means that unless I'm ridiculously lucky and the shiny hunters that tried to catch them...ran out of Poké Balls or something, I usually have to be the first one to see the shiny...or I'm out of luck. I’m not going to go into the morality of shiny hunting here in case anyone who happens to find this journal and reads it happens to be a shiny hunter. It’s not my goal to offend anyone here, after all. I already get beat up enough, I don’t need some random from the street coming and giving me a whooping because I insulted them and their tastes for rare, oddly-colored Pokémon, after all. Hey, who am I to judge? Even if I don’t rip these Pokémon out of their homes for the sheer purpose of saying that I have one with funny colors, I do like to take pictures of them.

The shiny in question here was a Pumpkaboo. The person who alerted us didn’t say what size it was, but I was hoping that it was a big one! Years ago, it was rumored that a Gym Challenger managed to find a shiny super-size Pumpkaboo when he was making his way to Hammerlocke, and I was really hoping that history would be repeating itself here...if that rumor was even true. For all I know, it could be the same Pumpkaboo! The rumors didn’t say if he  _ caught _ it or not, it just said that he found it. Super-size Pumpkaboo are definitely the rarest, which means that a shiny super-size is the rarest Pumpkaboo you could currently find.

Pumpkaboo is one of my favorite Pokémon. Politoed is my absolute favorite, but unfortunately, we don’t have them here in Galar. I’d really like to see one in real life, though! Anyway, if I were actually a competent Trainer, I’d definitely go and catch myself a Pumpkaboo of my own. But...I don’t really even deserve a Pumpkaboo, let alone this shiny one if it’s even still around. I really don’t deserve any Pokémon, I can’t stress that enough. I’ve probably said this about a million times, but how I manage to have an Urshifu is nothing short of a miracle. I’m the most empty-headed person in all of Galar, especially when it comes to Pokémon training. By all means, Mezuma should really hate my guts, but he doesn’t. I must be doing  _ something _ right, I guess. It’s beyond my understanding. Pokémon in general are beyond my understanding. I love them to death, but I just...don’t understand them.

Once again, Hammerlocke was completely silent. I still wasn’t used to not seeing Raihan mucking about. Even when he's in the stadium or in the vault, he has this aura to him. Like, you can  _ tell _ when Raihan is somewhere. That’s why I’m always so nervous when I’m in Hammerlocke. I can always tell when he’s nearby, but I can’t tell where he  _ is _ . For all I know, he can be walking right behind me. Every moment I’m in the city, I anticipate feeling him suddenly grabbing me and scaring the living daylights out of me. Don’t get me wrong, I love Raihan to death, as I mentioned before, he’s like a big brother to me, but he can’t ever walk up to me and give me a friendly hello or something. He knows that I’m a jittery mess of a person and takes full advantage of it. He enjoys freaking me out. He enjoys scaring me so badly that my soul temporarily leaves my body. It’s his entertainment. He was obviously still asleep. 

From Hammerlocke, I made my way to the Wild Area once more. Though, this time, I wouldn’t have to walk very far. Letting Mezuma out of his ball, we both let the chilly snow jolt us awake and get rid of any sleepiness that we may have felt. It was a good thing I brought those gloves, as I immediately went and put them on. It wasn’t super cold, but it wasn’t necessarily warm, either. Mezuma wandered away to pick fights with some poor Pokémon to get his blood boiling. Meanwhile, I started to prepare. While my bag was open, I took my camera out just in case I happened to see the aforementioned Pumpkaboo, or something else that I wanted to get a good shot of.

Now, I focused on scanning the area. Like I said, Pokémon don't seem to be that afraid of me, so I'm not afraid of getting up close and personal with them. Pumpkaboo is a fairly common Pokémon that can easily be seen from the grass, so if there was a shiny there, it would be pretty easy for me to see. I had my doubts. It wasn’t super often that I'm able to get a good photo of a shiny in the Wild Area that I don't discover. If it's a fairly popular shiny, or a one that has a drastic color difference, the shiny hunters fight each other over who's going to whip a ball at it and hopefully pluck it from its habitat into captivity.

I shouldn’t be like that, I suppose. I know that some shiny hunters take good care of their Pokémon and treat them very kindly, but still, there are others that treat them as trophies and only show them off rather than giving them any type of love. This is yet another reason why I simply choose to photograph shinies instead of trying to capture them. I hope that someone who will genuinely love it will see the photos and protect it from these...poachers.  _ Poachers _ doesn’t seem like the right word, but it’s what I think of them as...even though they’re not doing anything illegal. Call me a goody-two-shoes all you like, but I just think that all Pokémon deserve to be loved and cherished.

Though luckily, all shinies don't suffer this fate. Some are incredibly skilled at hiding themselves, such is the case of a shiny that I’ve been hunting since I first entered the Wild Area when Mezuma was still a Kubfu...and that was four years ago. As far as I know, I’m the only one that has spotted this guy, and I really don’t plan on giving him away. Every single picture I’ve  _ ever _ tried to take of this thing ends up blurry. He only comes out early in the morning, such as a time like this, when most people are sleeping. How he’s managed to stay hidden for four years is nothing short of incredible. I want at least  _ one _ good picture of him before anyone else finds him out.

It was around a half hour after I initially started searching that my heart felt like it was going to stop. First, I saw the black...then, the purple made its way into my vision. It looked right at me. It didn’t seem to be afraid of me at all. And...it was  _ huge! _ The darkness of the sky and the snow in the background really made this beauty pop. The yellow “carvings” in its body really glowed in the darkness like this. I was immediately smitten. She---yeah, she was definitely female---was gorgeous. These rumors of a shiny super-size Pumpkaboo wandering around the Wild Area...they were  _ true!  _ I’d found her! I was ecstatic!

As she stared at me, I backed away with the camera, rushing to grab my tripod. She didn’t budge. I got everything set up...and she still just stood there. I expected her to run away by now. Surely, there were a ton of weird humans who were making their way through the grass hoping to find her. Unlike the certain shiny that I still refuse to name because I don’t know if people have found it or not, she just floated there and looked me over. Like I said, I don't keep any Poké Balls other than Mezuma’s, and that can't be used to catch anything, obviously. She didn’t look like she had a harmful bone in her body...eh, do Pumpkaboo have bones, actually? I don’t think so. Anyway, I waited until the cloudy sky perfectly revealed the moon and the snow was out of the way, then snapped the shot. I couldn’t help but give the Pumpkaboo a big, toothy grin as I put my camera away, looking for the treats. I wanted to give her the whole container because of how happy I was with her. She deserved every single treat I had!

“Hello th-there,  _ bellissima….” _ I said, using a word that my Nonna Estrella and Nonno Romano often used when I talked to them on the phone. According to Dad, it meant  _ beautiful _ , and she was definitely beautiful! I held out a treat to her, offering it. I just don't want to lose her. I don't want to see her stuck with a human who doesn't love her. She sniffed at the treat a little, then took it from my hand with her little mouth, eating it excitedly. She inched closer to me. I smiled even more and gave her another one, which she took without hesitating. She inched even closer. I didn’t plan on giving her any more treats, mainly because I didn’t want her developing a dependence, but she didn’t seem to care. She constantly inched closer. I held out my hands, gently holding either side of her. She put some of her weight on me, but not all of it. I was partially holding her. If you can’t tell already, I’m incredibly weak, so even though Pumpkaboo, not even super-size, aren’t that heavy, I still wouldn’t be able to hold her very well. She seemed to realize this.

I held her to my body, gently running a hand down her pumpkin-like body. “You’re such a pretty Pokémon...I-I think I’ll call you  _ Bella… _ ” I mumbled to myself. Oh, lord. I came up with a nickname for her already. The Mezuma incident was repeating itself. This is going to end badly for me, I can see it. I’m going to get attached to her, someone is going to end up finding her, and once they catch her, I’m going to be heartbroken and never forgive myself. This won’t have a happy ending like Mezuma’s story did. After all, if someone rightfully catches Bella, I can’t go and beg the chairman to let me keep her when that other person has just as much of a right to keep her as I do. Though...if she's the same Pumpkaboo from the rumor years ago, she knows how to hide herself, just like the Pokémon that shall not be named. “Yeah, Bella. Short for Bellissima,” I continued, giving her head a little pet. She seemed to respond to the nickname. I know that this will more likely than not end in tragedy, but I just wanted to live in the moment. I just want to be with Bella while I still have her. If I’m lucky, if Bella  _ does _ get caught, she’ll find a gentle, loving Trainer who will take good care of her and give her the attention that she deserves. She has so much love in her...I could already tell by how she acted around me during the moments that we shared.

I stayed with Bella for quite a while. I didn’t want to take any other photos….and I made the decision not to post the picture of Bella that I took until someone eventually caught her. I don’t want to give her up like that. The last thing I want is some nasty Trainer finding Bella and catching her through  _ me.  _ I watched the sunrise with this little...well, super-size Pumpkaboo. She cuddled up to me. She even took a little nap while she was sitting in my lap.

After a while of just sitting with her, a nearby tent rustled, signaling that the Trainer inside was awake. I knew that it was time for Bella to go back to her hiding place, wherever that may be. I was sad to have to see the little...SUPER-SIZE thing go, but I knew that it would be best for her...and in a way, best for both of us.

“Stay safe, Bella. I’ll come and v-visit you every single time I come to the Wild Area,” I said, giving her another pat on the head as she smiled at me before leaving me. I sighed, getting up and brushing the grass off before going to find Mezuma. The stadium still wasn’t open...I had no idea what I wanted to do! Nothing was open! I had to pick up a few prints from Scott, considering that, as, expected, the Appletun photo is selling very well after Milo praised it on social media. People who followed the link that provided on his post must have done some browsing, as I'm suddenly starting to see a boost in sales. The “incredibly low self-esteem” part of me feels bad, mainy because I feel as if I’m getting this boost in sales  _ just _ because Milo said something good about it, but the “I’m #1 and everyone who disagrees with that statement is a just a big numpty” side of me feels great because maybe, just maybe, I  _ actually _ know what I’m doing and I’m not just a big, fat loser who got a job because her godfather likes her. I also had to make a trip to the post office to mail out some prints that were finished. I had them safely wrapped and filled out, and I much preferred to take it to the post office myself than use the drop box. Just a personal preference. I was going to go back home and see Dad, but I didn’t think that he would be awake yet. So...what was I to do?

First, I actually had to  _ find _ Mezuma. He usually doesn't wander off this far. Usually he only strays away if he's chasing around another Pokémon and wants a fight...but he usually comes back. Now, the last thing I should be doing is worrying about a 6’3, 200+ pound bear, but...he’s my bud. He’s my best friend. He’s my family. If anything were to happen to him...it would be my fault. I didn’t think that he’d be in harm’s way, and it’s not like another Trainer could catch him or anything, but still. I was currently roaming the Wild Area without a Pokémon, and I knew that not every wild Pokémon was as friendly as Bella or the Sylveon or Drampa from before was. There was a rather strange Sandaconda that often roamed Dusty Bowl...there just seems like there's something...wrong with it. I’m not sure what, though. It's one Pokémon that Mezuma never fights, and Mezuma fights nearly everything.

I checked the entire northern Wild Area. Not a sign of him. I checked Lake of Outrage, mainly because he likes water and swimming, and almost got slapped by a Mantine in the process, but he wasn’t there. The aforementioned Sandaconda was patrolling Dusty Bowl, but upon seeing me, it shied away into its own coils. I just decided to leave it alone. It wasn’t trying to attack me...and if I provoked it, if it had Sand Spit as an ability, it could cause a sandstorm. I’ll already have to deal with enough of those near the end of the Gym Challenge once I get to Hammerlocke…

After checking the northern Wild area and finding no sign of Mezuma, the worry was starting to set in again. Why would he wander off and leave me by myself? He must have found a very strong opponent...but then again, that made me worry even more. What if he got injured and was sitting and bleeding out somewhere and it was too late by the time I found him? What if  _ he _ injured someone? Mezuma and I both know that if he ever causes immense damage to person or property, he’ll be sent back to the Isle of Armor, so I wanted to rule this cause out, but...I couldn’t. Mezuma’s temper could get out of control sometimes, but the only time I’ve ever seen that happen was the incident in the backwoods. After that whole spiel, Mezuma went ballistic. He was a Kubfu, so he wasn’t as strong as he is now...but he felt worthless. He didn’t feel good enough. I could just tell. I’m not sure if there are any other triggers for his temper, I don't think there are, so...I naturally panicked even more because now I thought that he was injured somewhere. I had to stop, reach into my bag, and pull out my trusty antacid because my stomach was starting to kill me. I wanted to call for him, but I didn’t want to wake the entire Wild Area up.

I crossed the bridge that connected the northern and southern Wild Area, still chugging my antacid. He was big, so if he was lying somewhere, he wouldn’t be that hard to see. My brain was so dominated by the thought that Mezuma was injured and dying that I didn’t even  _ think _ to search for movement or any sign of a nice, healthy Urshifu. My instinct was to seek out one that was clinging on for dear life. That’s just how I am. I immediately think of the worst possible scenario.

Right as I was about to have a full-on mental breakdown and scream for Mezuma at the top of my lungs, I heard some splashing in the distance that sounded like it was coming from Lake Axewell. If the splashing wasn’t coming from him, I didn’t know  _ what _ it would be coming from. It was definitely a large Pokémon, I’ll say that. I made my way down to the lake, hoping to see my big lug. And, alas, my big lug was who I saw. He’d just made his way out of the lake, obviously washing away any dirt or sweat from the morning routine.

I couldn’t help myself. I ran up to him as fast as I could, giving him a huge hug. He was still pretty wet, but I didn’t care. I was going to take the jumper off once we got to Hulbury, and my jacket would dry. Mezuma is more important than keeping my clothes dry. Mezuma seemed surprised. He obviously didn’t expect me to leave Bella so early. He probably thought that he’d have time to wash himself off and make his way back to Hammerlocke Hills before I even noticed. He understood my worry, and he once again showed his tender side. He rested his head on top of mine, keeping his big arms around me, which added even more warmth. Luckily for me, the weather in the Wild Area was universal today. The whole Wild Area was chilly and snowy.

Yeah, turns out I ended up falling asleep on Mezuma. I didn’t necessarily have any dreams, but I could  _ tell _ that I was asleep. It was really weird. All I felt was Mezuma’s warmth around me, and the sense of safety that I always feel when we cuddle like this. Luckily, Mezuma didn’t let me sleep for a horribly long time, as not long after I remember falling asleep, I felt him nudging me awake. It was probably only a 15-20 minute nap, if that. There were already Trainers wandering about the Wild Area. Luckily, none of them seemed to be going towards Hammerlocke Hills, so at least Bella would be safe for another day...I hope. Upon checking the clock on my phone, I saw that I should probably be getting to Hulbury. I reluctantly got off of Mezuma, and we made our way through the northern Wild Area to get to Wild Area Station. After about five minutes, the train showed up, and we boarded. There weren’t many people on the train today, so Mezuma was actually able to sit down with me instead of having to go back in his ball. It was quite comical seeing the two of us sitting together on rather small train seats, admittedly. I’m pretty sure someone on the train took a picture of us, judging by Mezuma’s sudden tension and instinct to scan the area for any type of danger, but I wasn’t going to confront anyone.

The train ride from the Wild Area to Hulbury honestly felt kinda long. Usually, I'm used to people chattering, kids bothering Mezuma, much to his dismay, and smaller Pokémon wandering around and picking fights with each other. This morning, however, there was someone who looked like a Gym Challenger, judging by the Dynamax Band, a businesswoman, and a group of teenagers who seemed like tourists. Other than the teenagers talking to each other about some hot League Staff member they saw when they were in Turffield Stadium---something I quickly tuned out---there was no real conversation. Finally, once the train arrived, Mezuma and I quickly made our way off, along with the teenagers and the Gym Challenger. I noticed that one of the teens had a lanyard around her neck that held a season pass. That made sense, I guess. The season passes are rather popular among tourists.

Unlike Turffield, Hulbury doesn’t seem to be very busy in the morning. While the people were certainly awake, they seemed to be in their houses, considering that it was a pretty chilly morning...looks like I won’t be taking the jumper off. It wasn’t quite time for the stadium to open, as it was still darkened. I could have sworn that I saw Nessa walking inside, though. It was either her or a Gym Leader. I couldn’t quite tell, I just saw the outfit.

I was going to head to head down to the market and see what the vendors were selling, but I felt a small tap on my side...probably because my shoulders were completely covered by my bag. When I turned around to see who it was, I saw that it was the same Gym Challenger from the train...and this time, I was able to get a good look at him. He was...small, to say it kindly. His Dynamax Band slid right up his arm when he lifted it. He almost reminded me of Allister...but even smaller...and less ghostly. 

“Umm...are you the League Photographer?” He asked.

“Yeah, I am…” I replied. Someone actually recognized me! Wow! I felt flattered...but I couldn’t get  _ too _ flattered yet. I needed to make sure that this kid wasn’t going to bribe me or something.

“Umm...my name’s Harvey,” he said, extending his hand to me, which made his Dynamax Band slide up his arm again. I...felt humiliated. One of the reasons that I was never given a Dynamax Band, alongside me being a crappy Trainer, is that I can’t lift a Dynamax Poké Ball...trust me, I’ve tried. Once, Leon let me try to Gigantamax his Charizard for fun, but it backfired after I found that the ball was so heavy that I couldn’t even get it off the ground. You’re telling me that this kid, who looks like he could be snapped in half with one hand, could lift one, but  _ I _ can't?! Jeez.

“Well, i-it’s very nice to meet you, Harvey,” I replied with a smile.

“Umm...I just wanted to let you know that you’re going to be taking pictures of me today because I...umm...I’m going to challenge the Gym as soon as it opens! When I was...umm...in Turffield, I got in the stadium right when you left! I want Chairman...umm….Rose to see my picture! As soon as the stadium opens, I’m going in!” Harvey said, putting his hands on his hips in a sassy way. “My Eldegoss and I are ready! Umm...Milo said that I was raising him real well!”

“Really? Th-That’s great! I’m sure that Chairman Rose would love to see someone as young as yourself going against Nessa. How old are you, anyway?”

“I’m eight! When I...umm...regis-reg- _ signed up _ for the challenge, the guy in front said that I'm the youngest person to ever do so!”

“That’s neat! Who sponsored you?”

“M-Mr. Kabu did! I...umm...wrote him a letter about how I thought that I was...umm...ready to do it, and that I want to be just like him when I grow up...and...umm...even showed him a picture of me with my Sizzlipede that I went and caught all by myself! It took me _three_ _hours_ to find him!” Harvey said, a big smile on his face as he pulled a Poké Ball out of his belt, holding it up to me and showing it off. Darn, this kid was something else. Eight years old...Lee is the youngest person to become Champion, and he was ten. Maybe I'm witnessing Leon’s last year as Champion...Eh, I doubt it. Lee’s pretty awesome.

“Well, Harvey, to make sure you g-get in on time before the other Challengers, how about we walk to the stadium together?” I asked, smiling. Harvey seemed very excited. After all, he was walking to the stadium with a  _ real _ League member...even if it was just the stupid, dumb photographer of all people.

Just as Harvey and I made our way to Hulbury Stadium, the lights started to flicker on. Seeing this, people started to make their way towards it, wanting to get their seats before everyone else to see some of Nessa’s battles. Because of how popular Nessa is, I once heard a rumor that tickets sell out before the Gym Challenge even  _ starts. _

“Well, Harvey, y-you better get up there before another Challenger beats you to it! I’m going to get to Nessa before the crowd tramples me! I’ll be sure to get great pictures of you and make Chairman Rose really happy! I have to go and see Nessa now, but I’ll be r-rooting for you! Good luck!” I said, giving him a high-five and chuckling as his Dynamax Band once again slid up his arm. He smiled, making his way to the receptionist.

Once again, I flashed my card to the security guard, and he removed the rope, letting me through. Unlike when I was making my way to Milo, making my way to Nessa was a walk of nervousness...I had to talk to a pretty girl again, after all. I grabbed the antacid once again, pretty much downing the entire bottle at this point. I knew that Nessa is nice and all, but she’s just...so pretty! She’s gorgeous! She’s the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen! I felt as if someone like her shouldn’t have to spend time with someone like me. I felt inferior.

A bit after I started my little trek through the stadium, I immediately heard the screens flicker on. They announced Harvey’s number, name, and made sure to mention that he was only eight years old. The people were already starting to talk. From what I heard, they were nice things, which did make me happy...even if I was quaking in my boots. Mezuma had to hold onto my arm to keep me still.

Finally, I made my way to the room where Nessa was waiting. Upon opening the door, I saw that she was in the process of fixing her hair and putting it up into her signature style.

“I-I-I can go if you don’t want me in here yet, I-I know it’s still kinda early…” I mumbled, my face immediately turning its favorite shade of red as Nessa turned to look at me. She just smiled, motioning for me to come in.

“C’mon, Maddie, it’s not like I’m naked or anything. I’m just doing my hair. I don’t mind having you around,” Nessa said, flashing that smile of hers. My heart felt like it was going to explode because of how hard it was beating. I made my way into the room, sitting down on the bench beside her. I offered to do her hair for her, if she just told me what to do. This wasn’t just because I was trying to stay on her good side, either. I love brushing long, straight hair like Nessa had. I don’t really do a lot with my own curly hair, and I've always wished that mine was straight. Just the feeling of brushing through it is so addicting to me...especially Nessa’s, considering that she takes such good care of hers. She told me what to do, and I faithfully followed her instructions. The finished result wasn’t as clean as she usually wears it, but she didn’t seem to mind.

“Thanks, Maddie! I haven’t had anyone do my hair like that since I was a little girl...my mom used to do it for me,” Nessa said, obviously thinking about her childhood.

“No p-problem, Nessa. You have really nice hair,” I smiled. Her jet black, soft, shiny locks put my crap brown, sort of chunky, somewhat dull curls to shame.

“You do too, y’know,” Nessa smiled, making me blush even harder, which I didn’t know was possible. Positive comments from other girls are something that I don’t know how to handle. The only comments from other girls that I’m used to are Melony talking about how cute I am and Sonia constantly telling me that she doesn’t know why someone my size can have such big boobs. The former is Melony, and she compliments  _ everyone, _ and the latter...I don’t know how to respond to that. I don’t know how to respond to Sonia in general.

“Can you believe that we have a Challenger that’s eight years old this year?” I asked as the two of us sat on the bench, waiting for Harvey to make his way through the stadium. From what I could hear, he seemed to be going pretty fast.

“From what Milo told me, that kid’s on fire for Pokémon. He said that he was glad you left before the battle...because that kid absolutely clobbered him. But then again, it’s not that hard to clobber Milo,” Nessa said, though there was a bit of insecurity in her voice….probably because she ends up losing every single battle that she and Milo have because of the type disadvantage. “If I lose against the kid, at least he’ll make it to Kabu so he can battle the one who sponsored him...but that’s not going to be an excuse for me to go easy on him! No matter how old a Challenger is, I’ll always give it my best shot!” Nessa said, beating her fists together in an almost comedic way.

“Oh, trust me, I saw the same flame that M-Milo did. We rode the train to Hulbury together. O-Once I got there, he stopped me because he recognized me as the League Photographer. I-I could just feel the vigor and the determination that he felt! It was more th-than I’ve ever felt in my entire life. Something tells me that he’ll  _ want _ you to give it your best shot,” I replied with a sheepish smile.

“Well, that’s good! The most memorable battles are always the ones where you and your opponents have to put up a good fight! It’s not fun to just sweep... _ or get swept,” _ Nessa said, mumbling the last part. I’m pretty sure she whispered something about Milo to herself, but I can't be sure.

“S-So, do you know if anyone’s gotten knocked out yet?” I asked. All of the Gym Leaders were given electronic updates whenever a Challenger either cleared a Gym or got eliminated, kept up in real time, so she’d surely know how many Challengers were able to pass.

“From what I can tell….about three of ‘em are out already. That’s about the usual, I’d say. There’s some kids who just don’t take the Gym Challenge seriously and end up getting blown away,” Nessa replied. I should also take the time here to mention that Challengers are free to drop out at any time they’d like if they feel overwhelmed or get sick or something...they don’t have to go and purposefully lose to a Gym Leader or Gym Trainer if they don’t want to do the Gym Challenge anymore. Just because it says that three kids got knocked out doesn’t necessarily mean that Milo won three battles.

“I-Is Emile still in it? He’s the one my dad sponsored. I’m just curious.”

“He still seems to be. The kids that your dad sponsors usually end up doing really, really well. They usually at least make it to Melony.” That sounded about right. With the exception of Piers, who I believe made it to the Finals, but don’t take my word on that, the kids Dad sponsors usually do make it that far. For some reason, Melony seems to be a weak point for them, and that's a shame. I've always thought it would be cool for a Spikemuth kid who never thought they’d be able to do the Gym Challenge because their families don’t have enough money to come back into Spikemuth and show everyone how much they’ve grown...but usually, they never do. You can’t really blame Melony for it, though. She’s just doing what she’s paid to do. As much as she loves children and all, she can’t just let everybody through.

But...if there’s someone who  _ does _ seem to get upset with Melony over it, it’s Dad. Well, I can’t say that he gets upset, but I know that he gets a bit peeved with her. Dad takes a lot of pride in the kids that he sponsors, and seeing them continuously get knocked out by one of his closest friends just...aggravates him. I mean, he gets over it pretty quickly. Those two (PLATONICALLY) love each other, and I know that Melony would never do something like that with the intention of hurting Dad. She just isn't that kind of woman.

My thoughts about Melony and Dad came to an abrupt stop when the League Staff member signaled that it was my time to go onto the field. I wished Nessa luck, she did the same, I returned Mezuma to his ball, and I once again followed the staff member down the pitch and out onto the field. As I saw myself on the jumbotron once again, I was met with a strangely large amount of cheering and applause, which I found to be rather strange. As far as I knew, I really didn’t  _ do _ anything worthy of the applause. Though, as per usual, my time to shine was cut short….which didn’t bother me, to be honest. The jumbotron quickly changed between Harvey and Nessa, who both made their entrances. The crowd was going wild. I saw signs that said things like “We <3 Nessa”, “Make Kabu Proud”, “Nessa Is My Queen”, and “Go Get ‘Em, Harvey!” It was obvious that little Harvey had his fans already...and I was sure surprised. I expected this stadium to be filled with Nessa fangirls and fanboys practically drooling over her, but...it wasn't. I immediately went to get the pictures, and Harvey couldn’t help but give me that big smile. He was just so happy to get his picture taken...it was endearing!

“Thank you, Miss Photographer!” He cried, waving to me as I made my way back to safety. The crowd let out a unanimous “aww.” Nessa didn’t say anything, but I knew that she was just as moved as I was...but not moved enough to let her guard down.

I got plenty of great photos of the battle between Harvey and Nessa! Just like Milo said, the little guy seems to be on fire for Pokémon. He did so well! Seeing him throw the Dynamax Poké Ball was something otherworldly, in my opinion. It was...like, half the size of him, but he chucked that thing. I took about fifteen pictures of it, I’d guess. I was just so taken aback! The battle was legendary, and I could tell that Nessa tried, she really did...but Harvey ended up winning. The crowd, even the most hardcore Nessa fanatics, nearly exploded. It was incredible! I knew that the chairman would be overjoyed with him.

All in all, I stayed for two more battles...one which Nessa lost, and one which she won. Honestly, it was heartbreaking to me. I understand that everyone can’t get a trophy and all, but seeing a kid who tried so hard and ended up getting disqualified really hurt me. I know that it's just something that I have to get used to, especially when I get to the later Gym Leaders, who win more battles than they lose, but still. Nessa could tell that I felt bad, so once we went back inside of the stadium, she pulled me aside for a little talk.

“There’s no rule that says he can’t join again next year,” Nessa smiled, ruffling my hair a bit, which was a bit embarrassing.

“Yeah, I know...I-I guess I just don’t understand the Gym Challenge fully, is all. I understand that it’s really about bonding with your Pokémon and exploring Galar and all...but I just don’t understand why you’d go through all that trouble finding a sponsor and paying all that money just to lose and go home with nothing,” I replied.

“It’s more about the thrill of it than anything...at least that’s what I felt when I did  _ my _ Gym Challenge. When you think about it, with everything you get, no wonder it’s so expensive. Dynamax Bands aren’t cheap. Uniforms really aren’t, either. If just anyone could join...then the Gym Challenge would probably be year-round. We’d have so many Challengers that even with ticket sales, the League would end up going bankrupt. I sort of see it as a big risk, big reward scenario. I mean, look at me. My parents gave up a lot to send me, and I didn’t become the Champion...but here I am now! I’m not Leon, and I never will be, but I’m proud to be a Gym Leader!” Nessa said, ruffling my hair again.

“I-I guess I can see your point. If a-anyone were allowed to join, then you’d have a bunch of people like me joining and getting destroyed,” I smiled, though it was a bit of a sad smile. Nessa then gave me the usual conversation about how I shouldn’t be so hard on myself, I’m  _ not _ a bad Trainer, and yadda yadda yadda.

“Y’know, my younger sister, Brooke, is actually doing the Minor League Challenge right now. I think that if she does well enough, I might just sponsor her next year! No one said that you’re not allowed to sponsor family,” Nessa said, smiling. I didn’t even know that she  _ had _ a younger sister.

“I’m sure she’d love that. I bet she really looks up to you,” I smiled.

“Actually...not really. She’s proclaimed that she’s going to get really strong and whoop me in a battle someday. She’s going to prove to me that  _ she’s _ the superior Water-Type Trainer,” Nessa replied. Well, there went that idea. With how much Hop practically worships the ground that Leon walks on, I just naturally assumed that all younger siblings look up to the older ones like that. What do I know? I don’t even have any siblings. I don’t even know who my mom is.

Then, lunch hour was upon us. I asked Nessa about potential ways for me to gain publicity, like how I worked for the McGees down in Turffield, and she suggested that I offer to make deliveries for the Captain’s Table, which didn’t sound too bad, in my opinion. She mentioned that  _ she _ was one of the people who’d ordered lunch from there, so more likely than not, I’d end up right back in the stadium. I smiled and was going to head out, but then I heard her calling me again.

“I was just texting Sonia. The two of us are going out Saturday night, and we both agreed that we want you to come with us! We're just planning to go to dinner, maybe take a little trip around town...and Sonia told me to assure you that no bra shopping will be involved,” Nessa smiled. My heart immediately went back to that  _ on the verge of exploding _ phase. There was that  _ girls’ night _ she was talking about… I wanted to say no like the nervous wreck that I am, but then again, maybe I could actually have a real conversation with Sonia that didn’t lead to the subject of my bust. Sonia’s a really interesting, smart woman who’s really into Galarian history. Maybe she could talk about that instead of, y’know, CRITICIZING ME.

“I-I-I…sure!” I said, sweating up a storm. I’d have to open the new bottle of antacid after this conversation…

“Great! I’ll text you the details once Sonia and I get them figured out! See ya later!” Nessa said, waving. I waved back, left the room, brought Mezuma out of his ball, and chugged my drugs.

So, I went to the Captain’s Table...but on my way there, I noticed that people were just...smiling at me. Someone mentioned that Mezuma and I made such a good team. People in general just mumbled stuff to each other as I walked by. This was weird. I shouldn’t be this popular already. I was terrified that I did something really stupid and everyone was making fun of me for it. I didn’t know what was going on. You know how much I hate it when people talk behind my back and I don’t know what they’re saying! Are there rumors about me already? Good lord, I hope not.

Also, as I made my way to the Captain’s Table, I saw the one person that I  _ didn’t _ want to see...ever. I recognized the blonde hair and the painfully red top, lips, and nails from a mile away. What was  _ she _ doing here? I didn’t see the chairman around. I just hoped and prayed that she wouldn’t see me, but of course, she did. I hoped and prayed that she would just ignore me, but of course, she didn’t.

“Photographer Castellana. I see you’re well,” she said, not in a necessarily kind way, but not in an “I want to rip your head off” way, either.

“You as well, Oleana. Where’s the chairman?” I asked, trying to be respectful. I had to try really hard not to stutter. Every time I stutter, she shames me for it. She tells me not to do it...but I can't help it. She can't understand that.

“He’s back at the office. He’s awfully busy, unlike some of us. I came to pick up his lunch,” she replied, throwing casual shade at me. But...really? His secretary had to pick up his lunch? I thought she just did paperwork for him or whatever. Hmm.

“Did….he happen to...say anything about my...pictures?” I asked, trying not to stutter as hard as I could.

“They’re satisfactory. He enjoys anything  _ you _ do,” Oleana said, turning around and leaving me without a single goodbye as her number was called. She didn’t even look at me as she strutted out with the bag. Mezuma growled. I hate her. I hate her so much. I understand that she’s a very bright lady and a good businesswoman, but I don’t understand how someone like the chairman willingly works with someone like  _ her. _

Trying to shove that encounter off, I made my way up to the counter. There were some takeout bags waiting, but there didn’t seem to be a delivery crew there. The lady at the counter seemed surprised.

“You’re that photographer that Chairman Rose hired, aren’t you?!” She asked. I nodded.

“Y-Yes, I am. I was wondering if I could help you out with those deliveries,” I replied. She seemed thrilled to actually have someone help out with deliveries, since she said that the one delivery boy got “sick” last minute, but she believed that he skipped work to go to the stadium and see Nessa.

“Well, Miss Castellana, one of our employees stepped up to do a lot of the deliveries, but I still have about five that I’d be grateful if you’d make for me. One of them is to Nessa back in the stadium...two of them are to residents here in Hulbury, and we actually have two in Hammerlocke!” The lady said, handing me the bags and thanking me once again. I looked at the addresses written on the bags. The first one in Hammerlocke was...Dad? Hmm. I didn’t think he was a big seafood person. The second person was...oh...it was Raihan. Well, I wasn’t coming out of this in one piece.

I obviously decided to make the Hulbury deliveries first, starting with the stadium. After all those battles, I figured that Nessa would be getting hungry. On my way to the stadium, I got more weird smiles from people and more mumbles to each other as I passed them. I felt uncomfortable. I just wanted to get to the stadium as fast as I could to get away from them. Mezuma could sense my discomfort and started to glare at people, which did shut them up, at least. 

The stadium was still packed. During lunch hour, most people just go to the restaurants located inside and get their lunch, mainly because they're afraid that they’ll end up losing their seats. The ones that do leave the stadium for lunch hour are brave, I’ll say that. As I made my way inside, the people obviously saw that I was making deliveries, and let both myself and my giant bear through. I heard some people question why the League Photographer was making deliveries for the Captain’s Table...I didn’t want them to get the wrong idea! I wanted them to think that I liked to help the community out! That’s what I was trying to do! I think.

Desperately trying to get away from the people, I practically ran to Nessa’s room. She seemed to see the confusion and...fear on my face. She couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle as I handed her the food. From what I could see, it was just the standard “fine dining seafood meal.”

“Still want to gain publicity?” Nessa asked with a teasing smile on her face.

“Th-They’re all smiling at me. They’re saying stuff to each other that they obviously don’t want me to hear. I-Is this...common?” I asked.

“Don’t worry about it, Maddie. They probably just don’t want you to hear them talking about how cute you are,” Nessa said, ruffling my hair again. “But seriously, don’t worry about it. It happens to all of us.”

“If that’s true, I feel a lot better,” I replied.

“You’re a real peach, Maddie. Good luck out there. They’ll love you. I know they will. Here, take this,” Nessa said, giving me a bit of money as a tip. As much as I didn’t want to take it from her, I knew that she’d insist, so I took it without argument.

“G-Good luck to you as well, N-N-Nessa….see you Saturday!”

“Sounds like a deal!”

Once I made my way out of the room, I ran out of the stadium just as fast as I ran in. I don’t know how I even managed to talk to Nessa  _ that _ much without turning into a huge, stuttering, bumbling mess. Though, she told me not to worry, so I wasn’t going to...at least for about ten minutes before my anxiety settled in again.

I had two more deliveries to make in Hulbury, as the woman at the counter said. I really didn’t know my way around the city, so I probably  _ looked _ quite lost wandering around and trying to find the right house numbers. I probably looked as lost as Leon does when he’s trying to find his way….anywhere. Maybe  _ that’s _ why people were mumbling about me. They were laughing at how ridiculous I looked! That had to be it. I almost immediately forgot what Nessa told me. I worried immensely.

After wandering around for a while, Mezuma and I finally stumbled upon the first house. I wouldn’t have noticed it if he wouldn’t have grabbed me by my collar and pointed it out. I don’t know why some people think that Pokémon are dumb. I swear, Mezuma has a higher IQ than I do.

“Heh...thanks, bud,” I said, giving him a pat as I made my way onto the porch, knocking on the door. This bag was rather large, so I was assuming that they ordered food for some kind of party, considering that there was a ton of noise coming from the house. I’m not sure why you’d order fine seafood for a party, considering that most people I know just get fast food or something, but who am I to judge?

Even more noise came from the house before a relatively young woman answered the door. It was obvious that this party was some kind of get-together to watch Nessa’s battles. She was wearing a jersey with Nessa’s name and number on it, and I could see a huge telly in the back, as well as about half a dozen other people, all wearing the jerseys. As soon as she saw me, her eyes widened.

“Hello, hello! Please, come in!” She said excitedly as I offered her the food. She took the bag, rushing in to say something to her friends. Because of how loud the telly was, I couldn’t hear everything she said, but I did hear “The League Photographer just delivered our food!”

Upon hearing this, nearly everyone rushed over to me. They practically begged me to take out my camera and show them the pictures of Nessa that I just took. I didn’t really  _ want  _ to, considering that I had other deliveries to make, but something told me that I wouldn’t get out of this house if I didn’t. While they sat and admired Mezuma, who I could tell was growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute, I took my camera out of my bag, powered it on, and showed them the photos. They all gushed. They complimented her body, her hair, her eyeliner, how fit she is, how her skin is just the  _ perfect _ shade...I felt like yesterday’s leftovers. I felt like a worthless piece of garbage.

After what seemed like hours upon hours of showing them every single picture of Nessa that I took, they finally gave me a rather generous tip and sent me out the door. Mezuma looked like he needed to punch something. His fur was standing on-end. His arms were trembling...I was gonna have to get another jar of peanut butter on the way home to calm his nerves.

“Easy, b-big guy,” I said, gently stroking his arm as we made our way to the next house...or at least attempted to, which resulted in me going in circles like three times and being so incompetent that I had to  _ ask _ someone where the house was. Once they pointed me in the right direction, I hung my head and made my way to the house. I wanted to curl up in a ball and scream. I might as well be wearing a big cap that says “dunce” on it.

Hoping that no one saw me bumbling around like a fool, I made my way up to the porch, knocking on the door once again. Luckily, there didn’t seem to be a party going on here, so I wouldn’t have to show a bunch of rowdy Nessa fans every single picture I’d taken again. Rather, an elderly man opened the door, giving a smile. He took the food rather joyously.

“Thank you, young lady. My wife’s 80th birthday is today. She loves the Captain’s Table, and I was planning on taking her there for dinner later, but they’re completely booked! I guess that’s what happens when the stadium fills up,” he said. For once, someone who didn’t seem to be making fun of me behind my back or making me feel like garbage.

“I-I’m glad I can help. Tell your wife I said happy birthday,” I said, telling him to keep the tip that he offered. He just smiled, called me generous and kind, and went in the house to treat his wife to the birthday dinner. If only the two of them could go there together...it's a shame. But at least I actually felt useful for once. Though, I couldn’t sit and linger on it forever. The train would be arriving soon, and I needed to catch it to get to Hammerlocke!

Mezuma and I made our way to Hulbury Station, and shortly after we arrived, the train showed up. The train had a bunch of people on it this time, so I had to put Mezuma back in his ball. A lot of them were businesspeople, and some of them just seemed to be taking a joyride. People seemed to recognize me, but kept their distance. Once again, it was just...the weird smiles. I had to deal with the smiles the whole way to Hammerlocke. Like the train ride  _ to _ Hulbury, the train ride  _ from _ Hulbury seemed like it lasted about a billion years.

Once we arrived in Hammerlocke, I immediately brought Mezuma out of his ball. I could sense Raihan’s presence now that he was awake and in the stadium. It made me nervous, but for once, I wouldn’t have to be anticipating that dreadful feeling of him scaring me to death. I’d be the one surprising  _ him! _ But first, I was going down to give Dad his food.

The Minor League Gym Leaders don’t actually have stadiums, rather, the Gyms are much smaller locations that often serve other purposes. For example, Dad’s Gym also served as the jazz club that he would play the bass for. Once I made my way to the Gym, I slowly opened the door. Neither Dad nor the Gym Trainers were in sight. Did he forget that he ordered out or something? Gosh, I hope not.

“Dad?” I called out. A little bit of banter came from the back room, with a Gym Trainer stating that “John’s baby was calling for him.” Dad said that he wasn’t expecting me, but he seemed happy to see me by the tone of his voice.

When Dad left the back room, I couldn’t help myself. I put the bags down, running up to him and giving him a big hug. He smiled, giving me a nice pat on the back.

“Hey, Mads! What’s goin’ on?” He asked, Boltund excitedly running out of the room and placing his front paws on my back, wanting attention.

“I-I wanted to do some delivery work for the Captain’s Table f-for some extra work…” I said with a sheepish smile.

“Oh, I see! So you’re delivering our lunch?” He asked. I nodded.

“It’s the least I can do, Dad. Y-You really made my morning by making that breakfast for me. You really didn’t have to do that, y’know.”

“Honey, that was nothing. You’ve been working so hard. I wanted to give you a nice surprise, is all,” Dad replied, ruffling my hair.

I ended up staying in the Gym much longer than expected. I told him all about Bella, all about Harvey, and all about my perils while making the deliveries. He couldn’t help but chuckle at my storytelling. He suggested that I go and try to catch Bella, but I wasn’t sure that I wanted to. I wanted her to be happy. As much as she likes me, I don’t think she likes me enough to want to join my team. I expressed this concern to Dad, and he simply replied with a big smile and a “we’ll see.” He seemed surprisingly silent on the issue of the people mumbling stuff about me and talking about me.

“Good lord, I still need to go and give Raihan his food! S-Sorry for keeping you so long, Dad! See you at home! Love you!” I cried as I grabbed the last bag, heading out of the Gym. He said something, but I couldn’t hear. Mezuma and I were out of the stadium by the time he opened his mouth.

Luckily, Hammerlocke Stadium wasn’t too far from the Gym, so I was there in a matter of minutes. I quickly made my way through...but the staff member told me that Raihan actually went home for lunch hour. Figures. Well, Raihan lived right next to the stadium, so at least I didn’t have to take another long trek.

Once I got to Raihan’s house, I knocked on the door. I heard some kind of weird groan, probably Raihan getting his big butt off the couch, and some footsteps before the door flung open. Raihan, upon seeing me with the food...just started laughing. Really hard.

“Oh….my….GOD! Squishy, did you get fired  _ already?!  _ This morning you were the talk of the town, and now you’re a delivery girl!” He wheezed, taking the bag from me, putting it down in the kitchen as he let me in. His house was a mess...I’d have to clean it for him sometime.

“I d-didn’t get  _ fired!  _ I was just trying to g-gain some publicity...and get some more money! Wait...t-talk of the town? What do you mean?” I asked, raising a brow as Raihan tried to stop his hysterical laughing as he learned that I  _ didn’t _ get fired my first week on the job.

“You haven’t heard, Squish? You haven’t seen the pictures?” He asked, getting himself a plate and pulling an extra one out for me. He ordered a ridiculous amount of food, but I was still surprised that he was willing to share with me. I  _ was _ growing rather hungry at this point, so I appreciated it.

_ “Pictures?!”  _ I asked, panic settling in again. Naturally, I feared that someone leaked nudes of me or something...even though I’ve never taken a nude in my life. I'm too gross for that, even if I wanted to do it---which I don’t.

After getting both of us some food, Raihan led me to the couch, whipping out his phone, going on his social media profile. He scrolled a bit, then showed me his phone. Apparently, some Trainer at the Wild Area snapped a photo of me sleeping on Mezuma. I don’t know how on earth it got popular, but several Gym Leaders liked it...and so did  _ Leon. _ To make things worse, Leon  _ commented _ on it. The comment was just a heart, but still. My face immediately grew red.

“Aw, don’t worry about it, Squish. At least Leon didn’t comment something like  _ ‘eww, look at that gross, ugly kid’ _ or something. And at least the picture was of you cuddling with your big guy, not you taking a dump or sucking face with Leon or something,” Raihan teased.

“What k-kind of person do you think I am? First off, I-I wouldn’t do either of those in public like that...a-and as much as Leon likes me, I doubt he l-likes me in  _ that _ way,” I said, playfully slapping the back of his head.

“You never knooooow~” Raihan teased, using that stupid sensual voice of his that he used when he teased me about Leon.

Raihan continued to tease me the entire time we had lunch together. I’m not quite sure what the food was, but it wasn’t bad. I wasn’t much of a seafood person, but it filled me up, at least. Besides, I wasn’t going to go and turn down free food...especially free food with one of my best friends.

Still, the fact that someone posted that picture embarrassed the heck out of me...and the fact that the Gym Leaders and Leon knew about it made it even more embarrassing. Of  _ course  _ people weren’t talking about how good of a photographer I was or anything. It only made sense that they’d be talking about how I did something stupid, like cuddle with Mezuma because I’m a huge worrywart who assumed that he was dead. I’ll just have to accept my fate. I hope that once I get used to my role, I can woo the people with my actual skill, not my personal life.

After thanking Raihan for the lunch, I decided to stop at Scott’s and the post office while I was still in Hammerlocke. First, I stopped down at the shop and got my prints, which I put in my bag, as they weren’t quite ready to mail out yet. After that, I made my stop at the post office, sending out the prints that  _ were _ ready. After that, I bought Mezuma some more peanut butter because of the stress he went through today, but he wasn't allowed to eat it until we got home. Then, I took yet another extremely long train ride, going back to Hulbury to tell the woman at the counter that I’d successfully made the deliveries. She paid me for it, even if it wasn’t a lot, but I was okay with that.

I was ready to go home after that, so as much as I didn’t like it, I decided to take a taxi back to Circhester. After all, Circhester doesn't have a station, and I really didn’t feel like going  _ back _ to Hammerlocke and walking the whole way back to Circhester.

My taxi arrived, and as I opened the door, complete and utter shock ran through every fiber of my being. That same boy from before, the one I saw in Motostoke, was sitting in the cab! As I got in, we shared that same stupid, open-mouth stare that we shared back in Motostoke. Even as the taxi took off, we couldn’t stop staring at each other. There was just something about him. He was...incredible. He just...his face...it was beautiful in my opinion! I could see the stars in his eyes, and he could probably see them in mine. I hate to admit it, but I feel like I’m in love with him.

“H-Hi…” I mumbled after a prolonged period of silence.

“Hi….” He replied.

“Where're you headed?”

“Wyndon…”

“Really? I-I’m going to C-C-Circhester…”

That was the only type of conversation that we shared. For the rest of the ride, we sat and tried to look in opposite directions, but we both couldn’t help but go back and stare at each other. He was just so...pleasant to look at. I don’t know why, but he was.

Our moment came to an end whenever I felt the taxi land. Upon looking out the window, I saw that we were in Circhester. As I opened the door and got out, my hand brushed against his. We both blushed.

“G-G-Goodbye…” I said as the cabbie helped me down, as it was rather high and I’m...short. After thanking him and giving him a tip, I ran to my cabin as fast as I could, my face still red. I threw off my beret and jacket, let Mezuma out, gave him the peanut butter, and immediately went to edit the photos.

_ ‘He has to be one of the prettiest boys I’ve ever seen…’ _ I mumbled to myself as I connected my camera to my computer. He wasn’t the only beautiful thing I’d seen, however. I couldn’t forget about Bella! Though, as I edited the photos and sent them to Chairman Rose, I realized something: I really should have gotten his name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 15- April 12**

My alarm was supposed to go off at 5 in the morning...but I was jolted awake by my phone ringing at 4:15. I thought it was Raihan giving me another prank call to tick me off, but it turned out to be Kabu. I'm not sure if he just doesn’t know how to text or if he prefers calling people to be more formal. I heard Mezuma let out a low growl and scrambled to pick up my phone and answer the call before he got even angrier.

“Hello?” I answered, my voice still groggy from tiredness.

“Good morning, Photographer Castellana. Are you well?” Kabu said through the phone. He seemed wide awake.

“I-I’m….fine. How about yourself?” I asked, yawning in between sentences.

“I’m doing well, thank you for asking. I’ve just been notified that several Challengers checked into the Budew Drop Inn last night. They’ll most likely be challenging me later this morning. I recommend you come down to Motostoke when you have the time.”

“Great to know, th-thanks, Kabu. I’ll see you later, then.”

“Of course. Goodbye.”

With that, I hung up. Groaning, I rolled back in bed, trying to go back to sleep until 5...but Boltund started pawing at the door and barking. He obviously wanted to go outside. I sighed, rolling out of bed, made sure not to disturb Mezuma, put my glasses on, and opened the door. He jumped up and licked my face excitedly, wanting to get out and feel the cold Circhester air. I stumbled down the stairs, trying not to wake anyone else up. Of course Boltund wanted to go for a walk at 4:15 in the morning. Why would he  _ not _ want to go for a walk at 4:15 in the morning?!

Grumbling, I put my jacket and slipped a pair of Dad’s shoes on, even though they didn’t fit, and got Boltund on his harness. As soon as I opened the door, the cold, snowy air whacked me in the face and jolted me awake. Even if I wanted to, I knew that there was no going back to sleep now. I slowly closed the door, and we were out.

Mezuma couldn’t find out about this. He’d kill me if he did. I'm not supposed to be out of the house without either him or Dad, but c’mon, what was I to do? He’d be just as mad if Boltund’s constant pestering woke him up! It was a lose-lose situation for me. 

I expected Boltund and I to just take our usual lap around Circhester that we always do when I take him on walks, but for some reason, he seemed really intent on going to the backwoods. I tried to drag him away and lead him back on track, but he was stronger than me.

“B-Boltund, stop it! You know I’m not allowed to go back there…” I mumbled, tugging at his leash. It wasn’t just Mezuma that I was worried about. If  _ anyone _ in Circhester saw me going towards the backwoods, they’d surely tell either Dad, Melony, or Gordie. Gordie, a self-proclaimed “party boy,” often stayed up until odd hours of the day and...did whatever. If he saw me heading towards the backwoods for a second time, I’d certainly get an earful. Still, as much as I tugged on Boltund’s leash, he wouldn’t give in. He wouldn’t stop. He was slowly tugging me into the backwoods. I used all of my strength, but he was intent on going in. He nearly knocked me over as he ran in, bringing me with him.

The backwoods is especially dangerous at night. It’s full of incredibly strong, aggressive Pokémon. Gym Challengers are warned profusely about the dangers of the backwoods, and most of them stay away from it, though the occasional brave soul will go in...and more often than not, they prefer not to talk about what they went through when they were in there. The backwoods is definitely the most dangerous area in all of Galar...and Boltund just dragged me into it. Thievul live in the backwoods, so he probably smelled one or something.

Almost immediately, the panic started to set in. Nearly  _ every _ species of Pokémon in the backwoods is a Dark-Type. After the incident, I don’t do well with those. Though, as I said, they aren’t  _ all _ Dark-Types. I could see the shadow of a Hatterene standing on a hill, illuminated by the moon. It was actually a really pretty sight, and I’d snap a picture of it if I had my camera or phone on me...and if I wasn’t absolutely terrified! I tried to keep my emotions under control, considering that every single Hatterene that lived here would be all over me if I didn’t.

I  _ wanted _ Gordie to come and yell at me right now. I wanted to hear his sweet, beautiful voice scolding me. It wouldn’t be as bad as being in the backwoods...where my life was nearly cut short a year and a half ago. I kept tugging and pulling at Boltund’s leash, but he just didn’t get it. He kept trying to go in deeper.

“Boltund, we need to leave. I’m not allowed in here, you know,” I said as he tried to find the Thievul. I know that Boltund and Thievul are mortal enemies and all, but c’mon, this was ridiculous. It’s not like any of the Thievul from the backwoods come to hunt Boltund down, so I don’t know why he was so intent on hunting  _ them _ down.

Things only got worse from here. The Hatterene started to move. She could undoubtedly sense my fear. She was making her way towards me. Then...I saw it. Using its hairs, it swung from tree to tree, almost like a monkey...but it wasn’t one. It was a Grimmsnarl. It was undoubtedly a Grimmsnarl. As he swung from the tree, he made eye contact with me, letting out the horrible low rumble that I once heard when Mezuma was but a Kubfu.

I lost it. I went into fight-or-flight mode...and I chose flight. Letting go of Boltund’s leash, I bolted. I ran out of the backwoods, back into Circhester, back to my cabin...but before I could open the door, I tripped. I didn’t have the strength to get up. I just lay there, curled up in a pathetic ball, breaking down. I just lost Boltund. He’d never come back. He was going to die. I’m so bad of a Trainer that I just killed one of Dad’s Pokémon!

After I lay there for a while, the cold Circhester wind blowing and the snow getting all over me, I heard the door open. When I looked up, I saw that both Dad and Mezuma were there.

“Maddie, what are you doing?!” Dad asked, leaning down and trying to pull me up. “Why are you outside?”

“W-Who woke you up?” I asked, trying to avoid the question.

“Your alarm did. It’s been going off for ten minutes. Why are you outside?” He asked again, using his firm voice this time. “Where’s Boltund?”

I lost it again. As Dad held me, I explained everything to him. I told him how I tried to get Boltund away from the backwoods, but he wouldn’t budge. I told him that I tried to save Boltund, but I was just too weak. 

“I know th-that I’m n-not allowed to go there, b-but he wouldn’t move! I didn’t w-want to leave him!” I cried, holding on to Dad as tight as I could. I begged him to forgive me. I begged Mezuma to forgive me. Here I was, lying in my pajamas and a pair of Dad’s shoes, having a breakdown, while Dad, also in his pajamas, had to hold me and tell me that he still loved me and that I wasn’t a complete and utter failure. Mezuma wandered off. I just figured that he was mad at me and needed to take his anger out on  _ something. _

“Maddie, look at me,” Dad said, grabbing either side of my face and lifting me up so we were making eye contact. “This isn’t anyone’s fault. You tried your best to stop Boltund, but you couldn’t. You were trying to do a nice thing and take him for a walk so he wouldn’t wake me up. I should thank you for that. I really appreciate you,” he smiled. I was still a bawling, anxious mess, but I nodded.

“I’m glad that you decided to let Boltund go instead of trying to stay with him. Boltund can defend himself. You can’t. Those...those Pokémon...I don’t even want to think about what they would have done to you if you wouldn’t have ran away,” Dad continued. He looked as if he was going to tear up just thinking about it. “Now, c’mon, let’s go inside. You’re freezing. I’ll make you some hot chocolate,” Dad smiled, helping me up.

“Dad...y-you don’t have to do that...you need sleep…” I mumbled, still upset that I woke him up.

“My daughter is more important than sleep,” Dad said as he opened the door, letting me in. I took my shoes and jacket off, and he made me sit down on the couch. He covered me up with the softest blanket we owned and went to the kitchen, going to make me the hot chocolate. While he was at it, he decided to make both of us some breakfast. He decided that he was going to stay up with me in hopes that it would help calm my nerves.

As Dad was working on making breakfast, using yet another recipe inherited from Nonna Estrella, we heard the door open again. This time, it was Mezuma. He still looked pretty cranky, his fur was a mess...and he was carrying Boltund, who was panting and barking in protest. He had a few cuts and a noticeable bite mark, and there was a little bit of blood on his fur, but other than that, he seemed fine.

“See, Mads? He’s a little roughed up, but he’s fine. Thanks, Mezuma, you’re the best,” Dad smiled as Mezuma put Boltund down. “Could you clean him up a bit, please?” He asked as he turned to me. I was warm enough by now, so I nodded, taking Boltund out of his harness and leading him to the bathroom. I could tell that Mezuma was still mad at me. I just decided not to talk to him. Boltund wasn’t dirty, he just needed those injuries cleaned and the blood washed off, so I wasn’t going to bathe him today. Rather, I put a towel down, grabbed a small sponge, and filled the sink with warm, soapy water. I was trying to be as gentle as I could with him, but he still tensed up and whined at the stinging feeling of his wounds being cleaned.

“We wouldn’t be doing this if you would’ve just listened to me,” I said as I finished cleaning him off. I certainly didn’t want anything getting infected...Boltund is one of Dad’s Gym Pokémon, after all. And even if I was peeved at him, I still love him. He’s like a pet to me, I guess.

Once Boltund was all cleaned off, he pranced out into the living room, probably to go lie down and get some sleep. I wished I could do that. Though, the breakfast smelled pretty nice, I must admit that. I sat down at the table, and Dad set a mug of white hot chocolate, my personal favorite, got himself a cup of black coffee, then served the two of us some breakfast. He made some kind of egg bake, served with toast. Dad was spreading it on the toast, so I just did the same, mainly because I had no idea what it was. Of course, Dad set my anxiety medication out for me to take. I just don’t know why he bothers with it. I’m still a wreck, even when I  _ do _ take it.

“So, why were you up so early? I hope Boltund wasn’t the one that woke you up,” Dad asked.

“Kabu called me a-at 4:15 this morning...I guess Boltund just got excited when he heard that I was awake,” I chuckled a bit, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. “D-Does Kabu even sleep?”

“From what I’ve heard, he goes to bed as soon as he gets home from work, but wakes up at like...2:30 every morning. I don’t know how he does it...but it works. Look at how fit he is, especially for his age,” Dad replied, also chuckling.

“Y-Yeah, I can see that. He’s really active. When I popped in to see him before the Gym Challenge started, I had to wait a bit because he was on a jog. I know that he takes qu-quite a few of them every day.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that too. Before you were born, I actually used to go on jogs with him, y’know. I figured that I’d try to get in shape after all the cheesecake...that didn’t last very long, though,” Dad laughed.

“C’mon, Dad...you eat cheesecake every day and you don’t gain a single pound! Meanwhile, I  _ look _ at cheesecake and gain weight,” I chuckled. Dad reached over, ruffling my hair.

“Oh, no you don’t. You’re a healthy person. You get plenty of exercise every day! Not very many people go to the Wild Area as much as you do. If I thought that you needed to lose weight, I would do something about it. You’re fine the way you are. There’s just more of you to hug,” Dad teased. I’m someone who’s always struggled with my size and my chubbiness, so hearing Dad say stuff like this made me feel better, even if it was temporary. I mean, all of my friends seem to like me the way I am...even Nessa, and she’s gorgeous.

“So, have you visited Bella lately?” Dad asked. He promised me that my secret is safe with him. He won't tell a single soul about her.

“I-I’ve been visiting her every day! I don’t know how she’s managed to make it this long. All of the shiny hunters know that she’s there, but she  _ still _ hasn’t been caught. Sh-She’s really warming up to me. As soon as I enter the Wild Area, she comes out of her hiding place and rushes up to me. When we have to part because p-people are starting to wake up, she has trouble leaving me…” I smiled sadly. I knew that I wouldn’t be able to visit Bella this morning. I didn’t want to just leave Dad by himself all morning. I wouldn’t even be stopping in the Wild Area this morning. I planned on taking the cab with Dad.

“I know that you really don’t want to, but I think that Bella would really like it if you caught her. She seems to be happy with you. I understand that you don’t want to remove her from her natural habitat and all, but think about it, Mads. You’re so worried about her getting taken away and having a bad Trainer...but you and I both know that you’d take incredible care of her and give her the love that she deserves,” Dad said, taking another drink of his coffee. I don’t know how he could drink it black...coffee in general is far too bitter for me.

“I-I understand where you’re coming from, but...I just have trouble catching Pokémon. I don’t like that they have to be trapped inside of Poké Balls. I felt bad enough when I had to catch Mezuma...I just don’t think that I have the strength to do it again! That’s why I keep Mezuma out of his ball so much...I always feel guilty when I have to put him back in! I probably wouldn’t be able to have Bella out with me like I do Mezuma. D-Do you think that Pokémon are comfortable in Poké Balls, Dad? What do you think they feel like?” I asked. I didn’t mean to be so childish...I just want the best for Bella. I don’t want to keep her locked in a ball all day if she’s uncomfortable.

“Trust me, Mads, we’ve done research to prove that Pokémon are very comfortable inside of their Poké Balls. They’re able to experience everything you do...just from inside the ball! Of course, they do need to be brought out and get some fresh air, which is why I always let my team out when I get home, but if you were to catch Bella, you wouldn’t be torturing her or anything. I don’t see them as trapped or crammed...especially not Mezuma. He willingly went in. He was ready to be your partner. In this same way, I think that if you would ask her, Bella would also be ready to be your partner...but I’m not going to force you. If you feel strongly about not wanting to catch a shiny, then I don’t want to try and shame you into doing it. I’m just giving my opinion on it, is all,” Dad said with a smile. He did have a point. Bella does seem to like me…

“I-I’m just worried that Bella will feel betrayed if I suddenly come in with a Poké Ball. There’s always the potential that she  _ doesn’t _ want to be caught and sees me as the one human who actually tries to be her friend instead of whipping a ball at her. I’ve gained her trust, and I really don’t want to throw it away. I guess I-I’m feeling how I felt when I met Mezuma for the first time. Nothing was stopping me from throwing that ball at him while I was feeding him other than my own conscience. But...with Mezuma, everything ended up w-working out. I feel as if things will end up working out with Bella, too. I’m just going to focus on being her friend until  _ someone _ ends up catching her, wh-whether it be myself or someone else,” I said as Dad and I both finished our breakfast. Dad took the dishes, going to the sink to wash them.

“I know it’s hard. I know how cautious you are when it comes to catching Pokémon, so you’re making a really hard decision right now! I’m just letting you know that I’ll be there for you either way. If you catch her, I’ll help you take care of her. If you don’t, and someone else ends up snagging her…I’ll be there to comfort you,” Dad said. “But now, you should probably get in the shower. It’s wash day, y’know,” he smiled as I sighed. Stupid wash day…

“I knooooow….thanks, Dad,” I said, quickly giving him a hug from behind before making my way upstairs to grab my clothes. After that, I took my usual shower, though, of course, grumbled to myself as I had to wash my hair. I still thought of Nessa’s absolutely gorgeous hair that I had the pleasure of fixing last week. If I try hard enough, I can still feel the delicious silkiness of it as it slipped in between my fingers...Speaking of Nessa, I did actually end up going with Sonia and Nessa last Saturday, and surprisingly, we had a really nice time together. Sonia and Nessa are both older than me, but I’m used to stuff like that, probably because I always hang out with Leon and Raihan. I expected to be a nervous wreck like I always am around Nessa, and I did go into it rather nervous, but after a while, my anxiety must have decided to spare me or something. We went to this nice restaurant in Wyndon, I got my Slowpoke tail, and after dinner, we just kinda walked around Wyndon and talked. Sure, it doesn’t  _ sound _ the most exciting, but I had a blast. I’m not someone who needs to go to fancy clubs or flashy venues to have fun. That night just further proved that point.

After my shower, I got myself dressed and checked the time. It was around 7 in the morning...the time that Dad would usually be waking up. I couldn’t help but chuckle to myself. Because he’d already eaten breakfast beforehand, he had even  _ more _ time to be lazy! 

“I forgot to a-ask, Dad. How’s Emile doing?” I asked from the couch as Dad worked on fixing his hair. He’d decided to  _ not _ be lazy and actually take a nice, decently long shower.

“Honestly, Mads, I’m not sure I can say right now. It’s still kinda early in the Gym Challenge. But...I just really hope I didn’t make the wrong choice. A lot of kids struggle during the first few Gyms, but Emile...he’s been struggling even harder. From what Milo and Nessa told me, he barely won against them. They both thought that he was going to get eliminated. He’s just not having a good time, the poor kid,” Dad replied. He seemed so...bummed, but I could definitely see his point. Emile doesn’t look like someone who would thrive in the Gym Challenge...but then again, neither does Harvey, and that kid’s on fire. “Maybe I should have chosen Marnie instead. I know that Piers wanted to give her another year and all, but...Emile just seemed so passionate at the start. Like I said, though, the Gym Challenge is just starting!” He tried to get more optimistic as he spoke, but I could still feel the disappointment.

“You never know, Dad. Emile c-could end up beating Leon. You could be the one who endorsed Galar’s next Champion,” I teased, though I sounded a bit insecure. I didn’t even want to  _ think _ about Leon getting defeated. When I met him, he was the Champion. He’s been the Champion all throughout our friendship. If he gets defeated the year I  _ happen _ to get hired, it’s my fault. I’m a jinx. A bad luck charm.

“I doubt that. He could become a Gym Leader at best. I can’t see any of those kids going and beating Leon, but...that no good Boss of ours might finally end up bein’ replaced,” Dad said. “I don’t know if Nessa told you this, but her younger sister’s in the Minor League challenge. She’s already a fan favorite. She’s flying through the Gyms...not to mention that she’s a very kind, funny girl. The people love her.” He must have been talking about Brooke. Nessa  _ did _ tell me about her yesterday.

“So, like, wh-what do you guys actually  _ do _ when you don’t get any Challengers? You’re the l-last Gym Leader and all, so I imagine that it must be pretty boring sitting in the Gym all day…” I said. I never really thought about that. Usually, all of the Challengers made it through the early Gyms in about three days...but as for the later Gyms, when there weren’t that many Challengers left, depending on when they decided to challenge them, they could easily go through all of them in a single day. What were they supposed to do for the rest of those three months?

“We have a whole bunch of things to do….or, at least  _ I _ have a whole bunch of things to do. Throughout the whole thing, we’re always training for the Finals. As much as most of the Gym Leaders don’t want to admit it,  _ we _ want to face the Boss or Champion just as much as the kids do. As the Challengers get stronger, the Gym Leaders are able to specifically train their Pokémon to try and counter their teams. Other than training, you need to remember that my Gym Trainers are also my bandmates! This means that we usually just hang out or practice for the next performance. I’m not sure what other Gym Leaders do, but it’s most certainly not boring. And even if it was...we make a lot of money, so we can’t really complain,” Dad said with a chuckle.

“I-I guess so. No one ever seems bored, I guess,” I replied.

Dad and I just continued to talk until it was time for us to head out. Dad called the cab, and I went outside and called for Mezuma, who I assumed was doing his morning training. I made sure to not get too close to the backwoods, mainly because I didn’t want him even angrier with me than he already was. Once he showed up, I put him back in his ball, though I couldn’t help but feel guilty after the conversation that Dad and I had about Bella. I still couldn’t help but stand and ponder about the morality of Poké Balls. Dad said that Pokémon feel comfortable in them, but Mezuma...he’s so big! Surely someone as big as him would feel uncomfortable crammed in such a small space. I let Mezuma out and let him walk with me whenever I can...but some Trainers keep their Pokémon in their balls at all times. It just...bothers me.

My pondering was interrupted when Dad yelled for me to come to the taxi. Shaking the thoughts off, I ran back, he helped me into the taxi, and after he got in himself, we were off. Our first stop would be Hammerlocke, where Dad and I would part, then we’d stop at Motostoke and I’d go to the stadium to wait for the Challengers with Kabu. I was nervous. I really hoped that Kabu would treat me kindly. I was already having my struggles today, and if he  _ wouldn’t _ treat me kindly, I’d probably end up having another breakdown and getting fired.

I clung to Dad the whole way to Hammerlocke. I was feeling extra clingy this morning, and even as he got off of the cab, I didn’t want to let him go. I just wanted him to stay. I didn’t want to admit it, but I was afraid.

“Kabu does  _ not _ hate you, Mads. You’re going to go over to Motostoke, you’re going to take those pictures, and you’re going to be fine. Absolutely fine. Ya hear me?” Dad asked, giving me a big smile and ruffling my hair again.

“I-I hear ya…” I replied, still seeming down.

“Kabu’s a kind man, he’s just not...as outgoing as Milo or Nessa. Just because he isn’t all over you like they are doesn’t mean that he dislikes you. Think about all of the times you went and visited him in Motostoke as a child,” Dad said.

“I-I thought he was my grandpa!”

“Mads, just believe me, he doesn’t hate you, okay? I have to go. Have a good day. I love you,” Dad said, kissing my forehead before giving the cabbie a tip and running off to the Gym. Shortly after, the cab took off once more, and we were heading to Motostoke.

I really hoped that I’d see that boy again. After all, the first time we met was after the ceremonies. Maybe, just maybe, he happened to live in Motostoke and I’d be able to see him again. I could get his name. I could get his number. I could go on a date with him. I could be his girlfriend. I could _ marry _ him.

Okay, I’m being really childish today, and I don’t know why...but during the week that I didn’t write, I was thinking...and I realized that I loved him. Well, it’s not true love, it’s more physical attraction at this point, but c’mon, the way we looked at each other after the ceremony...the way we looked at each other on the cab...the butterflies, the sensation I felt when we saw each other, he undoubtedly felt the same. I mean...once we get to know each other, it probably  _ will _ be true love. How could someone like  _ that _ be a bad person? He seems so sweet, but so shy...I just can't get over him! Maybe, just maybe, I can actually have a love interest that’s, y’know, realistic.

Well, that  _ maaaaay  _ be a bit of an exaggeration. Really, my only other love interest is Leon. I’m convinced that Leon is my  _ true _ love, mainly because I know him inside and out, but...there’s just one teeny, tiny problem: age. I’m barely sixteen years old...and Leon’s going on twenty-two. Once he does turn twenty-two, that will be a six year age gap in between us. Raihan knows that I really like Leon and constantly teases me about Leon liking me back, but I’m like 90 percent sure that it’s just teasing. Even then, if Leon actually  _ does _ like me back, imagine the scandal! Imagine the rumors! A 22-year-old dating a 16-year-old would probably get Leon fired. As much as I love Leon, it just doesn’t seem realistic. If he somehow gets defeated and isn’t the Champion anymore, maybe, but with how it is now...I highly doubt it. It will take a miracle for us to work out.

But...this boy, on the other hand, seems younger. I’m not quite sure how old he is, but he definitely can’t be over eighteen. He...he just seems perfect for me. I hardly know him, but he seems perfect. I need to see him again.

Romantic thoughts aside, I felt the cab land in Motostoke. A chill of nervousness ran through my body as the cabbie opened the door, helping me out. I gave him a small tip and thanked him, watching the cab take off. The stadium was already open, as I arrived a bit late. This just scared me even more. Was Kabu going to be mad at me? Dear lord, I hope not. I was trying to make my relationship with him  _ better, _ not  _ worse!  _ Was he going to yell at me? He better not yell at me. I won't be able to handle it if he yells at me.

The stadium was already starting to fill up. Kabu is a Gym Leader that people  _ want _ to see. As sadistic as it seems, people find entertainment in seeing kids fail Kabu’s challenge. This is usually where we lose about half of the Challengers, as I previously mentioned. This is where the Gym Challenge gets intense. I had a feeling that I’d be here past lunch hour, considering that only about half of the kids that go into the stadium come out with a badge. This would be the standard from now on. Unlike Turffield and Hulbury, I wouldn’t spend a few hours in the stadium and spend the rest of the day working odd jobs. I still wanted to do these jobs, but they’d have to be much smaller, so...there went becoming a volunteer firefighter for the day.

Trying to push past the crowds of people, I was going to pull out my card, but surprisingly, people naturally moved and let me through. Even though it was through embarrassing means….through Leon liking and commenting on a photo of me cuddling with Mezuma...I was finally starting to be recognized, and I had to admit that it felt pretty darn good. As I cut through the crowd, a lot of them gave me friendly smiles, but they weren’t the weird, almost mocking smiles that they were back in Hulbury. They were gentle, kind smiles. I liked it! Over the breaks in between the Gyms, I’ve been checking the League’s official website and some popular Galarian magazines. Seeing my pictures published in mainstream media like this is almost unfathomable. I always look in the corner to the copyright information and see  _ my _ name: M.D CASTELLANA. That’s the name that I wanted to go by...if you may remember, that’s the name that Chairman Rose had engraved on my card. I don't know, I just think that it sounds really cool. Really professional. When I think of it, I imagine some proud businessman in a really nice suit and a briefcase, going into work...not quite a 16-year-old girl who’s scared of her own shadow and has crippling anxiety. It's just another method I use to elevate myself. If I  _ sound _ like a professional, maybe, just maybe, I’ll act more like a professional. But that’s just me saying nonsense again. Don’t worry about it. About half of this journal is just me saying nonsense. This journal  _ is _ nonsense.

So, I did the usual: walking into the stadium, showing my card to the security guard, and making my way down to the hall to where Kabu would be waiting for me...and in my mind, all I could do was imagine him yelling at me and telling me I’m literally worthless and the worst photographer to ever live. But...as I walked in the room, I saw that Kabu wasn’t there. My stomach dropped. Was he in the middle of a battle or something? I didn’t hear the announcer, and there didn’t seem to be any noise coming from the field, but I couldn’t be sure! I knew that one of the kids was currently making their way through the stadium, but c’mon, I couldn’t be that late! Now Kabu would really pound me into dust.

I decided to make my way out to the field. The jumbotron was currently displaying the Challenger trying to rack up enough points to proceed to Kabu, but was definitely struggling to fend off the other Gym Trainers. As expected, the people in the stadium had their eyes fixed on the jumbotron, not on me. Kabu...still wasn’t there. He definitely wasn’t in a battle...so, where  _ was _ he? He could have been using the bathroom or something, but of course, my brain didn’t default to that. My brain defaulted to him having a stroke and lying on the floor dead or something. Though, people didn’t seem to realize that I was on the field, so...that was good, at least.

I was going to head back in when I suddenly saw an Arcanine rushing towards me! It was definitely Kabu’s Arcanine. I could just tell by the way he displayed himself. Kabu’s Pokémon have some kind of aura to them...probably because of how old they are. He’s had this team for decades, after all.

I expected Arcanine to tackle me or something, but he actually stopped right at my feet. At this point, some people from the crowd took their eyes off the jumbotron to see what was going on. Arcanine was supposed to be with Kabu’s other Pokémon...with  _ Kabu. _

To my surprise, Arcanine dropped a toy at my feet. It was an old, slobbery, beat-up Poké Doll. I really didn’t want to pick it up, but Arcanine sat there, anticipating me to throw it. I’m not sure why he wanted to play fetch  _ now _ of all times, especially with someone who he’s never met, but...I wasn’t going to say no. Maybe playing with his Arcanine would make Kabu not want to pound my face in as much.

I picked up the Poké Doll, covering my hand with Arcanine’s hot saliva, and threw it as hard as I could...which wasn’t very hard. Still, it flew a good bit because of its light weight---Arcanine had knocked quite a bit of stuffing out of it over the years. Arcanine, despite being an old Pokémon, barked as excitedly as a little Growlithe pup would as he ran after the Poké Doll as fast as he could. Watching Arcanine run was a beautiful thing, and the audience seemed to think so, too. The jumbotron switched from the Challenger to Arcanine fetching the Poké Toy and bringing it back to me, holding it in his mouth. Though, as I tried to get it back from him, he obviously wanted to play a little game of tug-of-war with me, as he wasn’t spitting it out. Arcanine definitely overestimated me, as when he gave the toy a tug to resist my own tugging, I fell right on my face. Laughter came from the entire stadium. I was just glad that my glasses didn’t break.

Arcanine, realizing his mistake, nuzzled me in apology, which nearly knocked me back over, and dropped his toy in my lap. It didn’t take me long to recover, and soon, I was throwing the doll again, watching as he went and fetched it. I felt bad for the poor kid working their way through the stadium. They probably didn’t realize that everyone was watching me play fetch with Kabu’s Arcanine.

People in the audience whipped out their phones, probably snapping pictures or recording video. I heard laughter and chatter coming from audience members as I stood and played with Arcanine. He seemed happy, and over time, even though feeling his slobber all over my hands---and my face as he licked me---felt a little gross, I was having a good time, too. For an Arcanine as old as this one is, he sure has a lot of energy...much like his Trainer….speaking of Kabu…

“Arcanine!” A voice suddenly yelled from the back room after the two of us played for a while. Arcanine dropped the spit-covered toy back at my feet, gave my face one last lick, and pranced back to his Trainer, who just gave him a pat. The audience applauded and cheered for me, and I gave them a rather playful bow before the jumbotron soon switched back to the Gym Challenger, who was  _ still _ struggling. I followed Kabu and Arcanine back to the room, still carrying the Poké Doll. Undoubtedly, the pictures and videos of me playing with Arcanine will be all over social media...and if Leon even  _ thinks _ about liking or commenting on one of them, I’ll actually go to Wyndon and kill him.

“I should probably thank you for giving Arcanine his exercise, Photographer Castellana. He seemed to be having a very good time with you. The people also enjoyed it quite a lot," Kabu said. He wasn’t necessarily smiling, but Kabu never really smiled. Though, by the tone of his voice, I could tell that he was entertained.

“I-I’m sorry, Kabu. I-I was just looking for you, when Arcanine just ran over to me with his toy. I didn’t mean to interrupt you if you were in the middle of something. Were you in the middle of something?” I asked, stuttering. Kabu went and gave me a towel so I could wipe off both my hands and the Poké Doll.

“Nonsense. I was just letting my Pokémon stretch their legs before the big battle. Arcanine had been looking for someone to play with. I used to throw that Poké Doll to him when he was but a little Growlithe. I’m surprised that it’s held up that long. It’s probably about 50 years old by now,” kabu said. I saw him smile for a split second before he went back to his normal neutral expression.

Once I wiped off my hands and attempted to wipe off the toy as best as I could, I gave the doll to Kabu. He just put it on one of the benches, hoping that Arcanine wouldn’t decide to play a game of fetch in the middle of a battle or anything. Well, at least Kabu wasn’t yelling at me or anything. Maybe he didn’t notice that I was late. Or...if he did, maybe he didn’t care.

“Are you ready for t-today’s battles, Kabu?” I asked as we sat on the bench, a new Challenger trying to make their way through the stadium. The first one ended up failing and getting disqualified. I wondered if I was going to see Harvey today…

“I think I am. My team and I have trained excessively while the Challengers were still in Turffield and Hulbury. I am on a never-ending journey to prove myself worthy. Say what you will, but I know that my Gym is one of the hardest, and I’m not bothered by that. It’s my duty as a Gym Leader to make sure that only the fittest get through. No offense, Miss Castellana, but my time in the Minor League has taught me to think that way. There was a time where  _ I _ was not the fittest, and I was demoted. After working my way back up to where I am now, I’ve realized that I have to try my hardest, not just for myself, but for my Pokémon as well. They have been with me for an amount of time that would be unfathomable for someone as young as yourself to think of,” Kabu said. I couldn’t help but feel a little offended. Just because Dad is in the Minor League doesn’t mean he’s a bad Trainer...he adores his Pokémon…

“I-I...uhh...N-Not to sound rude, Kabu, but D-Dad works really hard, you know. I-I’m sure that the other Minor League Gym Leaders do, too,” I said. Did I sound rude? I didn’t want to be rude. I just wanted to defend Dad. I respect Kabu, I really do. 

“I know they do. Trust me, Miss Castellana, your father is one of the most hardworking Trainers I’ve ever met. I constantly advocate for moving him to the Major League, but the chairman says that it simply isn’t a good time. The Minor League in itself is not bad at all. What I’m trying to say is that being moved from the Major League to the Minor League took its toll on me. It made me feel as if I wasn’t making the most of myself. That’s why I decided to change. I want to be the best that I can be, even if this means that my challenge is not looked upon fondly,” Kabu explained. While I didn’t completely understand his reasoning, I nodded. I get wanting to bring out your full potential and all, but...in my opinion, he’s pretty rough on the kids for the third Gym Leader. I get that it’s best to get the weakest links out first, but...jeez. Still, like I said, I respect Kabu, and I don’t want to offend him. But...I couldn’t stop thinking about what he said about Dad.

“I just don’t get it, Kabu,” I said after a while of thinking. He was going to question it, but suddenly, the staff member popped into the room, telling us that it was time to prepare. A Challenger had  _ finally _ made it through.

I once again got my camera out and made my entrance. A lot of the audience had been sitting in their seats and just waiting for Kabu to finally have a battle, and this was it. A Challenger had finally made their way through the stadium, and now, they would just have to face Kabu. If I were that challenger, my heart would be racing knowing that the person before me had just failed and was sent home. I would want to be a good influence on the person who came after me. The last thing I’d want would be that person to walk in knowing that I wasn’t able to handle it...but that’s just how I felt.

My camera ready, Kabu and the Challenger walked out. This Challenger was a girl, probably around my age, which I’m sure is why she was actually able to clear the challenge, considering that the announcer said that this is her third attempt at the Gym Challenge. I just wondered how her parents got the money to pay for her to go three times. 

As per usual, I got my photos of the battle. Though Kabu had his neutral expression throughout the entire battle, I could see the passion that burned in his eyes as he battled on. His Arcanine, the same joyful, affectionate Pokémon that was previously playing fetch with me, completely changed. Now, he was serious and determined to work alongside his Trainer and win the battle...but alas, the Challenger ended up winning. Kabu was disappointed. I could tell that he was. He just talked about how he was making the most of himself and living up to his true potential...but then he went and lost. Just like how I saw that smile flash on his face for a split second...I could see the bitterness flash in his eyes.

“S-So, what were you going to say before the battle, Miss Castellana?” Kabu asked, wiping the sweat from his brow with the towel that he kept around him. Arcanine rested his head on my lap. He didn’t want to talk about the battle. I could tell. The next Challenger was trying to make their way through the stadium, so we’d have a bit of time before we were to go out again.

“J-Just...what you said about Dad earlier...I don’t understand why Chairman Rose won’t let Dad join the Major League. He always says that he wants Dad to join, but he’s not willing to give anyone up to l-let Dad in. Then...when he needs a photographer, instead of hiring one that’s had years of experience, he goes and hires me of all people. I j-just don’t get it! When he finds someone who’s actually good at what they’re doing, h-he doesn’t want to hire them…” I mumbled. Kabu put a hand on my shoulder.

“You’re still convinced that the chairman hired you because you’re his goddaughter, aren’t you, Miss Castellana?” He asked.

“I-I mean, sort of, I suppose. I tell myself that he’s just testing out the role, and that he wouldn’t want to h-h-hire a super amazing professional if he’s just testing it...but then again, there’s so many young, eligible photographers out there...and he chose me. He just happened to choose his goddaughter of all people. I know I sound paranoid and all, but...I just want to know that the chairman hired me because I’m skilled, not because I-I’m his goddaughter,” I said. Kabu nodded.

“Well, I may have a bit of insight on why he  _ did _ decide to hire you, if you’re willing to hear it.”

“Of course!”

“Being the League Photographer isn’t just about taking pictures, you know. No, Miss Castellana, it’s much more than that. As our photographer, you have to get personal with us. To do that, you’re expected to at least be a decent person. These photographers that Chairman Rose hired in the past to come in...we Gym Leaders didn’t get on with them. Skilled, but rude. You, Miss Castellana...are one of the most approachable people that I’ve ever met, as well as a skilled photographer. The chairman wasn’t just looking for someone who had skill. He was looking for someone who would fit in with the League. Someone who will become a friend to us, not a nuisance. And...I do believe that you’re filling those shoes quite nicely. Miss Castellana, you have a big heart. The Gym Leaders….we love you,” Kabu said. He said  _ we. _ Did this mean that  _ he _ loves me? Does this mean that  _ Piers _ loves me?

“Th-Thank you, Kabu…”

“I also understand that you seem to be upset about your father not making it to the Major League, and quite frankly, I’m upset, too. Joh---your father has so much to offer, and I think that he would do splendidly as part of the Major League...but we’re all too...let’s see here...popular.”

“I-I can see that. Every Gym Leader is  _ someone’s _ favorite. If the chairman would switch one of you guys for Dad, then it would be hurting someone…”

“Precisely. Though, I’ve heard from Opal that she’s hoping to retire soon...and I can’t say that this is true, but I’ve also heard that Piers is hoping to quit soon. Perhaps your father could find a spot in the Major League after all. Now, Miss Castellana, if you’d excuse me, I think I’ll be taking a lap around the stadium. Don’t get too friendly with Arcanine, now,” Kabu said. I could have sworn that I saw him flash a smile again before he got up, starting to jog away. Seriously, for someone his age, that man’s figure is...ridiculous. He's almost as built as someone like Leon or Raihan...he probably works out as much as they do, too.

The rest of the morning was rather slow. We only got through one battle, which Kabu also lost, but...the kids were still dropping. For some reason, this year’s group just couldn’t wrap their heads around the challenge. Were they all just bad at catching Pokémon or something? I really hope that this won’t end up like last year’s Gym Challenge. I want to see at least  _ someone _ get to Leon! I want to see Leon in his full glory. I want him to rip off that cape and display those beautiful, sweaty, gorgeous muscles for all of Galar to see. There was this one year where it was really hot out during the final match...and he took his shirt off. I want it to be hot this year. I want him to take his shirt off this year. I  _ need _ pictures of that. I need them for my...ahem...private collection. I’m not afraid of saying it anymore. Leon’s a big hunk.

Though, when lunch hour came around, Kabu actually decided to treat me, which surprised me, to say the least. I seriously thought that he was going to bash my face in, but he was treating me very well. Not that I was complaining, though.

Something that really ended up surprising me is how Kabu handles fans. On the way to the restaurant, which was just a rather small place close to the stadium, many people came up to him and hounded him, asking him about the battles and the Gym Challenge in general. I was overwhelmed, and mainly because of my size, I was afraid that I’d get separated from him and lost in the crowd. I grabbed onto his arm, and he was able to sort of...pull me along and keep me close to him. It reminded me of how I used to grab onto Dad when I was a child.

Rather than being overwhelmed by the crowd and losing me, Kabu pushed his way through them, not being unkind to them, but not giving in, either. By the end of it, he was pretty much lifting me up with one arm and getting me through the crowd. After a while, the crowd realized that Kabu wasn’t having it and just gave up. While there were a few people that continued to pester him, the majority of the crowd backed off and we could finally walk to the restaurant in a relatively peaceful way.

“That went well,” Kabu said as we entered the restaurant, sitting down at our table. I was in awe. No wonder Nessa had someone deliver her food...if that many people hound Kabu, I couldn’t even imagine how many people would hound  _ her. _

“Does that...happen a lot?” I asked as I looked at the menu. I’d never actually been here before. Kabu didn’t even have to look, so I assume that he’s a regular customer there.

“It doesn’t happen every day, usually just when the battles start. The people get excited, but it’s better to leave them be rather than give in. If I would give in, we wouldn’t get to eat lunch,” Kabu said, calmly pouring himself a cup of tea. His personality perplexes me. I don’t understand how someone can be so calm, but so passionate.

So, we ordered our food. Kabu seemed to have his order memorized, but I just went and ordered the cheapest thing on the menu, mainly because I felt bad. Kabu insisted on paying, even though I offered to pay for my own, and it just made me feel so...guilty. I already have a bunch of stuff handed to me...I mean, I’m saving for my camera, so that’s nice, but still.

“I must apologize for my performance this morning, Miss Castellana. I’m still trying to get back into things. When it comes to matters of mind, I’m not as sharp as I used to be,” Kabu said, sipping his tea.

“What are you t-talking about? I think the photos of you are some of the best I’ve taken yet, Kabu. You’re an amazingly passionate person! Perhaps this is just because of the Pokémon that you specialize in, but I could really see the fire in your eyes as you battled,” I said, giving him a smile.

“Perhaps, but...I have spent time talking to you about training to my full potential, and then I shock you with such disappointing losses,” Kabu replied. “I’m not one who minds a loss here and there, but those Trainers...they put me to shame. The thrill of battle completely overwhelmed both myself and my Pokémon.”

“W-Well...is that  _ really _ a bad thing? I bet that the Trainer you were battling felt just as much heat as you did! I mean, I-I’ve never battled once in my life, but even  _ I _ could feel the heat. When your Pokémon look back at you, waiting for your orders, I could see the love, trust, and understanding...and that’s special, Kabu. Think about how long you’ve had them. You’ve had your Pokémon for longer than I’ve been alive. This may sound cheesy and stereotypical, but a bond like that can’t be broken. Those guys love you unconditionally. They use everything they have to fight for you, and that should be the important part. Your true strength is the love you share with your Pokémon, not how well they fight. Truth be told, some of those Gym Challengers...th-their Pokémon don’t know them very well, and the bond that you share with yours doesn’t exist yet. Those Pokémon probably overexert themselves and battle in fear. They fear disappointing their Trainer. After all, they don’t know what their Trainer will do to them. They don’t know if they’ll beat them, release them, or be kind to them. How are they to know? Your Pokémon, on the other hand...while they certainly try to win for you, they don’t battle out of fear. They know that no matter what happens, you’ll never leave them. You won’t be mad at them. You won’t hurt them. Unconditional love is the strongest strength a Trainer and their Pokémon can exert,” I said, trembling a bit. I was getting nervous again. Sure, this was kinda similar to the talk that I gave Milo and even Allister, but I’m definitely an advocate for Pokémon and Trainers loving each other, that’s for sure. I just hope that Kabu didn’t think that I just called him weak or something. He’s certainly a physically strong Trainer, I just believe that the love he and his Pokémon show towards each other trumps any kind of physical strength. I look up to Kabu. I want Mezuma---and any other Pokémon I may catch---to feel that type of love towards me, and I want to show that type of love towards them. Even if we don’t battle, I want to tell them that no matter what they do, I’ll always love them...and when I inevitably do something stupid, like I did with Boltund this morning, I want to know that my Pokémon won’t completely ditch me and wonder why they even  _ wanted _ to be with such a dumb idiot like me in the first place.

Kabu smiled. He actually smiled. It wasn’t just that quick flash of a smile, either. It stayed. I was amazed. I’d actually made Kabu  _ smile. _ I wasn’t sure whether I should be proud or terrified.

“There’s that big heart I was talking about, Miss Castellana. I suppose you may be right. I for one am incredibly impressed at your ability to analyze the bonds between Trainers and their Pokémon. Tell me, Miss Castellana, how long have you been a Trainer?” Kabu asked. At least he didn’t get the wrong understanding…

“W-Well, I caught Mezuma when I was almost fourteen...so, I reckon that I’ve only been a Trainer for about two years, now,” I replied. I didn’t know the exact date that I caught Mezuma, but I think that it was either in February or March. I know that I spent my fourteenth birthday with him, the incident happened that December, and either that February or March, about a year after I caught him, he evolved. The incident just completely messed with my memories and made me forget the dates for everything. 

“I see. Do you think that you and your Urshifu are on your way towards this unconditional love?” Kabu asked. He just seemed curious. I don’t think that he was judging me or trying to call me out as a hypocrite or anything. I had to actually stop and think about that one.

“W-Well...I’m not sure. Mezuma and I do love each other, I can tell...but we still have our problems. When I do things that he doesn’t agree with, he gets mad...like, really mad. Like, this morning, I was taking my Boltund for a walk, a-and he pulled me into the backwoods. I couldn’t control him, but Mezuma still got mad at me. He gets mad whenever I even get too close to the backwoods. I understand that he wants to protect me after everything that happened...I’m assuming Dad told you ab-about the incident, but...he still just gets really mad at me. It’s not all Mezuma, though...when he gets mad at me, I end up getting mad at him. I always ask myself what his problem is...when I  _ know _ what his problem is. I-I just to defend myself so hard, even when I  _ am _ in the wrong, that I feel as if it strains our relationship sometimes. E-Even when I’m mad at Mezuma, I don’t stop loving him, but still. We’re far from perfect as Pokémon and Trainer,” I explained. “I-I think our love is unconditional, at least mine for Mezuma has been so far, but I can’t be sure.”

“Well, from what I can tell from watching you with him, even when he was little, you two seem to be getting along nicely. Even if this is to your dismay, I think those photos that have been circulating around on the Internet prove that even more. There’s going to be rough patches in every relationship, Miss Castellana. Do you and your father get along all the time?” Kabu asked.

“W-Well, no. Sometimes, when he comes home, I want to talk to him, he’s really tired, and I get really upset...but I have to respect that. He’s a Gym Leader. He works r-really hard, and sometimes, I have to step back and realize that. Same thing when he goes and plays the bass on the weekends. Sometimes, I had stuff planned for us to do, but I realize that it’ll have to wait. He already does everything he can for me, and the fact that he had to raise me by himself already forced him to miss out on things that he wanted to do when he was younger. Sometimes, I feel like a burden, and when I talk to him about it, he gets upset…” I replied, looking down. Dad is one of my best friends, and I hate it when I have to think about him giving things up to raise me. I want him to be happy. He deserves to be happy. I just don’t understand why he never tried to find love. He seems like someone who would be such a fun husband, but he never tried. He’s never been married before...he and my mom, whoever she is, weren’t married when she became pregnant with me. “Sometimes, I feel like I stole his happiness from him when I was born…”

The smile on Kabu’s face faded. Now he just seemed concerned. “Miss Castellana...as someone who knows your father well, I assure you that he doesn’t feel that way. Out of respect for your father, I’m not going to bring your mother into this….but, he was very much anticipating your birth, whether your mother was in the picture or not. That’s all I’ll say about it. This is something that your father should discuss with you, not me,” Kabu said. I nodded. That was all I needed to know. Honestly, I have no desire to learn about my mother. All I’ve been told is that after she gave birth to me, she abandoned Dad and left for Kalos...or, at least that’s what I’ve been told. I’m still kinda convinced that Melony’s actually my mom and that she and Dad are hiding it, but...I don’t care.

After our lunch, Kabu and I made our way back to the stadium. Considering that lunch hour was ending and anyone that left was coming back to fight for their seats, Kabu wasn’t hounded as much as he was on the way to the restaurant, which was nice. I wouldn’t stay for a terribly long time, considering that I only needed to get pictures of one more battle, but still, with how much the Challengers were struggling to actually  _ get _ to Kabu, that could still be a while. I probably wouldn’t be working any extra jobs today, considering that I needed to stop at the post office and mail some prints, edit the photos and send them to Chairman Rose...and I wanted to stop by the Wild Area and see if I could check on Bella, as I’d be going through there on my way to Hammerlocke. I always preferred to use the Hammerlocke post office, mainly because I’ve been using it since I first started my print shop because of how close it is to Scott’s store.

“H-Hey, Kabu?” I asked as we were once again sitting on the bench, waiting for the Challenger to make their way through the stadium. He just looked at me, giving me his attention.

“I just wanted to thank you for today. Not just for lunch...for everything. We’ve had a l-lot of meaningful conversations today. You’ve really helped me with some problems that I’ve been struggling with. I really appreciate it...and I really look up to you,” I smiled. Kabu flashed me a smile again.

“Not a problem, Miss Castellana. I for one am glad to actually have a photographer that I can get along with. You truly do see the world differently than a lot of people, but that isn’t a bad thing. I’m not sure I’ve ever seen anyone value the relationship between Pokémon and their Trainers as much as you do. I’m sure you’ve heard this from so many others at this point, but you have a lot of potential, Miss Castellana, and I want to see you live up to it. You already  _ are _ living up to it. Like so many others are, I’m proud of you,” Kabu said. He wasn’t really one for hugs, so he put his hand on my shoulder. Wow. He really  _ didn’t _ hate me. He could feel a bit shallow at times, but he really wasn’t. I have a bit of a reputation for misjudging people, and Kabu was just another case of that. I like to think that I’m impossible to hate, but that’s probably not true. I’m still pretty sure that Piers hates me...and, honestly, Piers  _ should _ hate me. I don’t want to get into it right now, but...I could have acted differently back then. I could have been fairer to him. If I could go back in time and change it, I would. I would change everything. But, like I keep saying, this isn’t about Piers right now. It’ll be about him in the future, but it isn’t now.

“So, you’ll be challenging Harvey soon, won’t you, Kabu?” I asked. Kabu nodded.

“I will. From what I’ve heard, he’s doing splendidly. I had my doubts about endorsing him. He’s so young, and I thought that he would surely get eliminated before he even got to me...but his letter was incredible. The language was simplistic, as expected from a boy of his age, but the content...absolutely incredible. In that boy, I see myself as a child, back in Hoenn. His desire to be strong, to prove himself, to make the most of himself...they all remind me of myself. Though, he shows  _ your _ version of strength, too. Though he is so young, his Pokémon trust him. Though, he reminds me of more than myself. He reminds me of young Leon as well. You’re probably too young to remember, but that boy...at first, he was a timid, nervous one, but by the time he got to my Gym, I think that he knew he was destined for greatness. I can’t say if he knew that he’d be where he is today, but he knew that he’d be somewhere for sure. I remember him coming in and blowing me away in battle just as well as I remember him giving you piggyback rides down the street. Fond memories, if you ask me,” Kabu said. There was a certain tenderness in his voice. 

Sure, I was young, but I do have a lot of memories of growing up and playing with Lee. I don’t share some of the same memories with Kabu, considering that he was already the Champion by the time we met, but through Dad being so overwhelmed with work that he had to leave me in the care of Leon, Raihan, and Sonia for ten minutes, he created many friendships. Sure, he created friendships between myself and the three aforementioned people, but he also became good friends with Leon’s family through us. I do remember Leon giving me piggyback rides down the street. I remember the joy that rushed through my little body as I heard someone ask if I was available to come and play. I remember running as fast as my little, stubby legs could carry me to see that Leon, Raihan, and sometimes Sonia or Hop, were waiting for me. I remember me screaming and making grossed-out noises as Leon would give me kisses...but little does he know that now I  _ want _ him to give me kisses.

Throughout the Gym Challenge, however, Lee was always busy, and I remember that those three months were always the saddest for me. I’d always wait at my door for that fateful knock, but when I heard it, it was usually just Raihan. Gosh, even as a  _ child,  _ I was desperate for Lee to pay attention to me! Right now, I was just in the mood for feeling that sweaty chest...those big, manly arms...that long, gorgeous hair...good lord, I love that man. I don’t think that my love for this mysterious stranger will  _ ever _ be as strong as my love for Lee, but...then again, as I said before, I don’t think Lee and I will ever work out.

My gushing over Leon was cut short when the staff member once again called me to the field. As I followed them out, Kabu promised me that this would be the battle where he proved himself. I gave him a smile, then headed out onto the field.

The Challenger was an older boy, probably around the same age as the girl that previously whooped Kabu. Kabu walked out, and I saw the fierce determination in his eyes as he looked him straight in the eyes. I couldn’t help but shudder at his expression. I knew that this was going to be an intense battle. The stadium was going to be rocked.

As I expected, the battle  _ was _ intense. Kabu let himself and his Pokémon go wild. It was obvious that the previous battles had him worked up, and he was going to show this poor lad who he really was. I couldn’t get a ton of pictures of this battle...mainly because the field was too dangerous for me to go out on! Though Kabu was letting loose, it was obvious that his Pokémon were still comfortable because of the deep trust that they have for each other. Kabu promised me that this would be the battle where he proved himself, and he kept his promise. Through all of the madness, the fire, the fervor...Kabu won. Both he and the challenger were sweaty, exhausted messes by the end of it...and so was  _ I.  _ That battle was exhausting for me to just watch...I couldn’t imagine having to actually be someone battling in it. In fact, the battle was so intense that I actually had to take out the antacid and take a few swigs. I’m pretty sure they caught me swigging it on the jumbotron. That, and I yanked some of my hair out.

As we walked back into the room, I wanted to stay with Kabu for a few more minutes to make sure that he wouldn’t end up having a heart attack or something. He had me go get him some more water, but after that, he seemed to calm down.

“Well, Kabu, y-you’ve done it. You’ve proved yourself. That battle made my anxiety go haywire,” I teased, giving him a pat on the back as he wiped the sweat from his body. “You all right?”

“Maddie, I feel great! That battle was exhilarating!” Kabu panted. My eyes widened. He never called me by my first name. That’s how I could tell that he was really excited. I felt happy for him. At least we were ending our little session with him being happy and energetic rather than upset after a burning loss.

“Good luck with the rest of the battles, Kabu! I hope you do just as well as y-you did during that last battle!” I said as I eventually headed toward the door, waving to him. He ran his fingers through his damp hair, nodding in acknowledgement.

“Good luck to you as well, Miss Castellana,” Kabu replied. With that, I was off. It was a success! A big success! I don’t know why I was even afraid this morning. I don’t know why I was afraid of Kabu in the first place. I have some kind of magic charm, I’m telling you. For once in my life, I was actually proud of myself. I’d managed to prove to myself that Kabu doesn’t hate me! He said that he was proud of me. He said all that kind stuff about me. He thinks I’m a decent Trainer. He called me by my first name, and Kabu doesn’t _ do _ that! One part of my mind thought that he was just saying all that stuff to be nice, but for once, I let the positive side take over. Now, I was going to stop at the Wild Area to pay Bella a visit...if she was still around. I really hoped she was. Learning that someone went and caught her would be an awful ending to an otherwise great day.

Though, before I went and saw Bella, there was just one thing I wanted to do. I brought Mezuma out of his ball, knowing that he’d still follow me, even if he was angry. Not wanting to make a fool of myself in front of everyone in Motostoke, I decided to make my way to the Wild Area before talking to him. The whole walk there, I couldn’t help but think about what Kabu said. Every relationship has its problems...this is just our problem...we can fix this…

Once we finally got to the Wild Area, I turned, looking at Mezuma. He still just seemed so angry. The whole backwoods incident was hours ago! Why couldn’t he just move on and get over it already?! Thinking about it made  _ me _ irritated.

“Look, bud, I’m sorry. I-I know that I shouldn’t have been in the backwoods like that. I wasn’t thinking. I know that I should have let go of Boltund earlier. I-I know that you keep trying to forget about that day, and so do I. C’mon, we’re supposed to love each other. Unconditional love, just like Kabu and I were talking about...I want us to have that unconditional love, Mezuma. I want us to get along...I d-don’t want to be mad at you anymore,” I said, stretching my arms out for a hug. I wanted to make things right. I hated it when we were mad at each other. I just wanted to do what was right.

I’m pretty sure that Mezuma wanted to stay mad, but he just couldn’t. After a few moments, he gave in, returning my hug and grunting a bit. Mainly because I didn’t want to get humiliated again, the hug was brief, but it was genuine. We’d made up, and that was the important thing.

We weren’t staying in the Wild Area for very long. There weren’t any Pokémon that I wanted to photograph in the current weather, so I was really just getting some exercise and checking on Bella. Luckily, there didn’t seem to be many Trainers around, so if Bella was still there, she wouldn’t have to be that afraid of showing herself. As we made our way past Dusty Bowl, I saw the Sandaconda again. Seeing Mezuma, it hissed before hiding itself in its coils again. Mezuma growled and cracked his knuckles...but just...didn’t fight it. It’s strange. I don’t know why Mezuma doesn’t want to fight that thing. It's not the species, he’s brawled with a Sandaconda before, it's just  _ that _ specific one. It's like he's afraid of it.

We made our way to Hammerlocke Hills, and making sure that the coast was indeed clear, I called for Bella. After a while, she showed up, but preferred to keep herself a bit more hidden than usual, mainly because she was at risk of being seen in this situation. Even if no one was around, someone could easily come down from Hammerlocke and see her. Like I said, I didn’t plan on staying long. I just wanted to make sure that she was still there and was still doing all right. To my delight, she still seemed happy and healthy. After spending a few more minutes with her, she hid herself from the world once again, and Mezuma and I made our way out of the Wild Area and into Hammerlocke, where we’d make our final stop of the day before heading home.

I didn’t have any prints to pick up, so I didn’t have to stop at Scott’s. Instead, I just made my way to the post office, mailing out any prints that were waiting to be mailed to their new owners. I actually had someone ask me to autograph their print, which was new. I’m definitely getting recognition...whether I like it or not...but it also tells me that people enjoy my photography and don’t just like me for stupid stuff like cuddling with an Urshifu or playing fetch with Kabu’s Arcanine. Speaking of which, I wasn’t getting those stupid looks from people, so I’ll have to text Raihan later and see if my face is blowing up on social media again.

After stopping at the post office, Mezuma and I finally made our way back home. As per usual, I went upstairs to go and edit the photos while Mezuma made his way to the basement to train. These photos are going to blow Chairman Rose away! Knock his socks off, they will! I expected them to be kinda boring, but Kabu is probably one of the most passionate people I’ve ever met, even if he doesn’t show it all the time. I was able to capture the fire in his eyes---literally and figuratively. I edited the photos to really show off this fire.

After I did my job of editing the photos and sending them to Chairman Rose, I decided to relax for the rest of the day. I changed from my clothes into my pajamas, which just consists of a loose, thin pullover, some sweatpants, and my big, thick socks, and decided to play some video games. I’m not a video game junkie, honestly, considering that my only game system is an old one that I got from Dad that he used to own, but I do have one game in particular that I like. It’s a game where you play as a human who moves to a new town full of different types of anthropomorphic creatures...most of which aren’t that kind to you in the beginning. You run around town, run errands and befriend your neighbors, customize your house, and try to earn money to pay off loans for your house. It sounds boring, I know, but trust me, it’s not. It’s a blast! This game is the first in the series, and I know there’s others, but in my opinion, they’re all rubbish. The newest installments made the villagers too nice, and this game is the only one to feature my favorite creature of the bunch: Aziz, a blue-maned lion-looking bloke. It’s just too bad that they removed him. If they add him back in the next installment, I might think about buying it.

Anyway, that’s enough ranting about my video game. I know people like the new installments, so I’ll shut up about it. I’ll just sit here and spend time with my pixelated, grainy lion until Dad gets home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 26- April 23**

Once again, I woke up before my alarm went off, but fortunately for me, it was around 4:45 rather than 4:15...and it was because of the horrible, howling wind rather than Kabu deciding to give me a phone call. Turning off my alarm so I didn’t end up waking Dad or Mezuma up again, I looked out the window. To my surprise, instead of seeing the gentle snowfall, illuminated by the streetlights, I saw pure white. It isn’t often that Circhester has snowstorms, but it isn’t unheard of. Because of how close we are to Route 10, which often has some pretty nasty storms, they sometimes carry over to Circhester, as I'm guessing that it did this morning.

I looked and saw that Mezuma was gone. He often likes to go and train in the backwoods during snowstorms to... make the most of himself, as kabu says. I just hoped that he was doing all right. I checked the weather on my phone and saw that it was pretty cold outside...much colder than it usually is in Circhester. In fact, all of Galar seemed to be on the chilly side today, and the entire Wild Area seemed to be snowed over...again. Seriously, I promise that this isn’t super common or anything. I don’t know what’s going on with the weather this month. All I knew is that it was going to be COLD out...luckily for me, I’d be going to Stow-on-Side, which is the warmest city in all of Galar, today. Unluckily for me, Al would probably be a hot mess like he always is. Something told me that I’d have his grubby little body clinging to mine for the majority of the day. I also knew that if I wanted to visit Bella, it was going to have to be quick. I didn’t want her to be out in the cold like this for very long...and  _ I _ didn’t necessarily want to be out in the cold, either. 

It was so cold out that I didn’t even want to get out of bed. I’d gotten up in the middle of the night and grabbed a few extra blankets from the closet, so over time they created a lovely, comforting warmth to them that was hard for me to leave...especially with how cold I knew my room would be. As much as I love Circhester, it has its perks, that’s for sure. Don’t get me wrong, my house is heated and everything, but that doesn’t stop it from getting pretty darn cold, especially when we get big snowstorms like this. Being the lazy schmuck that I am, I just decided to lie in bed and take in the warmth. I told myself that I’d just stay in bed until 5 when I would usually wake up, but...well, after about two minutes I got bored, so I wrapped the blankets around myself, shuffled over to my game console, turned it on, and quickly ran back in bed to grab my remote, turn on the telly, and grab my controller, which I conveniently left on my bed before I fell asleep. Sure, all of my anthropomorphic villager friends were asleep at the moment, but at least I could try to catch some of the rare critters or work on my town’s landscaping without them constantly pestering me. Turns out that I had a little too much fun tending to my town, and when I looked at my clock, it wasn’t 5. It was 6:30. I guess time really  _ does  _ fly when you’re having fun, after all.

Rolling my eyes at my own stupidity, I saved my game and finally removed the blankets, immediately beginning to shiver as I rolled myself out of bed, going to turn the console off before grabbing my phone and forcing myself to shuffle downstairs. I didn’t understand how Mezuma was  _ still _ out training. Surely there’d be icicles dripping off of his fur by now! As for myself, I always thought that growing up in Circhester would get me used to cold weather such as this, but as it turns out, I was wrong.

Yeah, the cabin was  _ cold. _ Luckily, I was still in my warm pajamas, but I loathed the thought of having to take them off to get in the shower. I was even considering not showering for the day, but then I realized how dumb that would be, considering that I’d have to take my pajamas off to get dressed, anyway. Actually, taking a shower would be good for me, considering that I could use the hot water to warm up my poor, freezing little body. I kinda wanted to go and check on Dad to make sure that he was okay, honestly. I know that his room is a bit colder than mine, so it worried me.

Aw, what the heck. I had to get my clothes from upstairs anyways. Being as quiet as I could, I tiptoed my way upstairs, grabbed my clothes, then slowly opened Dad’s door. He was still sleeping, but it was apparent that he’d also gotten up in the middle of the night and grabbed some extra blankets, but he seemed all right. He’d be waking up pretty soon, so I decided to just let him have his peace while he could. It just made me feel better knowing that he was warm. Hey, a daughter’s allowed to worry about her dad every once in a while!

So, I went and took my shower, got myself dressed, and by the time I was out, Dad was awake and sitting on the couch. He wasn’t someone who got cold pretty easily, considering that neither Circhester nor Spikemuth are cities known for their warmth---well, actually, Galar isn’t a really warm place to begin with, but you get the point---but even today, he was wearing his bathrobe of all things over his already long pajamas and was wrapped in a blanket.

“Hey, Mads. Awfully cold out today, isn’t it?” Dad asked, getting up and going to the coffee maker. “I heard Route 10 is a real doozy right now. I’m just glad that something like this didn’t happen later in the Gym Challenge. The route’s completely cut off,” he said. “I want you to take the cab with me again. I don’t want you out in this type of weather,” he started to make himself coffee. “In the mood for some hot chocolate this morning?”

“Th-That would be great. But...can I get off with you? I want to give Bella her d-daily visit. From what I saw, Hammerlocke isn’t super cold,” I said, sitting down at the table.

“Maddie, I know that you’re struggling with the morality of this and all, but why don’t you just ca-” Dad started, but shut himself up as he started to make his coffee. I knew what he was going to ask. He was going to ask me why I wouldn’t just go and catch Bella. He’d been poking and nudging at me to muster up the courage to at least  _ ask _ Bella if she wanted to be caught, but I just couldn’t. Every time I tried to think of asking her, I started to panic and ended up chugging antacid and tearing my hair out. Then, that type of behavior would make Bella upset, and I’d end up leaving her early. I just don’t understand why it has to be me of all people that struggles so hard with what being a Trainer really is. Sometimes, I get worried that my constant pondering makes me sound like those crazy Team Plasma guys that made their ways around Unova years ago, but I’m not at all like them, honestly. I do believe that Pokémon and Trainers are meant to be together and flourish together, but I just struggle with the idea of keeping Pokémon crammed in balls. Dad, the chairman, Lee, they’ve all told me that Pokémon are comfortable inside of Poké Balls. No matter how hard I try to believe it, I still end up feeling bad. Now, keep in mind that this is just my stupidity coming into play. There’s plenty of evidence, scientific and just plain common sense, to prove that Pokémon are comfortable, but I’m just a huge worrywart. It’s probably just my pebble-sized brain being unable to comprehend how a Pokémon actually goes inside of a Poké Ball.

“I know that someday you’ll get the courage to ask her. I just know you will. Even if she doesn’t want to be caught, which I’m sure she  _ will _ want to, considering how much she seems to love you, at least you tried and can continue to keep protecting her,” Dad said, starting on my hot chocolate while his coffee brewed.

“I-It’s not just that, Dad…” I mumbled.

“Oh? What else is it, then?” He said, popping some bread in the toaster.

“I...I’m worried that if I try to catch Bella, then Mezuma will have problems with her…”

“You’re afraid that Mezuma will get jealous of her, aren’t you?”

“He’s b-been my only Pokémon for so long. It was always just the two of us. The two of us is all he’s ever known. I’m worried about introducing another Pokémon into the mix. Y-You already know that Mezuma can lose his temper sometimes, and I really don’t want him getting mad at either myself or Bella... I-I want him to be happy, too. I want us to all be happy together. Trust me, Dad, if Mezuma isn’t happy, no one will be happy,” I said, starting to tug at my hair again.

“I understand, Mads. I can’t really give my opinion on this, though. You know Mezuma better than I do. I’d say that you should give them some time to get used to each other. All in all, _ you’re  _ the Trainer, honey,” Dad said, handing me a plate of toast, as well as the peanut butter. Might as well eat some of it before Mezuma got to it. Of course, he also made sure to give me my medication, too...

“So, how’d you learn that you’re supposed to be in Stow-on-Side today? Allister doesn’t have a phone, does he?” Dad asked, finishing my hot chocolate. He could sense that I wasn’t in the greatest of moods, so he made sure to pile the whipped cream on my hot chocolate and even put some sprinkles on it. Dad always knows how to make me feel better, even if it’s just a little better.

“Oh, you’re not going to believe me. It’ll sound stupid,” I replied as Dad got his on toast.

“Let me guess...he snuck through the window?” Dad teased.

“Well, actually….I had a...d-dream.”

“A dream? Really? Lay it on me, Mads.”

I told him about the dream I had last night...and honestly, the last time I’d had a dream this odd, I was trying to sleep off the Glimwood mushrooms. I was in some kind of...unknown area. I don’t know where it was, but it wasn’t anywhere in Galar. I was in my tent, trying to sleep, which was strange, considering that it was a dream. I didn’t have my bag with me. I don’t even think I had Mezuma’s Poké Ball with me. I was nestled in my comfy blanket, desperately trying to get some shut-eye, when I started to hear scratching coming from outside of my tent, which aroused me from my slumber. At first, I thought it was Mezuma or some kind of other wild Pokémon...but when I went and unzipped the tent, I saw that it wasn’t a Pokémon at all...it was Al, and he was missing his mask. Allister’s appeared in plenty of dreams of mine before, and he hasn’t worn the mask in any of them. Perhaps this is my brain’s doing, mainly because I hate that thing, but it could have a deeper meaning, too. There’s not many people that Al’s willing to take his mask off around, but I just so happen to be one of them.

“Hey, A-Al! What’s going on?” I asked as he shimmied his way into the tent. As expected from Al, he immediately stuck to me like a magnet. He buried his head in my chest as he usually did, his tiny arms wrapping around me so tightly that I couldn’t breathe. Seriously, despite having no muscle mass whatsoever, that child is STRONG.

Al then looked up at me, and I once again saw that flash of malice and hatefulness in his eyes as he looked up at me. It made me shudder. Sometimes, I do wonder what’s going on in that little head of his. He claims that I’m his closest friend, I’m still convinced that he thinks I’m his mother...but still, sometimes I saw those horrible flashes in his eyes. He’s undoubtedly a strange boy, I’ll say that. I love him, I can’t help but love him, but like I said...he’s strange.

“Maddie...you should know better...leaving your little buddy in that big, scary stadium like this…” Al mumbled, making a chill run down my spine. “It’s stuff like this that makes me think that you don’t…” His eyes flashed the hateful look again. “... _ like _ me.”

I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know what to say. Al just sat, nearly crushing me, just looking into my eyes. I wasn’t sure if this was just my brain trying to take me on a guilt trip for not visiting Al as much as I’d hoped to...or if he was genuinely ticked at me. 

“Oh...that’s all right...I can’t be mad at my Maddie for too long…” He mumbled, nuzzling my neck as he cuddled into me. He still had his iron grip on me, but he didn’t have the death glare anymore. “Besides, I won’t be alone in the stadium for much longer...after all, my Maddie’s going to come and see me soon…” He added. Then, I felt as if the world was spinning. All I saw was Al’s little, scary face, and then there was pure darkness until the howling wind woke me up. It was a very brief dream, and a very strange dream to say the least, considering that I don’t dream very often, and when I do, around 95 percent of them are nightmares...and about 50 percent of my nightmares happen to have Piers in them.

“So, Al came and yelled at you in a dream, and now you’re convinced that you should go to Stow-on-Side?” Dad chuckled. Hey, he didn’t say he believed me, but he didn’t say that he  _ didn’t _ believe me, either.

“Yeah...th-that, and you said that the Minor League Challengers are making their way to Ballonlea right about now. I-I just figured that since the Minor League is almost always ahead of the Major League by a few Gyms, th-that the Major League Challengers would be making their way to Stow-on-S-Side right about now…” I said. The first two Gyms in the Minor League Challenge happen to be incredibly easy, so Challengers often clear both of them right after the other, sometimes on the same day. The Minor League has almost an identical route to the Major League, but with the addition of two extra Gyms, there  _ were _ a few changes. While the Major League starts in Turffield, the Minor League has a Wedgehurst Gym,  _ then _ they go to Turffield. The pattern is then the same as the Major League, following with Hulbury, Motostoke, Stow-on-Side, Ballonlea, Circhester, Spikemuth...but then, instead of going to Hammerlocke, the Challengers actually go to Wyndon first,  _ then _ go back to Hammerlocke to battle Dad, then go  _ back _ to Wyndon for the final battles. We’re not quite sure  _ why _ they have it set up like that, considering that the constant trips from Hammerlocke to Wyndon are a bit excessive, but hey, we don’t make the rules.

“Hey, you never know. Maybe Al  _ can _ communicate through dreams. Even if there aren’t any Challengers there, it wouldn’t hurt you to pay him a visit. You of all people should know how clingy he gets...for better or for worse…” Dad said with a chuckle. I shuddered. The last thing I ever want to do is make Al mad. He’s young, he’s small, but he’s pretty darn scary. Remember I mentioned that rumor about people thinking that Al’s dead? I’m not going to say whether or not I believe it, mainly because I don’t want to look like a bumbling idiot either way, but I can understand where people get their backing. The way that kid portrays himself is...unnatural. He’s pretty sluggish. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him run. I’ve only seen him eat like three times. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him sleep. Actually...I don’t even know where he  _ lives. _ I’ve heard many theories, such as him living in an orphanage, owning his own house despite his incredibly young age, and even living inside of the stadium. When he touches me, he’s always cold. Sometimes, when he gets close to me, I try to feel some kind of pulse. If it means  _ anything _ , he breathes, so that may be enough to prove that his insides aren’t hollow. 

I also think that Al’s mask really plays into the whole “he’s dead” rumor. I don’t see Al with his mask on a whole lot, as he’s comfortable enough around me that he’ll take it off---and that’s good, because as previously mentioned, I hate the stupid thing---but in public, if his mask were to fall off, he’d probably die...or, if he’s actually dead like some people think he is, he’d die again. It’s said that the mask is actually cut from a real Corsola, but...I doubt it. Corsola and Cursola are two of Al’s favorite Pokémon and I don’t think that he’d ever intentionally harm one. If anything, it was probably just modeled to look like a Corsola, considering he feels so...connected to them. I’m just surprised that his rare League Card actually shows him without it...but not a lot of people own that, so I’m not as surprised as I would be if his regular League Card featured it. This League Card actually led to another rumor that the photographer who snapped the photo of him, assuming that it was a human and not a Ghost-Type Pokémon being cheeky, died shortly after taking the photo. Like the previous rumor, I’m not going to say whether I believe this or not, mainly because I feel like I, a fellow photographer, may seem biased. I have my fair share of photos of Allister without his mask, considering that I prefer that he not wear it for personal photos. Some he knows about, and some he doesn’t, but as for the ones that he knows about...he basically threatened me. All he said was that if I would show these to people...it wouldn’t be good. Don’t get me wrong, I love and adore Allister...but he can be really, really creepy sometimes. One minute I’m the only thing in the world that matters to him, and the next minute he’s threatening to kill me and giving me that horrible, hateful look. He means well, he really does, but...he has his fair share of woes, we’ll just say. No one knows who his parents are, he doesn’t seem to have any type of family, he apparently went through some kind of traumatic experience when he was only four years old, and if I’m being honest...he struggles. I know that Bea stops by and occasionally checks on him or takes him out to do things with her, and Gordie even takes him out to eat sometimes, and of course, I stop by and check on him when I can, but...I don’t know. I just feel as if something’s wrong. But that’s just me and my horrible insecurities. 

“For all I know, he could. You n-never know about Al,” I chuckled. Dad and I soon finished our breakfast and he went to the sink, going to wash the dishes.

“You should probably go and get Mezuma. The cab will be here soon...just don’t get too close to the backwoods,” Dad said. 

“All right...hey, Dad?”

“Yes?”

“While I’m out, could you warm up some Moomoo Milk and put it in my little bottle? I want to take some to Bella,” I said. I had a small, insulated bottle that I sometimes used for hot drinks...but I wanted to bring Bella something to warm her up. She’d undoubtedly be cold. Dad smiled.

“Of course, Mads. I’ll boil some for you real quick. The taxi’s not going to be much longer, so don’t take too much time!” He replied.

I nodded, throwing my jacket on. Because of the cold, I also threw on some gloves, as well as a half face mask to further protect myself. When I get too cold, my lips dry up like a piece of jerky and my nose gets so red that I look like a freaking clown. Throwing my beret on, I left the house, preparing to go and hunt Mezuma down.

It was still snowing pretty hard out. It was a little hard to see. I wondered how the taxi service even stayed open today, honestly. Maybe the Corviknight were able to see through everything? I’m not sure. I don’t know a lot about Corviknight...though I’m not opposed to learning. I love birds.

Shivering, I got near the area where Mezuma usually does his training, but I took great care not to get too close to the backwoods. I didn’t want yet another dramatic fiasco that ends up with me violently crying like a five-year-old.

“Mezuma!” I called after pulling down my mask. I heard some rustling coming from the woods, and after about a minute, Mezuma made his way out. He didn’t have his time to soak and wash off from the training, so he was a little roughed up, but it would have to do. I was afraid of what Al would do to me if I showed up  _ too _ late. Mezuma grunted a bit, but followed me back home without any problem. He didn’t get mad at me, so I knew that I was a safe distance away from the backwoods, at least. The fact that he wouldn’t be able to wash his fur out seemed to irk him a bit, but I heard the taxi landing from Circhester, so he’d have to deal with it for now. I’ll let him take a quick dip in one of the lakes once we get to the Wild Area.

Once I got back to Circhester, I put Mezuma back in his ball. The taxi was indeed waiting for us, and Dad was in the process of getting in. Once he was situated, the cabbie helped me in, got ready himself, and we were off to Hammerlocke once again.

“Good lord, it’s f-freezing out…” I said, huddling into my jacket a bit. Luckily, from what my phone was telling me, Hammerlocke and the Wild Area were a little warmer, at least...and Stow-on-Side was still hot, as it usually is. The rest of Galar was freezing, though, especially Circhester and Wyndon. Like I said, as much as I love Circhester, it has its disadvantages.

I decided to take a selfie wearing the mask and sent it to Leon. I didn’t know if he'd been out yet, but I wanted to send the picture to him as a warning, considering that I only wear the mask when it’s  _ really _ cold out. Skimming through the like...50 texts that I never answered, I sent him the picture, as well as a message reminding him to stay safe and dress warm, especially since Wyndon appeared to be just as cold as Circhester.

“So, Chairman Rose said that he wants to meet with you one of these days, didn’t he?” Dad asked as the cab headed to Hammerlocke. The Corviknight wasn’t flying as fast as it usually did, probably because of the weather, so we had some time to kill before we actually got there. I...completely forgot that the chairman wants to meet with me...that’s kinda important, considering that he’s, y’know, my boss and all. Well, he said that he’d be willing to meet with me on my next free day, so it didn’t seem to be anything incredibly important, luckily.

“O-Oh, yeah, he did! I think he just wants to know how I’m getting along with everyone and if I’m getting used to the j-job and all...th-that stuff. I’m not really even sure what Chairman Rose thinks of my actual photos. I-I tried to ask...Oleana about it when I saw her in Hulbury, but she just said that they were ‘acceptable.’ But then again, you know that she likes to put words in the chairman’s mouth…” I replied. I had to pause after I said  _ ask _ because I was about to use my nickname for Oleana, the devil woman, but Dad doesn’t like it when I call her that. Every time Dad brings her up in a conversation, I try to convey to him that the woman hates my guts, but Dad refuses to believe me! He says that she does like me, she just “conveys her affection in different ways.” Well, if  _ this _ is how Oleana conveys her affection, no wonder she’s single at her age. I’m pretty sure that Oleana constantly telling me to stop stuttering, which is, like, a speech impediment that I can’t control, isn’t conveying her affection, but okay, Dad, whatever you say. Whatever you say.

“Oh, I’m sure it’s nothing. That’s just how Oleana is. I’m sure that the chairman loves them,” Dad said with a smile. What was up with him and defending this woman? Oh lord, what if he has a crush on her?! I know he says he’s not interested in finding love, but...what if he DOES?! Maybe it’s just all of the rumors about him and Melony getting to my head. I’m still on the unstable side when it comes to Dad and women. I mean, I doubt it, considering that Dad’s 40 and Oleana’s 32, but...then again, I’m a 16-year-old who has a crush on a 21-year-old, so anything’s possible. I’m just gonna say it here, I’d rather jump out of this taxi and splatter on the ground than have the devil woman as a stepmom….Wait. Wait a minute. What if...what if OLEANA is my mom? I mean, I don’t really  _ look _ like her, but I don’t look like Melony either, and I still see  _ her _ as a potential candidate! This would also explain why Oleana hates me so much! She would have been a teenager when she got pregnant, obviously with a kid she didn’t want, so then when I was born, she handed me off to Dad and became the bitter devil woman she is today...and instead of just, y’know, getting over it, she chooses to hate me. This could also be why Dad keeps claiming that she actually likes me! He doesn’t want to believe that the mother hates her child! It’s...falling into place! I’m starting to see this whole “fled to Kalos” thing as a big, fat lie. Now I have  _ two _ candidates for my possible mother: Melony or Oleana. Wow.

That’s enough rambling about Oleana for now, though. I’m already dreading the fact that I’ll have to see her when I go and meet the chairman. I was just glad that Dad didn’t think it would be anything serious. So, unfortunately for someone like Raihan, who would probably have the biggest laugh of his life if I got fired after only like a month of being the League Photographer, that probably wasn’t happening. This is a new role, after all, and Chairman Rose probably just wants to get my opinions and insights on it...I hope.

Dad and I continued our small, somewhat meaningless conversation before the taxi finally arrived and landed in Hammerlocke. Dad got off first, then helped me down and tipped the cabbie. Before we parted, he reached into his bag, pulling out my bottle.

“Here’s the Moomoo Milk you asked for. I bet Bella will really appreciate it. I doubt a human has ever done something this nice for her,” Dad said, handing me the bottle...but he also pulled out a small plastic bag.

“Here, these are for Mezuma. One of the Gym Leaders made these for Boltund, but I figured that I’d share some. They’re peanut butter treats, so I’m sure he’ll love ‘em,” Dad smiled. I felt Mezuma’s Poké Ball rustle around a little.

“Thanks, Dad. You’re the best,” I said, a big grin on my face.

“Of course. You stay safe out there, all right? Don’t stay in the Wild Area for too long. I don’t want you getting sick. If you get too cold, the Gym’s always open.”

“I know...I’ll b-be as safe as I can.”

“Good. I love you, Mads.”

“Love you too, Dad.”

With that, we shared a big hug, and he was off to work. I immediately brought Mezuma out of his ball, and at the same time, my phone vibrated. Leon had replied to me. It was a picture of him, still wearing his Champion uniform and giving a big thumbs-up while standing out in the snow. The caption was “Champions never get cold.” I rolled my eyes and smiled. Leon’s outfit is definitely a warmer one, with his thick, warm cape and...leggings? Socks? Whatever he wore on his legs.

As I stood and looked at Leon’s message, I almost flung my phone across Hammerlocke when I suddenly felt that all-so-familiar feeling of a hand roughly grabbing my shoulder and making me leap about ten feet in the air. Somehow, I managed not to squeal this time. Once I recovered from the shock, Raihan pulled me into a huge hug. He was still wearing his usual hoodie, but he switched out his uniform shorts for some sweatpants...and I didn’t blame him. Hammerlocke Stadium is pretty darn cold, and in weather like this, Raihan would probably end up with hypothermia if he went in wearing shorts.

“Oh, Squishy! It’s been  _ ages _ !” Raihan said dramatically. Actually, the last time I saw him in person was when I delivered that food to his house. Though, since he’s, like, my best friend, I constantly text him, so it wasn’t like I didn’t know what was going on in the World of Raihan...though, it was pretty nice to see him. “Oh man, Squish, I’m FREEZING!” He said, squishing me as he pressed me into him. I don’t understand  _ how _ he was freezing...Raihan has some ridiculous body heat. He’s the warmest person I’ve ever met.

“W-Well, Lee just sent me a text and said that Champions never get cold,” I teased with a chuckle, making him squish me harder and making me wheeze. My lungs, just like every other part of my body, aren’t the strongest. 

“So, are you headin’ down to the Wild Area to see that Pumpkaboo of yours?” Raihan asked, changing the subject. He hated it when I hinted at Leon being better than him...but it was all just for fun. Yeah, I’d told Raihan about Bella, but he and Dad are the only other people that know about her. I mean, I didn’t even tell Leon, and I usually tell Leon everything I tell Dad and Raihan. This is how much I want to keep Bella hidden. 

“Yep. I had Dad heat her up some Moomoo Milk s-so I could help her warm up,” I said.

“That’s nice of ya, Squish. Say...I could always give you another Poké Ball if you want. I mean,  _ I _ was the reason you were able to catch Mezuma, after all,” Raihan smirked, putting an arm around Mezuma, who growled at him. I just shook my head.

“Th-That’s okay, Raihan. As much as I appreciate you giving me that ball before...I don’t think I could do it again. I already felt bad enough when I had to catch Mezuma. Sometimes, I just wish that we could live together without the use of Poké B-Balls, y’know? I-I don’t know….just ignore me. I understand that we can’t have Pokémon out in the open all the time…” I mumbled. “Besides, I don’t like having Poké Balls with me...I-It’s harder to get the Pokémon to cooperate with me when I have them. They can sense when humans have them, after all,” I said. In fact, someone had given me a Love Ball a few weeks ago, but I ended up giving it to Leon...not as a romantic thing or anything! Some people are meant to be big Trainers, and some aren’t. It’s as simple as that.

“Well, Squish...if you ever change your mind, just lemme know. I’d be happy to give ya one. Now...I’m gonna get to the stadium before I freeze my tail off,” Raihan said, ruffling my hair before we parted ways. He made his way to Hammerlocke Stadium while Mezuma and I went towards the Wild Area, as we always did.

The Wild Area, as expected, was COLD. Not as cold as Circhester was, thankfully, but still cold nonetheless. I couldn’t see a Pokémon in sight. In fact, there didn’t seem to be any campers, either, which was incredibly surprising for the Wild Area. Usually, even in colder weather, there were at least  _ some _ campers that decided to brave it and camp out. But...like I said, there were none to be seen. At least this would give me a bit of time to spend with Bella and give her the warm milk.

“Don’t be long,” I said as Mezuma wandered off. He didn’t go very far, just to the Lake of Outrage. All he wanted to do was take a quick dip, after all. Meanwhile, I made myself into the grass, crouching down. Bella would naturally come if she was still around.

After a few minutes, I heard some rustling, and sure enough, Bella showed up. Even though Pumpkaboo could handle cooler weather, I could still tell that she was cold. It broke my heart. They could handle being in the cold...but not in weather  _ this _ cold.

“C’mere,” I said, unzipping my jacket and lifting one side of it. Bella quickly made her way inside, and I wrapped it around her, letting the warmth of my jacket, as well as my own body heat, pass onto her and hopefully comfort her. She seemed afraid.

“It’s okay, Bella...y-you’ll be okay…” I said, gently stroking her. I wasn’t worried that she was going to die or anything, as the weather’s been colder than this before and there were never any stories of Pumpkaboo dropping dead, but I know for sure that she was uncomfortable. 

“I-I brought you something to drink,” I said, slowly reaching for the bottle. Because of the insulation, the milk was almost as warm as it was when Dad poured it in. I unscrewed the cap, and immediately, the pleasant scent and warm steam started to permeate throughout the area.

I took a little sip of the milk to make sure that it wasn’t hot enough to burn Bella, then I pressed the bottle to her mouth. She opened her mouth, and I gently tilted the bottle to let her get a nice drink. She almost immediately lit up, giving me a smile and cuddling into me. This Pumpkaboo has completely won me over. Looking back on her precious little smile fills me with a sense of joy that I haven’t felt in a long time. She’s so cute, so loving…

Whenever Bella wanted another drink, she opened her mouth and I happily gave it to her, but sometimes, she’d nudge the bottle towards me, signaling that I should take a drink myself so I didn’t get too cold. I care about her, and it’s obvious that she cares about me...maybe I  _ should _ ask Raihan for a Poké Ball...nah.

After Bella and I shared the Moomoo Milk, I turned around, nearly jumping out of my skin for the second time today. Al was standing there. In the Wild Area. Without any kind of warm clothing on. He was just in his work clothes, staring at me. I wasn’t sure if the stuff coming out of the mouth opening of his mask was his breath or that weird smoky stuff that he let off sometimes.

“A-Al?! What are  _ you _ doing here?! A-Aren’t you supposed to b-be, y’know,  _ working?”  _ I asked, trying to hide Bella from him, but he had already spotted her. I just wonder how long he’d been watching us…

“I came to check on my Maddie.”

Al knelt down, reaching a hand out to Bella, but not touching her. Bella looked him over, seemed to smell his hand, and then let out a noise of contentment. Just like any other Ghost-Type Pokémon I’ve seen Al interact with, she was comfortable with him. It’s a strange phenomenon, to say the least.

“She doesn’t seem to have any family...she has the other Pumpkaboo, but I’m guessing that all of her relatives have been caught…” Al mumbled, leaning into me and cuddling with me just like Bella was. Great, now I had  _ two _ black and purple things absorbing all of my body heat. It didn’t help that Al was freezing, like he always is.

“Really? How do you k-know that?” I asked, raising a brow. Al just looked at me. His eyes glowed through his mask, and I wished that I could see his expression as he replied.

“I can tell when people don’t have anyone.”

Those words stung. Honestly, they really did. I felt like he was trying to shame me for not visiting him as much as I could. His parents are out of the picture. He has no known family. He apparently went through some kind of traumatic experience when he was only four years old. One of his only sources of comfort in life is Ghost-Type Pokémon, and I can’t even bother to pay him a visit every once in a while...and the fact that I believe that I resemble his mother makes it even worse! Gosh, this kid hurts me.

“But...you’re here now. And you’re going to spend all day with your little buddy, aren’t you?” Al asked, leaning into me.

“Y-Yeah, of course! Though...c-could we do it in the s-stadium? It’s awfully c-cold out here, and I’m fairly certain that the chairman wouldn’t like it if you skipped work just to hang out with me,” I smiled nervously.

“You should bring your Pumpkaboo with you,” Al replied, looking at Bella. Bella smiled at me.

“W-Well, she’s not  _ my _ Pumpkaboo...I really don’t want many people seeing her...b-but bringing her with us would at least keep her warm.”

“You can put her in your bag, can’t you? I won’t tell anyone. I’d never want to hurt my Maddie…” Al said, wrapping his arms around me in a protective way, even though I’m fairly certain that he was lying when he said that. Though, I actually liked the idea.

So, I opened my bag, asked Bella if she wanted to spend the day with me, and surprisingly, she wanted to! I was overjoyed! I opened up my bag, took my jumper off and wrapped her in it for some extra warmth, placed her inside, and only partially zipped it to give her some room to breathe. As I was preparing Bella for her trip, Mezuma came back from the lake, so we were ready to go! Al and I left the Wild Area and made our way to Stow-on-Side...and he held my hand the whole way there, for some reason. When I tried to let go, he just held on tighter.

Once Al and I arrived in Stow-on-Side, he suddenly grew nervous. Like, really nervous. Suddenly, he let go of me, taking off and running towards the stadium as fast as he could, trying to avoid any and all people. The stadium was starting to fill up, but rather than try to shove his way through the crowd, he ran around back. A bit curious at what he was doing, I decided to follow him.

I made my way around the stadium, somehow not bumping to anyone, which was a relief to me, considering that I really didn’t want anyone close to my bag. I wanted to keep Bella as safe as possible. I saw that there was actually a back door to the stadium, and it hung open. Al obviously wanted me inside.

I went through the door. I thought that I knew the layout of the stadiums rather well...but this proved that I didn’t. I tried to get a feeling of the area around me, but...I had no idea where I was. I mean, my sense of direction isn’t as abysmal as Leon’s...but that doesn’t really say a lot. I’m still no navigator.

“Al?” I called. The section of the stadium was completely empty, so my voice just echoed. I heard a door creak, so I assumed that Al ran in there. Though, now that we were nice and warm in Stow-on-Side, I took my gloves and mask off, opening my bag. Bella made her way out, and I unwrapped the jumper.

“A-Are you comfortable? You can go back in the bag if you’re afraid that someone will see you,” I said, but Bella didn’t seem to be worried. She chose to stay beside me instead. Together, we made our way into the room where I assumed Al was hiding. I expected him to be having another breakdown, but surprisingly, he seemed calm, if not trembling a little.

“I-I’m sorry, Maddie. I just don’t like being around people. You understand, don’t you?” Al said.

“I understand, Al. I-It’s okay to be shy, after all,” I said, ruffling his hair a bit. “Are you expecting any Challengers or did you just want to spend some time with me?”

“Both…” Al mumbled, going to try and hug me again, but I stopped him.

“Hey, bud...we should go and wait in the p-proper room! If there’s going to be Challengers, you should really be prepared, after all! We need to see what’s going on!” I said. I didn’t want to get my schedule messed up because Al wouldn’t let me go of all things.

Al seemed to agree with me. Grabbing my hand again, he led me through the stadium into the proper room. I still held onto Bella, knowing that it was over if someone saw her. I had to keep my guard up and protect her at all costs. When we entered the room, I went a little easier on her, letting her roam freely.

“I can tell that I’m going to have to battle today. Look at how the stadium is filling up. They told me that Challengers are coming. I’m not ready. I can’t be in front of all those people...I just want to curl up in your arms and die…” Al mumbled, finally burying his face in my chest. “Dying in your arms would be pleasant…” He said. I felt sick.

“C-C’mon, Al, don’t talk like that, bud. You’re not going to die. You’ll d-do well. You always do! No one’s dying today...y-y-y-you just have a bit of stage fright, okay?” I said, watching as he took his mask off to get closer to me. Honestly, I’m surprised that Al hasn’t managed to suffocate himself yet. When he does this, he usually  _ buries _ himself. I’ve tried it before---on a pillow, not my own chest….or anyone else’s, for that matter---and every attempt ended up with me having to pull back after about ten seconds because I just  _ couldn’t _ get any air in. Maybe Al’s just better at breathing than I am, which wouldn't surprise me, to be honest, or maybe he just  _ is _ dead. Honestly, as much as I don’t think he is, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was.

“You’re not going to make me go out there, are you, Maddie? You love me, don’t you? You love your little boy?” Al asked, clinging onto me. Umm... _ my little boy? _ That’s kinda creepy, but okay. He was obviously nervous, so I decided not to ponder on it for too long.

“Al, you know that i-if I had the choice, I would let you sit in here forever and never have to go in front of those people...b-but I’m just the photographer, and we both know that. I’m fairly certain that the chairman would be a bit cranky with me if I told you that you didn’t have to battle. I-I know that you’ll do great out there, bud. You always do. I know you’re probably sick of hearing me say that, but I wouldn’t say it i-if it wasn’t true. When you battle, just try not to look at anyone. I know it’s hard, considering that the stadium has a lot of p-people in it, but just try to...tune them out. If you have to focus on  _ anyone _ , let it be your opponent...or even the Pokémon. Don’t think of it as a b-battle between two Trainers. Think of it as a wild encounter! Just imagine yourself in the Wild Area or on one of the routes. Battle your opponents just like you would any wild Pokémon. Don’t even think of the Trainers. If you do that, you should be just fine,” I said, ruffling his hair. Sure, I was pulling this whole spiel out of my bum, considering that I have no idea what battling  _ anything _ feels like, but it sounded good coming out. I really just wanted to help Al out, even if he didn’t take my advice to heart. I don’t necessarily think that he has anxiety, I just think that he’s a very introverted boy. He does well in front of small groups of people, even if he is a bit shy, but it’s the large crowds like this that really ruffle his feathers. This introverted personality, along with his not-so-pleasant past, really work together to create the Allister I know and love. Like Dad, I have to be firm, yet gentle with him. I can’t just shove him forward or else he’ll shatter into a million pieces. I just have to nudge him, bit by bit, until he gets to where he needs to be.

“I guess I can try that. It’s just hard when everyone’s so loud. I could really do without the shouting,” Al replied.

“Well, you’re never going to be able to stop the shouting, bud. People are e-excited to see you. They’re excited to see the Challengers. They want to see what you can do, how you’ve improved from last year...that kind of stuff,” I smiled. Al just sighed. I decided to keep my trap shut, especially since not long after I said that, there was commotion coming from the field and the screen flickered on. A Challenger had just entered the stadium...and it was Harvey. Despite being so young, he looked so...mature. I’d heard a rumor that after Harvey defeated him, Kabu cried because of how proud he was. Though, with all rumors, it’s best we take it with a grain of salt. After all, Kabu conveys his emotions differently. That was something that I’d learned when I spent the day with him in Motostoke.

At the thought of Harvey making his way through the stadium, Al grumbled, cuddling into me even more. I was actually excited for when he’d finally get out there. Like most other Gym Leaders, after the first few battles, Al gets used to it, and while he's always a bit nervous, he's not usually  _ this _ bad. I was also hoping that he’d be a bit less...clingy.

“Y’know, Al, I think that you should be flattered. S-Sure, the stadium’s filled...but just think about how cold it is outside. Just see for yourself,” I said, freeing one of my arms from his death grip to pull out my phone, pulling up the weather app and showing it to him. It was still horrendously cold outside. “A-All these people...even though there's a snowstorm, even though it’s freezing...these people came here to see  _ you. _ Galarians love th-their Gym Leaders, that’s for sure. They’re so loyal, so s-supportive...and it’s another reason why I love working for the League. It’s changed my life, it really has,” I smiled thinking about it. I know that I saw the chairman’s initial comment during opening day as a bit strange, but I couldn’t help but admit that it was true! By hiring me as the League Photographer, he really  _ did _ make my dream come true...actually, reality is better than my dreams right now, and I hope that this never changes.

Al still didn’t say anything, but by the look on his face, he seemed to be thinking about it. He got closer to me once again, though, luckily for me, he didn’t tighten his iron grip.

“I just want you to hold me until I have to go out, okay? This is all I want right now,” Al mumbled.

“Of course, Al. Take things a moment at a time,” I said, running my fingers through his hair. I just...it really just hit me that I’m the closest thing to a mother that Allister has. I mean, I always saw myself as more of his big sister than his mother, considering that I’m not old enough to have  _ any _ children, let alone ones his age, but...as young as Al is, and considering that he experienced such tragedy so early on in his life, he probably doesn’t comprehend that. He’s trying to rediscover the maternal figure that he’d longed for ever since he was separated from his own mother, and I’m the closest thing that he has. And, I must admit, I really want to see Al grow into a successful young man in all aspects of his life...so if it means that I have to sit on the stadium floor, my innards being crushed by his unrealistically tight grip...so be it.

“If you still have trouble in front of people, I have another suggestion,” I said. Al looked up at me.

“I-If you have to focus on  _ someone, _ just focus on me. I might not always be able to make eye contact with you, but I’ll try to keep you moving! Just tell yourself that I’m taking pictures of your Pokémon, not you. You’ve always known me as a Pokémon photographer, after all,” I suggested. Once again, I was pulling this out of my bum, but I really just wanted to help this kid out.

“I guess I could try that. I just...don’t want to think about this right now. Like you said, I want to take this a moment at a time…”

“That’s fine. I’m not gonna make you think about it.”

Al was silent. He didn’t seem to want to say anything. He just sat, taking in my heat. As Harvey made his way throughout the stadium and got closer and closer to finishing, I felt him tremble. I heard him sniffle. He was obviously trying not to cry, and that broke my heart.

“Al, you’ll be all right. J-Just do what we talked about, okay? Pretend that they’re not there. J-Just pay attention to me, all right?” I said. Al continued to tremble. Bella, sensing the discomfort, made her way over to him. He surprisingly released me from his grip, outstretching his arms for Bella, who immediately cuddled up to him. Maybe this is what he needed. Maybe he just needed to be around a Ghost-Type. I was going to get up and leave them be, but Al refused to let me go.

“She really likes you,” I smiled as Al gently ran a finger down the curl on the top of Bella’s head. “Maybe, j-just maybe...you two were meant to be?”

“I really like her, too...but I’m not the one she wants. I know Ghost-Types more than anyone else, and...if we were meant to be, I’d be able to tell. I’m not sure if she’s willing to give herself to a Trainer or not, but if she ever will be...it won’t be me. Maddie...I think it will be you. I wouldn’t be a good Trainer for her…” Al said. Darn it!  _ Another _ person trying to guilt me into catching Bella? But...he said that he’s not sure if she wants to be caught. If I ever catch her, and I doubt I will, I want her to be completely willing. I don’t want any doubt on either end.

“Really? Why do you th-think that?” I asked.

“Well, she’s...frail. That was something that I noticed as soon as I saw her. There’s nothing wrong with that, but...I don’t think it’s good for a frail Pokémon to be with a frail Trainer. My Pokémon are meant to bring me out of my shell...especially Gengar. They’re all rather strong, rather bold. This Pumpkaboo...she needs someone who will bring  _ her _ out of  _ her _ shell, and I’m definitely not it…”

“Y-You really think that  _ I’d _ be able to do that, Al? I’m not a very outgoing person myself…”

“Just trust me, Maddie,” Al said, a somewhat irritated tone to his voice. Yeah, I wasn’t getting on Al’s bad side today. I decided to take his word for it. He was obviously stressed out, and making him mad at me could lead to an incredibly unpleasant day...considering that even after I got my necessary photos, I doubted that Al would let me go. It would be my...er...punishment for not spending as much time with him as I should’ve.

The staff member then came in and said that Harvey had completed his challenge. It was time to head out. Of course...that meant that Al had to let me go.

“Do you mind staying in my bag until I get back?” I asked Bella. She didn’t seem to be that bothered by the idea. I opened the bag up, she got comfortable, and I decided not to zip the bag so she’d have some light. Once I promised her that I’d be back and that I wasn’t going to leave her, something that I felt the need to tell her, I turned to Al.

“You ready?” I asked.

“N-Not at all...I want to curl up in a nice, dark room and pretend that I’m dead...but I know I can’t do that. I want to hide from everyone...but I won’t. I have to fight. For my Pokémon…” Al replied, giving me one last hug.

“Attaboy! That’s what I w-want to hear,” I said, patting his back.

“M-Maddie...before you go...can I have a kiss?” Al asked, putting his mask back on. I didn’t question it.

“Of course, Al,” I replied, planting a little kiss on the top of his head. He seemed reluctant to let go, but he knew that he had to. He gave me a little wave, and I grabbed my equipment, making my way out onto the field. As per usual, I received the mild greeting from the people in the stadium, but after my little mishap with Arcanine back in Motostoke, it seemed a bit more enthusiastic...but  _ I  _ wasn’t the reason that they were here. They didn’t fork out gobs of cash to see  _ me. _ They wanted to see Allister...and a lot of them wanted to see Harvey, judging by the homemade shirts and banners that some of them had. The little guy was a fan-favorite! That was something that I didn’t expect.

After a few minutes, the crowd started to go wild as Al and Harvey made their way out onto the field. The determination and excitement in Harvey’s face really showed. If these emotions stayed during his battle with Al, I would have a  _ great _ picture! As for Al, his face was hidden by his mask, so most people probably couldn’t tell how he was feeling, but I knew that he was nervous. He didn’t make eye contact with Harvey. He looked down. I felt as if I’d be invading Al’s privacy by taking my pictures, but I had to shrug that thought off. Al’s timid, I know, but that doesn’t mean I can just skip over him and not take any photos. As bad as it made me feel, it’s my job, and I have to do it.

After I got the initial photos, the battle started. Harvey, as per usual, put everything he had into this battle, and I could definitely tell. For my photos, I mainly focused on him...for three reasons. Firstly, I wanted to give Al a bit of privacy and not be up in his face the whole time. Secondly, as I previously mentioned, Harvey is very expressive and his face conveys a lot of emotion...much like Kabu’s, actually. I’m all for capturing emotion in my photos, and with Al...I can’t really do that. Thirdly, as I also previously mentioned, Harvey is a fan-favorite among the people. I want to give the people what they want, after all. Plus, Al couldn’t really seem to get into it. Don’t get me wrong, he was battling very well, but he didn’t seem...as excited as I was used to. Yeah, Al usually got excited when he battled...or at least,  _ his _ version of excited. Whenever he got into it, his eyes would glow from within his mask, he would sweat a bit, and by the tone in his voice, I’m usually able to tell if he’s getting pumped or not. When Al Dynamaxed his Gengar and showed off its Gigantamax form, I felt a  _ little _ bit of excitement, but not the usual level. I also noticed that he tended to look at me several times throughout the battle, but it was only for a split second before he seemed to shy away and turn back to his Pokémon.

Harvey earned himself his fourth Gym Badge that day. If I’m being brutally honest, he blasted straight through Al’s team. It wasn’t Al’s fault, though...Harvey is getting ridiculously strong. Just like they did at the beginning of the battle, the crowd went wild. This 8-year-old is capturing the hearts of Galarians far and wide, and he’s only on his fourth badge! As I keep saying, this is around the time where I focus on the popular Challengers rather than the first ones to get to the stadium. As I took his picture once again, Harvey gave me a huge smile. He was excited. There are kids twice his age who don't make it this far. He’s an absolutely incredible Trainer! I couldn’t help but give him a big smile back.

After the commotion, Al and I went back into the room. Before I went and tried to comfort Al, I went to my bag, going to tell Bella that it was okay to come out...but before I could say anything, I saw that she was asleep and decided not to bother her.

“You all right now?” I asked Al, who took his mask off and wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead. I held onto his hand in a supportive way, and I felt that it was still freezing. I wondered how he was sweating when his body is always so cold...but I’m not a scientist or anything. It’s probably common sense and I’m too dumb to realize it...but please don’t correct me. I like to live in oblivion.

“I guess,” Al replied.

“Y-You weren’t as excited as you usually are. What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t try.”

“...Why? Why didn’t you?”

“As soon as I saw that kid, I could tell that he was going to win. I could just...sense it. I’m not really bothered by the fact that I lost, but why should I try if I just know that I’m going to lose?”

“W-Well...there’s plenty of reasons! Even when you lose, you have fun, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“That’s the point! Wh-Whenever I play pool with Raihan, I go in knowing that I’m going to lose every single game I start...because I’m horrible at pool. But nonetheless, I have fun doing it. I-I guess my case is different than yours, considering that I’m playing with a friend, but...no, it’s  _ not _ different than yours! You have your friends with you! You have your Pokémon! You c-can’t go in and ruin your fun just because you think you’re going to lose! If I went into my pool games and just stopped trying because I knew I was going to lose...Raihan would never ask me to play with him again. Now, I don’t think that you’d g-get fired over a lack of enthusiasm, considering that you’re a very skilled Trainer...but people will certainly notice a change. I don’t want you to be miserable, Al. Even if you think you’re going to lose...don’t sweat it! Just have fun and enjoy yourself, just like you do with your other battles. All right?” I said. My pep talks seem to be getting worse and worse by the minute, but they’re all I can offer.

Al really didn’t say anything. It's not often that I see him this bummed...but I could kind of see where he was coming from. This was his first battle, and as much of a mindset of “it’s not about winning, it’s about fun” that I have, I can see how upsetting it would be to have your first battle of the season, only to get the horrible feeling that you’re going to lose. Losing to a Trainer as strong as Harvey on his first battle probably put a bad taste in Al’s mouth, and I’m not going to sit here and judge him for it.

Shortly after Al finished the battle with Harvey, the second Challenger made their way into the stadium...and it was Emile. As per usual, he looked incredibly sickly. Not good at all. Whenever his name and number were announced, the crowd cheered...but not that much. In fact, I think that  _ I, _ the photographer, got a warmer reception than Emile did. One part of me wanted to be angry, considering that the Galarian people seemed to be mocking the Challenger that Dad picked, which, to me, felt as if they were mocking  _ Dad, _ but another part of me just felt bad for the poor boy. From what Dad, as well as the other Gym Leaders, have been saying, Emile is struggling...but he’s staying afloat. I didn’t expect him to make it past Kabu, but he did. He obviously had something to him. He may not be like Harvey, but he’s  _ making it. _ He’s by far the least popular Challenger this year. I feel horrible for him. Even if Dad wasn’t the one to sponsor him, I’d still feel bad. Emile’s not very strong, and I understand that, but I wish that everyone would give him a chance. Emile might not be Harvey, but...does he have to be? I have nothing against Harvey at all, he’s an incredibly sweet boy with big ambitions, but...people just can’t expect  _ every  _ Challenger to be like him. Challengers can’t always just breeze their way through everything like he does. Most Challengers are going to struggle, like Emile is. Well...Emile struggles more than the average Challenger, but still. I just wish that people would give him more credit instead of just choosing to not care for him. Though, that’s just me rambling again. I know that everyone can’t get a medal just for participating. Everyone’s entitled to their own opinion, even if I don’t agree with it.

To add to the theme of Emile struggling, it took him ages to make his way through the stadium. In fact, it took him so long to make his way through that the League Staff were afraid of people leaving the stadium and decided to let him suffer his way through...but it wouldn’t be shown. Rather, they decided to conduct a small interview with Allister...and when they ran out of questions to ask Al, they turned to  _ me. _ It was my first interview, and the fact that I could see myself on the screen didn’t make it any better. I was the usual nervous, hair-tugging wreck, and afterwards I had to chug a hefty amount of my antacid to calm myself down. Al did better with his interview than I did with mine. It's actually kind of embarrassing. I just hope that they don't decide to air the interviews on television or anything. It’s bad enough that everyone in Stow-on-Side Stadium had to watch their photographer act like a bumbling idiot...but if someone like  _ Raihan _ sees me acting like a bumbling idiot, I’ll never know peace.

It took over thirty minutes, but Emile finally made his way through the stadium and was ready to take on Allister. By the look on his face, he was absolutely exhausted. While Harvey has this mature, confident air to him...the Gym Challenge has been taking its toll on Emile. He looked even more tired and sickly than he already is. Well, it could be because he was tired from struggling his way through the stadium, but still. He looked like he was going to collapse. I wished Al good luck and made my way back to my post.

The pictures of the battle honestly aren’t amazing. They’re not necessarily  _ bad,  _ but I wouldn’t consider them good, either. It’s not that the pictures themselves are bad, it’s just that neither Al nor Emile are very expressive people. Emile was just exhausted and Al, while he put a lot more into this battle...just made it really hard to take photos because of his mask. It’s almost like I was taking photos of two mannequins. I don’t know, the photos just seem...lifeless. I guess that it’s fitting for the Ghost-Type Gym, but I’m not pleased with them. Maybe I’ll try to jazz them up with editing, but I’m not sure. It’s not like one set of bad pictures will get me fired or something...oh lord, I hope not. If I end up losing my job because of Al, I’ll probably kill him. As much as I love him, I’ll actually kill him.

The battle was a long, hard one, but in the end, Emile proved victorious...barely. It was obvious that he almost lost yet another Gym battle. When he won, he didn’t even seem very happy. Now he  _ really  _ looked like he was going to faint. That kid was giving off some horrible vibes. Everyone in the stadium seemed to be feeling them. It was really creepy. Like,  _ really _ creepy.

Long story short, Al trapped me in the stadium ALL DAY. After the battle with Emile, there was lunch hour, and since Al wouldn’t let me leave, I had to have people deliver. When I skip meals, I get cranky. Al doesn’t want Cranky Maddie. Cranky Maddie isn’t good Maddie...you’ll just have to trust me on this one. After lunch hour, Al had three or four more battles, but I only had to get pictures of one. He won a few of them, including the one that I photographed, but did lose a few as well. He didn’t seem to be bothered by that, though. I hope that he took my advice to heart if he felt as if he was fighting a battle he couldn’t win. In between battles, we shared the usual moments of “Al holding me in an iron grip and rambling about his insecurities while I give him crappy words of encouragement to desperately try to make it stop.” As much as I enjoyed being with Al, he made me stay with him until the stadium closed, and by the end of it, I felt as exhausted as Emile looked. I offered to walk Al home in hopes that I could figure out where the heck he lives, but surprisingly, he declined...and to make things even weirder, when I asked if he was leaving, he said that he was staying in the stadium for a bit longer. I really hope that he doesn’t live in the stadium. Please don't tell me that he lives in the stadium. Maybe I’d bring his living situation up to the chairman when we had our meeting.

Because Al had me absolutely drained and it was still pretty freaking cold outside, I just decided to call a cab. I was going to walk back to Hammerlocke and take the train...but I didn’t want to. I also decided that I’d let Bella stay the night at my place. Like I said, it was cold out...and what Al said about her being frail was really getting to me. Now I’ll feel even worse if she gets caught. At least with her staying at my house for the night, I’ll be able to sleep well knowing that she won’t freeze.

As the cab arrived, I silently wished that the mysterious boy would be taking another ride to Wyndon, but alas, it wasn’t meant to be. The cab was completely empty...but that made me glad. After being around Al all stinkin’ day, I needed some time to myself. I needed to be alone. Even though the ride from Stow-on-Side to Circhester was a bit of a long one, I cherished the peace and quiet.

The cab eventually landed in Circhester, and I pretty much ran home. The light was on, so I knew that Dad beat me home. I’d edit the photos tomorrow. I felt...drained. The chairman said that I just need to have the photos in before the Challengers make their way to the next stadium, so I had time. Surely they wouldn’t be in Ballonlea tomorrow.

Once I entered the cabin, I sighed in a rather loud and dramatic way, kicking off my boots and dropping my coat. I let Bella out of the bag, Mezuma out of the ball, and we made our way into the living room. Dad was sitting on his chair, drinking wine and eating cheesecake...just as expected. Boltund was curled up beside him.

“Hey, Mads. You’re home late. Allister wouldn’t let you go, huh?” Dad chuckled. “I already ate dinner, but I saved some for you.”

“Thanks, Dad. Today was...rough…” I mumbled, making my way to the fridge. I didn’t bother to reheat it. It was still decently warm and I was feeling especially lazy tonight, so I just dealt with it.

“Well, is this Bella? Did you decide to actually catch her?” Dad said, looking at Bella, who was curiously eyeing up his cheesecake. “She’s a nice looking Pumpkaboo, I’ll say that,” he said, giving her a small bite of the cake.

“I-I didn’t catch her. It’s too cold out for her to be out in the wild. I took her to Stow-on-Side with me, and Al said that she was frail. I-I don’t want her to freeze. I’ll just let her stay the night, then I’ll take her home tomorrow,” I yawned, feeding Bella some food from Boltund’s bowl as I dug into my own dinner. Mezuma went outside, trying to scavenge for his own food.

I told Dad about my day, about Al, and about the Challengers. At the mention of Emile, I saw the worry start to appear in his eyes. This is the most unsure I’ve ever seen him act when it comes to the children he sponsors. Usually, he conveys great confidence, and for good reason. But with Emile...I can't be so sure.

“So, how’s N-Nessa’s sister doing? From what I've heard, she’s really promising,” I smiled, trying to change the subject. I hate seeing Dad like this. I want to see the happy, bubbly John Castellana that I’ve known since I was born.

“I have to agree with that. I just don’t understand how someone who specializes in Water-Type Pokémon is doing so well. It’s beyond me. As rude as this sounds, I really hope that I can push her beyond her limits. After all, electricity is water’s greatest weakness,” Dad said, a prideful undertone in his voice. Hey, the man’s passionate about his job, just like I am mine. Who am I to judge?

“I know you’ll be able to, Dad. I have faith in you,” I smiled. “I really think that Harvey will do incredibly well. The way he blew Al away...it was a-a-amazing…” I mumbled.

“So...what you’re saying is that Leon’s gonna have to watch his back,” Dad teased. I blushed a little, but laughed nonetheless.

After a little more conversation, Dad had his share of wine and cheesecake, the dishes were all clean, Mezuma came back from his nightly hunt, and we were all ready for bed. I went downstairs and grabbed one of Boltund’s old beds from when he was a Yamper, as well as an extra blanket. It was still a bit small for a Pumpkaboo as big as Bella, but it would do for tonight. Maybe someday, if Bella would ever stay with me permanently...I could buy her a bigger bed. I could decorate it for her. I could put it in the warmest spot of my room...make it her corner. After all, Bella’s not like Mezuma, who’s content with just sleeping on the floor. She needs softness, warmth, comfort...but I digress. Bella  _ doesn’t  _ live with me, and I doubt she ever will. I’m just going to cherish tonight for what it is. I’m going to enjoy Bella while I have her, and like I told Al, I’m going to live a moment at a time. There’s always an air of uncertainty when it comes to Bella. One day she could be in Hammerlocke Hills, living her Pumpkaboo life and doing usual Pumpkaboo stuff...but the very next day, she could be gone forever. If I keep focusing on Bella getting caught, then I won’t enjoy the days that we have together as much. All in all, it’s completely up to fate. I believe that fate is kind...perhaps a little  _ too  _ kind to me. I just hope that it will be kind to me in just  _ one _ more way. 

I placed the bed in the warm corner of my room that I was talking about, but also took the time to spray it with some kind of mist that Sonia got me for my birthday a while ago. It was supposed to be put on pillows to help people sleep, but the bottle said that it was safe for Pokémon, so I figured that it would help mask the scent of dog that had been made a part of it from repeated use from a Yamper. This corner of my room also had some fairy lights, and there was something magical about the scene...Bella, a gorgeous shiny Pumpkaboo, sitting in an old, disgusting dog bed on a crusty blanket, with the gentle, pale yellow glow of the fairy lights illuminating the scene. Because of the darkness of the room, the “carvings” in Bella’s body also let out a faint glow. I couldn’t help but whip out my phone and take a picture. Honestly, it looked staged, but it was completely unintentional, I promise. The more I saw this Pumpkaboo, the more I started to love her and care about her. The thoughts of catching her and keeping her safe with me once again flooded my mind...but Al said that she wasn’t ready.

“Goodnight, Bella. See you tomorrow,” I said, kneeling down and giving her a gentle kiss on the top of her head, much like I did to Al earlier. Before going to bed myself, I went to Dad’s room and wished him goodnight. Barely able to stay awake, I made my way back to my room, pretty much leaping into bed. Mezuma flopped down on his usual spot on the floor. Today was a long one, that’s for sure...but I wouldn’t consider it bad.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Day 37- May 4

My alarm actually went off at 5 this morning! No snowstorms, no calls from Kabu...just my alarm waking me up, which made me happier than I probably should have been. I wasn’t going to be lazy today...there were reports that Harvey was in Ballonlea, but today was also the day that I was to meet with the chairman! He expects me to be in Wyndon by 6:30, and I sure as heck wasn't going to disappoint him, mainly because I wasn't mentally or physically prepared to face the wrath of the devil woman. That, and...I just wanted to show up on time to my first meeting...yeah. Just imagine how dumb I would look.

I went to my drawer, grabbed my clothes, and snuck downstairs, not wanting to wake anyone else up. I took my usual shower and got dressed, and by the time I was out, Mezuma was awake and was ready to do his morning training. Though, he could tell that I was nervous and wanted to get to Wyndon on time, so rather than going to the backwoods, he decided to just go to the basement while I fixed myself some breakfast.

Considering that I can’t really cook, I just decided to make myself some fruit salad. I love Dad’s foreign recipes that he inherited from Nonna Estrella, but sometimes, I just want to sit and chow down on some fruit salad. A lot of the fruit I use is locally grown down in Turffield, which is something that I really like, considering that I love Turffield, but sometimes, people down in the Wild Area sell fancy imported fruits that are supposed to be used as curry ingredients...but that’s not what  _ I _ use them for. I also bought some cream from the Wild Area, which I would usually whip and put on the fruit, but doing so would be time consuming if I whipped it by hand, or incredibly loud if I used the hand mixer, so I decided to skip the cream today. A lot of the stuff I try to make using any type of oven...they’re barely edible, to be honest. But if I make any type of “salad,” things that require very minimal heat, whether it be fruit salad, potato salad, macaroni salad...it’s great.

But...that’s enough about food for now. I had my fruit salad, I very much enjoyed my fruit salad, and that’s that. After breakfast, I made my way down to the basement, going to get Mezuma. I don’t really like going down when Mezuma’s training, considering that he gets really,  _ really _ into it, but if he wanted to have his daily soak, then he’d have to cut his morning training a bit short. I’d be ready to leave soon. I  _ had _ to leave soon, considering that Wyndon, while not horribly far from Circhester, is still a long ride nonetheless.

I made my way downstairs. As per usual, Mezuma was doing his training by beating the absolute crap out of Dad’s old punching bag. He sends that thing flying...and it makes me really nervous. It’s stuff like this that makes me realize Mezuma’s true strength. Admittedly, I forget just how strong he is sometimes. Though, once he saw me, he calmed down, letting out a soft grunt.

“If you want to s-soak, you better do it now. Remember, we have to be there by 6:30! You d-don’t want me getting yelled at, do you?” I asked. Mezuma let out a low growl. I know that he isn’t very fond of the chairman, and I’m not quite sure why, but I know that it’s something I can use against him if needed. He made his way upstairs, and a few minutes later, I heard the door open. Mezuma was definitely outside.

Letting out a bit of a sigh, I sat in the living room and gave myself some time to recover. My nerves were getting to me, as you’d probably expect. This would be my first time meeting with the chairman, and I was afraid that he wouldn’t be pleased with me. I know how much of a privilege having this job is, even if I do feel as if I only got it because I’m Chairman Rose’s goddaughter. I’d sent him the photos from Stow-on-Side a while ago, and considering that the ones of Al and Emile’s battle aren’t very good, I was worried that he disliked them and was disappointed in me for taking such subpar photos. Though, I couldn’t tell how much of this was a legitimate thing to worry about or if it was just my insecurities eating at me again. Maybe it was a combination of both. I don’t know. I just knew that I wanted a bit of time to myself before I had to head to Wyndon.

After enjoying my alone time, Mezuma came back from his soaking, and I figured that we should head out so we didn’t miss the cab. While Circhester is never really  _ warm, _ it’s warmed up significantly since that awful snowstorm a few weeks ago, so that’s good, at least. It was back to the lovely, gentle snowfall that I'm so used to. It was just a little on the chilly side, not necessarily cold. This was how Circhester  _ should _ be.

I was enjoying the cool, crisp air, and it seemed that Mezuma was, too. Well, he's always happy after he takes a soak, so I can’t really say that, I suppose. Nonetheless, he was in a pleasant mood, which was nice.

After a few minutes, the cab arrived in Circhester, and I returned Mezuma to his ball as the cabbie stepped out, helping me in. There were a few other people in the cab, probably heading to work, but unfortunately, the mysterious stranger wasn’t one of them. When am I going to see him again? I really want to see him again...There’s something about him that’s just...magical. He’s almost like some kind of fairy, I’d say. It’s one of the strangest things I’ve ever felt. He’s just so...captivating. When I see him, it’s like I’m in a dream. I can’t explain it as anything but that.

The taxi ride from Circhester to Wyndon was painfully long. I wish that I would have just walked to Hammerlocke and took the train, honestly. The other people in the cab just sat on their phones. I mean, c’mon, I didn’t expect them to bow down to me or anything...I didn’t even expect them to recognize me as the League Photographer, but a smile would have been nice, y’know. I’m not one of those people who thinks that people are zombies being possessed by their cellphones or anything, after all, I rely on my phone a whole lot...but these people just pretended that I didn’t exist! It bothered me. I’m not sure why, but...it did.

Not only did I feel this horrible sense of loneliness, but the cab had to make a ton of stops! It stopped in Hammerlocke, it stopped in Stow-on-Side, it stopped in Spikemuth...and then  _ finally, _ it stopped in Wyndon. By the time we actually arrived, I only had a few minutes to get to the League H.Q. before I would be considered late. My anxiety was eating away at me. Maybe Oleana was home sick or something. Maybe she wouldn’t be there. Please, don’t be there. 

I made my way to the League H.Q., entering. Because the Gym Challenge was going on, the folks down at the HQ were rather busy. There were a lot more people wandering around than when I first met up with him before I started. So far, so good. I went to the elevator, pulled out my card, scanned it, and entered the elevator. The H.Q. has plenty of floors and is rather expansive, but when Oleana wasn’t digging her nails into my arm and giving me the death glare, it actually wasn’t as unpleasant as I thought it’d be. The elevator made a ton of stops and many people got on and off, but unlike the people on the cab, they actually took their eyes off of their phones to give me a smile or a nod of acknowledgement. It felt nice.

Finally, I arrived on the top floor, where the chairman’s office was. I was having a good time...until the elevator opened and I saw the devil woman staring right at me. Her hands were on her hips sassily and she was tapping her foot.

“Castellana...late again, I see,” she scowled, roughly nudging me towards the chairman’s office. “You’re lucky that Mr. Rose is such a generous and loving man. If this were anyone else, you’d be punished, you know.”

“I don’t think I’m late. Th-The chairman wanted to see me at 6:30. It’s 6:27…” I said. I just think that Oleana wanted a reason to scold me. And Dad tries to defend her…

“I do hope that you don’t stutter like that in front of the chairman. It makes you look uneducated,” Oleana said rather sassily. There she was again, telling me not to do something that’s beyond my control….and.. _ uneducated?  _ Just because I don't have a freaking degree in business doesn’t make me uneducated. Sure, I’m not the brightest crayon in the box, but...I’m not  _ dumb! _ I just don’t understand why she doesn’t like me. Never in my life have I been overly unpleasant to her. I admit that sometimes I haven’t been the nicest...but that’s because she’s incredibly disrespectful to  _ me.  _ I’m just copying her behavior towards me.

Scowling at Oleana behind her back, I knocked on the chairman’s door, and I heard him telling me to come in. Gulping, straightening my jacket, and patting Mezuma’s ball as a sign of reassurance, and opened the door. Luckily for me, Oleana seemed to have other business to attend to, so she wouldn’t be filling the room with her awful presence while we had our meeting. 

Much like when I walked into his office in March, the chairman was sitting at his desk, a gentle smile on his face. Even though Oleana insisted that I was late, he didn’t seem to be upset at all.

“Good morning, Maddie! It’s great to see you, my dear!” Chairman Rose said brightly. “I’m glad that we were able to find a time to have our little meeting. You’ll be heading back to Ballonlea after this, correct?” He asked.

“Th-That’s right. I believe I’m going to be dealing with Harvey again. The people r-really love him…” I said. Even though Oleana said that I wasn’t supposed to stutter in front of the chairman, I wasn’t afraid of hiding it. The chairman has known me since I was born. He knows that I can’t control myself. He’s never said anything about it...so I wasn’t afraid of hiding it.

“That’s what I’ve heard, my dear! Now, tell me, are you getting comfortable with your job?” Chairman Rose asked. “Do you feel overwhelmed...or do you feel as if you’re not getting enough work?”

“W-Well, sir...I think that for the amount I’m being paid, I’m doing the right amount of work. I think the balance is perfect. I-I’m definitely getting used to things, though! I feel comfortable with this position,” I said. I wasn’t trying to be rude about the pay or anything. Yeah, I don’t get paid a lot, but when you think about it...I don’t really do a lot of work. Every so often, I go to the stadiums and take photos. Actually, I initially thought of asking the chairman if I could cover both the Major and Minor Leagues...but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it wouldn’t be a good idea...and not worth the extra money. For one thing, the Major League and Minor League either have their events going on at the same time, or one right after the other. Since the Minor League is always ahead of the Major League due to having more Gyms, this means that assuming that people challenged a Major League Gym and a Minor League Gym on the same day, I would have to take photos of one Challenger, go to a completely different city, take photos of another Challenger...and so on. This would be incredibly impractical. It would just be too much traveling for me. That, and I would have to actually befriend the Minor League Gym Leaders...and other than Dad, Gordie, and Bea...I don’t really  _ like _ any of them. They’re all just really weird. Dad doesn’t really like them, either, and he  _ works _ with them! So, yeah, that was out.

“I’m glad to hear that, darling! This is just as new to all of us here at the League as it is to you. The last thing I’d want is for you to feel overwhelmed or uncomfortable,” Chairman Rose replied.

“So, u-uh...chairman? Could I ask you something?” I squeaked.

“Of course, my dear. What is it?”

“Am I...doing a good job? I-If you have any sort of problems with the photos, please, tell me! I’m always open to advice!” I said.

“Well...I think you’re doing great! I don’t know a ton about photography, but the photos you’ve sent me have been nothing short of satisfactory! I knew that hiring you was the right thing to do, darling. If you really want advice, I recommend that you talk to other photographers around Galar...I’m sure that they’d be willing to help you! Though, I wouldn’t fret. You’re doing a mighty fine job!” Chairman Rose said, a cheerful tone in his voice. It felt great. He was pretty much debunking everything Oleana said, and she didn’t know about it! I couldn’t tell what made me happier, the fact that the chairman was praising me or that he was contradicting my biggest tormentor. I’ll just say that they felt equally great. Yeah.

“That’s great to hear, chairman. I figured that you were s-satisfied, but hearing it come from you directly is great reassurance,” I smiled.

“Of course, my dear. I expected nothing less from you. You work very hard, and I figured that I’d reward these efforts. You haven’t had the job for very long, but you’re already showing that you can do it. I’m very proud of you.”

“Th-Thank you, chairman.”

“Can you believe that the Gym Challenge is nearing its halfway mark? I suppose I should take the time to explain more of your...special privileges.”

I knew what he was going to say. On May 15, when the Gym Challenge is considered half-finished, both the Major League and the Minor League hold a party in recognition of the Challengers that manage to make it this far. All of the Gym Leaders (and Leon/the Boss of the Minor League...when I say “Gym Leaders,” just assume that they’re included as well) and the Challengers who are still actively participating are invited. However, they’re allowed to bring guests from outside. For the Gym Leaders, they’re only allowed to bring one person with them, but the Challengers are allowed up to five, probably meant for family members. I’ve actually never been to one of these parties before. Dad offers to bring me every year...but I’ve always just turned him down. I’m not much of a party person. Besides, I knew that if I went, Al would be leeching onto me the entire time...and there’s only so much of it that I can take. This year would be different, though. As the League Photographer, I’m pretty sure I  _ have _ to go. Every year, photos of the party are published, so I figured that this year would be no different. Ugh…

“It’s about the party, isn’t it?” I asked, the enthusiasm dropping from my voice. The chairman just laughed.

“Oh, come now, my dear! Don’t be like that! The parties are nothing to be afraid of! I assure you, you’ll have a  _ great _ time! All of your friends will be there! You can get to know some of the Challengers that you’ve been snapping photos of!”

“So...I have to go, then?”

“Yes, Maddie...but, I do have something that may make you a bit more...excited, shall we say?”

I raised a brow.

“Well, there’s a certain young man that I’ve been keeping my eye on for the past few years. He’s showing promise as a Trainer, and I think that I just might endorse him for next year’s Gym Challenge. As promising as he is, he can be a bit...disagreeable at times. I’m hoping that perhaps exposing him to someone as...delicate as yourself could help lighten him up a bit. Make him less likely to wreak havoc, per say. I think that you two will get along splendidly,” the chairman said.

There was something about that, much like about his whole spiel of making my dream come true, that just didn’t hit me in the right spots. I felt Mezuma’s ball rustle. Disagreeable? I don’t know if I can get on with someone like that. Usually, if someone treats me badly, or if I get too angry, scared, or sad, I end up breaking down and crying. I want people to  _ like _ me, not use me as a punching bag. 

“U-Uh...chairman...I think that you might want to choose someone else for that. I know that I’m stuck going to the party either way, but you may not realize that someone like me may be a little, umm... _ too _ delicate, let’s just say. I just don’t want to embarrass myself in front of the Challengers, is all,” I replied.

“Maddie, my dear, I know you can do it. You can overcome conflict. I know you can. If I didn’t think you could do it, I wouldn’t have even brought it up! I have faith in you. If it gets too out of hand, come to me, and I’ll intervene,” the chairman said. “Do you have any other questions?”

“I have one, b-but it’s not necessarily related to the job…”

“Oh? Lay it on me, darling.”

“D-Do you happen to know anything about where Allister l-lives? From what I experienced with him a few weeks ago, it just made me curious. If you can’t give that kind of stuff out, I understand.”

“Well, uh...this is between you and me, but...honestly, we don’t know much about him. We tried to ask him, but he refused to give us any sort of information. When we asked him who his guardian was...he said that it was  _ you,”  _ the chairman said. I wanted to be surprised. I really,  _ really _ wanted to be surprised...but I wasn’t. And I’m still not. That’s something that Al would do. I can’t tell if he actually thinks I’m his mother, if he’s obsessed with me, or if he’s just a truly troubled child...but if I had to say, I’d guess that it’s a mixture of the three. This is why I debate with myself on whether or not Al’s even real. For all I know, he could just be an illusion that my brain makes up and all of my friends and family are too kind to say anything and just...go with it. I mean, it’s very likely that someone with Al’s creepy personality  _ could _ be a figment of my imagination, but...sometimes, the truth can be stranger than fiction.

The chairman looked like he wanted to say something else, but before he could, Oleana stuck her head through the door and gave the chairman a look before swiftly returning to...whatever it is she did. Probably torturing lost souls and condemning people to an eternity in the underworld, I reckon.

“Oh, dearie me! I didn’t even realize how late it was! Well, Maddie, my dear, it was lovely getting to meet with you, but I have another very important meeting coming up, and I’d rather not be late! Now, this might not be very professional of me, but…” the chairman said, standing up, walking over to where I was sitting, and pulling me into a hug. As much as I want to be treated like an employee and not a goddaughter, I didn’t resist the hug. I love physical touch, after all.

So, I considered the meeting with Chairman Rose a good one, minus the little run-in with the devil woman at the beginning. He thinks I’m doing well. That’s all that matters. I made my way back to the elevator and started the long ride down. I felt confident for once in my life. I knew that I was actually doing something well, and that was more important than anything that Oleana said.

After the rather long ride down, I left the elevator. I was minding my own business, going to head out of the HQ...when I heard a voice booming throughout the building.

“Oh my goodness, Madison!!!”

It was none other than Leon. The people walking through the building seemed excited to see their Champion...myself included. My heart thumped as Leon ran up to me, pulling me into a huge hug. “It feels like it’s been forever since we’ve seen each other in person! Have you gotten cuter since I saw you last?” He teased, chuckling as he held me close to him. So warm….so muscular…

“I...u-uh….m-maybe so? I-It’s nice to see you too, Lee…” I mumbled, hugging him back. I would pay to stay like this forever. It was amazing. “W-What brings you here?”

“The chairman wanted to meet with me about something. I heard that he was meeting with you before me, so I figured that I’d try to make my way here while you were still hangin’ around! Unforunately, I don’t have the time to chat, but it was great to see ya, Mads!”

“W-Well...you’ll be seeing me at the party soon...whether I like it or not. We can always chat then!”

“It’s a date! See ya later!”

With that, Leon bounded his way over to the elevator, waving to me one last time as he hopped in. I...what was  _ that? _ Did that even happen? It was all a blur to me. Deciding to shake that little encounter off, I left the H.Q. and headed to the nearest cab. The cab is really my only way to get to Ballonlea. The closest train station is Hammerlocke, but there’s two problems with that: firstly, to get to Ballonlea, I’d have to go to Stow-on-Side...and if Al saw me, I’d be trapped in the stadium again. I just know it. Secondly, the whole reason I don’t walk to Ballonlea is, of course, because of Glimwood Tangle. My doctor says that my strange reaction is because of an allergic reaction, but I’m not sure if I believe her or not. Like...it  _ can’t _ be an allergic reaction. I feel like I’m hopped up on drugs every single time I enter that forest... _ and _ that city. Well...at least what I imagine being hopped up on drugs to feel like. Yeah. That.

I made my way to the cab, got in, and we were on our way to Ballonlea. Luckily, it was just me in the cab, so I wouldn’t have to deal with anyone. This wasn’t my first time going to Ballonlea. Now that I was going to be photographing the fan-favorite Challengers rather than the first ones to show up, I naturally had my visits spaced over the span of a few days rather than taking them all in one day. The other two Challengers that I’m photographing honestly aren’t super interesting. Don’t get me wrong, they’re strong Trainers and everything, but they’re just not like Harvey. They’re about twice his age, and they’ve both previously participated in the Challenge before. Nothing against them or anything, but just...not much went on during those days. They aren’t worth writing about. Harvey, on the other hand, is always interesting, so I figured that today would be the day in Ballonlea that I would document. Also, this would be the day that I’d give Opal that picture of Sylveon that I took for her, so I wanted today to be the day that I document so I’ll have her reaction written down.

Eventually, the cab arrived in Ballonlea. I took a deep breath. I could already feel the mushrooms starting to get to me. It was subtle, but I could still feel it...and it was dreadful. Most people wouldn’t even realize it. My body wasn’t physically showing any signs, but my head was getting cloudy. I felt as if I was weightless. I couldn’t feel the heavy bag on my shoulders. The bliss tried to settle in, but I wasn’t going to allow it, at least not for now. I had a job to do.

The cabbie helped me out, and to my surprise, Opal was waiting for me. Once I stumbled my way out of the taxi, she offered her thin, frail arm, which I took, mainly because I couldn’t walk that straight. Opal’s actually surprisingly strong for someone her age. I didn’t put all of my weight on her, as I didn’t think that she’d be able to handle it, but I did put on a decent bit. Because of my previous exposure to the spores during my previous business trips, I was getting weaker considering that my body didn’t have time to build up its immunity.

“Careful there, Little Miss Castellana. I don’t want you hurting yourself...thank you,” Opal said, the first part to me and the second part to the cabbie. Half yanking me towards the stadium, Opal hobbled away, and the cab took off.

“Don’t you think you should bring this up to the chairman? I do believe that if you would have to come here one more time this week, you’d end up turning into a puddle,” Opal teased...I think. I understand her concern, though. I felt like I was made of gelatin. It’s rather embarrassing looking back at the fact that I had to cling onto an elderly woman for support, when it  _ technically _ should have been the other way around, but I’m sure that Opal understands.

“I-It’s...fiiiiiine…” I mumbled. “I don’t...wanna boooother himmmm…” I felt like I was on drugs, but honestly, I just  _ looked _ drunk. Considering that I’m not even old enough to drink, this could give people the wrong idea. I just hope that no one ever sees me like this...I can already see the headlines.

Opal dragged me to the stadium, which, of course, already had plenty of people making their way inside to see some of her final battles for the year, and once we were finally inside, she gave me some time to breathe in the fresh air and regain my composure. Some of the people walking into the stadium saw this, of course, and a lot of them were rightfully concerned about why I was almost on the ground. Opal just shooed them away.

“Are you all right now?” Opal asked after a few minutes. My senses were finally coming back to me, and reality hit me rather hard. Suddenly, I realized that I had a large, heavy bag on my back, and it almost knocked me down. Though, I was just glad that I actually felt like a human being and not some kind of gelatin sculpture. No hate towards gelatin sculptures, though. I’ve seen some really awesome ones online.

“I-I’m doing better now, thanks f-for asking...I’ll meet you in the back. I’m going to get a drink, okay?” I said. Opal nodded and started to make her way through the stadium while I went the opposite way. The stadiums have several water dispensers scattered throughout their vicinities, which I’m grateful for. Though...I’d have to push through some people to get to the nearest one. Figures.

I tried to keep my head down and not catch anyone’s eye, but it didn’t work...obviously. A bunch of people asked if I was all right or if I’d be able to do my job. I didn’t really stop, I just kinda mumbled about how I was fine and I just needed a drink, but they still insisted on pestering me for some reason. 

I didn’t want to be rude, but I had to start shoving to get to the dispenser. My panic was getting the best of me and I just wanted to be alone...or at least just have Opal around. This only seemed to increase people’s concern for me, but I couldn’t even think about trying to reassure them. I just made my way to the dispenser, filled my cup, and ran as fast as I could. Once I was past the rope and the security guard cut me off from almost everyone else in the stadium, I took a large drink, which helped my head clear even more. The people probably saw me as a big jerk, but...I don’t know. As bad as I feel, I don’t regret doing it. It’s complicated, it really is. I just hope that it didn’t worsen anyone’s opinion of me. 

After taking my drink, I made my way to the back, where Opal was sitting in a rather comfortable chair. There weren’t any challengers coming in yet, so we’d have a few minutes to talk until she’d have to leave….well, I should probably elaborate on that a bit.

When it comes to Gym Leader interaction, Opal’s challenge is probably the most interactive you’ll get. Ballonlea Stadium is the smallest stadium in all of Galar, and it also serves as a theatre. As for Opal’s challenge, she sits and gives you a quiz about Fairy-Type Pokémon, and after you answer, you battle one of the Gym Trainers. The thing is, since Opal has some kind of... _ power, _ let’s say, depending on your answer, your Pokémon’s stats will either be raised or lowered. Even during the battle with Opal, this quiz continues. It’s fascinating, but admittedly a little creepy...just like Opal.

“Are you all right now? You seemed to have some trouble,” Opal said.

“I-I’m okay, I really am. I always get worked up when I don’t know what to do, is all. But...that’s enough a-about me. How are you today, Opal?” I asked, wanting to change the subject and not think about what just happened.

“Well, Little Miss Castellana, I’m afraid that I’m getting too old for this job. I have a feeling that this will be one of my last years...as Gym Leader, that is. Truth be told, I’m thinking of retiring,” Opal replied.

That...hit me. Rather hard. Of course, the year that  _ I  _ start, we have a Gym Leader who wants to retire. I know that it’s not about me, I’m just insecure, but I really wanted to try to change her mind. I wanted to insist that she stay, but...that would make me seem even ruder. Opal had been working in this very Gym for 70 years. That’s longer than I can even fathom. Dad’s been a Gym Leader for a long time as well, he started when he was 16 and he’s currently 40, so that would be...24 years, but Opal...she became Ballonlea’s Gym Leader before Dad was even born...obviously. Who am I, some random 16-year-old, to tell her that she should stay? She could’ve retired years ago. She didn’t have to stay, but she did...so I didn’t dare say anything along those lines. Still, I couldn’t help but think there was something wrong with  _ me.  _ It just so happens that the same year I’m hired and become a part of the League, I learn that both Piers and Opal are planning on retiring. Like I said, it’s probably just my cripplingly low self-esteem and insecurities eating at me like they always do, but I’m just being honest here. I chose not to say how I felt. I didn’t want to either be rude or throw my own pity party. Opal may be a strange lady, but I just feel...attached to her. I don’t know why. I see her as a mentor, I guess. I’d say that I see her as a grandma, but that’s not quite accurate. Maybe...since Nonna Estrella lives in a different region and I’ve only ever seen her in person about five times in my whole life, I suppose that Opal just fills the void that I have in my heart? I don’t know. I don’t know them very well, but I can’t help but miss Nonna Estrella and Nonno Romano sometimes, so I’ve tried to find substitutes for them. For Nonna Estrella, even though Opal’s a lot older than her, she’s the closest thing I can find. It’s either Opal or Melony, and I’m too close with Melony for her to work out. For Nonno Romano, it’s definitely Kabu...they’re around the same age and they actually kinda look alike. It’s really just my brain trying to make relationships to fill the ones I lack...maybe this is why I have so many theories on who my mom is. I don’t think I want her in my life, but I just want to know who she is. No, I don’t even want to know who she is, I just want to see her face. My brain wants to give a face to the woman that not only betrayed me, but betrayed Dad...the woman who forced a man that she claimed to love to raise a child by himself. I wonder if she knows how much she hurt me. I wonder if she still cares about me. I wonder if she loves me…

Opal put a hand on my shoulder, which made me jump rather violently. Not jumping out of my skin and shooting to the next dimension like I do when Raihan grabs me, but I still jumped nonetheless. I looked at her. She seemed concerned.

“W-What’s wrong, Opal?” I asked. I didn’t know how long I’d been thinking. I couldn’t tell.

“Don’t ask  _ me  _ what’s wrong, Little Miss Castellana. You’re the one that’s crying,” Opal replied. I raised a brow and rubbed my eyes. They were wet. I didn’t even realize that I started crying. I guess it just got to be too much for me to handle right now.

“I’m sorry, Opal. Th-There’s just a lot going on in my head right now...but I’m happy for you! You’ve worked really hard over the years, and if there’s a-any Gym Leader that deserves to retire, it’s you. A-Are you thinking of a replacement yet?” I asked with a sniff. Yeah, here in Galar, if a Gym Leader quits or retires, they’re allowed to choose their own replacement...so long as that person passes a few tests created by the League to make sure that they’re capable. Gosh, I’m making a fool of myself…

“Unfortunately, that’s the problem. I just can’t seem to find anyone that I deem fit. As they take my quiz, I try to evaluate them physically and mentally...and no one I’ve come across has passed. Perhaps this evaluation isn’t enough? This year will not be my final one, that’s for sure. As much as I do want to retire, I’m not comfortable with doing so until I know that Ballonlea Stadium will be led by someone I trust. Besides, just because I’m retired doesn’t mean I’ll just vanish off the face of the earth, you know. I’ll be setting very high standards for my replacement. I guess I got attached to this place after 70 years,” Opal teased, that odd smile on her face. I couldn’t tell if she was being serious or sarcastic.

“I-I suppose so...well, it’s good that you care so much about this place. I’d hate to see it get passed down to someone who wouldn’t be able to handle it. Whoever th-they are, I just hope they’re nice to me,” I said, wiping my eyes as I smiled sheepishly.

“I don’t know how someone could  _ not _ be nice to someone like you, Little Miss Castellana. You’re not hard to get along with at all. Come, now. Cheer up. If you go out onto the field crying like this, everyone who sees you will leave brokenhearted. Galar’s Little Darling has to keep up her cute appearance, after all,” Opal said, giving me another cheeky smirk. Like before, I couldn’t tell if she was joking or being serious. 

“Oh, c’mon, Opal. Don’t you think that’s a bit of an overstatement?” I chuckled. At least she managed to make me genuinely smile. It’s nice knowing that she cares...or at least she pretends to care.

Not long after this little conversation, we were informed that a Challenger had made their way into the stadium...and it proved to be none other than Harvey himself. I could tell it was him before it was even announced. The crowd doesn’t go wild for just anyone. They had a certain way of cheering for Harvey that I’d picked up in the other stadiums. I can’t explain it...it’s just very specific. I heard that cheering and knew that he was coming. This meant that I had to get myself ready.

Opal left the room, heading to the theatre part of the stadium to give Harvey the quiz...and leaving me all alone. I reached into my pocket, grabbed Mezuma’s ball, and let him out. He could tell that I’d been crying, apparently something  _ I  _ didn’t even know I’d been doing, and, of course, got a little tense. It wasn’t serious or anything...I was just in one of those stupid moods that I get in, and needed  _ someone _ to reaffirm my worth. Usually I go blubbering and moping to Dad, but it’s not like I can just walk to Hammerlocke and cry on his shoulder or something. Mezuma is usually my second option, and he was the one that I turned to today.

“You...like me, right?” I asked, leaning into him. “I’m not a lousy bum of a Trainer? I-If you had the option of either leaving me behind or staying with me...y-you’d stay?”

Mezuma just let out some kind of low murmur, wrapping one of his massive arms around me. I probably ask him this question about once a month, considering that I  _ need _ other people to validate me in order to feel good about myself, so he knew what to do already. Honestly, I don’t think that Mezuma would ever leave me, considering how much we bonded when he was just a Kubfu, but I just want to know that I'm not a lousy Trainer. I want to know that he isn't absolutely miserable being with me. Honestly, sometimes when I can’t take him places with me and leave him with Bea, I sometimes...think about  _ accidentally _ forgetting about him. With Bea, he gets so much training, so much stimulation...and I think that she’s better fit for Mezuma than I am. I don’t know why the chairman ever let me catch Mezuma…

Sensing that I was still upset, Mezuma just pressed me against him. Feeling and hearing his deep breathing calmed me. He was warm, and while he isn’t the softest, his fur still felt nice on me. Though, I had to be careful. I didn’t want to end up falling asleep on him again. Sometimes, I just feel so...alone, y’know?

After letting Mezuma pity me for a few minutes, the same staff member from earlier came into the room, telling me that it was time for me to take my place. I nodded, getting my camera ready and putting Mezuma back in his ball. Luckily for me, though the field was technically outside, because of all the people there, as well as the fact that we were still walled in, luckily, the mushroom air didn’t get to me and make me go insane in front of everyone...again.

I made my way out onto the field and got my warm reception from the people. With every passing Gym, the people seem to enjoy my presence more and more. The reception is getting better and better. It makes me feel so good knowing that the people haven’t just completely rejected me. I’m competent enough as a photographer that they enjoy my presence. Part of me feels like they like me for my weird quirks and stupid personality more than my actual photography, but darn it, let me fantasize!

Both Harvey and Opal started to take their own positions. Harvey, probably informed to walk slower because of Opal’s rather slow hobbling, still had that mature, determined look on his face. He looked so...majestic. The audience went nuts. If  _ I  _ think that my reception is getting warmer, Harvey’s is getting HOT. This kid...I can’t describe him. It’s all just...insane.

So, I took my initial photo, and the battle started. It wasn’t a very high-energy battle, considering that Opal isn’t a very high-energy person due to her age, but it was still a thrilling battle nonetheless. I could feel Harvey’s passion. This is a kid who wants to win. This is a kid who wants to make it to the Finals. This is a kid who wants to take on Leon. And, honestly, I think he has the possibility to do it. I’m not sure if I think that Harvey could defeat Leon yet, but I do think that he can at least _make_ _it_ to the Finals. Further proving my point, he glided right through the battle and claimed his fifth Gym Badge. Almost immediately, he switched from his mature self to his childish self as he gave the audience, who once again went nuts for him, a big smile and joyfully made his way out of the field. Harvey is known for getting right into things, so as soon as he left Ballonlea, he’ll most likely start training for Circhester’s Gym. He’s just a kid who loves training his Pokémon and seeing how strong they can get. Good for him.

Once Harvey left, Opal and I made our way back to the room. I now started to understand why Opal wants to retire. The way she slumped into her chair...she just seemed exhausted. I don’t want to say that she's losing her flame or anything...but she’s getting tired. I actually feel pretty bad for her. I don’t know how much longer she can handle this.

“That’s the type of person I’m looking for in a replacement, Little Miss Castellana. Not that child himself, he’s far too inexperienced with Fairy-Types and most certainly lacking the pink that I desire, but...what I felt when I was battling him...I want someone like that to lead Ballonlea’s Gym. Dear, my time as Gym Leader is coming to an end, but if I can find someone like him...you’ll all be in good hands,” Opal said, seeming to be deep in thought. Still, I couldn’t help but feel nervous. I just really hope that this replacement will treat me kindly. People always tell me not to care about what other people think of me, but I just can’t do that. People  _ have _ to like me or else I’ll get depressed and discouraged. I can’t even wrap my head around someone not liking me. As much as I laughed at it and shrugged it off, I  _ want _ to be Galar’s Little Darling….but ignore all of my rambling. I’m just a bit nutty is all. 

“W-Well, I’m sure that you’ll find someone. I just know you will! Th-That may sound cheesy, but...I can just feel it,” I said with another sheepish smile.

“I appreciate your optimism, Little Miss Castellana. If you really think so, I’ll keep looking,” Opal teased.

So, there were a few more battles, though I didn’t have to get pictures of any of them, so it was kinda boring, to be honest. After the battles, lunch hour was about to start. I then realized that I didn’t give Opal her print yet! I should probably do that.

“H-Hey...Opal?” I asked, opening my bag.

“What’s wrong, dear?” She asked.

“I-I...um...I happened to be in the Wild Area, and...this was like, a one i-in a lifetime opportunity, and I really just w-wanted to give you something nice,” I babbled on like an idiot, finally pulling the print out of my bag. I didn’t want to  _ just _ give her the print, so I also got her a rather nice frame and got it all set up. 

Opal took the print, looking it over and giving me a kind smile. “Well, isn’t this nice? You did a great job. It’s awfully kind of you to think of me like that. I don’t think I’ve gotten a gift like this since...oh, dear, I don’t even know,” Opal said, not taking her eyes off the print. “Say, how about we go to my house and find a place for this? It’s lunch hour, after all,” she suggested. I agreed. I’ve never actually seen Opal’s house before...at least now I know that she lives  _ somewhere,  _ unlike a certain lad from Stow-on-Side…

Opal and I made our way to her house. So, I’m going to ask you to imagine that you’re walking in the woods. You’re a little tired, a little hungry, but you have no clue where you are, so all you can do is wander. Then, out of nowhere, you see a little cottage tucked away into the greenery. That’s what Opal’s house reminds me of. She lives rather deep in Ballonlea, her house tucked into a little corner, and this was a bit unfortunate for me, considering that her house happens to be surrounded by mushrooms. I tried to hold my breath as I made my way inside, but some still got to me and made me feel a bit woozy.

“Well, this is it. There’s not much, but feel free to make yourself at home, Little Miss Castellana. Now, we need to figure out where we want to hang this photo of yours!” Opal smiled as I tried to regain my composure. Opal made her way over to a wall that was covered in photos. A lot of them looked very old, so I was naturally curious and looked them over. There were a lot of photos of Opal throughout the years, but...most of them seemed to be of  _ just _ Opal. Some of the very old ones had other people in them, but they were definitely her parents. With the style of clothing they were wearing, along with how the photos had aged, she wasn’t old enough to be one of the adults. She had to be one of the children.

“Curious, are you, Little Miss Castellana? Well, I suppose that I should tell you about some of these,” Opal smiled. For a while, she went over some of the photos, telling me about the backstories, how old she was, what was going on...that stuff. It was fascinating...but I was still curious. She was...alone in all of them.

“S-So...it’s just you, then?” I asked. I just always assumed she was married. I’m not sure why, but I just did.

“That’s how it’s always been.”

“O-Oh…” I mumbled. I don’t know...I’m just someone who wants to be in love, who wants to love someone, I’m just so romantic. I’m not condemning Opal for her choices or anything, I’m just so...two-dimensional, I guess. I mean, judging Opal would be hypocritical and inconsiderate of me, considering that Dad chose not to find another woman. Seriously, I’m not offended or upset or anything, I just don’t understand how she could go this long and not get lonely. I  _ live _ with people and I still get lonely all the time.

“Sometimes, dear, it’s just better. The people of Ballonlea are my family. I may not be a mother or grandmother through blood, but trust me, Little Miss Castellana, I have plenty of children and grandchildren. The seeds of love have been sown into my heart in a different way,” Opal said, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

“Y-You’re...not lonely?”

“I’m taken care of.”

She didn’t answer my question directly, but I found it satisfactory. I wasn’t going to sit and bellyache over it for all eternity. If she said that she was fine, I was going to believe her. 

“Though, Little Miss Castellana...I think that the seeds of love have sown themselves in your heart, as well. Tell me, dear, who is he?” Opal said, letting out a small laugh.

“O-Opal! How did you know?!” I asked, almost shrieking. Could she read my mind or something?! I-I mean, I’d been thinking about...a certain person, but I certainly didn’t TELL her about him!

“It’s quite obvious. It’s in your eyes. It’s in your walk. I can hear it when you talk. We all have our longings, Little Miss Castellana,” Opal said. I wasn’t sure if she could  _ actually _ tell or if she was trying to freak me out. “So...what’s his name?”

“I...I-I...don’t actually know his name…” I mumbled. Opal seemed to get a kick out of this.

“What?! You never even got his name?” She cackled.

“I-I-I-I’m going to! N-Next time I see him! I’ll get his name, maybe his number…is that going too fast, do you think?” I asked. I don’t know I was asking this stuff to a single woman, but I figured that she’s been on this earth long enough to know the answers.

“Goodness, you move fast, child! You must really like him,” Opal continued to tease. I never expected to be talking about boys with  _ anyone,  _ let alone a woman in her 80s. Opal, despite never being interested in the subject herself, chatted with me about it as if she were one of my peers. I pretty much spilled my guts. I told her about my first encounter with the mysterious stranger back in Motostoke, our encounter on the taxi, our apparent infatuation with each other...I’m not sure if Opal was listening because she was genuinely interested in my stupid, petty love life or if she just needed something to spice her day up, and other than laughing at me a few times, she was very polite about the whole matter. I expected her to give me the whole “you’re not really in love with him, you don’t even know him” spiel, but she didn’t. I’m a big advocate for listening to your heart, and maybe Opal is, too. If I didn’t listen to my heart, I would have never taken Mezuma in...and I would have never caught him. If I didn’t listen to my heart, I don’t know if Bella and I would be as close as we are. If I didn’t listen to my heart, I would never have become the League Photographer in the first place. I wouldn’t have even been  _ a  _ photographer in the first place. This sounds really stupid, it really does, but maybe my heart’s telling me that he’s the one for me. I don’t know. I just really want to see him again and get his name. Let’s start there before I decide if he’s my soulmate or not, all right?

“Tell me, Little Miss Castellana,” Opal suddenly said, breaking the silence, “what  _ do _ you want in life? What are your values?”

This was honestly a hard question. I never really thought of it. There’s some sixteen-year-olds who already have their future careers, what type of house they want, what type of person they want to marry, and even their future children’s names all planned out. Me? I only had one of those. Maybe two. Or three.

“I-I guess I just want to settle down. I want to find someone I really love and just...live with him. I want to take care of my dad when he gets older, too. E-Even if I never find anyone, if I have to be single for the rest of my life...I’ll do everything I can to support Dad. He’s one of the most h-hardworking people I know, he raised me a-all by himself, and there’s no way I’d ever abandon him…” I said. I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to handle Dad passing away, I’m just saying. He’s my best friend...I had to fight back tears again.

“I think you’ll be capable of that. Though...you didn’t mention children. Not your style, Little Miss Castellana?” Opal replied. She didn’t seem as if she was judging me, she just seemed curious.

“Absolutely not. I-I never want kids. I-I just don’t want to take on that responsibility. I want more freedom. I can’t even take care of myself...and my Pokémon...let alone another human being. There’s some people who are just happier without them, Opal! Y-You of all people should really understand what I mean,” I said. I mean, Opal is one of the best people to talk to about this, considering that she never had kids.

“I’m not saying it’s wrong, dear. I was just curious, that’s all.”

“I-I just want to devote my life to two people...Dad, and whoever I marry, assuming I...find anyone. It might b-be hard for me, considering the fact that I’m…”

“You’re what?”

“I-I-I’m...y’know…”

“I really don’t, Little Miss Castellana.”

“I’m...ugly.”

“Oh, you are NOT!” Opal said, whacking me upside the head. It wasn’t hard, but it did hurt a bit. “You’re a pretty young lady, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Even if you weren’t, looks aren’t everything, y’know,” Opal said. That was easy for her to say...in her youth, she was gorgeous. Absolutely stunning. If she were interested, she could have had any man she wanted completely wrapped around her finger. “What’s important is that you’re a very sweet girl, and you’ve shown not only me, but also my colleagues, that you have a lot of love in you. That’s what’s important, Little Miss Castellana.” Oh, if only Opal knew about my atrocious self-esteem and constant anxiety. Could the sweetness really make up for that? Could the sweetness make up for the fact that I need someone taking care of me and reaffirming my worth every 0.5 seconds. I’m romantic, sure...but I’m also annoying. I don’t know if my future husband will be able to handle me.

“Well, Little Miss Castellana...if you’re so certain that I’ll be able to find a replacement for when I retire...then I’m certain that you’ll find someone to spend your life with,” Opal said with a smile. I smiled back. I was touched, even if I didn’t fully believe her.

After blabbering on about my future and how horrible of a person I am to Opal for what she probably considered an eternity, she found a nice place on her photo wall to hang the Sylveon picture, and since lunch hour was ending soon, we decided to go our separate ways. Opal headed back to the stadium, and I decided to make my way home. Opal offered to let me stay in her house until my cab arrived, so long as I locked up afterward, but I declined. She asked me if I was sure, and I said I was. Truth be told, I didn’t intend on taking the cab. On this day, May 4, I, Madison Delfina Castellana, made the stupidest decision of my entire life.

_ ‘I should be used to the mushrooms by now. C’mon, I have to be! I’m sure that I’ll be fine...I need the pictures!’  _ I thought to myself as I walked closer and closer to the entrance to Glimwood Tangle. I wasn’t used to the mushrooms by now. My head was already clouding up. My sense of perception was already getting messed up. I almost bumped into a house on my way there. A nearby Hattrem looked at me judgingly. It was too late now. The forest was giving off some kind of aura. I could hear it calling my name. I was probably just hallucinating, but I swore I could hear some kind of voice calling me and telling me to come closer. Yeah, when I get  _ really _ hopped up, I hallucinate. Sometimes I just hear things, but sometimes I can see things, too. Mezuma’s ball trembled in my pocket, obviously trying to stop me from going in, but I wasn’t going to let him. Glimwood Tangle is a fascinating place, and I wanted to get pictures. Maybe see a Ponyta in the process.

I took my first step into Glimwood Tangle. This wasn’t my first time, but still, I was taken aback. The mystical aura was now full-blown. The voices calling my name were getting louder and louder. My head started to hurt, but at the same time, I was overcome by the pure bliss. I most certainly wouldn’t be able to take any pictures. I was so out of it that even if I tried, I don’t think that I’d be able to even get my bag open.

Yeah, within a matter of minutes inside of this place, I lost myself. I’m surprised I still remember everything that went on, to be honest. I couldn’t get this huge smile off my face. Occasionally, I would just start laughing. Whenever I entered this state of complete and utter chaos, from my previous experiences, I can experience one of two emotions; I’ve called these “Upper” and “Downer.” At the moment, I was in Upper. Whenever I’m in Upper, I usually feel incredibly happy. I’m not sure if I’m manic, but I’m pretty darn close. I’m euphoric. I feel great. Even if I was having the crappiest day imaginable, I immediately forget about everything that happened. I smile. I laugh. My mind races and jumps from one subject to the next without any bridge to connect the two. If I happen to hallucinate, it’s nothing bad...and luckily for me, Upper seems to be more common than Downer, though the former can sometimes lead to the latter.

You may be able to tell where I’m going with this. While Upper leads to happiness and just a fun time overall, Downer leads to….not sadness, but fear. I haven’t been in Downer that many times, but it's certainly not pleasant. My mind keeps showing me images of horrible things that have happened to me. Sometimes, they’re completely fictional, like Dad dying in some kind of crazy electrocution incident or Mezuma getting shipped back to the Isle of Armor after literally killing someone, but most of the time, they’re real things that actually happened to me, such as the incident with the Gr---uhh...nevermind. I’ll explain the incident when the time comes. I’m not ready to talk about it yet. It’s really hard on me. When I’m in Downer, I also have this horrible feeling...but not the feeling that someone’s watching me or trying to kill me or something like that...no, it’s worse. While those feelings may be horrible, my mind tells me that people whom I love, such as Dad, Chairman Rose, Leon, or Melony, are disappointed in me. I hear them tell me things like how much of a failure I am, how I can’t do anything right, and how upset they are with me. Sometimes I can even see them scolding me. It’s just...my brain recognizes their voices, their body language, all that stuff, and it’s able to make up these things that these people would never even say! Well, I hope that they’ll never say them. If Dad would ever tell me that he wishes I were never born like he did during one of my times in Downer...I don’t know what I’d do. I’d fall apart. Dad would never say something like that, even if he were fuming at me...and when I told him about this, he even reassured me. He said that if he would ever tell me something like that, I had permission to slap him...not that I would even dare to slap Dad, even if he  _ did _ say something like that. Actually, now that I think about it, I don’t think that Dad’s ever raised his voice at me. He certainly never spanked me or anything. We don’t really have fights or anything. When he’s trying to discipline me, like I said, he uses his “firm, but gentle” approach, and with someone such as me, I think that works better than any form of yelling would. I’m the type of person that if I get yelled at, I either completely break down and start bawling, much like I did when Gordie yelled at me that one time, or just sit and sulk and refuse to be comforted. Call it childish or immature if you will, but I just don’t react well to anger...or loud noises...and yelling happens to be both of those. And before you ask me how I manage to work for the Pokémon League and watch a ton of live battles right from the field but simultaneously hate loud noise...I don’t know. When I’m on the job, it doesn’t bother me as much, I guess. Yeah, so when I’m in Downer, I imagine everyone I love being disappointed in me. It sounds stupid from the surface, but when you’re as big of a people-pleaser as I am, it hurts. It really hurts.

But...I wasn’t in Downer, so all of that crap that I just spat at you is pretty much irrelevant...but hey, if I ever come back here and I happen to go into Downer, at least I don’t have to ramble about it as much...but I probably still will, knowing me. Rather than breaking down and crying because my brain was trying to convince me that everyone I love actually hates my guts, I was prancing around, just enjoying being alive, not realizing that the next day, I’d be horribly sick while my body finally got enough immunity to start fighting off the spores. A Morgrem, seeing that I was in my looney state, jumped off one of the mushrooms and onto my shoulder, unzipping my bag and trying to rummage for any food that may have been inside of it. Mezuma’s ball trembled in my pocket again, obviously him wanting to send that thing into orbit, but I just smiled and let the Morgrem rummage. Now, considering that Morgrem is a Dark-Type, and part of a family of Pokémon that I’m...not the fondest of, I would have, had this been a normal situation, been terrified, but in this mushroom-induced euphoria, once the Morgrem took the treats out of my bag and ate what I would guess is two-thirds of them, before he could jump back onto the mushroom, I turned my head to face him, held onto him, and...kissed him. I should probably elaborate on that, huh?

I think that my crazy mental state decided that if I kissed that Morgrem, he would turn into that boy that I’ve been thinking about. I mean, the pinkish purple color of the Morgrem’s body kinda remind me of the coat he wears…

“Heeeeeeeyyyyyyy...it didn’t woooooorrrrk…” I mumbled softly, disappointed that some random gremlin of a Pokémon didn’t turn into my Prince Charming. I mean, come on, I couldn’t even  _ hallucinate  _ it? Good lord, now I look like some kind of weirdo, kissing a Pokémon like that. I’m just lucky that no one happened to see it...I really didn’t want me basically being hopped up on mushrooms and going insane to cost me my job. Surprisingly, the Morgrem seemed...oddly chill with me just kissing him like that. Probably because he got away with eating a crap ton of treats. Though, once I gave up on him turning into a cute boy and marrying me on the spot or something, I let him go and watched him run off. Even if I wanted to chase him, I was too out of it to do so. After Morgrem disappeared into the forest, I stumbled off, still giggling. I looked like some kind of crazed drunkard. I seriously did.

After walking around and taking in even more of the spores, which made my condition significantly worse, I found what I was looking for. Granted, I was so loopy that I could barely function properly, but I saw it. That mane...it was undeniable. I went into Glimwood Tangle looking for a Ponyta, and I ended up finding one. In my crazed state, I couldn’t help but let out some kind of strange, maniacal laughter. I have no idea how I didn’t scare the crap out of the poor creature.

“Hiiiii!” I yelled from a distance, nearly chucking my bag off my shoulders in order to get a picture of this thing. I was at the point where the high was sort of starting to wear off and the genuine sickness was starting to take its place, but that didn’t stop me. Somehow, the Ponyta decided to stay, even though I literally just screamed at it. Brave little soul. Violently ravaging through my bag in order to find my camera and surprisingly not breaking anything, I took a good thirty seconds to get my camera in the right orientation before I pointed it at the Ponyta, who honestly just looked more confused than anything, and snapped a photo. I wanted a picture of a Galarian Ponyta...and I suppose I got one, but honestly, it sucks. Because of how straight-up jittery I was, it was pretty blurry. The angle was...strange. It was like I snapped the photo when I was falling or something. Ponyta wasn’t even looking at the camera; rather, it was looking into the distance. Finally, a giant chunk of my hair, which must’ve fallen out from behind my ear, was covering Ponyta’s entire rear and tail. I mean, it was a start, I guess. It was my first photo of a Ponyta! You gotta start somewhere.

Though the photo wasn’t very good, I was still ecstatic about it. I let out another strange laugh as I carelessly threw my camera back into my bag, leaving the Ponyta be and walking in the opposite direction. At first, it was just me walking along...but then I started to enter phase two. The phase where I got physically sick. My stomach was starting to act up. My head pounded. I felt nauseous. To try and cheer myself up, I started singing. Nothing special, just one of those cheesy retro songs that Dad always sings when he and his band are performing at the club. When I was younger, Dad actually gave me vocal lessons, so I’m pretty decent at singing, surprisingly. It’s really just the stutter that gets to me. I also used to take guitar lessons, but those...were forced to come to a stop a few years ago. I should really try again sometime.

Though, not even the redeeming power of music could save me from the impending sickness. After a while, my...honestly unpleasant singing soon began to fade, along with the world around me. I felt horrible. The bag on my shoulders felt like I was trying to carry a Copperajah instead of a camera. Once that started, I only lasted a few seconds before I ended up passing out.

I’m not sure how long I was out. All I know is that when I woke up, it was evening. And I felt absolutely horrible. And I was in Stow-on-Side. I was actually  _ in _ Stow-on-Side...like, not in a building or anything...I was on the ground, my head resting in Al’s lap as he played with my hair. Yeah, Al was here.

“Al...lis…ter?” I mumbled, reaching up to see if he was actually real or not. I was convinced that he was a hallucination. Though, my hand hit the hard material of his mask, so I guess he  _ was _ real. I was surprised that he mustered up the courage to leave the stadium and come see me. I appreciated it, at least.

“Yes, Maddie?” Al replied.

“Good lord...how long have I been out?”

“I’d say about three hours.”

Allister...he sat here with me for three hours? I’m assuming that someone managed to drag me out of Glimwood Tangle and into Stow-on-Side, but since I was so sick and out of it, they just...left me with Al, who just decided to sit here for three hours until I eventually woke up. Al probably intimidated them into leaving me with him...or he somehow dragged me into Stow-on-Side himself. This kid’s just full of surprises.

“How are you feeling, Maddie?” Al asked.

“Well, i-if I’m….being honest...awful…” I mumbled. I had a pounding headache. Everything felt stiff and awkward. My perception was still a bit wonky. Even though I’d just been out for three hours, I felt exhausted. I was really hungry. Really thirsty, too. Going into Glimwood Tangle had completely drained me.

“Do you need anything?” Al said. I’m not sure why he was suddenly being so doting. Usually it was the other way around.

“S-Some water would be nice…” I mumbled.

“All right…don’t move,” Al said, moving his mask to the side and gently planting a kiss on my forehead before he lowered my head, moseying his way to the stadium. It’s not like I  _ could _ move, anyway. I felt like I was paralyzed. To the best of my abilities, I reached down in my pocket, trying to grab Mezuma’s ball, but eventually gave up after a while. Besides, Al finally made his way back, his own water bottle in hand. I wasn’t going to complain, though. Al’s a very sanitary person, and I’m pretty sure that drinking off of him one time won’t give me a disease or anything.

Putting my head in his lap again, Al put the bottle to my lips, and I leaned up to take a drink...but he ended up tilting it too far and spilled it all over me. Considering that I had a horrible fever, it actually felt pretty nice.

“I’m sorry…” Al mumbled, trying to use his shirt to dab up some of the water. I wasn’t complaining. I felt like a steamed vegetable. The cold water was very much welcome.

I stayed with Al for a little bit, then a cab landed in Stow-on-Side. Raihan, here to take me home, jumped out of it. Like he always is, Al was reluctant about letting me go, but eventually realized that this is what would be best for me. Raihan helped me up, but still had to hold onto me, as I couldn’t seem to keep my balance.

“Take care of yourself, Maddie. I want you to be able to see me as soon as you can…” Allister mumbled, the creepy tone coming back to his voice. After Raihan and I hopped in the cab, I looked back and saw that he was making his way back to the stadium...back to his prison. Back to the place that he chooses to stay in for so much of his life...it actually makes me pretty sad when I think about it.

The cab took off, and Raihan and I headed to Circhester. Of course, Raihan took this as an opportunity to make fun of me.

“Dealing with a sick Squish isn’t exactly what I planned on doing today. What, did you keep tellin’ yourself that today was gonna be the day?” Raihan teased, ruffling my hair. That’s something I do a lot. I tell myself that this will finally be the day that the mushrooms won’t affect me and make me go crazy...but it never works out. Every single time, the mushrooms get to me and I end up getting sick.

“I-I-I don’t even remember anymore…” I mumbled. I took my beret off and clutched it. The bumpy ride made me feel like I was going to throw up...but there was no food in my stomach for me to do so. I reached in my bag, grabbed my antacid, and started chugging. This is probably the first  _ practical  _ use I’ve had for the stuff since I started writing this. Raihan didn’t even try to stop me. He usually does, but right now, I was just...a mess.

Once we got back to Circhester, Raihan helped me out of the cab, though I still almost fell on my face, got me into the cabin, and helped me into the bathroom. He went to my room, grabbed some more comfortable clothing for me, and tossed them to me. I got myself changed, making sure to take Mezuma’s ball out of my pocket, of course, and pressed the button, letting him out. I still couldn’t keep myself upright. Mezuma had to carry me to the couch.

Raihan, who’s actually decent at cooking, fixed me up something to eat, which I probably had down in about ten minutes. To be fair, it was my fault. I probably should have eaten more than a bowl of fruit salad for breakfast...that, or I should have eaten lunch. Once I got some food in me, I felt a little better, but still, this is the natural consequence of going into Glimwood Tangle. No matter the experience, whether it be an Upper or a Downer, I always get sick until my body can fight off the spores.

After I was done eating, Raihan had to leave, considering that he still had some stuff to do for the League...but I wouldn’t be home alone for too long. I’d say that there was around an hour to an hour and a half until Dad got off work. I don’t think that he’ll be too happy with me, but I know that he’ll take care of me nonetheless. 

Still, even after I had food in me, like I said, I still felt like crap. I really should have asked Raihan for some medicine, but considering that I barely had enough energy to eat, let alone speak, I didn’t. Mezuma sat close to me, and I eventually lay down, resting my head in his lap. He rested one of his big arms on me, and I turned the telly on, hoping to pass the time. Not really being able to comprehend what the buttons on the clicker were, I just ended up flipping to a random channel...which turned out to be some kind of government filibuster from...Kalos? They were speaking another language, and it looked and sounded like Kalosian. Then again, I was still loopy and half conscious, so it could’ve been something else. I didn’t watch that much of it, anyway. I ended up passing out about thirty seconds in.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 48- May 15

Today was actually a day where both Dad and myself got to sleep in. Because the Gym Challenge was officially half-over, like the chairman and I discussed during our little meeting, this was the day of the party. A lot of the Gym Leaders and the Challengers were probably excited, but I...wasn't. This would be the day that I would be forced to socialize with people. Sure, my loved ones, like Dad, the chairman, Leon, Raihan...they’d all be there...and since the chairman was choosing to bring the kid he talked to me about during our meeting, Oleana wouldn’t be there, but then again, the Minor League Gym Leaders were also going to be there. Some of the challengers would be there. If Piers actually decides to show up... _he’d_ be there...but I doubted it. He probably doesn’t want anything to do with me. He probably told Marnie to tell me that he wasn’t available when I went to Spikemuth back in March. He probably made up some kind of stupid excuse to not show up at Bob’s when everyone all gathered to celebrate my new job. I was afraid that he'd treat me badly. I want to talk things out with him, but I don't think that he’ll ever be up for it. Our relationship is just a pretty complicated one. That’s all I can describe it as. Complicated.

Anyway, I woke up at...probably around ten in the morning, but I sat and checked on my virtual town until around eleven. I wasn’t in a hurry today. The party doesn’t start until the evening. While I was playing my game, I already planned what I was going to do when I was done. I’d shower, have a nice brunch, go to the Wild Area to check on Bella, then spend the afternoon with Dad, assuming that he doesn't have any other plans. I just want to have a decent afternoon to make up for the fact that I’m pretty sure that I’ll be absolutely miserable during this party.

So, I checked on my town, got all of the “work” that I needed to complete dealt with, and made my way downstairs. Dad was sitting in his chair, Boltund on his lap. He isn’t one to drink this early in the morning, so a nice glass of coffee sat on the stand beside him. That doesn’t stop him from eating his cheesecake, though.

“Morning, Mads! How’d you sleep?” He asked.

“I slept all right, thanks for asking. You?”

“Boltund threw up in the middle of the night, but other than that...it was decent,” Dad chuckled. “I made you a smoothie. It’s in the fridge if you’d like it.”

“O-Oh...you need to stop being so nice to me…” I teased, walking over to him and giving him a hug before walking over to the fridge and grabbing the smoothie he was talking about. “Where’s Mezuma?” I asked as I got the bread out. For brunch, I was making something that’s...sort of a comfort food for me, I suppose. I was going to make myself a peanut butter and Nanab Berry sandwich. I also prepared something on the sweeter side: one of my favorite yogurt drinks with some chocolate malt balls. It may seem like a lot, but I don’t treat myself very often, unlike Dad, who drinks wine and eats cheesecake every freaking day. Sure, I’m on the bigger side...but I can’t not enjoy myself. I usually eat pretty healthy…

“He’s still out training. He seems a little fired up today. I’m not sure what’s gotten to him. It’s best that you let him blow off steam. Maybe he’ll teach those Pokémon in the backwoods a lesson,” Dad said with a smile as I popped the bread in the toaster, getting both the yogurt drink and the malt balls out. 

“M-Maybe...so, do you have any plans for today?” I asked as I started to peel and slice the Nanab Berries.

“Well, I wanted to invite Raihan over and play some video games with him,” Dad said. As weird as a 21-year-old and a 40-year-old playing video games together sounds, Dad and Raihan have done that for a pretty long time. They don’t play anything that I’m interested in, just games about weapons and running around and killing other players, but they seem to have a lot of fun when they do it. Sometimes, Leon or even Gordie comes over, but it’s mainly Dad and Raihan. I mean, sure, I kinda wanted to spend the afternoon with Dad and all, but at the same time, he needs GUYS to hang out with. It kinda hurt, but I’d get over it...after all, I have the nine months in between the end of this year’s Gym Challenge and the start of next year’s to spend with him. Yeah…

“Is everything okay?” Dad asked. I realized that when he said that, I completely...froze. I shook it off, pouring the drink into my favorite glass and spooning some malt balls in.

“Yeah, I-I’m fine. I’m probably going to visit Bella after this…” I said as I popped my toast out of the toaster and went to get the peanut butter.

“I think she’d really enjoy that, Mads. Maybe you and Raihan can walk back here together,” Dad suggested. Great…

“Yeah, I guess…” I mumbled, getting my colossal sandwich made up and taking a seat at the table. Dad could tell I was upset. He put his cheesecake down, something that he doesn’t do a lot, and went over to the table, pulling up a chair beside me. He put an arm around me.

“Something’s wrong, Mads. Anxious about the party? Just try not to think about it. It doesn’t start until this evening. I’m sure you’ll have a nice time. Just hang out with one of your friends if you have to,” Dad said gently. I just looked at him sadly.

“It’s not that, Dad…”

“What is it, then?”

“I-I...miss you…” I said, choking back tears. Go ahead, make fun of me. Laugh at the sixteen-year-old girl who’s nearly crying because she misses her daddy. Go ahead. I don’t care. I get like this every year. When Dad’s not working, we spend a ton of time together. We spend nearly every day together. But now that he’s back at work...I feel like I only ever see him in the evenings, and he’s usually tired, so he doesn’t stay up that long after he gets home. Monday thru Friday, as well as Sunday, are all right, but Saturday, a day that most people enjoy, is almost unbearable to me. Dad gets up early, works at the Gym all day, and doesn’t even come home, since he performs in the club right when the Gym closes. I know that there’s nothing stopping me from going and seeing him, but me, a young teen, in a club full of adults, most of whom are drinking, is just uncomfortable. Besides, Dad doesn’t really have time to talk to me, so it’s pointless. By the time he comes home, I’m in bed. I try to stay up to see him sometimes, but I just end up passing out on the couch and Mezuma carries me up to bed. Call me overly attached if you’d like, but...when Dad is really all I have when it comes to family, he’s really important to me. I’m trying not to be sappy here, but it’s just a part of my personality. “We...w-we don’t really even see each other anymore! I don’t w-want you to cancel on Raihan or anything, I-I-I know that would be rude, b-but...I just wanted to...speak my mind or something…”

“Oh, honey…” Dad said, holding me close to him. “I guess I didn’t think about that when I invited Raihan over...I’m sorry. Do you think I’m ignoring you?”

“N-Not ignoring me...I just wish we could spend s-some more time together. You...miss me, too...right?” Hoo boy. Insecurity. Who would’ve guessed?

“Of course I do. But...I’ve been looking at the bright side. There’s only a month and a half left in the Gym Challenge. After that, you’ll be stuck with me for a whole nine months! By the time next year’s Gym Challenge starts, you’ll _want_ me gone, Dad said, ruffling my hair. I couldn’t help but smile.

“I-I guess so…” I said.

“I’d invite you to sit with Raihan and me while we play, but...I know that you’re not fond of screaming, and we do a lot of that,” Dad chuckled. So did I.

“It’s okay, Dad. I’ll find something else to do. A-At least we’ll see each other at the party,” I smiled.

“There’s my good sport! Say...why don’t you ask Bella if she wants to come here for the day? I’m sure that she’d be okay with keeping you company. She seems to like Boltund’s old bed, y’know,” Dad suggested. That sounds pathetic, inviting a freaking Pokémon over instead of one of my human friends, but Bella is such a sweetheart. She’s such good company. You’d have to know her like I do to understand. That, or maybe I am just pathetic. Probably the latter.

“Y-You think she’d want to do that? I just really don’t want her to think that I’m trying to catch her or something,” I said.

“I think she trusts you more than she trusts anyone else she’s ever known, even other Pumpkaboo. She loves you. I say go for it! The worst she can do is not want to go,” Dad said. He had a point.

“I guess you’re r-right!” I replied. Admittedly, I haven’t been able to visit Bella every day like I have in the past, and Dad’s not the only one I’ve been starting to miss. Good lord, I’m as close with Bella as I am with some of my human friends...and pretty much as close with her as I am with Mezuma! Maybe, just maybe, someday, she’d be willing to let me catch her...or, not even catch her, she could just live in the house, but not have to be in a Poké Ball or anything! But...if someone broke in, they could easily lob a ball at her and sell her on the black market for exorbitant prices or something. I sleep with Mezuma’s Poké Ball under my pillow, and if I would actually catch Bella, I could put her ball there as well! If the robber wanted to get my Pokémon, they’d have to get through me! Granted, that’s not very hard to do, but at least I’d put up a fight. But...what the heck am I talking about? I’m taking this too far, like I always do. I’m never going to actually catch Bella. She just doesn’t seem like someone that wants to be caught. She deserves to live in freedom….or at least, she deserves to not live with a crappy Trainer.

I had my delicious, but not very nutritious, breakfast, took my shower, and spent a little more time with Dad before I decided to drag Mezuma out of the backwoods and head out to the Wild Area and visit my little purple friend. We decided to go through Route 8 again, still hoping that I would see that shiny Falinks that people were talking about, but unfortunately, I didn’t see it? Them? I don’t know what pronoun you actually use when you talk about Falinks. Falinks is technically considered one Pokémon, but six of the little dudes make one up. I’ve always used _them,_ but I apologize if that isn’t technically correct. Though, I doubt anyone cares about which pronoun I use for Falinks. Like I said, I didn’t see them wandering around, unfortunately.

Once again, as Mezuma and I passed Spikemuth, my anxiety got the best of me again as I thought about Piers. It’s been so long since I saw him in person...so long since I talked to him...good lord, I realized that I’ll have to _go_ to Spikemuth soon. I’ll have to interact with him. I almost started freaking out, but I had to press on and go to Hammerlocke...after Mezuma gave me a rather rough nudge to the stomach. Because of his longer training session, he was sweatier and grosser than usual and really wanted to get to one of the lakes to take his soak. If Piers is going to kill me, he can do it at the party. I’ll probably make a fool of myself anyway, so Piers won’t really change anything. This party will probably be what gets me fired, so bring it on, Mr. Spikemuth.

Piers aside, we went to Hammerlocke, and the whole time I made my way to the Wild Area, I expected to get jumped by Raihan...but surprisingly, I didn’t. I automatically assumed that Raihan could just smell my blood or something and crawled out of his desolate wasteland of a house whenever he could sense that his prey was in his vicinity. But...it seems that wasn’t true. He had his lights on, so I guess he was still at home. Probably sitting in his pajamas, doing...whatever Raihan does. Part of me is curious, and part of me doesn’t want to know. Yeah, most of me doesn’t want to know. I love Raihan, but he has some...weird tendencies.

So, I made my way through Hammerlocke without Raihan making my organs fail because of how badly he scared me, and made my way to the Wild Area! I didn’t have my gigantic bag with me, but the one I did have was still large enough for Bella to comfortably sit in it...if she did want to come with me, that is. There really wasn’t anything in it, just an old jumper to give her some cushioning. Just standard stuff. Yeah.

Immediately, Mezuma took off, going to jump in the nearest body of water he could find and wash off...anything that might have stuck to him while he was in the backwoods, whether that be sweat, blood...I don’t know, honestly. For all I know, Mezuma could have a tooth lodged in his back or something. Actually, I think that might’ve happened once. I’m not sure, though. Don’t take my word for it or anything. Mezuma usually gets pretty dirty when he trains, and with how much of a clean freak he is, the more he walks around like that, the more uncomfortable he becomes. Mezuma doesn’t really seem like the type of Pokémon that would be vain, but he is. He likes looking nice and cares about his fur. Honestly, I think that he practices more self-care than I do. Well, Mezuma doesn’t hate himself, so I guess that makes sense.

As per usual, I made my way into the grass, quietly calling for Bella. I had to be careful, as this wasn’t early in the morning, and there were many campers and other Trainers who were out and about. There were one or two in Hammerlocke Hills, but luckily, none of them were super close to where we were, and they seemed to be focusing more on their own Pokémon rather than the wild ones.

For a while, I didn’t see any type of movement, and, of course, I started to panic, but before I could completely break down, I saw the grass rustle a bit, and a black curl popped out of it. Then, a little head popped out, and Bella gave me a nice smile. It made sense. She had to hide or else someone would end up seeing her. I reached my hand out to her, and she nuzzled it.

“Hey, Bella! H-How are you?” I asked, giving her a few pats. She let out some kind of gentle noise.

“So, uh...w-would you like to...uh...come and s-stay with me for a few hours? I-I promise I w-won’t let anyone hurt you! Y-You’ll just have to trust me on that one…” I whispered. Once again, I wasn’t being too loud. I moved my bag in front of her, opening it up. Even if she didn’t want to come with me, I’d at least be hiding her with the bag. She seemed to think about it for a few minutes, but then quickly made her way inside of my bag. I got a little more excited than I probably should have been, but I couldn’t help it! Bella actually _agreed_ to spend time with me! She was willing to leave her home to come and spend time with a human who could easily take advantage of her and force her into a life of captivity. But...no! She trusts me! Even if I was calm on the outside, on the inside, I was leaping for joy. I leaned down into the bag and made sure that she was settled and comfortable on the jumper, and once she was, I zipped the bag a bit, though still left a generous opening for her, and wandered around the Wild Area to figure out where the heck Mezuma ran off to. Granted, it didn’t take a lot of wandering, considering that he only went to the Lake of Outrage. He probably felt too gross to go anywhere else, so he just settled with it. I’m pretty sure Lake Axewell is his favorite, though. I’m not really sure why he has a favorite lake...it’s all water. Mezuma is Mezuma.

“Are you about ready?” I asked with a chuckle as Mezuma worked on getting the excess water out of his fur. He nodded and let out a grunt, and we made our way back to Hammerlocke. One stop down, two more to go...first, we have to get Raihan, then we can go home! Oh, crap. We have to get Raihan. I was going to be as cautious as possible! There’s no way that he’s scaring me half to death today! 

Mezuma, Bella, and I finally got to Hammerlocke. Immediately, the anxiety started to get worse and worse. As we got closer to Raihan’s house, I saw that his lights were off and his curtains drawn. Oh...he’s not home. Unless he made his way to the house by himself...he’s out. He’s out and about. I held my hand out. It was trembling. Bella could sense my stress, and she let out some kind of gentle coo, obviously trying to calm me down. 

As much as I appreciated Bella’s comfort, it didn’t last very long. As much as I preached about not getting scared by Raihan, that didn’t last very long. Within a few seconds, I felt Raihan’s hand hit my shoulder again...and the jump was one of my more violent ones. In fact, when I lunged, Bella flew out of my bag...and I’m pretty sure at least a couple people saw her. My face turned bright red, and I was immediately fuming.

“Raihan!” I cried, moving as fast as I could to try and get Bella back in the bag. I was so mad...I’m not really one who gets mad very easily, but when Bella’s safety comes into play, I can’t help but get upset. I expected Raihan to just joke through it and shrug it off, but he seemed to show genuine remorse.

“Oh...I’m sorry, Squish. I didn’t realize you had her with you...nothin’ to see here!” Raihan said, shooing a ton of people away as I got Bella situated again. I was trying not to snap at him, but my face was still red. Because my personality means that even the slightest little trigger sets me off like a firecracker, I was having a bit of trouble calming down.

“I’ll...I’ll leave you be. It was nice of you to come and get me, though,” Raihan said, quickly making his way off. What’s with him? I’ve never seen him feel bad about scaring me. He’s never taken me getting angry with him this seriously. Did he realize what just happened? Did he realize that he just exposed Bella to a bunch of people? If my reaction wasn’t so quick, they could’ve taken pictures of her. Hopefully, no one really comprehended that it was a shiny Pumpkaboo and mistook her for some other Pokémon...just hopefully. I should’ve zipped my bag more. I should’ve kept her safer. Did...did I just do something that I promised I’d never do? Did I just put Bella in danger? Am I allowing people to hurt Bella now? What the heck am I going to do?! Today sucked so far, that’s all I’ll say about it.

“Did you see that?!” I cried, turning to Mezuma. He seemed just as irritated as me. I just couldn’t take the guilt that was building up inside of me. I ran into an alley as fast as I could, opening the bag, taking Bella out, and holding her close to me.

“I-I...I..I’m so sorry…” I mumbled. Would she be able to go home? Would she be all right? Did I ruin Bella’s little life just by not zipping the bag correctly? I ruin everything. I’m pretty sure that I just ruined my relationship with not only Bella, but with Raihan as well. Mezuma tried to calm me down, but nothing was working. I didn’t even have my antacid with me, so I couldn’t chug it! 

Either Bella is extremely forgiving, or she didn’t fully understand everything that was going on. She nuzzled into me, letting out the same gentle coo that she let out before. How could I go on like this? She’s shown me so much love, so much patience...and I do _this?!_

I wanted to get a Poké Ball, catch her, and get all of this over with. She’d be upset with me...but she’d be safe! She’d be taken care of! I could make her happy!...but as much as I wanted to do that, I just couldn’t. Once I got Bella situated for the final time, trust me, I was going to do it. I tried to go to the Pokémon Center, tried to go inside...but it was as if there was some kind of electric barrier preventing me from doing so. As much as I tried to push past it, I couldn’t. All I could think of was one thing: I _promised._ I made a promise to Bella that I wouldn’t let anyone hurt her...and that includes myself. I’m not sure if Raihan causing me to knock her out of the bag counts as breaking it...but catching her definitely would. It was for that reason that I just couldn’t force myself to do it. Doing it would go against everything I ever said to Bella. Hanging my head, I forced myself to walk away from the Pokémon Center in defeat. Mezuma looked like he was going to beat the snot out of anyone who dared to approach me, so for the most part, people just stayed away from me. If my actions in Ballonlea weren’t worsening my reputation, this crap probably was. People just saw me yell at one of the most popular Gym Leaders in the entire freaking League. They just saw the League Photographer snap. Galar’s Little Darling just showed her bad side. What’s even the point of trying to gain reputation if my stupid, crappy personality just ruins it? There’s something wrong with me. I can’t seem to hold any happiness. I ruin it for myself.

I wallowed in my self-pity the whole way home. It’s just how I work. I can’t tell if this is from an inflated ego or my terrible self-confidence. The two fluctuate so much that it confuses me. One second I love myself so much that I feel entitled to everything and should never have to feel any kind of negative emotion whatsoever, and the next second I hate myself so much that I tell myself I should just die and deserve to be sad and alone for the rest of my life. I just can’t tell which is which anymore. They’re starting to blend. I’m sorry for being so negative right now, it’s just that sometimes, ya just gotta let out what you’re feeling, y’know? Even if I’m the only one that ever reads this thing, I’m still trying to be positive, but right now, I just don’t feel like doing that. I didn’t even want to go inside. I knew that Raihan would be there, and he probably told Dad everything. He probably told Dad how much of a stupid failure I am...but nonetheless, I went inside. Mezuma went to train...again. I’m not sure why he went training right after soaking, though. Maybe it’s to blow off steam, or maybe it’s just something he genuinely enjoys. I couldn’t even think about Mezuma right now. I was just thinking about my own failures and shortcomings.

As I went inside, I was trying to be as quiet as possible. I didn’t want Dad or Raihan to know that I came home. For all they knew, I went back to the Wild Area or was still sulking in Hammerlocke. I checked my phone. It won’t be long until this stupid party starts. Well, if I stay in this crappy mood, I’ll be going from Galar’s Little Darling to Galar’s Little Demon in a flash. _I’ll_ be the devil woman, not Oleana. At least Oleana would know how to handle a situation like this.

Once taking my shoes, jacket, and beret off, I opened the bag, finally letting Bella out. Naturally, Boltund started barking at her, but surprisingly, she seemed to be all right with it and didn’t start freaking out like I expected her to. I tried to shush him, but I don’t think that it’s an immediate sign that I’m home. Sometimes he sees a Snom stuck to the window or a Frosmoth fly by, and those set him off as well. He calmed down after a while, and Bella and I made our way upstairs. Dad’s door was closed, and I could hear him talking to Raihan, as well as audio from whatever the heck they decided to play. However, rather than the usual banter and jokes...it was more serious. They were talking about someone. They were talking about _me._

“I just don’t know what to do, Raihan. I can’t be there for her as much as I want to be. I...didn’t expect her to still _want_ to spend time with me at this age. I was expecting her to hate me by now. Everyone who had someone her age told me that they gravitate away from you...don’t get me wrong, I’m extremely grateful that she still wants me in her life, but I just feel so guilty. When she told me that she missed me this morning, it broke my heart. I’m starting to find that being a Gym Leader and being a parent at the same time is harder than I thought,” Dad said. He chuckled at the last part, but I could sense the stress in his voice. This certainly didn’t make me feel better.

“I mean, I’m no parent, at least not yet, but I think you’re doin’ a fine job, John. Don’t get me wrong, I love Maddie to death, but in my opinion, you had to raise one of the most unstable kids I’ve ever met. If you weren’t doing good, she wouldn’t be the way she is now. She’d be even worse,” Raihan replied. Unstable?! _Even_ worse?! I really wanted to be mad at him for the first one, but to be fair, I guess I am a tad unstable...but that doesn’t mean that I can’t be mad at him for the second one! _Even_ worse?! Is he implying that I’m bad?!

“Besides, John, all it’s gonna take is for little Squish to find a nice boy... _then_ she’ll start hatin’ ya,” Raihan teased. Dad laughed.

“Well, I suppose. Maddie’s...never really shown interest in anyone, though. She just seems so...oblivious. I’m not quite sure that I really talked to her enough about dating. She’s always so...reluctant to do things unless she’s told to. She’s so submissive, and I’m afraid that a man will take advantage of that...she has a lot of integrity, I’ll give her that, but I’m afraid that this submissiveness and, to an extent, her integrity, will just turn her into a sock puppet. She has a bold personality, a sweet personality, and I don’t want some man masking her and pretending to love her just so he can take advantage of her loyalty,” Dad said. This was getting juicy. I had to lean by the door and listen. Bella made her way to my room, probably to sit down on her bed and relax. He has a point…

“Well, I suppose that’s a genuine concern...but you do realize that she’ll probably ask _you_ to approve of any potential suitors before she goes off with ‘em, right? Then, you evaluate the guy. See how he treats her. If you think he’s fishy, tell her! She’ll love him, sure...but she loves you even more. Disappointing you is worse than disappointing some man. Squish wants you to see her as perfect,” Raihan replied. Once again, he has a point...but he’s not entirely correct. Truth be told, I’ve dated someone before. I mean, I personally don’t count it as a genuine relationship, considering that it started when I was twelve and really just did it for the sake of having a boyfriend...but Dad never knew about him...and that just makes me feel even worse, considering that it’s someone that he sees a lot and would probably consider a friend. You may be able to guess by now...and _no,_ it’s not some middle-aged guy, so don’t worry. I mean, he was a tad older than me, but not _that_ old. He’s probably around...20 right now? I’m not sure. I can’t remember his birthday. He’s either 20 or 21. It sounds like a big difference, but you have to remember that Leon’s around that age, too. As for our mystery man...I’d say that he’s actually younger than me. I’m not sure though. Maybe that gives me another excuse to try to see him again! Get his name and how old he is!

“Besides, John...I’ve heard that Squish has her eye on someone…” Raihan said, using that stupid tone again….WAIT A MINUTE! How does _he_ know?! No, no...he’s obviously hinting towards Leon. He has to be.

“Really? I never knew! How do you know? Do you know who it is?” Dad asked. He seemed genuinely intrigued.

“I didn’t hear this from Opal, but it’s…” Raihan said, but seemed to whisper his actual identity….WAIT! It can’t be Leon! Raihan knows about Leon! Opal _told_ him about the kid I like?! Why is it that whenever I give people I trust my sensitive information, Raihan always ends up knowing about it?! I thoroughly believe that Raihan can sense when someone knows something about me that he doesn’t and just threatens to beat them up until they spill it. But...this leads to another question. How do DAD and RAIHAN know about this boy’s identity? I mean, he’s most certainly not a Major League Challenger...and I doubt that he’s a Minor League Challenger, based on how he acted when we first met. Even if he is a Minor League Challenger, it doesn’t make sense that Raihan would know about him. Raihan doesn't give a Grookey’s bum about the Minor League…

“Really?! How do they know each other?! I know that…” Dad whispered something to Raihan. “I just can’t figure out how they would’ve met…”

“Well, from what Opal _didn’t_ tell me, those two gave each other goo-goo eyes down in Motostoke after the opening ceremony...then, I don’t know when, she didn’t tell Opal when, but they bumped into each other in a cab. They don’t even know each other’s names. It’s pretty dang cute if ya ask me,” Raihan chuckled. I wanted to burst into the room and punch him.

“Oh, I think it’s adorable. I’m just glad that he’s closer to her age. Her attachment to Leon always worried me, to be honest…” Dad said. I couldn’t take it anymore. I ran in my room, slamming the door shut. I thought that Dad didn’t know about Leon, but apparently he does! Not only that, but Raihan just told him about the boy that I love. Can’t I have any secrets?! What’s Raihan gonna learn next? That I dated...uhh...nevermind.

I sat and cuddled with Bella for a little, honestly just letting it all out. I know I’m a bit of a crybaby, but I couldn’t help myself. I hate being under all this stress. Though, after a few minutes, I heard a gentle knock on the door.

“Mads? Can I come in?” Dad asked.

“I-I-If you really w-want to…” I mumbled. The door gently opened, and Dad made his way inside. Raihan stood in the doorway, but didn’t come in. I tried not to make eye contact. I tried to bury my face in Bella, but Dad made me look up at him. I had my glasses off, so he was already blurry enough, but the fact that my eyes were filled with tears didn’t help. See? Unstable, just like Raihan said!

“I-I’m sorry, D-Dad...I ruin evr-r-rything...y-you can’t even p-p-p-play video g-games wi-with-with Raih-h-han…” I sniffed. My stutter is even worse when I cry. “I-I-I alrea-ready ruined Bell-Bella’s life…”

“Maddie...it’s all going to be all right! Bella certainly doesn’t seem to be worried, does she?” Dad asked. Bella looked up at me and gave me a smile.

“Sh-she might n-not understand! I-I p-p-put her in d-danger!” I cried, unable to stop my blubbering. “I-I’m one of the only h-humans sh-she trusts…”

“She still trusts you now, doesn’t she? She wouldn’t have let you bring her here if she didn’t. She wouldn’t be letting you hold her if she didn’t. Things like this happen. Things don’t always go as planned. Bella will be just fine. I doubt that many people saw her in the first place, and even if they did, they probably just think that she’s yours. Unless there were some hardcore shiny hunters in that crowd, I doubt any of them care. It’ll all be okay, Mads. I don’t think you realize how tough of a little lass you have right there,” Dad said, giving Bella a gentle pet. “She may not be a fighter, but she’s a skilled hider, I’ll say that. If she wasn’t, I hate to break it to you, but someone would’ve caught her by now...but she fights. She fights against all the odds to keep in touch with the human she loves. Even if she doesn’t want to be caught, just seeing you makes her happy…” Dad said, trying to calm me down. Bella, whose poor little head was soaked with my tears, also tried her best. I just felt as if I failed her...at least we weren’t talking about bloody boys, though. My heart would actually give out if Dad confronted me about what Raihan said. After a few minutes, I finally managed to stop crying and was actually able to speak without stuttering six billion times.

“I’m all right now...y-you can go back to your game if you’d like…” I mumbled, still holding onto Bella.

“Eh, no one seems to be online today. I was thinking that I could cook up some supper and get the Pokémon fed, then we can all get ready for the party. You want to look your best, after all,” Dad said, ruffling my hair. I nodded, and he kissed the top of my head, saying that he’d see me downstairs. Now, it was Raihan’s turn to come to talk to me. Our conversation honestly wasn’t as interesting as the one I had with Dad. He apologized to me for ditching me in Hammerlocke, I apologized to him for freaking out on him, and he also reassured me that Bella would be okay. As much as I wanted to yell at him for exposing my love life to Dad, I chose not to. I just...I don’t want any ruined relationships! I’m just glad that he actually chose to come and talk with me about it rather than just choosing to hate my guts. One of us had to be the bigger person, and it most certainly wasn’t going to be me.

After a while, Dad called us downstairs. I assumed that he’d just order food, but he actually cooked! I, still pretty full from my ridiculous brunch, took a light serving to try and even out the unhealthiness with the healthiness. Dad also gave the Pokémon, with the exception of Mezuma, who prefers to hunt, some food, and I actually got to see Raihan’s team for once...which was both a good and a bad thing. You see, for the life of me, I can’t pronounce “Duraludon.” There’s certain Pokémon names that just get me tongue-tied, and that’s one of them. I know how it’s pronounced and everything, but I just can’t...do it! Raihan knows this. And he makes fun of me about it. Everytime he brings his Duraludon out, he insists that I greet him because he “likes hearing my voice.” Of course, he decided to tease me about it today. Nothing serious, but still. I was still a bit skeptical about Dad’s decision to leave the Pokémon here unattended. Dad’s team is crazy enough, but then...Raihan’s team would be there...and so would Mezuma. I mean, having them roam around is better than keeping them in balls, but I was just worried that they’d end up fighting and breaking stuff. Usually, when it’s just Dad’s team, he hires someone to watch them...and as for Mezuma, he just hides somewhere in the backwoods. I can’t exactly say that I’ve had a bunch of dragons in the house while no one was hime.

But life goes on. After supper, we split up to get changed. This party’s a pretty darn formal one, so the men are expected to wear suits, and usually, the women wear dresses, but I’ve seen some wearing a blouse and dress pants as well. As for me, I was wearing a dress...but I have a bit of a confession to make about it. It’s kind of embarrassing, but I feel the need to write about it. So, the dresses I own...they’re maternity dresses. Not just anyone’s maternity dresses... _Melony’s_ maternity dresses. Okay, there’s a story behind this. Basically, when Melony and her husband decided that they were done having kids, she, of course, wanted to get rid of her maternity dresses. She decided that she’d give them to a charity shop, considering that they’re really freakin’ nice and figured that other women could use them. Well, her mistake was asking _me_ if I could run them down to the shop for her. I didn’t intend to keep them, it’s just that...when she gave them to me, I looked them over. Melony and I have a similar build and actually wear the same size, and while they’d probably be big on me, considering that they’re obviously meant for pregnant women...I liked that. I just...I _hate_ showing too much skin! Part of it is morality, I guess, but not really. There are women like Nessa, for example, who manage to show off a ton of skin and are smoking hot while doing it. It’s just people like _me._ Sonia took me dress shopping before, and I thought that all of the ones made for bigger girls would be more modest than the ones made for thinner ones, but I was wrong. Even the ones that were my size were painfully short or tight, had cutouts too large for my fancy, or had too low of a neckline. I just can’t pull any of those off. I hate my legs, I hate my entire torso, and I’d feel wrong if I bought a dress that pulls more attention to my boobs. They’re freaking huge as it is, I don’t need people glancing at them. So, I went in my room while Dad and Melony were at work, and I tried the dresses on. Yeah, I couldn’t get rid of them….and I didn’t. I’ve worn them before, and Dad never found out. I’m hoping that no one ever finds out. If I’m being honest, some of them, including the one that I decided to wear today, are still a little too low-cut for me, but hey, my breasts are the most attractive part of me. I’d rather guys look at them than at my stupid, ugly face. If they looked at my face, they’d probably run away on the spot. But, yeah, I got dressed, didn’t put on any makeup...because there’s no way makeup could improve my gross face, attempted to straighten up my uncontrollable curls a bit, slipped some flats on, as I can’t wear heels for the life of me, and met up with Dad and Raihan. They both looked so good! I’ve seen Dad in his suit before, but Raihan...he looked handsome for once in his life. Well, to be fair, he would be a pretty handsome dude if he took off whatever the heck he wears on his head more.

“I must be in s-some kind of fever dream...because I was about to say that you look nice,” I teased. Raihan playfully slapped me, even if it did hurt quite a bit.

“How do I look, Bella?” I asked, turning to her. I was sad that I’d have to take her back to Hammerlocke Hills, but I’d feel bad if I kept her here. She deserves to be free, and I’ve gone over that extensively, so I’m not going to blab about it again.

I left a little before Dad and Raihan so I could take Bella back, but I was to meet them at Hammerlocke Station. Luckily, since I had to bring my equipment, it was an excuse for me to take a bag. I took my big one so Bella would have enough room to get comfortable and headed out. I didn’t bother to bring Mezuma with me. Pokémon aren’t allowed at the party, so bringing him would just be useless. He’d have to stay in his ball for hours on end.

I decided to go through Route 8 again...even though this meant that I had to climb ladders in a dress. No one was around! I just really wanted to see that shiny Falinks! Though, much like earlier, no luck. They’re just good hiders, I guess. Much like Bella.

 _‘Piers isn’t going to show up. No way. What reason would Piers have to show up? It’s not like he ever gets in trouble for not coming. He’ll do it for as long as he can get away with it,’_ I thought to myself as I passed Spikemuth again. I promise, I don’t have anything against Piers...it’s just been so long since we’ve seen each other. It would be awkward if he was there. I just kept telling myself that he wouldn’t show up. He never shows up to anything. He didn’t even show up for the opening ceremony...why the heck would he show up to a party?

Continuing to tell myself that, I made my way through Hammerlocke and to the Wild Area. I made sure that no one was around, and once I was at the spot that I assumed that Bella made her home, I let her out. Leaving her is always the hardest part.

“Stay safe...r-remember what Dad said. Y-You’re tough,” I smiled, kissing the top of her head and giving her a big hug. She nuzzled into me happily, and we stayed like that for a while. I didn’t want to let her go...but I had to. I finally let go, and she went back into hiding. When I turned around to leave, I saw that Dad and Raihan were waiting for me at the gate. I smiled sadly and joined them.

“I hate t-telling her goodbye...every time I do, I wonder if that will be the last goodbye she ever hears from me. I just c-can’t shake the thought off. E-Every day we spend together could be our last…you always think of positive ways to see situations like this, Dad...d-do you have a spin for this one?” I mumbled. Dad smiled, putting his arm around me.

“Well...just remember this: Bella knows that you love her. Even if she gets caught, I don’t think she’ll ever forget you. Even if she finds a Trainer that loves her...she’ll still remember you, the first human that she ever trusted. And...if she’s put into the hands of a Trainer that would rather see her as a trophy than a Pokémon...I for one think that she’ll fight. There’s so many stories of Pokémon, especially shiny Pokémon, escaping people like that...and some of them go to humans that they’ve bonded with in the past. I recommend you read those sometime, Mads. I think it’ll make you feel a lot better...but don’t worry about her right now. Just letting her know that you love her is good enough,” Dad said. I smiled, holding onto him. As we left the Wild Area and went back to Hammerlocke, I looked behind me one more time. I only saw standard Pumpkaboo. Bella was hiding...she was safe. That was all that mattered. 

Then, the three of us headed to Hammerlocke Station and boarded the next train to Wyndon. As peaceful as I felt knowing that Bella would most likely be okay, the fear was starting to set in again. I’d actually have to do my job at the party. I had to take photos! I couldn’t humiliate myself! Unlike other times where it was just myself and the Gym Leaders, most of whom were used to my shenanigans, I’d have the chairman there. The big cheese. Head honcho. My _boss._ The guy who has all the power in the world and can easily fire me with a snap of his fingers and a couple of words. I know he’s my godfather and all, but _I_ was the one who told him that I wanted to be treated just like any other employee. I’m not sure how well he’s been doing that, but I still hold myself up to those standards. I just couldn't mess this up.

“I’m really glad that you’re finally coming this year, Mads...even if you didn’t really have a choice,” Dad said with a smile. “I think you’ll enjoy it. You’ll know most of the people there. All you have to do is snap a few photos, and then you’re good! After that, you have all evening to talk to your friends, stuff your face, meet new people, whatever you’d like, really.” When he said _meet new people,_ he just didn’t sound like himself. It had to be because of the stuff about me that Raihan told him. It was almost like he was feeling the same thing that I was feeling this morning. I felt like that because Dad works so much and can’t spend as much time with me as he usually does. Dad feels like this because he’s afraid that if I do end up in a relationship, I’ll leave him by himself. I’ll never talk to him again. If only he knows how I really feel. I wish I could tell him that I’ll never leave him like that. I’ve messed up in my past relationship, but if I ever end up with someone, this will be different. In fact, if I have to, I’ll never see anyone until Dad dies...I know that sounds grim or exaggerated, but I just really want him to know how much I love him. He’s never told me this, but I’m fairly certain that he chose not to find love again for my sake. He chose not to find someone so he could devote all of his time, everything he had, to raising me and taking care of me. If he was willing to do that for me, then I’m willing to do that for him. If I do find someone, then they have to realize that I want to devote as much time to Dad as I want to devote to them. I know I went off about Milo and Peaches and wondered how the heck they don’t live together despite being together for so long, but...I sort of see where they’re coming from now. Peaches is Mr. and Mrs. McGee’s only child. They had her later in their lives...and they’re going on 50 now. Even though Milo doesn’t live that far from the McGees, and Mr. and Mrs. McGee are very independent people, Peaches is probably reluctant to leave her parents...though I’m sure that they wouldn’t mind. They love Milo like the son they never had, and Milo loves and respects them like a second set of parents. I want whoever I fall in love with to treat Dad like that. I just wish that I could tell him all this stuff, but as far as he knows, I was gone when he and Raihan had that conversation and I know nothing about it.

“Just don’t get d-drunk like a _certain someone_ did last year,” I said, looking at Raihan. I wasn’t there, but from what Dad told me, both Leon and Raihan had too much to drink and ended up having an arm-wrestling competition in the middle of the party...and apparently, no one was allowed to say anything else. There’s reasons why last year’s party doesn’t have any photos circulating on the Internet. Raihan scowled at me.

“I’ve never been drunk in my life!” Dad boasted. I’m not sure about before I was born or when I was really little, but I take his word for it. As much as he enjoys his wine, it’s really the only type of alcohol he drinks, and he’s pretty good with limiting himself. I don’t plan on drinking, I guess I don’t understand the point of it, but if I do, Dad taught me the proper way to do it.

After a while, we arrived at Wyndon Station and got off the train. There’s something about Wyndon at night that just...I don’t know. It gives me the same feeling that looking at Circhester in the morning does. Well, it wasn’t exactly night yet, but the sun was starting to set and the lights were starting to come on. I’m hoping that someday, the chairman will give me permission to go to the top floor of Rose Tower and let me get a photo of Wyndon all lit up. Something on a photography bucket list of mine is to get a photo of a city whilst standing on the roof of a tall building, and while I doubt that the chairman would let me stand on top of Rose Tower for obvious safety reasons, he may let me do my proposed plan if I ask him nicely enough or try to butter him up.

I didn’t actually know where the party was held, so I just stayed behind Dad and Raihan. Eventually, we made our way to a very nice building, guarded by a few League Staff members. They gave us a nod, and we were in! It was all such a new feeling to me. I’d never been invited to a party like this before. My heart was pounding. Who would all be there? What would everybody be wearing? I didn’t know what to expect! As nervous as I was, part of me was excited.

As soon as we entered the main room, I saw him. HIM. _He_ was there. He was sitting relatively close to the chairman, messing with one of his white curls. Who the heck invited _him?!_ Opal. It had to be Opal. That cunning, crafty woman! She gets me to open up to her, to tell her everything about my love life, to tell her who my heart’s been aching for...and then she _invites_ him! She doesn’t even know him! Why did he say yes?! I have to find her.

“Oh, Maddie!” Melony cried, suddenly running up to me and giving me a huge hug. “Honey, you look so beautiful!” She gushed. She didn’t say anything about the dress. Maybe she didn’t realize that I was wearing one of _her_ old maternity dresses. Maybe that’s why she thought I looked so nice. She sort of recognized the dress, but couldn’t put her finger on it is what I’m guessing.

“H-Hey, Melony...you look great yourself,” I said, smiling as I locked eyes with my target. There she was. Sitting there with that smug smile on her face. As soon as Melony let me go, I made my way up to her, also eyeing up everyone who was here. Leon brought Hop, Milo brought Peaches, Nessa, who, by the way, looked absolutely stunning, brought Sonia, and...Marnie was here. Oh crap. Piers was here. Marnie wouldn't be here if Piers wasn't. Why? He never shows up to anything else. But right now, I could only focus on Opal.

“What did you do?” I asked rather pushily once I walked up to her. She just continued to give me that cheeky smile.

“I didn’t do anything! It’s not my fault that your young lover happens to be here!” Opal cackled.

“You did this, didn’t you?”

“Now, why would I _ever_ do something like that?”

I couldn’t interrogate her anymore. Before I could, I saw the chairman get up, signaling for the boy to walk with him. He looked at me and gave me a little signal, obviously telling me to go to him.

“Have fun, Little Miss Castellana~” Opal smirked. I love her, but I also hate her. I don’t know what to think. I know I’ve said this before, but she can’t be human. She just can’t.

I walked up to the chairman and the boy, and my heart was beating even faster than before. The Butterfree in my stomach were acting up again. I couldn’t stop looking at him. Something about him...he doesn’t have the right to be that pretty! He’s perfect! Gah! The chairman just gave me a friendly wave, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“It’s great to see you, Maddie! What do you think of this so far, darling?” The chairman asked. I couldn’t take my eyes off of the boy...and he seemed to be just as nervous as I was.

“W-Well, chairman, I-I haven’t been here too long, s-so I can’t really give my opinion yet…” I said. I wanted to kiss that kid right on the spot. His lips seemed to be waiting for mine. Our eyes were locked. If everything else about this party ends up completely sucking, just seeing his face will be worth all of it. That, and...the chairman said my name in front of him. He knows it now! If he ever sees me again, he’ll know who I am!

“Of course, my dear, of course! Now, you must remember that during our little meeting, I told you about a certain young lad that I’ve been keeping my eye on! Well, I happen to have him right here! Maddie, I’d like to introduce you to Bede. Bede, this is my darling goddaughter and our League Photographer, Maddie!” the chairman said.

“H-How do you do? I-It’s a pleasure to meet you..” I said, holding out a trembling hand. He took it. As soon as we touched each other, I felt the sparks. I felt the electricity rush throughout my body. It was incredible! Bede...his name was Bede! A strange name, I’ll say that...but I can now put a name to his beautiful face! He knows my name, and I know his. Step one down.

“You as well…” Bede mumbled. We stayed in our handshake for longer than most people probably would, and the chairman seemed to notice this, as he continued.

“As you two know well enough, I have no biological children, but I consider you two the closest people to children I have...especially you, Maddie, as I suppose that you _could_ technically call me a second father. Now, this isn’t formal League business, and I do understand this, but I really could foresee a friendship blossoming between you two! You already have one thing in common, after all! This isn’t a requirement or anything, but I really think that it would be nice! It’ll just be nice knowing that my children get along, is all. I’ll leave you two to it! I have some Challengers to talk to,” Chairman Rose said, heading to...who knows where. I know that the chairman’s actions speak louder than his words, but the stuff he’s been saying has left a sour taste in my mouth lately. And Bede...the chairman said that he was...unpleasant? How could someone like _this_ be bad? Maybe he won’t be. Maybe the chairman was just wrong. Still, my eyes never left Bede’s. We were still in the awkward handshake...until he finally pulled away.

“Hmph...so, you’re the delicate little flower of a goddaughter that the chairman’s been talking about?” He asked.

“Y-Yes, I am. The chairman s-said that he’d like to endorse you for the Gym Challenge n-next year,” I replied. I’m not actually sure how I was able to be so calm. My heart felt like it was going to stop every time our eyes met.

“He would like to...and he’s going to. There’s no doubt about it! It would be stupid of him not to! He knows I’m going to win, after all. It’s about time we get a new Champion in this bloody region, and I’m certain that it’ll be me. You might as well get used to me now, because you’ll be seeing me a lot next year,” Bede smirked, running his fingers through his hair in a sassy way. Okay, so he’s a bit egotistical. So what?

Bede grabbed my hand. He didn’t do anything, he just...held onto it. “Ah, but I suppose I shouldn’t treat my peer like this…” He said.

“Peer?”

“Of course! It’s rather obvious. We’re the chosen ones, after all.”

I raised a brow...both because I was questioning what the heck he meant by _chosen ones,_ and how the heck he managed to make a complete 180. Just moments ago, he was nervous and shaking, but now he was talking to me like he’s known me for years. Maybe that’s just what love does to a person...assuming that he _does_ love me.

“Love, the two of us are truly special individuals. We were hand-picked by none other than the chairman of the Pokémon League! He has authority over everyone in the bloody League, including the Champion! If someone with that much power chose us, well, I believe it’s destiny for us to do well. I also believe that this is why we ought to stick together. We’re the only ones that have ever received this privilege, so...we ought to bask in it together,” Bede said, moving my hands up to his lips, though they didn’t touch. Every single Butterfree in my stomach felt like it just Gigantamaxed. I couldn’t tell if this was a legitimate advance or if he was just trying to be charming. Whatever the heck it was, it was working.

We ended up exchanging numbers...just like I told Opal I wanted to do. I had no idea that it would escalate this quickly. I mean, exchanging numbers isn’t the same as making out, but to me, it felt like it was. My heart wouldn’t stop pounding. Even when the chairman called him over and he had to leave, it just wouldn’t stop. I had to find Dad. Not to tell him about _any_ of this, but I legitimately felt like I was going to pass out and needed someone to cling onto. After searching the building, I saw him chatting with Gordie. Gordie...looked interesting, to put it kindly. Instead of wearing a tuxedo jacket like most men would, he was wearing his freaking jacket that he wore with his Gym uniform, a tie, and dress pants.

“Well, Mads? Whadaya think of _this?”_ He joked as I walked up to Dad, clinging onto him and telling him that I was going to die. Of course, he laughed and shrugged it off. Well, I’m an honest person, so I was gonna tell Gordie what I really thought.

“You look like a buffoon.”

Dad gave me a look. It wasn’t angry, but it wasn’t exactly pleased. Gordie just shrugged it off, though.

“Hey, she’s always been different. She’s just jealous that women love me,” he said...whatever that meant. I’m not really going to comment on that. For all I know, Gordie might be my half-brother...wait. Just wait. If Melony’s actually my mom...then I’m wearing _my mom’s_ maternity dresses. I could possibly be wearing the clothes that Melony wore while she was pregnant _with me._

“Y’know, Mads, I think I recognize that dress you’re wearin’ from somewhere…” Gordie said.

“No, you don’t,” I replied bluntly.

Before Gordie or even Dad could reply, the chairman tapped a microphone and got everyone’s attention. “Hello, everyone! I’m so glad that you all could make it! Usually, at this time, we would begin to take commemorative photos, but before we do so, one of our beloved Major League Gym Leaders, Milo, has a great announcement to make!” He said, passing the mic to Milo. Milo looked a bit nervous, but Peaches gave him a smile.

“H-Hi! The chairman already introduced me, and I’m sure you all know me, but if you don’t, my name’s Milo, and I’m Turffield’s Gym Leader! This lovely lady right here is Peaches...and we’ve been together for about five years so far,” Milo started. People applauded him, and a big blush spread across his face. “Well, Peaches and I weren’t sure how to announce this to everyone, and before we go public with this, we decided to tell a smaller crowd to...help ease our nerves I suppose. Peaches and I...we’re getting married!” Milo said.

I almost fell over and Dad had to catch me. The applause started up again, but this time, people went nuts. Someone, I’m pretty sure it was Nessa, shouted “finally!” People were pretty darn happy for the two of them, and so was I. Once they decided to make it public, Raihan taking his shirt off on live TV wouldn’t be the only day that shook Galar.

“Well, isn’t that just lovely? As much as you want to congratulate this lovely couple, I’d like to get photos taken before this gets too out of hand. Miss Castellana, would you come up here, darling?” Chairman Rose said. 

I grabbed onto Dad as tightly as I could. He had to walk me up to the chairman. I passed Bede, who gave me one of the most charming smiles that I’ve ever seen. I felt like I was going to collapse in front of everyone...but I’d have to do that after I took the photos. I couldn't afford to humiliate myself.

The photos were honestly your standard stuff...I took some of the Challengers with their families, the Major and Minor League Gym Leaders, and the Challengers with the Gym Leaders...and that was it. But...I saw Piers for the first time in ages. He’s kinda scary. He didn’t give me any kind of mean or hateful look, but it seemed as if he was feeling it. I would have to try to talk to him later. It was the right thing to do.

After the photos were taken, I ran up to Dad, clinging onto him again. He was in a group conversation with the chairman, Nessa, Milo, and Peaches. Milo and Peaches looked so happy...happier than I’ve ever seen them.

“Have you told your parents yet?” Nessa asked Peaches. Peaches just let out a small laugh.

“I didn’t have to. They were in the room when Milo proposed...and he made sure to ask them in advance, which doesn’t surprise me. When he actually proposed, though...Ma just started cryin’ and Pa finally referred to him as _son_ for the first time...honestly, I think they might’ve been happier than we are,” Peaches said with a chuckle.

“Well, Maddie and I are happy for you. Aren’t we, Mads?” Dad asked, giving me a pat on the shoulder. I nodded nervously and gave them a smile. After a little more conversation, Dad, Chairman Rose, and I separated ourselves from the group.

“So, darling, how are you and Bede getting along?” The chairman asked. I felt Dad shudder, though he tried to hide it. A blush spread across my face as Bede started to make his way towards us to join the conversation.

“W-We’ve been getting along w-well... we e-exchanged phone numbers and everything...h-he hasn’t treated me badly,” I said sheepishly, Bede giving me that same charming smile from before as he walked to the chairman.

“Well, that’s great! What about you, Bede? How have you been getting along with Maddie?” The chairman asked. Bede gave me a smirk.

“Well, chairman, like Maddie said, we’ve been getting along well. I’m rather glad that you introduced us to each other, as I think that this will be the start of a great relationship,” Bede said. I felt Dad tighten his grip on me.

“I...uhh...I’d like to talk to Rose in private...could you kids go somewhere else?” Dad asked. There was a rather pushy tone to his voice…

“Dad, are you okay?” I asked. Bede grabbed my hand.

“Your father wants to be alone with the chairman. I think we should go outside. Come, love, let’s go,” Bede said, dragging me away from Dad and the chairman. The look on Dad’s face was...complicated. I didn’t want to leave, I really didn’t...but Bede eventually dragged me away from him. We went outside to a rather nice garden. I admittedly needed some fresh air. I was still trying to comprehend that Peaches and Milo are getting married, let alone the rest of the stuff that went on today...and now, here I was, outside with Bede. Completely alone. Almost immediately, my heart started pounding again. The Butterfree in my stomach started fluttering again. I have to admit it. This was pure infatuation.

“D-Do I have to wait until next y-year to see you again?” I asked. I don’t think I could wait that long. His charm...it just rattles me. Not being able to see him until next April would actually kill me, I think.

“I can’t say if we will...it all depends on if the chairman wishes for us to have any more little meetings like this….unless you would be willing to plan more...let’s say... _off-duty_ meetings with me,” Bede replied, a teasing tone to his voice. I still just couldn’t tell how he was feeling! I can’t tell if he legitimately likes me or if he was just doing this because the chairman told him to...but, why would the chairman _tell_ Bede to do stuff like this? And what about those moments we shared in Motostoke and on the cab? That was before he even knew who I was...I just hope he’s not doing this for the chairman’s sake. I hope he’s doing it because he loves me.

“W-Well...I think we could do something like that...e-especially since the Gym Challenge is ending soon,” I smiled.

“Well, that’s just great. You seem like someone who could use a little more excitement in your life,” Bede said...whatever that meant. Before I could say anything, the chairman called us back inside. Apparently the party would be ending in a few minutes.

Bede and I were separated when we got back inside, and naturally, I was going to make my way to Dad...but he was talking to Marnie. I’d feel awkward just randomly joining their conversation. I was going to try to find Gordie, find Raihan, find Leon, find _someone_ I knew...and I did, but there was just _one_ little problem. Leon and Raihan were having some kind of chat, but...Piers was with them. Oh crap. He made eye contact with me. He smiled, but I wasn’t sure if he was giving me a nice smile or if he was giving me a malicious smile. I wasn’t sure if he wanted to shake my hand or break my hand. 

“Hey,” Piers said, Leon and Raihan turning to me. Leon gave me the usual grin.

“H-Hey…” I stuttered.

“Good to see ya.”

“Y-Yeah...you too…I-I was just looking for...M-Melony…” I mumbled, really just spitting out some kind of excuse to get the heck out of there. I only said two things to Piers, but I was already exhausted. Talking to him just...drained my energy.

Wanting to make myself look convincing, I walked up to Melony, who was sitting on a bench, sat down beside her, and gave her a hug, resting my head on her shoulder. She was definitely surprised, but she gave in rather quickly, starting to run her fingers through my hair.

“What’s wrong, hun?” She asked.

“I-I’m just a little tired…I’m n-not usually out this late…”

“Well, feel free to rest your head here, then,” she smiled.

“Thanks, Melony...d-do you know where Al is? I expected h-him to bombard me by now… I know he’s h-here, I remember seeing him in the p-pictures….”

“Oh, that child...he’s all right. If I had to guess, he’s either under one of the tables or in the kitchen. Every year, Opal brings her homemade trifle...and every year, little Allister eats every bit. Sometimes he hides under the table, sometimes he hides in one of the cabinets, sometimes he just grabs the dish and eats it in plain sight. Don’t take it personally. I just really think the trifle’s the only reason he shows up,” Melony said with a chuckle.

“No, no...I-I’m not taking it personally at all. I think A-Al likes me a little t-too much…”

“What is there not to like? You treat him kindly. You’re patient with him. He’s comfortable with you. He can be a little clingy, I completely understand that, but I think you should be honored. Allister’s a tough nut to crack, and you managed to do it.”

“I guess you have a point…” I smiled. She kissed the top of my head, and I let her. It’s just fascinating when I sit and think about it. Just at the end of March, I said that I didn’t want a mom, and when Melony tried to be one to me, I resisted her...but now, in the middle of May, not even two months later, I’m opening up to her. I’m starting to let her show me affection, and I’m starting to show affection back. I mean, she’s the most likely candidate for _actually_ being my mother, at least in my opinion, but...if she actually was, I think I’d be okay with it. Though, I never think of it as Dad having an affair with her---which, it would be an affair, considering that she was married and Gordie was already a toddler by the time I was born---but rather, if she is my mother, I sort of imagine her as a surrogate mother. Like, y’know, Dad wanted a kid, but didn’t want to find a woman. He and Melony are such good friends that I’m fairly certain she’d agree to do it. To strangers, she’s a bit on the cold side, but she would do anything for people that she loves...and she and dad sure do (platonically) love each other. Melony’s the type of woman that isn’t held back by anything, not even pregnancy, so she would’ve done it. Now, I obviously can’t take this as fact, considering that no one’s ever told me, and I definitely wasn’t going to ask Melony about it, considering that she’d probably either be extremely uncomfortable or laugh her head off if I told her about my theory...and even if I wanted to, I couldn’t. I was starting to doze off on her shoulder. She gave me a gentle nudge.

“Wake up, hun. The chairman’s giving his closing speech.”

The chairman just said stuff that you’d probably expect: he thanked us for coming, hoped that everyone had a great time, said that he certainly did, congratulated the Challengers for their accomplishments, and expressed his desire for the second half of the Gym Challenge to be just as good as the first. After that...everyone headed out. I was so tired. I didn’t think I could make it back to Circhester. I actually convinced Raihan to give me a piggyback ride, at least until we got to Wyndon Station.

“So, what did you think of the party, Mads?” Dad asked as we headed out.

“I-It was all right, I guess. I-I had a good time...but it was equally as awkward. I’m j-just really glad for Milo and Peaches,” I replied.

“The public’s gonna go nuts when those two make the announcement. Let’s just hope they do it after the Gym Challenge ends...if they don’t, I don’t think anyone will care about the Finals,” Raihan said with a chuckle.

“I don’t think Leon would take that lightly. You know how much he needs attention, especially from the people,” Dad replied with a smile. “He’d probably insist that the Gym Challenge be postponed until the clamor about those two died down.”

It didn’t take long for us to arrive at the station. So we didn’t look like idiots, Raihan put me down, and we all boarded the next train to Hammerlocke. Honestly, if there was any conversation during the ride, I didn’t hear it. I ended up falling asleep again...and when I woke up, I was in Mezuma’s arms. We were heading back to Circhester.

“Hey,” Dad said, giving me a smile. “Looks like the big guy missed you. He was waiting for us in Hammerlocke. I’m guessing he was training in the Wild Area, sensed that you were coming back, and decided to come and greet you.”

“At least I didn’t have to carry you,” Raihan chuckled.

I looked up at Mezuma. He gave me a grunt and held me a bit tighter. He still seemed a little upset. At least he had the decency to soak before he came to greet us. I didn’t necessarily want to get covered in Urshifu sweat this late at night.

“T-Thanks…” I mumbled, reaching up and stroking his face. He let out another grunt and nuzzled into my hand. Dad just continued to smile.

We arrived back in Circhester, and Mezuma put me down once we got to the cabin. As soon as we went inside, Dad and I immediately went to get changed into our pajamas. Raihan grabbed his stuff, returned his team to their balls, and headed out. Surprisingly, all of the unattended Pokémon didn’t tear the place up like I thought they would. I wasn’t complaining, though.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m beat,” Dad said once we were both changed. “Well, actually, I do know. Considering that you fell asleep, you seem just as tired as I am.”

“Y-Yeah...but..can you c-come in my room for a minute?” I asked as we headed upstairs.

Dad followed me to my room, and once I got settled, I left enough room for him to sit down. I obviously wanted him to...and he did.

“I-I just want you here with me until I-I fall asleep…” I mumbled. He smiled, gently stroking my cheek.

“You went through a lot today, Mads. I’m proud of you for keeping such a positive attitude during the party,” Dad said. I smiled back.

“Th-Thanks, Dad...and I just want you to know one thing…” I replied.

“What’s that?”

“No matter what happens...I-I’ll never abandon you. I’ll never leave you…” I said, making sure to look into his eyes when I said that.

“Thank you, Maddie,” he replied. He used my full name, so I could tell that he was moved.

I couldn’t stay up for much long after that. My eyes shut, I felt Dad kiss me, and then I fell asleep. Once again, a day that started off horribly ended happily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 58- May 25**

I allowed myself to sleep in this morning, but not for very long. Rather than waking up at 5, I decided to wake up at around 5:45. This sounds crazy, considering that I would be heading to Circhester Stadium today, and it’s about ten minutes from my house, but I had my reasons. Well, I had  _ one _ reason. Remember all of that rambling I did about wanting to get nice shots of the Hero’s Bath and Circhester Stadium at sunrise? Well, I was going to get those today. This would be my second trip to Circhester Stadium, and I already missed out once when I accidentally forgot to set my alarm, so I wasn’t going to let it happen again.

I didn’t even bother to wake Mezuma up or even change out of my pajamas. It wasn’t like I’d be staying out or anything. I was going to make the most of not having to leave Circhester. As much as I love going to the Wild Area, when my job  _ requires _ me to stay in my hometown...I’m gonna do it. These are my lazy days, I guess you could say. 

I stumbled my way downstairs, still half-asleep...and I really do mean that I stumbled. Boltund left one of his toys on the stairs and I almost slipped on it and fell. This morning was already coming off to a  _ great _ start. I went to grab my equipment, but for some reason, Dad’s Toxtricity---both of them---decided to pick on me. Of course they did. Usually, they’re asleep, but the day that I’m in a hurry to get outside and snap a picture, they decide to keep me inside. They’re not mean or anything, but they’re a lot stronger than I am, and there’s two of them...so they can unintentionally be mean, I guess. I’m very easily overwhelmed, and if they’re not careful, they can end up hurting me. Actually, they used to pick on me a lot more before the incident in the backwoods happened, but...after it did, they backed off. I didn’t even tell them to or anything. The backwoods incident changed me. It made me more nervous, more jumpy than I was before. Before, I was at least a  _ little _ defiant and wouldn’t let people push me around, but now...I just do. I’m the living example of “sit down and shut up.” Before this all happened, I used to have self-confidence...but now, I’ve, like...developed this weird form of narcissism that’s derived from my self-hatred, I guess. Now, this sounds edgy, I know, but I don’t know how to explain it. I hold myself up to these draconian standards, and when I can’t live up to them, I get really mad at myself at first, but then I suddenly get the mindset of “whatever, you’re too good for that, you shouldn’t  _ have _ to live up to anyone’s freakin’ standards,” but...I’m the one that sets the standards. I don’t know, and you probably don’t care.

Anyway, after getting away from the two, I grabbed my equipment and headed outside. Luckily, I was able to get away from the Toxtricity on time, so the sun was starting to rise. It was perfect. It would be a perfect shot!

Still in my pajamas, I made my way over to the Hero’s Bath, shivering as the cold snow hit my body. I probably should have put on a coat...or shoes...but I wasn’t thinking about that stuff. My one-track mind was just thinking about taking my pictures. Nothing, not even hypothermia, was going to ruin my chances of getting my dream shots...well, that whole spiel I mentioned last week about getting a photo of Wyndon at night from the top of Rose Tower is actually my dream shot... _ actually, _ getting a picture of Leon shirtless is my dream shot...you get the point. This is something that I wanted, and I sure as heck was going to get it.

Shivering like a Snorunt, I made my way to the Hero’s Bath, yanking out my camera. The way that the rising sun shone through the ancient bath was incredible. Okay, yeah, sure, it looks like something that they’d use as a default wallpaper on a fancy new laptop, say that if you want, but I like it. I snapped the photo, but I didn’t have time to gush over it. I had to get a good picture of the stadium before I would be completely satisfied.

I tried to get the perfect distance away from the stadium. I didn’t want to be so far away that people couldn’t tell what the heck it was supposed to be, but I also didn’t want to be so close to it that people couldn’t see the sunrise. Luckily for me, this didn’t take very long to achieve. Because of how well I know Circhester, having, y’know, grown up here and all, I found the perfect spot rather quickly and took the picture. I assumed that people would appreciate the photo. It’s not often, at least during the Gym Challenge, that the stadiums are seen completely darkened like this. The stadiums open up early in the morning, and even after they close in the evening, the lights remain on until the janitors are finished cleaning up the mess that the rowdy audience leaves behind. Hey, like I said, I like the photos. I’ll still be listing them on my site, even if no one gives a crap. Business is still rather steady, if not a tad slower since my initial reveal, but people still want my crap for some reason...and it isn’t just in Galar! I’m shipping stuff abroad, too! I don’t know how the heck they found out about me...I mean, sure, a lot of people come to Galar from other regions for the Gym Challenge, heck, there’s one Alolan girl who has paid ridiculous amounts of money to see  _ Gordie  _ of all people every single year, but I just don’t understand why on earth they’d develop loyalty to the League Photographer of all people. I doubt that when they get back to their home region and try to talk to their friends about the Gym Challenge, they’ll sit and squeal over ME. I’m not complaining or anything, I’m getting closer and closer to getting that camera that I’ve been saving up for, but it just...amazes me. That’s really all I can say about it. Pure amazement. 

After getting my photos, I quickly went back inside the house, letting out a sigh of relief as my feet no longer felt like they were going to fall off because of how cold they were. I know, it’s my own fault and I had it coming, but I certainly didn’t take having a heated house for granted.

I wasn’t really in a hurry to edit the photos or anything, and it was still rather early in the morning, so I decided to take a little snooze and get up at 7, as that’s when Dad would be waking up. It didn’t take very long. Even after being in the cold, jarring Circhester air, I was able to fall back asleep about two minutes after crawling into bed. It wouldn’t be a lot of sleep or anything, but it was better than nothing. Believe it or not, I’m someone that needs a lot of sleep to function. I know some people like Leon or Raihan who could get like 4 hours of sleep and be perfectly content...but I’m not one of those people. When I’m not planning on visiting the Wild Area or a stadium, I can sleep for like twelve hours straight...and when I’m sick, sometimes I sleep for an entire day. I’m someone that needs my full eight hours, that’s for sure.

I should use this time to make some stuff clear. I’ve had a lot of time to think over the past week, considering that nothing really went on. I especially thought about the party...especially about Bede...and I realized that I made a big stinkin’ mistake.

Listen, I was lovestruck. I finally saw him, I thought it was meant to be...but over the course of this week, I analyzed our conversation, as well as his current actions, and the initial infatuation that I originally felt for him has seemed to have worn off. I’m still attracted to him, don’t get me wrong, but...he just doesn’t seem like a very nice person. I understand why the chairman warned me about him. He seems manipulative. I mean, look at what he did at the party. He could tell that I was attracted to him. He could tell that I was lovestruck. That’s obvious. When he learned that I was the chairman’s goddaughter, that “sweet, shy boy” mask came off and he showed me who he really is. I mean, I don’t even  _ have _ his number anymore. He kept trying to get me to leave Dad, come and see him in the middle of the night, let him in when Dad isn’t home...and I just can’t do that. I went through a bit of a rebellious phase with my...first boyfriend, but the event, which I just  _ know _ that I’ll have to be explaining to you soon, just turned me into a completely different person, as I stated earlier. I mean, beforehand, I actually gave my opinion on things and was willing to stand up against people---that’s how I got Mezuma in the first place. If I didn’t stand up to Dad and the chairman, he would’ve been returned to the Isle of Armor. But now...I just mindlessly submit to anyone who has authority over me. If I would’ve found Mezuma after the event, we would have never ended up together because I wouldn’t dare to speak up to Dad or the chairman. I want to say that I’m a completely different person, but that’s not true. I’ve always been submissive, but the event just made me even more submissive.

Anyway, I said that I submit to people who have authority over me...and Bede  _ doesn’t.  _ He’s younger than me. The chairman never gave him authority over me or gave me authority over him. We’re equals, and in his own words, we’re “the chosen ones,” but he's treating me as if the chairman put him in charge of me. He isn’t exactly mean, but he's just so pushy and tries to get me to do things that I just can't do. I could only let it happen for so long. I had to block his number. I couldn’t take it anymore. I haven’t heard from him or the chairman since I ended up blocking his number, so he either chose not to rat me out, or he did and Chairman Rose realized how much of a colossal mistake he made by putting one of the most fragile people in all of Galar with one of the pushiest.

Now, realizing that Bede and I just aren’t meant to be didn’t come easy. Trust me, my heart felt like it shattered into a billion pieces for a while. I sat in my room and just cried like any stereotypical teenage girl. I mean, I just thought that Bede and I would be perfect together! I didn’t understand how anyone with  _ those _ looks could be bad...but then I realized that he played me like a fiddle. For all I know, freakin’ Opal probably told him since she can’t seem to keep her gob shut. I do believe that in Motostoke and in the cab, Bede felt  _ something, _ but as soon as he learned who I was, he tried to take the opportunity to manipulate me, to try and get on Chairman Rose’s good side. It shattered me. For once, I thought that someone was genuinely attracted to me, liked me for  _ me,  _ many flaws and all, but nope. It’s just because Chairman Rose will adopt me if Dad dies or something. 

The thing is...I just  _ can’t  _ make myself dislike him. I can’t even be mad at him. Whenever I want to be angry or bitter, I just...I just go back to that day in March where we first saw each other in Motostoke. The look he had on his face..that’s the Bede that I remember, and because of it, I can’t hate him. I can’t be mad. I...I don’t want to say that I still have feelings for him, but I do. Even after all the pushiness, the crankiness, and literally every fiber of my being  _ telling  _ me that I shouldn’t love him...I do. It’s a very unhealthy type of love, as it’s based purely on looks alone, but every time I think of him, I still get those Butterfree in my stomach.

Well, that’s part of it. I actually tend to fall out of love with Bede, and then fall back in love with him just as quickly when I remember how good-looking he is. I know that just last week, I was convinced that Bede and I were gonna get married and all...but I can’t forget about Leon. Leon...my first love, my longest love. I have this strange on-and-off love with Bede, but as for Lee...I’ve never, since I realized that I liked him, fallen out of love with him. I mean, he’s my first choice, and if he and Bede were both standing in front of me, I’d choose him over Bede in a heartbeat. Lee’s kind, he’s loving, he’s gentle...and he deeply cares about people that he’s close to. He’s an amazing Champion  _ and _ an amazing person...but c’mon, do I really have a chance? He’s the Champion, the most powerful Trainer in the region and the second most powerful member of the League, right above Chairman Rose. He’s on the top of the food chain, and I’m at the very bottom. That, and he’s a lot older than me...but I’ve been over this before. You don’t need to hear this again. I doubt you even care about my love life anymore.

Before I knew it, I felt Dad shaking me awake and felt Boltund’s wet nose rubbing against me. I grumbled a bit as I opened my eyes and saw Dad staring at me. Boltund was sniffing me. He could probably tell that I’d been outside.

“Morning, Mads,” Dad smiled as I fumbled out of bed. Mezuma was nowhere to be seen, as expected.

“Hi…” I mumbled, trying to wake myself up. Even after an extra hour of sleep, I still felt ridiculously tired.

“So, Harvey’s gonna be taking on Melony today, eh? I heard that Emile’s in Circhester, too...I wonder how he’ll do…” Dad mumbled. I could sense the fear in his voice. He obviously didn’t have that much faith in Emile. Emile was still struggling. Every single Gym battle he did...he barely won. It was getting worse. Now he was struggling with defeating not only the Gym Leaders...but the Gym Trainers as well. Despite the initial passion and care for his Pokémon that Dad saw whenever he decided to endorse him...the general consensus is that his team isn’t very happy...and this made the general public dislike him even more than they already do. I’ve seen many rumors about how he treats his Pokémon pop up when I admittedly look to see if any rumors are starting to blossom about me...and luckily, none are. Anyway, there’s some people who are saying that Emile’s just indifferent towards his team and just treats them as playing pieces rather than living creatures, but some people genuinely do think that he’s unpleasant to them and doesn’t treat them very nicely. His Gurdurr isn’t as muscular as a healthy one should be. Flapple, which is a very energetic and friendly species, tends to hide and always seems jittery. From what Gordie says, his Coalossal’s coals aren’t burning very much, and apparently that’s a sign that something’s wrong. I don’t want to give in to rumors, but I do have to agree with the fact that there’s something going on. A lot of people are concerned about the welfare of Emile’s Pokémon, and I understand why they are. Personally, I don’t think that Emile abuses his Pokémon, mainly because he’s a very frail child and his Pokémon are strong enough that they could tear him to shreds if they wanted to, but I do think that he neglects them. I don’t think anyone has ever seen him enter a Pokémon Center...ever. Some people have said that when he brings them out of their balls, they seem relieved...but at the same time, they seem depressed. People have apparently reported this to the chairman, and he said that he’d investigate, but nothing seems to have happened. Though, I doubt many people even think that Emile will make it through the Challenge. Like I said, Dad’s Challengers are notorious for losing to Melony, and even if Emile somehow miraculously makes it past Melony, past Piers, and past Raihan, Harvey---or any other Challenger with an ounce of competency---will blow him away. If he somehow makes it through the Semifinals, surely one of the Gym Leaders will cream him in the Finals...and  _ finally,  _ if by some MIRACLE, he happens to make it to the final battle against Leon...there’s no way. There’s absolutely no way.  _ I  _ would last longer in a battle with Lee than Emile would...wait, I take that back. If I would have to battle Lee for some reason, they’d actually have to carry me out on a gurney because I’d probably have a heart attack the moment that Lee ripped his cape off. His sheer sexiness would probably kill me. Good lord, I don’t know how I’m going to manage that battle. Once, Dad took me to see the Finals and I almost passed out. It didn’t help that Leon made sure to wink at me, but still. If he does something stupid like that again, I’ll die. I’ll actually die. If he acknowledges me in any way, which I know he will, I’ll be gone.

Holy crap, I’m rambling again. So, yeah, I doubt Emile will make it past Melony, and even if he somehow does, he most certainly won’t make it to the Finals. If he does, I’ll eat my own shoe. 

“Don’t worry a-about him, Dad... _ you’re _ going to start getting Challengers soon! The Gym Ch-Challenge is ending sooner than we think,” I replied as I poured myself a nice, refreshing glass of Moomoo Milk. I was nervous for him. As the final Gym Leader, Dad has to go up against some pretty strong Trainers. I just don’t want him to get discouraged. Dad is a pretty good sport, but I just don’t like the thought of him having this huge losing streak...I mean, hey, I’m the one that preaches about fun being more important than winning, I know, but still. I just want to see Dad happy, is all. He’s an amazing Trainer, and I think that he deserves at least one victory. Dad’s not like Raihan, who tries to knock out as many Challengers as he can...mainly because I don’t think Dad likes the Boss very much and wants to see him get replaced. He keeps telling me that he has a gut feeling about this year. He believes that the Boss’s reign of terror is finally coming to an end. 

“I’m not worried about it. I’ve had more time than any other Gym Leader to train, after all. Boltund’s starting to get a little jumpy, if you can’t already tell,” Dad smiled. Boltund did seem pretty jumpy. Now, he was barking at pretty much any Pokémon he saw. He was getting sick of training and wanted to get into some more intense battles. I’m pretty sure that the Thievul in the backwoods were taunting him, but after the little fiasco that happened when I took him on that walk, he’s not allowed back there anymore.

“I don’t think B-Boltund’s the only one who’s getting excited. The Toxtricity felt the need to p-pick on me this morning…” I said, though I smiled to show Dad that I wasn’t angry or anything.

“Oh, you know those two. They don’t mean any harm. They just like to ruffle your feathers sometimes. One’s known you since you were born, and you practically saved the other’s life,” Dad smiled. I don’t know if I’d call taking a neglected Toxel from the Nursery saving its life, but it felt good knowing that I at least did something decent.

“I’m sure they’ll l-loosen up after a few battles,” I replied.

“So am I. By the way, Mads, I’ll be home late tonight. Rose and I are going out to dinner to catch up. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, but you don’t have to try to stay up for me,” Dad said. This isn’t uncommon. It’s important to remember that Dad and the chairman are very good friends, and they have been since they were children. It makes sense that they want to spend some time together and just have a nice chat. Still, it’s nice that Dad made sure to tell me. If Dad’s late, even just fifteen minutes late, I tend to freak out. I’m the type of person that if I can’t find someone or if someone’s late, I automatically think that they’re either injured, sick, or dead. Hey, who knows...his cab could crash, the Gym could get robbed...you never know! I worry more than anyone in this entire freakin’ region, but some of it can be justifiable, I guess.

While Dad showered, I ate a bowl of cereal, took the anxiety medication that he put beside my bowl, and checked the shiny app on my phone. It went off in the middle of the night, but I was too tired to check it and just fell asleep about two seconds after it woke me up. Every time I get a new notification from the app, I always get worried. When the app sends me a notification, it always means that a new shiny Pokémon has been spotted...but in order to see  _ what _ the Pokémon is, I have to open the app up. This means that every time I open the app, I have the potential to see Bella’s picture shoved in my face. She’s been spotted twice, the first one a few years back and the second one last month, shortly before we first met, but no one has managed to spot her since...and somehow, no one has managed to see the  _ other _ shiny that I still refuse to name. I’m dreading the day that I’ll have to open the app and see Bella...if that day ever comes. I have faith in her. I hope she’ll either be able to hide from shiny hunters or find a good, loving Trainer who cares for her. Luckily, this wasn’t Bella. It was a shiny Ralts. The notification was sent hours ago, so I’m fairly certain that the poor thing was already caught. As bad as I felt for the Ralts, I was just glad that it wasn’t Bella.

Dad got out of the shower, and I finished my sugary delight, heading into the bathroom after him. Boltund tried to follow me for some reason, but, of course, I shut him out. After the whole thing that went on with Morgrem back in Glimwood Tangle, I wasn’t going to give people the wrong idea...even though no one would ever know if something like that  _ did  _ happen…

After I took my shower and got dressed, I saw that Dad was about ready to leave. It felt strange not going with him, but I still had some time before I had to get to Circhester Stadium.

“Well, Mads...I probably won’t see you until tomorrow. I hope you have a good day. Make sure to keep me posted about Emile during lunch hour! I can’t wait to see how he does,” Dad smiled, making sure that he had all of his stuff in order.

“I will! I-I hope you and the chairman have a good time tonight,” I replied.

“Thanks, Mads. Take care.”

“Y-You too...love you.”

“Love you too.”

With that, Dad left, and almost immediately, Mezuma returned from his training. Like I said earlier, he doesn’t like it when I’m home alone. I heard a terrifying rumble come from his stomach, and he quickly made his way to the cupboard to search for the peanut butter. Looks like his last few hunts were unsuccessful. Since Mezuma trains and exercises a lot, he tends to eat a lot, and when he can’t find food...he gets pretty hangry. When he was a Kubfu, he didn’t hunt as often as he does now, and when he wanted food, he would tug at my hair. Hard. Harder than I ever do...and it  _ hurt.  _ You may remember that I mentioned him tugging at my hair when we first met and he was trying to tell me that he was hungry. Yeah, once we got to know each other, he did it even harder. That’s actually one of the reasons why I ended up cutting my hair. It used to be super long, but now it’s chin-length. Most people assume that I cut it because I couldn’t handle the curls, but that’s not it at all. There’s several reasons why I cut my hair. Mezuma tugging it when he was a Kubfu is one of them, and the others...it’s just not the time for them. You’ll just have to trust me on this.

As Mezuma started to go to town on the peanut butter, I rolled my eyes. I don’t understand why he can’t just eat Pokémon food like everyone else...or, heck, why he can’t even eat  _ human _ food. I guess he just likes the thrill of hunting and scavenging for his own food. I don’t understand the mindset, but I’m a human, not a Pokémon. I’m sure that there’s things that Mezuma doesn’t understand about me…

It was kinda nice not being in a hurry. With the other stadiums, I have to be there as soon as they open, as I don’t want to miss any Challengers...but with Circhester Stadium, I just turn on the telly and watch a live broadcast. As soon as a Challenger enters, I shimmy my way over there. This isn’t an issue, mainly because it doesn’t take me long to get there...like, at all. 

There...just aren’t many Challengers left. There’s probably about...a dozen left? I’m guessing that by the time the Semifinals start, there’s only going to be about five, if that. We’re definitely going to lose at least one today, as I highly doubt that Emile will be able to get past Melony. Piers will probably knock out a few stragglers, but Raihan...he usually halves the number of Challengers. He’s apparently so good of a Trainer that people say he could easily become Champion if he moved to another region...but he doesn’t want to. He’s devoted his life to beating Leon in a battle. He doesn’t want to be just any Champion, he wants to be Galar’s Champion. From what Raihan told me, he was able to defeat Leon once when they were children, and that loss, along with Raihan’s constant teasing afterward, affected Leon so negatively that he trained vigorously and never lost to Raihan---or anyone else, for that matter---ever again. To me, it’s a sad story...but look what it did to Lee. Because of that one loss and a few harsh words, it turned him into the strongest Trainer in all of Galar...the undefeated Champion. If Raihan would win against Leon now...who knows what he would become. If losing to Raihan once again made Leon resort to more intense training...I think he’d become the strongest Trainer in the whole world, if he isn’t already. I don’t know much about other regions, so I’m not sure how their Champions compare to Lee. Really the only one I know about is Wallace, and he’s technically not the Champion yet, but apparently he’s supposed to be taking over for Hoenn’s current Champion soon. I remember staying up until odd hours watching him and his beautiful Milotic perform in contests, though I was more interested in him than Milotic. I say that Leon is my first love, but honestly, I think I had a crush on Wallace before I started liking Leon. I apparently just have a thing for older men...actually, I think that Wallace and Leon are around the same age...

Suddenly, I was snapped out of whatever boy-crazy daze I was in by loud cheering coming from the telly. The first Challenger had just entered. She wasn’t one that I had to get pictures of, but I still decided to head to the stadium nonetheless. After all, I consider it my unofficial job to raise the Gym Leaders’ spirits before they head out to battle. That’s probably because of my burning desire to have people like me, though. It’s just a personal thing. Look, that whole thing that Opal said about me being “Galar’s Little Darling...” I’m taking it to heart. Call me paranoid if you’d like, but people HAVE to like me, okay?

“Come on, Mezuma!” I said as he quickly shoved the lid on the peanut butter jar, not bothering to put it back in the cupboard. He obviously wasn’t done with it. He made a mess of himself, but I didn’t have time to wash him off. He’d have to do that on his own time. I always offer to let him go and train while I was at the stadium, considering that the backwoods and the stadium aren’t super far away from each other, but he always refuses. If anything, I’ll get him cleaned up when Melony’s battling. I also made sure to pack a nice water bottle with me this time, as I didn’t plan on humiliating myself like I did in Ballonlea. Granted, the death mushrooms aren’t in Circhester, but still. I looked like a complete numpty back there, and I wasn’t going to look like a complete numpty today.

I got everything situated, got Mezuma in his ball, and headed out. Circhester, which was so quiet and serene just a few hours beforehand, was so full of life now. People were wandering around, heading to the stadium, sightseeing...while Bob’s wasn’t open yet, as it doesn’t serve breakfast, it would eventually be flooded with people wanting to taste some fine Galarian steak...or Slowpoke tails...mmm...Slowpoke tails...

“Look, Mum! It’s the photographer!” “Maddieeeee! I  _ loved _ that photo of Harvey you took!’ “Looks like Photographer Castellana’s going to be in the stadium today. I wonder who’s going to challenge Melony...” “There’s the photographer that Chairman Rose picked out.”

These are just some of the comments that I heard while making my way to Circhester Stadium. Gosh, being recognized...I just didn’t expect it! And...as nice as these comments are, sometimes, I just really wish that people would shut up about me being chosen by the chairman and everything. I understand that it’s a big deal and everything...after all, Chairman Rose is very powerful and usually doesn’t hand-pick the League Staff, but...jeez, I’m just the  _ photographer!  _ It’s not like he hand-picked me to be a Gym Leader or the Champion or anything. I’m a freakin’ photographer. I still can’t shake off the inner guilt. No matter how good of a photographer I was, I still had a greater chance of getting picked. I’m his goddaughter. I could’ve been the crappiest photographer in all of Galar and the chairman still would have considered hiring me over one of the more high-class ones. Not only that, but I’m John Castellana’s daughter. Dad is one of the more popular Minor League Gym Leaders. It would be in the chairman’s best interest to hire his kid, then. It makes perfect sense. I’m a photographer. I’m his goddaughter. I’m the daughter of a very popular Gym Leader. Why  _ would _ he not hire me? I think about this a lot. I always ask myself if I’m actually a good photographer or if I just got this position because of favoritism. I like to think that I’m a good photographer. People buy my prints...I mean, sure, they might just buy them to support the photographer that Chairman Rose hired, but...why would they buy a crappy print just to support me? I have donations open. If they want to support me without buying my stuff, they can just donate. I...I just want to be a good photographer, is all. I want to know that I was hired because of my skill and passion for photography, but I’ll never be able to know for sure. The chairman can say something and mean another. I try to give him the benefit of the doubt, but...my brain just tells me that I’m not good enough and that I was only hired because the chairman likes me and likes Dad. These are the kinds of uncertainties that eat away at me. Dad says that actually taking my meds on a regular basis would help with these uncertainties...but that can’t be true. I just took them today, and I was still feeling them. As hypocritical as it sounds, considering that I chug antacid and everything, I just get nervous with the medication because I don’t know what I’m taking. For all I know, it could be poison. Plus, it never seems to work. Even when I take it, I’m still anxious. I still have insecurities. Man, I just don’t know...

I finally got to Circhester Stadium and shoved my way through the crowd. At this point, most people were familiar with me, so I didn’t have to flash my card anymore. One part of me was glad about the recognition and everything, but another part of me was actually kinda sad. It was pretty fun whipping out the card and watching as the seas parted for this “important” League official who had to get to the Gym Leader. Now, they just let me through, which is less anxiety-inducing than the former method, but is a lot less fun. I have to pick and choose, I suppose.

Once I got in, the guard removed the rope and I headed down the familiar path, making my way to where Melony would undoubtedly be waiting. If there’s someone who always makes me feel good about myself, it’s Melony. She’s a mom. She knows how to deal with crap like mine. Gordie was one of the most emotional preteens I ever knew...even though I’m not a preteen. Actually, I think I managed to stumble upon a few of his videos of him just screeching into a camera about people trolling him online and claiming to be him...but I can’t be sure. Luckily for him, I found the videos on an old disk and they were never uploaded anywhere. Imagine if I would upload them on the Internet for all of Galar to see...for his girlfriend to see...dear lord, I think he’d  _ actually _ kill me. I don’t even think he knows that I have them, and I never intend on letting him know. 

As for Melony...I don’t know...I was never unpleasant to her or anything, but I feel as if I could’ve been a bit nicer to her, especially when I was younger. Maybe I’m finally starting to cave. Maybe I finally want a maternal figure in my life. Maybe I have some kind of connection to her, considering that I believe that she’s actually my mother. I can’t be sure. I just don’t understand how my brain works. I’m no therapist, after all.

Rambling aside, I finally made my way to where Melony was sitting. She had her Frosmoth out and was gently stroking it. Once she saw me, she gave me a warm smile and motioned me towards her. She’s able to switch from a cold personality to a warm one so quickly...I love her, but I’m also terrified of her. I’m afraid to be anything but perfect around her. I want to experience her warmth, not her coldness. Her praises, not her scolding. Dad may be firm, yet gentle, but Melony’s just firm. That would explain why her children, with the exception of Gordie, are so well-behaved. Don’t get me wrong, she loves them with every fiber of her being, but she has her expectations for them. She probably doesn’t want them to turn out how Gordie did...or how I did. She doesn’t want her younger children to be rebellious or cranky towards her like Gordie is...but she also doesn’t want them to be anxious, paranoid messes like I am. I wonder what she really thinks of me. I wonder if she’s disappointed with how I turned out. I wonder if she blames Dad for it. I wonder if she sees me as a lost cause. I’d ask her, but she’d probably lie or yell at me.

“Good morning, dear!” Melony said, gently wrapping her arm around me as I took a seat on the bench. Her Frosmoth curiously looked me over.

“G-Good morning, Melony. Are you ready to battle today?” I asked, trying to strike up some kind of conversation so I didn’t seem awkward.

“Of course I am! I want to show these children how true adults battle. They’ve done very well to make it this far, but that doesn’t mean that I’m going to make it easy for them. That would defeat the entire purpose of the Gym Challenge, after all,” Melony said, the coldness showing through her warmth. As fragile as Ice-Type Pokémon are, Melony is a very strong Trainer. She’s the only Gym Leader who has ever managed to defeat Raihan in battle...and this has made her somewhat disliked by Raihan’s more... _ devoted _ fangirls. They claim that Melony was only able to win against him because of the type advantage...but I beg to differ. If type advantage was truly the cause of Melony winning, Opal would easily be able to win against him. Well, Opal has less of an advantage, considering that Duraludon is also a Steel-Type...but I guess I just like to think that  _ someone _ who isn’t Leon or a Challenger can beat Raihan. Sometimes, Galarians act as if Raihan’s some kind of god, it feels like...and he’s not even the Champion. He’s definitely the most popular Gym Leader, that’s for sure. As much as I like him, I don’t really like his fans. They’re always so...defensive of him. Like, Raihan didn’t take the loss against Melony very seriously, but his fans turned it against her. They don’t hate  _ Leon _ for defeating him, so that’s hypocritical of them! Raihan himself doesn’t seem to be bothered by them and always tells me not to worry about him...but it scares me. Will they hate  _ me _ if I just so happen to get a picture of him that they don’t like? That won’t work. Raihan is a very expressive person, especially when he’s in battles, and I don’t want to accidentally take a photo that people might see as intentionally unflattering. Well, considering that Raihan’s selfies can be considered unflattering at times, maybe they’ll cut me some slack. If they’re  _ true _ Raihan fans, they’ll know that we’re good friends and might spare me. Though, I couldn’t worry about Raihan right now. Raihan’s in Hammerlocke. This is Circhester. I’ll still have to get through Spikemuth before I finally end in Hammerlocke...yikes.

“So, Maddie, how’s your father doing? Has he gotten any Challengers yet? I know that a lot of Challengers have already defeated Gordie...” Melony said.

“H-he’s all right...just getting anxious, I guess. He hasn’t gotten a-any Challengers yet, but from what he’s saying, th-there’s some really strong ones this year. I-I hope that he’ll stay in good spirits throughout the whole thing,” I replied with a smile. 

“Oh, your father’s a good sport. I’m sure he’ll be just fine, dear. He always ends up having a good time.”

“I-I know, I know...speaking of Dad, you’ll b-be knocking Emile out soon, I’m guessing...”

Melony raised a brow. She could sense some kind of bitterness in my voice, I know she could. I don’t know, my emotions were just off the rail today. One minute I’m defending Melony against Raihan’s army of fangirls, and the next minute I’m upset with her because she keeps disqualifying every single Challenger that Dad wastes his money on sponsoring. I mean, money really isn’t an issue, and I think about this a lot and it makes me feel even guiltier and even more privileged, but I want to see him endorse a Champion...or even a Gym Leader. The last time something like that ever happened was when he endorsed Piers, and Piers already wants to retire! I just...I don’t know, I want to see Dad actually endorse a successful Trainer that doesn’t end up losing to one of his best friends of all people!

Before Melony could say anything, the Challenger was ready to battle. She was sent out onto the field. See, there I was, being...not as nice as I probably should be to her. It’s not her fault that Dad’s Challengers always lose. They just don’t rack up the skills to defeat her. It just so happens that Melony is the Gym Leader that they lose to. I guess it’s better than them getting to Raihan or someone and losing. I shouldn’t be mad at her, but...deep down, I am. Like I said, I’m in a strange mood today.

I watched the battle from the screen in the room. Melony is a completely different person when she’s on the field. No longer is she a warm, gentle, loving woman. Now, she is cold, prideful, and goes into the battle fully intent on winning. As much as she loves children, like she said herself, she was not going to let this girl just slide past her. She was going to put up as much of a fight as she could. The job of every Gym Leader is to prepare the Challengers for the next challenge, as well as getting rid of the ones that are unfit. Melony does this job perfectly...and unfortunately for the young lass that she was battling...Melony ended up winning. Even after winning, Melony doesn’t switch to her warm side and try to comfort the Challengers. She isn’t mean to them or anything, but she doesn’t sugarcoat anything, either. I always hate listening to her give her spiel after she wins a battle. She...in my opinion, I’d show the poor Challengers  _ some _ mercy. They’re children. They’re obviously upset. Galarians were rooting for them, and they just lost...and then Melony stands there and criticizes their battling style and tells them that they need to grow up in order to make it through the Gym Challenge. I wished that I could turn the screen off, but I couldn’t. I had Mezuma out of his ball, as he still had that peanut butter on his face and kept bugging me to help him get it off, so at least I was distracted and didn’t have to listen to the whole thing, considering that Mezuma was growling and whining at me.

Eventually, as I was struggling to get Mezuma to lean down far enough for me to wipe off the last glob of peanut butter, Melony returned. She was a mixture between her cold self and her warm self. She didn’t try to do anything, considering that Mezuma isn’t very fond of strangers touching him, but she did watch me with a scrutinizing look on her face. It made me shiver.

As I finally got that last glob off of Mezuma’s face, I heard the familiar cheering coming from both the audience and the speakers. Turning around, I knew exactly who it was: Harvey. The now nine-year-old Challenger made his way into the stadium, excitedly preparing to attempt the puzzle. I worried about the little guy. He’s blown through the rest of the Gyms, sure, but if he would lose to Melony...I’d probably start crying. I wouldn’t be able to listen to Melony tell him that he needs to grow up. Harvey recently celebrated his ninth birthday. He doesn’t  _ need _ to grow up. He has every right to be a child. He’s a child prodigy, and that’s undeniable. Never, in the history of the entire Galarian Pokémon League, has someone as young as him gotten this far. Sure, Leon became the Champion when he was ten, and Al became Stow-on-Side’s Gym Leader at a very young age, but...Harvey’s a legend. I admit it, I’m attached to him. If Melony would treat him badly...I’d  _ actually _ end up being unpleasant to her. I just know I would.

Once I finally got Mezuma all cleaned off and he stopped bothering me, I didn’t really say anything. Rather, I just sat back down on the bench, taking a nice drink of water as I watched Harvey make his way through the stadium. He was mastering the puzzle. It was amazing. Absolutely amazing. I wasn’t going to talk to Melony when she was cold like this. Someone would end up getting hurt, and given how fragile I am, it would be me. After recovering from the heat of battle, she sat down beside me, once again putting an arm around me.

“Maddie...you’re not upset about Emile, are you?” She asked, gently running her fingers through my hair as I rested my head on her shoulder.

“I-I’m...upset about Emile in more ways th-than one, I guess...” I mumbled.

“You know that I’d never intentionally hurt your father, right? I’m just doing my job, dear. If a Challenger isn’t qualified, I can’t just let them slide, you know. Your father means well, I appreciate his efforts to help children from Spikemuth be able to experience the Gym Challenge...but, Maddie...just because I care for your father doesn’t mean that I can just bend the League’s rules. I’m sure your father understands this. You’re angry, I know that, but I’m sure you understand. Come, now, dear...I already lost one of my children, and I certainly don’t want to lose another,” Melony said, holding me close to her. She called me one of her children...sure, she was exaggerating, considering that she didn’t  _ lose _ Gordie, but...she called me one of her children. Maybe...she just hinted that she  _ is _ my mom? I mean, c’mon, if she wasn’t, she wouldn’t be treating me this kindly.

“I-I know, Melony...I know. I-I...uhh...w-well, there’s been rumors going around...” I mumbled.

“Dear, you can’t give in to rumors so much. If you keep worrying, you’ll never be able to relax.”

“The rumors are s-saying that Emile isn’t very nice to his Pokémon...m-maybe he wasn’t meant to be this far in the Challenge. As much as I want him to s-succeed because Dad endorsed him and all...I don’t want s-someone who abuses their P-P-Pokémon to win...” I mumbled, sighing. It’s all so upsetting. Dad chooses to remain silent on the issue, but I’m fairly certain that he regrets ever sponsoring Emile.

“Maddie...I’ll take a look at his team when I battle him. Trust me, I’ll straight-up refuse to battle anything if I see signs of abuse. We’ve had cases of Pokémon abuse in the past, I admit that, but those Challengers have always been immediately disqualified. For the time being...rumors are rumors. We have to leave it at that for now, all right?” Melony smiled.

“A-All right. I guess I can do that...” I replied.

It didn’t take Harvey long to complete the puzzle, and before I knew it, I was being called out onto the field. Since Mezuma was out of his ball, I decided to just take him with me. He’s never caused issues, so I figured that he’d be fine. Besides, the people seem to like it when I have him with me. I got my equipment, and Mezuma and I headed out onto the field. There was cheering, yes, but there was also a sense of amazement. It’s not often that they see Mezuma, and given that he’s a rare Pokémon, currently, the only way that Galarians can see an Urshifu is through me. Of the two of us, Mezuma’s definitely the more popular one, but that doesn’t bother me as much as you’d think it would.

Once again, the audience really started to cheer as Harvey made his way out onto the field. Somehow, that transition from an eight-year-old to a nine-year-old made such a huge difference. Now, the determination that he showed on his little face rivaled that of most adults I knew. It was the same type of determination that Lee shows in all of those official League photos of him. I...I have my doubts, but at the same time, I could be taking photos of the Galar region’s next Champion. I’ll admit it, I don’t  _ want _ Harvey to defeat Lee, mainly because Lee’s been the Champion for as long as I’ve known him and I’d kinda like to, y’know,  _ work  _ with him, but...on the other hand, if Harvey becomes Champion...maybe Lee will be able to spend more time with me...

Melony walked out, and the battle started without hesitation from either party. Harvey is arguably the strongest Challenger we have this year, and I’m sure Melony wanted to test her own skills and see if she could manage to best him. However...Harvey has a Sirfetch’d, and a very well-trained one, too. He swept her with it. I’m pretty sure that this was the quickest battle Harvey’s ever fought. He now had his sixth badge...and he only needed two more. Piers is next, and if he keeps training that Sirfetch’d of his, he’ll probably be able to sweep Piers just as quickly as he swept Melony. That kid...he’s something else. 

Finally, the moment that I was anticipating, but also dreading, came. Emile entered the stadium...to little or no cheering. As much as I believe that he’s unkind to his Pokémon, I still can’t help but feel bad. Even if he isn’t as skilled as other Challengers, he still managed to make it here. I couldn’t even imagine going into a stadium and not having anyone cheer for me...especially knowing that they just went nuts for the kid before me...but hey, that’s just me.

Melony and I made our way back to the room. Despite just getting swept by Harvey, she looked pleased.

“That child...I don’t know what to say about him! He could teach my own children a lesson... _ all _ of them...” Melony said. Ouch. 

“Do you think...he could stand up to Leon?” I asked.

“Well, if you want my honest, unbiased opinion...I do believe he could, dear. Out of all the Challengers I've faced so far, he’s undoubtedly the strongest. In fact, it’s something that my colleagues and I talk about quite a lot. We all think that he has incredible potential. In fact, Raihan’s told me that he’s training twice as much as he usually does in hopes to be the one that can finally overcome him,” Melony replied. I didn’t know that. If  _ Raihan’s  _ worried about him, then he must be pretty darn strong.

“Why are you asking, dear? Do you want our Champion all to yourself?” Melony teased. I immediately turned the shade of red that I now dub “Castellana Red.” She can read my mind. She has to be able to...or she read this somehow. Oh crap. If she read this, then she knows that I think she’s my mom! That’s why she called me her child! She knows that I like Leon! She knows about Bede! She knows that Gordie yelled at me and made me cry! Well, luckily for Gordie, if she  _ did _ read this, she didn’t read today’s entry yet...or else she would find out that he has a girlfriend. I’m not sure why he’s trying to keep it a secret, but he is...and as much as I do like picking on Gordie, he is a friend of mine, so I guess I should respect his privacy and his decisions.

“W-W-W-W-What are you i-i-implying, M-Melony...?” I asked, trying to bring my body temperature down from its initial skyrocket.

“Oh, don’t mind me. I’m just teasing. I know that you and Leon are just friends...” Melony laughed. She didn’t sound too sure...

“Y-Yeah...just friends...” I mumbled. By the look on Melony’s face, she wasn’t buying it. Am I  _ that _ obvious? Do I just have this look on my face that just screams “I want to smooch the Champion” or something? Lee and I have never done  _ anything _ that would be considered outright romantic. We hug, but c’mon, a guy and a girl can’t hug each other without it being considered romantic? I mean, yeah, Lee calls me cute and compliments me, but that means nothing! He doesn’t do it to try to flirt...I think...he does it because if self-esteem were a number, mine would be in the negative. Lee’s would probably be about 25 digits long, so he has some kindness to share with people who aren’t himself. He treats me almost identically to the way he treated me when we were children. I mean, c’mon, he can’t have feelings for me. Lee doesn’t seem to really be interested in anyone, but when he does find someone, I doubt it’ll be ME. I wouldn’t ever want to curse anyone with having to spend the rest of their life with a whiny, anxious, jittery crybaby such as myself...especially not someone as kind and as happy as Lee.

Melony did change the subject and tried to talk to me some more as Emile struggled his way through the puzzle, but honestly, I was so flustered and worked up about the whole Leon thing that I really can’t even remember what we talked about. If it’s that obvious that I like Lee, then I’m really gonna have to change something. If he finds out...I’ll be the laughingstock of the Pokémon League for the rest of my life! I mean, with how nice Lee is to me, he’ll probably reject me in a kind way and we’d remain friends, but...would it have an impact on our relationship? Nearly every girl in Galar goes through a phase where they have a crush on Leon...after all, celebrity crushes are incredibly common...but is that what this is? A phase? I have different experiences than most Galarian girls. I don’t mean it in that “I’m not like other girls” way, I just mean that I’m someone who’s actually grown up with having Lee around. I know him more than they do. My feelings for Lee started almost right after the incident...and that was like, what, a year and a half ago? Do phases last this long? I don’t know. Maybe I’m just confused. Maybe I  _ am  _ in love. Maybe I should stop writing about my confusing feelings for Leon and just get on with my dang day. Yeah, maybe I should do that last one.

Finally, after Emile struggled--and I do mean, he struggled, poor lad fell down every pit he wasn’t supposed to fall down---through Circhester Stadium, Melony was called out onto the field, and the battle was going to start. Deep down, I knew that this was going to be Emile’s final battle. He wouldn’t be able to defeat Melony. I just knew it.

Emile himself looked sickly...well, even more sickly than he usually looks. He obviously lost weight, as his uniform, which was wrinkled, dirty, and unkempt, was now loose on him, there were huge, dark circles around his eyes, his black hair looked like it hadn’t been brushed in about six months, and his lip quivered, as if he were about to start crying. He, unlike Harvey, had no enthusiasm, no determination. The Gym Challenge changed him. No longer was he that passionate, bright young Trainer that Dad saw back when he was picking a child to endorse. Now, he just looked miserable. I couldn’t even look at him. Just, like...imagine a younger Piers...like, when he first became Gym Leader. That Piers. Now, imagine younger Piers never bleaching parts of his hair, losing like 35 pounds, and having a permanent case of the sniffles. That’s the only accurate description of Emile that I can give, though...even  _ Piers _ is more enthusiastic than Emile is, and Piers is known for being rather lethargic. At least Piers seems to enjoy himself when he battles...but Emile just looks downright miserable. He just has no motivation, no drive to do  _ anything. _ I can’t speak, mainly because I’m some spoiled rich kid that has never struggled with money before, but Dad  _ has.  _ He grew up dirt poor, spent some time being homeless because he spent all of his money on a bass guitar rather than a decent apartment...but then he was able to come out of it. He was able to transform from rags to riches, and he wants to use part of these riches to help kids in rags (metaphorically) to do something that traditionally, only rich or middle-class kids can do. Like I said, I of all people shouldn’t be talking about this, but if I were a Spikemuth child that Dad decided to sponsor, I would be ecstatic. I would be elated. I would be so excited to actually be able to do the Gym Challenge...and I would work as hard as I could to show Dad---er, John, that I was worth it. Not just Dad, either. I’d probably try to please anyone that endorsed me...but luckily, no one ever has because I suck as a Trainer. The reason I use Dad as an example is because he fully pays for the Challenger to participate. Like I said, the Major League Challenge is terribly expensive, so by normal means, Spikemuth kids wouldn’t be able to do it by themselves. But...Emile...he knows that someone paid for his Challenge in full, and trust me, without Dad paying the costs, he would have never been able to do the Challenge himself. His family just wouldn’t be able to pay for it. It’s for that reason that I thought he’d be a  _ bit _ more enthusiastic...but he just wasn’t. I was surprised. Melony seemed surprised. The jumbotron didn’t even focus on Emile. The audience was completely silent. Emile looked like he was going to drop dead right on the field...but nonetheless, the battle started.

Emile fumbled with one of the Poké Balls on his belt, dropped it, mumbled something to himself before finally picking it up and throwing it. He sent out his Gurdurr first. Like the rumors said, it looked a little weaker than the average Gurdurr and its muscles didn’t seem to develop properly. Melony sent out Frosmoth. Gurdurr weakened the Frosmoth, but was taken out rather easily. Emile then sent out his Dusclops, which was easily his strongest Pokémon...and it looked rather healthy. Dusclops was a Pokémon he at least took  _ decent _ care of. Dusclops took out Melony’s Frosmoth, but then she sent out her Darmanitan. Dusclops put up a fight, but Darmanitan ended up defeating it. After Dusclops, Emile sent out his Gyarados. It was smaller than the average Gyarados, and seems to be even more short-tempered. It’s probably something that Emile got from a trade, as it refuses to obey his orders. Darmanitan makes quick work of it. Emile then sent out his Coalossal. Like Gordie said, its coals weren’t burning very brightly...at all. It just looked...tired. Some of its rocks looked like they were cracked. Though, because of the type advantage, Coalossal was easily able to take down Melony’s Darmanitan, as well as her Eiscue. Melony had one Pokémon left, and Emile had two. I was starting to wonder if he’d be able to squeeze his way through one more Gym battle.

Melony sent out her final Pokémon: Lapras. Big, scary Lapras. This was her Gigantamax Pokémon. As Melony Gigantamaxed her Lapras, Emile Dynamaxed his Coalossal. He put up a fight...he was able to stall out Melony’s Lapras until the Dynamax wore off, but Coalossal ended up getting defeated and he sent out his final Pokémon...Flapple.

Flapple...was the definition of unhealthy. He was thin, he could barely keep himself flying, and you could just tell that he wanted to hide. He looked like he hadn’t eaten in days. He couldn't keep his eyes open. He just  _ looked _ sick.

Melony promised me that she’d refuse to battle a Pokémon if she didn’t see it as fighting fit, and she kept her promise. She told her Lapras to stay still and went to talk to one of the staff members. That staff member then announced that the battle was temporarily postponed until they could resolve the incident. They didn’t flat-out tell Emile that he was suspected of abusing his Pokémon, but by League protocol, if a Gym Leader suspects that a Pokémon is being abused or neglected, they are to contact the League.

Because abuse or neglect cases aren’t that common, this one was handled very seriously. Chairman Rose and Oleana came and brought a certified nurse with them...but not only that, Leon came, too. While the former three were examining Emile’s Flapple and trying to figure out if Emile truly  _ was _ abusing him, Melony and I sat in the back room, waiting for the results. Leon came in and joined us. I wasn’t bawling my eyes out or anything, but there were tears. Just looking at that poor little Flapple...it broke my heart. I’m more of an Appletun person myself, but that doesn’t mean I don’t  _ like _ Flapple!

“T-Thank you for n-not fighting it, Melony...it l-looks so sick...so sad...” I mumbled, holding onto her again. I felt Lee sit beside me. I didn’t know that he was there until he did so. Great. Now he saw me crying. Why is it that I always end up making myself look like a fool in front of people that I love? Well, at least the audience wasn't seeing it.

“It’s all right, Mads. We’ll figure everything out. Don’t worry...” Lee said, putting one of my tiny hands in one of his huge ones. I didn’t want to start blubbering again, so I just nodded and sniffed.

“I know how much you care about Pokémon...and we care about them, too. That Flapple, if its Trainer is at fault, will be put into the best of care. Like Leon said, we’ll take care of it. You just have to trust us on this,” Melony said, gently kissing the top of my head. I didn’t intend to get this type of sympathy...I was just so worried about Flapple...was he going to die or something?

After a few minutes, the League Staff member announced that the chairman and the nurse have made a decision. Leon, Melony, and I quickly made our way back onto the field. The chairman was standing there, microphone on, ready to deliver the verdict. Oleana and the nurse stood behind him. The nurse was holding a Poké Ball, probably Flapple’s.

The chairman gave his speech. He said that after he and the nurse looked over the Flapple’s condition, abuse was not suspected, but neglect was. Flapple didn’t show any signs of injury, but he was malnourished and rather sick. Because of this suspected neglect, Emile was disqualified from the Challenge. He  _ technically _ didn’t lose to Melony, but Flapple wouldn’t have been able to fight, so Melony pretty much knocked out every Pokémon that had a chance.

Before anyone could say anything, Emile ran. He ran off the field and into the changing room. Some staff members were going to go after him, but the chairman told them to wait. I’m not sure why he did, though. I didn’t want Emile getting away.

“Now, I understand that this is hard to take in. After all, we don’t have things like this happen very often. As for this Flapple, rest assured, I’ll find a capable League staff member to care for the little thing,” the chairman said with a smile. It was my chance! Lee had his arm around me, but I ran forward, rushing up to the chairman. Oleana looked like she was going to pounce on me, but I ignored her.

“I’ll do it, chairman!” I cried. Chairman Rose looked surprised...I’m not sure if he was surprised that I wanted to take in the Flapple or surprised that I decided to speak up like that. I just...wanted to do what’s right. I felt as if taking in the Flapple was the right thing to do.

“Well....! Maddie, my dear, I think you and I will have a conversation once everything gets settled down,” the chairman replied with a smile. He sent a League Staff member to go and find Emile...but, as expected, by the time they went to the locker room, he was gone. He left his uniform, as well as his Poké Balls. He abandoned his entire team...

Circhester Stadium was temporarily closed. No Challengers were allowed inside, and everyone was instructed to stay in their seats until the issues were resolved. Leon assured everyone that the battles would resume. Once the audience was situated, it was just myself, Chairman Rose, Oleana, the nurse, Melony, Lee, and some staff members in the back room. The decision was made that Emile’s healthy Pokémon should be given to Dad, as he was the one who endorsed Emile in the first place. Emile was proven untrustworthy as a Trainer, so he most certainly wouldn’t be getting them back. Once we decided that, he turned to me.

“Now, Maddie, my dear...I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I want you to be sure that this is something that you’re willing to take on. This Flapple is very sick. He’ll need a tender, loving Trainer to take care of him. It won’t be easy, especially during the first few days. You’ll need to give him quite a lot of care in order for him to recover. Now, darling, I do believe that you can do it...I just want to be sure that this is something you truly want to do,” Chairman Rose said. I nodded.

“Y-Yes, chairman. I’ll take on the full responsibility of caring for him. I...I want to be the one t-to show this Flapple that there is love in the world,” I smiled. Leon gave me a pat on the back.

“Very well, then! I think we’ve found a suitable Trainer to care for this Flapple,” he said, turning to the nurse. She gave me the Flapple’s Poké Ball, as well as a bag. The bag contained a few medications, as well as a list of what dosages I had to give Flapple, and at what times I was to do it.

The stadium was opened up again, and immediately, a few Challengers poured in...though, none I had to photograph. The chairman brought me back out onto the field and exclaimed to the audience that I was taking in the Flapple and was going to be caring for him. I was applauded...but this applause was different. It wasn’t fans applauding a celebrity...if I can call myself that. It was people applauding someone who genuinely wanted to do something good. They were applauding me for my efforts to nurse the Flapple back to health, to care for him, to be kind to him. Like the chairman said, this won’t be an easy task. I’m not sure what Emile did to his Flapple, but from what I can tell, he probably just never put him in his ball and exposed him to the elements. That may sound dumb, considering that he’s a Pokémon and all, but Applin, Appletun, and Flapple don’t do very well in cold weather. If I had to make a theory, Emile just let his Pokémon roam as an effort to get them out of his hair, and on days where it was particularly cold, Flapple got sick, but Emile didn’t bother to do anything about it. Flapple kept getting sicker and sicker, refusing to eat, but Emile...still just continued to neglect him. Finally, we got to this point. Flapple was near death. I was hoping that I could save his life.

“Maddie, my dear...I’m proud of you. I believe that under your care, this little Flapple will turn out to be a mighty fine Pokémon. I think you’ll be the loving Trainer that he deserves. I’m unfortunately tasked with delivering the bad news to your father tonight, but I’m sure that the news of his beloved little girl taking on the task of caring for this Flapple will brighten his mood,” Chairman Rose smiled. I didn’t even think about Dad. He’d...he’d be so upset...

“III....I’m sure he’ll know a....bout this by the t....tiiiime you two go out,” I said, trying to hide my stutter so Oleana didn’t give me that stupid glare again. Why does she care? I’m not talking to her. That woman watches me like a Talonflame. She acts like at any minute, I could pull a knife out and just stab the chairman or something...

“Unfortunately, I think that’ll be the case. Don’t worry about him, darling. I’ll be sure to raise his spirits tonight,” Chairman Rose said, giving me a hug. “Leon, walk Maddie home, won’t you?”

Leon didn’t need to walk me home...it only takes me like ten minutes to get home, but I guess it was for formality. I couldn’t stop looking at Flapple’s Poké Ball as we walked. I was entrusted to care for this little guy, and I couldn’t let anything happen to him. This may sound like an exaggeration, but his life is in my hands. This was the most important task I have ever been assigned...well, I chose to do it and wasn’t technically  _ assigned _ to do it, but still. I couldn’t mess around. I would have to give up leisure time. I would have to give up time with Bella...but I was willing to do this. If it involved saving a Pokémon’s life, I was willing to do it.

“Are you okay, Mads?” Leon asked, gently rubbing my back. I was worried about a lot of things. I was worried about Flapple. I was worried about Dad. I was worried about Bella...right now, as I realized what was going on, I just started to worry about everything.

“A-Are you busy, Lee? Do...you mind staying with me for a while? I-I don’t want to be alone with Flapple, j-just not for the first few minutes...” I said, looking up at him. As excited as I was, I was afraid. I didn’t know if Leon would be able to stay. There’s still a while left until the Finals start, but I don’t know what kind of work Leon has to do as the Champion. I just wanted  _ someone _ to be with me.

“I’ll stay with you for as long as I can,” Leon replied with a smile as we got to the house. I unlocked the door, and I took my shoes, jacket, and hat off, let Mezuma out of his ball, and immediately got to work on making a nice resting area for the Flapple. Actually...apparently the other Gym Leaders were already informed that I was taking the Flapple in, as some of them sent me gifts already! Milo and Peaches sent me some nice, large Berries, as Flapple are fruit eaters and really enjoy Berries, especially bitter and sour ones. Nessa sent me a very nice bed that looks like it's homemade. She probably bought it from the Hulbury market, if I had to guess. Al doesn’t have a lot, but he sent me an old, worn-out pillow that resembles a Corsola. News must spread fast around here. That, or Leon texted them all and told them what was going on. I questioned him about it, but he refused to say anything.

So, I got the bed that Nessa sent, put the pillow that Al sent inside of it, and grabbed an old baby blanket that I used when Mezuma was a Kubfu. I didn’t know if Flapple would like it, but I could still try.

Slowly, I opened Flapple’s Poké Ball and let him out. He still wasn’t very strong. I had to pick him up and put him in the bed myself. The nurse instructed that I feed him semi-solid food for the first few days...it’s almost like I’m taking care of a baby or something! Luckily, because I’m a huge Nanab Berry fan, I had some Nanab Berry pudding in the fridge that I like to snack on here and there. I put the various medications into the pudding, just as the nurse told me to, and went over to Flapple, who was already starting to make himself comfortable. Grabbing the smallest spoon I own, I went over to him, taking a seat. Flapple could obviously smell the pudding, as he rustled around and looked at me. I put a small amount of pudding on the tip of the spoon, not putting any of the medicine on it yet. I wanted to see how he reacted to the pudding alone first. Rather quickly, he opened his mouth and let me feed him. He ate the spoonful rather quickly, and obviously wanted more. I had to be sure not to feed him too much, but I also wanted him to feel full. This time, I made sure to put one of the medicine tablets on the spoon. The nurse assured me that he wouldn’t choke, and I trusted her. Flapple ate the pudding rather quickly, and luckily, I was able to give him all of his medicine by the time he stopped eating. Still not taking my eyes off him, I fixed myself some lunch, as feeding him that pudding made me realize how hungry  _ I  _ was. While I was feeding him, Lee said that he had to leave, but I barely noticed. I was completely focused on taking care of the Flapple. Also while I was feeding him, he wrapped one of his little, tiny hands around mine. Is...is this what mothers feel like when they see their children for the first time? I felt amazing. Though it seemed easy enough, it wouldn't be. I had to remember that Flapple was still sick. I couldn’t just ignore him until his next feeding. I had to keep an eye on him and make sure that he was okay. I continued to watch Melony’s battles on the telly, but I kept Flapple’s bed right beside mine and constantly checked on him. Actually, I don’t think I could even tell you the outcome of any of the battles because I was so focused on Flapple. He never really acted up, but he did show some signs of discomfort. I wished that I could help him more, but I wasn’t going to go and give him too much medicine or anything. The last thing I want to do is accidentally give him an overdose and end up freakin’ killing him or something.

Usually, evenings like this are ones that I would consider rather lonely...and as bad as I felt for Flapple, it was honestly nice to have  _ something _ to pay attention to while Dad was gone. Like I said, I continued to watch Melony’s battles on the telly, and when battles were slow, I switched over to the Minor League and watched battles there. Unfortunately, no one seemed to be ready to challenge Dad yet, but like I said, I didn’t really pay attention to the battles. I really just did it for background noise. I only left Flapple alone if I had to make myself something to eat or if I had to go to the bathroom. Flapple fell asleep after a while, and while I still didn’t stop watching him, this at least gave me some time to myself. Mezuma decided to finish up the peanut butter, and I made myself some dinner. I flipped back to Melony’s battles as I ate, and I saw that they were airing a televised speech from the chairman, straight from his office, where he assured everyone that the proper measures have been taken, that Emile has indeed been disqualified from the Gym Challenge, and that Flapple is being taken care of. As the chairman said this, I couldn’t help but look at the sleeping Pokémon with a sense of pride. Chairman Rose isn’t going to regret putting him in my care. I know he won’t. Once he gets healthier, I’m going to make this Flapple the happiest Flapple in all of Galar! I just know I will! But now, he has to rest. He has to recover. He needs me to take care of him before I focus on making him happy.

I know I said that I need my full eight hours of sleep and everything, but I just couldn’t sleep that night. I wanted to feed Flapple and give him his medicine right on time, and by the time Dad got home, it was after 3 in the morning. He probably expected me to be in bed, but instead, I was busy feeding Flapple the rest of the pudding.

I was exhausted, but I tried to analyze the look on Dad’s face. He seemed gloomy, but tried to hide it. He was upset. He was angry. He was also tired, but he was angry. He walked over to us, taking a seat on the other side of Flapple’s bed and gently running a finger down his belly.

“I made a mistake, didn’t I...?” Was all Dad said. I felt horrible.

“Dad...th-this isn’t your fault...you didn’t know...” I said, reaching over and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Maddie, I...I’ve never considered  _ any _ of my Challengers a failure...but with this recent fiasco...I think Emile’s the perfect definition of one...”

“What are you g-going to do with his Pokémon, Dad?”

“I’m going to go down to Spikemuth and give them to kids who will take care of them. As for Flapple...I’m giving him to you, Mads. You’re taking the effort to nurse him back to health, so I think you deserve to have him.”

I threw myself into Dad’s arms, thanking him about ten times. Now I really  _ can  _ make Flapple the happiest Flapple in all of Galar! I’m going to be the best Trainer I can be. I’m going to make sure that his life is a great one. I’m going to make him forget about Emile completely. I’m going to be his true Trainer.

“Are you okay?” I asked Dad, cuddling into him.

“I’m fine...just disappointed, is all. It’s been years since we’ve had a neglect case like this. I just didn’t think that the child  _ I  _ sponsored would be the one to do it. Emile was so promising...he seemed to love his Pokémon...he was so happy when I chose him...” Dad mumbled. I hugged him even tighter.

“Th-Things happen, Dad. They’re not blaming you for a-any of this...we’re going to undo everything! W-We’re going to give Emile’s Pokémon to Trainers that they deserve...Tr-Trainers that deserve  _ them. _ We’re going to make sure that Flapple is h-happy and h-healthy! It’ll all be okay...I know it will. The Gym Ch-Challenge will continue, and it’ll be like none of this ever happened,” I said. Dad smiled and kissed the top of my head.

“I guess it will be, Mads. The Gym Challenge is almost over, so I can’t back down now. I’m going to start getting Challengers soon, and there’s no way I’m going to let this bring me down. I’m upset, but I’ll just have to get over it, I suppose. I have to keep going for my team, for a fair Gym Challenge...for the Minor League. If people want to judge me for sponsoring Emile, then let them do it. I already know who I’m choosing to sponsor next year, and I believe that I owe a few apologies. Mads, whenever you have to head to Spikemuth, I’d like to go with you to settle this once and for all...all right?” Dad asked.

“I-I’d really like that,” I smiled, going back to feeding Flapple.

“Great...now, I ate way too much and I feel like I’m going to pass out. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mads. Be sure to get some sleep,” Dad said, kissing the top of my head again.

“Goodnight, Dad.”

“G’night.”

I stayed up with Flapple for a little longer, carried his bed up to my room, sat it close to my bed, and I’m slowly falling asleep as I write this. Things don’t go according to our plans. I woke up thinking that today would be an average, run-of-the-mill day, and I’m going to sleep knowing that I’ll soon be adding a second member to my Pokémon team, which I never thought would happen. Ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 70- June 6**

Yikes. If there’s any word that could describe how I felt when I woke up, it was that single word. Yikes. I’d been dreading this day ever since Chairman Rose told me that I was the League Photographer. I knew that I’d have to go to Spikemuth at some point, but I didn’t know that it would come so soon! It’s June already?! Ugh...I wasn’t looking forward to today. Piers is going to roast me into oblivion. Piers is going to smack me down.

I didn’t want to get out of bed. I couldn’t get out of bed. I kept trying to tell myself that I was sick and had to stay home today. I even considered sending an email to the chairman and saying that there was no possible way I could make it to Spikemuth today...but that would be lying. If I did that, the guilt would eat me up. All I could do was sit and watch my clock. I was dreading the moment it would hit 6:30. Since Dad would be coming to Spikemuth with me, he would be waking up a bit earlier so he wouldn’t be late for work. He’s finally starting to get Challengers, so this is a point where being on time actually matters. Boltund decided that he wanted to sleep with me in the middle of the night, and he was still there, so I just clung onto him as I waited for the clock to hit the dreaded time.

Once 6:30 came, I slumped down into bed. Maybe Dad forgot or something. Maybe he’d go by himself...maybe he’d realize that Piers is actually going to kill me and will just tell me to stay home for my own safety. Maybe Piers is a vampire or something and once I get to Spikemuth, he’ll attack me and suck my blood. I wouldn’t be surprised if he did that. That explains the pure white skin and soul-piercing eyes. I grabbed onto Boltund tighter, but he was done sitting around. He squirmed out of my grasp and barked at me, trying to get me out of bed so I could feed him. Great. Now if Dad  _ did _ happen to forget about it, he would surely remember now. Boltund ruins my life, I swear.

Alas, Dad made his way into my room. I pretended to be asleep, and I even nestled up in the blankets to try to convince him that I was sick or something. I even tried to force myself to breathe as if my nose were stuffy or something. I don’t know if he caught on, but if he did, he certainly wasn’t buying it.

“Morning, Mads,” he said, somewhat roughly nudging me awake. I, a mature 16-year-old, responded in a way that I found fit.

“I don’t waaaaaannaaaaa go to Spikemuuuuuth…” I complained.

“And I don’t want to go in front of those kids and explain that I was wrong for sponsoring Emile, but I’m still going to do it,” Dad replied, nudging me again.

“C-Can’t you just tell Piers that I’m dead or s-something? I bet that would make him r-real happy…” I mumbled.

“Nope, can’t do that. C’mon, Mads, get up,” Dad said. He actually yanked the covers off of me, reached down, and picked me up. He hasn’t done something like this since I was little. I’m surprised that he actually managed to pick me up. Dad is a fit person, don’t get me wrong, but he isn’t the strongest. He’s on the slender side, which infuriates me. Not only does it fail to explain how the heck I got so fat when I eat relatively healthily, but it also fails to explain how this man can gorge himself on wine and cheesecake every single day and still manage to stay so thin. Granted, he does exercise and eat well...but so do I and I’m still a freaking Wailmer!

Dad finally put me down and I sighed in a rather exaggerated manner, grabbing my clothes out of my drawer as he went downstairs to get himself ready and feed Boltund. This was gonna be a crappy day. It involved Spikemuth...why would it not be a crappy day?

As per usual, Mezuma was gone, so I went downstairs to take care of the other Pokémon. Dad already fed his team, Mezuma was out hunting...and that only left one: Flapple.

Now, Flapple’s a bit of an interesting case. I know that previously, I was all excited about adding another addition to my team and all, but...that’s not quite how it worked out. I mean, Flapple is  _ technically _ registered as my Pokémon and everything, but...I just don’t...know. Like I said, it’s interesting. Flapple’s definitely recovered, but the nurse says that he’s incredibly weak. She doesn’t think that he should ever try to battle. I keep my Pokémon for companionship rather than battling, but I just don’t know how comfortable I’d be with taking Flapple outside. I get it, he’s a Pokémon, he needs fresh air and everything, but...as much as I keep Mezuma for companionship, if something like the backwoods incident would happen again, I’d be forced to fight. Mezuma’s strong, yes, but if something were to happen to him...I would have to use Flapple. I would have no choice. With Flapple not being able to battle, he wouldn’t be any help...but he’d probably die in the process. I want to take Flapple outside once he gets a bit healthier, but I’m worried that something like that will actually happen. I know that I need to take him outside every once in a while, and Circhester is far too cold for him and he might end up getting sick again...so maybe I’d take him to the Wild Area or something...but only when I absolutely have to. As of now, while Flapple’s definitely getting healthier and is  _ almost  _ independent, he’s still not well enough to go outside. Though, at least I don’t have to stay up all night worrying about when I have to feed him next. He’s finally able to eat by himself, and usually, I just give him some Berries and he munches on them for a few hours...we need to remember that he’s not very big, so the large Berries that Milo and Peaches sent have been a lifesaver. The McGees said that if I ever need any more, I can just tell them, but I feel bad. I don’t just want to mooch Berries off of them. I know that they’ll refuse any kind of payment, considering that it’s for a sick Pokémon, so I just decided not to say anything. If I need Berries, I can always go and get some from the trees down in the Wild Area. 

Luckily---or unluckily---for me, Flapple was healthy enough for me to leave him for the morning. I felt bad for the final Challenger I was supposed to get pictures of while they were in Circhester; because of Flapple’s incredibly poor condition, Chairman Rose let me stay home and care for him that day. Now, he’s able to eat by himself and takes much less medicine than he initially did when I brought him in. He’s gained a lot of weight, which is a good thing in this case, plays with Boltund and Softy, and just...doesn’t look like he’s going to croak at any given minute anymore. While still a little sickly, he just looks like a normal, happy, and healthy Flapple! That does make me happy, knowing that I’ve actually managed to make myself useful for once. He’s also somewhat introverted, so he doesn’t seem to mind staying home alone for a few hours. To test that out, yesterday, I left him home alone for a morning when I decided to check on Bella down in the Wild Area. Well, truthfully, I got home early, but when I looked at him through the window, he was fine! When I came home, he was happy to see me, but he didn’t come and greet me at the door or anything, so it’s obvious that he wasn’t dying for company or anything. Honestly, Flapple’s more like a pet than a teammate. For the most part, the travelling will just be me and Mezuma...wherever the heck he is.

I gave Flapple a huge Berry, which he excitedly started to nibble on, as well as his medicine. I’m not saying that I  _ wish _ he would’ve been sicker for just a bit longer, as that would be incredibly rude of me, but  _ of course _ he would be perfectly fine for me to go to Spikemuth. I would rather have Melony scold me than go to Spikemuth. I would rather have Opal spill the beans to Leon about me liking him than go to Spikemuth. I’d rather have a nice dinner at Bob’s with Oleana than go to Spikemuth. I think you get the point. Maddie Castellana is not fond of Spikemuth.

Though, I do have to give Flapple’s health credit where credit is due. Sure, I have to go to Spikemuth...but I have to give him his medicine in the early afternoon, which is around lunch hour. This means that as much as Piers probably wants to roast me and hold me captive all day while he tells me how much of a twat I am...he  _ can’t.  _ When lunch hour hits, I have to leave and take care of my sickly little Flapple. If he tries to hold me back, I’ll just remind him that the chairman told me that Flapple’s health is my top priority. I can’t go against what the chairman says!

After I gave Flapple his food and medicine, I went and took care of my own breakfast situation. I didn’t know how long it would take before Flapple was able to eat solid food again, so Dad and I went and bought quite a lot of that Nanab Berry pudding. Yeah, I ended up overestimating it...like, a lot. I didn’t take into account that Flapple as a species are tiny and tend not to eat huge amounts of food. So, when he switched over to solid food, I had a ton of pudding left over. Though, I do enjoy the pudding, so I’m not complaining. Maybe someday I’ll use the leftovers and make Dad a nice cheesecake...I mean, you don’t have to bake cheesecake, so I  _ might _ be able to pull it off, even if I am as incompetent a chef as I am a Trainer. Dad might not  _ like _ the cheesecake, but...he’ll probably eat it to be nice...or at least eat some of it and give the rest to Boltund. That Pokémon eats anything you throw at him.

But...that’s  _ if  _ I decide to make Dad the cheesecake. First, I decided to eat some of the pudding for breakfast. As much as Flapple seemed to enjoy it, it’s not made for Pokémon. Flapple like bitter and sour Berries, and Nanab Berries are sweet. That, and I’m fairly certain that the pudding does contain some added sugar, which I’m sure was fine for the first few days, but if I would continue to give it to him, it would probably lead to other health problems, and I really don't want those...for reasons that I think are pretty darn obvious. So, I had a lot of pudding to go through. This would probably be my breakfast for a pretty long time.

As I was eating, Mezuma came back from his hunt. By the look on his face, he seemed to be satisfied, and even though I could tell that he soaked, there was still a little bit of... _ something _ sticking out of his mouth. Before I could say anything, he licked it up and swallowed it. I don’t even want to know what it was. Blissfully unaware, as I like to say.

“You’ll be fine, Mads. I know you think that Piers doesn’t like you...but he does. You two aren’t as close as you used to be, I know that, but that doesn’t mean that he hates you, Mads. A lot of stuff happened. You don’t like Dark-Type Pokémon, and Piers really does. Given what happened, that would lead to tension between anyone, if you ask me...but tension doesn’t mean that he doesn’t like you. I think that you two will get along just fine. You may not think so, but I do,” Dad said after he finished showering and dressing himself. It wasn’t just Piers that I was worried about, but I decided not to say anything. I didn’t want Dad to have to spend all morning comforting his annoying kid who’s afraid of her own shadow. 

“If you say so, I-I’ll believe you…” I said with a small, sheepish smile. I wasn’t fully convinced that Piers doesn’t hate my guts, but hey, he’s trying. After all, he doesn’t know the full story. He doesn’t know everything that went on…

Okay, the roof is finally caving in on me. It’s time for the truth to come out. I’ve been holding this back for too long...and I think it’s finally time that I tell you some stuff. I keep hinting at a mythical “first boyfriend” that I had before the whole incident took place, and...if you haven’t been able to guess by now, that boyfriend was Piers. Yep, I admit it. Piers and I dated for...about two years, I’d say. Honestly...I don’t consider it a serious relationship. At all. Really, the whole relationship started when I was twelve, and I just thought it would be “cool” to have a boyfriend...especially one four years older than me like Piers was. Yeah, that may seem a little creepy, a sixteen-year-old boy dating a twelve-year-old girl, but it was barely dating. We really only kissed like...twice, I’d say, and we did it when I was older. But, the thing is, I’m not sure if I ever loved Piers. Don’t get me wrong, I like Piers, and I still do like him...but I’m not sure if I  _ loved _ him. Like I said, I really just dated him because I wanted a boyfriend so I could be cool...in my own book, since I never told  _ anyone _ about us getting together. I do think that Piers loved me, actually...I  _ know _ he loved me, and that makes me feel even worse about it. It may not seem true, but Piers...he was a lover, at least when he was younger. He would always write me these sappy love letters and write songs about us...and I still have most of them. I joke about him a lot, but he’s actually a very talented writer. He would go out of his way to come and see me, and in my opinion, if we weren’t dating, he would have ratted me out when he saw that I had Mezuma.

I just feel bad. For two years, Piers was in love with me...and while I highly,  _ highly _ doubt that we would still be together today, I should’ve been clear with him. He loved me, and I don’t think I loved him. It’s just, when I realized that I liked Leon, the stuff that I felt...it didn’t feel like anything I felt while I dated Piers. The tingly feeling, the Butterfree in the stomach...I just  _ never _ felt it towards Piers. Piers always treated me with kindness, love, and respect, and I’m glad that he did, but...I was too young. I just couldn’t develop that same love that he had for me. Piers and I just weren’t meant to be...and I just feel so bad for letting him know that in the harshest way possible. I didn’t say anything...I just completely cut him out of my life and never let him in again. I screwed him over. He didn’t deserve that. Maybe it’s best that we’re not together anymore. Piers can move on and find someone who loves him. I can just be an old spinster who doesn’t deserve happiness...because I don’t.

I didn’t  _ just  _ screw Piers over, either! I screwed Dad over! Dad didn’t know about my relationship with Piers. When Dad wasn’t home, Piers would sneak in and hang out with me. At night, Piers would come in through the window and we would stay up late into the night. Around Dad, we acted like we were just friends, and he had no idea. Absolutely no idea. I lied to my own father on a constant basis. He trusted me, and I went behind his back and lied to him like that. He thinks that I’m just his innocent little girl that doesn’t know anything about boys...but he doesn’t know that I’ve had a boyfriend before. He’s suspicious about Leon, sure, but he doesn’t know about the crush I had on him for such a long time. He knows about Bede because of Opal’s big, fat mouth, but...he doesn’t know how much I struggle with Bede...I’m  _ still _ lying to him! How bad of a person can I be?! My stupid love life is tearing apart my relationship with Dad. As much as I don’t want to keep lying to him like this, I’m afraid of telling him the truth. History is repeating itself here. Piers wanted to sneak behind Dad’s back, I let him. I lied to Dad. I tell him that nothing’s going on, when something definitely is. Bede wants to sneak behind Dad’s back...I don’t let him. I lie to Dad. I tell him that everything between us is fine, but it isn’t. I keep lying to Dad. I can’t stop. Maybe...maybe I’m still single for a reason. That’s all I’m going to say.

“Maddie...are you all right? You’re warm,” Dad said, putting a hand on my forehead to snap me out of my daze. As I kept thinking about it, I started to get more and more worked up. While I wasn’t quite Castellana Red yet, I was starting to get there.

“I-I’m fine...I’m just thinking…” I said, trying to take another bite of pudding. I could barely swallow it. I completely lost my appetite and ended up putting the rest of the pudding away. I’m insecure, but I’m usually not this insecure…

“Did you take your pill today?” Dad asked, obviously knowing that I didn’t. I’ve already lied to him enough...I should at least tell the truth this one time.

“No…”

“Why not?”

“It doesn’t work.”

“It would work if you took it every day. It’s meant to be taken once a day, not once a week. I hate seeing you like this, but you’re growing up. I can give you your medication, but I can’t force you to take it. All I’m saying is that if you took it on a regular basis, you’d be a lot happier.”

“I know.”

I gloomily made my way into the shower, did what I had to, and before I knew it, it was time to go. Time to head to the sad wasteland known as Spikemuth. Dad’s hometown.

Mezuma seemed content with just being in his ball, mainly because of my sour mood, but, of course, Dad kept Boltund out with him as part of his morning walk. We took the Route 9 path, and I had a gut feeling that today would be the day that the shiny Falinks would show up on Route 8. Just, like...why would today  _ not _ be the day that shiny Falinks shows up? I was already sad enough, and missing out on a shiny would just make me even sadder. Though, I still had hope. When days start badly, they usually end well, at least.

_ ‘It’s just a couple of hours...you can do it, Maddie. Hey, maybe all of the kids will show up today and you won’t have to go back! Wouldn’t that be nice?’  _ I thought to myself. I was counting every step I took, dreading the fact that I was getting closer and closer to Spikemuth with every one. It just gives off that aura. It made me feel sick to my stomach. Something told me that the Nanab Berry pudding wouldn’t last for very long.

Finally, we were in front of Spikemuth. The gate was wide open, revealing the horrible city within it. I wanted to run, go through the tunnel, run through Route 7, and find shelter in Hammerlocke. I would rather have Raihan scare the life out of me than see Piers right now. I would rather have Raihan scare me a hundred times than take a step into that city...but I had to. Even if I did run, Boltund would catch me for sure. Boltund would knock me down, and Dad would make me go. Dad would be furious. I already feel guilty enough for lying to Dad so much...I don’t need him to get mad at me. He’ll be mad enough if he ever learns everything that went on.

Dad stepped into Spikemuth, and I followed him. Immediately, every nerve in my body was telling me to get out. I grabbed onto Boltund, but I must have accidentally pinched him or something, as he let out a yelp. Dad put his arm around me. I was trembling. I could barely carry my equipment. I felt so weak. This whole town should just be condemned.

“Hey! Mr. Castellana’s here!” A childish voice suddenly exclaimed. There was a period of silence, but before I knew it, a group of children excitedly ran up to Dad, giving him a large hug. They hounded Dad and they hounded Boltund, but they stayed away from me, probably because I looked like I was going to die at any given moment.

“What are you doing here, Mr. Castellana?” A young girl asked, clinging onto Dad.

“Well...I’m here for many reasons...but we might as well get the first one out of the way while we’re all together. I need to see the four oldest ones in private, please,” Dad said with a smile. The children ranged in age. From what I’m guessing, the oldest was around thirteen or fourteen while the youngest was probably four. The four oldest followed Dad into an old, rickety house...but it wasn’t just any house. It was his old house. Well, Nonna Estrella and Nonno Romano technically owned it, but they passed it down to Dad when they had to move back to their home region. You may remember me mentioning that Dad spent some time homeless...and that was because my grandparents  _ had _ to kick him out the day he turned sixteen because they couldn’t afford to keep feeding him. They expected him to use his money on an apartment or something, but like I said, he spent it on a bass guitar. I mean, look where it got him now, though! Still, Dad technically owns the house, and most of the time, he just lets families who can’t afford decent housing stay in it until they get back on their feet. At the time, no one was living there, so Dad figured that it would be a nice place to talk to the kids.

“Can you take my picture?” A younger child, who I had to guess was around six years old, asked. Suddenly, every single child in the group wanted me to take their picture. I was overwhelmed and felt like I was going to blow up, but I agreed, mainly because I figured that Dad would yell at me if I said no.

One by one, I snapped photos of these kids. Minus the four that Dad took with him, there were about eight of them...so around twelve in total. I took their picture, then let them see...and they all went nuts. Something tells me that these kids haven’t had their picture taken very much…

Around halfway through, Dad left the house with the older kids. He decided to split Emile’s old team up, giving each child one of the Pokémon. Of course, after seeing that I was taking pictures of the younger kids, they wanted pictures with their new partners. Dad thought it was a great idea, so I was practically forced into doing so. Dad also reminded the younger kids not to be jealous of the older ones, as he promised them that they’d each have their own Pokémon someday.

“Now...could you guys please tell me where Marnie is? I have to have a very important talk with her,” Dad said. The kids, in a massive crowd, led Dad to where Marnie hung out. She preferred to only have her Morpeko around, apparently. She looked a little annoyed when she saw the kids coming, but once she saw Dad, she seemed all right.

“Hey, John! Hey, Mads,” Marnie said, hopping off of the windowsill that she was sitting on.

“Hey, Marnie! I just decided to stop by. I have something that I want to talk to you about,” Dad replied.

“Awright…”

“So, Marnie...I’m guessing that you know about everything that’s happened with Emile, right?”

“I have. If you're here for him, no one’s seen him.”

“I’m not here for that. Marnie...I’m here to apologize to you.”

Marnie raised a brow, and so did I.

“Marnie, whenever I was choosing the child that I wanted to sponsor, you were on the top of my list...but there was just something about Emile that captivated me. He seemed to be so passionate and on fire for Pokémon...but he just wasn’t fit for it. I think the Gym Challenge stressed him out way too much. Look what it led to. I wanted to apologize not only on behalf of myself, but on behalf of your brother, as well. We put our heads together when we think of who we should sponsor...and if I’m being honest, we thought you were too young...but there’ve been Challengers even younger than you who have shown incredible determination and responsibility. To make this up to you, I’ve decided that next year, I’ll be sponsoring you no matter what. No matter what happens, you’ll be doing the Gym Challenge.”

“Ya really mean it?”

“Of course I do.”

“Thanks, John. We won’t let ya down,” Marnie said, giving Dad a small smile. Now, she wasn’t leaping in the air or freaking out like most people would probably expect, but that’s just not Marnie. Marnie’s not a very expressive person...like, at all. Morpeko seemed excited, though.

“Well, I should get going. The Gym’s going to be opening soon. Make sure to tell your brother!” Dad said with a smile. I grabbed onto him with this pitiful look in my eyes.

“C-Can I keep Boltund here with me?” I asked.

“Uhh...no. I  _ need _ him, you silly goose,” Dad said, ruffling my hair.

“I don’t want to be here alone!”

“You won’t be alone, Mads. Piers has been wantin’ to see you for a long time,” Marnie said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I felt every organ in my body shut down.

“See? You’ll be fine. I really have to go. I don’t want to keep any Challengers waiting! See you tonight! Love you!” Dad said, taking off with Boltund. I watched him abandon me. I watched him until I couldn’t see him anymore. The only real source of comfort was a flyer with the chairman’s face on it that I saw.

“M-Marnie, I know we haven’t t-talked in a really long time, b-but if you really care about me, y-you won’t take me to P-Piers,” I said.

“Why’s that? He seems so happy today. I figured that it was because you two are finally gonna see each other again. Come on,” Marnie said, putting her arm in mine and tugging me. Morpeko gave me this huge, almost mocking smile.

As we walked, we passed Team Yell Grunts. They seemed to glare at me. I couldn’t even look at them. Marnie roughly held onto my hand as she brought me closer and closer to her brother...my deathbed.

Once we reached Piers, he shooed away any Team Yell Grunts that were hounding him. Before he could say anything, Marnie told him the news.

“Hmph...nice of ol’ John to make decisions without me...can’t be mad at him, though. I was just gonna suggest sponsorin’ you next year anyway. He saved me some work,” Piers said, putting a hand on his hip as he fiddled with his choker. After that conversation, Marnie left me...she left my fate completely in her brother’s hands. Moments later, the clock struck eight. Challengers were now free to come in and challenge Piers. Because most League Staff members don't dare step into Spikemuth and there aren't any screens to track a Challenger’s progress, a Team Yell Grunt is in charge of telling Piers when a Challenger comes in and when they're ready to battle him.

“Y’know, Mads...I was gonna tell you that you looked awfully nice when we were back at that party, but ya ran away from me before I could even try to talk to ya,” Piers said, lounging back in a chair that he kept on his stage. “If that ain’t an accurate description of us, I don’t know what is. I try to say somethin’, and you take off.”

“I-I’m sorry, Piers. I tried to talk to you b-before the Gym Challenge started, but Marnie wouldn’t let m-me see you…”

“I was dead drunk, that’s why. Songwriting can only do so much for a guy, y’know.”

“I-I understand, Piers. You don’t like me. C-Can’t we just be coworkers a-and get this over with?”

“Pfft...oh, Mads...you’ve learned nothin’ about me, that’s for sure. If I didn’t like ya, I wouldn’t even  _ allow _ ya to be here. Even if I did, I wouldn’t be this civilized,” Piers said, leaning back in the chair.

“I-I know I hurt you...I shouldn’t have just cut you off like th-that...but I was young. I w-was scared...I didn’t know how to handle issues that large…” I mumbled.

“I agree with that...but at the same time, I can’t entirely blame ya for it. Was entirely cuttin’ off someone you claimed to love stupid? Yeah, it was.” At this point, Piers put too much weight on the chair and it broke. Piers fell straight to the ground. A bunch of Team Yell Grunts rushed to grab him another chair as he sighed, got himself up, and moved the now broken chair into a pile of them behind the stage. This must happen a lot.

“As I was sayin’,” Piers continued once he got situated in his new chair, “I ain’t gonna sugar-coat this...ya hurt me. Words can’t even describe how much ya hurt me. But...as much as I was hurt, I told myself that you were hurtin’ more. I’m not gonna pretend that I know how ya feel...I don’t. As mad as I wanted to be at ya for just leavin’ me...I can at least understand why ya did it. I’m not gonna keep talkin’ about this, though. I’m over it, and I’ve been over it for a long time. I just figured I’d give you my two cents before ya go runnin’ off again,” Piers said, twirling a lock of his hair around his finger. It was some kind of relief, at least, but it was bitter relief. I really did hurt him...I just wanted to go home. I just wanted to forget that these past two years of my life, good and bad, ever happened.

“Besides...I suppose I have you to thank. If ya wouldn’t have given me the cold shoulder so early on...I wouldn’t be who I am today. My audience doesn’t want lovestruck little schoolboys. They don’t want love songs. I guess that you ditchin’ me helped me in a way,” Piers added. Okay, but that still didn’t make me feel any better about myself.

“P-Piers, all I can do is apologize. It’s not like I can go back in time or anything…”

“Ey, like I said, I’ve been over it for a while now. Besides, Mads, do you  _ really _ think we’d even still be together? I mean, look at us. We’re two completely different people. Don’t take this the wrong way, but...you’re needy,” Piers said as he leaned back in his chair again. Ouch. There’s the burn that I was expecting.

“I know…” I said. I felt like I was a convicted criminal and the judge was reminding me of everything I did wrong.

“Ey, some men might like a gal that they have to babysit, but I don’t,” Piers said. Once again...ouch. “Well, I suppose usin’ the term  _ babysit _ might’ve been a little harsh, but ya get what I mean. I was never an affectionate person, not even when we were together." Not true. Not true at all. "Before ol’ Grimm messed ya up, you were a different person. You were independent. You did what  _ you _ wanted to do, even if someone didn’t tell ya to do it. You were the right balance of obedient and rebellious...but now...you’re just obedient. I have my own demons, and I really can’t go on with someone who breaks down as much as you do. All I’m sayin’ is that I have other things I need to worry about, and you’d just end up holdin’ me down. Ya have the right to be like this, I suppose we all handle things differently, but someone like yerself and someone like me...we just ain’t meant to be. I’m glad I learned that sooner than later. Now you can find someone of yer own...and me? Well, truth be told, I found bein’ in a relationship exhausting. Don’t get me wrong, Mads, I was happy and all, but...I was just emotionally exhausted. I guess some people are just loners. I must be one of ‘em. Besides, you’re too young for me...but that’s my fault. I was the one that pressured ya. It’s just...I thought you were one of the prettiest girls I’d ever seen. I was young, too. I thought I had to have ya...but I never should’ve asked.”

See? He literally  _ was _ just roasting me! I’m needy. He suggested that my potential boyfriend would be “babysitting” me. He said I’m basically a sock puppet. He said that our relationship exhausted him! And...the most condemning one of all...he said that I’m too young for him. Does this...this has to mean that I’m too young for Leon. Leon’s older than Piers, and I’m too young for Piers. Maybe...maybe I should just try to pursue Bede. I mean, I don’t think I’d be happy with Bede, but at least he’s around my age…

“Anything else, Piers?” I asked, trying to compose myself. Before Piers could say anything, the Team Yell Grunt informed us that someone was making their way into Spikemuth. It was a Challenger I had to get pictures of, too.

“Mads...I say we just put this all behind us. Our entire relationship...it was a mistake. You were too young. Neither of us knew what we were gettin’ ourselves into. It was doomed from the start. It’s easier for us to just pretend that none of it ever happened. It’s not like anyone but us knew about it. I’ve decided that I don’t wanna live in the past anymore. I want to focus on me, focus on my music, and even though I ain’t gonna be the Gym Leader much longer, focus on the Gym. It’s about time you come outta the past, too, Mads. Awright?” Piers asked, holding out a hand. The fact that he wanted me to forget the fact that we ever dated hurt me, but...he’s right. It’s for the better, especially since we’ll be working together.

“A-All right, Piers. We’re not exes because we never had a re-relationship in the first place. We’re colleagues...acquaintances...if not...f-friends?” I asked, taking his hand. For the first time in a couple of years, Piers and I made physical contact...but it was just a handshake. I didn’t get the Butterfree in my stomach. I didn’t feel the sparks. We’re just...

“I’d say we’re friends,” Piers said with a smile as he gave me a pat on the back. It hurt more than I’d like it to, but it was something I just had to get over...just like Piers did. From now on, I’m going to say that I’ve never had a boyfriend before...that relationship has been completely nullified. It never happened. I just hope this means that Piers will stop throwing shade at me…

Because Spikemuth’s “puzzle” is just battling a bunch of Team Yell Grunts, the Challenger was ready to fight Piers. He got off his seat, got his mic ready, a bunch of Team Yell Grunts gathered around him, and I braced myself. I was going to be experiencing a true Spikemuth Gym Battle. I was terrified. My emotions were just a mess. I was angry, I was sad, I was scared...I didn’t know what to think.

The battle was a little too much for me, considering that I don’t really like Dark-Types and the battle somehow managed to be louder than one of the battles in a stadium with a giant crowd, so I’ll take the time to finally explain what happened...the incident that ruined my relationship with Piers and ruined Dark-Types for me.

I was fourteen years old. Mezuma was just a Kubfu, and we hadn’t been together that long. Honestly, I was a lot prettier than I am now. I was a lot thinner, my curly hair was incredibly long and actually manageable, I took better care of myself, and I didn’t look like I was going to throw up or just got punched in the face 24/7. Mezuma was incredibly energetic and liked to pick fights with Pokémon that he knew were stronger than him. I had my anxieties and insecurities, sure, but it was never as bad as it is now. I still struggled with my stutter, but I never sat and blubbered like I do now. I...I guess I was just happier overall. We lived a relatively carefree life. I didn’t even know that Mezuma could evolve, so for all I knew, he’d be my little Kubfu forever. I didn’t care. Like I said, I didn’t have many cares.

Dad always told me not to go into the backwoods, but I never understood why...I mean, yeah, I did, but I had my own Pokémon now! I wasn’t some baby anymore! Mezuma and I could surely take on the world together! Mezuma always seemed interested in going into the backwoods to train, and Dad hadn’t warned me for a while, so I figured that it would be okay. It was that fateful day that I decided to take Mezuma to the backwoods and train with him.

I just finished eating lunch and told Dad that Mezuma and I were going for a walk. After all, I always took Mezuma outside and let him get fresh air. To Dad, this was just one of those occasions...if only he knew what was going to happen. This normal day was going to become a horrible one.

My heart pounded as Mezuma and I made our way to the backwoods. I made sure that no one was around. If Dad, Gordie, Melony...or really anyone in Circhester saw us, I’d be in trouble. The snow was rather heavy that day. It was a little hard to see and it was rather cold outside, but I promised Mezuma, and I didn’t want to break that promise. We got closer and closer to the backwoods...and I could almost hear the negative energy coming from it. I was starting to have second guesses, but Mezuma kept tugging at my hair and nudging me forward.

We stepped into the backwoods. It was still daytime when we entered...but you’d never know. The trees made it look like it was dark outside. The only thing we could hear was the howling of the wind as the snow got heavier and heavier. Now I could hardly see anything in front of me. I could only see white snow, as well as the shadows of strange Pokémon passing by. Mezuma didn’t even look like he wanted to be here anymore. He was trembling, but he was ready to fight. My heart was pounding. I knew that something wasn’t right.

This one shadow in particular kept disappearing and reappearing...it would get closer and closer every single time I saw it until it seemed to be gone for good. Mezuma was starting to tremble even more and was acting up. Even though it seemed like everything would be okay, the eye of the storm is often calm.

First, I heard the rustling. Now Mezuma was really starting to freak out. He was punching at nothing, growling, trembling so harshly that I thought he would just end up falling over. Then, the horrible, low rumbling started. Sometimes, when I’m trying to go to sleep at night, I can still hear the rumbling. I couldn’t see any Pokémon shadows, but the rumbling was loud. Whatever it was, it was obviously close.

For a split second, just for a sliver of time, the rumbling stopped, and I thought that things would be okay again...but I wish I could go back in time and tell myself how wrong I would be. After that split second passed, a black, hairy tendril shot out of the bushes and struck me like a whip. It initially hurt, but that was before my adrenaline kicked in...after that, I couldn’t feel anything. I was too afraid to feel. Mezuma let out a piercing cry and tried to fight off the attacker, but before he could, other Pokémon decided to battle him while the king of the backwoods claimed his next victim.

The Grimmsnarl, probably one of the largest of his species, jumped out of the bushes, just continuously striking me with his tendrils, trying to catch me and get me knocked down...either that or he was just having fun with me. Sometimes, he would wrap one of his tendrils around one of my arms or legs and really get it in there, but I somehow managed to escape. For once in my life, I was actually being strong. I looked down and saw that I was bleeding, I felt like I was going to faint, my adrenaline seriously kicked in...but oddly enough, while it hurt...it wasn’t excruciating. It was almost like some of my nerves just...shut off. Mezuma managed to fight off all of the Pokémon and actually fended off Grimmsnarl for a while, obviously wanting me to make a run for it. I didn’t want to leave without Mezuma, but I knew that he had more of a chance of making it out of the attack alive than I did. I took off, I  _ did  _ make a run for it...but the thing is, in the initial struggle against Grimmsnarl, he had me running all over the woods. I couldn’t just go out the way I went in. I don’t know what happened to Mezuma, but I heard Grimmsnarl chasing after me...that only made me run faster. I didn’t get very far, though...I soon found myself face-to-face with the trunk of a tree. I almost crashed into the tree...and honestly, looking back on it, I really wish that I would have. I turned around, saw Grimmsnarl getting closer and closer...I saw that Mezuma was chasing after him, and I tried to swerve away and start running in a different direction, but this was my downfall. Because of how long my hair was, Grimmsnarl was able to grab me. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to the ground. Mezuma let out another cry and gave Grimmsnarl a decent blow to the side, but the gargantuan beast just shook it off, and a small group of Thievul decided to pursue Mezuma while Grimmsnarl finished the attack. 

He slammed his hand down on my chest, his green, spindly fingers on the verge of digging into my neck as he secured my upper body in place with his tendrils. His own strong legs kept mine pressed into the ground. He continued to let out that low rumble as I was forced to look at him. It was either that, or the red-stained snow. I could still hear Mezuma fighting off the Thievul. Grimmsnarl’s mouth was open. He was panting. He was drooling on me. I could see the murder in his eyes. He lunged, his hand went around my neck, and before I could fully react to it, everything went white...and then everything went black. I’m fairly certain that Grimmsnarl intended to kill me...but that obviously didn’t work, as I’m sitting here writing about it now.

I don’t know how long I was out, but I woke up in a hospital bed. I was hooked up to a bunch of different machines. My whole body was filled with something that I could only describe as a mild burning sensation, stronger in some places than others. About five people, all presumably medical staff, were staring at me. One of the nurses asked me if I needed anything, and the first thing I asked for was to see Dad.

One of the staff members stayed in the room while the others left. Not much later, Dad ran into the room. When we saw each other, neither of us really said anything. We just stared at each other before Dad walked closer to the bed, knelt down, rested his head on my shoulder, and...cried. There’s very few times that I’ve seen Dad cry in my life, and this was one of them. In between his sobs, he mumbled something about how no one thought I was going to make it. Dad wasn’t the only one who came in the room. The chairman came in next, then Melony and Gordie, then Raihan, then finally, Leon came in, carrying Mezuma in his arms. Piers never showed up. Mezuma most certainly didn’t come out of it unscathed, but he came out better than I did. He’d been cleaned up and treated, and slowly, Leon put him into my arms. As soon as we felt each other, we embraced. Mezuma was careful so he wouldn't crush me, especially in my frail state, and I was careful so I didn't open any of his wounds. As I held Mezuma and Dad regained his composure, I looked right into Leon’s eyes, and that’s when it started. I felt the jolt. I felt the fluttering Butterfree. The day I woke up from the Grimmsnarl attack...I fell for Leon.

From what everyone said, after I whited out, Grimmsnarl continued his attack and left me for dead. Mezuma fought off other wild Pokémon until he’d drained every ounce of strength he had, then once he knew he couldn’t go any longer, he just curled up in my arms and fell asleep. If we were going to die, we were going to die together, I guess. Apparently, after it had been hours and I hadn’t come home yet, Dad rightfully started to get nervous. He called my friends, asked if any of them had seen me, and they all said that they hadn’t. Fearing the worst, Dad got a few people together to search for me. Gordie was the brave soul who was going to search the backwoods, and upon feeling the familiar presence, Mezuma woke himself up, found Gordie, and led him to me. When I tried to figure out exactly what Grimmsnarl did, Dad just said that he attacked me, and it wasn’t until I had a one-on-one visit with Raihan that  _ he _ finally told me the whole thing. It’s...not worth repeating. Overall, I was in hospital for a week, as I had both injuries and sickness due to exposure to heal from. As soon as I got out of hospital, I cut my hair. I instantly regretted my decision afterwards and cried in my room for about three days, but if my hair wasn’t so long, Grimmsnarl would’ve never been able to grab me, to pin me down...and I could’ve gotten away from him. The day I cut my hair was the day I became a new person. I tried to grow my hair back, but...it just wouldn’t. I don’t think it’s grown since the day I cut it. I put on weight, I grew jumpier, my anxiety got even worse...I lost every ounce of beauty I once possessed.

Woah, did I go off on a tangent there. Sorry about that, I’m just finally comfortable enough to talk about the whole Grimmsnarl incident now. Even though the battle overwhelmed me, I was still able to take pictures that were...decent, I guess. As good as a photo from Spikemuth can be, I guess. The girl ended up winning the battle...now she was going to have to start training for Raihan. Poor lass. Raihan’s going to be ruthless this year, I can just feel it...and the other Challengers have Harvey to blame. Well, at least this Challenge won’t end up like last year’s. At least Leon will actually get to battle  _ someone.  _

Speak of the devil, and he shall come. The girl wasn’t even done shaking Piers’s hand before the Team Yell Grunt informed him that “that Motostoke boy” just came in. It had to be Harvey. The Team Yell Grunt looked nervous. Piers didn’t, though.

“H-How do you feel? Are you n-nervous? Confident?” I asked. At this point, Piers had pulled up a chair for me, even if it  _ was _ a broken one.

“Nah, I don’t really care. My battles...they’re the inspiration for my music, y’know. Sure, I do love me some good wins, but...I take it like this: I win, I have a song idea. I lose, I have a song idea. Do all of these ideas become a reality? Well, no, but it’s the ideas that are important. It’s better than havin’ me sit and sulk, ain’t it?” Piers asked, apparently not learning from his mistakes, as he leaned back on the chair again as he continued to fiddle with his choker.

“Well, I-I suppose it is…” I said.

“Besides, I ain’t gonna be here much longer, anyway. With yer dad decidin’ to sponsor Marnie for next year’s Challenge, assumin’ that she doesn’t end up winnin,’ I just might have someone to take my place. I always told myself that I’d only be Gym Leader until Marnie was old enough to take over, anyway. We’re workin’ to bring life back to this place, and somethin’ tells me that she could really do that as Leader. I’m workin’ hard to make Spikemuth an enjoyable place for everyone...but it ain’t my skills as a Gym Leader that’s doin’ it,” Piers said. I forgot how talkative he is. He doesn’t seem like the type that would be, but he is.

“I-I’m sure that she will…” I mumbled, just agreeing with him to agree with him.

“Speakin’ of yer dad...next time ya see him, tell him that I’d really like to have him over for some recordin’. Lemme tell ya, Mads, I’ve never met a bassist like him, I’ll say that. I have a couple of ideas that I’d like his insight on...and a couple of songs I was hopin’ he’d play in.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him.”

“Not just him, though...it’s been a while, but my offer of havin’ you record a few singles with me still stands, Mads.”

I didn’t say anything. I didn’t really even  _ do _ anything. Piers was telling me to forget about the past, but here he was, constantly reminding me of it. Piers always said that I had a good voice. When he first got into songwriting, he even got me to sing for him. It embarrassed me, but I would do it. I used to love to sing. I still do...but I just prefer to do it in private instead of plaguing other people’s ears. Even if I do have a nice voice, why should I sing? This cursed stutter prevents me from ever doing well. I didn’t want to get Piers’s hopes up, then just let him down because I can’t say a sentence longer than ten words without tripping myself up. If I even have trouble  _ speaking, _ why on earth would I try singing in front of people? Piers always told me that I could be a movie star with my looks. He always told me that I could be a good singer...but those dreams, if they ever existed, are dead. I’m a photographer, and I always will be. It’s the only thing that I’m even passable at. I have no skills whatsoever. As much as I want to go into music, I just...can’t. I want to continue Dad’s legacy, become a musician like him, but I’m just not sure if I have what it takes. I want to sing, want people to enjoy my singing, but I’m just so...scared.

Harvey sped his way through the Team Yell Grunts, and before I knew it, it was time for the battle. With every badge he receives, the fire in Harvey's eyes grows brighter and brighter. I remember meeting him for the first time. I remember how shy he was when he first battled Nessa...but now, now that he was facing Piers...he already got so far, and the look on his face let Piers know that he went into this battle with the intention of winning it. His Dynamax Band still slides down his arm every time he raises it. He still has the habit of saying “ummm” all the time. He’s still not very intimidating...he’s still Harvey. Even through the fierce fire, the determination, the maturity...he’s still Harvey. He’s still the little boy I rode the train to Hulbury with. I never thought that someone like him would make it to Piers of all people. Melony is a major roadblock to a lot of Challengers, but Harvey slid right past her. Would he be able to take on Piers? Well, I’d be the one to experience it.

Piers, like his younger sister, isn’t a very animated person, to be honest, but I could tell that he was going all-out during the battle. He was loud. He shouted. The Team Yell Grunts all shouted. Harvey shouted. Because we were in such a small area and everyone was making so much noise, I easily got overwhelmed and had to cover my ears quite a lot. I mean, seeing Piers so animated and spirited was great for my photos, but because of how loud everything was, in the middle of the battle, I started panicking...and no one noticed! I missed out on a few great shots because I was too busy trying to calm myself down. I have no idea how a Gym Leader, a Challenger, and a group of like 12 people managed to be louder than an entire stadium filled to the brim with people from all over the world, but they did. 

By the time the battle was over, my heart was pounding, my stomach ached, my head hurt from extensive hair tugging, and I had to take my jacket and beret off because it felt like it was 90 degrees out. As expected, Harvey once again claimed victory. He received his seventh badge from Piers. He only has one more wall to kick down...and that wall is Raihan, a wall that not many Challengers manage to destroy. With every Gym Leader Harvey defeats, the more and more I start to believe that he might  _ actually  _ end up defeating Leon. Is...is that possible? Is it? I don’t know. Every time I see Harvey, especially when he wins big battles like this one, I debate with myself. To stop myself from going on another ramble that takes up about 25 and a half pages, I’ll just say that the future is uncertain. For all I know, Harvey may end up losing to Raihan.

If I’m being completely honest with you, the rest of the morning is one that I’d consider pretty underwhelming. Piers and I didn’t really talk that much. Things were still awkward between us. I was really struggling with how I was supposed to feel. I still just...whenever Marnie told me that Piers didn’t want to talk to me back in March, I thought that he was still mad at me for abandoning him. I thought that he didn’t want to talk to me...and I thought that I ruined him, honestly. While I certainly don’t want to ruin Piers’s life or anything and I’m glad that he’s all right...the fact that he just wants to forget all about our relationship just crushes me! I’d almost rather have him be mad at me then have him refuse to acknowledge that it ever happened. I mean, like I said, I know that I’m not in love with Piers or anything, but...even if I didn’t love him, that doesn't mean that I wasn’t happy with him. I mean, nullifying the relationship does have its perks; for example, if I tell a future date that I’ve never dated anyone before, I’m  _ technically  _ not lying, and while I still feel nasty for lying to Dad, I don’t feel  _ as _ nasty. That, and I can see Piers as a coworker rather than an ex...but still, I just find it strange. Piers is the one that was in love with me and he’s the one that’s gotten over it already! I’m the one that was really never in love with him, but  _ I’m  _ struggling! Sitting and reminding myself about it won’t help me heal, though. I need to get over it. Piers and I will never be as close as we were in the past. Grimmsnarl strained our relationship. I...just couldn’t wait to get out of Spikemuth. I couldn’t wait to just drown out my sorrows and forget about Piers. 

Like I said, the rest of the morning was uneventful. My wish from earlier came true, as by the time I had to leave Spikemuth to go and take care of Flapple, I had taken pictures of everyone that needed their picture taken. Piers ended up knocking out the third Challenger that I usually get photos of, so this brought my count down to two. At least I wouldn’t have to be in this freakin’ place for another year. It’s not like I would come here willingly...right?

Piers wished me good luck, and a few Team Yell Grunts escorted me out of the city. I passed by the group of children, and they all gave me a huge, friendly goodbye. It...it just warmed my heart. These children, they don’t have a lot, but they smile more than I do. They’re happy. Maybe I could learn a lesson from them.

I let Mezuma out of his ball, and we started to walk back to Circhester, this time taking the Route 8 path, as I still wanted to hunt for the shiny Falinks, but, alas, I didn’t see one. It figures. I was already in a nasty mood, so I just assumed that I missed them.

Once we were back in Circhester, Mezuma went down to the basement to train while I went upstairs. I was going to edit the photos and send them off to the chairman, but first, I had some things that I wanted to do. Once I got in my room, I put my camera down beside my computer, but went to the other side of my desk, grabbing an old letter box. It’s an antique that my grandparents gave me as a gift when they visited me. Inside were all of the old love letters and miscellaneous writings that Piers sent me over the years. I grabbed the box, went in Dad’s room, picked up a box of matches that he keeps, and made my way outside, being sure to open the door rather quietly so I didn’t have Mezuma freak out on me. Once I was outside, I went around back, opened the box, and without even looking at the writing on the pages, I crumpled them up into a huge ball, threw them on the sidewalk, lit a match, and set them on fire. If the relationship between myself and Piers never happened, then neither did any of this crap. I couldn’t even watch the pages burn. I wasn’t worried about leaving the fire unattended, as the Circhester snow would eventually put it out if it didn’t put itself out, and the wind would eventually blow the ashes away. After lighting up any existing evidence of my relationship with Piers, I went back inside and found a new purpose for the letter box. I filled it with some miscellaneous photos that I’d taken over the years and didn’t have any space to display. That’s how it’s always been. The photos have always been there. Nothing else.

I went to my dresser and grabbed some more casual clothes, going to change into them...but as I undressed and was left only in my underclothes, I couldn’t help but make my way to the mirror. I have a full length mirror in my room, so I saw everything. I saw every single imperfection. I looked to the side. It’s where all of my pictures are on display...well, at least all of my pictures of myself. Not one of them is modern. All of them...they’re from when I was younger. When I was prettier. If I’m being completely honest, I idolize my younger self. I...I just don’t understand how someone who was once so beautiful could turn into  _ this! _

I grabbed one of the framed photos off of the table. I looked at the girl in it. It wasn’t me. I didn’t know who it was. It couldn’t have been me. She looks so carefree, so lofty, so happy...she looks like the definition of beauty. Everything about her is absolutely perfect. But...now she’s gone. She’s gone, and she left no trace of who she used to be. My hands trembled as I held the picture. My free hand clenched into a fist. I lifted the picture up. I was ready to slam it on the ground, but before I could, I calmed myself down and put it back on the table. I just fell to my knees and cried. Even with how much of a crybaby I am, this was the hardest I’ve cried in a long time. That beautiful girl in the photos was now kneeling on her bedroom floor, wearing nothing but a bra and underwear, crying her eyes out.

I kept up that pathetic act until a reminder on my phone told me that it was time to feed Flapple and give him his medication. Wrestling into some more casual clothes, I sulked my way downstairs, trying to pull myself together so none of the Pokémon saw me like this. It was pathetic...just pathetic. I’m pathetic. I don’t know why people even read this.

I gave Flapple a new Berry, took out the parts of the old one that he didn’t eat, and gave him his medicine, then made myself a light lunch. I know that being hungry makes me even crabbier, but I felt too sick to eat. After lunch, I made my way back upstairs, getting ready to edit the photos and send them to Chairman Rose. I still felt like I was going to throw up, but I dealt with it. At least I did  _ something _ right today. At least the photos turned out pretty nice.

After I edited the photos and sent them to the chairman, I looked at the photos I took of the children. There was still enough time...maybe I could...redeem myself?

“H-Hey, Scott…” I said on the phone as I immediately got to town with editing the photos. “I-I’m sorry if this is out of the blue, but I have a big batch coming your way, and I need them done pretty quickly. Are you b-busy?”

Scott said he wasn’t busy. He’d be able to do it...so I spent a lot of the afternoon editing the photos of all of the kids. It didn’t take a horribly long time, but I wanted them to be the same quality that the pictures I sent to the chairman are. Once I got all of them edited, I sent a rather large email to Scott, and he said that he’d be on it right away. Knowing that I could now put my plan in action, I changed back into my outside-appropriate attire, went downstairs, grabbed my wallet, put the largest rucksack I own on my back, and called for Mezuma. He came up from the basement, sweaty and obviously confused. I just gave him a smile.

“You and me a-are gonna be running a few e-errands,” I smiled. He still seemed pretty confused, but just decided to go with it. It would cut his training short, but at least he’d get some outside time.

We went through Route 9. As much as I wanted to look for the shiny Falinks, I wanted to get to Hammerlocke as soon as possible. This was important. Like earlier, this would probably be the time that the shiny Falinks decided to appear, but I could care less. I was doing something better than hunting for a shiny Pokémon right now.

Once we got to Hammerlocke, I passed the stadium, passed the club, and made my way right to Scott’s shop. He was in the back, still working on my prints.

“Hey, Maddie!” He said cheerfully.

“H-Hi, Scott. I’m really sorry about the sudden order, e-especially one this big,” I smiled. “D-Do you have any frames for these?”

“I should. Who are these kids, anyway?”

“They’re k-kids from Spikemuth that Dad supports. When I went there for my League duties, they all wanted me to take their picture...a-and they really liked them! I was really feeling down earlier, so I wanted to try to make myself happy by...making o-other people happy, I guess. Chances are, m-most folks in Spikemuth can’t afford n-nice prints like this, so I wanted to give them as g-gifts…” I said sheepishly as Scott finally finished printing all of the photos. Afterwards, he got me some nice frames for the photos and sold them to me, even giving me a discount because he liked the idea of what I was doing. Most people who grow up in Spikemuth have a strange loyalty to it. Dad does, Scott does, Piers and Marnie do...it’s strange, I’ll say that.

I shoved all of the prints into my rucksack, and to be honest, they barely fit. Though, they wouldn’t be in there for very long. We just had to go from Hammerlocke to Spikemuth, after all. Here I was, just hours after saying that I would never go to Spikemuth again...going back to Spikemuth. This only confused Mezuma even more. I didn’t actually  _ tell _ Mezuma that we were heading back, so when we passed Route 9 and continued on the straight path, he looked at me like I was crazy. He even tried to nudge me in the right direction, but I ignored him. He had to stand outside when I visited Scott’s shop since Pokémon aren’t allowed inside, so I guess I really should’ve told him, considering that he didn’t hear my conversation with Scott.

“Trust me, Mezuma, I-I know what I’m doing,” I smiled as I once again went through the gate and entered the dreaded city. Immediately, my nerves told me to get out again, but I had to try to ignore it. What I was doing...hopefully this would change it.

“Hey, Mads! What’re ya doin’ back here already?” A voice asked. It was Marnie. Her Morpeko ran up to me and sniffed me in a curious manner. She followed her Pokémon, looking just as confused as Mezuma. “Are ya missin’ Piers already or somethin’?”

“Marnie, I need your help,” I said as Morpeko ran up onto Mezuma’s shoulders and checked him out. He obviously wanted to swat her away, but he had to control himself. This wasn’t just some wild Pokémon. She had a Trainer, and her Trainer was a friend of mine.

“Really?”

“Y-Yeah...those kids that were hanging o-out with me...do you know where they live?”

“Sure I do. We all know each other here. Why?”

“I need you to take me t-to them. I have some deliveries I have to m-make.”

Marnie just looked even more confused, but she decided to help me out. While Morpeko continued to annoy the crap out of Mezuma, we headed to the children’s houses, one by one. None of the houses in Spikemuth are particularly nice, if I’m being honest. They look like they used to be nice, but time wasn’t friendly to them. I guess that you’re grateful for anything when it’s all you can afford. Also, I figured that Marnie deserved to know what the heck she was helping me deliver, so I explained everything to her. She really didn’t say much about it other than it was “awfully nice of me.”

So, one by one, I delivered the prints to the families. All of the families, no matter how broken they seemed to be, enjoyed the prints immensely. Mothers were in tears. Children were excited. Barren walls finally had something hung on them. They thanked me, complimented me, told me that I was growing up to be just like Dad...but it wasn’t about me. It was about the fact that I was giving these people something that they’d probably have to save up for a long time in order to get. Yes, I lost money that I was saving for my camera...but money can be replaced. Those reactions that I saw as I revealed the photos to the families...those are permanent. I was feeling useless, so I made myself useful. Giving photos to families in Spikemuth might not be a huge thing, but I used what I’m good at to do something for others. I couldn’t stop thinking about how imperfect I was, how angry I was, how sad I was...so in order to help myself feel happy, I decided to make others happy. I mean, I’m no humanitarian, I’m just a photographer who likes to use what she does for good sometimes. Is that so bad?

I thanked Marnie for her help, finally freed Mezuma from Morpeko’s tiny clutches, and I was going to head out before I heard a voice.

“Y’know, Mads, you’re all right.”

I turned around. It was Piers. He was sweaty, looked exhausted, and was standing there, his hands on his hips, a small, chill smile on his face.

“Thanks, Piers,” I replied with a smile.

“Spikemuth is glowin’ tonight because of you. They won’t forget this. I’m just warnin’ ya in advance,” Piers teased.

“I’ll keep that in mind. I th-think you battled pretty well today, by the way.”

“Thanks, Mads. Stay safe out there.”

“I will. G’night, Piers.”

With that, I headed out of Spikemuth once and for all. I still don’t care for the city very much...but it’s the city itself, not the people in it. I’m starting to realize why Dad does so much for the kids. I don’t think I’ll ever do it on the level that he does, but I can finally understand why he’s willing to give so much money. The city’s a wreck, but the people are just as valuable as anyone else in Galar.

Speaking of Dad, on my way back, I bumped into him and Boltund as they were walking home from the club. He gave me a smirk.

“I see you went back to Spikemuth. I thought you hated it there,” he said.

“I...I...uhh…” I mumbled. I didn’t want to lie, but for some reason, I didn’t want to tell him the truth. “I...forgot s-something…”

Before I knew it, Dad pulled me into a huge bear hug, squeezing me rather tightly. As much as I appreciated it...he usually doesn’t just hug me out of the blue like this...especially a hug this tight.

“Scott told me about what you did,” Dad said. “I just want you to know how proud I am of you…” He smiled, ruffling my hair. I didn’t want to tell him that I had to cry for like fifteen minutes before suddenly deciding to do good for once in my life, so I just took the compliment. After our hug, Dad and I walked home, and the night ended just as any normal one does. My initial frustration with Piers mostly vanished, and I finally came to terms that our relationship just...never happened. Though, before I went to bed, I still felt the need to look at the old pictures of myself. I’ll never be like her again, but I was far too tired to be upset about it. I guess that most bad days can end well...but sometimes, you just have to take the reins and make it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 90- June 26**

Once again, my alarm went off at 5 in the morning. Checking my phone to see if anyone happened to find a shiny in the Wild Area, I read the text. It was from Raihan, and it was sent at around 3...I swear, that man never sleeps.

“Your boy’s in Hammerlocke.”

Today was the day. Today was the day that was giving me anxiety ever since I left Spikemuth. It was time to go to Hammerlocke. It was time to deal with Raihan’s shenanigans. As anxious as I was, I was excited. I’m not sure why he insists on calling Harvey “my boy,” considering that I really don’t even _know_ Harvey, but I was excited to see if he would make it past Raihan or not. No matter the outcome, I still wouldn’t be able to sleep, considering that the Semifinals and the Finals are in four days. Whether or not Harvey makes it, at least _one_ Challenger out of the remaining ones should make it to the Finals this year. Now, making it to the Finals isn’t going to ensure that Leon _will_ be facing a Challenger, but it at least increases the chances. If anything, he’ll just be having another battle with Raihan, and the people seem to love that. Or...maybe Melony could end up beating Raihan and Leon will finally end up facing a different Gym Leader this time! I mean, whoever it is, I doubt they’d win, but still, it’s an interesting thought.

I had a lot that I wanted to do this morning. First, I had to get ready and take care of Flapple, then I wanted to go down to the Wild Area and pay Bella a visit, taking the Route 8 path, of course, then I wanted to finally head down to Hammerlocke and do my duties. Raihan’s probably going to give me a hard time, he finds enjoyment in getting me ticked off, but I wasn’t going to let him get me down. If he refuses to let me take photos, I doubt the chairman would care that much. He always posts his own photos of his battle on social media, something I don’t have, and they always blow up. Even if I do take photos, they won’t do as well as Raihan’s anyway. If he wants to think that _he’s_ the League Photographer and can take his own stinkin’ photos, then I’m not stopping him. 

So, I rolled out of bed, almost tripped over Mezuma, who must have decided not to train this morning since I told him that we’d probably be heading to the Wild Area, grabbed my clothes, and headed downstairs to shower. Flapple was just sitting in his bed like he usually does, but Boltund was freaking out over...something. Upon closer inspection, he was just going nuts over a Snom that was sticking to the window. Nothing too bad. I find it kind of funny when he gets worked up over little things like this, so as long as he wasn’t barking, I didn’t mind. It’s not like he can break the window or something. Dad...just hasn’t been in the best of moods lately, so I really didn’t want to make him even crankier by waking him up this early in the morning. I mean, he hasn’t treated me badly or anything, it’s just that this year’s Challengers have really been getting him down. As nervous as I am for the final day, I’m glad that the Gym Challenge will be over soon. Dad will just have more time to relax instead of having to worry about Challengers, y’know?

Even though I made sure that Boltund and the rest of the Pokémon were quiet, I really didn’t have to do so. By the time I was out of the shower and dressed, Dad was sitting at the table, making his coffee whilst also eating some watery oatmeal. Boltund even jumped up on the table and tried to eat some of the oatmeal, and Dad...barely even tried to swat him away. I just felt so bad! Usually Dad never wakes up early. Something was bothering him. Well, I _knew_ what was bothering him, but I didn’t think that it would bother him this much.

I walked over to the table, sat down beside him, and just rested my head on his shoulder. He moved his soupy oatmeal to the side, letting Boltund freely lap away at it as he wrapped his arm around me. He just looked so...sad. Not as sad as he looked whenever I woke up in that hospital bed...but still pretty sad nonetheless. 

“Dad…” I said, looking up at him. “You tried y-your hardest. You work really hard, a-and I’m proud of you…”

“Maddie, as much as I appreciate it...there’s no reason whatsoever that I should’ve lost to her. I had the type advantage over so much of her team. She humiliated me in front of my friends and coworkers...” Dad mumbled.

“Dad...y-you said that you had the advantage over _so much_ of her team...not all of it. Y-You tried your best. She had six Pokémon, and you only have four. She knew y-your weakness, and she used it against you. There’s some Pokémon th-that you just can’t hit, and Gastrodon happens to be one of them,” I replied.

Yeah, the Gym Challenge was pretty rough to Dad this year. Like I said, he usually doesn’t get worked up over wins or losses, but one in particular just really got to him...the battle with Brooke. I guess that from the start, he told himself that he was obviously going to beat her, considering that her entire team is made up of Water-Types. So, throughout the whole Gym Challenge, Dad told himself that she wouldn’t be an issue...but she was. Dad came home that night, said that he had a headache, and just seemed really aggravated, so I left him alone for the night. I knew that Brooke was going to battle him that day, so I naturally assumed that something went wrong with the battle. So, even though I’m terrified of starting conversations with pretty girls, I decided to text Nessa and see if she could ask Brooke about it. Well, it turns out that Dad swept most of Brooke’s team...but her Gastrodon turned out to be too much for him. Dad’s team, at least the one he uses for the Gym, has a horrible Ground weakness, and Brooke used that weakness to her full advantage. Brooke used that Gastrodon and destroyed Dad’s entire team, giving her the final badge...and from what Nessa told me, after learning how upset Dad was, Brooke felt pretty bad...but as much as I love Dad...Brooke rightfully won the battle. She can’t just drop out of the Gym Challenge because she made a Gym Leader feel bad. All of this is just so hard for me. I mean, I think my feelings would be different if I were a competent Trainer, but...we all know that something like that will never happen. 

“Dad...a-are you going to be like this during the Finals? If you sit and s-sulk over one loss...then you won’t get to enjoy yourself during the battles that _really_ count! In the Finals, if you both do well, then y-you’ll be able to have a rematch! You’ll be at your full strength! You’ll be using your best team!” I said, an optimistic tone in my voice. Dad looked at me...but it wasn’t the Dad that I’m used to. It wasn’t John Castellana.

“Just shut up and go to the Wild Area,” he said, turning his back from me and swatting Boltund away from the oatmeal, which he ate about half of. I was heartbroken. I tried to say something, but nothing would come out. Without even eating breakfast, I gathered my things, put Flapple in his ball, got Mezuma, and headed out. I was upset, I was angry...and I just needed to go see Bella. That, and I decided that today was finally the day that I’d take Flapple outside. He’s off pretty much all of his meds, he’s a healthy weight, and he just seems pretty happy in general. I’m not trying to brag or anything, that’s not really my thing, but this is probably the happiest he’s been since he was an Applin...or at least since he evolved. I’m not sure when Emile really started neglecting him, and I don’t wish to know. He'd had plenty of time to recover, and I thought that today would finally be a good day to let him stretch his wings and get some nice, fresh air. Well...I think _I_ needed some fresh air, too.

Not saying anything to Dad, mainly because I was too afraid to, I headed out with the Pokémon. I wasn’t exactly in the best of moods, considering that I was pretty hungry from not eating breakfast. I even changed my plans a bit. I was too crabby to go through Route 8. I just took a cab to Hammerlocke instead.

Once I got to Hammerlocke, I considered going somewhere and getting breakfast, but coincidentally, this is the _one_ day that I didn’t bring my wallet with me. Figures. I usually always keep it in my bag! How the heck did I not bring it?! Typical Maddie. My life honestly just plays out like a sitcom, I swear...well, actually, my life plays out more like a soap opera.

At least I wouldn’t starve, I suppose. Deep down in the bottom of my bag, I found an old, crumpled candy bar from who knows when, and after salvaging as much of it as I could, I finally made my way back to the Wild Area. There’s Berry trees scattered throughout the place, so I figured that I might as well eat some to avoid knocking Raihan’s head off once he purposefully ticks me off. 

Once I was there, I grabbed Flapple’s Poké Ball, freeing the little guy. He sniffed around, and immediately made his way to the Berry tree that grows in Hammerlocke Hills. The leaves rustled and I heard some nibbling, so he was undoubtedly getting himself some breakfast...just like I needed. Unfortunately, the Berry tree’s a little far away from where Bella usually hangs out...I wanted to see Bella, but I didn’t want to leave Flapple by himself in case something happened to him. I was going to ask Mezuma if he could watch Flapple for me, but of course, by the time I even thought of that, he was already starting his morning training.

So, as Flapple nibbled on his breakfast and I stayed close to the tree, occasionally looking over to see if Bella would pop her head out and at least show me that she was around. There were some other Trainers in Hammerlocke Hills, and one was relatively close to the patch of grass that she lives in, so I didn’t think that she’d do it...but I couldn’t just _not_ watch out.

Eventually, as Flapple nibbled away, while he was probably sorting through the Berries to find his favorite, one fell from the tree. It was a Mago Berry, which is a sweeter one. Flapple, unlike Appletun, aren’t very fond of the sweeter ones, much preferring the more bitter or sour tastes. I, however, love sweet Berries, so I thanked him and took it off the ground, getting ready to dig in...when I heard a voice calling for me.

“Maddie, don’t you dare eat that!”

I don’t think my head ever turned as fast as it did when I heard that voice. Once I turned around, I saw Bede walking towards me. Well, at least I didn’t have my phone out. Last time I bumped into him, I told him that it was broken, which is why I wasn’t replying to him. I still held the Berry, but didn’t take a bite out of it like I was going to. Bede strutted his way over to me, a Hatenna on his shoulder. Really? He had a Hatenna? I mean, I’m not judging, but I didn’t think he’d have a fairy of all things.

“What are you doing? Don’t you know that you’re too good for something like this?” Bede asked, crossing his arms. I looked over at Mezuma. Now, he wasn’t training. He was staring. Observing.

“No, I don’t, Bede. Enlighten me,” I replied. Okay, that came out kinda rude. I didn’t mean to be. As crabby as I was, Bede...I just, like I said, I just can’t find the strength to be mad at him or dislike him. He’s just...so...attractive! 

“Well, for one thing, you’re sitting and eating Pokémon food. Last time I checked, love, you’re not a Pokémon. Why don’t you go into the city and actually get yourself something decent...or, why didn’t that hot-shot father of yours make you something like a responsible parent?” Bede asked sassily. If this were almost anyone on almost any other day, I would have left the conversation, but it didn’t help that I was already upset with Dad and that it was freaking Bede that I was talking to.

“W-Well...Dad’s kinda depressed right now...so he told me to go to the Wild Area before I had the chance to get breakfast. I-I was going to get something in Hammerlocke, but I left my wallet at home,” I said.

“What? He has no right to just not feed you like that. You’re his responsibility. He signed up for it when he decided to keep you.” Wait... _keep_ me? What did he mean by keep me? I knew it. He _did_ want to get rid of me. I knew it. With how much of a problem child I am, I’m surprised he _hasn't_ gotten rid of me yet.

“B-Bede, it’s not that big of a deal. H-He’s just...stressed out, is all…”

“Nonsense, love. I’ll make sure that you get some _real_ food in that stomach of yours. Come, Maddie, let’s go.”

“W-Wait! My Pokémon are still here!”

“Well, get them. Don’t keep me waiting.”

I called for Flapple, and he obediently made his way out of the tree, taking one last bite of a Berry he was holding before tossing it back into the tree. I heard some kind of cry, along with more nibbling, so I assumed that a Skwovet or a Greedent grabbed the Berry and was finishing the job that Flapple started. I didn’t have to call for Mezuma. He made his way up, still looking Bede over. The two scowled at each other, and to avoid a fight breaking out between them, I put Mezuma back in his ball, Flapple following him. 

Bede and I then went to Hammerlocke, and he led me to some kind of restaurant. It was one that I never actually visited. It was family-owned rather than being part of some kind of big chain, and from what I could see on the menu, they specialized in breakfast and lunch. The prices weren’t cheap, but they weren’t expensive, either. I offered to pay Bede back once I got my wallet, but for some reason, he took offense to it and asked why I just wouldn’t allow him to treat me. I mean, I didn’t think that I was rude, but I was just so hungry that sometimes I spoke without thinking. I know that I said Mezuma can get hangry, but if we’re being completely honest, I can, too. Dad doesn’t eat a lot when he gets worked up, and since he’s really my source of food, when he said that he wasn’t in the mood to cook and got takeout with the Gym Trainers before he came home yesterday...I had a crappy dinner. Still, since someone else was paying, I chose to order something rather small.

While Bede and I were waiting for our food, we were just kinda talking about the chairman and next year’s Gym Challenge when he suddenly whipped out his phone, typed something in, and shoved it in my face. He had one of the newest smartphones pulled up. Apparently, the camera was supposed to rival that of the camera that I use now...but I’d have to actually use one to believe it. I’m happy with my equipment, so I never put any thought into it...especially because of the price. It was pretty expensive, but still not as expensive as one of those Rotom Phones that Raihan and Hop have. If we’re being completely honest, if I wanted it, I could buy it in full...but I’m saving up for my other camera so I can finally take pictures of Pokémon that live underwater. I’m not exactly sure why he was showing this to me, considering that there’s adverts for it all over Galar.

“Y-Yeah, it’s a pretty nice phone. I’m a b-bit skeptical about their claims for the camera being j-just as good as mine, though,” I smiled, trying to keep my cool. The smell of the cooking food was driving me insane.

“Well, I do believe that soon, you’ll be able to see for yourself,” Bede smirked. Good lord...that smirk...it made me feel paralyzed…

“What do you mean?” I asked, raising a brow.

“It’s quite obvious. I’m going to buy it for you. Last time we met, you told me that your phone was unusable, and from what I can see, it still is. It’s obvious that you need a replacement. So...I’ll provide you with that replacement when I win enough battles to gather the funds,” Bede said. He just had this...pride to him that I really don’t understand.

Oh crap, here came another guilt trip. I’m just...such a liar! I lied to Dad about Piers, and now I lied to Bede about my phone being broken when it actually isn’t, and he’s trying to save money to get me a new one! To get me a _nice_ one! Okay, admittedly, my phone’s a bit on the older side and doesn’t have the fancy newfangled features that the newer smartphones do...heck, the camera on my current phone is absolute crap, which is surprising for someone who loves photography as much as me, but...as old as it is, I don’t think I need a new one...and when I decide to get a new one, I’ll get it myself! Bede doesn’t have to waste his money on me! He has better things to buy...like, NOT A NEW PHONE FOR MADDIE FREAKING CASTELLANA.

“B-Bede…” I cried, “you don’t have to do that! I-I make money! I can j-just get myself a new phone!”

“Oh, love, you don’t have to lie to me. If you had enough money for one, you’d have one by now. Besides, if I do this for you, then the chairman will see that I _am_ the real deal and he won’t have an ounce of regret when he sponsors me for next year’s Gym Challenge!” Is...that why he was doing it? To get the chairman to like him even more? He’s not doing it because he likes _me?_

“Bede, please! I-If you want to get me a new phone, that’s very kind of you, b-b-b-but it doesn’t have to be _that_ one! Just...something cheaper!” I don't _want_ Bede to buy me a new phone, but if he insists on doing so, I don't want him to buy me the second most expensive phone in all of Galar.

“Maddie Castellana, don’t you dare challenge me! I have high expectations for myself, y’know. I do believe that I can do it.”

I shut up after that. I _wasn’t_ going to challenge him. I didn’t want him to yell at me. Bede’s really scary when he yells at me.

“Tell me, love, how much money does your father make as a Gym Leader? Surely with a salary like that, he’d be able to afford to buy you a new phone.”

“I-I don’t know how much he makes...but it’s not all his fault! The chairman is my godfather, you know. If I r-really needed a new phone, I could ask him, too. He b-bought your phone, didn’t he? If he can p-pay your phone bill, surely he can pay mine.”

“Don’t you dare! The chairman is a very busy man, you know! I don’t know why you would even think about pestering him with your petty issues. That’s what your actual father is for!” Bede scolded. With that, the waitress brought our food out...and Bede was lucky that she did. I was getting hungrier, crabbier, and if she wouldn’t have brought the food out, I probably would have ended up either snapping or breaking down. It sounds dramatic, I know, but it’s true. I need food just as much as I need sleep. Eating, sleeping, and crying are the things I do best. My whole life is just eat, sleep, cry.

At least Bede and I stopped fighting after we got our food. I probably didn’t look very appealing or ladylike with how I shoveled my food down, and the fact that I’m chubby doesn’t help, but I didn’t care. It just felt nice getting some food in me. I needed to eat off my frustration with Dad. I needed to eat off my frustration with Bede...and I needed to eat off my frustration with myself. If I would have never lied to Bede in the first place and just told him that his suggestions were bothering me, he would never be trying to save up a ridiculous amount of money to buy me a new phone...if he even decides to do that. I still don’t know Bede very well, but something tells me that his bark’s worse than his bite. Just because he says that he’s going to do something doesn’t mean that he’ll actually end up doing it.

“So, are you heading to Wyndon after this?” I asked once we finished eating and were waiting for the check. I was trying to initiate a conversation that hopefully wouldn’t end up with Bede yelling at me again.

“Of course I am. The chairman took some time out of his day to meet with me about my participation in next year’s Gym Challenge. He...he still has his doubts, I suppose. I don’t know why he does, I think I’ve been pulling my weight rather nicely,” Bede replied, that same pride to his voice.

“W-Well, do you blame him? I-It’s not often that the chairman decides to endorse someone for the Gym Challenge. He probably just wants to make sure th-that you’re truly fit for it and he’s not just sponsoring you because he likes you.”

“What, you’re saying that you don’t think I’m fit?!”

“No, no! I really do think you can do it! I’m just saying that h-h-he wants to see how much you can do. He wants to see you as a T-Trainer as well as a person…” I mumbled. Real smooth, Maddie.

“Well, at least _you_ believe in me, I suppose. The chairman...he wanted me to do the Minor League Challenge of all things! Doesn’t he see that I’m worthy of the Major League? If I wanted to associate myself with those weaklings, I would have done it myself without the need to ask him. I think I’m quite ready to take on the Major League,” Bede replied. Ouch. He’s hurting almost as much as Piers did.

“Bede, there are s-some very talented people in the Minor League.”

“Oh, you. You should really try to rework your identity. Don’t associate with those people.”

“I’m not quite s-sure I understand what you’re trying to say.”

“Love, I’m saying that you need to realize how much potential you have! If you keep sympathizing with those Minor League Gym Leaders, it won’t get you anywhere. You’re better than that. You are part of the Major League! No, you’re more than part of it! The chairman himself chose you, just like he’s going to choose me. We’re in this together, and I think we ought to work as hard as we can to make him proud. He _did_ call us his children, after all.”

This conversation was just getting awkward. He wasn’t yelling at me, but he was telling me to just change my identity. As much as Dad basically kicking me out of the house annoyed me...could I do that? I have a good relationship with him, and I don’t want to just ditch him like that. Don’t get me wrong, I love the chairman and everything, but he’s not my father. Dad is. I let out an internal sigh of relief when the waitress gave us the bill and Bede paid.

“Well, Maddie, I suppose I must be catching the train to Wyndon. You must be terribly busy with the Gym Challenge, so I won’t hold you up. It was a pleasure to finally be speaking to you again, love,” Bede said, that smirk on his face as we left the restaurant. People were looking. Staring. Please, no rumors. No rumors.

“O-Of course. Best of luck with the chairman,” I replied. With that, Bede was gone. Hey, we might have gotten into a little argument, but he bought me breakfast, at least. I was going to head down to the Wild Area and see Bella, but unfortunately, I wouldn’t have any time. The stadium was opening and people were already starting to enter. Raihan would be blowing up my phone if I was late, so I decided that I’d just go see Bella later.

Trying to make my way through the crowd without making eye contact with anyone, which just made me look even more guilty, I made my way to Hammerlocke Stadium. The layout is a bit different than the other stadiums, considering that the stadium is the oldest in all of Galar, but the security guard told me how to get to Raihan...using directions that were so simple I’m pretty sure Leon could figure it out.

So, I followed the guard’s directions, and soon, I found myself face-to-face with a door that was similar to the ones in the other stadiums. I knew that Raihan was waiting for me, and part of me was afraid to open it. I don’t know why, but it was. Not wanting to be too late, mainly because Raihan would give me trouble if I was, I slowly opened the door, stepping inside.

At first, I don’t think he even noticed me. He was saying something to his Duraludon whilst scrolling on his phone, but I didn’t catch what exactly he said, but I heard the word _Squishy_ , so he was probably talking about me. You know how much I love that. I just LOVE it.

Then, Duraludon noticed me and let out some kind of noise. Though I know Raihan's very well, I’m not super familiar with the species, so I’m not sure if it was a greeting or a “get the heck away from me” noise. But, alas, because of this noise, Raihan turned around. As soon as he saw me, he got this...look. This big, ugly smirk. It was horrible. He put his phone back in his pocket, walking towards me. I honestly wanted to run.

“I’ve been waiting _three whole months_ for this moment...though, if I’m being completely honest with ya, I didn’t think you’d make it. I thought that the chairman would’a sacked ya by now,” Raihan said. He towered over me. Was he being serious? Man...I do stink.

“You’ve been waiting to m-make me snap in front of thousands of people?” I asked. Raihan just laughed and ruffled my hair.

“No. I’ve been waiting to finally show you how _I_ run things. Show you what the League is really like! Squish, up until now...that was just the appetizer. This is the main course!” Raihan said, putting me in yet another headlock as Rotom squirmed out of his pocket, snapping a commemorative photo of the two of us.

“I-If you’re the main course, then what does that make Leon?” I asked. Stupid question. I shouldn’t even mention Leon when Raihan’s around. Before Opal somehow convinced me to vent to her about my love life, Raihan was the only one who knew about my feelings for Leon...and he takes every opportunity he can to tease me about it.

“C’mon, Squishy, you should know this. Your man’s _obviously_ your dessert~” Raihan said in that stupid seductive voice again. “Y’know, it’s supposed to be _really_ hot on the 30th...just imagine what it’ll be like, Squish. That big, sweaty lug of a man, glistening in the sunlight...completely devoted to the battle...which is gonna be with me, by the way,” he smirked. Okay.

“You really think you can beat Harvey?” I asked.

“I think I have a pretty good shot at it! If I don’t beat him in this battle, just wait until the Finals when I have the _real_ team gathered up. This is probably the hardest I’ve ever trained since I did the Gym Challenge myself! I think you’re gonna see your man’s reign end, Squish. Just a shame it had to be the year you got hired. You’re gonna have to take pictures of your Champion getting defeated by his best friend,” Raihan teased. I’m not sure if he really thought that he was going to defeat Leon or not. This is just one of his methods of getting me worked up. He always does it around this time every year. He practices. He knows how to ruffle my feathers, and he keeps getting better and better at it...especially this year, since I was even more insecure than usual.

“If you say so, R-Raihan. I still don’t think you have what it takes, though. Lee’s been the Champion for 11 years now and you’ve still n-never managed to beat him,” I said. For some reason, probably because of my conversation with Bede, I was already a little worked up. Rather than getting defensive like I usually did, I chose to tease back. This usually isn’t something I do...but I was a whole slew of emotions, and like I mentioned back in Spikemuth, I was trying to take the reins and make it work in my favor.

“Well, Madison, don’t forget that the ONLY battle that man’s ever lost in his entire life was against _me_ ,” Raihan said, pointing to himself with both of his thumbs. It was all playful. Raihan’s not one to get easily angered. He likes this kind of stuff. Though, hearing him call me something other than _Squishy_ or _Squish_ just felt wrong. Hearing him call me by my full name, even if it's just playful, was just...unnatural.

“Then...wh-why haven’t you done it again?” I asked.

“Aww, shaddup!” Raihan chuckled, putting me in another headlock and giving me a rather rough noogie through my beret. I yelled at him for messing up my hair, and he just shrugged it off. Rotom snapped a few more pictures, even though I tried to stop him. 

“So, you’re ready for this, huh?” I asked once he finally released me from his grip. Raihan’s someone who never doubts himself. Even if he does, he chooses not to show it. He has a lot of confidence, but he doesn’t express it in the way that Leon does...or even in the way that Bede does, I suppose. All three of them have ridiculous self-confidence, but they all show it differently. I find that strange. At least I’ve been learning more since I was hired.

“You bet I am! It feels nice havin’ a bunch of people admire you, y’know. Not like you know this, Squish, but actually knowing how to take compliments feels nice. Feeling good about yourself and not moping feels great,” Raihan said, suddenly changing the tone in his voice from playful to serious. I guess he has a point. I just...hate compliments. They never seem genuine. I’d rather just have people give me a friendly smile and stay quiet instead of make up stuff that isn’t true in order to make me feel better about myself. It never _does_ make me feel better about myself. Before Grimmsnarl attacked me, I was a person who could actually take compliments, but now...it’s almost like I was reborn. I don’t look anything like I did before he attacked me, and I hardly act like I used to. It’s like...after the attack, all the ugly parts of me, on both the inside and the outside, took over the decent ones. I didn’t say anything. I didn’t know what to think. It’s not like I’d ever change. 

“Anyway...what were you and that kid the chairman brought to the party doin’ earlier? You really had some lips flappin’,” Raihan said, the playful tone coming back to his voice. Crap. Crap. CRAP! Not rumors. Please, not rumors. I can’t handle rumors. If rumors start, I’ll have to resign...especially rumors about me and _Bede!_ I-I mean, I think I’d be able to handle Leon rumors, but Bede? I really hope that this was another one of Raihan’s cruel jokes...and I do mean _cruel._

“W-What?! C-Can’t two people go out for breakfast anymore? I-I forgot my wallet at home, and Dad was being a sourpuss this morning, so B-Bede offered to buy me breakfast because otherwise, I w-w-would’ve resorted to eating Berries off the ground,” I said, crossing my arms defensively. Raihan was trying not to laugh. I could tell.

“You could’ve always called _Leeeeeeeeeooooon~”_ he teased, making stupid kissing noises afterward. “Nah, in all seriousness, you know that he’d come all the way here from Wyndon and get lost five times in the process if he ever learned that you needed something. He likes you, y’know,” he put a hand on my shoulder, but it was oddly gentle and didn’t scare me like it usually does.

“He likes you, too. Y-You act like I’m his only friend or something…”

“Well, yeah, but unlike you, I’m self-sufficient.”

I wanted to yell at him, but I couldn’t find a reason to. He has a point. I probably _would_ die if I had to take care of myself. If I didn’t have Dad constantly reminding me to do things, I’d probably just...forget. I guess that’s why I’m trying to marry myself off so quickly. I can take care of Mezuma, I can take care of Flapple, but when it comes to taking care of myself, I just...can’t be bothered. If it weren’t for my job and my burning desire to have people like me, I’d probably never bathe, hardly eat, and just stay in my room all day. I really only keep up my looks for the wrong reasons. I do it because I want people to think I’m not only beautiful, but stable...and I do it because I strive to once again look like the girl whose photos decorate my room...but this goal seems to be growing more and more impossible with every passing day. My hair doesn’t grow. I can’t lose weight. I don’t have the loftiness or the glow that she had. It’s...it’s like I’m not _supposed_ to be like her. As much as I do believe that things happen for a reason, I don’t want this to be one of those things. I want this to just be a rough patch. I like to think that soon, my hair _will_ start growing...and soon, I _will_ start losing weight, but that’s unlikely. I cut my hair a little over a year and a half ago. I’ve been stuck at this weight for almost the same amount of time. I don’t want to believe that I’m supposed to be like this, but that’s what it’s looking like. I just wish that I could go back in time and tell that beautiful girl that going into the backwoods wasn’t worth it. No matter how upset Mezuma would get, she shouldn’t go...unless she wants to end up looking and acting like me. I’d tell her to run away as fast as she could. I mean, I don’t think that Mezuma and I would be as close as we are now if we would have never gone into the backwoods...but I’d still be pretty. Would that be a trade that I’d be willing to make? Would I be willing to trade my relationship with Mezuma for physical appearance? I don’t know.

“A-Are people really talking about me and Bede? Th-There’s nothing going on with us, I swear. I-If anything, he’s a little too overbearing for me…” I said. Raihan just chuckled and ruffled my hair again.

“Don’t worry, Squish, I might have exaggerated a little. I heard one or two people talkin’ about it, but I wouldn’t worry. Those people probably don’t have anything better to do,” Raihan replied. Still, I couldn’t be sure. I mean, I’ll feel bad if I try to purposefully avoid Bede, but...rumors!

With that, we heard a knock at the door, and a rather young and timid looking staff member popped his head in.

“Uhh...Mr. Raihan?” The staff member asked.

“Lemme guess...it’s time already?” Raihan replied. The staff member nodded.

“Aight, I’ll be over. Squish, you stay here. It shouldn’t be long. I’m gonna _really_ see how strong this kid is,” Raihan said, cracking his knuckles and returning Duraludon to his Poké Ball. With that, he headed out, probably heading to the vault. It’s sort of a tradition, I guess. Hammerlocke’s Gym Leaders have always done their challenges in the vault, though for the actual battle, they return to the stadium. Very few are allowed in the vault, and it just so happens that I’m not. So, while Raihan was sending out his Gym Trainers against the Challengers, in this case, Harvey, I’d just be sitting here...by myself. Great. Fine and dandy.

After a few minutes, the screen, and presumably the jumbotron, switched to a broadcast coming from the vault. On one side of the room, Harvey stood, trembling. For once, rather than looking determined and ready to battle, he looked nervous. He made it through seven Gym Leaders. He was one of the lucky few who managed to make it this far...but it wasn’t over yet. He made it this far, yes, but he could still be eliminated. With what seemed like the entire Galar region rooting for him, there’s a lot of weight on his little shoulders. He probably wants to win for himself and for his Pokémon, but, like me, he’s probably afraid of ruining his reputation and the public’s opinion of him. I don’t know Harvey personally, so it’s hard to say if all this fame has gotten to his head, but that’s certainly an incentive, I suppose.

Anyway, on the other side of the room, Raihan stood with his Gym Trainers, fiddling with one of his Poké Balls. He didn’t show it, but I could tell that he was a bit nervous as well. Now, he would get to see Harvey’s skill in person. Of course, it wouldn’t be against him quite yet, but he’d get to see it nonetheless. He trained extensively for this moment, and so did Harvey. Once, just once, I could’ve sworn that I saw his hand trembling, but it was probably just me. 

The battles started. The audience was nearly silent. They were invested in this one. Usually, there was at least some kind of chatter, but now...maybe it was because of the blaring speakers, but I couldn’t hear anything. Still, through his nervousness, Harvey once again proved to be a very skilled Trainer. The Gym Trainers put up a good fight, and they were expected to, since they went through intense training with Raihan himself, but in the end, they were still no match for Harvey. The audience blew up in praise and adoration for this kid. This was the loudest they’d been in a long time...I can only _imagine_ how loud they’ll be when Leon shows his gorgeous face. I might need to bring earplugs to that one.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, which nearly sent me jumping out of my skin. Raihan made his way in, and I could just tell that he wasn’t feeling so confident now. Still, he didn’t act any different.

“Photographer Castellana, you’re on,” the same timid staff member said. I gulped.

“Wish me luck, Squishy. I’ll need it,” Raihan said, taking one final drink and wiping the sweat from his brow as he prepared to make his big entrance. I nodded, got my equipment, and followed the staff member out onto the field. Everyone in the audience was on the edge of their seats. This is but one of the showdowns that they’ve been waiting three months for. Who will come out of this battle victorious? Will it be Raihan, the tamer of dragons, or Harvey, a nine-year-old boy? The odds seem stacked against the latter, but with his incredible strength, the outcome was nearly unpredictable.

Then, the two made their entrance. Once again, an explosion of sound came from the audience. It honestly almost stunned me, and I had to snap out of my strange daze in order to get the pictures. I tried to get the initial picture of the two on the field, but freaking Rotom kept trying to get the pictures before me and kept blocking my view. I was obviously getting irritated. Raihan just looked at me and stuck his tongue out before grabbing his phone and _finally_ letting me take the pictures. Trust me, I would have gladly let Rotom take the pictures...but Rotom isn’t the one getting paid to do this. Rotom can take crappy pictures, I can’t. Rotom isn’t the one that Chairman Rose hired to specifically do this! I just hoped that he’d keep that thing in his pocket or something while he battled, but then again, Rotom does have a mind of his own. I’d literally have to battle with Raihan’s PHONE in order to get decent pictures. Just peachy.

I made my way back to my position, and the battle started. Raihan’s team is different in that it’s a double battle that makes use of the weather...more specifically, sandstorms. Raihan has this strange obsession with sandstorms, and I’m not quite sure why. He always has since he was younger. Before I found Mezuma and had to rely on other people to take me to the Wild Area, if there was a day where there was no sandstorm, Raihan would refuse to go. Even when there was, as soon as we got there, he’d give me one of his Pokémon to borrow and just...stay in the sandstorm until I came and told him that I was ready to go. I noticed that most of the audience were wearing hats, had hoods up, or had their hair pulled back. They were obviously all expecting a sandstorm. While the battle was still heating up, I followed them and shoved all of my curls into my beret. It looked stupid, like, really stupid, but I’d rather look dumb for a battle or two than get sand all through my hair. Trying to get sand out of hair as curly as mine is a nightmare. Last time it happened, Raihan was the one who caused the sandstorm, so, naturally, he was the one I made get all of it out. It took a good hour to get the majority of the sand out, and even then, I still found little grains stuck in my hair when I washed it. Not very fun if you ask me. Raihan doesn’t seem to care about getting sandy, though.

Within moments, the aforementioned sandstorm was in full blow, and it was hard for me to get decent pictures. The sandstorm, mixed with Rotom’s constant pestering, were really testing my nerves, but I had to keep telling myself that I couldn’t snap. People were watching. This was on live television. I couldn’t make a fool of myself in front of all of Galar!

The battle honestly was pretty even for the most part...but when Raihan got to his Duraludon and Gigantamaxed it, as I fought off Rotom for some decent photos, I couldn’t help but get flooded with fond memories. I mean, I wasn’t around when Raihan actually _caught_ his Duraludon, as I didn’t know him yet, and even if I did, I was like four years old and most certainly wouldn’t even be allowed in the Wild Area...but Duraludon was the first of Raihan’s Pokémon that I met. I was never very fond of larger Pokémon as a child. Because I’m someone who hates loud noises, I guess my brain always associated large Pokémon with loud noises and small ones with soft noises. Dad was still the Minor League Gym Leader, but his team was a lot different than it is now. He only had his Low Key Toxtricity rather than both, Boltund was still a Yamper and too young to battle, he didn’t trade for Softy yet, so he had a standard Raichu, and he used two completely different Pokémon in Boltund and Amped’s spots. These two Pokémon, which I don’t want to name yet in case they come into play later, were huge to me, and they always scared the living crap out of me. I’ve always been short, so as a young child, I was especially short. Every time Dad brought those two out, I would cower and hide behind him, I’d plug my ears, and sometimes one of the Gym Trainers had to come and hold me to calm me down. It was hard on Dad. I know that when I was very young, he really struggled with trying to balance his job as a Gym Leader and his job as a parent. He always says that it was worth it, as he got to be involved in my life and didn’t just leave me with a sitter...but he did struggle. He couldn’t _not_ use two of his four Pokémon just because I happened to be afraid of him, but I’m sure seeing me cowering in fear and having to be shushed by one of his bandmates was saddening and perhaps a bit embarrassing.

When I met Leon, Raihan, and Sonia, though, things changed for the better. Like I mentioned, I usually clung to Leon...but Leon’s Charizard scared me even more than Dad’s two Pokémon did. Don’t get me wrong, Charizard was, and still is, very friendly outside of battle, and so are Dad’s two Pokémon, but keep in mind...I was four years old. I didn’t know what the heck a Charizard was! I could barely comprehend what Pokémon were. I certainly wasn’t thinking of becoming a Trainer at this point in my life. There’s some four-year-olds that have their own Pokémon, and I wasn’t one of them. Pretty much the only Pokémon I cared about were Yamper and Politoed, the former of which I lived with and the latter of which I’ve _still_ never met in person and have only experienced through the media, sadly. Pretty much any Pokémon I came across was bigger to me...but Raihan changed everything.

Though I was a very happy child, I was also a very fearful one, and Raihan hoped that he could change that. I met Leon, Raihan, and Sonia shortly after that year’s Gym Challenge...so as I’ve mentioned before, Leon was already the Champion. Even during the break in between Gym Challenges, Lee had some League stuff to do, so he wasn’t always around, and Sonia did, and still does, a lot of field work with her grandmother. Raihan wasn’t a Gym Leader yet, so he had a lot of time on his hands. I’m not sure _how_ he found out about my child self’s fear of large Pokémon, probably through Lee’s Charizard, but he decided that he was going to help me face this fear. So, he constantly came to my house, sometimes with the others or Hop, and asked Dad if I could play...and, mainly since I think that Dad was concerned about my social skills and my ability to make friends, he naturally said yes, even though Raihan, Leon, and Sonia were much older than me. I mean, they easily could’ve taken me to the backwoods and murdered me or something, but hey, I was apparently socially awkward, so why not?

Anyway, little did Dad know that Raihan was working on toughening me up. We’d go out to play, but on the way there, he’d always insist on bringing out one of his Pokémon. I’d always get a little worked up, but he’d keep telling me that it was okay and that there was no reason to be afraid of large Pokémon. He assured me that they were just as friendly as any other Pokémon, but, of course, I was reluctant. Though, over time, I did start to get used to his Pokémon, Duraludon in particular. I guess that Duraludon and Charizard are really similar in a lot of ways. They’re both rather mean-looking, but when they’re not in the heat of battle, they’re surprisingly affectionate. I know that it sounds funny saying that what is basically a huge chunk of metal is affectionate, but he is...in his own way. He and Raihan are always bumping into each other and horsing around. Though Duraludon wasn’t Raihan’s first Pokémon, that would be his Flygon, those two are nearly inseparable. They need each other, much like how Lee and Charizard need each other...and how Mezuma and I need each other. Well, I’m not sure if Mezuma _needs_ me, but I sure as heck need him.

So, day by day, little by little, I started to warm up to Duraludon more. I didn’t quite form the same level of friendship with Duraludon that he has with Raihan, I never expected to, but it’s obvious that he cares about me, much like Charizard does. Duraludon and Charizard will never love me as much as they love their Trainers, but maybe that’s a good thing. If Duraludon roughed around with me like he did with Raihan, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be alive. In the same way, Mezuma will never form the bond like the one we have with anyone else...if he actually _does_ have some kind of bond with me and I’m not just insane or something.

Anyway, to conclude our little story, it probably took about...well, six months, I’d say, but Raihan warmed me up to larger Pokémon, and while I’m still not absolutely in love with them and much prefer smaller Pokémon, I do enjoy having them around, and I suppose I have Raihan to thank for that. If Raihan would have never done that, what would I do with Mezuma? I never knew that he was going to evolve, and if I would’ve still been afraid of large Pokémon...I don’t even want to think about what would happen. That, and if Raihan would’ve never gotten me used to them, I probably wouldn’t have been able to get this job in the first place! So many Gym Leaders have large Pokémon, and if I were afraid of them, how would I take photos? But...that’s enough rambling from me.

The battle came to an end, and...Harvey proved victorious once again. Harvey was moving on. Raihan was bummed, I could tell by the look on his face, but he was being a good sport about it, at least. He shook Harvey’s hand, and the crowd went wild. This kid, this prodigy, this wonder child...he was moving on to the Semifinals! It wouldn’t be long now. He had four days to train up his team...then it would be the beginning of the end of the Gym Challenge. I was so nervous, but so excited! I want to see how this kid will do. Surely Lee has heard about him by now...and surely Lee’s training his team hard to defend his title, even if it doesn’t turn out to be against Harvey. Man...it's kinda scary to think about. Usually, I was never worried, as I tended not to keep up with Challengers in the past and just relied on my nearly blind faith in Lee and his abilities as a Trainer...and it worked, at least. But now...being forced to focus on the Challengers because of my job and all...I was starting to worry about Lee. Would he...be able to handle it? Good lord, I hope so.

After the battle, Raihan and I made our way back into the room, awaiting the next Challenger to enter the stadium. That battle seemed to bring him back down to earth. I don’t think he expected to lose. I think he expected to be the hero who knocked Harvey, the unstoppable wall, out of the Challenge once and for all...but not even _he_ could handle him. Raihan’s first battle of the season just so happened to be his first loss of the season, too. Though, like I said, he seemed to be being a good sport about it, at least. Though, I saw his hands. They were trembling. 

Not really saying anything, Raihan once again put me in a headlock, his grip rather tight, as Rotom, who I was still pretty peeved at, snapped a photo of us. It wasn’t much different from the one he took earlier, but he always took selfies after his losses as part of his training routine...I guess. He takes them as reminders of his shortcomings, or at least that’s what he’s always told me...I think he just likes taking selfies, to be honest.

“Man...I think I should warn Leon about that kid…” Raihan mumbled to himself as he snatched Rotom, starting to furiously type some kind of text message. “Squish, somethin’ tells me that your big hunk might actually have a run for his money this year…”

“H-He’s not my big hunk…” I mumbled, starting to turn Castellana Red once again. Just...kinda thinking about Lee and the Finals and Harvey...just had me worked up, I guess. Am I really going to have to be the one to capture the moment that Leon loses? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’ll still be madly in love with Lee if he loses, and I think I always will be, but...I just don’t want to have to do something like that my first year! I’ll be able to handle it in the future, or at least I think I will, but now...no way. I guess I’ve never really been able to comprehend the fact that Lee might not be unbeatable. I’ve always poked fun at Raihan and how his fans see him as some kind of immortal, godlike being, but...am I doing the same thing with Leon? I mean, I don’t think I am, I guess I always just imagined Leon retiring instead of getting defeated, to be honest...probably because he’s been the Champion for the majority of my childhood. I don’t know. I’m honestly pretty naïve.

“Just keep tellin’ yourself that, Squishy. Y’know, as sad as you’ll be...there could be some added benefits to havin’ him get beat,” Raihan teased...or at least I think he was teasing.

“Oh, please. I-If Lee gets defeated, you’ll be heartbroken. Who are you supposed to battle after th-that?” I asked, trying to hide my insecurities.

“He’s not going to just drop off the face of the earth! We have more battles than just the televised ones, y’know. Most of ‘em are private battles. Besides, even if your man gets defeated, I’m still gonna try to become the next Champ. If anything, if that kid takes his spot, I’ll have an even better chance. Don’t worry, Squishy, I’ll avenge you. I’ll make sure that kid pays for getting your future husband kicked out of the League,” Raihan replied, ruffling my hair. He could tell that he was starting to get me worked up again. I think he was enjoying it.

“H-H-H-How can you be so sure of that?!” I said, starting to get all defensive. I’m not sure what I was getting defensive about...there was the fact that he seemed pretty certain that Leon would be getting kicked, but he also felt the need to refer to Lee as my future husband. No way. Absolutely no way on earth that something like that would ever happen...right? I-I...I’m just too young for him. I’m a teenager and he’s an adult. Even when I am an adult...he’s six years older than me. Something like that couldn’t happen...could it?

“Well, Squish, think of it like this. If someone ends up beating your man, at least we won’t have to see him strutting around Galar in that stupid outfit anymore,” Raihan said...and he had a point. I don’t mind a lot of the uniform designs that the League has its members wear, but I’m still personally glad that they never gave me one. Most of them, like I said, are tolerable, if not quite fashionable, but...with Lee’s, the head designer just seems like they gave up or were dead drunk or something. Like, the cape can admittedly feel like a little too much at times, I actually quite like the shirt that they have him wear, but...his entire bottom half? Yikes. The man wears booty shorts! Well, that may be a bit of an exaggeration, but I just personally think that the men should all wear longer shorts. It’s just my humble opinion, but I think it looks better on them. Most of the men do wear longer ones, but for some reason, there’s certain uniforms that include the shorter ones, and Lee’s happens to be one of those. Though, to be fair, I wouldn’t mind the shorts that much if it wasn’t for the hideous leggings that they have him wear. Seriously, if he would just ditch those things, he could wear any length of shorts he wanted to and I’d be happy. I don’t want to be weird, but Lee has really, _really_ nice legs. He was absolutely blessed with the best legs in all of Galar. I know I always talk about his big, muscular arms wrapped around me, but his big, muscular legs...nevermind. Just forget I even mentioned that. I mean, Raihan always teases Leon for shaving his legs, but...it’s worth it. They’re so smooth...so soft, yet so firm...oh my gosh, I need to stop. I really need to stop. I’m pretty sure I was fantasizing about Leon in the stadium just as much as I am now. Raihan noticed it, too. I shouldn’t be talking about Lee like that, anyway.

The rest of the morning was pretty standard. A few more Challengers decided to take Raihan on, he won some, he lost some. There were two more Challengers left who needed to challenge Raihan, but my work was done, so during lunch hour, I left. Raihan decided to stay at the stadium for some extra training, and as much as I wanted to go and visit Bella, I had some other stuff that I wanted to do in Hammerlocke before going down to the Wild Area.

After exiting the stadium, I let Mezuma and Flapple out of their balls to stretch before I reached into my bag and pulled out a key...but not just any key. It was a key to Raihan’s house. I’ve had it for a while. Raihan gave it to me in case anything happens while I’m camping in the Wild Area and I need a place to stay or if Dad’s away and I need some company. He said that I can drop by whenever I felt like it, and today, I felt like it...even though he wasn’t home.

The thing is, Raihan’s house is...to put it kindly, a bit on the dirty side. I’m not sure if he just doesn’t have enough time to clean it, doesn’t know how to clean it, or is just lazy, but it’s kind of a tradition that I occasionally drop by and clean his house, I guess. I’m not a master housekeeper or anything, my own room isn’t spotless, but it’s something that I don’t mind doing. What else was I going to do today? I didn’t have any prints to mail, everyone’s busy preparing for the 30th, and Dad’s being a sourpuss. As much as I love Bella, lunch hour probably isn’t an optimal time to visit her, anyway. Some especially daring people might’ve decided to head to the Wild Area to stretch their legs, and the campers who stream the battles on their phones were probably doing their same. If Bella won’t come out when even a few people are around, she most certainly wouldn’t come out during lunch hour. So, Raihan’s house it was. 

Once I entered, the beautiful, inviting aroma of sweat and Pokémon immediately filled me. Absolutely breathtaking...literally. I think I gagged a bit. Though, it wasn’t too bad...it just probably hasn’t been cleaned since the last time I was over here. Raihan’s not an inherently dirty person, so I’m just assuming that his definition of _messy_ is different from mine. Still, the first thing I had to do was get rid of this odor. Even if Raihan didn’t mind it, it made me feel lightheaded.

I didn’t bring any supplies with me, but Raihan has a bin close to his basement door that he keeps a bunch of cleaning stuff in, so I’d just use that. Actually, I think the only time he cleans is when he has important company over...and I’m not important company, so that’s probably why I’ve never seen him do it. Luckily for me, he had some kind of odor eliminating spray that was apparently supposed to neutralize foul smells whilst also being safe for people and Pokémon to breathe in. The last thing I wanted was for anyone to get sick...especially Flapple, who I still consider weak. The spray has a strong citrus scent, and I knew that this would get Flapple hungry, so in order to stop him from licking the furniture, I went in the fridge in hopes that he had some Berries in there. Luckily, he did, so I just grabbed the biggest one I could find and gave it to the little guy, who immediately started going to town. This would keep him occupied and fill his belly, so hopefully he wouldn’t ingest the stuff. Even if it does claim to be harmless, you never know. As for Mezuma...I had to convince him that I was safe and that he could go down to the Wild Area and hunt. He was incredibly reluctant at first, but eventually gave in, probably because of how hungry he was getting. I _wanted_ him to go hunt. I don’t need a hangry Mezuma around when I’m trying to get work done. I know I could’ve given him something out of the fridge...but this isn’t my house. I don’t want Raihan to come home and see that I just gave all his food away. It’s nice of him to trust me enough to let me into his house, even when he isn’t home, so I wasn’t going to overdo it and end up getting kicked out.

After getting Flapple situated, I grabbed the spray, went around the house, which, luckily for me is only one story, and sprayed all the furniture. Luckily, the nauseating scent soon turned into a rather pleasant, citrusy one that didn’t make me feel like I wanted to faint.

The first thing I did was vacuum the floor. Most of Raihan’s house is carpeted, so it tended to get pretty darn dirty. As I worked, I thought some more. I once again thought about Bede and our conversation from this morning. I just really hoped that he wasn’t being serious about buying me that phone. Could...he even do that? He’s like, what, thirteen? He probably couldn’t...but still, if he would...should I confess? Should I tell him the truth? I mean, the problem is, I don’t think you can say something like that in a kind way. I don’t want to be rude to Bede, mainly because I’m afraid of him. He seems to have a pretty short temper. I mean, just look at this morning! He insults pretty much everything I know, insults my father right in front of me, and when I get offended, he gets mad at me. Yeah, there’s no way that I could tell him the truth. I couldn’t just go up to him and tell him that my phone wasn’t actually broken and that I’ve been avoiding him on purpose. He’d probably beat me up. I definitely want to stay on his good side.

So, once I was done vacuuming the floor, I started with the kitchen, which was probably the cleanest room in the house. The first thing I did was go through his fridge to make sure there wasn’t any spoiled food, and luckily, there wasn’t. I also gave Flapple another Berry, as he had finished the first one while I was vacuuming and was starting to whine. As I closed the fridge, I looked at the stuff he had on it and rolled my eyes. He had some kind of advert for a pizza place that closed down like three years ago. Knowing Raihan, he probably tried to call the number to order himself some pizza, learned that the place shut down, told himself that he’d get rid of the advert later, and just never did. Well, now it’s gone, so whoever owns the number won’t have Raihan constantly pestering them and trying to order a pizza.

While I was cleaning the kitchen, Mezuma finally came back from the Wild Area. His fur was still wet from his soak, and he knew that if he tracked water in the house, I’d get pretty peeved at him, so honestly, I didn’t even know that he was back until I happened to move one of the curtains and saw him looking through the window. It naturally freaked me out at first, mainly because I didn’t expect it, but I couldn’t help but laugh. Going into the bathroom, I grabbed a towel, dried Mezuma off, and let him in once I was sure that he wouldn’t get the carpet wet. Once he was inside, he curled up on the floor and fell asleep.

So, after I was done with the kitchen, I cleaned up the rest of the house, room by room. Like I’ve said before, the house wasn’t horrible or anything, it just needed a bit of a touch-up, and it’s not like I had anything else to do. I’m sure I could’ve found something more fun to do than clean a house, but I wanted to make myself useful.

I worked on cleaning the house for a few hours, and once I was done, I was exhausted. I figured that Raihan wouldn’t mind if I took a little nap, especially since I just went and cleaned his entire house for him. I was considering going to Dad’s Gym and crashing on the couch that he has in the back, as I’ve done it before, but he was probably still a bit on the cranky side, so I decided against that. I was a little worried about leaving Flapple unattended, as Mezuma and I would both be asleep, but c’mon, he’s tiny. What could he do? He has no reason to tear up the house. I mean, he may open the fridge in order to get a Berry or something, but is keeping the fridge open for a little while _that_ much of an issue? I’d just be on the couch, so if something happened with him, I could wake up and help out.

So, against my better judgement, I went to the living room, plopped down on the couch, closed my eyes, and within a couple of minutes, I was out. I’m an incredibly deep sleeper, and it’s very hard for me to just wake up on my own. That’s one of the reasons why I set an alarm every morning. If I don’t set one, I could probably sleep all day. I don’t know, my body just struggles to wake itself up, I guess. I’m just a strange person...a strange person whose body doesn’t work properly.

I honestly expected Mezuma or Flapple to wake me up...but that didn’t end up happening. Instead, I felt a rather rough nudge, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that Raihan was staring at me. When I looked out the window, I saw that it was starting to get dark out.

“I see the cleaning lady was here,” Raihan teased. He didn’t question why I was sleeping on his couch. He just...knew.

“Y-Yeah…” I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. “What time is it?”

“The Gym just closed. If you’re quick enough, you could probably catch your dad,” Raihan replied. I shook my head. Maybe it was just me being immature, but there was no way I was going home tonight. Dad’s too cranky.

“I’m not going w-with him. I’m going to camp out in the Wild Area,” I said, just making that decision on a whim. It’s been a while since I camped out. It was a pretty nice night out, so I wouldn’t be too cold or anything. I always keep my camping supplies with my photography equipment, so it wasn’t like I was going to be roughing it or something. I was going to set up my tent in Hammerlocke Hills so I could see if Bella would poke her little head out. I also thought that this would be an exciting opportunity for Flapple. I mean, he wouldn’t be allowed out of the tent unless Mezuma was going with him, but I thought having him spend a night outside and get some fresh air would be beneficial.

“If you say so, Squish. You better tell him that you’re not coming home, though. You don’t want him to worry, do you?” Raihan said.

“He can worry, then. I-If he’s going to be petty like that, th-then so am I,” I replied. Yeah, I’m fairly certain that I was being immature, but I was still mad at him.

“I think you’re hungry. You act stupid when you’re hungry,” Raihan said, ruffling my hair. “You up for takeout?”

I agreed, and Raihan ordered quite a lot of food. Raihan eats a lot, but he also works out a lot, and me...well, I’m pretty sure you get it by now. I usually don’t like eating out more than once in a day, but today was different. I was a guest, and I would eat what my host, in this case, Raihan, was providing. I wasn’t complaining, though. It was all quite nice, and it left me feeling full. Since this would probably be my food for the rest of the day, I did eat quite a lot, but...oh well.

After eating, Raihan and I hung out for a few more minutes, but eventually said our goodbyes and goodnights as I gathered up the Pokémon and headed out, going to the Wild Area to set up for the night. Because it was such a nice night out, there were quite a lot of campers out, but I wasn’t too bothered by this. There didn’t seem to be that many in Hammerlocke Hills, so Bella would probably be safe if she wanted to come visit me. I didn’t go too far from the patch of grass that Bella lives in, and I also stayed close to the Berry tree in case Flapple would want a midnight snack. I set my rather large tent up, crawled inside, and stretched out. Mezuma climbed in next to me, though he wouldn’t be here for long. Mezuma’s not one to nap during the day, but today was different for some reason...maybe he could sense that we’d be camping out? I don’t know, but it was obvious that he still had a lot of energy left in him, so he’d probably go and either hunt or train later...and I kinda wished that he wouldn’t have taken that nap earlier. As strange as this sounds, I don’t bring any type of sleeping bag with me. I usually just bring a blanket...and I sleep on Mezuma. Okay, I know it sounds really weird, but...Mezuma’s just really warm! I don’t know, I just like the feeling of having someone cuddle with me, and though Mezuma might not be the cuddliest...he works. But, since he’d be out training until odd hours of the night, I’d have to somehow fall asleep without him.

It didn’t take long for Mezuma to get bored of just lying in the tent, and within minutes, he was gone. It was just me and Flapple, who was chilling out in the corner. The little guy finally had his fill of Berries, and was starting to shut down for the night. He was drooping. When he blinked, sometimes, he wouldn’t open his eyes. Soon, he tucked in his wings and head, and it just looked like an apple was sitting in the corner of the tent. He was out cold. I couldn’t help but smile.

A while later, I heard something nudging the side of my tent, as well as the soft cry of a Pumpkaboo. Excitedly, I rustled to the opening, unzipped the tent, and gave my visitor a big smile. It was Bella. Of course it was. I wondered if she knew I was here or if she recognized my scent or something. Whatever it was, I was glad to see her! I’ve been trying to visit her as much as possible, but still, it seems like I’m not able to see her as much as I did when we first met.

Bella made her way into the tent, and she curiously sniffed Flapple, who was still fast asleep. I almost forgot that this was their first time meeting. Well, I wouldn’t consider it a meeting. They’d be able to get used to each other once Flapple was awake...but right now, Flapple’s little body needed to digest those huge Berries that he devoured throughout the day. Bella obviously seemed worried about me, as she nuzzled up to me in an almost protective way. I’m not sure, but I’m assuming that she was wondering where Mezuma was. I appreciated her concern. This big girl does really care about me...and that’s something that I never expected to happen. I mean, I expected us to form a bond, but not one like this. It’s almost like she’s one of my own Pokémon. I still think about catching her on an almost daily basis, if I’m being honest, but I still...just can’t do that. I like what we have now, and I’d never want to lose it.

“It’s okay, Bella. H-He’s just out hunting,” I smiled as I stroked the top of her head. “W-Would you like to stay with me for the night?” I asked. Bella let out some kind of coo and cuddled into me more. Something told me that she’d be more than happy to do so.

I gave Bella the blanket to rest on. The night was warm, and if I wanted something to sleep on, I could just use my jacket. She just means so much to me, and I wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. Bella’s used to soft things, whether it be the grass she lives in or Boltund’s old bed. Mezuma and I are used to sleeping on the ground because of our past camping trips, and Flapple uses himself as a bed. She made herself comfortable and gave me a smile.

I’m not quite sure about Pumpkaboo sleeping habits, but I’m fairly certain that they sleep in short increments, both day and night, rather than all at once. I didn’t want her to end up getting bored or feel unwelcome, so I tried to stay up with her as long as I could, mainly because I, as stubborn as I am, was awaiting some kind of apology from Dad, but that never came. I’m assuming that Raihan told him that I was camping out tonight, as he never even bothered to ask where I was. Oh well. Maybe he just needed to be alone for a night.

I’m not quite sure what time it was when I fell asleep, but I’m assuming that it was rather late. Bella didn’t seem to be bothered by the fact that I was dozing off on her. I was with her, and that’s all that mattered. Within the next few days, all of Galar will be preparing for the Finals, but for me, that can wait.


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 94- June 30**

I’d be lying if I told you that I wasn’t freaking out. Today was the day...the day that all of Galar had been waiting three months for. Admittedly, I had a bit of trouble sleeping that night. The uncertainty of it all just got to me. I shuffled around in bed for a little, turned on the telly and watched one of Wallace’s contests at like 1 in the morning because of the time difference between Galar and Hoenn, checked up on my town, curled up with Mezuma for a while, then just flopped down in bed and eventually fell asleep. Luckily for me, I wasn’t planning on waking up super early today, so I at least had a few hours to get my much needed shut-eye. That, and if I got too tired, I could probably get a quick nap in while the Minor League was finishing their stuff up. Still, even as I was sleeping, I was  _ still  _ worrying about the Finals. It just seemed that I couldn’t have peace until they were done with.

Soon, I was woken up by a gentle nudge, as well as Boltund barking. When I opened my eyes, I saw Dad standing in my room, completely decked out in his Gym uniform, much like what I saw on the day of the opening ceremony. Dad and I are once again on good terms, luckily, so I wouldn’t have to deal with him being a sourpuss, and he would have to deal with my petty stubbornness. It’s a win for both of us, if you ask me.

“You look rough,” Dad teased once I finally managed to wake myself up. “I heard you rolling around when I went to get a drink last night. What’s wrong? Couldn’t sleep?”

“Stupid Finals…” I mumbled, rolling out of bed. I saw that Mezuma was gone, but I expected that. “Y-You know I don’t like uncertainty! I-I don’t like not knowing who’s going to win and wh-who’s going to lose. I-I guess that with the Gym battles, it never bothered me because it doesn’t have any real consequences f-for the people I care about…”

“What, you’re worried about Leon? You really think the kids are that strong this year?” Dad chuckled. Hey, he hadn’t  _ seen _ Harvey...but he will tonight! As soon as that kid stepped out on the field, Dad would see for himself why I was so worried. I personally didn't think that any of the other Challengers or any of the Gym Leaders had a chance against that child. It was just a prediction, but I thought that he’d be the one to go up against Leon. Whether or not he could  _ win _ was completely unknown to me. I wasn't betting on either of them simply because I didn't know how a battle between two powerhouses like Lee and Harvey would turn out. I guess I’d see tonight, though.

“Mads, there’s no use worrying about it. None of us know how the battle’s going to turn out. Remember what I keep telling you. You just need to live---” Dad started, obviously wanting me to finish his sentence.

“---a moment at a time,” I mumbled. I mean, that’s what I told Al he needs to do when he gets nervous about something, but I got the phrase from Dad. He always says it when I get worked up about things. If it can work for someone like Al, I’m fairly certain that it can work for me.

“Attagirl. C’mon, I just got done making breakfast. Make sure you get enough to eat, too. We won’t be eating again for a while,” Dad said as we went downstairs. He seemed to be in a pretty good mood today. He made his personal favorite breakfast food, once again passed down from Nonna Estrella, made himself a latte, and made me a smoothie. To my surprise, he had some Berry biscuits fresh from the McGee orchard! Sometimes, when he goes shopping, he goes down to Turffield to buy vegetables straight from the farmers, so he must have picked the biscuits up when he got those. He even gave Boltund some extra treats. I wasn’t complaining. Unusually happy Dad is better than unusually cranky Dad.

After giving Flapple a Berry to munch on, I sat down at the table, and Dad and I had our breakfast, as well as a pleasant conversation...though, Dad made sure to give me my medicine, too. It was nice getting along with him again. I think he was glad that everything was coming to an end for the year. As much as he loves his job, I think he gets stressed out sometimes. With the Gym Challenge out of the way, he’ll have more time to just mess around with his Pokémon instead of purely training them. He’ll have more time to play the bass, to practice his cooking, to spend with his friends and loved ones, and to just relax. I’m happy for him.

After breakfast, I went upstairs to grab my clothes, grabbed my camera from my desk, quickly glanced at those haunting old photos of myself, and made my way downstairs to shower and get ready. Like Raihan said, it was supposed to be ridiculously hot today. I mean, it was even warm in Circhester! The snow was melting, and the snow almost never melts. I checked the weather on my phone, and all of Galar was pretty toasty. I should have figured that it was, as Dad wasn’t wearing his jacket. Usually, he only skips the jacket when he knows he’ll suffer from heat exhaustion if he doesn’t. This also meant that I should probably put cooler clothes on, too.

Because I don’t like showing a lot of skin, as well as because I live in Circhester, I very rarely wear cooler clothing. Usually, if I get a bit warm, I just take off my jacket. Though, when I do wear cooler clothing, I tend to go all out. It makes me uncomfortable, sure, but...I _hate_ sweating. Like, I personally think that on guys, and fit, beautiful women like Nessa, sweat can be attractive, but on a disgusting sack of blubber like myself, it just looks like I’m horrifically out of shape, which I don’t necessarily think is true. I mean, I’m not an athlete or anything, but I do tend to walk very long distances, especially when I’m in the Wild Area. But if I wear shorter, cooler clothes, then less of my sweat will get on them and I won’t be as grossed out.

Anyway, after I took my shower, I got dressed. Honestly, this outfit is unlike anything I’ve ever worn before. I kept my choker and ring, but ditched just about everything else. I’m not sure where the heck I got all this stuff, but I had it, so I decided to put it to good use. First was a rather light, loose-fitting spaghetti strap top that’s primarily black, but it has some kind of...retro lightning bolt graphic on it? I don’t know. It looks like some kind of cheesy 80s thing to me, but I love the cheesy 80s things. Then, some denim shorts that are honestly a bit too short for my tastes, but oh well. After that, I just wore some plaid socks and hiking boots. I don’t own a lot of shoes that aren’t boots, and wearing dress shoes with this outfit would be...odd. Hiking boots were better than my normal fluffy boots, I suppose. I wasn’t going to be wearing any type of hat, and with the heat...my hair would be a wild, crazy mess. In the heat, my curls just...go insane. I can’t really describe it. It’s just not very fun. I mean, ever since I cut my hair, the curls have gotten...fluffy, I suppose, but usually, I can just take some of the horrible mess and tuck it in my hat, but today...the people would have to deal with it. I’d have to deal with it. Actually, I've asked Dad about my hair, and he said that it's some kind of recessive gene...or maybe I got it from my mom. Whatever it is, it's a curse. Seriously, the things are so dang tight! Ugh.

Once I was dressed, I ran my fingers through the mess of curls one last time before heading out of the bathroom. Dad was working on giving Boltund a quick groom. Honestly, Boltund is Dad’s pride and joy...well, his Pokémon pride and joy. During matches, people always talk about how shiny his coat is, how healthy he looks, how energetic he is, and Dad enjoys hearing stuff like that. He buys ridiculously expensive food made especially for the species. He always grooms him, making sure that his coat is soft and shiny, his teeth are pearly white, and his nails are perfectly filed. Sure, Boltund has a bit of a strange personality, but if something were to happen to him, Dad would be shattered. That dog is like his second child.

“Well, you look prepared,” Dad chuckled, giving Boltund one last brush before letting the Pokémon jump off of him. Before I could say anything else, the door swung open, and Mezuma, still a bit on the damp side, made his way inside. He walked up to me, grabbed one of my hands, and put something in it. This was something that he’s done since he was a Kubfu. When he hunts, sometimes he brings me back little “treasures” that he finds suitable. When he was really little, it could’ve been a feather, a tooth, a rock, or...stuff that’s more on the unpleasant side. I’m pretty sure he brought a bone back once. Though, as he got older, he actually started to bring back some pretty valuable stuff that Thievul stole from unsuspecting Trainers and were hoarding. This was no different. He brought me a Nugget! I could sell it at the pawn shop in Wyndon during lunch hour and get some more money saved up for my camera!

“Thanks, Mezuma!” I said happily, giving him a pat. He looked at me. He was obviously expecting something. Of course.

“It’s in the top cupboard…” I mumbled. Mezuma ruffled my hair, obviously copying what Leon, Dad, and Raihan do, and made his way over, claiming his prize: the peanut butter. He’d been eating nearly a jar a day, and Dad and I, in fear that he would either become dependent on us for food or put on too much weight, started to hide it from him...but he did something good, so I suppose I could give him a treat. It was a small jar, so it wouldn’t be too much.

I should take this time to explain a bit more about Mezuma. So, from what I’ve learned about Urshifu, there’s apparently two forms...and well, I’ll just say that I’m glad that Mezuma evolved into the one he did. From what I’ve been told, he’s a Rapid Strike Urshifu, and this means that he’s a Fighting/Water-Type, rather than a Fighting/Dark-Type like the other form. Because of my bad history with Dark-Types, this already makes me rather glad, but it explains a lot. Being a Water-Type explains why Mezume likes soaking, and water in general, so much. From what I’ve learned, this form of Urshifu is also much calmer and less aggressive than its counterpart, and considering that I’m a wimp, I think it fits my personality very well. If Mezuma would have evolved into the other form of Urshifu, I don’t think we would’ve made it. I don’t think that we’d be able to handle each other. I’m not quite sure how the heck you even evolve a Kubfu, but I’m starting to believe that maybe...Mezuma and I were meant to stumble upon each other. Maybe it was...fate? I don’t know. I just don’t know. I’m super grateful for Mezuma, though! Without him, I’d be lost. I’d be a wreck.

After Mezuma had his fill, it was time to head to Wyndon Stadium! Dad and I decided that we’d walk to Hammerlocke, then we’d take the train to Wyndon. Dad put Boltund in his harness, I let Mezuma walk with me, and since we’d be gone for most of the day, I decided to bring Flapple so he wouldn’t get lonely. I packed my photography equipment, put some Berries for the Pokémon in the bag as well, and let out a nervous sigh. It was starting. All of Galar was waiting for this. I knew that the stadium would be filled to the brim with excited people...people who’d probably saved up ridiculous amounts of money to get tickets. In fact, I’m fairly certain that tickets for this year’s Finals sold out before last year’s Gym Challenge even ended. That’s how popular Lee is, I guess. Not just Lee, all the League members, I guess. Everyone, whether they're part of the Major or Minor League, has a crew of devoted fans who would do anything to see them in person. It’s kinda weird to think about, honestly.  _ My dad _ of all people has a bunch of fans. I’ve always just seen Dad as a normal guy...because that’s how he acts around me, I guess. It’s just strange.

Dad, Mezuma, Boltund, and I started the walk to Hammerlocke, when suddenly, much like we did when we were heading to Motostoke for the opening ceremony, we heard a voice.

“Good morning! Would you two mind some company?”

I turned around, though I recognized the voice. It was Melony. The heat obviously wasn’t bothering her, as she was still dressed in her complete Gym outfit. She looked pretty energetic, which isn’t something that I see very often. She was obviously ready for the Finals.

“Of course! Come on over!” Dad replied with a smile. I...wasn’t so sure. I mean, it was just Dad and Melony. Sure, I was there, but...no one else! Would people get the wrong idea? I don’t want more rumors forming, and I most certainly don’t want to be a part of these rumors! I mean, me believing that Melony is my mother is something personal to me. I don’t want random people just assuming that Melony’s my mom! I mean, I’m not even sure! It could be Melony, it could be Oleana, it could really be some Kalosian woman that everyone’s trying to hide the identity of. Like I said, I’ll never truly know unless Dad decides to tell me. I just tried to hide my face and just looked at Boltund as we walked to Hammerlocke. Dad and Melony seemed to be having a pleasant conversation. This might’ve just been me worrying, but...we actually looked like a family taking a walk together. Yeah, that was probably just me worrying.

So, we made our way to Hammerlocke Station, Dad and I returned our Pokémon to their balls, and we boarded the next train to Wyndon. I was starting to show signs of nervousness again. Dad doesn’t really like it when I drink ridiculous amounts of antacid for obvious reasons, so I chose not to do it around him, even though I did have some on me. Instead, I was starting to yank at my hair again. Melony seemed to notice, and she gently put a hand on mine.

“It’s going to be all right, dear. No need to do that," she said warmly. I couldn’t help myself. I felt so nervous. I just really didn’t want to see Lee lose...I was so worried about him! Though, I was honestly more worried about myself. I don’t think I’d be able to handle taking photos of him losing. I just don’t think I’d be able to. It would be different if Lee was just some celebrity that I knew absolutely nothing about, but he’s not. He’s my friend. I know him. Still, I gave Melony a small smile and tried not to fiddle with my hair again.

“You know, John, I believe that this will be an excellent opportunity for Maddie. She’ll get to see what Pokémon battles truly can be. She can truly see the League at its finest,” Melony said, then turned to me. “Dear, I think you’ll be surprised. Yes, you’ve seen the Gym battles, but you haven’t seen us Gym Leaders yet. Once a Gym Leader unleashes their full potential...well, you’ll see. Though,  _ that’s  _ just the Gym Leaders. Leon is a completely different animal. I know you’ve seen him battle, but getting to see him battle up close...I think it’ll change you,” she said, giving me some kind of odd smirk. I swear, if Opal blabbed to  _ another _ Gym Leader...I can’t believe she didn’t tell Dad or something! That woman...she’s insane.

“I-It probably will…” I mumbled. Getting to immortalize Leon’s gorgeous face is powerful enough to change me. I mean, even if he loses, I don’t have to  _ keep _ the losing photos. I can just send them to the chairman, delete them from both my computer and my camera, hide in my room until they’re out of circulation, then finally leave my house and act as if I  _ didn’t  _ have to immortalize the moment that Leon lost. Well, that’s easier said than done, I guess. Knowing me, the “hiding in my room” phase would involve bitter tears and about 3,500 pages of me ranting about how bad of a person I am...yadda, yadda, yadda. The standard spiel that comes out of my big mouth.

“So, what do you think Chairman Rose has planned for the Finals this year? With both the Major and Minor Leagues, he really makes sure to go above and beyond,” Melony said. It’s true. Every year, with both the opening ceremony and the Finals, the chairman really makes sure that the presentation is nothing but superb. There’s even a rumor that claims that he goes over the League’s budget and pays the extra costs out of his own pocket. I mean, I’m not sure if it’s true or not, and like all rumors, it’s best that you take it with a grain of salt, but...on the other hand, the chairman’s a billionaire. I mean, this may be an exaggeration, but the chairman pretty much owns Galar. He has some kind of influence nearly everywhere, in and outside of the League. Even if he doesn’t “own” Galar, he’s definitely one of the, if not  _ the _ most powerful man in all of Galar. How he happens to be friends with Dad, who was literally dirt poor for his entire childhood, is something that I don’t think I’ll ever be able to fully fathom. How a man this powerful happens to be my godfather is even harder for me to fathom. He’s just...always been there. I never really saw him as this rich, powerful dude. I just saw him as Rose.

“Oh, you know Rose. It’s most certainly going to be over-the-top, I’ll say that. Don’t you remember that one year when he had Leon drop onto the field from a helicopter? Or that one time when he had people with sparklers run onto the field and spell the Gym Leaders’ names? I doubt that this year will be any different. He always thinks of ways to get people excited, as if they already aren’t excited to begin with. That man loves Galar, that’s for sure,” Dad replied, smiling. I still chose to remain quiet. I’m not really even sure why. I guess I was trying so hard not to worry about the outcome of the Finals that it was using up all of my brain power.

After listening to Dad and Melony chat about past ceremonies and the ridiculous things the chairman had people do during them, we finally arrived at Wyndon Station. Now, all we had to do was get to the stadium. This would be harder than anticipated, as there were already people flooding the city. Those there for the Minor League were already making their way over to the stadium while those waiting for the Major League just decided to hang around the city. I thought that we’d be hounded by excited people wanting to see the Gym Leaders, but Melony...she had that look on her face. Even if I wasn’t looking at her, it made this huge chill run down my spine. It made me feel uncomfortable, and it undoubtedly had the same effect on other people. It seemed like people wanted to come and greet us, but as soon as they saw Melony, they backed away. I grew more and more nervous, but both Dad and Melony nudged me forward, even if I did try to resist them. 

“I promise, dear, you’ll be just fine. You need to go into that stadium with confidence. This is one of the most important days of the year, and you need to show everyone that you’re up to the challenge of capturing the memories,” Melony said, placing a hand on my shoulder as we got even closer to Wyndon Stadium. I tried to hug her, tried to hold onto her, kind of like how Al holds onto me, but as we approached, she pushed me away. I wanted to immediately run back or go and cling onto Dad, but my mind told me not to. I didn’t want to humiliate myself. The stadium, modeled after a rose---yet another way to show the chairman’s power---loomed before me. Dad and Melony stayed behind, obviously not going to let me turn around and run...and I made my way inside.

Wyndon Stadium was completely decked out for the Finals, even more so than usual. The chairman definitely decided to invest a bit more in the decoration than usual...for some reason. I mean, I’m not complaining. It looked gorgeous. Dad and Melony stepped in after me, the latter placing another hand on my shoulder. The nervousness was rushing through my veins like some kind of drug. I wanted to run into one of the back rooms and just chug a bottle of antacid to soothe my stomach, which felt like someone was just stabbing it. Eventually, Dad went to try to find the chairman and Melony went off to see if Gordie was around. As for me...I was now going to put my plan into action.

I immediately took off, my huge bag bouncing behind me. I was going to try to find a nice room where I could be alone...I definitely wasn’t walking into the room where Leon was waiting. I wasn’t ready to deal with Leon yet. I was still so nervous about him...I couldn’t get him all hyped up and just have him lose in the end. I’d blame myself, I know I would. I’m pretty sure he could hear me run by, but I didn’t care. Hopefully if he did poke that big, gorgeous head of his out, I’d be out of sight. I decided to settle down inside of a room that wasn’t super far away from where Leon was, but was still a decent distance away. Luckily, it wasn’t being used for any meetings, so Oleana wouldn’t be shooting me the death glare like she did when I accidentally opened the door on her during the opening ceremony.

Sighing, I took the heavy bag off of my shoulders, placed it on the ground, and just slumped down. I let Mezuma out of his ball, opened my bag, and pulled out the antacid. After a rather large swig of the medicine, which still didn’t make my stomach feel much better, I heard a gentle knock on the door. It definitely wasn’t Leon. When he knocks on doors, he pounds.

“Maaaaaddieeeee…” A voice mumbled from the other side of the door. Of course. It was Al. I swear, that kid can just sense when I’m here. That, or he smells blood. “Let me in…”

Since he’d probably knock the door down if I didn’t, I let him in. He rushed inside as fast as he could, immediately starting to cling onto me. I saw Mezuma jump and prepare to protect me, but considering that Al’s someone that he’s used to, he managed to calm down very quickly. Well, this reminded me of the opening ceremony, except without the delicious roll cake, unfortunately. 

“What’s up, b-b-buddy?” I asked, gently rubbing his back as he clawed at me like some kind of toddler. I mean, I knew what was up. He was probably scared out of his wits about the Finals...that, and I really haven’t been visiting him as much as I probably should. Look, I try, I just...get distracted. Stow-on-Side just isn’t a city I visit very often, especially with how close to Glimwood Tangle it is. Truth be told, I just have no reason to be there. I know I promised Al that I’d visit him more and everything, but I also promised Leon that I’d respond to his texts more, and that hasn’t happened yet. I just don’t have time! I forget! Leon is one of those people that literally responds to your message three seconds after you hit “send.” Sometimes it doesn’t even seem like he  _ reads _ them.

“Today is an awfully frightening day, isn’t it? I’m afraid that if I sweat too much, my mask will fall off during one of the battles…” Al mumbled. The kid would have it rough in Wyndon’s intense heat today. His uniform not only features primarily dark colors, he also has very long sleeves. He already had his socks rolled down, and while he clung onto me, he constantly rolled his sleeves up, but they just kept falling. That gave me an idea.

I sat Al down, put my antacid away, and reached into my bag. Because people have asked me to wrap some of my prints, especially framed ones, in paper before sending them off, I had some string on me. I wrapped the frame in string to keep the paper on...then just forgot to put the string away because I’m a lazy bum or something. Anyway, I rolled his sleeves up, revealing his paper-thin arms, and once they were rolled up, I tied them off. Honestly, it’s not some kind of science-defying invention or anything, Al could probably do it himself, but I at least wanted to see him a bit more comfortable during the Finals. All of the Gym Leaders were making changes to their attire to fit the ridiculous heat, heck, even I had to, so it’s not like this was scandalous for Al to do so or anything. Still, I felt pretty darn proud of myself. I mean, I was pretty sure that Al would be okay with it. I mean, sure, the public would be seeing his twiggy little arms, but it’s not like they’d be seeing his face or anything. I mean, it’s kinda hard to read Al’s expressions sometimes, so even though he had his mask off by the time I was done, I couldn’t tell if he liked it or not. 

He looked at his arms. Like the rest of his body, they were thin and pale, and I think I actually saw a freckle or two somewhere. I mean, nothing like the sea of freckles that I have on my face, thank goodness, but it was something that I didn’t expect to see on Al of all people. It didn’t take him long to start clinging to me again.

“I guess this is a little better. Thanks, Maddie…” Al mumbled in that lethargic voice of his, resting his head on my shoulder. He was still obviously nervous about the actual battles, but he’s already heard my “pep talk.” I wasn’t going to annoy him with it again. I’m a photographer, not a coach. As much as I like to help other people out, I still have my own issues that I can’t seem to solve. Al would be just fine. He always is. He just hates having to battle in front of people, which sometimes makes me wonder why he even accepted the Gym Leader job in the first place. It’s not like he’s forced to do it or anything. I don’t know...maybe he really does enjoy it. With Al, you can’t be sure.

“I’m worried about you…” Al suddenly mumbled, holding onto me a bit tighter. I wasn’t afraid or anything. Like I said, Al seems to be almost as nervous as I am. It was probably just him. Considering that he seems to care about like 3 people at most, he probably thinks about me more than the average person does, which could lead to some false worries, I’m sure. 

“Oh, c-c’mon, now. Why are you worried?” I said with a chuckle, ruffling his hair. I was trying to shrug it off, but he still just looked so sad. Well, like I said earlier, he always looks sad, but still.

“I don’t want you to get hurt, Maddie…” Al said, staring right into my eyes as he said that. Once again, I saw some kind of strange flash in his eyes, but it wasn’t the usual maliciousness I’m used to. I’m not quite sure what it was, but it was definitely there. I just raised a brow. This had to be Al being Al. I mean, I’ve only genuinely been hurt once in my life, and that was the whole incident. Sure, Raihan broke my rib and everything, but it’s not like he meant to. I had no idea what Al was talking about.

“Al…” I said, trying to cheer him up. I mean, I  _ definitely _ wasn’t starting to get nervous or something. If it were someone like Opal saying this stuff, I’d probably go into full-on panic mode, considering that the woman seems to know me more than I know myself, but...as far as I know, Al’s not some kind of seer...so I just had to take this stuff with a pinch, no, a large handful, of salt.

“W-What do you think is g-going to happen to me?” I asked, holding him a bit closer. He didn’t say anything. He just clawed at me more and buried his face in me. He just...stopped talking. I tried to ask him a few more times, but he wouldn’t budge. This kid…

After what felt like an eternity of Al just sitting, making these weird whimpering noises, and digging his long nails into my skin, we heard the chairman’s voice over the PA system. He said that the Minor League ceremony would be starting soon. All Gym Leaders from both Leagues were to report to their positions. Like during the opening ceremony, the Major League would watch the Minor League from a room, and vice versa. Though, the chairman also said that he...wanted to see me before I went with the others, and gave me a place to meet him. I couldn’t help but blush, as he didn’t have to say that on the PA system...he could’ve just sent someone to find me without announcing it to the whole freaking stadium. Also, as he said that, Al just...clung onto me. Like, really tightly. Mezuma, who I nearly forgot was out of his ball, tensed up. I could see his fur standing up. I was convinced that Al might’ve accidentally drawn blood and he definitely left scratch marks, so before I nudged him off of me and got him going, I made sure to wipe my arms. It’s just...odd. Mezuma doesn’t trust the chairman at all. Sometimes it seems like just hearing about the chairman ticks him off. I’m not sure why there’s this distrust, considering that if Mezuma really did want to be with me, he would’ve been happy with Chairman Rose for allowing him to stay and not sending him back to the Isle of Armor, but he isn’t. I don’t know why. Then, there was the whole Al thing. Well, Al just seems to be in a weird mood today, so I just decided to shrug that off.

“You can stay out if you w-want. There’s nothing to be afraid of,” I told Mezuma once Al finally went to join the other Gym Leaders. Mezuma's arms were crossed in a rather stubborn way, and he let out some kind of huff and stayed close to me...a bit too close for my liking, though.

I made my way to where the chairman said he’d meet me. It was a room that gave us an amazing view of both the field and the jumbotron through the windows. The chairman himself wasn’t there yet, as he was going to announce the start of the Semifinals. While the battles were going on, he’d probably come up and talk to me, though.

As I made my way up to the room, I saw that Oleana, as well as some staff members, were standing in front of the door. It was obvious that the average person wasn’t allowed in this room...but at least for today, I wasn’t the average person.

Upon seeing me, Oleana immediately walked away, probably going back to the chairman. It’s not like I wanted to talk to her anyway. The last thing I need is her snarky rudeness to ruin my day. Good riddance. Anyway, the staff members opened the door for me, and Mezuma and I stepped inside. I looked around. As per usual, people were crammed in there pretty tight, but I could see how spirited they were. There were jerseys. There were banners. I saw some people that painted their faces to support their favorite Gym Leader. Naturally, I looked for people who were decked out in Electric-Type gear. Because Dad’s a relatively popular Gym Leader, there were quite a lot of them. It probably embarrassed him, but his bandmates were there, decked out in their uniforms, holding this huge, homemade banner that said “WE LOVE YOU, JOHN” in the signature bright purple and yellow of the Electric-Type Gym. I think it might’ve embarrassed me more than it embarrassed Dad.

I always get in weird moods on days like this, I guess. I know I defend the Minor League a lot, and I may be biased because my dad’s a Minor League Gym Leader, but what Bede said back when we had breakfast was coming to my head again. He talked to me like the Minor League was made up of a bunch of barely competent babies that don’t even know what a Pokémon is. A lot of Galarians seem to have that mindset, too, considering that Kabu was moved down to the Minor League once. Are Minor League Gym Leaders as skilled as Major League ones? Well, I can’t answer that, honestly, but they’re not dumb or anything! They’ve been considering moving Dad up to the Major League for years now...and with Opal and Piers retiring soon, he just might be. I doubt he’d take Opal’s place, considering that she seems to be pretty darn picky about the person who’s going to be taking over for her, but...Dad and Piers, despite the age difference, are pretty good friends. They both have that Spikemuth pride to them. Maybe, just maybe, Piers will choose Dad to take over for him. I don’t know if Dad would accept that, considering that he seems to enjoy his position as it is, as well as the fact that he wouldn’t be able to Gigantamax his Toxtricity. I mean, he considers himself just as worthy as a Major League Gym Leader, and sure, so do I, but sometimes I just get bothered when I hear people talking down on the Minor League. That’s just me, though. A lot of things seem to bother me. Mezuma could tell that I was feeling a bit down, so he protectively wrapped an arm around me.

After a while, the chairman’s voice boomed through the speakers as he walked to the middle of the field and began today’s Minor League festivities with a brief opening speech. It was really just him congratulating the Challengers for making it this far and stating that unfortunately, only one of them would be able to move on from here. After he was done speaking, some kind of thick fog filled the stadium, undoubtedly Chairman Rose’s doing. It was pretty dang hard to see through it, and by the time it was gone, the remaining Challengers were standing with him, and the audience erupted. They all looked pretty nervous. Two of them were holding hands. One girl looked like she just got done crying. Though, there was one that stood out among the crowd, and that was Brooke. She didn’t look nervous. She looked ready to do this. Even though I wasn’t in the room with her, I could feel Nessa beaming with pride for her younger sister.

The chairman personally congratulated the Challengers by name, then the brackets appeared on the jumbotron, the first two battlers stayed on the field while the others left, and the Minor League Semifinals officially started. After a while, I heard the door open, and when I looked back, I saw that the chairman had made his way inside...and  _ Bede _ was with him. Mezuma held onto me even tighter. It kinda hurt. He just worries too much.

“Good morning, Maddie! Awfully exciting day today, isn’t it?” Chairman Rose asked, gently placing a hand on my shoulder. He didn’t dare try to take me from Mezuma, who still had an iron grip on me. The chairman was just radiating happiness and excitement for the events that would unfold today. I could just feel it. Well, it’s nice that he’s so passionate about his job, I suppose. As for Bede, he stood beside the chairman and just watched the battle, but he occasionally glanced at me. Once, we made eye contact, and he just gave me that smirk. That dang smirk...

“I…I suppose...it is,” I replied, trying my best not to stutter. I’m surprised that Oleana didn’t yell at me again before she left. Actually, I’m surprised that she wasn’t with him. She probably doesn’t want anything to do with me...and knows that  _ I  _ don’t want anything to do with  _ her. _ I just watched the battle. Things were already starting to get intense. Even though I was so far away, I could see the passion that both Trainers had.

“Is something wrong, dear? You don’t seem as chipper as you usually are,” the chairman said with a gentle smile, rubbing my shoulder a bit.

“No, I’m….I’m fine! Just...a...a bit nerv...ous for the Finals...is all,” I said. I should probably just drop the whole “stop stuttering” thing and just let it out. I sound just as bad breaking my sentences into these little chunks as I do when I stutter. I just can’t speak.

“Well, darling, that’s to be expected. It  _ is _ only your first year. What are you nervous about? If it’s your photography, I’m here to tell you that there’s absolutely nothing to worry about. You’re doing a splendid job, and I know that this will be no different!” The chairman said, still giving me that smile.

“Maddie, love, you’re always so tense. You really ought to try lightening up. All this stress can be detrimental to your health, you know,” Bede added. I felt Mezuma hold onto me tighter. Why was Bede even  _ there? _

“N-No, chairman, it’s not the ph-photography. I’m...I’m...I’m worried about…” I mumbled, but trailed off right at the end.

“What is it, darling? You can tell me,” Chairman Rose replied.

“I’m worried about Leon,” I squeaked.

The chairman couldn’t help but laugh. Bede looked at me with some kind of scowl and just rolled his eyes. Mezuma was on the verge of breaking my ribs with how tight he was holding onto me...well let’s just hope he breaks the one that Raihan already broke. Mezuma is a very calm Pokémon, but I could still tell that he was starting to get a little worked up.

“Maddie, my dear,  _ that’s _ what you’re getting so flustered about? Well, with my role in the League, I’m required to be impartial, but I promise you, no matter the outcome of today’s events, he’ll be just fine. Now, this is our little secret, and you mustn’t tell anyone. Even if our Champion loses today’s battle, the League is thinking of opening a new facility, and no matter the outcome, we’ve come to the decision that we’d like him to run it! It’s still a work-in-progress, so that’s unfortunately all I can tell you, but I hope it’s enough to calm your nerves,” the chairman said. Well, it  _ did _ make me feel a bit better, even if it was a lie. It sounded kinda fishy, but I’ll take his word for it.

Bede, Chairman Rose, and I watched the Semifinals together...but about halfway through the final battle, which was between Brooke and another young girl, the chairman said that he had to leave, probably to announce the victor of the Semifinals and get the Finals started. He was leaving me alone with Bede. Crap.

“Why do you waste your time on him?” Bede asked as soon as he heard the door close. He moved to where the chairman previously stood, his hands on his hips in a sassy way.

“Pardon?” I asked, raising a brow. I just wanted to watch the battle and not have Bede insult me…

“Why do you waste your time pursuing that Champion? You genuinely see something in him? Well, to each their own, I suppose.”

“I-I mean...he...h-he’s not just the Champion to me. He’s my friend, too. I-I’ve known him since I was a child.”

“Childhood friends. Even worse. Anyone with half a brain cell can see that you’re all over him. Maddie, love, just take my advice and  _ get over it.  _ I’m sorry if I’m being blunt with you, but I’m just telling the truth. Do you  _ really _ think you even have a chance with him? You need to get out of whatever dreamland you’re living in and come back to reality,” Bede said, crossing his arms. _ This _ is why I didn’t want to be alone with Bede. He’s kinda mean. I didn’t say anything. I just watched the battle...and in the end, Brooke ended up winning. She was moving on.

There was a brief intermission, and in order to get away from Bede and his snarkiness, I decided to go and visit Dad one last time. I figured that the chairman was done visiting with me, so afterward, I’d go and rejoin the Major League folks...wherever they were. I quickly said my goodbyes to Bede, ran down to where the Minor League Gym Leaders were waiting, and stepped in. The Boss wasn’t there, as he now had to get to his position, but I wasn’t complaining. He’s really creepy. The other Minor League Gym Leaders, who, with the exception of Gordie and Bea, I hardly know, were scattered throughout the room, obviously making their last-minute preparations. Dad was sitting on one of the benches, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. I could see the nervousness in his eyes. He knew that if Brooke had that Gastrodon, he probably wouldn’t be able to touch it. His weakness had been exploited...or...had it? Dad was nervous, but I knew he had a trick up his sleeve. Still, even with that trick, I knew that he’d fight as hard as he could. That’s just his personality. I just hoped that he wouldn’t get upset and be a big sourpuss again. That wasn’t very fun. I really don’t want to have to camp out in the Wild Area without telling him again. I’m not sure if Raihan spilled the beans on me and told him about my plan, but if he didn’t…the idea of Dad staying up all night wondering where the heck I was just ate away at me.

When Dad saw me, he immediately perked up, got off the bench, and greeted me. Boltund, who was out of his ball, followed him. 

“Hey, Mads. What are you doing here?” Dad asked as I gave him a big hug. I saw that Bea was eyeing up Mezuma, obviously observing how much he’d grown and trained since the last time they saw each other.

“I just came to w-wish you luck, is all! I know you’ll do great,” I smiled, trying to keep him in a good mood. He just smiled, giving me a pat on the shoulder.

“Thanks, Mads. I appreciate it,” Dad replied, giving me a kiss on top of my head. With that, the Gym Leaders were called to their positions, and I had to leave. Now, I just had to figure out where the heck the Major League was waiting.

After a bit of trouble, I eventually just resorted to asking a staff member, who led me to the right room. When I opened the door, everyone seemed focused on watching a battle between the Poison-Type and the Psychic-Type Gym Leaders. Everyone was there...and to be honest, it was kinda weird seeing Piers actually sitting with the others. I mean, I’m sure he’d rather be anywhere  _ but _ here, but events like this are mandatory. He’s found ways to slip his way out of other mandatory League events, but not this one.

After what seemed like decades of me just awkwardly standing there, someone  _ finally _ noticed me, and it was that crazy old lady. Of course, she knew that I was talking to Bede...somehow, and she got that stupid grin on her face.

“Well, well, well! Welcome, Little Miss Castellana!” Opal said, hobbling over to me. The others, including Leon, greeted me and said their hellos, but they mostly seemed to be focused on the battle at the moment. We’d have more time to chat during the few minutes in between them. Opal, however, seemed to be focused on teasing me. She wrapped her slender, bony arm around me, sitting me down at one of the sofas and taking a seat beside me.

“Well, Little Miss Castellana, surely you had quite the good time earlier this morning. I must say, it was...rather unexpected, no?” Opal asked. There was this shadiness to her voice. She was talking rather quietly so the others couldn’t hear. Well, the soft speaking and the blaring speakers worked together, I guess.

“You...You k-keep telling the chairman to bring him, don’t you?” I asked, trying not to sound rude. I’m sorry, but I was suspicious. It just so happens that as soon as I tell Opal all about Bede, I can’t get away from him! It’s fishy!

“What?! Come now, child! Why do you always insist on accusing this little old lady of interfering with your love life?” Opal asked with that cackle. She wasn’t denying it. “Well, no matter  _ who _ told the chairman to bring him, if anyone even  _ did, _ I think it’s good experience for the lad. So...what did you two talk about~?”

“W-We didn’t really talk about anything. He told me that I-I get too tense, that I sh-should try lightening up. Then...he..t-told me that I’m w-wasting my time with Leon…” I mumbled a bit sadly. That hurt. It really did. I know I’ve said this a lot, but...Bede’s really mean, but I still can’t force myself to dislike him. I...I guess I  _ do _ still have those feelings that I felt when I first met him, even if he isn’t the nicest of people. But...then there’s Leon. I literally just said a few days ago that Leon is my true love. But...enough about this for now.

Opal cackled again. “Oh, dearie me! He actually TOLD you that?! I’m sorry, I knew that the lad was blunt, but I didn’t know he was THAT blunt!” She said. She seemed to be getting a kick out of it. She’s such a strange lady. I can’t tell if she’s with me or against me. Her laughing didn’t make me feel any better about it.

Finally, the battle between the two Gym Leaders ended, and everyone had some free time while the next battlers prepared. Because I was getting rather flustered and even a bit offended, Opal and I parted ways. I went to go and sit down beside Al...and as I was making my way to him, Leon gave me a wave and a friendly smile. He looked...especially handsome today. He was ready, I could just tell that he was. I gave him a rather nervous smile and took my seat beside Al, who immediately clung onto me. Maybe...Bede was the one he was talking about? Does Al even know about Bede? I don’t know. Today’s just been a ride, I’ll say that.

As Al clung onto me and gave me a couple more scratches in the process, I, along with the others, watched as the Minor League Gym Leaders battled both each other and Brooke. She blazed her way through every battle, but in the end, there was only one left...and it was against Dad. Brooke had something to be afraid of. Dad, against all odds, managed to  _ win _ against the Ground-Type Gym Leader. How? Well...Softy was his key. Alolan Raichu, and standard Raihu, for that matter, can all learn Grass Knot. Considering that a lot of Ground-Types are rather heavy, it deals quite a lot of damage. Now, Gastrodon isn’t a terribly heavy Pokémon, but Grass is its only weakness. If Softy managed to stay in for long enough, she could most certainly get rid of Brooke’s Gastrodon.

Yanking Al off of me, I nervously made my way to Nessa, who was sitting next to Milo. I couldn’t help but smile as I saw the engagement ring on Milo’s finger. He and Peaches hadn’t made their engagement public yet, I’m not quite sure why, but this showed me that soon, they just might be. Anyway, as I sat beside Nessa, she looked at me and gave me a smile. Her pure beauty paralyzed me. She has to be the prettiest woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. What the HECK was I doing sitting next to her?!

“N-N-No matter the outc-c-come of this battle, w-we’re still f-f-friends, right? N-No hard f-feelings?” I said, my stutter getting even worse than it usually is. I have an irrational fear of women, okay?! Nessa grabbed my hand.

“Of course, Maddie,” she replied. My hand was probably the clammiest, grossest thing she’d ever touched. It probably felt like she was holding hands with a corpse.

The battle between the two raged. From what I could see, it seemed like the battle in Hammerlocke all over again. One by one, Dad knocked Brooke’s team out...until she got to her Gastrodon. Like I mentioned, for the Finals, Dad changes his team up. He lets his Amped Toxtricity rest and brings out two stronger team members: Dracozolt and Arctozolt...or as I like to call them, the two abominations. The things that terrified me throughout my childhood...at least until Raihan got me used to them. I just feel bad for them. They seem to be in horrible pain. I mean, they...they just shouldn’t  _ exist!  _ It’s obvious that the “parts” they’re made of don’t fit together! I don’t know the person who even thought about bringing such a miserable creature into existence, but whoever it is, I want to question their morals. Though, I guess Dad seems to take care of his…

As expected, these two powerhouses were actually able to put quite the dent in Brooke’s Gastrodon, but, of course, his powerful Ground-Type moves managed to make the best of both of them. Since Toxtricity and Boltund were also down...it was just Softy left. Dad was going to win. Gastrodon had most of his health chipped away, and Softy could just use one Grass Knot to knock him out.

But...Softy didn’t. It took Gastrodon about four hits to knock Softy out, and through it all, Dad didn’t have her use Grass Knot once. Softy went down, and I immediately knew that Dad  _ let  _ Brooke win. Nessa knew. I could tell by the look on her face. Everyone in the room knew that he let her win. Everyone in the  _ stadium _ probably knew. Nessa held my hand a bit tighter. I was disappointed. I wanted Dad to win. I wanted Dad to fight the Boss. I...I wanted Dad to  _ become _ the new Boss. I felt like crap. I wasn’t mad at Nessa or Brooke...I was angry with Dad. He had the prime opportunity to make something of himself, to show the world what he can be, and he just  _ ruined _ it!

“Thank you, John. You’ve taught me a lot throughout my journey. I hope that you’ll continue to train me and help me reach new heights,” Brooke said, giving Dad a hug. Taught her?! Trained her?! The man threw a hissy fit when she defeated him! How is  _ that _ teaching her?

A countdown to the final battle between Brooke and the Boss then started. My face, and even my shoulders, were beyond Castellana Red. I mean, I’m not usually someone who cares about the outcome of battles, but I was just so mad! He throws a fit when he loses, gets mad at me for trying to cheer him up, and then when he trains his team, develops some kind of counter for Brooke’s ace, and then...he loses on purpose! I wanted to go down to that room and slap him! I felt like crying. Mezuma seemed to sense my frustration, as he left his spot and stood behind me. No one said anything. I think they were all just as shocked as I was.

I’m not sure why Dad’s voluntary loss upset me so much, but it did. Just like on opening day, I felt the need to separate myself from the others and pout for a bit. It just makes me feel better. Off to the side, I curled up with Mezuma. I wasn’t crying, surprisingly enough, but that didn’t mean I was a happy camper. Though, eventually the lack of sleep got the best of me, and like I did in the Wild Area that one day, I fell asleep in Mezuma’s arms...in front of all of my coworkers. In front of  _ Leon. _

I didn’t really get a lot of sleep. Eventually, the cheers of the audience booming throughout the stadium woke me up. Somehow, I managed to sleep through a lot of the battle between Brooke and the Boss, and the latter was down to his final Pokémon, Perrserker. The Boss is just...a strange man. He’s short (though still taller than me), fat, and honestly looks like a mobster with the suit and hat that he insists on wearing over his uniform. He never smiles, has a temper, and his Pokémon seem to obey him out of fear rather than love. I’m pretty sure all the Gym Leaders hate him. Well, I know that Dad does...that’s really why I thought he wanted to defeat Brooke!

Perrserker was a struggle for Brooke, who really didn’t have anything to counter him, but...in the end, he was defeated. The old Boss’s reign of terror was finally coming to an end. The Gym Leaders, both Major and Minor, from what I could see, seemed to be relieved, Dad was fine, and even Mezuma, who had never even  _ met _ Brooke or the Boss, seemed content. Why can’t I just be happy for her? Why do I always have to be the odd one out?

Brooke’s team, which consists of Gastrodon, Lapras, Cramorant, Ludicolo, a female Jellicent, and Barraskewda, was recognized for their efforts, and Brooke was allowed to give a small speech. In this speech, she thanked all of the Gym Leaders individually, thanked her parents and Nessa, thanked her Pokémon, and thanked the chairman for putting this all together. She promised the Gym Leaders, now her new coworkers, as well as all of Galar, that she would work to make the Minor League better than it ever had been. She promised all of them that she would respect them just as much as they had respected her when she was doing the Gym Challenge, and that with  _ her _ as the Boss, people no longer have to be afraid. She ended her speech by thanking everyone for coming, passed the mic to the chairman, and the stadium exploded with applause from excited fans ready to see what this new leader would do for the League. I’m fairly certain Nessa was crying. I still...just couldn’t be happy. I think there’s something wrong with me. There has to be.

After the chairman gave a brief closing ceremony, the stadium was now making preparations to hold the Major League events. People were flooding both out and in, but as for me, I just wanted lunch. That, and I was hoping that I could go to the pawn shop and sell that Nugget that Mezuma found. But first...I had to try and find Dad.

We all split up. Nessa went to go and congratulate her sister, Al went off...somewhere, I’m pretty sure Milo was meeting Peaches for lunch, and I’m assuming a lot of them went home.

Mezuma and I were going to try and find Dad among the sea of people...but then I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind. In most cases, I probably would have screamed and thought I was being kidnapped or something, but...I immediately recognized it as Leon. Great…

“Hey, Mads! Sorry I didn’t talk to you earlier. You know me when it comes to battles. When one starts, I can’t take my eyes off it,” Leon said with a chuckle. I tried to smile, tried to be excited to see him, but everything that Bede said was rushing through my head again. Am I really just wasting my time on Lee? Am I really that dumb?

“I-It’s all right. I wasn’t in the b-best of moods, anyway…” I mumbled. Lee kept a hand on my shoulder.

“What’s the matter? Is the heat gettin’ to you? This is one of the hottest days Galar’s had in quite a while,” Lee replied.

“...Maybe…” I said. Lee could tell that something was wrong, but right when he was about to ask me, I saw Dad, the chairman, and Bede walking towards us. Crap. Leon and Bede in the same vicinity is a recipe for disaster...at least for me.

“Good afternoon, you two! Today was quite eventful, don’t you think?” The chairman asked, that same tone to his voice as before. Bede shook his head at me. I couldn’t even make eye contact with him. Mezuma held me close to him again.

“You know, Rose, I think a heavy burden was lifted off of the Minor League’s shoulders today. I really think we needed some fresh, young blood,” Dad said, giving Boltund a few scratches behind his ear.

“...Why?” I asked. It wasn’t very loud, I felt kind of afraid to ask him, but...I just had to know.

“Mads, everyone was afraid of him. We needed something like this to happen. I was sick of seeing him torment everyone. He had no right to do that. He was our coworker, not our boss. To the League, he was just the same as the rest of us,” Dad said. The chairman, who, like he said, had to be impartial, didn’t say anything, but nodded.

‘D-Dad... _ you _ could’ve been the new Boss! W-W-Why did you  _ let _ her win?!” I asked, clenching my fists. Honestly, I was still pretty red in the face.

“Maddie, love, you’re getting worked up again. You really need to work on coping exercises,” Bede said. I wanted to go up to him and just smack him, but Mezuma held me in place.

“I think Bede’s right, Mads...why are you so upset?” Dad asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

“Y-You got so upset when you l-lost to Brooke...and then you do  _ this!  _ Y-You got angry with me when I-I tried to cheer you up, I had to camp out i-in the Wild Area, and then wh-when you finally get over it, y-y-you lose on purpose! D-Dad, you asked what’s wrong with me, but...what’s wr-wrong with  _ you?” _ I asked. Was I being dramatic? Yeah. I just didn’t  _ get  _ it! “D-Do you ever want to be better? Do you  _ ever _ want to grow as a Trainer?”

The chairman looked concerned. Bede’s eyes widened, as he’d never really saw me get upset before. I’m assuming that he just assumed that I was this emotionless blob. Lee looked concerned, too. Mezuma held me even tighter. Dad just shook his head.

“Rose, we’ll meet you guys. I have to talk to her,” Dad said. The chairman nodded, asking Leon if he’d like to go out for lunch with us, saying that he’d pay for it. Lee agreed, and the three of them walked out of the stadium. As soon as he saw the chairman leave, Mezuma loosened his grip on me. I just...I don’t know what had gotten into me! It’s not very often that I actually raise my voice at Dad like that. I was expecting him to scold me, to raise his voice back at me, to slap me, even though he’s never even done the third one, but, either out of the kindness of his heart or the fact that he didn’t want to scold his child in front of a ton of people, he didn’t. He seemed more concerned than angry.

“I understand why you’re so angry,” Dad said, still remaining rather calm. I was trembling.

“I-I just want to know why you lost…”

“Maddie, truth be told, I went into that battle fully intending to beat Brooke and become the Boss myself...but right as I brought Softy out, I realized how happy I am as a Gym Leader. I’m sure that you of all people understand this, but...I don’t want to become stronger. I realized that I didn’t want to be the Boss. Doing so would take away all of my happiness. Maddie, being a strong Trainer isn’t what makes me happy. In all honesty, do you  _ really _ think that a Boss using Electric-Types alone could make it?” Dad asked.

“W-Well, no, but...Brooke---”

“Yes, I know Brooke uses Water-Types...but her team is built well. Her Pokémon all make up for the others’ weaknesses. With Electric-Types...it’s harder to do that. I won against Ground-Types in the Finals, but...Softy is really my only counter for them! If something were to happen to her, I’d be toast! But...like I said, being a strong Trainer isn’t what makes me happy. Being able to bond with my Pokémon the way I do is what makes me happy. Spending so much time with the band and in the club makes me happy. If I were to become the Boss, all of that would be taken away...and if I’m being honest, I think I’d become just as bitter as he was,” Dad smiled. I guess I saw his point now. I felt a little better. I was still pretty upset about what Bede said, but at least I didn’t want to slap my own father anymore. Though, in the middle of our conversation, Mezuma perked up, and he actually let me go and wandered away. He probably smelled another Pokémon or something. I wasn’t concerned.

“Even when you’ve been a Trainer as long as I have, you still learn things about not only yourself, but your Pokémon. I learn new things on an almost daily basis. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Just today, I’ve learned that I can handle a few losses if it means I get to spend time with the people and Pokémon I love,” Dad said, putting an arm around me.

“I guess you’re right. Y-You gotta do what makes you happy…” I said. This means that  _ I  _ should do what makes  _ me _ happy. This means that I shouldn’t listen to what Bede says. After all, he seems to be the only person who thinks that I’m wasting my time with Leon. I most certainly don’t think I am, and no one else bothers me about it. As much as I tend to let other people control me, sometimes, I just need to take control of my own life and do what I want. Well, for me, something like that is easier said than done, but it’s a thought.

“Now, c’mon. I’m starving. Rose said he wants to take us out to a really nice place. I heard that the Slowpoke tail there is  _ phenomenal, _ ” Dad said. I, also rather hungry myself, was going to head out with him, but before I could, Mezuma came back, nudging me in the direction he came from.

“Woah! Wh-What’s wrong, Mezuma?” I asked as he started leading me through the stadium. Dad decided to follow. It didn’t take long for us to see what Mezuma had found. There, on the floor, tucked into a corner, sat a Poké Ball...though, it wasn’t your average Poké Ball. It was a Safari Ball! Those can’t be found in Galar! I’ve always thought that they’re pretty neat, and I certainly didn’t expect to see one in Wyndon Stadium of all places.

I looked at Dad, who gave me a nod. I slowly crouched down and picked the ball up. Poké Balls that have Pokémon inside of them always have a certain weight to them, and comparing it to Mezuma’s currently empty ball, I could definitely feel that there was something inside of it. That, and the ball started to twitch as I picked it up. Whatever was inside of it was definitely a little worked up. Dad saw the ball twitch as well.

“Its Trainer probably dropped it. C’mon, let’s bring it to the lost and found. Surely someone will come looking for it,” Dad said, taking the ball from me as we walked through the stadium. There’s usually about three staff members who work the lost and found, considering that so many people come in and out of the stadium and carelessly drop things, and, as unfortunate as it is, Poké Balls are a very common occurrence...though, usually, the Trainer comes back after realizing that they’re missing a team member and the story ends happily. That’s just what Dad and I thought would happen.

After dropping the ball off, we headed out. The restaurant, which I personally felt as if both Dad and myself were dressed a bit too casually to eat at, wasn’t terribly far away from the stadium, but it was still a decent amount of walking. Both Dad and I were even hungrier by the time we got there.

As soon as we walked in, the hostess knew that we were to join the others and immediately led us to our table. Our table was right next to some kind of intricate sculpture of a Galarian hero saving a damsel in distress...but I was never really interested in stuff like that. All that medieval stuff is a bore. The chairman, Bede, and Leon all sat, obviously waiting for us to arrive. Dad sat beside Leon, and I sat in between Dad and the chairman. We got our menus, and I immediately flipped through the pages to look for the Slowpoke tail. There were so many options! Good lord...I felt like I was in heaven! There was even an option for shiny Slowpoke tail, harvested from the owner’s own shiny Slowpoke. There were pictures of him walking it on a leash, feeding it smoothies made from only the finest of ingredients, having someone give it a massage, and even giving the thing a spa day, cucumber mask and all. Because the restaurant claims to be entirely cruelty-free and only uses tails that have naturally fallen off the Slowpoke, the shiny Slowpoke tail, at least from what the fine print said, is only available once every so often, and when it is, they  _ auction _ it off. That’s right. To get your fancy dinner, you have to win it at an auction! That’s not me. Even if it was, the chairman was the one paying for him, and I wasn’t going to make him fork over a billion dollars for me to eat a shiny Slowpoke tail...not like there was actually an auction going on. I just got the Alolan-style Slowpoke tail, as it was the cheapest. Like, I want you to try to put yourself in Slowpoke’s shoes, though. You’re already exceedingly rare, but then you have yourself a rich Trainer who spends dumb amounts of money having professionals give you massages, give you spa days, feed you expensive food, treat you like royalty...but then as soon as one of your body parts falls off, which is, like, a natural process to you, they steal it and sell it to the highest rich, hungry bidder. It’s just weird to think about.

“Well, Leon, I’m assuming you’re well-prepared for this evening’s festivities?” The chairman asked, taking a sip of his champagne. He and Dad, the posh old men that they are, were having their fancy, expensive alcohol. Lee, probably not wanting to risk getting drunk for his big appearance, chose not to, and Bede and I obviously couldn’t, even if we wanted to.

“Absolutely! I’ve been waitin’ for this moment all year. We’ve got some tough kids this year, I’ll say that, Chairman. I know I’ll have some competition...but Charizard and I have worked hard! It would be a crime to lose on Maddie's first year, after all,” Leon said, the confidence radiating off of him. I couldn’t help but smile.

“There’s that smile I know and love. I knew I could eventually get one outta ya,” Leon teased. I immediately turned red again and took a sip of my water. I saw Bede scowl. Dad had a concerned look on his face for a moment, but shrugged it off and took a sip of his wine.

“Well, this year’s closing is going to be exciting, that’s for sure! These children have been stirring up a storm...especially little Harvey. We haven’t had someone this young make it this far into the Challenge since...well,  _ you, _ Leon. He’s truly a talented young boy. Of course, the others are all very talented as well, but...for someone to start the Challenge at merely eight years old...I must ask Kabu exactly what he saw in him,” the chairman said. 

“I think something like this is really special, Mads. You’ve been around these Challengers, especially the ones left, probably since their second or third Gym battles. You’ve gotten to know them through their battles and through your photography. Whether or not you know it, I’m sure you’ve developed personal relationships with them. I’m sure you’ve developed your own opinions of them,” Dad said with a smile. I mean, I guess I  _ did _ develop those kinds of relationships. I felt bad for Emile, but at the same time, I also loathed him for putting Flapple, as well as his other Pokémon, through so much pain. Without knowing it, I’ve been rooting for Harvey ever since he started this Challenge. Even when he battled people I care for, such as Melony or Raihan, I always rooted for him...but now, assuming he has to battle Leon, who do I root for?

Throughout our conversation, Bede remained strangely silent. He didn’t have his snarky remarks, he didn’t yell at anyone, he didn’t really even make eye contact with me. It just...it seems that around the chairman, he tries to be the perfect little boy, the ideal Challenger. If only the chairman knew that he's more than this timid-looking, soft-spoken young child. He’s...mean! He’s unpleasant! He can make someone feel horrible about themself! He makes  _ me _ feel horrible about myself! But...I still like him. I don’t want to be hurt or insulted or anything, but it...it just feels like it’s what I deserve. I’m privileged, I’m a bit spoiled...is this my payback? Is this what I get for being a little brat? Probably. It seems that I’m finally getting my comeuppance. But...enough of that for now.

Dinner was great...and, like, I mean it. It was  _ great.  _ This was my first time eating here, and that Slowpoke tail...good lord, as soon as my tongue  _ touched _ it, I thought I was going to just tear up and start crying. That taste was one of the best sensations I’ve ever felt in my entire life. If happiness, if pleasure, if pure, unconcentrated joy could be converted into a taste, it would be the taste of that Slowpoke tail. I probably could’ve eaten about five of them, honestly. Though...I had to control myself and regain my composure. I didn’t want to look disgusting. Dad occasionally looked at me and chuckled, probably because I was sitting and trying not to try and cry tears of joy over a piece of food. Seriously, whoever the heck prepared this thing...I want to marry them. I want to marry them so they’ll feed me this every day. I mean, the restaurant is way out of my budget, so it would most certainly be a very long time until I eat this again, so I had to savor every bite. Okay, I know that almost bursting into tears because of food sounds ridiculous, and it is, but, like...you’d have to try it to know what I mean. Trust me, if you tried it, you’d be crying, too. I wanted to scoop up every drop of sauce, every single vegetable, every morsel of food from the plate and eat it all...but like I said, I didn’t want to be weird, especially in a place as fancy as this one. I didn’t want to humiliate the chairman, after all. I don’t want rumors spreading about how weird the League Photographer is...or how weird the chairman's goddaughter is. So, I unfortunately had to watch as our waiter took my plate, complete with the leftover sauce that I couldn’t lick up. I probably loved that meal more than a lot of mothers love their children. Okay, enough about the food. The Slowpoke tail is gone, and I probably won’t have another one in a very long time. I’ll just have to get over it.

So, after dinner, Dad, the chairman, Lee, Bede, and I all walked back to the stadium. There was still a few minutes until the Major League ceremonies would start, so I had some time before I had to go out onto the field. The nervousness was starting to set in again. The feeling of just wanting to go and throw up resonated...but I couldn’t. That Slowpoke tail was too delicious---and too expensive---to waste. When we entered, I looked at the lost and found and saw that the Safari Ball was still there. Well...maybe the Trainer was staying for the Major League stuff and just didn’t realize that they lost a teammate. I’m sure they’d be back for it eventually.

The chairman went to meet up with Oleana and make his last-minute preparations and Lee went to his spot to await the Challenger or Gym Leader that would take him on this year. The Gym Leaders were called to their spots.

“Well, Mads, this is it. You’ll be just fine. You’ll do just fine. I know you will. If you get nervous, just remember that I’m watching you...and I’m rooting for you, no matter what you do. If you have to focus on someone, focus on me, okay?” Dad asked, playfully ruffling my hair. I gulped, nodding.

“O-Okay, Dad…” I said, clutching my camera in my hands. It was just what I’ve always been doing...at least that’s what I’d tell myself. Dad gave me a kiss, told me he loved me, and headed back to join his coworkers and the new Boss. It left just myself and Bede.

“He’s disgusting...he thinks that just because he’s the bloody Champion, he has some kind of magical power,” Bede mumbled. I’m not sure where that came from, considering that Lee didn’t really even talk to him.

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

“He talked about making you smile as if it were some kind of special accomplishment. Anyone could do it. Making someone smile isn’t that hard,” he replied, crossing his arms. Well, I don’t think  _ he’s _ ever made me smile before...but hey, like he said, it’s not that hard. By all means, if he were a bit nicer to me, maybe he’d make me smile at some point.

Bede was going to say something else, undoubtedly bashing Leon in the process, but luckily, before he could, one of the staff members called for me and said that I was to head out onto the field. Oddly, he also said that I should bring Mezuma with me...probably because the audience likes him. I brought Mezuma out of my ball, Bede told me to break a leg (I’m hoping he meant it metaphorically), and I clutched my camera pretty darn hard as I followed the staff member and headed out. Immediately, as I walked out, I saw that Mezuma and I were on the jumbotron, and anyone who attended one of the Gym battles that I took photos of knew what that meant. I saw the audience get excited. They knew that the battles would be starting soon! There was moderate applause and excitement for me, but the real excitement was over Mezuma, who’s a fan favorite among Galarians...much to his dismay. He really hates all of the attention, but he deals with it for my sake. Hey, when you’re a rare Pokémon, people are going to pay attention to you...and Mezuma’s a rare Pokémon. That’s just how it works!

Shortly after I got situated, the chairman walked out onto the field, quickly posed for a photo, and started the short opening speech. This was relatively similar to the one that he did for the Minor League, so there’s not much to say about it. The remaining Challengers were once again revealed via the fog filling the stadium, so there wasn’t much to say about that, either. Though, as soon as Harvey showed up, that same cheering echoed throughout the stadium once more. It’s one of the strangest phenomena I’ve ever experienced, honestly. It’s just...a certain type of cheering. I don’t know how to properly explain it.

Anyway, after that, the Semifinals started. Considering that unlike the Minor League, there were very few Major League Challengers left, so honestly, the Semifinals were like...two or three battles long. In the end, big shocker, Harvey was the victor. I mean, I know that I don’t seem very enthusiastic about this, but did you  _ really  _ expect someone else to come out of the Semifinals? I sure didn’t. I pretty much knew from the start that Harvey was gonna do it.

So, I was waiting for the Finals to start, and...remember how I said that my hair gets all messed up when it’s hot out? Well, that was starting to show. On the walk to the restaurant, as well as on the walk back, it was getting a little messed up, but now...it was horrible. It was frizzing everywhere, getting in my face, getting stuck in between my fingers when I tried to fix it...That, and now that I was sweating, it kept getting stuck to me. It made me feel absolutely miserable...and honestly, other than taking the mandatory photos, I barely paid attention to the Finals because I was trying so desperately to deal with my hair. Though, I do remember enough to tell you the gist of it...at least the battles that Harvey fought.

First, he was put up against Piers. Hey, it’s kind of a weird combination, but the brackets are completely random. If there’s someone who hates being hot more than I do, it’s freaking Piers. His hair was pulled up into some kind of updo that made him look like even more of a hot mess than he usually does, he didn’t have his jacket on, which revealed his noodle arms, his eye makeup was running down his face from how profusely he was sweating, and he honestly just looked like he wanted to die. Like...I’m not joking, he looked really scary! I’m surprised kids didn’t start crying or something! He looked like something straight out of a zombie movie! Well, Piers wouldn’t have to be outside anymore, as Harvey made quick work of him using that Sirfetch’d. Well, Piers will probably be writing about 450 songs about “the heat of battle” now. Heck, that’s probably going to be the name of his next album...great. I mean, it was a good battle, don’t get me wrong, but it was somewhat uneventful.

Round 2, he fought Kabu...his mentor. The man who endorsed him. It was obvious that this battle was personal for both of them. Harvey wanted to show Kabu how strong he’d become...and Kabu wanted to show Harvey how strong he still was. Let me tell you guys, even though I was desperately trying to get my hair situated the whole time, this is one of the most spirited, passionate battles I’ve ever witnessed. It was less of a battle between a Gym Leader and a Gym Challenger and more of a battle between a father and a son. Well, Kabu’s too old to be Harvey’s father, but saying “father and son” sounds a bit better than saying “grandfather and grandson.” But, I will say, old Pappy Kabu still has a lot in him. I learned that when I spent time with him in Motostoke, but I was learning that even more now that I was watching him battle Harvey. Maybe it’s because of the heat, but...he was getting really into it! He was panting, he was sweating, his eyes were lit up with the same fiery passion that I saw in Motostoke, but magnified. It was fascinating. It was scary. It was unlike anything I’d ever seen before. This passion, this excitement, this fire... _ this  _ is what Pokémon battling is supposed to be. The audience was nearly silent. The announcer couldn’t even figure out what he wanted to say. It was less of a battle and more of a performance! The Trainers, the Pokémon, they all moved so swiftly, as if it had been rehearsed beforehand. If the battle with Leon wasn’t the peak of the night, then this battle certainly was. In the end, Harvey ended up defeating Kabu...and gave him a huge hug and thanked him for everything he’d done for him...and more surprisingly than that, Kabu smiled. Kabu actually hugged back. The entire Galar region was probably filled with the screams and cheers as the audience applauded the two for their absolutely stunning performance...but it wasn’t over yet. He still had one more battle to determine if he would be the one to go up against Lee.

As you can probably guess, Harvey’s final battle was against the man I affectionately refer to as “Dragon Bloke.” Well, actually, I really only refer to him as “Dragon Bloke” in my head, but...it’s Raihan. He battled Raihan. The people expected a lot from Raihan, who claimed to have trained his team extra hard to  _ ensure _ that Harvey wouldn’t make it to Leon...and now this was his time to prove himself. He’d already whooped his coworkers, now he just had to whoop Harvey...and then he could potentially whoop Leon and become Galar’s new Champion. Raihan, who looked sort of odd not wearing his signature pullover and headgear, looked...oddly chill for someone who was going to be battling for his right to face off against the Champion. I’m not sure what kind of plans he had up his sleeve. I’d just have to see, I guess.

Though there’s a lack of sandstorms when Raihan uses his full team, I’d say that he feels more comfortable and more confident than when he uses his Gym team. He’s a Dragon-Type Trainer, and his Gym team has some Pokémon that aren’t even dragons. This team, however, goes all out. He gets in his zone, things come more naturally to him, and I do really think that he gets this snooty, “I couldn’t possibly lose” mindset...even though he ends up losing like every year. If he couldn’t possibly lose, he’d be Galar’s Champion by now...but that’s just Maddie Castellana doing what she does best: rambling.

This battle against Raihan was probably one of the hardest, if not  _ the  _ hardest battle that Harvey had to fight so far. Actually, if I’m being honest with you, I was actually starting to think that Raihan  _ was _ going to end up winning this. Naturally, Harvey swept through a lot of Raihan’s dragons using his two Pokémon with a type advantage: Mimikyu and Eiscue. However, once he got down to Raihan’s Duraludon, that’s where he started to have a little bit of trouble. For someone like Raihan, Duraludon’s typing is absolutely phenomenal. Yes, he’s a Dragon-Type, but he’s also a Steel-Type, which means that he can  _ actually _ hit fairies, as well as deal good damage on Ice-Types. To make things even worse for Harvey, Raihan Gigantamaxed his Duraludon, which means that it had a crazy amount of HP, and its Steel-Type moves dealt even more damage on Harvey’s Pokémon. When Raihan first brought Duraludon out, I think Harvey knew that he’d have to lose one of his two available Pokémon in order to even stand a chance against Raihan, so he brought out his Mimikyu, which was at relatively low health. Mimikyu dealt a bit of damage to Duraludon, but not a ton, then gave itself an extra turn because of its ability, Disguise. After dealing another sliver of damage to the beast, Mimikyu was naturally taken out. This meant that Harvey’s Eiscue only had to deal with one more turn of Gigantamax Duraludon before it reverted back to its regular form. Because all Max moves are physical, Duraludon was forced to use one, knowing that it would do no damage to Eiscue because of its ability, Ice Face. Harvey, knowing this, used Hail right after, as the hail causes Eiscue’s ice face to grow back almost immediately. Then, once Duraludon reverted back to its regular form, Harvey Dynamaxed his Eiscue. He just played Raihan like a fiddle. Now, Duraludon’s Steel-Type moves would have to chip away at Eiscue’s massive HP, and Eiscue’s moves would hit a lot harder. This kid is nothing short of amazing, I swear. So, yeah, in the end, Harvey ended up winning that battle, too. The countdown once again appeared on the jumbotron. This was it. The countdown until Leon and Harvey had their battle. I was trembling in my shoes. I could hardly stand still. Mezuma had to hold onto me. The audience seemed incredibly excited, and I didn’t blame them.

As we were waiting, I once again felt the familiar terrifying hand on my shoulder, and, as per usual, I almost jumped out of my skin. I wasn’t expecting Raihan to come and bother me  _ now! _

“Wh-What are you d-doing here?” I asked, wiping some sweat from my brow as I still desperately tried to manage my mess of hair. I was honestly just making it even worse. It sucked!

“Moral support,” Raihan replied, keeping his hand on my shoulder. His hand was a hot, sweaty mess and it grossed me out, but I knew that he was trying to get over the fact that Harvey played him like that. As expected, Rotom flew out from Raihan's pocket and took a picture of us to commemorate this horrible loss. “How are you holdin’ up in this heat, Squish?”

“I want to t-tear my hair out…” I replied, still trying to manage it. Raihan just chuckled. He was used to me getting like this. My hair’s done this ever since I was a child...but just seemed to get worse after I cut it. Whatever. It would get better once I got back to Circhester and gave it a nice wash.

Anyway, the countdown finally hit zero, and suddenly, beams of faux fire suddenly shot up through several specially marked areas in the stadium. I saw children excitedly reach out and touch the “flames,” exclaiming to their parents about how they were touching fire and not getting burned. Then, a rather large flame shot up, and when it subsided, the audience went mad. There, in all his glory, stood Leon, clutching an Ultra Ball in his hand. The look on his face exerted amazing confidence...but also pride. The Champion, no, the King, had entered his court. As I nervously hobbled my way over him to get his photo, he gave me that stupid grin that reminded me that he was still Leon. He’s still the boy from Postwick that I grew up with. The one that I’d craved to see all throughout my childhood...and the one that quite honestly, I’m madly in love with, no matter what Bede says. Making me smile isn’t as easy as Bede thinks it is, and Lee’s always the one who’s able to do it.

Once the audience calmed down, Harvey made his way onto the field, which just got them fired right back up. He and Leon made their way to the middle of the field, where they made eye contact for the first time. Harvey looked scared, but he also showed the same confidence and pride that Lee did. After this brief moment, they both headed to their side of the field, and the final battle of the season began. First and foremost, as Leon always does, he started the battle by ripping his cape off and tossing it to the side, much to the delight of the fans...getting to see that gorgeous, muscular body in its full, glorious figure. Though, the thing is, a lot of this battle I don’t actually remember. You’re probably saying to yourself, “Maddie, you big idiot, what do you  _ mean _ you don’t remember it? You just said you’re madly in love with this guy! How the heck can you not remember the battle?” Well, you see, Lee  _ is _ the reason I don’t really remember this battle. He did something completely out of the ordinary. Something that changed my life...probably forever.

Leon. Took. His. Shirt. Off. Like, he brought out his first Pokémon, then whipped that thing off and threw it alongside his cape. I swear, every woman in the stadium, probably myself included, let out this massive squeal. Like, it’s not very formal, and I do think the chairman would’ve had a talk with him if it wasn’t so hot out, but considering that some guys in the audience had their shirts off as well, heck, I think some women might’ve been in their bras, too, they decided to give him a pass.

As for me, I went down. Raihan and Mezuma had to catch me and pull me back up. “I-I can’t do this, Raihan...I-I-I can’t do this!” I shrieked. Raihan looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

“Yes ya can, Squish. This is the moment you’ve been waiting for,” Raihan teased, helping me get my camera situated. I couldn’t even focus on the battle! I was just focused on  _ Leon!  _ I made that joke that getting a picture of him shirtless is my dream photo, but I didn’t expect to actually do it! I just...completely broke down. Like, I just ceased functioning. All I could do was stare at Leon. Raihan had to nudge me when he thought it would be a good time for me to take a picture, and even then, I still had to muster up the courage to make my way up there.

By the time I  _ finally _ got over the fact that Leon was shirtless, it was the end of the freaking battle! It was a close one, too. Lee was down to his signature Pokémon, his Charizard...and Harvey was down to his Drednaw. Of course, Lee Gigantamaxed his Charizard, but Harvey had his own surprise. Lee wasn’t the only one with a Gigantamax Pokémon. Honestly, when he did it, I just  _ assumed _ Drednaw would be a standard Dynamax situation. I certainly didn’t expect him to Gigantamax it!

The battle between the two Gigantamax Pokémon was fierce. Drednaw knew Rock-Type moves, which were 4x effective on Lee’s Charizard...but at the same time, Lee’s Charizard knows a Grass-Type move, which is 4x effective on Drednaw. In the end, it just came down to who had the better stats! And, as fierce as the battle was, it only lasted three turns. Right when the Dynamax was about to wear off...one of the giants went down...and it was Harvey’s Drednaw. This child. This wonder boy...this kid who many thought would become Galar’s next Champion, lost his first battle of the season...and he  _ barely _ lost. The stadium was completely silent before the audience once again erupted. For the eleventh year straight, Leon had defended his title. He had proven once more that he  _ is _ the undefeated Champion. I looked at Harvey as I snapped the pictures. I honestly expected him to be sad, to cry, or to even get angry, but he didn’t seem to be. There was a small smile on his face.

Though, after I snapped the picture, Lee ran at me, gave me a huge bear hug, and even lifted me up in the air. My body was pressed against his freaking bare chest. I was a nervous wreck, I was freaking out...but this felt like what the Slowpoke tail tasted like. I yelled at him to put me down, but I didn’t want him to. Is this what heaven feels like?

After Leon finally put me down, I rejoined Raihan and Mezuma, the former of whom was laughing hysterically, and Leon went to go put his shirt and cape back on. After he was dressed again, he made his closing speech.

Basically, he said that even though Harvey lost the battle, he should still be admired for making it as far as he did at such a young age, and that the battle with Harvey was undoubtedly the hardest one he’s ever had to fight during his eleven-year reign as Champion. He recognized Harvey’s team, which consists of Eldegoss, Drednaw, Centiskorch, Mimikyu, Eiscue, and Sirfetch’d, and told him that as long as he loves and trusts in his Pokémon, he can do anything. Leon told him to not focus on this one loss, but to celebrate the wins that he had throughout his Gym Challenge, and told him that even if he’s not the Champion, he’s still a Trainer that just made Galarian history. With that, the mic was handed to Harvey, who said that the Gym Challenge was one of the best experiences of his short little life, and that he was going to devote the rest of it to becoming the best Trainer that he can be. He said that he was unsure if he’d ever do the Gym Challenge again, as he wants to give different people new opportunities, but he promised Galar that this wouldn’t be the last of him. He promised them that he’d still work as hard as he could to make them happy. He thanked everyone for coming, and he and Leon hugged. After getting that photo, I snapped one of Leon with his Gigantamax Charizard, which is honestly a bit of a tradition for a day like today, the chairman gave a brief closing...and it was over. It was all over.

After getting my stuff together, I immediately went to the room where the Minor League Gym Leaders were sitting to meet up with Dad, as I knew that I most likely wouldn’t be able to see Lee again. He just won the final battle, so reporters and interviewers would most likely be all over him. Dad was one of the first Gym Leaders to exit the room, and Boltund, probably having watched the battle, was all riled up, hopping around and barking. Dad looked a little ruffled up, too.

“Well, that was quite the battle if you ask me,” Dad chuckled, ruffling my hair, which was still a hot mess. “Can’t say I expected something like that to happen…”

“Y-Yeah,” I replied with a smile as I got Mezuma situated. Dad took the time to say goodnight to Gordie, and we were about to leave, but then I remembered the lost and found. I asked Dad if we could check on it, and he agreed. So, we went to the lost and found...and turns out, the Pokémon’s Trainer never came back for it. They don’t have stuff like this happen very often, so they really didn’t know what to do. Well, Dad and I had a little bit of a conversation with the staff members, and it ended up with me deciding to take it in...mainly because Dad suggested it. Well...I guess I have another Pokémon to look after now...and this is sort of like a “mystery box,” I guess...I have no idea what I’m getting, and I won’t see until I open it! But, that was for when I got home.

After deciding to care for the Pokémon, Dad and I headed home...for real, this time. Though, before I left the stadium, I saw Lee walking with some reporters. He happily gave me a wave, and I smiled and waved back. Dad and I then headed to Wyndon Station, rode back to Hammerlocke, and once we were in Hammerlocke, because of how late it was and because of how tired we were, we took a cab back to Circhester. Once we got home, we both just decided to go to bed. I let Flapple and Mezuma out of their balls, considering that the former had been crammed in it nearly all day, but as for the Pokémon inside of this mystery Safari Ball...well, that would have to wait until tomorrow. I was too tired to stay up with it, and I wasn’t going to let it out in case it tore up the house. After giving Flapple some Berries to munch on, I changed into my pajamas, said my goodnights to Dad and the Pokémon, placed the Safari Ball in a safe spot, and curled up in bed. Today was like a roller coaster. It had its ups, but it had its downs. Sure, Bede was kind of being rude and made me feel like crap...but I had that amazing Slowpoke tail, and do I even have to  _ remind  _ you what happened with Leon? I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow, but at least I got to fall asleep once more knowing that I had a pretty dang good day. Though, I never  _ did  _ sell that Nugget that Mezuma found...


	13. Chapter 13-Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! At the time of writing this, the Isle of Armor DLC has released, and while I'm a bit late to the party, rest assured, I'm having a blast with it! As a celebration of the amazing new content, I've decided to give you guys a bonus chapter! Maddie previously went over how she and Mezuma met, but I wanted to recreate that part and treat it as an actual chapter because of how important that day is to her. This is just a short little tidbit I decided to write to celebrate the Isle of Armor, and regular chapters will be back soon! Thanks for your continued support!---Optimum_Froggo

**How Mezuma and I met- Mid-June**

I sat on my Circhester porch, snacking on some Pecha Berries, one of my favorite foods. It was just an average day for me. Circhester is always cold, but that day, the temperature was rather mild, and it wasn’t snowing too hard, so I decided to stay home...but even if I wanted to go somewhere, Dad told me that I wasn’t allowed to leave Circhester. I’d heard from the news and from alerts blowing up my phone that there was some kind of “dangerous” Pokémon that made its way from the Isle of Armor, but in my opinion, it couldn’t have been  _ that _ dangerous if no one even noticed that it was on the train or in the cab with them. I wasn’t worried about it. Because I didn’t have a Pokémon, I couldn’t go to the Wild Area without Boltund, and he was with Dad at work.

So, I wasn’t even looking out for it. I was just sitting on my porch, enjoying the lovely sweetness of my Pecha Berries. I was casually texting Piers, but even then, I felt lonely. I’d call him or video chat with him, but Spikemuth has absolutely dreadful reception. Figures that I wouldn’t even be able to talk to my own boyfriend...good lord, it sounds weird saying that today. I tried to call Raihan a few times to chat, but he wasn’t answering...probably because the Finals were approaching and he was busy fighting off any Gym Challengers that made it to him. Because of the upcoming finals, Leon was also incredibly busy making sure that his team was fighting fit for the final battle. Sure, I could always call Sonia, but I know that she’d take my loneliness as a way of taking me bra shopping again, and I wasn’t ready for that type of stress this early in the afternoon. I’d texted Gordie, but he only checks his phone about every three years, so I was still waiting on a reply from him. I’d just have to settle with occasionally getting a text from Piers and watching the snow fall.

Then, my average, somewhat lonely day, no, my entire life, changed. I heard a little bit of rustling coming from the backwoods near my cabin...then he came out of them. A small, grey Pokémon that almost reminded me of a Pancham made his way out, walking along the sidewalk and stopping at the gate that led to my house. He apparently saw me, since he stopped at the gate and just...stared.

Really?  _ This _ is what everyone’s so afraid of? Dad commanded me not to leave Circhester because of  _ this  _ little bugger? Good lord. I thought Dad was cool, but...c’mon! It looked like a little baby! It looked like a child’s soft toy or something!

I quickly got off my chair, bringing the bowl of Pecha Berries with me. I made my way to the gate, though I didn't open it. I simply stared at the small Pokémon. He was staring right back at me...and he looked just as confused as I did.

I took a Pecha Berry from the bowl, leaning down over the gate and handing it to him. He grabbed it rather roughly, devouring it in a few bites. He looked back up at me. I could tell that he was hungry.

I opened the gate. I wasn't just going to let the little guy starve. I didn't know if anyone would treat him kindly, so I wanted to step up and be the one to do it. He quickly followed me through the gate and into my house, roughly tugging at my hair and batting at my leg as a way of telling me that he wanted more food.

"H-Hang on, hang on! I'll find you something!" I said once I got in my house. Unfortunately, I didn't really know how to cook, and I still really don’t...all I could offer was some instant ramen that Dad kept in the cupboard. It would have to do. I usually hate trying to use the cooker, but this thing was tugging to hard at my hair that I thought he’d rip my entire scalp off if I didn’t feed him.

As I started to prepare the noodles, I gave him a few more Pecha Berries to snack on to keep him out of my hair...figuratively and literally. That gave me some time. Like the first one, he immediately devoured them.

Finally, the spicy noodles were done cooking, and to please his insatiable appetite a bit more, I pulled a smoked Slowpoke tail out of the cupboard and plopped it in the pan. Once it was cool enough that he wouldn't give himself third-degree burns, I put the pan down in front of him. What I saw made me realize why people were so afraid of him.

He dove into the noodles, probably eating both the ramen and the tail in under two minutes. He completely and utterly tore the tail apart. By the time he was finished, sauce and juice covered his arms and face...but he seemed pleased. Apparently he enjoyed spicy ramen. And as he was ripping his food to shreds, I mustered up a nickname for him, considering that I didn't actually know what species of Pokémon he was...and I thought of one that I liked: Mezuma. I don’t know what the heck “Mezuma” means or anything, I just thought it fit him.

"Oh, you're a mess now…" I mumbled, going over to the sink and wetting a cloth. Making my way back over to Mezuma, I started to clean him off. If they found him, they'd probably think that the sauce was blood and freak out or something. Mezuma leaned into me. He trusted me.

I thought of the Poké Ball that Raihan had given me. He said that if I found a Pokémon that I wanted to add to my team, I should use it...but I was so torn. He definitely  _ could _ be seen as dangerous, undoubtedly...but I'd finally have my own Pokémon! I could actually leave the house on my own free will...by myself! I could go to the Wild Area without having to have someone take me!! Most people got their Pokémon at age ten...I was thirteen and still didn't have one. I mean, I still wasn’t sure if I  _ wanted _ to be a Trainer at the time, but the positives were definitely outweighing the negatives here.

As I finally finished cleaning Mezuma off and was still debating whether or not to catch him, I heard a knock on the door. My heart dropped. I wasn't expecting any visitors! Did Dad stop home for lunch or something?

"J-Just stay there, okay?" I asked, making my way to the door. I felt myself sweating as I opened it. It was…

"Piers?! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be working!" I said as Piers pretty much invited himself in, wrapping his arms around me in a sappy way. That was Piers at the time. Sappy.

"I'm just stoppin' by! Can't I stop and say hi to my girlfriend? Sheesh. I just wanted to make sure that the  _ ‘monster’  _ that people are so afraid of hasn’t gotten to ya," Piers replied. Uh-oh. If he saw Mezuma now, he'd go nuts.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'm fine! Y-You can go back to Spikemuth now!" I cried. Piers knew that something was going on. I knew that I was acting sketchy.

"Sheesh…no need to get so cranky with me, Mads. You sure you're all right? You seem...paler than usual," Piers replied, placing a hand on my forehead. 

Suddenly, Mezuma disobeyed my orders, running out in front of me, probably thinking that Piers was trying to hurt me.

"Mezuma, no! He's good!" I cried, kneeling down and wrapping my arms around him. He seemed to recognize his nickname, nodding and giving Piers a grunt. Piers immediately knew that the very thing that he wanted to keep me safe from was in my house.

"Mads...are you insane?! You brought this thing into your house? That thing's gonna kill ya!" He cried, reaching into his pocket to pull out a Pokè Ball. Before he could, I grabbed his hand rather tightly.

"P-Piers, don't you dare! G-Give him a chance! He made his way to Circhester, I-I approached him, not the other way around, and gave him a Pecha Berry. He was hungry, P-P-Piers! He was begging me for food! He never tried to hurt me once! He's k-kinder than you think. Please, I can give him a good home, Piers! I'll take care of him and g-give him love! I'll control him...I promise…" I said sadly.

"And how exactly do you think you're gonna explain this to yer dad?"

"I'm n-not going to have to explain anything to Dad! Dad's not going to know about him!" I cried in retaliation, holding onto Mezuma tighter.

"You can't do that. Yer dad's gonna flip."

"Dad will also flip if he f-finds out w-we’re dating! If I can hide  _ you _ from him, surely I can hide Mezuma from him!"

Piers knew I was right. He didn't say anything for a while. I didn’t mean to come across as rude, but I really wanted to protect Mezuma. I was afraid that if they sent him back to the Isle of Armor, he’d be punished for escaping.

“Awright, awright. I can see that you’re passionate about this thing, an’ I can accept that. Sorry for bein’ such a bother. As yer boyfriend, I should want to see ya happy, after all. If hidin’ a fugitive Pokémon’s what makes ya happy...who am I to judge?” Piers asked, leaning down and embracing me. I couldn’t help but kiss him when he said that. I was just glad that he understood where I was coming from. This is just...all so weird to think about. I  _ kissed _ Piers. I mean, as much as we both deny that the relationship ever existed...it  _ did. _

“Well, I just wanted to check on ya. Lunch hour is startin’ soon, so I should be makin’ my way back to Spikemuth before yer dad busts us,” Piers said after I cuddled him for a while. Dad comes home for lunch more often than not, so Piers decided to play it safe and not get us busted. We shared one last embrace, and before I knew it, he was heading back home.

Mezuma, now that he was full, looked like he was full of energy. I was probably the weakest person in all of Galar, so I didn’t have anything he could use, but Dad had some workout equipment in the basement.

“C’mon, you can train down here,” I said, opening the basement door and leading him downstairs. Dad wasn’t super into working out, but he did have a bench press with various dumbells, an exercise bike, and a punching bag. I figured that the exercise bike wouldn’t do Mezuma very well, but he could definitely blow off some steam with the other two.

When I was getting Mezuma settled, I heard the familiar cry of “Mads! I’m home!” It was Dad! I didn’t expect him to be home  _ this _ early...he would be suspicious. I was never in the basement.

I tried to run upstairs before Dad could see me, but he definitely saw me open the basement door and walk out of it...but he seemed to be even more confused.

“Mads...you made yourself something? I didn’t think you knew how to cook,” Dad said.

“Y-Yeah, I did! I was trying to learn, is all. I figured that I’d start with something simple and work my way up,” I lied.

“But why did you make the spicy ones? You hate spicy food.”

“I-I was just trying to broaden my horizons! N-Never again, though,” I said.

“Why were you down in the basement?”

“I just thought I heard something. It was nothing, though.”

“Are you sure? I should go down and check. I don’t want you getting hurt,” Dad said, letting Boltund out of his Poké Ball.

“No, Dad, that’s fine. I promise. There was nothing down there! You’re on your lunch break, you n-need to eat!” I cried. Dad raised a brow. He was suspicious, but he decided to eat first.

As Dad was making his lunch, I heard the basement door opening. Dad didn’t seem to hear it, luckily, so I rushed over. Mezuma had wandered out, and by the way his fur was tangled and he was panting, he’d used the workout equipment. Before I could catch him, he ran over to Boltund’s water bowl, starting to take a large drink. He was just thirsty…

After Mezuma took his drink, I tried to get him back in the basement, but before I could, Boltund spotted us and started to bark.

Of course, with Boltund’s barking, Dad, who was already suspicious, walked out. I tried to hide Mezuma, but Dad saw him. He looked shocked.

“Maddie...what’s that?” Dad asked. I was about ready to break Boltund’s jaw because of how mad I was at him.

“D-Don’t take him away from me! He’s my f-friend!” I cried, clutching Mezuma tightly. My face grew red, and I was already in tears. Dad remained calm.

“You need to let him go. He’ll hurt you.”

“D-Dad, please, he hasn’t hurt me so far! He came out of the woods! I was the one that went up to him, not the other way around! I-I know you told me not to, but I did! I’m sorry! I gave him a Pecha Berry and realized he was hungry, so I let him in. I made the f-food for him, not me. When you got h-home, I sent him to the basement…” I cried, holding Mezuma even closer to me.

“Maddie...we have to take him to the chairman. That’s a Legendary Pokémon that you’re holding. We have to do what’s right,” Dad said. I was still surprised with how calm he was being. He walked up to me, knelt down, wiped my tears, and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead. “This is the right thing to do. You’ve shown him kindness by taking care of him, but I’m not sure that you can handle him.”

Tears still streaming down my face, I nodded. Dad helped me up, and once I finally let go of Mezuma, he held onto my hand. Dad smiled softly at this, though he was expecting him to get sent back to the Isle of Armor.

Dad temporarily closed his Gym down, and we made our way to Wyndon to the League H.Q. So people wouldn’t be suspicious or freak out, I held Mezuma like a baby, wrapping him in the afghan that we usually had on our sofa. I kept my head down, mainly to avoid Oleana’s glare when we inevitably ran into her.

Dad had an elevator key, so we made our way up to the top floor, heading to Chairman Rose’s office. Of course, we bumped into Oleana. The devil woman struck again.

“Good afternoon, John,” she said, completely ignoring me.

“Good afternoon, Oleana. Is the chairman available?”

“He is. Do you need to see him for something?”

“Maddie’s made...a discovery. I need to get the chairman’s advice on what we should do with it.”

Oleana nodded, trying to peer inside of the afghan. I was surprised that Mezuma was staying so still. Oleana gave a strange look as I backed away. She knew that I’d been crying. She scowled a bit at my reluctance to show her, but knocked on the chairman’s door, letting us in when Chairman Rose signaled that it was okay.

Chairman Rose sat at his desk, stashing away some paperwork as he looked up at us, a wide smile spreading across his face as he saw his best friend and his beloved goddaughter.

“John! Maddie! What are you two doing here?” He asked kindly.

I slowly put the afghan down. Mezuma broke free from his fabric prison, grabbing onto my hand again.

"Maddie found the Kubfu. He was wandering around in Circhester," Dad said. The chairman seemed genuinely surprised.

"Well, I'll be! Maddie, my dear, you never cease to amaze me!" Chairman Rose smiled, getting up from his desk to look at Mezuma. Kubfu...that was his species, huh?

"W-What are you going to do to him, chairman?" I asked.

"We're not going to harm him. We're going to send him back to the Isle of Armor! They'll take care of him and train him there."

"I...I…"

"What is it, my dear?"

"I don't  _ want _ to send him back, chairman! I've w-wanted to be a Trainer, to have my own Pokémon, for so long, but I've never been able to find the perfect partner. I-I-I’ve doubted myself too much. I want to go to the Wild Area! I want to take pictures of new Pokémon! I'm ready to be a Trainer! M-M-Mez...Kubfu trusts me. He's comfortable around me. If I were to let him go, think of what that would do to him. One of the only humans that wasn't afraid of him...one of the only humans that he was willing to trust...betrayed him. He escaped for a reason. I can't send him back. I j-just can't!" I cried once more. My stress seemed to be transferring to Mezuma as well. He seemed unsettled.

"My dear...you have a kind heart, and I appreciate you for that. But...I'm sure your father told you this, you have a Legendary Pokémon with you. They're very, very strong. Potentially dangerous, even," the chairman replied calmly.

"With all d-due respect, ch-chairman, how did he manage to make it all the way to Circhester if he was so dangerous? Surely someone like Leon would be able to hunt him down on the spot!" I said.

"My clever girl, you make a good point. Though, I'm more concerned with you, my dear. You've never had a Pokémon in your life! You couldn't handle the power of a Legendary! Yes, he's small, but still very strong!" The chairman said. Dad nodded.

"Chairman, please give me a chance, at least! If I can't handle him, we can send him back to the Isle of Armor. B-But...I'm determined! I can do this if you let me try!" I sniffled.

Chairman Rose, looking saddened by my desperate pleas to keep my new friend, was going to reach down to grab Mezuma, but the Kubfu resisted him, holding onto me tightly. I returned the favor and held onto him just as tightly.

The chairman and Dad looked at each other. I couldn't really describe the look that they shared. No one made a move. Mezuma and I continued to hold onto each other.

"John...we can't separate them. At least not now. Look at how much they've bonded already. That's mutual trust if I've ever seen it" the chairman smiled.

"I-I suppose it is…" Dad replied.

"Maddie, my dear...I'll accept your offer. I'll let you try raising this Kubfu as your own. I'm sure the fine folks at the Isle of Armor will understand. You two already seem to love each other," the chairman finally said. I couldn't control my emotions.

"Th-Thank you, chairman! I'll take good care of him! I love him! I love  _ you!"  _ I cried, letting Mezuma go to quickly embrace my godfather, covering his face in kisses as I pretty much cried my eyes out.

"Darling…I would never be so mean as to separate a Pokémon and human who obviously love each other very much. Though, I think you should get your father's permission before catching him," the chairman replied, ruffling my hair.

I turned to my dad. I didn't say anything, but I had a pleading look in my eyes. He seemed to take a few moments to think about it, but eventually sighed, a small smile on his face.

“Well, like the chairman said, I don’t want to separate you guys. You two seem to care about each other a ton. I know you’re a very responsible young lady, and I appreciate your eagerness. I think I’ll let you give it a shot,” Dad finally said, a large smile on his face.

Just like I embraced the chairman, I ran up and embraced my dad, still crying pretty hard as I thanked him about a million times. He chuckled, giving me a pat on the back as I tried to regain my composure.

“Well, now I suppose you have to catch the little rascal now! Do you happen to have a Poké Ball?” Chairman Rose asked. I nodded, pulling out the one that Raihan had given me so long ago. Dad whipped out his phone, probably wanting to record the moment that his daughter became a Trainer.

I knelt down to Mezuma, holding the ball close to him. He wanted to stay with me, but I wasn’t sure if he wanted to be captured...being a Legendary and all, he’d most certainly break out if he didn’t want to.

“D-Do you want to be my Pokémon, Mezuma?” I asked, the ball trembling in my hand. “D-Does it hurt them when they go into the ball?” I turned my head into the chairman as I asked this. Both he and Dad chuckled a little.

“Of course not, my dear! He’ll be quite comfortable, I assure you,” the chairman replied gently.

I turned to Mezuma, and he smiled at me, moving up to me and giving me a hug. I was still trembling.

“He wants to be with you, Mads. Don’t keep him waiting. Just press the button on the ball and he’ll be yours,” Dad smiled. I did as he said. Once I pressed the button, the ball opened, and Mezuma, who seemed to turn into a stream of light, went inside, and the ball closed. The ball shook a bit, but it was most likely Mezuma getting comfortable rather than trying to break out. After a bit, the ball clicked shut. He was caught.

“How does it feel?” Dad asked.

“I-I don’t know…” I said, quickly opening the ball back up and letting Mezuma out. I thought that keeping him cramped in there was cruel. He jumped into my arms, and I held him close to me.

“Well, Maddie, today marks your first day as a Pokémon Trainer! Congratulations! I hope that you and your little Kubfu will grow and prosper together,” Chairman Rose said, giving me a pat on the back. I smiled and thanked him, then Dad and I were off. I gave Oleana a bit smirk as I walked out, now proudly displaying Mezuma for all of Galar to see. This marked the day that Maddie Castellana made her debut as a Pokémon Trainer! I could finally show the Wild Area what I could  _ really _ do!


	14. Chapter 14

**Day 95- July 1**

Well, that was it. The Gym Challenge is officially over. I ended up sleeping through the closing ceremony that aired this morning, but it was just what you’d expect. The chairman honored Brooke, who in my opinion _still_ should have been Dad, even after he gave me that lecture about doing what makes you happy, for her talent and amazing abilities, and he also honored Leon, who would now be entering his twelfth year of being Galar’s Champion. I felt a little bad for Harvey, honestly. He barely lost against Leon, Charizard was obviously very weak...but because of his loss, the League itself just tossed him like week-old leftovers. Don’t get me wrong, the Internet was blowing up with stories about the little guy, but he wasn’t even _invited_ to the closing ceremony. Well, I suppose he _did_ lose...but then again, when the chairman did his Gym Challenge, _he_ came in second place, and look where he is now! I just don’t get the chairman sometimes. I mean, I love him and everything, but he’s pretty unpredictable.

Speaking of the chairman, I had to meet with him at noon. Just because the Gym Challenge is over doesn’t mean that I can just goof off until the next one...unlike the Gym Leaders. Like Chairman Rose said when we had our first meeting back in March, he was going to assign me extra, mandatory tasks that I had to do. I mean, I’m not complaining or anything, especially since I hoped that if I did well enough, he’d give me a little bit of extra money to save up for my camera. I also planned on doing some smaller jobs waiting for the next Gym Challenge. I like the idea of helping out the smaller businesses in Galar, so I was hoping that some of them would be looking for help. Actually, I already had a job scheduled for today. It’s not one that I was necessarily _excited_ about, but it was something that I was willing to do.

So, here’s a story for you guys. Pretty early in the morning, at like...5, I’d say, I got a phone call. I mean, I was having some kind of nightmare where Al was standing at the foot of my bed with a santoku knife and debating whether or not he wanted to stab me, so I probably shouldn’t have been complaining about getting woken up...but I still was. Not wanting to wake Dad or Mezuma up, I went downstairs and answered it, despite the fact that I just wanted to hang up and go back to bed...not to continue the dream about Al asking himself whether or not he wanted to murder me or anything, I was just tired. It wasn’t from a number I recognized, but I still decided to answer for some reason. Well, it turns out that the call was from Nessa and Brooke’s father. He asked me if I was the League Photographer, and when I said that I was, he practically begged me to give his daughters a photoshoot. Now, I’m not really a photographer that focuses on people. I’m primarily a Pokémon photographer. Outside of my job, I really only take pictures of Pokémon. I tried to kindly turn Nessa’s father down, but he _really_ wanted me to do it for some reason. He said that he’d be willing to pay me as much as I wanted...and...I don’t know. The tone in his voice, the ridiculous prices he was willing to pay...I knew that he just really wanted to do something special for his daughters. I couldn’t say no! I couldn’t help but think of Dad. I couldn’t help but think of the families back in Spikemuth who barely had any photos of their children. I remembered how happy they were when I gave them the prints. I caved. I cracked. I said yes. I told him to pay me what he thinks is reasonable. I’m not someone who’s good with pricing things or charging people. People say that the prints I have on my website are underpriced...but I don’t think they are. I want my photography to be available to everyone. To me, I suppose my stuff is about showing off the beauty of nature and the beauty of Pokémon more than it’s about turning a profit. As much as I’d like my new camera, it can wait. I already have a billion other ones. Long story short, Brooke’s dad was absolutely thrilled and a bit dramatic about the whole situation, but it made me feel good. It made me feel like I'm not a horrible person. Like I said, I wasn't particularly thrilled that I have to do it, but I already promised him that I’d do it.

Mainly since I didn’t have to start heading to Wyndon until about eleven, I decided to go back to sleep for a few hours. When I woke up...I’d say that it was about 9:15. This means that I’d be able to actually take my time getting ready and socialize with Dad a bit. When I woke up, Mezuma was gone, but I knew that he was downstairs. This may sound weird, but I can just tell when Mezuma’s nearby and when he isn’t. Flapple was probably downstairs, too, as he’d definitely be waiting for breakfast by now. That left just one...the Pokémon residing in the mysterious Safari Ball. I still felt bad for leaving it in the ball all night, but like I said, I didn’t want it tearing up my house or something. I grabbed the ball, as well as Mezuma’s, which I still keep under my pillow, grabbed my clothes, and headed downstairs. It was still stupidly hot out today, and probably would be for the next few days, and I felt like wearing a dress, so I grabbed the lightest one I had. I’m fairly certain that it’s the same type of dress that Marnie wears, but rather than the signature pink, it’s a nice, deep indigo color. I actually own the pink one, but I never really wear it in case I bump into Marnie. I just don’t like wearing the same clothes as other people. It’s just a pet peeve of mine, I suppose. Since I’m strange about showing my completely bare legs, I chose to wear some wide fishnet tights that I...had for some reason, I’m not quite sure why, and some black and white flats. I took my choker and necklace, but decided to ditch the beret, knowing that my stupid hair would probably just get messed up anyway. Hey, since I wouldn’t be taking super dynamic photos like I took yesterday, I wouldn’t be bending over or anything. I mean, I know I went on a big tangent about dresses and how I hate ones that _aren’t_ for pregnant women, but...I’m fickle. Look, I saw them in the store, tried them on, and without even thinking, bought like three. I’ll probably hate them in like two days, but let me enjoy them while I still do!

Dad was already making breakfast. Usually, he’d be gone by now...but with the Gym Challenge being over, he had nine whole months to himself. It’s not like he sits and does nothing, he often goes to the club and practices with the band, but today, he was probably going to sit at home all day. Well, I suppose he deserved it. Boltund was hovering around him, obviously trying to get a scrap of food that Dad might drop. Flapple was nibbling on a huge Berry that was probably the size of _him,_ and Mezuma was lounging on the couch.

“Morning, Mads,” Dad said, an unusually cheerful tone to his voice. I mean, he’s a pretty happy person, but not usually this happy. I just think he was glad to finally have a day to himself. Throughout the Gym Challenge, Gym Leaders only have one day off, and that’s May 15---the day of the party. They can take sick days and everything, but it’s not recommended that they do so they don’t mess up the flow of the Gym Challenge. Throughout his career, one of the only days that I can remember Dad closing the Gym early was when I found Mezuma and we had to get that whole issue situated.

“Mornin’...” I mumbled, fiddling with the ball. I felt kinda guilty. What if the Pokémon’s original Trainer realized they lost their partner and came back to the stadium? What would their reaction be when they learned that their beloved partner was taken by some random schmuck who felt bad for it? I mean, there were a lot of people still in the stadium when Dad and I decided to take it.

“Are you going to see what’s in the ball? I’m sure it’s hungry,” Dad said, a rather chill tone to his voice as he said it.

“What...if its T-Trainer came back after we took it?”

“Then they would’ve called me. Mads, as much as I hate to say it...no one’s going to come back for it. Either its original Trainer didn’t realize they left it behind until it was too late...or...well, maybe its Trainer meant to leave it behind. Not all Trainers are good ones, you know,” Dad said, ruffling my hair as he gave me my breakfast.

“I-I know...I just feel s-so...guilty.”

“Mads, I promise you, if the original Trainer comes back, the people down at Wyndon Stadium will call me. Now, c’mon, open it up! You don’t want to keep it in the ball all day, do you?” Dad said, still trying to coax me. I nodded, held my breath, and pressed the button on the ball. The familiar red beam of light shot out, and whatever was stuck in there all night revealed itself. It wasn’t anything that was in Galar. I didn’t know what the heck it was! It was white and red, kinda looked like some kind of cat, and had these huge, long, intimidating claws. It looked kinda ticked, but also rather sad.

“That’s a Zangoose!” Dad said. “You certainly don’t see those around here. I’m guessing its original Trainer was from another region, especially with a ball like that. If I recall correctly, the only regions that even have something along the lines of a Safari Zone are Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. The one in Kanto closed years ago.” Dad’s traveled a lot more than I have, so I believed him. While writing this, I did some research on the various locations that he talked about, and I’m fairly certain that this Pokémon is from Johto.

“Zan...goose?” I said, looking this mysterious creature over. The name was so strange to say! Zangoose...I mean, hey, it’s foreign, so it’s supposed to sound weird, I guess. Still, the Zangoose didn’t look very happy. He looked around the house, then just wandered to the corner and curled up. Dad put some food in a bowl and put it in the corner, obviously offering it to him, but he didn’t seem to be interested. I felt horrible. He obviously knew that his Trainer left him behind, whether it be accidental or intentional. I wanted to go over and try to comfort him, but I didn’t know how irritable he was. I most certainly didn’t want to get slashed by those huge claws of his! Mezuma already seemed bothered by the new presence. He was trying to relax, but I noticed that he kept bracing himself, obviously ready to intervene if this new Pokémon would try to hurt someone. Though, Boltund, who usually goes insane at the sight of strange presences, didn’t really seem to be that bothered, probably because Zangoose wasn’t trying to eat his food or steal his bed. 

While we had our breakfast, I told Dad about my plans for the day. I would go and have my meeting with the chairman, stop somewhere in Wyndon to have a quick lunch, and then make my way to Hulbury to meet up with Nessa and her family. I’d take the photos, go home and edit them, then send them to Nessa’s dad via email. He told me not to worry about making prints, as he said that he’d happily do it himself. I mean, Scott lets me use his stuff for free and everything, but I’m not stopping him. Let him do what he wants to, I suppose. Though, on my way home, I’d stop down at the Wild Area to check on Bella. I hadn’t gone and checked on her ever since we stayed together at the Wild Area that one night. I mean, sure, it’s only been a couple of days, but I worry about her on an almost daily basis. Not just about her being caught, I worry about her health, if she’s warm or cool enough, if she eats enough...I just worry about her way too much. I know what you’re thinking, and...well, I still just can’t muster up the courage to catch Bella. She’s a special little thing, and I don’t want that potential wasted on some lousy Trainer that won’t be able to take care of her. I mean, you saw what happened on the day of the party! Raihan spooked me and I accidentally exposed her to all of Hammerlocke! If anyone who saw her was serious with the shiny hunting business, she would’ve been a goner. I would’ve gotten such a beautiful, gentle, trusting Pokémon poached by some trophy hunter. Okay, that’s probably a bit dramatic, but you know what I mean. I go over this stuff every time I even talk about Bella. Call it repetitive all you’d like, but it’s something I genuinely struggle with. 

“So, you’re finally going to start taking commission work?” Dad asked with a smile. “I think it would be good for you. I’m sure you’d get a lot of buyers. I can’t imagine why a die-hard fan _wouldn’t_ want their photo taken by the League Photographer. You want to save up for that new camera so badly, and I think that this is the way to go, Mads. Though, you need to do things at your own pace. If ten people are interested, you don’t have to do all ten. I know how much you love taking pictures at the Wild Area, and I’m in no way saying that you should stop doing that. Just open up a slot or two every once in a while, y’know?” Dad suggested. I mean, this wouldn’t be my _first_ time taking commission work. I’m not quite sure if I said this before, but I was once commissioned by the folks down at the Wild Area to take pictures for their website. I _guess_ my stuff for the League could be considered commissions, but I’m not sure. I mean, Dad did have a point, but still, I just felt a little unsure.

“I do think th-that would be a good idea, I’m just not sure how much I enjoy giving _people_ p-photoshoots. I’m more of a Pokémon photographer, y’know? I-I just don’t enjoy it as much when it’s with people,” I replied.

“Okay...then just say you’re a Pokémon photographer! Why _wouldn’t_ someone want the same photographer who took that amazing photo of Leon’s Charizard to take a photo of their little Skwovet...or whatever they have?”

“You’ve never asked me to take photos of your team.”

“Well...they get enough photos. Gotta keep myself humble!”

I chuckled a little and took a bite of my food. I know he was basically saying he didn’t want to pay me to do it, but I would’ve done it for free. Dad’s spent more money on me than I deserve. Making him pay for something like that would just be stupid and greedy on my part. I mean, maybe I’d take his advice. Maybe I’d go on and update the website. I probably wouldn’t open up a ton of slots, but it would be a good opportunity for me to meet some new Pokémon, maybe even some not found in mainland Galar. From what I’ve heard, Galar’s islands have some Pokémon that you can’t just find here! I’ve never been invited to either of the islands, and I’m a bit scared of the people down at the Isle of Armor for stealing their Kubfu and everything, so I’d just have to hope that some of the people interested in getting their Pokémon photographed have some cool ones!

After breakfast, I got myself showered, got dressed, and just got ready to go in general. I really didn’t want to risk taking Flapple out, considering that it was ridiculously hot out, so I decided to leave him with Dad. As for the Zangoose, he didn’t seem to want to do anything, so we decided to leave him with Dad as well. I’d definitely have to talk to the chairman about the whole situation. I just felt as if I wasn’t supposed to have this guy. He was so sad! I also grabbed the Nugget that Mezuma brought back yesterday, hoping that today would be the day I could take it to the pawn shop and trade it in for some extra cash. After that, I got Mezuma, said goodbye to Dad and Flapple, and Mezuma and I headed out. As per usual, we’d go to Hammerlocke by foot, then from Hammerlocke, we’d take the train to Wyndon. We took the Route 9 way, as I still don’t like going through Route 8 when Mezuma is out of his ball. I mean, they built bridges for people without those fancy Rotom bikes for a reason, so I was going to take advantage of them. Both Mezuma and I like watching the Pokémon swim around in the water, too. I guess it’s just the more calming way for both of us. I mean, I didn’t necessarily need to be calmed down, as I wasn’t _super_ nervous about this meeting, but I did hope that I could please the chairman and get some nice bonuses.

So, anyway, Mezuma and I made our way to Hammerlocke, where I looked at the gate that separated Hammerlocke from the Wild Area. I just really hoped that Bella was still around. I mean, I’ve been checking the app frequently and there hasn’t been any type of report of a shiny Pumpkaboo, so I was assuming that she was safe. Well, I suppose that I’d get to see later. I couldn’t worry about it. I had to take things a moment at a time. I made sure to look at Raihan’s house. The lights were on, so I could tell that he was awake, though, like Dad, he was probably deciding to just chill out and spend the day at home. I’m fairly certain that most of the Gym Leaders were planning on doing that. We headed to Hammerlocke Station, and after a while of waiting for the next train, I put Mezuma back in his ball and boarded. Off to Wyndon once again!

There were quite a lot of people on the train, most people probably heading to Wyndon for work, guessing by their clothing. Now that the Gym Challenge is over, people are getting back to their normal lives, at least until the next Gym Challenge starts. Well, I suppose that _I_ was heading to Wyndon for work as well, now that I think about it. I certainly didn’t _look_ like those fancy people in their fancy suits, though. Wyndon is home to some of Galar’s biggest corporations, not just the League, so all the suits make sense.

Anyway, on the decently long ride to Wyndon, I couldn’t help but think about Mezuma and our experiences that we’ve had. There’s always been one situation that perplexes me, even to this day: how I somehow managed to get Mezuma to evolve. I actually did some research while I was looking for Zangoose's home region...and I learned more about Kubfu and Urshifu. Kubfu evolves into Urshifu whenever it masters one of two elements, darkness or water, as well as having a strong bond with its Trainer if it's in captivity. I consider myself a stupid person, don’t get me wrong, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t amaze myself sometimes. Well, I guess Mezuma is the amazing one here, but if I would’ve never told him what I did, I don’t think he would’ve ever evolved!

I remember the day. Mezuma and I were walking through the woods---not the backwoods---and he was trying to do a little bit of training. He got into scuffles with small Pokémon, but they all ended up either beating him or just running away. I couldn’t tell if he was excited, frustrated, or just really darn energized, but he was starting to get jittery, starting to get hyper. I was worried that he’d actually punch a hole in a rock or knock a tree down.

“C’mon, Mezuma. Let’s take a break,” I said, grabbing onto his hand. This was after the Grimmsnarl incident, but I was still mostly my old self. I mean, I’d gotten my hair cut, but it was before this nervousness continuously got the best of me. It was before I put on all this weight. Dare I say...I was still beautiful? I don’t know. That’s not the point. The point is that _I_ was the one keeping _Mezuma_ calm, not the other way around. Mezuma grabbed my hand and we sat down in a nice, cool, shady area. A small stream was nearby. Mezuma seemed mesmerized by the flowing water and occasional Barboach that swam by. He walked up to the stream, sitting down beside it and occasionally reaching his little hands in to try and grab one of the fish, but they were too quick for him. He started to get cranky again, but I calmed him down by getting some nice, cold water and washing his face with it. He’s always liked water, just as much as he likes honey or peanut butter. He really likes cold water, which is why he’s always preferred to soak in Circhester or in the Wild Area. As a Kubfu, when he got worked up, which was quite often after the Grimmsnarl attack, I used it to cool him down.

“Mezuma, l-look at the water,” I said, pointing to it. He did as I said, but I could tell that he was a little confused. “Look at how it flows. It’s calm, cool, and clear. Getting angry w-won’t do anything. When you’re in troubling situations, you should try to be like this water. Be calm, cool, and clear, like water. I think it’ll really make you feel better. All this anger isn’t good for you, bud,” I said, gently stroking the top of his head. It sounded incredibly cheesy, but it was for both of us. I said it for Mezuma because I didn’t want him having legitimate anger issues and snapping on someone. I was worried that if we didn’t work on these issues, he’d end up getting sent back to the Isle of Armor, and that really wasn’t something that I wanted to happen, obviously...but I also said it for myself. I’m, as you probably know, not incredibly skilled when it comes to dealing with conflict or anything like that. If Mezuma’s anger _would_ get the best of him and he _would_ end up snapping, I wouldn’t know how to deal with it! I mean, breakdowns weren’t super common back then, nothing like how they are now, but if I was put in a situation where I’d have to give Mezuma up, I probably would’ve had one.

Mezuma...he really took what I said to heart. Though he was so little, he understood me completely. After I told him to be more like the water, he spent quite a lot of time just staring at the stream, watching the gentle flow. He still tried to catch the Barboach swimming by, and when he missed them, he still started to get worked up, but he really did try to calm himself down.

It wasn’t just that day, either. From then on, he really tried to be calmer and less angry. I was so surprised that such a little, spirited guy was taking something I, a human, said so seriously. I think that brought us closer together as Pokémon and Trainer, but also as friends. Yeah, Mezuma is my friend. I love him. I really do. He still had some trouble with controlling his emotions, but that was expected. He wasn’t having as many outbursts as he did before, and while he was still very energetic and a lot to handle at times, he wasn’t always getting so worked up and stressed! I don’t bring up the incident a lot, as that’s something that even to this day gets Mezuma very, _very_ angry, but sometimes I just look at him and remember that little, tiny Kubfu. Day by day, he tried to be like water. That’s really when he started soaking. He spent more time by the water. He learned from Water-Type Pokémon. He worked harder day by day...until one day, we went in those same woods...but that’s for another time. I just can’t believe that I happened to tell him something that would determine how he evolved. Back then, I didn’t even _know_ Kubfu evolved! If I would’ve never said that, Mezuma would be completely different, that’s for sure. He would probably still be a Kubfu right now! Mezuma and I still learn new things about each other on an almost daily basis, and this brings us closer and closer. We’ve changed each other, and I do think that it’s for the better.

All that sappy stuff aside, we finally arrived in Wyndon! Following all of the fancy businessmen and women off of the train, I let Mezuma out of his ball again, at least for the walk to the League H.Q. I could’ve always taken the monorail, but a little walking has never killed me. I’m a very outdoorsy person. I love getting out there, taking a walk with Mezuma, and just exploring the city. Wyndon is such a big city, I don’t think I’ll ever fully take in the sights. Kids ran around, enjoying their summer, some houses had inflatable pools in their yards, which definitely intrigued Mezuma, one family was having a barbecue...it was just a typical Galarian summer, I suppose. All was well. I mean, as much as I do love Circhester...I kinda wish I had this. Instead of having it snow literally every day, I wish I could do stuff like this. Maybe when I’m older, I suppose. Maybe when Dad either kicks me out or has me married off.

Once we arrived at the League H.Q., I once again returned Mezuma to his ball and stepped inside. Maybe this time, freaking Leon wouldn’t be in there to make my heart go all fluttery again with his stupid, gorgeous face. I still don’t think I’ll be able to look him in the eyes for a while without seeing him all hot, sweaty and shirtless. I still have to edit those photos and send them to the chairman, especially since he wants them done by tomorrow morning. That’ll be hard. I’ll have to remind myself of the moment he whipped that thing off and tossed it to the side like it was nothing. Those abs...that chest...the sweat...hey, man, I’m just saying, I usually don’t keep the photos I take for work, but...good lord, how the heck can I say no to those?!

Luckily, or unluckily, depending on my mood, for me, Leon wasn’t there today...at least for now. He was either taking it easy or was busy with 3,000 interviews if I had to guess. I entered the H.Q., and even though the Gym Challenge was over, it was still as busy as usual. The receptionist welcomed me and said that the chairman was waiting for me in his office. I did the usual scanning my card and riding up the elevator. Once again, especially since Oleana wasn’t riding with me, the elevator ride was a decently pleasant one. I mean, with how much money the League has, their elevators are really freaking nice. Though, I figured that the joy would end soon, as when the door opened, I saw that the devil woman was waiting for me. She looked cross, as per usual. I don’t think she’s ever smiled in her entire life.

“Running late again, Castellana?” She asked. I looked at my watch. I still had a few minutes to spare...I wasn’t even late! The only time I was _ever_ late was to my first meeting with the chairman, and that’s because I had to ride in a cab that was filled to the brim with people. “You shouldn’t make Mr. Rose worry like that. With everything he’s done for you, you ought to treat him with a little more respect,” she scowled. I just tried my best to ignore her. I don’t understand what I’ve ever done to her to make her dislike me so much. The only thing I can think of is the possibility of her being my mother and being bitter towards me because of it, but...I seriously don’t think it would be like Dad to do that. Remember, Oleana would’ve been a teenager. I certainly don’t think Dad would’ve done something like that. I mean, I’m someone who wants everyone to like me, but honestly, I don’t think Oleana ever will. She’s always so bitter, so cross...but it works. She makes things run around here. Because people are so afraid of her, they just do whatever she says without even thinking. I wondered how on earth someone like her could work with someone like the chairman, but now I see it. Chairman Rose is powerful, yes, but he’s also very kind. Don’t get me wrong, I’m fairly certain that having him scold you would be absolutely terrifying and I don’t _ever_ want that to happen to me, but he doesn’t _want_ to let that side of him out. As the chairman of the Pokémon League, he wants to have a good reputation. He wants people to love him just as much as I want people to love me...though, I’m sure his desire to be loved is for more of a business sense while I just can’t stand the thought of someone disliking me. To not soil his own reputation, the chairman has _Oleana_ do all of the yelling! I mean, even if she were kind, she’s an incredible businesswoman who went to a high-end university and everything, but the fact that she’s rude and snooty is the icing on the cake. The chairman doesn’t care if people are scared to death of Oleana! They’re not afraid of him! But...that’s just my theory, at least.

Oleana knocked on the chairman’s door and announced that I was here at last. The chairman immediately told her to let me in, and she opened the door, looking down on me one last time before heading off to her own office, probably to do the mountain of paperwork that she lived behind or something. Hey, she went to university for this stuff. She should’ve known what she was getting herself into!

I immediately stepped into the chairman’s office once again. I felt Mezuma’s ball shake a bit, but I tried to shrug it off as him just not caring for the chairman for some unknown reason. I mean, I’ve known him ever since I was born. It’s not like anything bad was going to happen to me or something. I don’t trust a lot of people because of my personality, but the chairman is one of them. Like he always does, as soon as he saw me, he gave me a kind smile.

“There’s the League Photographer herself! Those battles yesterday sure were something, weren’t they, darling?” Chairman Rose asked with a small laugh.

“They were interesting, ch-chairman. I’ll say that,” I replied, chuckling. I wasn’t going to bring up Leon taking his shirt off or anything. I don’t know, it would just sound weird talking about a hot, shirtless man who’s almost twenty-two years old with a guy who’s old enough to be my dad...and, y’know, he’s my boss and all, and I really don’t want to spill the beans on myself and my Leon fantasies to _him_ of all people. Well, I don’t know if I’d say I have _fantasies_ about Leon or anything, but...heh.

“Now, Maddie, we’ll get to the business aspect of our little meeting in just a few moments, but I must ask you due to curiosity...how are you and Bede getting along? From what he’s told me and from what I saw yesterday, you two have been spending quite a bit of time together,” the chairman said. Like, from the tone of his voice, I don’t think he was asking me if I’m madly in love with him and if he rivals Leon for a potential suitor or anything. I think he was simply asking me if I considered him a friend or not. That’s the hard part. What the heck do I say?! If I told the chairman that he’s incredibly rude to me, makes me feel like crap, has bothered me so much that I had to block his phone number, and is trying to buy me a new, expensive phone that I don’t need because he thinks my old one is broken...well, I think that Bede would _actually_ murder me in my sleep. But, like, I didn’t want to lie or anything! I don’t want to tell him that Bede’s a little angel who treats me like a princess and makes me feel amazing! I’m definitely not telling him about my strange, masochistic love for him or anything. He’s the chairman of the Pokémon League, not a therapist. I had to give him a simple answer...and I chose to make mine in the middle of the Bede spectrum. I kinda lied, but kinda hinted at how I really felt.

“...he’s all right…” I mumbled. I mean...the term “all right” can mean a lot of things! It could mean that he’s a good person, but not quite an angel, or it can mean that he’s not a good person, but not as bad as Oleana...or in the middle, I suppose. That way, the chairman could interpret it how he’d like! Yeah. Still, the chairman looked surprised.

“All right? What do you mean by that, darling? I thought you two seemed to get along quite well from what I saw yesterday! Has he done something to offend you?” Chairman Rose asked. Ah, I see he took the negative route.

“W-Well, I suppose we did, b-but...chairman, if I’m being honest with you, Bede...he still has a bit to work on when it c-comes to his attitude,” I said, trying to be as polite as possible. If he even _said_ any of this to Bede, I’m fairly certain that he’d find out I was the one who told the chairman this stuff, find me in the Wild Area, and just shove me off the cliff or something. I felt Mezuma’s ball shake rather violently. I was worried that he’d end up breaking out in the middle of the meeting. I mean, he’s broken out before. This wouldn’t be the first time. He means well, he just genuinely cares about me...I think, and that does touch me, but when I’m in a meeting with my boss, I don’t think that having a massive bear break out of his captivity and defend me from a nonexistent danger would be very professional of me.

“Oh, darling, I should’ve known that you’d say something like that...and I do have to agree with you. Well, I do understand that Bede can still be somewhat unpleasant to be around...trust me, dear, you’re not the only one I’ve heard something like this from. Bede needs to learn to be kinder to people, he does...but I’m thinking more about his potential as a Trainer. That little Hatenna I gave him...he seems to treat her well. If only he would treat others the same way. Bede has some work to do, that’s for sure, but...I’m still debating whether or not I should endorse him for next year’s Gym Challenge. He does have potential as a Trainer...and he does have nine months to improve his people skills. Now, Maddie, dear, I don’t think you’ve seen him as a Trainer as much as I have, but...what do you think about the whole situation?” Chairman Rose asked. Oh, man...he wanted _my_ opinion? I really don’t know what to say. You already know that I look at the strength of Trainers through their bonds with their Pokémon rather than how many battles they’ve won. It would be hard for me to give a proper opinion, as I’ve literally only seen Bede with his Hatenna once. Still, the two of them seem like a strange combination, but now knowing that the chairman gave her to him, I guess it makes a bit more sense. Still, I had to think about it a little before I decided what to say.

“W-Well...chairman, I’m not quite sure if I-I could recommend it or not. I’m n-not really sure about what makes a Trainer qualified to do the Gym Challenge. Though, i-if you _do_ decide to endorse him, p-please...put him in the Major League…”

“Why’s that, darling?”

“H-He...said some pretty nasty stuff about the Minor League, chairman.”

“Really? Right in front of you? Does he not know about your father?”

“He does, chairman. Dad seemed to be the primary target of his wrath.”

The chairman seemed unsettled by that. I’m not exactly sure why that seemed to bother him so much, but it did. He actually grabbed a pen, grabbed a sticky note, wrote something on it, and stuck it to the tower of his computer. 

“I’m sorry that you had to listen to that, darling,” he said after sticking the note to his computer.

“P-Please don’t mention it to him. If you d-do, he’ll know that I told you…” I said, trying to keep my calm.

“Don’t you worry, my dear, I won’t say anything to him that will even _hint_ at you telling me. Bede may have his criticisms of the Minor League, but if he wants to talk about them, he can talk to me. Who knows, his advice may come in handy. Targeting your father and insulting him right in front of you is something I can’t accept,” Chairman Rose replied. I nodded and thanked him.

“Speaking of your father,” the chairman said, immediately cheering up again, “do you mind giving him this letter when you get home? All I ask is that you don’t open it. There’s nothing in it that I don’t think you wouldn’t be able to handle, but I would prefer that it be for your father's eyes only," he finished, handing me an envelope. It had the chairman’s official wax seal, an intricate rose, on the envelope, so I knew that it was pretty important. Though, I wondered why the chairman chose to use his own seal rather than the League’s. Maybe it’s personal. Maybe the chairman’s confessing his undying love for my dad or something...well, it couldn’t be that, actually. He said that I’d be able to handle it...and I don’t think I’d be able to handle something like that. Actually, neither Dad nor Chairman Rose seem to have _any_ interest in romance. The former wants to focus on his own life while the latter is just too freaking busy. Just pretend I never said that.

“Now, with that all out of the way, darling...it’s time to get into what I _actually_ called you here for!” Chairman Rose said once I got the letter situated in my bag.

“The e-extra tasks, correct?” I asked.

“Splendid! I knew you’d remember, my dear. That’s exactly what I was going to say. Now, I don’t want to give you a horrible workload, considering that most of the others get these nine months off, but I just want to keep you on your feet, is all. On the first of every month, you are to report here and show me the results of the task I have given you in person rather than sending them to me. If I recall correctly, your father’s friend helps you with printing, correct?”

“Th-That’s correct, chairman.”

“Good, good. Just bring the prints with you, then. I know you’ll do well, you always do, but depending on just _how_ well you do, I might give you a bonus! This serves as just another incentive for you if keeping your job isn’t one of them,” the chairman replied, obviously teasing. I thought this was kind of exciting! Maybe he’ll give me tasks that have me taking photos of Pokémon that I would’ve never thought to take photos of before! Well, I just hope that he won’t give me any Dark-Types...but then again, he knows that I’m terrified of those things, so I don’t think he ever will. That, and if I do a good enough job, I’ll get more money to save up for my camera!

“Now, for your first task...I want to keep you inside your comfort zone, at least at the beginning. Before I start telling you _exactly_ what you need to do, I want to give you a bit of freedom until you get the hang of this. Tell me, darling, out of the eighteen currently known Pokémon types...which one would you say is your favorite?” The chairman asked. Because of Dad, he, and most people, would probably expect me to say Electric-Types are my favorite...and as much as I do love them, don’t get me wrong, they’re actually _not_ my favorite. Probably my second or third.

“I’d have to s-say Water-Types are my favorite, chairman,” I replied. Hey, Mezuma’s a Water-Type and Politoed’s a Water-Type. I still hope I get to see a real Politoed someday…

“Good choice! Then, it’s settled. Maddie, my dear, for your first task, I want you to go around Galar and find three different Water-Type Pokémon, take one photo of each, and bring the prints to me on the first of next month. They don’t have to be _just_ Water-Types, they can have another type as well...and, I’m sure you know this, but that Urshifu of yours doesn’t count,” the chairman said with a smile. When he mentioned Mezuma, his ball shook again, but I just ignored it. I don’t think Mezuma will ever trust the chairman. Still, that sounded easy enough. It’s definitely something I can do! I was actually pretty excited to get out there and take those photos! It’s been quite a while since I’ve actually written about me taking photos of Pokémon, so I guess this gives me a good opportunity to. I’m probably only going to write about two or three times a month so I don’t fill this book too quickly, but I’ll try to at least write about me getting a good shot of one of the Pokémon.

“O-Of course, chairman. I can do that, no problem!” I replied with a smile.

“I know you can, darling. I wouldn’t be asking you if I didn’t think you’d be able to. I must say, though you’ve only been our photographer for a couple of months, people are already seeming to like you quite a bit! You wouldn’t believe the praises I’ve heard. Everyone thinks you’re quite a dear, I’ll say that. Not only you...they all go nuts for your Pokémon, too! They’re all quite curious about your Urshifu. They’ve never seen anything like him, you know. I must say, Maddie, when I gave him to you, I did have my doubts, but I don’t regret doing it. You two are becoming quite the pair!” The chairman smiled back. Mezuma shook again. I ignored him again. He was being complimented and was still on-edge.

“Not just your Urshifu, though. Darling, when you decided to take that poor little Flapple in...that’s when the public _really_ started to like you, I’d say. You have a heart for Pokémon, even though you’ve chosen not to take your role as a Trainer very seriously...and do you know what? That’s quite all right! Not all Trainers _want_ to become stronger. Some people become Trainers to get closer to their beloved Pokémon and bond with them...which is what you seem to be doing. I suppose I shouldn’t say that you don’t decide to take your role as a Trainer seriously...I should be saying that you’ve decided to take a different approach to Pokémon training than most in this fine region. But...enough of me rambling. Back to the subject of your Flapple...how is the little lad doing?”

“He’s doing great, chairman. The n-nurse said that he shouldn’t be b-battling, so I think he’s fit for a Trainer like me. He’s completely off all medications now. He eats incredibly well, I t-try to take him outside when the weather’s nice, he’s very affectionate, and overall, while I-I don’t think he’ll ever be completely back to his normal self, I th-think he’s the closest he’ll ever be, chairman. He’s with D-Dad right now, but...” I said, pulling out my phone and pulling up a picture of Flapple. I mean, it wasn’t very good, considering that my phone is crap, but like I said when Bede was trying to convince me to let him buy me that expensive one, it serves its purpose. I don’t use it a lot. I use it for calling, texting, the occasional Internet browsing, and a few apps here and there. It’s not like I use it for my photography or anything, so I’m okay with the camera being crap.

“Well, I’d say you’ve done an excellent job taking care of him! He looks very happy and very healthy. I might just have to stop by and visit the little fellow sometime!” Chairman Rose said. He looked pretty happy. I could tell he was proud, and that made me proud.

“T-Though, chairman...I do have one more question regarding Pokémon…” I squeaked.

“Of course. What is it, darling?”

“W-Well, yesterday, Mezuma found a Poké Ball in the stadium and showed it to us. Dad said that we should t-take it to the lost and found, so we did. Th-the thing is, when everything was said and done, the ball was still there. Dad talked to the s-staff member in charge, and we ended up taking it home. Well, we opened the ball up this morning, a-and...it was a...Zangoose,” I said, trying to remember the name. “Dad said that I should keep it, s-since it seems like the original Trainer’s not coming back for it. You’re the one in charge here, chairman...what do you think I should do?” I asked. I’m not quite sure how much time the chairman gave us for our little meeting, so I was hoping that I wasn’t cutting into any other business that he had to attend to today with my petty issues. I just really didn’t know if I should keep Zangoose or give him to the League in hopes that they’d find his original Trainer. The last thing I wanted was for Oleana to come in here and yell at me to get out or something.

“Well, dear, I really do think that you should take your father’s advice. While this Zangoose isn’t the only case like this that’s happened, it’s certainly not common for something to this extent to happen. When it comes to Pokémon found here in Galar, it’s easy for us to just find the original Trainer, contact them, and send their Pokémon on its merry way. Though, when it comes to foreign Pokémon, such as Zangoose, the original Trainer usually isn’t Galarian, so it’s hard for us to track them down. If we even _can_ find the original Trainer, they’re usually gone. With Pokémon and Trainers of non-Galarian origin, the Trainer usually comes back...but when they don’t come back, we usually just have a willing staff member take in the lost Pokémon, sometimes permanently, sometimes until we can find a suitable, new Trainer for them. Keep in mind that even if you do choose to take this Zangoose in, it most certainly doesn’t have to be forever. If you’d like to be a foster Trainer, that’s completely acceptable as well. That, or you can bring him in tomorrow and I can hand him over to one of my staff members. The choice is yours, darling,” the chairman said. I mean, I didn’t want to just give up on him right away...but do I really want another Pokémon? I always told myself that I don’t even deserve Mezuma...Flapple was a situation where I listened to my heart, and I felt as if he needed me...but Zangoose? He’s so sad. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to make him feel better. But...what if I _do_ make him feel better and he turns out to be a really awesome Pokémon? Gah!

“W-Well, chairman, can you give me some time with him? I don’t want to just g-give him up. C-Could I have a week to decide?” I asked.

“Of course, darling. Once you come to a decision, just email me or have your father call me. There is no right or wrong decision here, Maddie. The choice is completely yours,” the chairman replied.

“O-Okay, thank you, chairman. Is this all you need me for?”

“I believe it is. Thank you for coming, Maddie. I’ll be eagerly awaiting your decision!”

“Thank you for having me, chairman.”

With that, the chairman shook my hand, gave me a smile, and I was on my way out. I went down the hall, down the elevator, and outside of the H.Q. without a single disturbance. Devil woman was still in her office, and the stupid sexy Champion was...well, I don’t know where he was, but he wasn’t here. I let Mezuma back out of his ball and wondered where the heck I was going to eat.

Whipping out my phone, I searched for nearby restaurants and tried to find one that wasn’t incredibly expensive, but not just fast food. I found a decent, family-run place that was close to the pawn shop, Pokémon were allowed out of their balls, and the food was decent quality and decently priced. Deciding that I’d go there, I slipped my phone back in my pocket...and when I turned around, I saw that Mezuma was gone. Like...he was gone. Uhh...where’d he go? How do I keep managing to lose him? He’s massive!

He had to have gone towards the homes. Where else would he go? I doubt he’d even bother to check out the businesses. Oh, crap...Leon’s house is nearby. If he went to Leon’s house, I’d probably send him back to the Isle of Armor. Well, okay, that might be an overstatement, but...I wouldn’t be happy with him, that’s for sure.

I walked down to the residential area, looking in some of the yards. There was one house in particular that a bunch of people seemed to be gathered around. I was immediately suspicious. He had to be there. Why else would so many people be there? I started to make my way there. I heard someone mention something about the Champion. CRAP! I swear, every single time I freaking mention Leon, he just shows up. This isn’t scripted. Something like this _couldn’t_ be scripted.

So, I made my way to the house. People had cameras out and were taking photos. There was quite a lot of chatter. One woman turned around, saw me, and immediately ran up to me.

“Oh, there you are! You’re looking for your Pokémon, aren’t you?” She asked. She was obviously a bit rattled, probably from seeing Leon in person, but she wasn’t being pushy or anything.

“Y-Yeah...where’d he run off to?” I asked.

“Poor thing must’ve gotten hot. Jane had a sprinkler set up for her kids, but before they knew it, that Pokémon of yours was lying right under it! Don’t worry, though. The kids are having a blast! Within minutes, he got so much attention drawn to him that it ended up attracting our Champion!” The lady responded.

“I-I didn’t mean to lose him or anything! I only h-had my eyes off of him for two seconds!” I cried.

“Oh, dear, it’s not your fault! It’s the heat! Come on, I’ll let you up front,” the lady responded, pushing through the crowd. Most people were excited to see me, but of course, they were more excited at the scene before them. Two kids, a boy and a girl, dressed in swimsuits, knelt in front of Mezuma, who was lying on his stomach, clinging onto him, petting him, and just messing his fur up. Now, Mezuma does _not_ like kids. The younger they are, the more they seem to annoy him. But today, I think he was so hot that he just decided to deal with it. As the kids clung to him and tried to play with him, he just lay there, letting the cold water from the sprinkler hit him. He seemed nice and relaxed, at least. Standing close to him was Leon, who was obviously looking after him for me. When he heard that Mezuma was by the sprinkler, he probably came to keep him there until I eventually found him. 

As expected, I was embarrassed. I proclaimed to nearly everyone I saw that I was a competent Trainer and I didn’t mean to lose Mezuma, but no one really seemed to blame me for it. They were all too entertained, apparently. I eventually had to face Leon. I still couldn’t look into those gorgeous, golden eyes. Every time I did, I saw flashbacks from yesterday. I turned red. I turned one of the deepest shades of red I’d ever turned. Maybe the heat was playing into it. I don’t know.

“Hey, Mads! I see you finally found Mezuma,” Leon said with a chuckle. Well, Mezuma didn’t go to Leon’s house, which means that I _technically_ couldn’t be mad at him. Still, he did just barge into someone’s yard and lie in front of their sprinkler. I guess I could be mad about that.

“Lee, I’m sorry. You didn’t have to come…” I mumbled.

“It’s fine, Mads. I didn’t know you were planning on coming to Wyndon! I was just makin’ sure that he didn’t get loose or anything,” Lee said. “Don’t worry! I’ll take care of them!” He added, shooing the crowd away, but also putting his arm around me and posing for any final photos. There was some skin-on-skin contact going on here, and my heart felt like it was going to explode with how fast it was beating. Once the crowd was disbanded, Mezuma shooed the children off of him, shook off any excess water, and was ready to go. After I apologized to the landowners about a million times, Leon took me somewhere a bit more private: his house. Dangit, I suppose it was unavoidable. I’d actually never been to Leon’s house before today, though. I mean, I’ve been to his childhood home a couple of times, but not his Wyndon home. I was nervous. Really nervous. I tried not to let Lee see, but I was tugging at my hair and my stomach was starting to hurt. I put Mezuma back in his ball to let him cool off. I guess keeping Pokémon in their balls _can_ have advantages sometimes…anyway, we finally got to Leon’s decently large house, where he unlocked the door, let me in, and we went to his sofa.

“You...you look really nice today, Mads,” Leon said, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks. “What’re you doing in Wyndon?”

“I-I had a little meeting with the chairman, is all...I was going to g-get some lunch if you’d like t-to...t-t-tag along…” I said, getting even redder. Did...did I just...? Lee’s face lit up.

“Of course, Mads! Well, since you’re all dressed up, I suppose I should fancy myself up, too. Just give me a few! In the meantime, make yourself at home!” Lee said, rushing to his room. His house is a decent size..I wonder how he doesn’t manage to get lost in it. I couldn’t believe myself. All because Mezuma got hot and wanted to go under a sprinkler because I’m a bad Trainer and made him stand in the heat. Still, like I said, this was my first time at Leon’s house. Dear lord, if Raihan finds out about this, I’ll never know peace again.

While Lee was changing, I couldn’t help but notice that he had quite a lot of photos on his mantel and the wall above it. Knowing me, I had to go and look at them. There were some you’d expect, such as some recent ones of himself and his family, some of his friends, and there were even some of himself and Hop when they were younger, one of himself, Sonia, and Raihan in their Challenger uniforms, and one from when he first became the Champion...but there were also some of me. Really, there were only two of me..well, technically he had three, but one of them also had Raihan and Sonia in it, and Raihan was the one holding me, so I don’t count that. That one was obviously from when we first met. There’s a photo of me from when I was four that Dad keeps in his wallet, and I’m wearing the same outfit. As for the two that I saw, one was a picture of Lee holding me when we were kids. I mean, this had to be from around the time we first met. Lee didn’t look older than twelve, and I couldn’t have been over the age of six. I’m guessing that Lee was eleven and I was five. The second one, though...it was just me. Lee wasn’t even in it. It was a modern photo of me, too. That just startled me. He didn’t have _any_ photos of me pre-Grimmsnarl, which is, in my opinion, when I was absolutely gorgeous. All he has is a crappy modern one. Is...is _this_ the Maddie Castellana that Leon wants to know? This ugly sack of crap? Good lord, Leon has some low standards if it is.

Once Lee was finally changed, he came out of his room, and honestly, I almost fell over. Men in suits is something that really gets me going, and while Lee wasn’t exactly in a full suit...good lord, is that man sexy. I mean, he had the blazer, he had the nice pants, nice shoes, dress socks...but he decided to ditch the tie in favor of leaving a few buttons on his shirt undone. I’m not sure if he did it because of the heat or if he was trying to purposefully taunt me; I’m guessing the first one, though. His hair was pulled back into a loose, low ponytail, showing off his gorgeous face even more.

“You ready to go, Mads?” Lee asked, straightening himself up one last time. I’m pretty sure my glasses fogged up just from looking at him.

“Y-Y-Yeah, sure thing!” I said, quickly taking them off to clean them. My legs felt like they were made of pasta. I felt sick. Though, Leon put my arm in his, creating more of that sweet skin-on-skin that I usually don’t get to feel, and we were off!

“Where do you p-plan on going, Lee?” I asked as Lee called a cab, probably because he had no idea how to get to the restaurant...and even if he did, he’d just end up getting lost. Well, I don’t really remember the name of the place, honestly, but it was a bit more expensive than the place I originally planned on going, though nowhere near as expensive as the place the chairman took us yesterday. I looked through the menu and saw that they had Slowpoke tail, so it was good enough for me!

“Well, Mads, what did you think of your first Gym Challenge on the job? Pretty different than just sitting and watching, huh?” Leon asked as we waited for the waitress to come and take our order. He had that big, dorky grin on my face, and I still don’t think I was able to look him in the eyes.

“Y-Yeah, it’s different, all right. I...I-I like it. I like being able to get so close to all the Gym L-Leaders and Challengers. It really lets me see th-their expressions…” I mumbled, nervously poking at the lemon wedge in my water. “Can you believe that you’ve just s-started your twelfth year of being Champion?”

“Honestly, Mads...I can’t. I still remember the day I became Champion like it was yesterday. I was ten, going on eleven...and now I’m sitting here at twenty-one, going on twenty-two...time’s passed so quickly. I’m livin’ my best life, Mads. Back then, I didn’t even think I could _become_ Champion, let alone stay Champion for this long...but now, I _know_ I can do it. It’s my goal to become the strongest Champion in all of Galar! Old Master Mustard down at the Isle of Armor taught me a whole lot, but it’s my goal to surpass him. I guess my hope is that by bringing out my own strength, I can help others bring out theirs. I believe that we’ve all got strength, we’ve just gotta find it,” Lee said. I couldn’t help but smile back. He was talking about such serious stuff, but still managed to talk about it using that fun, light-hearted tone in his voice. He’s amazing.

“I-I’m sure you can surpass even him if you keep it up!” I encouraged. I mean, I don’t know who this Mustard person he was talking about is, but since he mentioned the Isle of Armor, I’m fairly certain that the two of us wouldn’t get on too well...especially since, I...y’know, stole his Kubfu and everything. Though, I do have to wonder...if he saw Mezuma now, what would he think of him? Would he be pleased? Disgusted? I mean, since Urshifu are considered Legendary Pokémon, they’re incredibly limited in number, so we don’t know a ton about their behavioral habits or anything. I don’t know if Mezuma would be considered a “normal” Urshifu or not. Even if he’s not considered “normal,” he’s very strong, I’ll say that.

“Though, Mads...if I’m being honest with you, that battle I had yesterday...I didn’t know if I was going to win it or not. That was the closest battle I’ve ever had. Not even Raihan’s managed to get me that close to losing. I mean, I don’t want to say that I was afraid or anything, but there were definitely some emotions there. I mean, I have a ton of faith in Charizard and everything, but I’m pretty sure that by the time that battle was said and done, he was on the brink of fainting. I guess that after I got stuck battling Raihan last year because none of the Challengers even made it to the Semifinals, I just...forgot how strong those kids can be. That battle with Harvey was undoubtedly the hardest one I’ve ever fought, and I’m proud of both myself and my Pokémon for managing to win it!”

“A-As you should be! I mean, I may not be a fan of how the League j-just tossed Harvey to the side after he lost, but...you r-rightfully won the battle! N-No matter how close this was, you ought to consider it just as important as your other wins, Lee. In the end, you’re still Galar’s undefeated Champion, a-at least for another year,” I said. Cheesy, cheesy, cheesy. I might as well work at a dairy or something because of how cheesy I am.

“That I am! This just means that I gotta work even harder for next year! I don’t want something like that happening again! Now that you’re gonna be watchin’ all of my battles, I gotta work as hard as I can to impress you!” Lee said, but I wasn’t sure if he was teasing or not. I can’t really ever tell if he’s teasing or not.

“Wh-What? C’mon, Lee, you have bigger goals to reach th-than just impressing _me!_ You have the entire Galar region to impress!” I said, getting a little red. Besides, he doesn’t even have to _try_ to impress me. Did he not see how I was nearly falling over yesterday? Did he not see how I could barely do my job yesterday? I’d call that impressive. Granted, it was because I couldn’t stop staring at his bare upper half, but still. Ooh, I still get all jittery just thinking about it! Yesterday is a day that I’ll never forget, whether that be for better or for worse.

“Oh, they’re easily impressed. They just love watching people battle. I said that I want to impress you because you _don’t_ love watching people battle. I know you’re not really a fan, but you tolerate it for your job and everything. Mads, I want my battles to be so great that even people like you get some fun out of ‘em!” Lee exclaimed with that stupid grin. He really is a people pleaser...but then again, so am I, so I can’t really judge him. Still, it was nice of him to think of me. Though...if he just knew that he’d have to whip his shirt off to impress me...well, I suppose that him going shirtless was just a one-time thing. There are a lot of children who go to the stadium to watch the battles, and I don’t think the chairman would want something that _could_ be considered sexualization to occur every year. Like I said yesterday, the chairman probably excused it because of how hot it was.

Not long after our little conversation, our food came. I mean, the Slowpoke tail was probably on the same tier as it is at Bob’s. I don’t mean to be picky or critical or anything, as good Slowpoke tail is always a treat, but...after I was spoiled with that absolutely delicious Alolan-style Slowpoke tail at that fancy restaurant yesterday, my life had been changed. I’m still not too picky, though. I could still probably eat Slowpoke tail for breakfast, lunch, and dinner every single day.

“So, Lee, have you been thinking about what y-you’re going to do about your brother next year?” I asked in between bites of my food.

“What do you mean?” Lee replied.

“For the Gym Challenge? B-Back in March when we all gathered at Bob’s, you said that you w-were considering endorsing Hop for next year’s Challenge. H-Have you been thinking about it? I’m just asking, mainly since Dad already decided that he’s en-endorsing Marnie.”

“Really? Your dad decided already? Doesn’t he usually do some kind of contest?”

“After everything that happened with Emile, he f-felt as if he owed her. He was g-going to sponsor her, but chose Emile instead. When everything with Emile happened, he felt horrible.”

“Well, I suppose that makes sense. As for Hop...I do still have to think about it. I mean, he’s not really even a Trainer yet! He has that Wooloo of his that follows him around, but I’m not sure if I’d call it a legitimate Pokémon or not. There’s still a lot of time to think about it, I suppose! I’d like to see him do the Gym Challenge someday. Maybe I’ll drop by and see how he’s doing before next year’s Challenge...give him a little gift, even. The kid has a real heart for Pokémon. I can see him doing well,” Lee said with a smile. Not that big, dorky grin...a legitimate smile. Leon and Hop really aren’t the closest anymore, especially considering that Lee moved out of his Postwick home to live in Wyndon, but he does still care about his little brother quite a lot. I can just tell. They don’t see each other a whole lot, but the care is definitely still there. I really think that Lee wants to endorse Hop as an excuse to see him more...but that’s just me. I don’t know what it’s like having a sibling. The closest thing I have to an older brother is Raihan. Back when I was younger and actively talked to her, Sonia teased me a lot about him. She always said that she didn’t understand how Raihan and I weren’t together yet...but I’m not really interested in him like that. I love Raihan, but I’ve always seen him as an older brother rather than a lover, and I think he feels the same way about me. There’s love between us, but it’s familial love, not romantic. I honestly don’t know if Raihan has any siblings, I don’t know his family very well, but he’s always treated me like a little sister. I never really got that bond with Leon because I didn’t see him a whole lot when we were kids. Now it seems like I can’t freaking get away from him, but when we were young...I always missed him and waited for the next time we would see each other. Raihan, on the other hand, I saw nearly every day. He took care of me, and I guess that’s why I see him as a brotherly figure. Though, I mean, if Melony’s actually my mom, I could potentially have a ton of half-siblings...but I wouldn’t count them. Well, maybe I’d count Gordie, but not the younger ones. I hardly know them. I’m rambling again.

After our lunch and some more chit-chat about the Gym Challenge and our future plans, Lee and I paid for our food and left the restaurant. I remembered the Nugget that Mezuma brought, asked him if he’d come with me to the pawn shop to sell it, and he agreed. I sold the Nugget for a little less than I’d like to, honestly, and after that, Lee and I were going to head our separate ways. I decided to wait with Lee for his cab, mainly because I didn’t want him wandering around and getting lost.

“I had a really nice time with you, Mads. It’s been too long since just the two of us went out and did something like this. We should do it again!” Lee grinned. I felt myself getting red again. He had a good time. He wanted to do it again. My heart was pounding so hard that I thought it would bust up my ribcage.

“Y-Yeah, we should!” I replied nervously.

“Well, maybe if you actually start responding to me when I text you, we can make plans,” Lee teased, ruffling my hair. “All jokes aside, it was really nice seeing you again. I won’t keep you any longer. From what you told me, you have some photos to take! You take care of yourself,” Lee said, pulling me into another one of his signature hugs. I was in heaven. I didn’t want to let go. We probably stayed in the hug for a good thirty seconds or so, then I heard the cab starting to land. Once it was landed, Lee hopped in, gave me one last wave...and it was off. Did that all...did that just happen? Wow.

Letting Mezuma out of his ball again, assuming that he was cooled down and wouldn’t intrude in anyone’s yard again, we headed back to Wyndon Station. Though, this time, rather than heading back to Hammerlocke, we were going to Hulbury. I still had to take those photos, I guess. I still wasn’t really looking forward to it, but I already told Nessa’s dad that I would. So, once we arrived in Hulbury, Mezuma and I waited.

“Hey, there she is! Maddie!” I heard a voice call. I looked over and saw Nessa, in her Gym uniform, Brooke, who was wearing her new Boss uniform, probably just custom-made for her, and their parents standing rather close to the market. Nessa gave me a smile and a wave, which made me feel like I was going to explode. Someone as pretty as her shouldn’t have to bother with a little Impidimp like me. I mean, it’s not just Nessa! Brooke is pretty, too. Even their parents are gorgeous! Why do I have to deal with such attractive people today?! 

“H-H-H-Hey, Nessa,” I said, waving nervously and trying to smile, but I probably looked like I was going to cry. Nessa gave me a hug. A HUG. All these hot people are _touching_ me. I couldn’t tell if I was excited or if my fear of pretty girls was seeping in. Though, deep down, I was still kinda mad at Brooke for whooping Dad like that, even though he let her do it in the first place, so I really couldn’t enjoy Nessa’s hug fully. Brooke seemed just as excited as her sister, though.

“You’re John’s daughter? Ness told me all about you! It’s nice to finally be meeting you,” Brooke said, reaching out a hand. I reluctantly shook it. I had to be respectful not only for my own sake, but for Dad’s.

“I’m so glad that you decided to do this, Photographer Castellana. I’m sorry I had to resort to begging you of all things. I just never thought that both of my girls would be working for the Pokémon League of all things. My wife and I wanted to make this occasion one that we could remember, so we figured that we’d hire the photographer that was hand-picked by Chairman Rose himself!” Nessa’s dad said, also giving me a handshake. Yeah, her parents never actually gave me names, so I’ll just refer to them as “Nessa’s mom” and “Nessa’s dad” to make things easier, I suppose.

“I-It’s quite all right, sir. I’m happy to help commemorate such a s-special occasion!” I said, even though I was just complaining earlier. I mean, I get to spend time with Nessa, and that’s not all bad, I suppose.

So, the family led me down to one of Hulbury’s beaches. Because of the heat, there were a ton of people there, enjoying the sun and the ocean. I could probably get some nice shots of the beach, especially during the evening. Maybe I’d stay in Hulbury for a little bit after I was done with the photoshoot. I noticed that a section of the beach was roped off, presumably by the family so I could take the photos without interruptions.

“D-Do you mind if Mezuma goes in the water? He gets hot pretty easily. I’ll just edit him out of any photos if he happens to get in them,” I said, looking at Mezuma. He was eyeing up the ocean, but obviously didn’t want me to get mad at him.

“Go ahead. He’s fine. Look at that fur of his. I’d be hot, too,” Nessa’s mom said. I gave Mezuma a nod, and almost immediately, he went in the water to soak. He stayed where it was rather shallow and made sure to stay in the roped-off area so he didn’t have to deal with any children clinging to him again. 

So, I got everything set up, the photoshoot started. The parents told me exactly what they wanted and I tried to meet their demands the best I could. I mean, if I’m being honest, they had me take a _ton_ of photos. There were some of the girls by themselves, some of them together, some of them with their Pokémon, some of them _together_ with their Pokémon...there was a lot. It would take me quite a long time to edit all of these and get them sent over. A good portion of tomorrow, I’d say...but it was worth it. I was helping these parents who obviously cared about their girls. Luckily, Mezma didn’t get in any of the shots, so I wouldn’t have to edit him out. I got some pretty nice photos, though. Well, anything with Nessa in it is almost guaranteed to look nice, but...yeah. With the time it took me to sell the Nugget, get from Wyndon to Hulbury, and get the photoshoot done...well, it was pretty late in the afternoon, probably early evening, by the time I was done. I was hot, tired, and a bit hungry. Mezuma seemed to be having an absolute blast, though. Good for him. I had to wear about six coats of sunscreen so my pasty skin didn’t burn to a crisp. I’ve never had sunburn in my life and today wasn’t going to change that.

“B-Before I go...Brooke, do you mind if I t-take a photo of your Gastrodon? Chairman Rose assigns me extra t-tasks when there’s not a Gym Challenge...and for this month, he wants me to t-take a photo of three Water-Types. I-I think Gastrodon is a cool Pokémon!” I said. Brooke agreed, and brought out the Pokémon that tormented my father. I actually like Gastrodon a lot!

The family backed up, I set up my equipment around the Gastrodon, and got my camera angle ready. Honestly, Gastrodon wouldn’t be the center of attention in the photo. The sky was turning a very pretty color, and seeing it reflect off of the water actually worked well with Gastrodon. To get the photo I had in mind, I grabbed a piece of seaweed that was stuck in Mezuma’s fur and put it on the ground. Of course, Gastrodon leaned his head down to sniff the seaweed and take a bite of it, and right when he started to check it out, that’s when I snapped the photo. I thanked Brooke for allowing me to take it, her dad paid me a somewhat generous amount of money for my time and work, I promised him that I’d send him the edited photos by the end of this week, he gave me his email, and Mezuma and I were off. We went to Hulbury Station, finally heading back to Hammerlocke...though, from Hammerlocke, I still had one more stop I wanted to make. 

Upon walking into the Wild Area, I once again saw that not many people happened to be in Hammerlocke Hills, probably because they wanted to be close to the lakes, where it’s naturally a bit cooler. That, and...Hammerlocke Hills was especially sunny today, which made it even hotter. I hoped that Bella was doing all right with all this heat. I mean, with other Pumpkaboo, it’s a bit easier for them to keep cool, but with Bella’s colors being so dark, it’s probably harder for her because she absorbs more heat. 

“Bella?” I called, crouching in the grass. There was a long period of silence, but before I could start freaking out, I heard a soft cry coming from the grass. I nervously searched through the grass, apologizing to a few other Pumpkaboo that I disturbed, when I finally found her. She was trying to hide in a cool area, but as soon as I felt her, I had to pull my hand back. She was really burning up. I couldn’t let her stay like this! The other Pumpkaboo I touched weren’t nearly this warm. I had to take her home and keep her cool.

Without even trying to hide her at this point, I whipped my bag off, unzipped it, made sure she was at least somewhat comfortable in it, left some room for her to breathe, and headed out of the Wild Area as fast as I could. Luckily, Mezuma didn’t even try to go and train. As soon as he saw me leaving, he was right behind me.

I didn’t really run to Route 9, but I didn’t walk slowly, either. Once we got there, I found a nice, secluded spot, opened my bag, and let Bella out. Route 9 was still rather chilly, especially with the frigid waters that flow through it. Bella almost immediately seemed more comfortable in the cold temperatures, but I knew that I couldn’t keep her out for a terribly long time. Pumpkaboo suffer just as much in cold weather as they do in hot weather. Kneeling by the water, I cupped my hands, filling them up with the cold water before gently splashing Bella with it, just continuing to do this until her temperature seemed to get back to normal. It reminded me of what I used to do to calm Mezuma down. After that, I let her get a small drink.

“Are you okay now?” I asked once she was finished getting her drink. She gave me a smile and immediately cuddled up to me. She was actually comfortable to hold again instead of nearly burning my hand.

“Good! N-Now, it’s only a few minutes until we get to my house,” I said, opening my bag back up. She obediently got in and made herself comfortable, and Mezuma and I finally headed back to Circhester. Finally, I arrived at my house, opened the door, and just felt like flopping on the couch. Dad was in his chair, drinking his wine. No cheesecake yet, surprisingly. Flapple flew up to me, obviously excited to see me. Zangoose was still in the corner, though he was asleep.

“Hey, Mads,” Dad smiled. “I didn’t expect you to be home this late. What did you end up doing?”

As I got Bella out of my bag, I explained everything that happened with my day. I told him about my meeting with the chairman, about lunch with Leon, about the photoshoot in Hulbury, and about Bella. He agreed that it would be best for Bella to stay here for a few days, at least until it was done being so dang hot out. Bella and Flapple curiously looked each other over, as this was their first time seeing each other. Zangoose didn’t budge.

“O-Oh, yeah...Chairman Rose has a letter for you,” I said, getting the letter out of my bag. It was a little crumpled, probably since Bella was sitting on it, but it wasn’t too bad. Everything was still intact.

Dad opened the letter, obviously a bit confused on why the chairman decided to send it. As he continued to read, I saw the look on his face become more and more troubled, which worried me. He didn’t look afraid, just concerned and almost disgusted. Dad was still in a v-neck and pajama pants, but upon reading the letter, he put it back in its envelope, put it up on a shelf that’s obviously too high for me to reach, ruffled my hair, and headed to his room.

“Dad? Where are you going?!” I asked.

“I need to go and meet with Rose. I’m sorry this is so sudden, but I have to talk to him about a few things. I probably won’t be back until later tonight. I’ll text Raihan and tell him to bring you dinner,” Dad said, slamming the door in my face, obviously to change.

“Is everything okay?!” I cried.

“Everything is fine, Maddie. Just...don’t worry about it,” Dad said. Not long after slamming the door on me, he came back out, getting ready to leave. He reached down, put a hand on either side of my face, and moved my head up so I was looking into his eyes.

“Maddie...I don’t want you worrying about any of this, okay? We’ll all be fine. This is between me and Rose. No one’s in trouble. We’re going to get things sorted out. No worrying. Do you understand?” Dad said firmly.

“Yes, sir…” I responded.

“Good girl. If you’re in bed by the time I get home, I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t wait up for me,” Dad replied, quickly giving me a kiss on top of my head before leaving. He didn’t take Boltund, or any of his Pokémon, with him. Were things really that bad? That letter...I had to know what was in it!

Before I knew it...Dad was gone. I was with just the Pokémon. I was going to ask Mezuma to grab that letter for me, but he was over in the corner, bothering Zangoose. The former nudged the latter until he woke up, grunted a bit, and headed out to go hunt. To my surprise, Zangoose actually got up, stretched, and followed him. Wow. I guess Pokémon have different ways of communicating with each other. It’s actually really interesting! Though...how was I going to get that letter?! I just decided to shrug it off for now. I had like a billion photos to edit, some that were due by tomorrow morning.

After taking a cold shower, changing into more comfortable clothing, and heading upstairs, I saw that Bella already had herself situated on Boltund’s old bed. Boltund himself was curled up on Dad’s bed. I could hear him whimpering. He was obviously nervous about Dad. It’s not often that he gets unsettled like this. There was just this negative energy radiating throughout the entire house. Well, at least I had Bella with me. I plugged my camera in, got all the photos I needed, and started editing them. I got through all of the ones I took of the Semifinals and Finals, which honestly didn’t need that much editing, and got them sent to the chairman, though I doubt that he’d get them until later, considering that Dad just rushed off to meet with him. Right when I was about to start editing one of Brooke, I heard a knock at the door. It was probably Raihan bringing dinner, considering that Dad said he’d text him.

Though, by the time I was downstairs, Raihan had let himself in. He just had a pizza, but I was fine with it. I already had a fancy, expensive meal today. I didn’t need another one.

“Hey, Squish. What’s up with your dad? He just called me, told me to order a pizza for the two of us, and hung up. Is everything okay?” Raihan asked.

“I-I don’t know. He got a letter from the chairman, said that he n-needed to go see him as soon as possible, and just left. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like that,” I replied, getting Flapple, who started whining, a big, juicy Berry from the fridge. Mezuma and Zangoose were still gone. I also got some food for Boltund, the rest of Dad’s team, and Bella. Raihan also brought his own Pokémon out, at least until dinner was over.

“What’s big girl doin’ here?” Raihan asked, watching as Bella made her way downstairs with Boltund. “Didja finally decide to catch her or somethin’?”

“N-No...it’s too hot for her to be outside. She w-was burning up when I found her in the Wild Area. I was worried about her,” I replied, dunking my pizza in garlic butter sauce. It makes Raihan gag, but I love the stuff.

While we were eating, Mezuma and Zangoose finally came home from their hunt. Mezuma, as per usual, was wet from his soak, but Zangoose, who probably doesn’t like water, chose not to. He looked a lot happier, though still a bit on the sad side. The hunt obviously did a lot for him, though. He went back to the corner, curled up, and started grooming himself. As for Mezuma, he headed upstairs, probably to take a quick nap. Of course, Raihan asked me what the heck just came into my house, and I had to give yet another explanation on how I found Zangoose and how I’m going to be either his permanent or his foster Trainer, depending on what I decide to do. He said that I should definitely give Zangoose a chance. I mean, it’s his first day and Mezuma was able to cheer him up already, even if it is just a little. Though, I couldn’t focus on anything but the letter.

“Hey, Raihan,” I said, nudging him once we were done cleaning up from dinner and all the Pokémon were situated, “the letter that the chairman sent Dad is right there. Why d-don’t we grab it and read it?” I asked, pointing to it. I knew Dad put it up on a high shelf on purpose. The chairman told me not to read it, but...why did Dad get so worked up? Why? Why did he just decide to leave me, leave his Pokémon, and go to see the chairman almost immediately? It just made me curious.

“I don’t know, Squish. I don’t think your dad wants you to read it. I don’t think he would’ve put it up so high if he was okay with you snooping,” Raihan replied. Since when did he care about breaking rules? I thought he’d be excited! Well, I tried to convince him a bit more, but he obviously wasn’t having it. A little while later, he was gone. 

I went upstairs, edited a few photos of Nessa and Brooke, then just decided I’d do the rest tomorrow. I was pretty tired, but I still wanted to read that letter! I shut my computer down, went downstairs, and tried to jump up and grab it, but I was still too short. I went and convinced Mezuma to grab it for me...and he did. Finally, I had the letter that made Dad so upset back in my hands! I took it out of the envelope, unfolded the pages, and started to read. It was hand-written, definitely in Chairman Rose’s handwriting. I, like Dad, started to get more and more upset as I continued to read it. The chairman...I didn’t think he’d...sorry, guys, but...I just don’t feel like writing anymore. I don’t want to completely leave you in the dark, so I’ll just paste a transcript of the letter or something. I’m sorry. I’ll...I’ll be writing again in a few days. I just need to think about this. Yeah.

Dearest John,

I’ve sent this letter home with young Maddie so it can get to you as quickly as possible. I have instructed her not to read it, so I ask you to monitor her behavior over the next few days to make sure that she has followed my instructions. If she starts acting in a suspicious manner, please notify me so I can properly reprimand her. Thank you.

There are several things we need to discuss, John, and I heartily recommend that you come to my home and discuss these issues with me. Though, if you cannot come for any reason, please notify me as soon as possible. Just in case we are not able to meet, I shall briefly mention some of the topics that I would like to discuss with you.

Firstly, the League has been debating whether or not your actions during yesterday’s Finals are acceptable or not. The general consensus among not only League officials, but average citizens as well, is that you purposefully lost the battle against a certain Challenger, now the Boss of the Minor League, in order to let her progress. We would like to make a date for you to come and explain your side of the story. If we do come to the agreement that you purposefully let this Challenger win for the sake of progressing, you will not be penalized; rather, the League will issue a do-over of yesterday’s Finals. If this happens, you must not, in any circumstances, continue this behavior. If you do, this could result in your termination. You don’t want that, do you, John?

Secondly, the League is also investigating two of your Pokémon, referred to as “Dracozolt” and “Arctozolt.” The League, through private investigators, has found out that these Pokémon, whom, if I remember, were not found by you, but given as gifts, have been obtained through inhumane, careless methods. The suspect claims that she is a woman of science who restores ancient Galarian fossils to bring the past to life, but is being reprimanded for, in short, putting heads and bodies of two completely different ancient Pokémon together, thus creating experimental creatures that did not, under any circumstance, exist naturally. Upon investigating more of the suspect’s “experiments,” it has been found that some of these creatures appear to be under great stress or in great pain. The League requests that you temporarily hand over these two Pokémon to be further investigated. If they are found to be under humane conditions, they will be given back to you and the League will compensate you for your time. If their conditions are found to be inhumane, however, once again, you still will not be penalized, but euthanization of these Pokémon in question will be required. I know this is probably hard news to fathom, John, but trust me, it will be for the better. You don’t want your beloved Pokémon to suffer, do you?

Thirdly...please take these last points not from your boss and chairman of the Pokémon League, but from your friend, companion, and godfather of our beloved Maddie. I do believe that she’s getting herself unto some rather unhealthy habits...no, I should say unhealthy relationships. Whilst yesterday’s festivities were going on, I noticed...unnatural habits coming from both young Maddie and her Urshifu. Urshifu are generally very independent, solitary Pokémon, but Maddie’s seems to unnaturally cling to her and keep her within his grasp. His possessiveness worries me. John, I’m worried that the love between them, their relationship...has extended beyond the natural bonds between humans and Pokémon. I’m simply saying that perhaps it would be best for us to intervene before this behavior gets worse.

Finally, and perhaps more troubling, I do believe that our young, precious Maddie has been having unhealthy relations with our Champion. Well...I suppose I should say that the unhealthy relations have continued. As you know, I have attempted to introduce Bede, a young man whom I find as a more fit companion for Maddie, into her life, but from what he has told me, she seems to be resisting him. I’ll bring the subject up during our meeting today and get her opinion on it, but as of now, my efforts seem to be failing. Unless we step in and intervene ourselves, this obsession she seems to have with the Champion will never die down. John, I couldn’t stand to see our precious girl running off with someone so much older than her, and I'm sure you couldn’t stand to see it, either.

I know that I was a bit on the short side here, but I’m hoping to discuss all of these points in depth once we meet face-to-face. I hope to see you tonight.

Sincerely,

Rose


	15. Chapter 15

**Day 106- July 17**

Before I get into what I did today, I’d like to start things off with an apology. I’m sorry for ending things so briefly last time. It’s just...something about that letter just made me completely lose it. I guess reading what the chairman had to say about Dad...and what he had to say about me, as well, just scared me. I had a rough few days, but I’m all right now. I think it’s finally time for me to discuss that letter a little more. As far as I know, Dad doesn’t know I even read it, and if he does, he didn’t tattle on me. After reading it, I sealed it up and had Mezuma put it right back where it was. I didn’t mention  _ anything _ about the letter to Dad and tried to act as naturally as possible...and it seemed to work. 

As for Dad’s side of things, he’s fine. I was asleep by the time he came home, but the next morning, he was just as chipper as usual. There was a day where he dressed up and said that he had to go to the League H.Q. for a meeting, and I’m assuming that the “meeting” was really him discussing his actions during the Finals with the League higher-ups. They must not have been able to come to the conclusion that Dad did indeed let Brooke win that match, which is understandable, as it’s kind of hard to prove that someone intentionally lost, so the Minor League didn’t issue a do-over or anything. As for Dracozolt and Arctozolt...I don’t know what’s going on with them. I saw in the news that the woman responsible for reviving them has a ton of cases against her and could be facing serious prison time and I’m fairly certain that a few people interviewed her, but as for the Pokémon themselves...from what I’m guessing, they’re still in the hands of the League officials. I haven’t seen them around lately, and when I asked Dad, he just said that he was lending them to one of his friends. They couldn’t have euthanized them. If they did, Dad would be a lot sadder and distressed. Just...the fact that the League has the power to euthanize innocent Pokémon scares me. What if they would try to do something like that to Mezuma? Sending Mezuma back to the Isle of Armor is one thing, but ending his life is another. If they would send Mezuma back, I’d be able to live with myself. I wouldn’t cope with it very well and I think a part of me would genuinely die, but I suppose I’d be able to live the rest of my life. But...if Mezuma were to...were to be euthanized...I’d want to die with him. Mezuma’s my best friend, and the thought of him being completely wiped from this earth just...changes me. Like, I keep having nightmares about Mezuma being euthanized. Not just nightmares...I’ll just be sitting in bed, or editing photos, or sometimes just doing absolutely nothing, then I’ll suddenly imagine my life without Mezuma...and I’ll just start crying. Of course, Mezuma is there to calm me down and to keep my head on my shoulders. Most of the time, it’s in private, but I did start crying in front of Dad once during dinner. When Dad asked me why the heck I just started bawling, I had to lie. I said I had a dream where Mezuma was dead...just dead. Not murdered by the very man who allowed him to stay with me. He assured me that Mezuma would never die under his watch, and I believe him.

Actually, I can rest easy about Mezuma, I suppose. I try not to eavesdrop on Dad’s conversations, but sometimes...I get curious. Once, when he was in his room, talking to the chairman on the phone, I heard him mention Mezuma. I had to listen to what he was saying. If Dad thought that my relationship with Mezuma is unnatural...I’d have to give him a talking to...

“Rose, I do wish you’d stop pestering me about Maddie’s relationship with Mezuma. It’s completely fine. Urshifu are just as capable as loving as any other Pokémon. He’s protective of her because he loves her. He was her first Pokémon. She put herself at risk to save him. They’ve been through a lot together. They’re close. I won’t hear any more about it.”

Those were his exact words. At least he seemed to agree with me. I mean, my definition of an “unnatural” relationship with Mezuma would be me making out with him or planning to marry him...neither of which I’ve done, by the way. Apparently, Pokémon and Trainers aren’t allowed to be close anymore. Still, I felt betrayed by the chairman. He literally tells me that he’s glad he let Mezuma stay with me, then he goes behind my back and tells Dad that he thinks Mezuma and I are “unnatural.” If I wouldn’t have read that letter, I would’ve never suspected it! 

Though...that’s not the only area I felt betrayed in. Bede...the chairman  _ told _ him to pursue me. When we first saw each other in Motostoke, when we saw each other in the cab...was  _ that _ set up by the chairman, too? Did Bede ever genuinely like me, or am I just so unlovable that people have to be  _ forced _ to like me? I mean, Bede makes me feel like a piece of garbage every time I talk to him...but I thought there was at least a little bit of love in that heart of his...I thought I could work on him...I mean, there’s always the chance that he’s sort of...learned to love me, but...he’s just the chairman’s pawn in trying to get me away from Leon! Why does Lee and I being friends bother everyone so much? I mean, we’re not in a relationship, and I doubt we ever will be. Dad’s 40 and Raihan’s 22, but they’re friends! No one says anything about them! Is it because Lee’s a guy and I’m a girl? Would they have problems with it if we were both the same gender or if Lee were a girl and I were a guy? And...why am I allowed to hang out with Al, then? He’s ten, I’m sixteen. That’s a six year difference between us...the same difference between myself and Lee! I mean, I love Allister and all, but according to their logic, me hanging out with little boys is just fine and dandy, but me wanting to hang out with an grown man is absolutely unacceptable. No...not even that! I hang out with Raihan! I hang out with Gordie! I used to hang out with Piers! It’s not me hanging out with older guys that bothers them...it’s me hanging out with Leon of all people! He’s just trying to be a good friend, but they can’t accept that. Well, I talked to Raihan about it, and we both came to the conclusion that I can’t let them get me down. I’m just going to have to put the letter, and the past, behind me. I’m not letting Dad or the chairman’s little concerns bother me. I’m still going to hang out with Lee. I’m not obsessed with him! I just  _ like _ him! They can be concerned all they want. Nothing’s going on, and that’s how it will be. I’m kind of irritated with the chairman, someone I thought I could trust, for going behind my back like that, but it’s just something I’ll have to get over and move on. Dad still has his job, Mezuma’s still alive, and Dad thinks my relationship with Mezuma is completely natural---which it is. I just have to look at the positives. Yeah. I understand that this was kind of a long rant, and I do apologize for that. I know that I just left you guys in the dark a few weeks back and I wanted to make up for it. I’m doing a lot better now, I promise. This job that I decided to take is really helping me, actually. By the end of this week, I should completely forget about the letter. Dad threw it away, so that’ll help me even more.

Once again, I was woken up ridiculously early in the morning by an unexpected phone call. Well, honestly, I was half-awake anyway, considering that Mezuma was being really loud. I’m assuming that he was having a dream about training or battling...or something like that. I don’t know if Pokémon even dream. I’m really just guessing that he was because he was making all kinds of noises. He was growling, grunting, bellowing...it was actually kinda scary. Once the phone started ringing, I once again made my way downstairs as quickly as possible to avoid waking anyone else up. As I was making my way downstairs, I answered the phone and wondered who the heck would call me at this hour. It was even earlier than when Nessa’s dad called me! Who the heck is awake at this hour?

“Good morning, Photographer Castellana,” the voice said through the other end. It was...Kabu? Well, that answered my question, at least. Though, that just led to about a billion others.

“G-Good morning, Kabu. Is everything okay?” I asked.

“Miss Castellana, I need to ask something of you,” Kabu said rather bluntly.

“All right…”

“I can’t sit and talk much, as I must be going soon. I’m about to depart on a trip back to Hoenn, and...I’ll just say that Arcanine and Ninetales cannot accompany me this year. I had plans for a sitter to come and watch them, but unfortunately, he decided to decline on me last-minute. After some long, thoughtful consideration, I do think that you’re the best option. Arcanine already likes you quite a lot, and I don’t think you’ll have any problem getting along with Ninetales. Of course, I’ll be sure to compensate you for your work, as well,” Kabu said. So...out of the blue, Kabu just wants me to look after his Pokémon? Well, I mean, I wasn’t against it, but...I’d need more information!

“U-Uhh...hang on, Kabu! I’ll go and get Dad,” I said, quickly running into Dad’s room. I felt bad for waking him up, especially this early, but I wasn’t going to just leave and not tell him. I shook Dad rather harshly, probably a bit  _ too _ harshly, as he quickly woke up, a concerned look on his face. Usually, I only wake him up like this when I get sick...well, that, and there was this one time when Mezuma was a Kubfu...long story short, I left a window open and he got out.

“...Maddie? Is everything okay?” Dad asked, turning on the lamp that was right next to his bed. Without saying anything, I thrust my phone in his face. Obviously a bit confused, he took it from me and answered. He and Kabu had a short conversation before Dad said I’d be there soon and hung up. He had a smile on his face.

“Well, Kabu must see you as a very trustworthy person, Mads! He’s letting you stay in his house for the next week, so you need to be sure to take good care of it!” Dad said. Wait...I thought Kabu was just going to come and drop them off! I didn’t know he was making me house-sit, too! Does he  _ really _ trust me that much? I mean, he’s known me since I was little and everything, but...

I didn’t even have time to protest. Dad immediately told me to start packing. Grabbing my bag, I obeyed him. I changed, packed my pajamas, as well as some clothes for the week, my toiletries...all that stuff. Though, I also packed my photography stuff in case I happened to take any more photos. Hey, I didn’t want to be unprepared or anything! I still had one photo of a Water-Type Pokémon I needed to take, so I was still looking for a good one. I already had the photo of Brooke’s Gastrodon, and while I was in the Wild Area, I took one of a Cramorant flying over one of the lakes. Maybe I could take Arcanine and Ninetales to the Wild Area…

After I got everything packed up, I had just one more thing to do...and that was to wake Mezuma up. Somehow, despite me running around my room and opening a bunch of things up, he was still out cold. He stopped making the strange noises, so I’m guessing that whatever battle he was in was over.

“Mezuma…” I whispered, starting to shake him again. Once again, he assumed that I was having a bad dream and wrapped one of his arms around me, pulling me close to him as he started to fall back asleep.

“Mezuma!” I cried, starting to shake him even more. He opened his eyes, but just held me even closer and even started to rub my back a bit. When I kept having those nightmares about him dying, I would curl up with him, and in order to get me to stop blubbering and finally get back to sleep, he’d rub my back. When he was a Kubfu, when he would get worked up, if there wasn’t water that I could splash him with, I’d cuddle with him and stroke his fur. I guess this was his version of that. The two of us...we’ve just been through so much together. We know how to calm each other, how to make each other happy. Why does Chairman Rose want to separate us so badly? I mean, it felt nice and all, and honestly it  _ was _ starting to put me back to sleep, but I didn’t want to keep Kabu waiting!

“MEZUMA!” I shrieked, obviously startling him. “W-We have to go!” With a grumble, Mezuma finally gave in, getting up, yawning, and stretching. He looked outside, obviously confused. It was pretty dang early.

Going downstairs, I ate a simple granola bar for breakfast, grabbing Flapple’s ball and putting him back inside. He was still asleep, so I doubt he even noticed. I was getting ready to go when Dad handed me another ball...the Safari Ball.

“I think you should take Zangoose with you. You two have been getting used to each other, but I don’t quite think he’s ready to accept you as his new Trainer yet. In my opinion, you two still have to bond just a bit more,” Dad said. He was still in his pajamas. Wait...was he...was he not coming?

“O-Okay...aren’t you g-going to get ready?” I asked, raising a brow. Zangoose was sleeping in the corner, but as soon as he sensed Mezuma, he quickly got up and joined him. I suppose I should actually take the time to give you a few updates on Zangoose.

Well, I took that week to try to let Zangoose get used to me, and in the end, I told the chairman that I think I’d like to be his Trainer. He’s kind of used to me, but...that’s not the reason I decided to take him in. I decided to keep him because of how well he gets along with Mezuma. Those two go out hunting together and seem to have a blast doing it. From what I’ve read, Zangoose are natural hunters, and I’m sure he keeps Mezuma company. I’ve never seen Mezuma get along with another Pokémon so well. They seem to really like each other! Zangoose is learning off of Mezuma, too. When they came home from a hunt one morning, Zangoose actually copied Mezuma and brought me back a little trinket. As for the two of us, we’re getting along decently well, but like Dad said, I don’t think he’s ready to acknowledge me as his new Trainer yet. We still have to get a bit closer. I’m kind of hoping that Zangoose’s bonding with Mezuma can help him further bond with me, I suppose. I wasn’t against Dad’s idea, though I did hope that Arcanine and Ninetales would get along with him.

“Mads, I think this is a good opportunity for you to get a taste of what being independent is like! You don’t want me hanging around you all day, do you? You’re sixteen years old. Most kids your age can’t wait to get out of the house and be on their own. It’s not like you’ll be completely alone, Mads. You’ll have your Pokémon by your side!” Dad said, an optimistic tone in his voice. I wanted to argue with him, I really did, but I just decided to obey him. I was afraid and I knew I would miss him, but there was no getting out of this.

“It’s only for a week, Mads. If you really get lonely, you can call or come visit at any time. I’m sure Kabu will really appreciate you doing this for him,” Dad said, giving me a hug. I had trouble letting go, but he eventually pulled away, told me he loved me, and called me a cab before heading back to bed. I figured that taking a cab to Motostoke would be a bit quicker than walking to Hammerlocke and then taking the train. Of course, not many people have somewhere to be at this hour, so the cab arrived fairly quickly. Once it arrived, I made sure everyone was secure in their balls, took a deep breath, and hopped in. There was no one else riding, so I had a bit of time to think. For an entire week...I’d be with a bunch of Pokémon. I wondered if Kabu would be okay with me having visitors. I’m not a person who can just stay cooped up in the house all day. I have to have other people around. Though, I was glad to do it and everything. If I had to leave Galar and couldn’t take Mezuma with me for some reason, I’d want someone responsible to care for him...though, Mezuma can probably take care of himself, and after everything the chairman’s been doing, I don’t think I’ll ever leave the house without Mezuma again.

It wasn’t really the Pokémon I was worried about, though. I was more worried about how  _ I _ was going to make it through the week. I don’t know how to cook, I don’t want to make a mess, I’m deathly afraid of spilling or breaking something...it would’ve just been easier if I just came and picked the Pokémon up and occasionally stopped by the house or something, but Dad seemed pretty intent on having me stay by myself for the week. I trembled the whole flight to Motostoke. Mezuma’s ball trembled a bit. He was obviously trying to calm my nerves, but it wasn’t working.

The ride to Motostoke was far too short. Before I knew it, I felt the cab land and the cabbie opened the door, ready to help me out. I thanked him, tipped him, and made my way to Kabu’s house. Of course, it was raining out, so I was getting soaked in the process, but at least it wasn’t painfully hot anymore. Bella actually stayed at the house for quite a long time. I just took her back to the Wild Area a few days ago. I’m not quite sure why Galar went through such a heat wave, considering that it doesn’t usually get super hot, but at least it was all over with.

Once I finally reached Kabu’s place, I knocked on the door and he almost immediately answered. He had several suitcases with him, as well as an umbrella. He was obviously ready to get out of here and go back to Hoenn...but I really couldn’t blame him. I’m fairly certain that all of his family is back there. Actually, I wondered why he chose to only stay in Hoenn for a week. You’d think that he’d want to stay longer. It’s not like he has much to do...the Gym Leaders aren’t required to work in between Challenges. Well, I suppose it could be because he couldn’t take Arcanine and Ninetales with him for some reason. Actually... _ why _ couldn’t he take them? At first I thought it was because they’re too big, but Ninetales isn’t that much bigger than Boltund, and I’m fairly certain that Dad’s taken Boltund on a plane before. Plus, Centiskorch is a huge Pokémon...even larger than Arcanine, but Kabu was still taking him. Maybe Hoenn just has a poaching problem or something. I don’t know. I’ve never been there.

“Good morning, Miss Castellana. I must thank you again for deciding to take up this offer. I apologize for everything being so sudden,” Kabu said.

“O-Of course. It’s no problem at all,” I replied.

“Feel free to help yourself to any food or utilities. Inside, you’ll find a care guide not only for my Pokémon, but for the plants as well. As much as I’d love to stay, I must be heading out. I’m already running late,” Kabu said as I stepped off to the side, letting him through. Grabbing his many bags, he quickly headed out.

“Goodbye, Kabu! Have a nice trip!” I called. I’m not sure if he could hear me, though. He was already pretty far away by the time I said that. Shaking my head, I made my way inside and let my Pokémon out. Zangoose and Mezuma immediately seemed tense because of the new sights, sounds, and scents, but the latter seemed to calm down rather quickly while the former still seemed a bit on-edge. As for Flapple, he was still asleep. I made sure to let him out on the counter, as I didn’t want him to just fall on the floor or something. I just hoped Kabu had Berries. The nurse told me that I can’t feed Flapple most universal Pokémon foods, as he seems to be a sensitive eater and doesn’t digest them well. Of course, I could get food made specifically for Applin, Flapple, and Appletun...but that’s expensive! I just choose to feed him fruit and Berries instead. It didn’t look like Kabu had either of those on him, so perhaps I’d take a trip to Turffield and go to the farmers’ market. I mean, from what I was reading from Kabu’s notes, he expected me to take the Pokémon on at least 3-5 walks per day. I mean, the man takes jogs so often that my walks would probably be a fraction of the exercise they normally get, but running kills me. I can walk several miles a day, but if I run for more than ten seconds, it makes me feel like I want to die.

Speaking of the Pokémon, a few minutes after looking over Kabu’s guide on how to care for his multiple exotic plants, something I didn’t think he’d have, I heard a deep, loud bark come from the living room. After that, Arcanine ran out, and as soon as he saw me, he made a mad dash. Once again, I have to mention that he has the peppiness and fervor of a little Growlithe, despite being so old. He was panting, licking my face and covering it in slobber, his tail was wagging like crazy, he was putting his front paws on my shoulders...I mean, I know I played fetch with him back during the Gym Challenge, but I didn’t know that he likes me  _ this  _ much!

“Arcanine!” I happily exclaimed, starting to stroke and scratch his neck, which seemed to get him even more excited. Probably from hearing all the commotion, Ninetales decided to see what was going on. She was definitely a lot calmer than Arcanine, but I’m not sure if that's because of her nature or because she didn’t know me. Still, she’s definitely much more graceful than her teammate. While Arcanine kept licking my face and temporarily blinding me, Ninetales made her way over, smelling my hand and taking in my scent. She knew that I was the person her Trainer had entrusted to care for her and Arcanine for the next week. Finally, Arcanine let me go, but still followed me around as I wiped my face off and got situated. If he kept being this affectionate, then this would surely be an interesting week.

After I spent a while of just getting used to my temporary house, I heard Flapple wake up and start whining for breakfast...as expected. You may remember that Kabu didn’t have any kind of fruit or Berries in his house, probably so they wouldn’t go rotten while I was here. Well, I didn’t want to give Flapple something he couldn’t digest, so...after not even an hour of being entrusted with Kabu’s precious Pokémon, I already had to leave them alone. It would be just them, too. Mezuma and Zangoose went out to the Wild Area for their morning hunt, and I definitely wasn’t going to leave a whining Flapple alone with two Fire-Types. I scooped Flapple up, begged Ninetales and Arcanine to behave themselves, and took off. Luckily, there's a diner not super far away from Kabu’s house, so I just decided to go there. I’d definitely have to stop by the farmers’ market, but considering that it wasn’t open yet, this would have to do.

I made my way to the diner, both Flapple and I getting pretty wet, before running in and quickly taking a seat. The diner was pretty much empty. There was only one guy sitting up at the bar and all of the tables were empty. So the waitress didn’t have to walk around too much, I sat right beside the guy. I wasn’t sure if Pokémon were allowed in the diner, but once Flapple starts whining, it’s not easy to shut him up. I could always just put him in his ball, but I didn’t want him to think that I was ignoring him. He’s already been mistreated by his original Trainer. I didn’t want him to think that I was doing the same.

“What can I get for ya, hun?” The waitress asked. I looked at her name tag. Daria.

“F-Fruit...do you have any fruit?” I chattered. The rain was rather cold and I had Flapple wrapped in my jacket to keep him warm. “M-My Flapple’s hungry. I’m house-sitting f-for someone...and he doesn’t have any. I-I’m going to go down to Turffield when the market opens!” I said. I just felt the need to let Daria know that I’m not a horrible Trainer and that I actually take care of my Pokémon.

“Do you want it for here or to go?”  
“T-To go, please.”

Daria went into the kitchen and came out with a rather nice fruit cup. Before she could even charge me anything for it, I reached into my wallet, grabbed a fistful of money, slammed it on the counter, and told her to keep the change. It was probably about seven times the actual price of the fruit cup, but I was grateful. I gave Flapple the biggest piece of fruit I could see in order to keep him quiet, wrapped him in my jacket, and made my way back to Kabu’s house. I didn’t expect Arcanine and Ninetales to go nuts or anything, but I was pleasantly surprised when I saw that they really hadn’t moved. I mean, I wasn’t in the diner for very long, but still. They’re really well-behaved Pokémon, as expected from Kabu.

As Flapple went to town on the fruit, I made sure that Arcanine and Ninetales had enough food before deciding that I should get myself something to eat as well. I mean, I did have that granola bar, but I need more than that! Because of Dad being decent at cooking and all, I’m used to having an actual meal for breakfast...but I suppose that would have to change. I suppose this would be a learning experience. I’d live off of what Kabu just so happened to have in his house, mainly because I’m too lazy and too anxious to go to the grocery store. Well, I’d be able to make myself fruit salad once I actually got some fruit, but for today...maybe I can just start off with something simple, like toast. Yeah. Toast is like a Galarian staple. Even if Kabu’s not Galarian, I’m fairly certain that he’d have some bread in his house.

After doing a bit of searching, I finally found bread. It looked to be some kind of fancy artisan loaf that came straight from the bakery rather than being store-bought. I’m not quite sure exactly how old it was, but there were some slices taken out of it. It would have to do. Making toast can’t be  _ that _ hard, can it? I’ve done it at home before. Granted, it usually ends up a little on the crispy side, but I’ve done it.

Grabbing a knife that probably shouldn’t have been used for slicing bread, I hacked off a piece. The problem is...Kabu doesn’t have a toaster. He has a toaster oven. I’d never used a toaster oven in my life. Great. I was fairly certain that Kabu wouldn’t appreciate me accidentally burning his house down because I’m incompetent and can’t even make freaking toast. So, I whipped out my phone and looked up how to make toast in a toaster oven. I mean, it seemed easy enough. Surely I couldn’t mess it up...right?

I could. And I did. Even as I write this, I’m not quite sure what I did wrong. I did pretty much everything they told me to, and for once, I had faith in myself. I felt good! So, I waited, and waited, and waited...and when I finally opened the toaster oven to get my toast...it was black. Burned to a crisp. Like, the thing was nearly cremated. Madison Delfina Castellana, you are truly an exceptional individual.

Now, normally I would’ve moped and just flopped down in bed and complained about how I’m so bad at everything that I can’t even MAKE TOAST, but rather than blaming myself like I usually do, I instead chose to blame Kabu’s blasted toaster oven. Instead of humiliating myself again, I just decided to accept defeat and eat the bread without toasting it. I hacked myself off two slices, got some jam, spread it on the bread, poured myself a glass of Moomoo Milk, and had...breakfast. It wasn’t delicious or anything, but it would at least keep me going for a few hours. At this point, you’re probably questioning why I didn’t just feed Flapple some of the jam, but I do have a legitimate answer on why I didn’t. Like the Nanab Berry pudding that I originally fed him, the jam has added sugar in it. I mean, Flapple gets his natural sugar from the fruit and Berries and sugar’s an important part of his diet, but still, it’s not good to give him too much, especially my specific Flapple because of his previous health problems.

Once I finished eating that quite lackluster breakfast, I saw that Arcanine was eyeing up that piece I burned. I mean, like, I didn’t want to give it to him, mainly because we as humans aren’t supposed to eat burnt toast in the first place, let alone toast that looked like it was found in the remnants of a house fire. I mean, Pokémon and humans have different digestive systems and all, and I don’t think one piece of toast would kill him, so...I grabbed the burnt remains of what was once a piece of bread, held it out to him...and, in a fraction of a second...gone. He almost took my hand with it. When he finally let it go, it was completely covered in drool. Kabu had a ton of soap in his house, and this was probably why. I made sure to give my hands a nice, thorough washing.

Not long after, Mezuma and Zangoose came home from their hunt. As per usual, Mezuma was a bit on the damp side from his soak, but nonetheless seemed pretty satisfied with the hunt. As for Zangoose, he was still looking around and trying to get used to the new surroundings. There was something about the interior of Kabu’s house that...just got to him, I suppose. I mean, Kabu’s from Hoenn and not Johto, but...still. It seemed to remind him of home and made him sad. Not as sad as he was when we first opened his ball, but still a bit down. He and Ninetales curiously sniffed each other for a bit before they both made their way into the living room. She was obviously trying to get him in a better mood. I mean, I think it’s amazing how Pokémon look after each other like that. Both Mezuma and Ninetales could tell that Zangoose was feeling down and worked to cheer him up. I mean, I should probably step in and try to cheer him up myself, considering that I do need to try to get him to trust me as his new Trainer...because...as much as I don’t want to admit it, his original Trainer isn’t going to come back for him. It’s been weeks. I don’t necessarily trust the League or the chairman that much after reading the letter, but they claimed to have tried to find his original Trainer in the database. It’s just safe to say that his Trainer intentionally left him in the stadium as a way of getting rid of him or just decided that he wasn’t worth coming back to Galar to pick up. I can’t tell which of those is the sadder one.

I had to go in there. I walked into the living room, where I saw that Ninetales and Zangoose were curled up together. Ninetales had her tails wrapped around him in both a comforting and protective way, but once she saw me walk in, she backed up a bit. Slowly, I sat down beside him, gently starting to stroke the top of his head. He closed his eyes. I couldn’t tell if he was uninterested or if it felt good.

“L-Listen, Zangoose...I understand how you feel. You’re sad. Y-You don’t know why your Trainer left you...and n-neither do I. If I could tell you, I would. I won’t ever feel exactly what you’re f-feeling right now...but I understand. Dad sending me here...telling me that he w-wants me to try living on my own...it sounds dumb, but...I kinda feel like he left me behind...l-like he doesn’t want to take care of me anymore. I may feel like that...but I don’t w-want you to. I don’t ever want you to feel abandoned. Please, Zangoose, listen to me. I-I...even if you never like me as much as you liked your original Trainer...I just want you to know that I’m going to try as hard as I can to be the best I can. I’ll never be your original Trainer...I get that...but that doesn’t mean I can’t be good to you. No matter how sad you get...I just w-want you to know that I care about you and want to make you happy, even if we haven’t known each other for that long. I-If you don’t want me to be your Trainer, I understand that. I’m...just hoping that you’ll give me a chance,” I said, still continuing to stroke him. His ears twitched a bit, so I’m assuming he was listening. After a little while, I heard a gentle purr. At least I knew he was enjoying himself. Ninetales seemed to get a bit jealous, as she eventually got up, curling up around me and trying to get me to pet her. Apparently Arcanine was getting lonely, as he eventually made his way in and squeezed himself into the little group. Honestly, I expected Mezuma to come in and join us, but I didn’t know where he was. It was nice. Having two Fire-Types around kept me nice and warm. The warmth, along with Zangoose’s soft purring, ended up putting me to sleep. I mean, I woke up pretty dang early this morning, so this was kind of expected with me.

I was woken up by yet another loud bark, obviously coming from Arcanine. Zangoose was asleep by the time I woke up, but I saw Arcanine looking down at me, his massive leash in his mouth. I mean, when I looked at the clock, I saw that this was around one of the times Kabu suggested I take Arcanine and Ninetales for a walk, so it made sense. As soon as I sat up, he dropped the leash in my lap. It was kinda heavy. It hurt a bit. 

“You want to go for a walk, huh? Hang on, let me g-get everyone ready,” I said, giving his neck a few more scratches. Because I’d have Arcanine and Ninetales out, I’d put my own Pokémon back in their balls. I felt kind of bad for Mezuma since he’s so used to being out of the ball unless he absolutely can’t be, but I felt as if having three large Pokémon out and walking around could be a bit overwhelming for me. It’s better than leaving him here. Like I said, because I’m so afraid of the League taking Mezuma from me, I’m never leaving him alone again. I mean, I can’t stop him from hunting, as that’s how he’s always gotten his food, but...I don’t know. I’m just so afraid of losing him…

I got Flapple, Mezuma, and Zangoose back in their balls, then finally got Arcanine hooked up on his leash. Ninetales got situated as well, and we headed out! I’m not exactly sure how long of walks...or jogs, in Kabu’s case, they’re used to, but I did want to go to Turffield and go to the farmers’ market before Flapple got hungry and started crying again. Arcanine, probably because of our little game of fetch back during the Gym Challenge, knew that I’m not exactly the strongest of people, so he probably wasn’t going all-out like he most likely would with Kabu. It was actually a pretty leisurely walk! Well, it  _ was _ , until I saw...oh, great.

Bede made his way out of one of Motostoke’s Pokémon Centers, Hatenna sitting on his shoulder. Figures. As soon as he saw me, he got that smirk on his face and made his way up to me, looking Ninetales and Arcanine over. Ninetales remained her calm self, but Arcanine, rather than trying to jump on Bede and lick his face like I expected him to, actually backed up a bit.

“Well, what do we have here? Maddie, love, please don’t tell me that you took a job as a dog walker of all things. You’re a member of Galar’s Pokémon League! You need to stop subjecting yourself to such lowly nonsense,” Bede said. Mezuma’s ball trembled. I’m pretty sure Ninetales let out a low growl.

“I didn’t take a job as a dog walker, Bede. I-If you must know, Kabu hired me to house-sit for him wh-while he goes back to Hoenn. Is that lowly nonsense to you?” I asked. I know I’ve tried not to seem rude in the past, but honestly, I was pretty dang irritated with Bede at the moment. I mean, I guess it was wrong of me to be irritated with him in particular, considering that the chairman was the one at fault, but...I just couldn’t find the strength to be upset with the man who’s treated me so tenderly my entire life. For me, it was just easier to be ticked at Bede because of how angry he makes me. I guess I'm just starting to resist him. Realizing that he’s...just not my type, I suppose. Still, I can't hate him. It’s a problem. Even though I know that the chairman most likely bribed him to pursue me and try to gain my trust, I still can’t...I can’t shake off the thought that he might actually like me. I mean, he’s never actually  _ showed _ that he likes me or anything, but still.

“Well, I do think that your sudden snappiness is uncalled for, Maddie. I apologize for assuming you were taking odd jobs,” Bede replied, running his hand through his hair. “Where might you be heading?”

“I’m going to Turffield. I’m going to get my Flapple food at the farmers’ market.”

“I’m coming, too,” Bede said. He didn’t even ask. He just decided to come. Any hopes for a nice, relaxing walk with the Pokémon was dead. Mezuma was going nuts in his ball, but I just had to ignore it. I mean, Turffield isn’t terribly far from Motostoke...right?

“You know, I suppose I must be thanking you, Maddie. I just got done meeting with the chairman this morning. He told me about what you said,” Bede said, looking at me and giving me that stupid smirk. His arm interlocked with mine. I looked into his eyes. He probably felt me tremble. I was captivated.

“Wh-What do you mean?!” I stuttered. Did the chairman go behind my back and scold him? Did he tell him that I tattled on him? Well, even if he did, I stand by my decision. I have to stand up for my family and friends.

“You don’t have to play dumb with me, love. The chairman told me all about your glowing review of me. I’m quite flattered, you know. For someone who kept yelling at me about how the Minor League is just as important as the Major League...you seemed to really want to see me make it major,” Bede said. Wait...what? The only reason I wanted Bede to do the Major League Challenge is because he kept talking smack about Dad! 

“Bede...what exactly did he tell you?” I asked.

“Well, he called me in and said that he was still deliberating whether or not he wanted me to participate in the Gym Challenge at all. I made my usual promise about how I would take advantage of these nine months to prove myself. He said that he sees bright things in my future, and that at the beginning of the month, he actually had a meeting with you...and I was brought up. Of course, I was dying to know what you of all people had to say about me, so I asked to hear about it. I should say, I didn’t think you had such a way with words,” Bede said, reaching over and brushing my hair out of my face. My heart started to pound. When he reached over, I honestly thought he was going to slap me. I would be lying if I said I didn’t flinch. He just chuckled.

“He told me that you think I’m more than fit for the Gym Challenge. Honestly, considering that you don’t seem to know  _ anything  _ about what being a Trainer is like, I was quite surprised that you of all people said something like that. Not only that, he told me all about how you practically begged him to let me do the Major League Challenge. It’s good that your days of preaching about the Minor League have finally come to an end, love. You have to move onto bigger and better things. In fact, the chairman even told me that I can feel free to discuss my criticisms of the Minor League with him! Isn’t that just great?” Bede said. I felt like the world was shattering around me. I mean, I was already upset about the letter, but...the chairman...he  _ lied.  _ He didn’t just lie to me, he lied to Bede as well.

I didn’t tell the chairman that I thought Bede was more than fit for the Gym Challenge. I told the chairman that I wasn’t sure if Bede was qualified for the Gym Challenge. I only told the chairman that I wanted Bede to do the Major League Challenge because he was insulting Dad right in front of me. The chairman literally stretched the truth and put words in my mouth. Why didn’t he scold Bede? He seemed disgusted when I told him that Bede talked about Dad like that! The frustration, the whole thing with the sticky note...was that all just for show? No, there had to be a reason behind this. Bede had to be lying. There’s just no way that the chairman would’ve gone behind my back like that. I refuse to believe anything else. But...then again, the chairman...Bede...I don’t know what to think. I just don’t know. I just hope that the week at Kabu’s helps me forget about all of this. I’m hoping that spending time with Arcanine, Ninetales, and my own Pokémon will help me put the past behind me.

Once Bede and I arrived at the Galar Mine, he must’ve had a change of heart and decided that he was going to stay in the mine rather than following me to Turffield. He claimed that he was going to search the mine for any “special treasures” that he could sell to raise money for my “gift.” I hope that he wasn’t still trying to buy me that phone. I thought that was just him trying to impress both me and the chairman. Maybe he’s bluffing. I hope he’s bluffing. I tried to talk him out of it, but he just started yapping at me, so I just decided to leave. Luckily, Arcanine and Ninetales seemed to know their way through the mine, so it wouldn’t take us long to get to Turffield.

Though, there was another potential roadblock. The workers seemed to be rather busy as they rushed around, carrying various tools and boxes of miscellaneous stuff. I thought nothing of it at first. I just assumed that the chairman was having them start a new project or something. I had to be careful. Several Carkol were riding along the tracks, and cramming myself off to the side while also having to walk two large canines, one of which tends to be on the hyper side, was easier said than done. I’m sure Kabu is able to control Arcanine a bit better, but I often found myself just getting dragged along after Arcanine started chasing a Woobat or a Rolycoly. Though, as Arcanine was dragging me along, I heard one of the workers say something that made every hair on my body stand on-end.

“Is this good enough, Ms. Oleana?”

I physically jumped. Ninetales could tell that something was wrong and kept trying to nudge me forward. I was already in a strange enough mood. I don’t think that I’d be able to take any of Oleana’s criticisms. I already had to deal with Bede today...having to deal with both Bede and Oleana is worse than death in my opinion. I couldn’t let her see me. Knowing her, she’d go to the chairman and accuse me of stealing Kabu’s Pokémon or something. I had to get out of this mine. I just had to.

What I did next sounds kinda dumb, but you really have to understand. When she’s allowed freedom, she’s brutal. The chairman was probably back in Wyndon. He couldn’t possibly hear  _ anything  _ she said, mainly because she knows I’m too cowardly to tattle on her. Telling the chairman what Bede said is one thing, but Oleana…? I could lose my head.

I climbed on Arcanine’s back, holding onto the fur on his neck tightly as I clutched both leashes in my other hand. “Are you ready to run?” I asked. They both seemed ready. I was pretty dang nervous. I haven’t really  _ ridden _ a Pokémon before. I mean, Mezuma’s carried me around and everything, but that doesn’t count. Most of the time it’s against my will. I was afraid that once Arcanine got moving, I’d just fly off. I just hoped I wasn’t pulling his fur…

“All right, boy...take us to Turffield!” I said. Within moments, both Arcanine and Ninetales took off. Despite the size difference, they were actually able to keep up with one another. I could’ve sworn I saw some of Oleana’s hair poking out from behind a wall, but I didn’t have time to see if she noticed me or not. As nervous as I was, riding on Arcanine was actually pretty exciting, especially once we got out of the mine and headed to Turffield. The wind blew through my hair and onto my face, and though my hair was naturally a mess by the time we got there, it was a blast. Arcanine and Ninetales seemed to enjoy the run, too. When Arcanine crouched down and let me off, he gave my face another lick and let out a happy bark. I wasn’t worried about Ninetales or Arcanine trying to run away or anything, but I tied their leashes to a nearby lamp post as I headed to the market. Because Turffield had rather pleasant weather, I decided to let Flapple out of his ball since he’s small enough that he wouldn’t cause any trouble. It was around mealtime for him again, so he started to whine, but nothing like he was when I had to run to that diner. As I headed to the market, I was pleasantly surprised when I saw that Milo was there, probably selling some of his family’s produce. Hey, I’ll never complain about seeing Milo. He’s such a happy guy. He can really light up even the darkest of days.

Everything looked so good! The farmers in Turffield are truly devoted to their jobs. Stuff I buy from here is about twenty times better than the stuff you get in the standard grocery store. You can really taste the love, I suppose. All of the fruit looked delicious. I had to hold Flapple to stop him from diving in and nibbling away.

“Hey, Maddie! Who’s that little guy you have with you?” Milo asked once I got close enough to him. He couldn’t help but reach out and give Flapple some pets. Of course, Flapple enjoyed it. “Is this the little fella you rescued back in Circhester?”

“Yeah, he is,” I smiled. “I’m doing s-some house-sitting for Kabu and this one s-started to get hungry. I came to get stuff to feed him for the week,” I smiled.

“I could help you out. This one’s on me,” Milo said, handing a small piece of fruit to Flapple. He ate it right out of his hand.

So, Milo showed me what his family had to offer and I picked out Flapple’s personal favorites. I was a bit sad that the McGees weren’t selling some Berries today, but Flapple enjoys fruit, too. I also picked up a treat for Zangoose and a jar of raw honey, complete with the honeycomb still in it, for Mezuma. I said that peanut butter is Mezuma’s favorite treat...but honestly, honey comes in as a close second, if not tied with peanut butter. He loves honey. He loves munching on honeycomb...though, I don’t give it to him a lot because he just makes a mess with it. When he was a Kubfu, I’d actually have to give him baths after he went to town on a jar of honey. He really enjoyed himself, so I didn’t mind having to bathe him. It’s not like he gave me a hard time. With how much he loves water, he naturally loved baths. Now that he’s an Urshifu, he does try to clean himself up, but honey is harder for him to clean off than peanut butter. I often still have to help him clean up at the sink.

“Y’know, Maddie, Peaches took a trip to the Wild Area this morning and told me that there’s a Milotic hanging around! I think she said that it was around South Lake Miloch if you’re interested. I know that you like taking pictures of Pokémon and like the Wild Area, so I figured that I’d tell you,” Milo said as he got all of the fruit into a bag. I ordered quite a lot, considering that I had to feed Flapple for an entire week. Along with the treats, I also got myself some vegetables to eat. I’d probably survive off of these, considering that I stink at cooking.

“Thanks f-for telling me, Milo! I don’t think I’ve ever g-gotten a picture of one before,” I said with a smile, handing him the money. It was kind of expensive, but it was going to Milo and other Turffield famers, at least. With Milo having to save up for his wedding and everything, I figured that it would be nice to help him out.

“Ness showed me those photos that you took of her and Brooke! They’re really nice. I showed them to Peaches...and we were talking about potentially asking you to do some for us, too...if you have time! I don’t know how busy you are, but we’d really like for you to come down and do that for us someday,” Milo said, a soft blush spreading across his face as he handed me the bag. How the heck was I supposed to say no to him? He shows me more kindness than I deserve. He and Peaches are both super sweet people. I mean, I don’t like taking pictures of people, but I’d totally do it for them.

“You know what, Milo? I-I’ll call you in about a week when I’m done house-sitting for Kabu. We’ll discuss things then.”

“That’s great! Thanks, Maddie!”

With that, I said goodbye to Milo and headed out. As I got the produce settled in my bag, put Flapple back in his ball, and headed back to Ninetales and Arcanine, I couldn’t help but think about what great coworkers I have. All of them just have things about them that make me love them. Milo is genuinely one of the kindest people I’ve ever met. Nessa knows I’m ugly, but still treats me with respect, and after meeting her, I’ve actually made real progress when it comes to my fear of women. Kabu is a passionate Trainer who learns from his mistakes and has gained his strength through mutual trust and love with his team. Allister...he scares the crap out of me and can be a little obsessive at times, but when he doesn’t feel like murdering me, he’s very gentle, affectionate, and though he doesn’t talk much, sometimes, just having him sit with me is an amazing source of comfort. I think Opal’s a crazy old woman who I kinda regret blabbering about my love life to, but she’s an incredibly hard worker who gives a lot of thoughtful insight on things. Melony is probably the closest thing to a mother I’ll ever have...and she’s pretty much my shoulder to cry on. I mean, Piers is kinda gross and I probably wouldn’t  _ choose _ to hang out with him, but behind the eyeshadow, the odd hairstyle, and the unhealthily twiggy body, there’s a genuinely soft soul who cares deeply for his hometown, the people in it, and his little sister. I mean, yeah, Raihan’s physically harmed me on several occasions, but most of them were unintentional. Other than those few times that he was a little too rough, he’s such a good friend and would probably do anything for me. He was the one who gave me the Poké Ball that I used to catch Mezuma...which, of course, changed my life. He’s kept Bella a secret for so long. I really owe a lot to him. I’d go on about how good of a coworker Leon is, but you’ve probably heard all of it before. I shouldn’t be gushing about Leon for like the fifth entry in a row. 

I made my way back to Ninetales and Arcanine and decided that it would be best to take the long way back to Motostoke. I really didn’t want to bump into either Bede or Oleana. Since the Pokémon would definitely be getting hungry by now, I just rode on Arcanine’s back so we could get home a bit quicker. Luckily, there were no unwanted appearances on the way home. No Bede, no Oleana, and surprisingly, I was actually able to be outside without freaking Leon showing up and making me get all sweaty again. At last, we were back at Kabu’s house.

Mezuma and Zangoose filled themselves up during their morning hunt, so they weren’t super hungry...though, I did give them their treats. Zangoose seemed to eat his rather slowly, probably never having eaten something like that before...but as for Mezuma...as soon as I opened the jar, he yanked it from me, and within moments, I heard the sticky, gross sound of my Urshifu going to town on one of his favorite snacks. Flapple almost immediately dug into a small melon that I bought off of Milo. As for Ninetales and Arcanine, after looking at Kabu’s guide, I saw that for lunch, I’m supposed to give them wet food. So, I scrambled through the cupboards, eventually finding the food that he was talking about. As expected, for Ninetales, there was a standard-sized can, but for Arcanine...it was huge, probably due to his size. Of course, this can didn’t have a pull-tab either...so I had to spend like five minutes opening it with the can opener, all while Arcanine barked at me and tried to get his food. After  _ finally _ getting it open, I was so frustrated that I almost thought of just putting the can on the floor and letting him eat straight out of it...but I chose to be a responsible caregiver and put it in the bowl...I guess. 

Before I could finally get my own lunch and settle down, I had two more things to do. Firstly, Mezuma finished the honey rather quickly, so I had to tend to him. Secondly, I had to take care of Kabu’s plants. Mezuma made a mess of himself, as expected, so I made him my first priority.

“Look at you…” I mumbled, grabbing a cloth. Luckily, unlike when he was a Kubfu, his whole body wasn’t a golden, sticky mess, but this didn’t mean that his whole snout wasn’t. He tried to clean himself up with his tongue, but the damage had already been done. The fur around his snout, as well as his hands, were a sticky mess. Maybe I’d take him to the Wild Area and let him get another soak later. I couldn't help but chuckle. He’s still as much of a foodie as he was as a Kubfu. It’s one of the things that reminds me that no matter how much he’s changed, how much he’s grown...he’s still my little Mezuma that wandered his way into my life. He’s still that little, hungry Kubfu that I fed those noodles to all those years ago. The same Kubfu that crawled into my arms and was ready to die with me after the Grimmsnarl attack. I mean, that may be a little dramatic, considering that neither of us ended up dying, but you know what I mean.

Using the wet cloth, I first got Mezuma’s hands all cleaned off. When I clean his face, he has the tendency to swat at me if I start messing his fur up, and I didn’t necessarily want Mr. Honey Hands trying to smack me. Chances are, it would get stuck in my hair...and that’s something that I obviously don’t want. Mezuma grumbled as if I were torturing him or something. Whatever. He likes me. I know he does.

After I got his hands all cleaned up, I had to go to his face. This is really why I had him sit down. If he were standing, I wouldn’t be able to reach him. He already gives me a hard enough time, I don’t need to pull a muscle trying to reach him. So, I had to try to wash off Mezuma’s face while he got cranky with me. He tries not to swat at me, considering that he’s a lot stronger than he was as a Kubfu, but he couldn’t help but hit me a few times. His swats weren’t incredibly rough, but they weren’t gentle, either. They hurt a bit, but I don’t think that it was enough to bruise me or anything. After a little while, I  _ finally _ got Mezuma’s face cleaned off.

“Thanks, Mezuma. You’re free to go,” I said, watching as he almost immediately got up, grumbling as he walked away. Geez, I buy him honey, clean him up after he makes a mess, and that’s the thanks I get. Whatever. I took care of Kabu's many plants, and it was finally time to fix myself up some lunch.

I definitely didn’t want to try using that blasted toaster oven again, but I still wanted to use up that bread so it wouldn’t go to waste, so I just decided to make myself a sandwich. So, I got the bread, got the knife, sloppily hacked off two pieces, and munched on the last little piece of the loaf as I raided Kabu’s house and tried to find stuff that I could make into a sandwich. This probably isn’t much of a surprise to you at this point, but not only am I a horrible chef, I’m also horrible at trying to figure out which food combinations are delicious and which are disgusting. I mean, Dad’s not a master chef or anything, but his food is always good. I’d ask him to teach me, but I’m so dumb that it would probably fly right over my head.

After finding what I could find...it wasn’t much of a sandwich, to be honest. It was just more of vegetables crammed in between two pieces of slightly stale bread. No cheese, no dressing...it was really dry, but it was edible...and healthy, I suppose. I’m someone who tries to eat vegetables on a daily basis, and I pretty much got my week’s worth just with this sandwich. I mean, I guess this is a learning experience. This week, I’ll really be learning that food is about survival, not about enjoyment.

If I’m being honest, nothing really happened that afternoon. Knowing me, you’d expect some kind of horrible disaster to happen that would end up with Kabu hating me, but...nothing of that sort really happened! As expected, Ninetales and Arcanine were incredibly well-behaved and my Pokémon got along very well with them. Zangoose and Ninetales really took a liking to each other. I think Mezuma was actually getting a bit jealous, but chose not to show it. I made sure to take care of Kabu’s plants, Pokémon, and house just as he told me to. Dad came over and claimed that he came to Motostoke to do some shopping, but I’m pretty sure he came to Motostoke to make sure that I didn’t freaking die already. He seemed pretty proud, but I do think he could tell that I had a bit of trouble earlier. I kinda wished that he would've offered to stay with me, but he eventually ended up going back to Circhester. Though, it was nice having everything go as planned. Well, not  _ everything _ went as planned today, considering that I had that run-in with Bede and almost had a run-in with Oleana, but what I’m trying to say is that it was a good afternoon.

As for the evening...it was actually pretty nice as well. For dinner, I saw that Kabu had a rice cooker, so I decided to test my luck and try to make myself some rice. Somehow, by some miracle, I didn’t end up blowing the house up or having anything catch on fire. I mean, the rice seemed a little undercooked, but I didn’t want to test my luck even further. I probably  _ would  _ end up blowing the house up if I tried that. After eating the oddly-textured rice, some mushy vegetables that I tried to heat up in the microwave, and a few Berries that I stole from Flapple, much to his dismay, I washed all the dishes and put them away, changed into my pajamas, and decided to turn on the telly and see what kind of shows Kabu watches. Well, I couldn’t be sure, as the channel he had it set to was playing some kind of infomercial about gourmet cheesecake...though, before I changed the channel, I made sure to write down the number in case Dad would be interested. Grabbing the clicker, I flipped through the channels until I eventually found one that was quite interesting. I found the channel that usually airs Wallace’s contests, but unfortunately, considering the time difference between Galar and Hoenn, the next one wouldn’t be airing until pretty dang late. Though, it was rather weird to think about. Kabu, who I literally just saw this morning...depending on what time his plane actually arrives in Hoenn...he could go and watch that contest in-person if he wanted to. I don’t think Kabu’s much of a contest person, but still, it’s strange. Either that or my little peanut brain can’t comprehend time differences. Still, I’d probably have to try to stay up for that one.

I couldn’t find anything interesting on the telly, so I just went to the shopping channels and looked them over. As if the world was mocking me for being a horrible chef, everyone was showing off their fancy gourmet dishes that they were selling for ridiculous prices. Good lord, one of the channels had this big display of Kalosian desserts from one of those high-end bakeries...I couldn’t take my eyes off of them. I don’t know if it’s because of my heritage---the region that my grandparents come from is well-known for its cuisine and everyone claims that my mother is Kalosian---but I couldn’t change the channel! Picking up the clicker physically hurt me. I know that eating just one of those things would probably make me gain about 5 pounds, heck, I thought I felt myself gaining weight just by looking at the darn things, but from someone who ate stale sandwiches, crunchy rice, and mushy vegetables...stuff like that is irresistible. It was like some Kalosian chef was dangling a cream puff on a string right above my head, and any time I tried to reach up and grab it, he yanked it away from me. Trust me, I tried to find  _ something _ sweet in Kabu’s place, but the man is way healthier than I am. He didn’t have  _ anything. _ The closest thing I had was Flapple’s fruit, but when I tried to grab another piece, he bit me. Maybe one of the ingredients sellers in the Wild Area had something…

“Mezuma! We’re going to the W-Wild Area!” I called, grabbing my bag and slipping on some shoes. Yeah, I was in my pajamas, but...c’mon, it’s the evening. The Wild Area is kinda like a campsite. People run around in their pajamas at campsites. Besides, Milo said that there was a Milotic wandering around. If no one has ingredients I need, then I can always just use that as an excuse to go there. Naturally, Mezuma was raring to go. Ninetales and Arcanine were asleep somewhere, leaving just Zangoose and Flapple.

“You watch him,” I told the former, pointing to the latter. Zangoose nodded. He could handle it. All Flapple really likes to do is eat, and I presumably bought him enough fruit and Berries to last him the whole week...but with him, you never know. I might have to take another trip to Turffield...but I really  _ hope _ not. As much as I like supporting the local farmers and everything, that fruit’s expensive. Not only that, but I know I’d end up buying Mezuma honey again. He always gets so happy when he eats it! Though, I kind of see honey like I see peanut butter. Honey’s a part of Urshifu’s natural diet, but I don’t want to give it to him all the time because I don’t know how nutritious it is...that, and I don’t want to get attacked by Combee after Mezuma tries destroying their hive.

So, Mezuma and I once again returned to the Wild Area! The sunset was rather pretty, so it would lead to some pretty good potential photos. In the Wild Area, there’s two people that sell ingredients meant to be used for curry. One, the one I’d be looking for, wanders around the Rolling Fields area, while the other one hangs out around Hammerlocke Hills. I didn’t want to go all the way to Hammerlocke Hills, considering that it’s a bit of a long walk...well, that and I’d probably be tempted to visit Bella. I tend to spend way too much time with her during our visits...and she was at my house for a ridiculously long time, so I didn’t really want to bother her again. Besides, on the walk to South Lake Miloch, I could walk past Rolling Fields and see what he had to sell. I mean, the ingredients that he sells aren’t as rare as the ones that the seller in Hammerlocke Hills sells, but it would have to do. I don’t actually have a lot of spending money on me, considering that I don’t allow myself to spend any money in my “camera fund.” As much as I’d like to go to the guy in Hammerlocke Hills and buy about 50 Smoke-Poke Tails from him, if I did that, I’d probably have to start eating grass by the end of the week.

Actually, now that we’re on the topic of Slowpoke tails, I just realized that there’s something about my strange love for them that I never told you. In Galar, we have our own Slowpoke, sure, but the thing is...I can’t stand Galarian Slowpoke tail. You see, average Slowpoke tail has a very sweet taste...but Galarian Slowpoke tail actually has a spicy taste because of Slowpoke’s diet. I can’t stand spicy food and I love sweet food, so...I think it’s pretty self-explanatory. This is really why I can’t afford to just eat Slowpoke tail every day...I have to order the imported stuff, which is much more expensive than the Galarian stuff. Smoke-Poke Tails are imported from other regions, so they're naturally sweet, smoky, and delicious. But...that’s just me ranting again.

So, I made my way to the seller and did a tiny little shopping spree. I bought myself some fresh cream, a loaf of bread, and some pasta. Not a lot, but at least I had some sweetness now. I also shook some Berry trees and picked up some sweet and neutral ones...ones that Flapple would have no interest in and wouldn’t try to eat. With my shopping out of the way, my next stop was South Lake Miloch to (hopefully) find that Milotic! I mean, a photo of Milotic would surely impress the chairman. It’s known to be the most beautiful Pokémon in the world, after all. It was kind of ironic that a Milotic was there, considering that one of Wallace’s contests was going to be airing soon. Wallace’s Milotic is probably the most beautiful Milotic to ever exist, so unfortunately my photos, no matter how hard I tried, would never be as dazzling or as captivating as photos taken during his contests. I wonder if Kabu would have any interest in going…

Rambling aside, I finally reached South Lake Miloch. Mezuma obviously wanted to take a little dip, despite not even training, but I told him not to. Milotic are very fickle Pokémon, and I was afraid that having Mezuma splash around would cause it to flee. I explored the lake, and as I was standing on the bridge, I saw it. Because of the features, I could tell that Milotic was female. She just lifted her head out of the water, probably having just eaten some of the aquatic plants that grow in the lake, and just seemed to be relaxing right now. I was hoping that she wouldn’t flee on me...I mean, I didn’t have any Poké Balls that I could possibly use to catch her, so I was hoping that she’d realize that and stay...and that’s just what she did.

Shooing Mezuma away, he went to go and mess around in Lake Axewell. Quickly getting all of my crap out of my bag, I got my photography equipment set up and went to snap the photo. She wasn’t looking directly at the camera, but she still knew I was there. I prefer photos that look natural, anyway. I don’t like it when people are obviously posing. The lake was pretty foggy, and that, as well as the sunset and Milotic’s natural beauty, made the photo look absolutely amazing. I’ve noticed that a lot of my latest photos have fog in them. The Drama, that Sylveon picture I took for Opal, this one...I can’t help it, I guess. Fog always gives my photos a dreamy feel that I really love. I got the photo of Milotic, and this made me glad, but I still had one more idea.

I repositioned my gear, got a few treats out of the container, went to my camera and zoomed in a bit, as well as setting the timer, and walked off the bridge and near the lake. Holding the treats out in my hand, Milotic smelled them and curiously made her way over. She ate the treats right out of my hand, and when she was done, she leaned down once more and let me touch her. I kept my right hand, the one the camera could see, on the side of her face, but gently stroked her neck with my left.

“Th-Thank you…” I whispered with a smile. Not long after, my camera snapped the photo and Milotic gave me a bit of a nod before swimming away. I mean, the photo wasn't gorgeous, considering that I was in my pajamas and everything...but still. Just being in her presence took away any type of negative emotion that I happened to be feeling. I just...forgot about anything bad that happened to me over the course of the last month or so. It was incredible. I just had that stupid smile on my face the whole way back to Kabu’s house. Since I couldn’t bring my PC with me, I couldn’t edit the photos right away, but that didn’t matter. They looked amazing already...they honestly didn’t need that much editing. I couldn’t stop turning on my camera and just looking at them. I actually stayed up pretty late, just staring at the photos and just binging those shopping channels for some reason. Finally, I had a midnight snack, which just consisted of a sandwich made up of those Berries and some of the cream, watched Wallace's contest, which he won, and decided that I should try to settle down and head to sleep. I actually think I’ll be able to survive the whole week. I mean, I may not be eating super well due to barely knowing how to cook, but I think I’ll be okay. Ninetales and Arcanine are great, Zangoose is getting used to me...things are going well. I mean, I don’t think I’ll ever choose to live on my own again, at least not at this age, but all in all, this is all going better than I thought it would. My life has had its ups and downs lately, but like I said earlier, sometimes, when I have a bad day, I just need to take the reins and  _ make _ it a good one.


	16. Chapter 16

**Day 121- August 1**

Another day of waking up fairly late. It was the first of the month, which meant that I would have my monthly meeting with the chairman. The photos I took, minus the one of me in my pajamas, were all printed. All I had to do was stop by Scott’s shop, pick them up, and buy some frames for them. Hey, I wanted to look as professional as possible. Even if the chairman didn’t want them, maybe I’d be able to sell them on my site for a bit more than usual. It’s hard to believe, but I’m getting closer and closer to getting my camera. I just hoped that the chairman liked one of the photos and would give me a bonus for it.

However, this wouldn’t be the only thing I’d be doing today. You’d probably expect this to be the point where I’d go over some strange job that I was planning on doing, but...not today, surprisingly. Today...would be my first real interview. I had that small one during the Gym Challenge, sure...but this one would be televised. People would be seeing me on their screens, hearing me on the radio...I was a nervous wreck! If I messed this up or said something dumb, my career would be over. The chairman would probably call me mid-interview just to fire me in front of a ton of Galarians. I don’t know why I even agreed to this. Someone as anxious and as dumb as me shouldn’t be on live television. It’s some kind of unwritten law. I had to force myself out of bed.

Once I finally struggled my way out of bed, I sighed, grabbed my clothes, and went downstairs. Mezuma and Zangoose were still on their morning hunt, Flapple was munching on a piece of fruit about thrice the size of him, and Dad, who was brushing Boltund, already had my breakfast, as well as my medication, waiting for me on the table. You’d expect that by now, though. Even though I still don’t really think that the medication does anything to help with my anxiety, I took it for Dad’s sake. Nothing would make me feel better about this interview today. I sat at the table, took the medication, and started to go to town on my breakfast. I really wasn’t even hungry, it was more of me just stress-eating. Dad could tell that I was nervous.

“It’s gonna be all right, kiddo,” he said, sitting beside me and gently rubbing my shoulder. “You’re going to do just fine. I know you will.”

“E-Everyone’s going to be watching me...I-I can’t do this, Dad. I’m someone who likes to k-know things in advance so I can practice for them. I don’t know what she’s going to ask me. What if I’m...I’m not prepared t-to answer her?” I asked. I don’t understand how some of my friends can just go to these interviews and immediately know what to say! It’s almost like they know which questions are coming! Well, I do suppose that most of them have had so many interviews that they can almost predict what the interviewer’s going to ask, but still. 

“Mads, she isn’t going to make you do calculus or something. She’s going to ask you questions about... _ you,”  _ Dad replied. “She won’t expect you to come up with an answer as soon as she finishes asking the question. She’ll give you time to come up with your answer. I promise.”

I still wasn’t super convinced that I would do well, but I just gave in and stopped talking about it. The interview wasn’t until later. I still had to try and get through this meeting first...though, it couldn’t all be bad. I heard that they just opened a nice community flower garden in one of Wyndon’s parks. I had to check that out! If there’s a little-known fact about me, it’s that I love flowers. Most people just know me for my love for photography and rather large camera collection, but there’s a lot that they don’t know. Do I love photography? Absolutely. Do I have a large camera collection? Well, it’s not  _ huge.  _ I have my camera that I use for my job, I’m saving for that underwater camera, but most of the other ones in my collection are just cheap ones that I take photos on purely for fun and a crap ton of cameras from the 80s, mostly instant cameras, though I do have one of those huge VHS cameras from the time...and it still works. I just have this fascination with older cameras, I guess. I have a fascination with the 80s in general. Dad always tells me stories about 80s Galar from when he and Chairman Rose were growing up, and it’s never ceased to amaze me. I know the whole “retro” aesthetic that I have is more of a stereotype than anything else, but still! The holy grail of my collection is this one instant camera that comes in absolutely atrocious color combination: fluorescent pink and...fluorescent yellow-green. Yellow is my favorite color, don’t get me wrong, but...good lord, the colors on that camera...I can’t help but love it. An absolute product of its time. I’m a fan of electric yellow, but not electric yellow mixed with mushy peas and a child’s snot. I’ll just say that. My collection of random junk consists of those cameras, some old mp3 players that Dad was going to throw out before deciding to give to me, and this really weird, pink flip phone that’s covered in rhinestones and has like a billion charms hanging off of it...and let me tell you, when my current phone finally blows up, I’m using that thing. I’ll look like a complete buffoon, but I’m using it.

Lord, I’m rambling again. Look at me! Well, I suppose that any of you that are somehow still reading this aren’t exactly here for a riveting plotline or top-notch storytelling. Before I went nuts and started to ramble about my stupid camera collection and stupid retro aesthetic, I was going to say that most people who know me, especially those who purely know me as the League Photographer, don’t really know about just how outdoorsy I am. I’m outside nearly every day. Even if I’m not in the Wild Area, I’m just sitting on my porch, just like I was on the day I found Mezuma. I love camping, taking walks, and if I had a bike, I’d probably love riding it. I love just watching Pokémon, especially birds and fish, live their daily lives. I do have my lazy days, but I’m not someone who’s happy just staying cooped up inside all day. I believe that we live in a truly beautiful world and it’s my goal to capture the beauty of this world through my photography. 

Of course, part of the nature I love so much includes plants and flowers. I adore flowers. I’m not sure if it’s because of my role as a photographer or not, but if there’s something I’ve come to appreciate, it’s color. Color is something that I find so amazing, it’s almost indescribable. There’s so many people who don’t...or can’t...see color the way I do, and it makes me sad. I mean, I don’t expect people to stop, stare at something, and deeply analyze the color of it like I do sometimes, but still, I do think that we take it for granted sometimes. I mean, I guess people don’t have time to look at the hues of the Galarian sunrise, or the pure, white Circhester snow, or the warm, rich brown of Leon’s skin, or the deep, vibrant purple of Leon’s hair, or the sparkling, ethereal gold of Leon’s eyes...uhh...anyway, I adore flowers because of all of the beautiful colors that they can come in. If people really do take this community garden as seriously as I hope they will, Wyndon will truly become a beautiful city. I hope to purchase some nice seeds, plant them, and grow beautiful, colorful flowers. Even if I’m the only person who ever gives a crap about this garden, it’s my job to help it live up to its full potential. Someday, I’d like to go to Kanto and meet their Grass-Type Gym Leader, Erika. I heard that she’s really into flowers and I’m hoping that if I ever go there, she might be able to teach me a thing or two. Taking care of Kabu’s plants for him was a real treat and taught me even more about stuff you can’t usually find here in Galar. I heard that Alola has some really nice plant life. Maybe someday I’ll get the opportunity to go there. Who knows.

Speaking of Kabu...the week I spent housesitting for him actually turned out pretty well, if not a bit on the uneventful side. Really, I didn’t have any sort of problem, which is unusual for someone as unlucky as I am. Arcanine and Ninetales were angels, Mezuma, Flapple, and Zangoose got along very well with them, the plants were pretty easy to care for, I didn’t end up blowing anything up, and though I ate like crap, I’m still alive, so that’s something. Kabu was satisfied with my work when he returned from Hoenn and said that he’d definitely hire me again. He paid me for my work not only with cash, but with a very special souvenir...one that is priceless in my eyes. I was concerned when he handed me a Poké Ball, hoping that he didn’t go through the effort of catching me a Pokémon or anything. I'm really planning on expanding my team, and I’d feel horrible if he removed a Pokémon from its home region just for my sake...but I noticed that he was holding it in an odd way. He was holding onto the red half of the ball as if he were covering something...and when he handed it to me and let go, I saw what it was. After breathing a sigh of relief upon feeling that the ball was most certainly too light to contain any type of Pokémon, I saw what was written on it.

“To my dearest Maddie,

I have seen your photography and I encourage you to keep up the excellent work. I may or may not have a few of your pieces in my own collection. I encourage you to follow your own path and to never give up on your dreams. Love yourself and love your Pokémon, and you will truly be able to do anything.

Love,

Wallace”

That madman Kabu! The absolute nutter! That was way too kind of him! I’m assuming that Wallace wasn’t the one who found him, so that had to have meant that he went, found Wallace, and asked him to write on that Poké Ball for me. I’m honestly still a bit confused on why Wallace chose to write this message on a Poké Ball of all things, but I'm not complaining. I’m not really someone who’s super into celebrities and their lifestyles, as I honestly have better things to do with my life, but I do really like Wallace as a contest star and as a Gym Leader and soon-to-be Champion of Hoenn. Kabu definitely didn’t have to do that...and I didn’t expect him to! I don’t know if he and Wallace happen to know each other with them both being Gym Leaders and all, but...I still can’t believe that I own this thing! I need to go and buy a little glass display case for it. The last thing I need is my big, clumsy butt accidentally bumping it and knocking it over. I’m also going to say that if Wallace  _ does _ really have some of my crap in his personal collection, he either ordered them under a fake name or got them from someone else. I have a few pieces that I shipped to Hoenn, but I’ve never shipped anything to someone named Wallace. I would’ve gone nuts if I did. Man...it’s just still so strange for me to think about. I received my first camera when I was six years old. I don’t even know if I was really into photography back then. Dad bought me the camera for me to use as a toy, but as I kept taking photos of my friends and the various stuff around my house...something just clicked, I suppose. I just got really into it. Even from a young age, I knew that I wanted to do this. If only that little six-year-old knew that in ten years, she’d go from a child with a toy to the Galar region’s own League Photographer, complete with her fancy, expensive camera and a ridiculous collection. I wonder what she’d think.

That’s not all that happened, though. I should probably take the time to say that Leon finally celebrated his 22nd birthday! I say this for one reason: so I don’t look like even more of an idiot than I already am. Remember when I was whining about how people are fine letting me hang out with Al, but they don’t like the fact that I hang out with Leon? Yeah, when I was doing that, I said that Lee was six years older than me...but he was still 21 at the time...but now he’s not, so it’s all good. I’m not capable of doing a lot of things, but I’m capable of doing basic math...for the most part. Also, Dad hasn’t seemed to have any more League meetings, but he did go and meet up with the chairman again...but there haven’t been any more letters, so I’m not sure what the meeting was about. For all I know, they could’ve just gone out for dinner or something. I don’t want to say anything that isn’t true. As for Dracozolt and Arctozolt…they’re still not home. I haven’t really kept up with the cases against the woman who revived them, mainly because the thought of all of it just freaks me out. Though, if I had to guess, they’re still under the League’s care. Dad doesn’t seem to be upset about it. I tried asking him again, but he just said that they’d be back soon. I mean, when he talked about it, the tone in his voice seemed a little...unsettled, I’d say, but not necessarily sad. Something tells me that he’s not quite sure if they’d  _ actually _ be back soon.

My nightmares have been continuing and I’m not quite sure why. I think Dad’s starting to worry about me. He still doesn’t know that I read the chairman’s letter, but he does know about the nightmares. He’s reassured me several times that so long as he’s around, Mezuma and I will never be separated, but I guess I still find ways to tell myself otherwise. I mean, I do think I’m recovering, considering that I’m not just going and having random breakdowns in the middle of the day like I did before I went down to Kabu’s, but still, the nightmares won’t stop. I think I’m kinda stressing Mezuma out, too. He’s been reluctant about going to sleep in case I just end up having a nightmare and waking him up. That could explain why he and Zangoose were out so late. He’s been going to bed later and waking up later. I don’t mean to stress everyone out so much...I feel bad.

After breakfast, I took my usual shower. As I was getting dressed, I just took some time to look at myself in the mirror. I...I still have trouble believing that I’m the same person that I was before the Grimmsnarl attack. I apologize if it sounds repetitive, but it’s something that I struggle with on an almost daily basis. I just...sometimes, I look at the photos of that younger Maddie that I have on display in my room and her beauty just absolutely captivates me. It makes me tremble. There was something about her beauty that was just...ethereal. How the  _ heck _ does Leon not have  _ any _ photos of me when I looked like that? I need to get him some. I don’t want him ruining his nice house with my ugly mug.

But...am I really  _ that _ ugly? I looked in the mirror and slowly ran my fingers through my hair. I mean...there’s a lot of things I don’t like about myself, but does it make me ugly? I don’t really  _ like _ my curly hair, but it doesn’t mean that curly-haired people are ugly. Even people with curls as stubborn and as tight as mine can manage to look good. I could always straighten my hair, I guess, but with how fragile it is, any type of heat would probably make it burn right off...and since my hair literally refuses to grow back, that would be bad news. I mean, I hate my size, but that doesn’t mean that bigger people are ugly. I mean, I really haven’t done anything wrong. I eat in appropriate amounts and have a healthy diet. I’m on my feet a lot. I drink water. I guess the stress and anxiety that I felt after the attack, as well as the grief I felt after I cut my hair, just caused me to gain all this weight...and for some reason, I can’t get it off. But...did this ruin any slim, slim chance I might’ve had with Lee? I mean, he’s  _ really _ fit. He’s into lifting weights and actually working out while I just like taking walks and hiking. He and Raihan go to the gym together almost every day now that the Gym Challenge is over. I know you guys are probably sick and tired of hearing me gush about Leon, but, like, the man’s BUILT. He’s not so muscular that it’s gross, but he has a good amount for someone his age. Does someone like that really want to date a sack of blubber? I mean, I’ve seen it happen...but it’s Leon we’re talking about. I doubt we’d ever end up in a relationship anyway, even if I was thinner.

Though...I didn’t look at my hair or my squishier parts. I looked at my face. Good lord, even my face has changed ever since the attack! I swear, I never used to be this gross! How are Dad and I even  _ related? _ Don’t take this the wrong way, but Dad’s an attractive dude. I mean, I’m starting to doubt my initial theories about Melony or even Oleana being my mom. Like...I’m starting to believe that whoever my mom is, she had to have been ugly. Like, there’s just no way that she’s an attractive woman. Look at me! I don’t know what she looks like, but I swear, the only thing I have in common with Dad is the hair color. Dad’s not necessarily tan, but he’s not really pale, either, but that’s because my Nonno Romano is naturally tan. My skin? Like...it’s pasty, don’t get me wrong, but it’s also yellowish. Not like jaundice yellow, but...you get the point. It’s not that nice color that Dad’s is. I also have these huge, thick, dark eyebrows...and sure, I could always get them waxed or something...but I’m a weenie. Dad has these gorgeous blue eyes...mine are crappy brown. Dad has smooth, flawless skin...and I can’t complain too much, considering that I don’t get acne or anything, but I have a bunch of freckles all over my entire freaking body. I have a big bulb nose, a small gap in between my two front teeth...and don’t even get me  _ started _ on my stupid lips. I have huge, fat, round lips. Because of how big my stupid lips are, I tend to spit if I get excited or worked up...mostly worked up, in my case. My big lips are the floodgates and when they open, the spit just flies out. But...that’s enough of that. Enough blubbering, at least for now...I guess.

After standing in front of the mirror and blubbering for a while, I finally got dressed and ready. I wanted to get to Wyndon as soon as possible, even though Oleana would probably still end up yelling at me for being late. I could show up an hour early, show up before the League H.Q. even  _ opens,  _ and she’d still yell at me for being late and apparently putting the chairman into cardiac arrest or something. I don’t know about her. I just don’t know.

“Wish me luck…” I mumbled as I fixed my hair one more time. By this time, Mezuma was back from his morning hunt. Zangoose seemed tired, so I chose to leave both him and Flapple home with Dad, who didn’t really seem like he was going to do anything today. It wouldn’t be a very interesting day, anyway. It was better than just leaving them in their balls. I just wanted to take Mezuma with me for safety...and because of my insecurities. I mean, I trust Dad and everything, but still. Mezuma, just like Zangoose, seemed a little tired, but still ready to go. 

“Good luck, Mads. You’ll be just fine. I promise,” Dad replied with a smile.

“You’re going to be w-watching...right?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“I’ll...I-I’ll see you on the telly, then.”

With that, I was gone. My heart was pounding...but I still had to get through the meeting with the chairman before I could worry about this interview. My next stop was Hammerlocke to go and pick up the prints. Hopefully I didn’t run into Raihan...I already knew that he’d give me grief  _ after _ the interview, I didn’t need him giving me grief before it.

The walk to Hammerlocke was a relatively uneventful one. I still tried to hunt for that shiny Falinks...but no luck. I was starting to wonder if the things were even real...that, or if someone managed to get themselves a shiny Falinks. Who knows. With how people treat shinies nowadays, I wouldn’t be surprised if they were gone by now. It made me worry about Bella even more. Who knows how many people are trying to hunt her down. I know Dad said that she’s good at hiding...but...if one of those hardcore shiny hunters got to her, she’d most likely never last. Bella’s especially valuable to them because of her size’s rarity. I...I just want to save her so badly, but I’m so afraid of doing so. I want her to love me as much as she does now. I don’t want to hurt her…

Anyway, I made my way to Hammerlocke. Naturally, as I walked to Scott’s shop, I braced myself in case Raihan would decide to frighten me again. When I passed his house, it didn’t look like he was home, but with Raihan, who knows. He could’ve been hanging out with all the lights off and the curtains drawn for some reason. Maybe he just likes being in the dark. Nah, that’s actually more of a Piers thing, I suppose...but that might not be his choice. I don’t think the sun ever shines in Spikemuth. It didn’t when I was there, that’s for sure.

Surprisingly, Raihan didn’t show up and I made my way to Scott’s relatively quickly. As expected, my prints were ready, so all I had to do was buy some frames for them and get everything set up. Putting them in my bag, I thanked Scott, headed out, and made my way to Hammerlocke Station. On my way to Wyndon once again!

Like the train rides usually are, this one wasn’t very eventful. There weren’t that many people on today, so it was relatively lonely. I had a lot of time to think...and while that’s usually a good thing, sometimes it can get me worked up. Today...it did. I was already worked up from having to do this interview, but it just so happened that I was sitting close to a mother and daughter. This girl couldn’t be any older than...six, maybe? For some reason, she just reminded me of myself. I mean, she didn’t look like me or anything, considering that she had straight, blonde hair and blue eyes, but...I don’t know. She sat on the train, playing with her stuffed Swirlix.

“Look, Mommy! I’m going to make Swirlix use her moves, just like Leon does!” She cried, moving her “Pokémon” around and making strange noises to signify that she was attacking. The mother didn’t say anything, but...the smile that she gave her daughter...it just...I can’t explain it. It hit me hard. I couldn’t take it. I took my jacket off, buried my head in one of the sleeves...and I just started crying. I know. I’m a crybaby. We’ve already established this, no need to remind me. That look that the mother gave her daughter...it was something that I never got to experience. Something that I’d never, ever get to experience. I mean...don’t get me wrong, I love Dad to death and everything, but as much as I say that I don’t need a mom...sometimes I just wonder what having one would be like. It had to have been my fault. I was probably such a horrible disappointment that my mom decided to leave me with Dad. It couldn’t have been Dad’s fault. He’s such a cool guy...really, I don’t think he could’ve been the one in the wrong here. I just...I ruin everything. Sometimes...I just think that it would’ve been better if I were never born. Sometimes I feel like I’m just a burden on my loved ones more than a blessing. That...their lives would be better without me. Maybe, just maybe, if I were never born, Dad would still have my mom to be with him...and I suppose that would be more valuable than having stupid old me around. Basically, long story short, the fact that I’d never have a mom to look at me like that mother looked at her daughter just bugged me for some reason. I ended up crying the whole way to Wyndon. I had to move to a different part of the train to stop my blubbering. Luckily, there was a relatively empty section that I sat in and just let loose. I felt Mezuma’s ball shaking. He knew that I was upset, but I just couldn’t stop. For some reason, it just hurt. Though, at least by the time the train got to Wyndon, I was at least a little calmer. I wiped my tears, tried to make myself look a bit more presentable, and waited a bit to make sure that the mother and daughter were gone before I finally made my way off the train. I think that the blubbering was over with, but I still felt sick to the stomach and a bit on the cranky side. I’m still not sure what the heck got into me on the train ride. I don’t think I’ll ever really know.

Anyway, once I pulled myself together, I made my way to the League H.Q. At this point, the path to the H.Q. was starting to engrave itself in my memory. Wyndon is a large city and can be scary at times, but when you get used to it, it isn’t that bad. I’m still not quite sure if I’d ever want to live here, as I’d much prefer to live in Turffield or even continue living in Circhester, but at least now, Wyndon isn’t as big and bad as I originally thought it was. Maybe the new garden would make it even more inviting. I mean, that and Leon lives here...and if I want to get with Leon, then I’ll probably have to live here, considering that Lee chooses to live close to the stadium for obvious reasons.

Once I finally got to the H.Q., I did the usual...greeted the receptionist, scanned my card, got in the elevator, and rode up. I was a good ten or so minutes early, so I figured that Oleana wouldn’t scold me this time. Well, she probably still would...though, when I got off the elevator, I saw that Oleana wasn’t there! The hall was incredibly quiet. In front of the chairman’s door was a staff member.

“Good morning, Photographer Castellana!” She said, her voice almost a whisper. “The chairman’s in a very important meeting right now. Don’t worry, he’ll be ready for you as soon as it’s over.”

I nodded and thanked her before taking my bag off and waiting. At least this would give me a few more minutes to regain my composure. I really didn’t want to go into a meeting looking like I just bawled my eyes out. I excused myself, headed to the restroom, and looked at myself in the mirror again. As expected, my eyes were a little red and a little puffy. I couldn’t do much, so I just splashed myself with some cold water and tried to keep myself calm. I was already over the whole mom thing, but now I was just thinking about the chairman. What was this “very important meeting” about? Who was he talking to? What would  _ our _ meeting be like? I really hope that Dad didn’t rat me out or anything...if he even realized that I read the letter. I knew that I shouldn’t have read it...but I was so curious! I didn’t know that it would be so hard-hitting. I didn’t know that it would give me these awful nightmares. I didn’t know that Dad was going through so much with the League...I just thought it would be a love letter or something like that...not super serious, but personal. The chairman said that he thought I could handle it, but...it was obvious that I couldn’t. I never expected the letter to be about  _ me. _

Speaking of the letter...I know I said that I was trying to forget about it, but there was something that I noticed that just seemed...off. I mean, you probably noticed it as soon as you read it, but with my little peanut brain, it took me a while. In the letter, when the chairman talked about me...he said  _ “our Maddie.”  _ Our. That’s a strange word. I mean, it just weirded me out. I understand that the chairman is my godfather and everything...but he’s my  _ godfather.  _ It’s good that he wants to step in and everything, I know that Dad really needed it, but don’t you think he’s starting to...overstep the boundary a bit? I mean, I do think Chairman Rose is a lonely man, not being married and not having his own kids, but...I don’t know. I understand that godparents and godchildren can be close and I do appreciate the effort that he’s put into me, but I’m afraid that he’s putting a little  _ too _ much effort into raising me...like, he’s trying to take the reins from Dad, I guess. This could just be me overthinking things like I always do, but the fact that he said “our Maddie” in the letter just rubbed me the wrong way. 

Not long after I left the bathroom, the chairman’s door opened and I saw someone dressed in a suit walk out. He was most likely another League official, but I didn’t recognize him from anywhere. I mean, he was nice enough. He said good morning to me and recognized me as the League Photographer, but he still seemed to be in a hurry and left rather quickly. Oleana still wasn’t around. The chairman himself told me to come in.

Still feeling rather nervous, I entered the chairman’s office yet again. Things were just as they always were. The office was empty and the chairman was at his desk, giving me a gentle smile. I know it was only the beginning, but so far, so good.

“G-Good morning, chairman,” I said, sitting down in my seat, placing my bag right next to me. The chairman could obviously see the frames poking out from my bag, so he knew that I managed to get the photos.

“Good morning, darling!” The chairman replied. He was still as chipper and as enthusiastic as always. He didn’t seem like he was faking anything. I’m fairly certain that he didn’t know. Good. “How are things going? Did you have any trouble with the task I assigned you?”

“I-I don’t think so, chairman. Everything came pretty effortlessly, I’d say…” I smiled. “Really, I’d say that the hardest part of it w-was trying to choose which Pokémon I wanted to take photos of!”

“That’s understandable, dear. Pokémon are truly amazing creatures! With so many, both discovered and undiscovered, it can be hard to choose specific ones. I’m sure you did well! Though...before you show me the photos, I do want to ask...how have you been? How has your father been?” The chairman asked. He saw me get a bit tense. Was...he going to bust me? He didn’t  _ seem _ angry or anything, but if there’s anything that I’ve learned from our last meeting, as well as reading the letter, it’s that the chairman is very capable of hiding behind a mask...metaphorically, of course.

“Everything’s been going well, chairman. D-Dad’s doing okay, too. He seems a little bit stressed, which I find a bit unusual...b-but other than that, he’s good,” I said. I was trying to play dumb. I was trying to act like I had no idea  _ why _ Dad was so stressed. I was trying to convince him that I knew absolutely nothing about the letter whatsoever.

“Well, your father is a very busy man. He has a lot of different things going on in his life, even when the Gym Challenge is over. I’m sure he’ll be just fine, darling. He’s gone through worse, trust me,” Chairman Rose said. Okay...maybe he didn’t know. I was hiding something from him, but he was also hiding something from me. I still felt bad for lying, but...after all the lies that the chairman told me, that he told Bede...I probably shouldn’t have.

“Anyway, I don’t think I can wait any longer, dear. Could you please show me the pictures?” The chairman asked. I nodded, opened my bag, and pulled the prints out. One by one, I showed them to him and began to explain when and how I took them. I probably gave him a lot of information that he didn’t really care about, but I was just desperately trying to take his mind off of Dad, take his mind off of the letter in general. I mean, at least he was listening and didn’t seem bored or anything. I’m not sure why I kept trying to read the look on his face, considering that he could probably hide any emotion behind that gentle expression, but I did. For all I know, the chairman could be bored out of his mind or completely uninterested in what I had to say. I’ll never really know.

“Well, you didn’t seem to have any trouble at all, as expected from you, dear. As for the photos themselves...they’re just as good as I assumed they’d be! You did a great job, but I can’t say I’m surprised. I knew that you’d do well. You always do well. Though, I do have a question to ask you about your Cramorant photo,” the chairman said. Really? He liked the Cramorant one? I took that amazing Milotic photo...and he liked the Cramorant one?

“O-Oh? Go ahead. Ask me anything,” I said, still feeling a bit nervous for some reason.

“Now, darling, as you may know, I have plenty of friends from all over the world. I happen to have a friend from the Kalos region who is the curator of Lumiose City’s art museum. He’s interested in opening up a section of the museum completely dedicated to photography! I think you know where I’m going with this,” the chairman smiled. Really? He thought my stuff was good enough to be in a museum? “I do think that it would be good for the Galar region. Not every region has its own League Photographer. Kalos gets quite a lot of tourists. I believe that if people were to visit the art museum and see your work, it would give our region quite a lot of publicity! You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

I paused. Mezuma’s ball trembled again. I’ve been analyzing pretty much everything that the chairman’s said recently. Some of it...just doesn't seem right. This was one of those things that just felt off. He...was doing this for the Galar region? He was doing this so the region itself could gain publicity? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m not really interested in gaining publicity or having a bunch of random people know who I am or anything, but...you’d think he’d want to do it for  _ me.  _ He’d want to do it because he’s proud of me, not so people would think about coming to Galar. I mean, if I were just some random that he decided to hire, I’d understand it a bit more...but I’m his goddaughter. He sits and tells me how good I am, but when he wants my work to gain actual publicity, it’s not for me. It’s for the Galar region itself.

“Oh...uh, a-all right…i-if you’d like to take it, go ahead,” I said, grabbing the print and handing it to him The chairman took it from me, but his smile faded.

“Are you all right? I expected you to be a little more excited. Do you not want your work displayed?” The chairman asked. I just chose not to say anything about it and shrug it off. He’s the chairman. His decisions have to be good...right?

“Oh, it’s n-nothing, chairman. I’m excited, I promise. I-I just don’t want to get too excited in case he doesn’t want it in the museum, is all,” I lied. The chairman still had that concerned look on his face.

“Well, I’ll see what I can do. Though...this brings us onto our next topic. Maddie, my dear, are you  _ sure  _ you’re all right? People have been claiming that you’ve been showing some...unusual behavior,” the chairman said. “I suppose that this isn’t necessarily something to be going over right now, but I consider these just as much of a wellness check as I do a job meeting. As both your boss and your godfather, I’m beginning to worry about you.”

“What? No, ch-chairman, I’m completely fine! I promise! There’s n-no need to worry at all! If you don’t mind me asking...who c-came to you?” I asked.

“Well, I don’t think they’d mind me saying. First and foremost, young Bede came up to me and said that he was very concerned about your wellbeing. He told me that you two met up in Motostoke and that...you weren’t exactly the nicest to him. Maddie, darling, I couldn’t believe it! I know that you are a kind, respectful girl to everyone you meet. Bede told me that this strange behavior of yours concerned him quite a bit...and I don’t blame him. I’m just as concerned as he is. Not only that, but he said that one day he took you into one of the mines and went to go find something to give you. He told me that once he returned, you were nowhere to be found! Maddie, this behavior just isn’t something that I’d expect from you,” the chairman explained. Oh, crap. Well...I kinda did ditch him. I literally just abandoned Bede in the middle of the mine! Good lord, I’m a bad person. Though, I can’t say I expected him to go and blab to the chairman about it. Great. Now I’d have to find him and try to explain myself. It was the least I could do. I really didn’t want Bede hating me. At least I could blame it on Oleana.

“Chairman...I-I must have misunderstood Bede! He didn’t tell me he w-was going to come back. He...h-he told me that he was going to look for something, so I assumed that he was leaving...th-that’s why I left!” I lied. I wasn’t going to mention Oleana. I wasn’t going to say that I ran away because I saw his secretary. He’d probably laugh at me. It seemed like a weak excuse, but it was the truth...mostly.

“Well...I suppose that’s understandable, darling. It makes sense that you assumed that you were parting ways. Though...it fails to explain your behavior beforehand. Bede said that you seemed almost...fearful,” the chairman said. He still had that concerned look on his face. I had to lie again. If I told the truth, he’d learn that I read the letter.

“W-Well...did he tell you that I had Kabu’s Arcanine and N-Ninetales with me?” I asked. He knew that I watched the two due to my excessive storytelling when I showed him the prints.

“He didn’t tell me that,” the chairman replied. Great.

“I w-was just afraid of ruining things for Kabu! I-It was my first day with the Pokémon, after all. I didn’t want to mess things up! I really didn’t mean to snap at Bede, I was just w-worried that I wouldn’t be able to take good care of Kabu’s P-Pokémon…” I mumbled. I mean, he seemed to believe it, so that was good. “W-Was there anyone else who was worried about me?”

“Well,” the chairman said, fiddling with his hair a bit as he thought about whether or not he wanted to continue, “don’t tell him that I said this, but your father recently called me and said that he’s beginning to worry about you.” Oh no. This couldn’t be good.

“Wh-wh-what?! Dad’s worried about me? What did he say?!” I cried. The chairman looked shocked at this sudden outburst. I was making a fool of myself.

“Maddie, dear...are you and your Urshifu getting along all right?” The chairman asked, seemingly changing the subject for some reason. I heard an audible growl coming from Mezuma’s ball, but I don’t think it was loud enough for the chairman to hear.

“Yes, absolutely! Chairman, w-we’ve been getting along just fine! Why do you ask?” I said. I was acting so suspicious. This meeting was an absolute disaster.

“Your father told me that you’ve been plagued with horrible nightmares...and when he asked you about it, you told him that they revolve around that Urshifu of yours. Maddie, darling...I’m just reminding you that if it ever gets to the point where he’s too much for you to handle or if he starts mistreating you, come to me. I’ll be willing to try to send him back to the Isle of Arm---”

“NO!” I suddenly shrieked. I shoved my hand in my bag and held onto Mezuma’s ball in order to prevent him from breaking out and decking the chairman right on the spot. He was ticked off. I could feel it from his ball. Even if he  _ is _ the calmer form of Urshifu, he was furious. The chairman was so surprised by this that he actually put his hands up a bit, as if I tried to bite him or something.

“Maybe it’s best we change the subject,” the chairman said once the shock finally wore off. Hanging my head, I nodded a bit, still ashamed of myself for snapping at him like that.

“Well, darling...since I was pleased with your performance and the photos you have given me...expect a little something extra on your next paycheck!” The chairman said with a smile, seemingly shrugging off the last few minutes. “As for this month’s task...I still want to give you a bit of freedom, but also something more on the challenging side. By the first of September, I’d like you to bring me three photos of any of Galar’s beloved Gym Leaders, whether they be from the Major or Minor League, with one of their Pokémon! Now, last month, I said that you couldn’t take a photo of your Urshifu because of how close he is to you...but this month, if you’d like to take a photo of your father, I’ll allow it. Considering that you have befriended so many of our region’s Gym Leaders, I don’t think this will be a problem for you at all! Does this sound fair?”

“Y-Yes, chairman. Of course,” I said, not wanting to argue with him.

“Well, my dear, I think it’s about time we wrap up this month’s little meeting. Excellent job, as always! I hope to see you soon!” The chairman said. With that, I wished him goodbye, got up, and left.

“What a mess…” I mumbled to myself as I made my way to the elevator. The one time I actually  _ want _ Leon to come and cheer me up, he’s nowhere to be seen. I completely humiliated myself. The chairman probably thinks I’m crazy now. He didn’t even give me time to explain my nightmares...not like I would. He probably thinks Mezuma abuses me or something. He probably thinks I’m nuts. He’s probably going to tell Dad.

The moment I stepped out of the League H.Q., Mezuma’s ball violently trembled as he finally broke out of it. By the look on his face, I could tell that he was pretty angry and needed to blow off some steam. I felt bad.

“It’s all right, big guy…” I mumbled, hugging him to the best of my extent. Mezuma’s pretty wide, so my arms don’t really fit the whole way around him. He wrapped his arms around me in a protective manner, scanning the area. I guess I’m finally starting to see why he doesn’t trust the chairman all that much. I’m not sure I understand why he seems to absolutely loathe him, but I don’t think I ever will. The world around me is changing, I’ll say that. But...I couldn’t focus on that. I still had a bit before I had to head over to the studio for that interview, so I decided to check out the community garden. I mean, it either just opened or had only been open for a few days, so I didn’t expect that much. I still needed to get some seeds of my own and plant them.

Mezuma and I made our way to the park. I saw the sign for the garden, which actually looked like it was hand-carved. It wasn’t painted yet, but still, it looked really nice. It made me hope that there  _ would _ be people who put effort into this and would help make Wyndon beautiful. I don’t know a ton about gardening, so I was hoping that I could learn from others along the way. Not only would this help me with Wyndon’s little flower garden, but it would help me with any future flowers that I may have.

We took a little lap around the garden. There weren’t a ton of people, but there were quite a few, both young and old. Some people, such as myself, were simply looking around the garden, probably deciding if they wanted to contribute to it themselves, but others were already doing their part. I had to admit, it made me smile. Though it wasn’t much, I already decided that I was going to do my part. Wyndon, a city that features so much of the man-made world, could always do with some more nature...but that’s just me. I’m biased towards nature because it’s what my photos revolve around, after all. Well, for the most part.

Though, as Mezuma and I continued to take our little lap around the park...my smile soon faded as I saw a very familiar face...someone whom the chairman and I were just talking about. Yep, Bede was there. I mean, I say that I magically end up bumping into Leon all the time, but honestly, I think I bump into Bede just as much! How is it that I continuously keep bumping into the two guys that I show any sign of interest in?! I mean, I doubt I’ll end up with either one of them, but...still!

I wanted to run away. I wanted to take off. Get the heck out of there while I still could...but I couldn’t. It was wrong of me to leave him like that, even if it was just a misunderstanding...well, it really  _ wasn’t.  _ I intentionally left. I lied to the chairman, but I can’t lie to myself. I had to make things right with him, mainly so he wouldn’t knock my head off. Mezuma stayed back, but still watched very closely.

“Bede!” I called out. He turned around. As soon as he saw me, he got that smirk on his face and walked towards me rather sassily. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, I cut him off.

“Bede, th-there’s been a misunderstanding,” I said.

“Oh, has there, love?” Bede replied, crossing his arms. I was going to use the whole “I didn’t know you planned on coming back” excuse, but I lie to Bede nearly every dang time I see him. I had to tell the truth...or at least  _ part _ of it. Did I intentionally ditch Bede? Yeah. Was I going to tell him that I intentionally ditched him? Absolutely not. I was just going to say that I ran away because I heard someone mention Oleana. I mean...I only walked a few steps before I heard it. It’s technically the truth.

“Y-Yeah, there has. When we were back at the mine...I didn’t mean to leave you like that. As m-much as I don’t want to admit this, I  _ did _ run off on you...but I do have my reasons. While you were gone...I heard one of the workers t-talking to the chairman’s secretary. B-Bede, you have to believe me when I say that she absolutely despises me. Sh-she’s not nice to me! I panicked. I was already stressed from having to watch Kabu’s Pokémon, I wasn’t ready to deal with---” I blubbered before Bede slowly pressed a finger to my lips as a way of shutting me up. 

“That’s enough, love. Come sit with me,” Bede said, leading me to one of the park benches. Well, I have to say that it went better than I expected. I seriously thought that he was going to throw a hissy fit. I obediently followed him to the bench and sat down beside him.

“You’re...not mad?” I asked. He sighed and shook his head.

“Well, if I was, it would be unfair. Truth be told, that woman...she doesn’t seem incredibly fond of me, either. If I were you...I’d probably do the same thing,” Bede said. Just for a split second, I saw his face change. He resembled the boy that I saw in Motostoke on the day of the opening ceremony. He resembled the boy that I bumped into on the cab. At that moment, I realized that there’s more to Bede than what he shows on the outside. Behind his snarkiness, there’s the gentle boy that I saw all those months ago...I just have to bring it out. At that moment, I realized that I shouldn’t completely give up on Bede. He can be mellowed out...there just has to be someone to do it. Maybe, just maybe, I can be the one to do it.

“Really? Why do you think that?” I asked.

“Well, she never said anything, but it’s all in the body language. The way she carries herself. The way she looks down on me. The look of superiority she always gives me...honestly, love, if you ask me, she’s just jealous,” Bede said, doing a sassy hair flip. “Think about it. She’s pretty much the chairman’s second-in-command. But...us? We’re more than that. After all, he said we’re the closest thing to children that he can have! Of course, we aren’t related by blood, but he undoubtedly thinks very, very highly of us. She used to be on the top of the chairman’s list...but now, we’ve taken that spot. She’s jealous of us, so she treats us like this. If you ask me, it’s the only plausible explanation.” I mean, it made sense. I’m not quite sure whether I believe it or not, but it’s at least something to think about. It also sort of debunks the theory that Oleana hates me because she’s secretly my mom, considering that Bede claims that she’s not very fond of him, either...unless Bede and I are somehow half-siblings. I doubt it, though. It’s just safer to say that she’s most likely not my mom. Melony, though? I still think she might be. I have my doubts, but she might be.

Bede and I actually sat and chatted for a little. Surprisingly, it didn’t end up with Bede yelling at me or me getting upset. I actually had a pretty nice time! Turns out that Bede was interested in the garden, too. Though, after checking my watch, I saw that I should be getting to the studio. Sighing, I told Bede about the interview and said that I had to go. He told me that he’d be looking forward to watching me and headed out. The nervousness was starting to set in again. After making sure that Bede was completely out of sight, I looked up the directions to the studio on my phone, which he still believes is broken, and left the garden, Mezuma following close behind. My stomach was starting to hurt again. I didn’t have any liquid antacid with me, but I did happen to have some tablets. I grabbed a handful of them and popped them in my mouth, hoping that they would calm my nerves. The studio isn’t very far from the League H.Q., which isn’t very far from the park, so it was a relatively short walk. I looked at my watch again before opening the door and heading inside. I’d never been anywhere like this before. I always thought that only the big celebrities like Gym Leaders or Leon were allowed in here, but that must not be true, considering that the League Photographer of all people was coming in. I was walking the same steps that Dad’s walked several times throughout his career as a Gym Leader.

Once I got inside, I gave the receptionist my name and she had a guy lead me to a dressing room. A few women came in and immediately started to work on my hair and makeup. I mean, my hair is a hot mess no matter what you do with it, so they really only fluffed it up a bit. As for my makeup, this ugly face is one that not even powders or creams can salvage, so they really just applied some crap on my face so I didn’t look like a sweaty, blubbering mess on live television...which is  _ exactly  _ what I would be. They offered me a glass of water, which I had completely downed in about ten seconds...and we waited.

All I could do was constantly check my watch. When I first checked, there was probably around ten minutes until my interview was to start. I probably checked my watch about every...five or so seconds. I kept watching the second hand spin around...but it seemed like the other hands were barely moving. I wanted to get this over with and go home, but it seemed like it was taking forever! I swear, my watch just kept ticking, and ticking, and ticking, but time wasn’t moving. I tried to stop looking at it and just focus on the scene around me, but I couldn’t. I tried to take my glasses off to blur my vision, considering that I have blurry vision to begin with and being farsighted doesn’t make it any better, but I still couldn’t take my eyes off that dang watch. Though, finally, after what seemed like a thousand years of just standing there, I heard a voice.

“Our next guest is one I’m excited about! The daughter of a Minor League Gym Leader, this little lady dazzled Galar with her excellent photography and endearing personality! Welcoming Galar’s own League Photographer, chosen by Chairman Rose himself, Maddie Castellana!” The host, Angie Harris, said. The crew motioned me out and I made my way out onto the set, putting on the biggest fake smile that I could. I was smiling on the outside, but screaming on the inside. I just focused on the cameras. The cameras were pretty nice. Maybe I could talk to the cameraman afterward. I actually think that working on a TV show like this would be really cool!

Anyway, I sat down, fixed my hair, and tried not to flip out. Angie, obviously pretty excited to do this, gave me a big smile. Good lord...so many people were probably watching this. Dad was. Bede was. Raihan definitely was. Was...Leon watching? I shook that off and smiled back at her. I folded my hands on the table to stop them from trembling. At least there wasn’t a live audience or something.

“It’s great to have you here, Maddie,” Angie said, holding out her hand.

“Th-Thanks for having me, Angie,” I replied, shaking her hand. At least this was just a casual interview and not something super serious.

“How does it feel being on the big screen?” Angie chuckled, obviously sensing that I was a nervous wreck.

“It’s nerve-racking, I’ll say that,” I replied with a small laugh. Angie assured me that I’d be fine.

“Now, I say we get right into this! I’m dying to know about you and I’m sure the people at home are, too. First, I think we should start with the most obvious question. From what your bio on the League’s official Internet page says, you’ve been a photographer since you were little. Do you know what inspired you to do this?” Angie asked, crossing her legs. Oh boy.

“W-Well...honestly, Angie, I believe that I was b-born to be a photographer,” I said. Getting cheesy already. It’s the first freaking question. “My dad got me my first camera when I was six years old. Honestly...th-the rest is history. As soon as I put my hands on that thing, as soon as I t-took the first photo...I think I knew. So...I guess I have my dad to thank for it,” I said sheepishly.

“You and your dad seem to be close.”

“Yeah, we definitely are. M-My dad really gave up a lot for me. I don’t really think I’ll ever be able to f-fully tell him how much I appreciate what he does. I just don’t think there’s a word for it. I couldn’t ask for a better father.”

Honestly, the interview was going fine! Angie just asked me standard questions, such as what it felt like being up close and personal with the Gym Leaders, what it felt like experiencing the battles, and pretty much just my opinion on my job in general. Slowly, I warmed up to her, got less tense, and was genuinely having a pretty good time. Yeah. I  _ was. _ Then, Angie dropped the big question. The one thing I didn’t expect.

“So...I think we should talk about Leon. If I recall correctly, you two are pretty close friends. What was your opinion on his...err... _ performance _ at the Finals back in June?”

The world shattered around me. My anxiety suddenly skyrocketed. I could just  _ see _ Raihan choking on whatever food or drink he had in his mouth because of the sudden burst of laughter that he presumably experienced. In front of my friends, my coworkers, in front of my  _ dad, _ in front of Leon himself...I’d have to talk about it. I felt sick to my stomach again. I swear, just as soon as I start to think that things are going well, they just crash and burn right in front of my face. I’m fairly certain that my entire body turned its signature shade of Castellana Red on live television. Angie probably saw me jump as soon as the word  _ Leon _ left her mouth.

“Uhh...uh….uh...uh…” I mumbled, trying to find the words to say. Angie looked at me with a bit of a confused expression. My heart pounded. I felt light-headed. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run away...but I couldn’t. I already humiliated myself once today. I wasn’t about to do it again.

“Uh...th-the battle was very intense, I’ll say that. It was very close. B-Both Leon and Harvey battled very well,” I sputtered. I know that Angie was talking about the whole “Leon ripping his shirt off” thing rather than the actual battle, but I wasn’t going to go and call Leon hot in front of a bunch of people...especially in front of Dad. He and the chairman already don’t like the fact that we’re such good friends. About a quarter of the people watching probably changed the channel because of how pathetic my answer was. I probably lost about 75 percent of my already small fanbase. Well, I didn’t really care about  _ that. _ I just...didn’t want to ruin my public image. 

So, after that, the rest of the interview seemed to increase in quality...I think. There were just more standard questions with standard answers. I kinda lost any enthusiasm that I had before Angie asked me about Leon, so most of my energy or emotion that I conveyed in my answers was entirely faked. I tried to not check my watch, but I occasionally let it slip a few times. I just hope that the cameras didn’t catch me doing it.

Finally, after sitting there for ages, though not as bad as when I had to wait for the interview to even start, Angie said that we were out of time, thanked me for my time, and sent me off. I didn’t even have time to talk to the cameraman. Just as quickly as the crew had me on the set, they had me back in the dressing room. After washing the makeup off, I grabbed my bag and headed out. I hope I’ll never have to do  _ that _ again, that’s for sure. Though, there was still one more obstacle I had to endure before I got home: I had to actually  _ get _ home. Sure, I could've just ridden a taxi back to Circhester, I guess, but I like getting my exercise in. It makes me look like less of a sack of blubber and more like the healthy, somewhat fit person that I believe I am. I don’t know, it just makes me feel good. Besides, there was a lot of daylight left. 

So, I let Mezuma out of his ball for the walk to Wyndon Station...and we were off! There were two people that I absolutely  _ couldn’t  _ bump into, and those people were Leon and Raihan. Well, I knew that I’d bump into Raihan, considering that he’d probably be stalking all of Hammerlocke to make sure that he could start making fun of me the moment he saw me, but...I could surely avoid Leon if I was stealthy enough. With how much Lee gets lost, even if he saw me, I could probably just run away and he’d never be able to find me. I mean, I didn’t want to do that, but I was desperate.

Luckily, I  _ didn’t  _ bump into Leon. Knowing my luck, I thought I would’ve, but I didn’t. I put Mezuma back in his ball and boarded the train. Considering that this was around the time that most people were getting off work, the train had a lot more people on than it did in the morning. Most of them seemed like the average Wyndon businesspeople. Nothing really out of the ordinary. At least I didn’t end up bursting into tears like I did in the morning. In fact, I don’t think that there was a single small child on the train. I don’t even think there was anyone younger than  _ me _ on the train. I wasn’t complaining, though. Like Mezuma, I don’t really have a lot of patience when it comes to kids. I’m not like Dad.

Anyway, after a pretty uneventful ride, the train arrived in Hammerlocke. I braced myself. As soon as I stepped out of the station, I’d be in the danger zone. He could’ve been anywhere…waiting for me. Waiting to make fun of me for that abysmal interview...at least he didn’t know about the meeting with the chairman. If he found out about that meeting, he’d have enough content to make fun of me for a good few weeks.

Against my better judgement, I left the station. Turns out, he was waiting for me. Raihan stood there, the stupidest grin I’d ever seen on his face. As soon as his eyes hit mine, he started laughing and put me in a headlock, giving me one of the roughest noogies I’d ever felt.

“Uhh...uhh…uhh…” He said, obviously teasing me about how badly I stuttered after Angie asked me the question. “Uhh...uhh...the battle was very intense...it was very close. Is  _ that _ all you had?!” Raihan chuckled. I turned red again.

“What was I  _ supposed _ to say?!” I cried defensively. Because Mezuma knows Raihan, he didn’t seem to get tense or anything. By this point in time, he pretty much knew that Raihan would never intentionally hurt me. Intentionally.

“Squish, that was your time! It was finally time for you to confess your undying love for Leon! Unleash your feelings! Tell all of Galar how hot you think the Champ is! Say it loud and say it proud, Squishy!” Raihan said. I still couldn’t really tell if he was being serious or just joking with me.

“No way...D-Dad and the chairman don’t like that I’m as close with Leon as I am...s-saying something like that would just get me fired.”

“Ooh, forbidden romance! That’s spicy, Squish.”

I just blushed even more. Raihan chuckled and shook his head.

“Anyway, I think you should come down to my place for a few minutes before you go and head home. There’s someone who wants to see ya,” he said. I raised a brow. Good lord...if he invited Leon over, I was going to actually kill him. Gulping, I agreed and we headed to his house.

Once he opened the door, I expected to see Leon waiting for me. I expected to immediately get worked up and try to make up some kind of crappy excuse on why I couldn’t stay...but I didn’t have to. Instead of seeing Leon, I saw Bella! As soon as she saw me, she let out a happy cry and rushed towards me. Of course, I smiled and gave her a huge hug, looking at Raihan.

“Where did you find her? I-Is she okay?” I asked. Raihan smiled and nodded.

“She’s fine. I wanted to get some fresh air, so I took my Pokémon down to the Wild Area and watched your interview from my phone. Big girl must’ve heard your voice. As soon as you started talkin’, she ran right up to me and wanted to see ya. I figured that she wouldn’t mind stayin’ at my place for a while...she gets to see her girl, after all,” Raihan said with a smile. I gently stroked the top of Bella’s head. She heard my voice and wanted to come see me...something about that made me feel so good! The meeting with the chairman was bad, the interview was bad, but seeing Bella’s cute little face made me feel so much better. I’ve definitely changed this Pumpkaboo’s life, and I’m hoping that it’s for the better.

“Squish, if you’re ready...I can always give you another Poké Ball,” Raihan said. I shook my head. I wasn’t ready. I don’t think I’d ever be ready...not until I knew for sure that Bella wanted to be caught. As far as I’m concerned, Bella and I are just...friends! I know. It sounds weird saying that I’m friends with a wild Pokémon and all...but I just didn’t want to catch her. I was so afraid. Raihan seemed disappointed that I  _ still _ refused to catch Bella, but eventually nodded.

After staying with Bella for a while, I thanked Raihan and decided to take her home. Letting her sit in my bag, I took the short walk from Hammerlocke to Hammerlocke Hills. Like always, I was reluctant to let Bella go, but it was best for her.

“Take care, Bella. Th-Thank you for visiting with me today,” I said as she left my bag. She let me give her one last hug as she nuzzled into me...and within seconds, she went back into the tall grass to hide. Just as quickly as she appears, she leaves. At least she was safe...for now. I debated staying in the Wild Area for a little, but eventually just decided to go home. As I made my way back to Circhester, I still looked for the shiny Falinks, but of course...no luck.

Finally, I was back home. By this point, I was tired from all the walking and pretty darn hungry. This was usually the time that Dad would be eating dinner, so hopefully he had something ready for me. Once I opened the door, I saw Dad in his usual spot: on his chair. As expected, he was drinking his wine and eating his dinner. He surely had something ready for me.

“Hey…” I said sheepishly, hoping that he didn’t say anything about the interview. I was trying my best to completely tune it out, so I really didn’t need Dad reminding me. 

“Hey, Mads. You did great out there,” Dad said. Before I could start to get worked up, he put his plate down, walked up to me, and gave me a huge hug.

“What you said about me really meant a lot, Mads. When you said that you couldn’t ask for a better father...I teared up. I gave up a lot to raise you, but I want you to know that you were worth all of it. I’d do all of it again...I mean it. Being able to raise you was, and still is, one of the highlights of my life. I wouldn’t trade it for the world. Maddie,” he said, putting a hand on either side of my face and looking into my eyes, “you said that you couldn’t ask for a better father...but I couldn’t ask for a better daughter.”

Like Dad claimed that he did, I teared up. I held onto him as tight as I could. Just...hearing Dad say something like that made me so happy. All that stuff that I went through about not having a mother...I didn’t care about it anymore. Dad is all I need.

“I-I love you, Dad…” I mumbled, my head buried in his shoulder.

“I love you too, Mads,” he smiled, rubbing my back a bit.

So, the rest of the night was fine. As expected, Dad had dinner for me. After eating, I just hung out with Dad for the rest of the night, not really feeling like doing much of anything else. Sometimes, it just feels nice to stay at home and hang out with your family. It was nice not having to worry about editing photos or sending emails. It was really nice not having to worry about meetings or interviews...at least for another month. A few hours later, I headed upstairs and played video games for a little bit before finally going to sleep. There’s a lot going on right now, especially with people like the chairman and Bede, but it makes me glad that whenever I need to take my mind off things, I can just come home and talk to Dad. I hope it remains this way for a long, long time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Day 133- August 13**

Technically, my day started as soon as the clock struck midnight. Now, if you know me, you’d know that I, by no means, enjoy staying up late. Me being up at this hour is definitely a rare thing...but I do have my reasons. Sometimes I’ll stay up late to watch one of Wallace’s contests, sometimes I’ll wake up due to nightmares, which is honestly becoming less and less of a problem, fortunately, but there’s just...sometimes, I just need to take a break from reality. As stupid as this sounds, considering that I by no means have a bad life and have never claimed to, there’s just times where I want indulge myself. Sometimes, I just want to push my job and my responsibilities to the side. I want to let my...more eccentric side out. Well, you probably wouldn’t consider the stuff I do eccentric, but I do...and most people around me probably do. Dad and the chairman probably think that I’m going through some stupid phase and that all of the junk I have in my “collection” will just end up getting sold on the Internet or getting thrown away. Raihan teases me, but I’m not sure if he’s doing it in a friendly way or if he’s genuinely making fun of me. With everything that’s been going on with the chairman, it’s growing harder and harder for me to tell what’s truthful and what isn’t. I mean, maybe it’s because I’m not very smart, but still, it was nice to just forget about everything going on.

What was I doing, exactly? Well, for one thing, I was in Wyndon. It was just me. I didn’t have any Pokémon with me, which some would consider dangerous, but it’s not like I would be out in the wilderness or something. Mezuma would probably be on the grouchy side if he found out that I was gone, so I was hoping that he slept through it. Well, I didn’t  _ just _ have Mezuma to worry about. Dad...didn't exactly  _ know _ that I was there. I mean, I’m sixteen years old. I doubt he checks on me in the middle of the night anymore, and even if he did see that I was gone, all he had to do was text me. Galar is a safe place. I wasn’t worried. I mean, I love Mezuma and Dad, but there’s just times where I want to be alone. Completely alone. Even if I leave Mezuma in his ball, I can still feel his presence. Sure, there were others walking the darkened streets, but they didn’t know me. The only real threat was Leon, but I just assumed that he was at home, if not asleep. Even if he was out at this hour, I doubt he’d be able to see me. I kinda wish I bumped into Bede, though. With how he dresses...he’d really fit in with what I’m trying to do.

I wasn’t doing much. I was just walking around the city...with a giant VHS camera on my shoulder. I wasn’t recording anything in particular...I was just letting it roll. I guess you could call this one of my “art” projects that I like to do...if you can even call something like this art. Hey, it seems that these days, drawing a line on a piece of paper is considered art, so I guess this is, too. I like to just walk around Galar at odd hours, especially the bigger cities like Wyndon or Hammerlocke, record footage of my walk, convert the tape to a digital file, then add some...aesthetically pleasing effects and music, I suppose. Most art projects like these have some kind of edgy meaning, but mine don’t. I just do it because I like doing it. There’s something about watching the videos, listening to the music, that just makes me feel...zen, I suppose. I don’t know, I don’t really have a word for it. I don’t mean for this to sound like I’m a “super deep” person or crap like that, but...sometimes, this stuff...it makes me feel like I’m here on purpose. Like, my purpose is to do stuff like this...but stuff like this doesn’t make money. Stuff like this doesn’t pay the bills.

Raihan always asks me why I don’t upload the videos on the Internet for other people to see, considering that I put a ton of work into them. I mean, I do have an account on one of those video sharing sites, but I’ve never really done anything with it. I actually have some subscribers, but it’s probably because of my job more than anything. I just...do people really want a League official uploading stuff like this on the Internet? Raihan is someone who can do whatever the heck he wants. He’s already established a good reputation for himself. Unless he does something absolutely ridiculous and offensive, the people will still love him. The people don’t really know that much about me. They probably wouldn’t understand that I just do this for fun...and they’d think I’m weird. Sometimes, it’s just best we keep to ourselves. I keep a lot to myself. I know I just went on this huge tangent about how great nature is, but...there’s beauty in man-made stuff, too. I just like to capture its beauty in different ways.

Anyways, I just took my small lap around Wyndon, recording as I went. Like I said, there wasn’t anything in particular I was hoping to get. My walk was probably a little over an hour long, and I was happy with what I had by the end of it. Once I got tired and the camera started to get heavy, I decided to head home. Not wanting to lug that huge camera on a train, I just took a taxi back to Circhester. Once I got home, I tried to be as quiet as possible. Dad was definitely asleep, and even if he did get up in the middle of the night to do something, he must not have felt the need to check on me, as I didn’t receive any kind of message from him. Zangoose, Boltund, and Flapple were all sleeping in the living room. The rest of Dad’s team members were most likely sleeping throughout the house. Everything seemed well. I snuck upstairs, opened my bedroom door, and went inside. Mezuma still seemed to be asleep. Good. Once I was inside, I gently popped the tape out of the camera, put both things away, grabbed my pajamas, and just changed in my room rather than in the bathroom. It was kind of hard to see in the dark, but I wasn’t going to turn the light on and risk waking Mezuma up. Once I was finally changed, I flopped down in bed and fell asleep.

I woke up at around...10 in the morning, I’d say. I can’t quite remember...but it was around that time. Mezuma was awake, but I could tell that he was downstairs. I could hear him walking. I wanted to stay in my room and get started on video editing, but I also wanted to see Dad...especially since I wanted to make sure that he didn’t find out about me going and filming. This was a time where I wished I had a nice laptop. I have some, but...they’re really old and run really old operating systems. One of them is being held together by a bunch of duct tape, hopes, and dreams. They’d explode if I tried to edit a video on them. The only decent computer I have is a stationary PC, which I keep in my room. Oh, well. I didn’t plan on doing anything today, so I thought I could go downstairs for a bit and hang out with Dad. Though...as you could probably guess, my day didn’t go exactly how I planned. If it did...well, I wouldn’t be writing this.

So, I decided to go downstairs, though I chose not to grab my clothes. In my mind, I wouldn’t need them, since today was supposed to be my lazy day. I was just going to chill out in my pajamas. I put my glasses on, grabbed my phone, saw that I had about five unread text messages, and headed downstairs. Almost immediately, the smell of cooking food filled my entire body. Dad was at it again! His cooking gets better and better every year. Seriously, if he ends up somehow royally screwing up and losing his job as Gym Leader, he could probably start his own catering company and make bank. It helps that his current salary allows him to buy fresh, organic ingredients. His meals taste good while being good for you. Actually, when Dad’s home like this, I hardly ever eat out. Dad enjoys cooking. He doesn’t really mind having to get up and prepare a meal. I guess he sees cooking as a way of providing for his family...which, in his case is just myself, but honestly, if my mom were still around, I’m fairly certain that Dad would still be the one who cooks. To him, cooking is just like playing the bass or spending time with his Pokémon. Unlike me, who can’t even toast a piece of freaking bread without burning it to a crisp, Dad enjoys himself...and he’s actually  _ good _ at it. Actually...Dad’s cooking is one of the reasons why I constantly debate with myself about whether I should find a spouse and leave home or just accept my fate as a spinster and live with Dad for the rest of my life. I doubt anyone would want to willingly marry me, anyway. Why would they? Just like Piers said...they’d have to be more of a babysitter than a lover. I’m difficult. I’m unstable. My looks might’ve gotten me by back when I was actually an attractive girl, but now I’m just...yucky. That’s all I can describe myself as. Yucky.

Dad smiled at me as I made my way downstairs and plopped down on the couch. I immediately looked around and tried to find the Pokémon. Mezuma was definitely downstairs. I could hear him going to town on Dad’s old heavy bag. Sometimes, we get worried that he might end up busting a hole in the basement ceiling, which would be our living room floor, with how hard he sends that thing flying. Sometimes we can hear it beating against the ceiling. Mezuma definitely doesn’t go easy on that thing...and I do understand why. Keep in mind that Mezuma primarily does his training in the backwoods. He does a lot in the Wild Area, yes, but the backwoods houses some of the strongest wild Pokémon in all of Galar. To Mezuma, the stronger his opponents are, the better. He also has some kind of grudge against the Pokémon living in the backwoods, more specifically the Grimmsnarl population, because of the attack. He likes to train there to get his revenge on the Pokémon that attacked us. In the Wild Area, Mezuma just picks friendly fights with the Pokémon...but in the backwoods, it’s personal. It’s most definitely not friendly. This may seem dramatic...but when Mezuma’s in the backwoods, he’s out for blood.

So, yeah, Mezuma was beating the absolute crap out of Dad’s heavy bag. As for the others, they were much more chill. Flapple must have already had his breakfast, as he was just...kind of hanging out rather than whining. The Toxtricity were in the side room, probably still sleeping. Those guys tend to sleep in rather late...mainly because they stay up until odd hours of the night listening to music. Dad really should’ve never taught them how to use the stereo. Well, at least they know how to use headphones. At least they don’t keep us up. Mezuma would be out for a different type of blood if they kept him up. 

Dracozolt and Arctozolt are home...but I think Dad has a bit of beef with the League. He thinks that the League might have done some experiments on them that he most certainly didn’t consent to. Dad’s mood definitely seemed to lighten up after they were returned to him...but there were some...strange things that he noticed about them. First off, he noticed that they had...strange bruising around their hands. It was...almost like they had an intravenous injection of some sort. In fact, when Dad looked, he saw that there was a mark that looked like a needle prick. The League refused to tell Dad about what kind of experiments they performed on the two, but we immediately knew that they were injected with something. Dad likes to think that it was simply used to administer anesthesia, but...knowing how secretive that the League can sometimes be, I wouldn’t be surprised if it were used for something more...sinister. There were also various, smaller bruises on different parts of their bodies, but we couldn’t find any other pricks. Secondly, once they first arrived back at home, they just seemed...so lethargic. I mean, the two aren’t ultra hyper like Boltund or the Toxtricity, but once Dad got them back, they just seemed to be...drained. They just seemed tired. They didn’t want to eat. They didn’t want to socialize, train, or play. They just wanted to sleep...and they did. They slept for nearly an entire day. I mean, they’re slowly getting more and more energetic, but Dad does worry about them. He’s tried to talk to the chairman about it...but for some reason, he hasn’t been picking up the phone. Every single time Dad’s tried to call him, whether it’s been his office or his cellphone, Oleana has always answered and asked Dad to try calling again later, claiming that the chairman has “been very busy.” Maybe it could relate to that meeting that he was in when I went to my last meeting...or maybe it’s just Oleana lying to him. But...why the heck is she so mean to me, but so nice to Dad? What did I ever do to her to make her so angry? But...I’m getting off topic. So, yeah, Dracozolt and Arctozolt are back. I wasn’t sure where they were, though. They were probably in the side room with the Toxtricity. The side room is really a lounge for Dad’s larger Pokémon, more specifically the ‘Zolts, as they tend to have a lot of trouble getting around rooms such as the living room and the kitchen, which have a lot of furniture. The side room is completely unfurnished except for the stereo and two small couches.

The rest of the Pokémon were hanging out in the living room. Softy, the little angel she is, was curled up on one of the beds, grooming herself. Seriously, that Raichu is perfect. She can do no wrong. And...that left just Boltund and Zangoose. Those two were over by the many food bowls, in some kind of squabble. Those two, I swear...they’re the very definition of frenemies. They don’t despise each other, but they’re not besties, either. One minute, they’re completely fine; they’re playing, messing around, chasing each other...but the next minute, they’re fighting, biting each other, barking, hissing...it’s actually pretty funny. They like each other enough that they wouldn’t seriously injure each other, so Dad and I just choose not to intervene. It’s natural. It’s more instinct than anything else. It makes sense. Boltund is a canine. Zangoose, is...sort of a feline. Actually, I don’t know what the heck Zangoose is, but still, it makes sense. Their little squabbles can look kind of violent, but they’re really not. They’re fine. Just as expected, after a few minutes, they got tired and decided to start eating. All was well.

Dad eventually finished making breakfast, plated it, and handed it to me as he went over to his chair, sitting down. Boltund, like the little suck-up he is, ran right over, sat down right at Dad’s feet, and gave him that look that pretty much all dogs give their owners when they want a bite of their food. Dad smiled, rolled his eyes, and gave him a small bite. Feeling satisfied, Boltund then went to curl up in his bed and look around, “protecting” the house against any unwanted visitors. Though, if I’m being honest, if someone did break into our house, rather than fending them off, Boltund would probably ask for treats and belly rubs. He’s muscular, fast, and a good battler...but at home, he’s a pushover.

Speaking of Dad and Boltund, I got my first photo for this month’s task already. I mean, it was perfect. Absolutely perfect. A few days ago, Dad asked me to run down to the farmer’s market and get him some vegetables that he needed for dinner. I went to get them...and when I came back, they were both on the couch, fast asleep. C’mon, I couldn’t  _ not _ take a photo of it. Even if it doesn’t look very professional, I’m sure the chairman would get a kick out of it. Hey, he asked for three photos of Gym Leaders with their Pokémon. Dad’s a Gym Leader, Boltund’s his Pokémon. The chairman has a decent sense of humor...I think. The best part? Dad...doesn’t exactly  _ know _ that I took the picture. He slept through it. Somehow, he slept through Mezuma bothering me and trying to get the honey that I got him. I’m not quite sure how he did, considering that Mezuma sounds like he’s dying when he whines, but he did. He woke up a few minutes after I put my camera away. I mean, I’m not going to list the photo on my site, considering that I don’t really feel comfortable selling photos of my dad and everything, but let me tell you, if I did list it...there’s no way that it wouldn’t be a bestseller. Dad’s already a popular Gym Leader. A photo of him sleeping with his stupid dog is priceless.

As Dad and I got settled and waited for our breakfast to cool, Mezuma finally finished his morning training, made his way upstairs, and quickly left the house. Who knows where he planned on going. I would say that he was going to soak, but...he could very easily be going to the backwoods for even more training. He loves to battle, that’s for sure. I feel bad sometimes. With how much Mezuma likes to battle...sometimes, I just feel like I’m an unfit Trainer. A Pokémon who loves to battle and a Trainer that has never battled in her life seems like such a horrible combination. Every single time I try to talk to Mezuma about this, try to ask him if he’s happy, try to ask him if he wants to stay with me...he gets mad. Like, really mad. Not violent or anything, but...upset. He wants to stay with me, and as much as I depend on Mezuma and would be lost without him, I just don’t understand why. He could be with a Trainer who actually lets him battle, who works with him, tries to train him and actively make him stronger. He could be out there living his best life, but he wants to stay with an anxious sixteen-year-old who was never supposed to have him in the first place. I get it, we really did bond when he was a Kubfu, but he’s changed so much since then. I love Mezuma to death, but I’m just not sure why he seems to love  _ me _ so much.

“I was talking to Melony this morning,” Dad said as we ate. “She said that some people are getting concerned about the backwoods. They said they’ve been hearing some strange noises. Other people have said that the Pokémon seem to be louder than usual. Mezuma probably went to check it out.” It made sense. Mezuma’s the only Pokémon I know that’s crazy enough to go in there willingly. I mean, Boltund dragged me in there that one time, but...Boltund’s dumb. That’s different.

“W-Well, if there’s anyone who can solve a problem like th-that, it’s Mezuma,” I said with a smile.

“Speaking of Mezuma...how did you sleep? Did you have any nightmares?” Dad asked. I’ve been getting better with the whole thing. I still have them, but now they only happen about...once every week, maybe? Possibly once every two weeks. I think I’m finally pulling myself together...but I do have to admit, the fact that the League is being so hush-hush about what exactly they did to Dracozolt and Arctozolt does freak me out. If they were to get their hands on Mezuma...I wouldn’t even want to think about what they’d try to do to him. But...at least the nightmares have stopped. That’s all that matters. I can actually sleep at night. I still choose not to leave Mezuma by himself and keep his ball with me at all times, but I’m recovering.

“Not tonight,” I said. Well, from what I could tell, he didn’t seem to know about me sneaking out to do that filming...so that’s good. I still feel bad for sneaking around, but...would he really let me wander around Galar at odd hours and film on an old VHS camera? I doubt it. 

“That’s good. Has Rose gotten ahold of you lately? Has there been any news about the museum?” Dad asked.

I shook my head. The chairman hasn’t tried to say anything to me, either. I don’t even know if he  _ gave _ the photo to his supposed museum curator friend. When I initially told Dad that my work might be displayed in the museum, he was pretty excited...but his excitement turned into concern. He didn’t expect me to be so...indifferent about the whole situation. I mean, I’m not quite sure why I’m so indifferent, either. I want to be excited about people going to the museum and seeing my photography, but...sometimes, I just feel as if the chairman’s doing this for the wrong reasons. I seriously don’t think that someone’s going to go to the art museum, see a photo that I took, and just decide to throw away a bunch of money to come to the Galar region. We already get a ton of tourists with the Gym Challenge...and trust me, coming to Galar during the Gym Challenge isn’t cheap. The people that come here give a lot up in order to see their favorite Gym Leaders in action. I’m sure that the chairman wants people to come to Galar for other reasons, especially since the Gym Challenge only lasts for a few months out of the year, but...I just don’t think that using my stuff is a way to get people to do so. Besides, the fact that he wants to display my work for the sake of the Galar region kind of...ticks me off. Like I said before, I’m not really interested in fame or publicity all too much, but...he should want to display my work in a museum out of pride for his goddaughter, not in order to get more tourists over here. Though, I choose not to talk about it with anyone. I don’t want Dad or the chairman to see me as selfish.

“I’ll try to call him again later. I don’t know what’s wrong with him. I’d still like to know what they did to my Pokémon,” Dad said. He was definitely getting frustrated by the chairman’s silence. I didn’t blame him.

After breakfast, as Dad was washing the dishes, his phone started ringing. Looking over, I saw that it was from Bea. Considering that Dad had his arms submerged in soapy water, he asked me to answer it for him. He just assumed that it wasn’t anything super important. I nodded, picking up the phone and answering it.

“Hello?”

“Who is this?” Bea asked rather pushily. Understandable. I’ve never really talked to her on the phone. That, and she probably expected to hear Dad’s voice.

“It’s Maddie.”

“Oh, uh...sorry. You’ll do. Listen, I’m on Route 8 right now. I was doing some training...and I need your help. Please, just...come to Route 8,” Bea said, hanging up. Her voice had a rather frantic tone to it that was rather uncharacteristic. Naturally, I got a bit worried. Bea likes to train herself just as much as she likes to train her team, so I feared that she somehow injured herself or got stuck somewhere.

“She hung up already? What did she want?” Dad asked.

“She just t-told me that I needed to meet her on Route 8...she said she needs my help. She didn’t say what was wrong...she hung up b-before I could ask her. I hope she’s all right,” I replied.

Dad reassured me that it probably wasn’t anything super serious, but I should still go down to Route 8 and meet up with her. Nodding, I went upstairs, rather quickly changing out of my pajamas. Once I changed, I grabbed Zangoose’s Poké Ball and told him to come with me. Mezuma was still out in the backwoods...and I didn’t want to bother him. I was just going to Route 8.

Zangoose and I left Circhester and headed to Route 8 rather quickly. As soon as we entered, we saw Bea’s Machamp waiting for us. She definitely made me feel uncomfortable, especially with her size and incredible muscles...and, considering that she’s  _ Bea’s _ Pokémon and everything, but she didn’t act in a hostile manner. She simply led us to her Trainer. Bea was knelt down, looking at something, but with her positioning, I couldn’t see what it was.

“Bea?” I asked. I wanted to put a hand on her shoulder, but I didn’t want her to kick me in the face or something.

Bea turned around...and needless to say, I was pretty surprised. Right in front of her stood the shiny Falinks! Well...one of them. What do you even call one of the little dudes? A Falink? I don’t actually know. Well, it was obvious that it had been separated from its siblings. It looked pretty scared. It didn’t look injured or anything, which was good, but if the Falinks were scattered like this, they wouldn’t have any chance of surviving on their own. Bea still had her usual stern look, but she also seemed concerned.

“We need to help them. The route is too big for my Pokémon and me to do it by ourselves. Lend me a hand, Maddie,” Bea said. I mean, her Machamp was giving me a pretty scary look, so even if I didn’t feel like doing it, there was no way in heck that I was going to back out of it. Bea’s Machamp could probably tear me limb from limb with those four big arms of hers.

Bea and I split up. Bea would search the bottom half of Route 8, closer to Route 7, while I searched the top half of Route 8, near Circhester. Bea definitely had a larger area to search than I did, but that made sense. I only had one Pokémon with me. Bea had five. We both naturally assumed that the Falinks had been scattered rather than one simply getting lost. One getting lost from the other five is a rather rare occasion. They must have been overwhelmed by a Wild Pokémon and left no choice but to scatter. The one that Bea found wasn’t injured, but this didn’t mean that the others weren’t. We both agreed that we had to find them rather quickly.

Unfortunately, the shininess didn’t exactly help us. Normal Falinks, with their bright yellow and red color scheme, are very easy to find, even in an area with darker, warmer colors, such as Route 8. Shiny Falinks, however...have a brown and yellow color scheme, which is much harder to see. Though this would help them hide from other wild Pokémon and give them a better chance at coming out of this alive, this definitely didn’t make it any easier for Bea and me to find them. If anything, it just made it harder! Though, there was one benefit to this whole situation: with the Falinks scattered, they couldn’t be caught. No one’s quite sure how or why, but you can’t catch a Falinks unless they’re in their group of six. Because Bea has one with her, there’s obviously not six there. This means that at least until we get them reassembled, no one could catch them without us knowing. That took a lot of stress off my shoulders. This also meant that if one of them happened to be dead, which I highly doubt would end up happening, then they wouldn’t be able to be caught at all. That would be any shiny hunter’s worst nightmare. As much as I don’t like the idea of shiny hunting, I’d still feel pretty bad for any shiny hunter that stumbled across them. Just imagine finding shiny Falinks, getting super excited...and seeing that you can’t catch them because there’s only five of them and not six. But...that’s just me rambling.

So, Zangoose and I decided to start looking for these guys. I was supposed to meet up with Bea every so often to get updates on the search. Sure, our methods of communication weren’t the greatest, but it was the best we could do. Well, I guess we could’ve texted or something, but we didn’t think of that at the time. We agreed that the Falinks we find should stay with Bea. I felt as if they’d be more comfortable around her, especially since she has a Falinks of her own. Despite owning a freaking Legendary Fighting-Type, I’m not all too experienced with them. I’m by no means afraid of them, definitely not as afraid of them as I am of Dark-Types thanks to that darn Grimmsnarl just deciding to tear me to shreds, but they can kinda freak me out sometimes. Especially the muscular ones...like the Machop line. I mean, Mezuma does have quite a lot of muscle to him, but his fur covers them. He’s more fluffy than muscular to me. But, anyway, I’m just not...compatible with them, I guess. I don’t know how to explain it. I feel like me owning a Fighting-Type would just be an injustice to the poor Pokémon. I already feel bad enough about Mezuma! But...you’ve heard this before. No more blubbering. I blubber way too much.

Luckily for me, Zangoose happens to have both an incredible sense of smell and incredible hearing. Mine are...less than stellar. Actually, all of my five senses are less than stellar...especially my vision. I’m not quite sure how someone with vision as bad as mine ended up becoming a photographer. Raihan jokingly put my glasses on one time and told me that he felt like he’d been transported to a completely different world because of how funked up my lenses are. I’m not quite sure when my vision started to go bad, but it definitely wasn’t always like this. A lot of people have encouraged me to try contacts, but I’m a wimp. I can’t handle the thought of touching my own eyeball. Just thinking about it makes me feel sick to the stomach. Well, okay, a lot of things make me feel sick to the stomach, but there’s no way I could wear contacts. I can’t even watch people put contacts in. It makes me sick. There’s also the option of eye surgery, I suppose, but...one thing, it’s expensive. That, and...if I can’t even put contacts in without getting squeamish, do you really think that the idea of someone  _ operating  _ on my eyes is appealing? It’s just easier for me to deal with my stupid glasses. Besides, I look prettier with them on. I look like a disgusting goblin without my glasses. Well, even more of a disgusting goblin. I’m just an ugly person overall, with or without glasses. Good lord, I’m rambling again!

As we were searching, Zangoose suddenly perked up. He definitely could sense that something was nearby, he just couldn’t tell where it was. He decided to search the area. He was going down some pretty strange paths...and as much as that worried me, he knew what he was doing, so I decided to follow him. Route 8 is home to many species of Pokémon...but some of them are Dark-Types. I mean, they’re not super scary, considering that most of them are unevolved and not super threatening, but still, they made me nervous. Sometimes, just seeing Dark-Types makes me think of that dreaded day. Sometimes, I still see myself waking up in that hospital bed, seeing myself hooked up to those machines, seeing Dad cry...seeing Lee bring Mezuma in...good lord, seeing Mezuma all beat up like that was far worse than anything that could’ve happened to me. If he would’ve been the one hooked up to the machines, if he were the one who had to stay in hospital for a week...I would’ve never been able to forgive myself. I’m still barely able to forgive myself for putting Mezuma in so much danger. I don’t know why I underestimated the backwoods. I just had to be that rebellious teenager and not listen to anything that anyone said. As much as I like to pick on Gordie, I do have to admit that he saved my life...but more importantly, he saved Mezuma’s. I shouldn’t have started bawling like a little idiot on the day of the opening ceremony. Gordie knew what we had to go through...and he didn’t want it happening again.

Trying to get the bad memories out of my head, I saw that Zangoose was in a...defensive stance. Cries could be heard from the distance. It was a Vullaby. It was undoubtedly a Vullaby. Though, the other cry...it was a Falinks! If this was one of the shiny ones...we had to go in and save it! Vullaby, while it’s a Dark-Type, it’s also a Flying-Type. One decent move could easily knock the poor Falinks out. Assuming that Vullaby was pursuing Falinks and not the other way around, we knew that it wouldn’t be able to fend for itself. We had to intervene.

Zangoose and I quickly made our way to the scene. Turns out we were correct. The Falinks was trying its best to hide, but the Vullaby was landing every single attack she fired at it. The Falinks looked like it was on the verge of fainting. Without its siblings, it was practically useless. As much as I don’t like battling, I knew that it was all I could do. Luckily, Zangoose’s original Trainer had taught him a move that would work great against this pesky Vullaby.

“Z-Zangoose, use Ice B-Beam,” I said. Zangoose nodded and immediately used the move. I could hardly watch. I’m too much of a pacifist for my own good. While Zangoose was attacking the Vullaby, I ran forward, swooped down, and snatched the Falinks. I could feel its little heart pounding. It was obviously just as scared as its sibling was. Luckily, Zangoose’s Ice Beam sent the Vullaby running. She wouldn’t be back any time soon.

“I-It’s okay, little guy. We’re going to get you back to your siblings,” I said, gently giving the Falinks a kiss on the top of its head. Zangoose and I quickly turned around and headed towards the center of Route 8 to meet Bea.

Bea and I met up. We each found one of the Falinks, so that brought our total to three. The Falinks I found was still on the verge of fainting, but Bea luckily had a Hyper Potion with her. After she sprayed the little Pokémon with the medicine, it almost immediately cheered up and excitedly joined its siblings. Three down, three to go. Bea and I split up again. We were halfway there!

These last three Falinks were harder to find than the first three for sure. I mean, it wasn’t all bad, considering that both Zangoose and I were getting some good exercise in, but I do have to admit that after a while, I was starting to lose hope. I met up with Bea several times...and even with five Pokémon, she didn’t seem to be having much luck, either. I didn’t want to give up, but things were looking grim. Zangoose wasn’t really picking up any type of scent, either. He could tell that I was starting to get upset. He nuzzled my leg, trying to cheer me up. As sad as I felt, I appreciated the gesture. I smiled a little, gently petting the top of his head.

Though, my spirits were quickly raised once again. After a few more minutes of searching, Zangoose picked up another scent! There was still hope! Maybe Bea and I  _ could _ find the rest of the Falinks! Zangoose and I went as fast as we could...but he ended up leading us right to a cracked wall. At first, we were pretty confused, but upon closer inspection, we noticed that there was a Crustle hanging out. It decided to make the ledge behind the wall its home. Luckily, the chunks missing from the wall let us see it! We would’ve completely missed it otherwise! But, more importantly...there were two shiny Falinks sitting on top of Crustle’s shell! Crustle must’ve saved them and let them stay with it. I think it’s just really neat how Pokémon, even ones of different species, help each other like that. I couldn’t help but smile.

As soon as Crustle saw me, it moved its claws over the Falinks in a protective manner, though it didn’t seem hostile. I smiled, telling Zangoose to move off to one side to show that I had no intention of hurting anyone.

“Hello, C-Crustle!” I said, trying to stay calm and collected. “I see you have s-some Falinks with you. M-My friend and I found their siblings and we’re trying to reunite them!” Crustle looked at me, a very cautious look on its face. The Falinks seemed nervous, too. It was obvious that just  _ telling _ them I knew where their siblings are wouldn’t convince them. That, and Crustle wasn’t just going to give its new friends away to any old Trainer. I understood that. In order to get Crustle to give in, I had to show it that I was being serious.

I told Crustle and the Falinks to wait and Zangoose and I made our way back to the meetup spot. Bea had apparently found one of the three Falinks we needed, so...this meant that the two that were hanging out with Crustle were the last two we needed! This was exciting!

So, I went and explained everything to Bea. She said that I should take the four Falinks we had assembled, show them to Crustle, and get the last two back. She and her team would wait at the meetup spot. Smiling, I agreed to do so...and the Falinks started to follow me! It was so strange having the little shiny guys follow me around. When they walk, they do so in a cute little formation. The Falinks that we were missing were the leader of the pack, as well as the fourth member. How could I tell? Well, the leader looks different than the rest, so that was pretty easy to tell. As for the fourth member...the third and fifth actually left a little gap! It shows that from birth, Falinks know where they’re supposed to stand in their little formation. It’s pretty interesting.

Zangoose, the four Falinks, and I all made our way up to where Crustle and the other two Falinks were waiting. As soon as the Falinks all saw each other, a loud, happy cry filled all of Route 8. The Falinks were back together at last! The two that were with Crustle let out some kind of noise, presumably thanking it for helping them, and rejoined their siblings to finish the formation. Crustle seemed a bit sad that it lost its friends that it presumably just made, but understood that it was safer for them to all be together.

“I-It’s okay, Crustle. You did a very brave thing by saving them. I’m sure they’ll all come and visit you once we get them all situated again!” I said, reaching up and patting the Pokémon’s head. The Falinks seemed to agree with me. This seemed to make Crustle feel a bit better. After thanking Crustle one more time, the Falinks and I headed back to the meetup spot, where Bea and her team were waiting for us. Bea, upon seeing the Falinks fully assembled, actually gave us a smile. I think that was the first time I’d ever see her smile. I couldn’t help but smile myself.

“Thank you, Maddie. Falinks and I both owe you one. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” Bea asked. I really didn’t want anything...but I did have one idea. It wouldn’t cost Bea anything, at least.

I explained the chairman’s task and that he wanted me to take pictures of Gym Leaders with their Pokémon. I figured that this would be a good way for me to commemorate the effort that we put into saving these little guys, as well as help me with my task. Bea already had her entire team out, and I figured that the Falinks wouldn’t mind staying for a photo. Both Bea and Falinks seemed to be all right with it, so Zangoose and I quickly ran back home so I could grab my equipment. While I was at home, I quickly told Dad about everything that we did, but I didn’t have time to sit and chat. He said something, but I didn’t pick it up. I also noticed that Mezuma  _ still _ wasn’t home yet, which I found a bit odd. But...he’d be fine. I couldn’t think about that. I wanted to get this photo!

After grabbing my camera, I quickly made my way back to the meetup spot. I got everything set up, got Bea, her team, and the Falinks in their positions, and was going to snap the photo…

“Maddie, I think you and your Pokémon should be in this photo, too,” Bea said. “We worked together to find the Falinks, after all.”

I was a bit flustered, but Zangoose seemed to want to be in the photo, so I did it for him. I set the timer on my camera and Zangoose and I got situated. Of course, by some “miracle,” I got stuck right next to Bea’s Machamp. She put one of her massive hands on my shoulders, which, to say the least, freaked me out. Though, after a few seconds, the camera snapped our photo.

“Well, I guess there’s just one thing left to do,” Bea said as we walked through the route, stopping at an area with several small holes in the walls. These holes are where Falinks made their dens. Bea and I let the Falinks lead us to where theirs was. Once they found theirs, they turned back and gave us one last look.

“They’re thanking us,” Bea said, giving the shiny Pokémon a nod.

“Goodbye, Falinks. Take care,” I smiled. A few seconds later, the Falinks made their way into their den. They were safe...and they were together. All was well!

“Well, I should be heading back to Stow-on-Side. Thank you again for your help, Maddie,” Bea said.

“Of course. It was n-no problem. Uhh...t-tell Allister I said hello,” I replied, smiling. Bea told me that she would, her Machamp gave me a friendly wave, and they were off. It was time for Zangoose and me to head back home.

Once we got home, I was able to  _ properly  _ tell Dad everything that happened instead of rushing through it. As I was sitting on the couch and talking to him, Zangoose curled up in my lap and fell asleep. Hey, he deserved it, even if he was cutting off my circulation a bit. Zangoose isn’t a huge Pokémon, but he’s not tiny, either. And, honestly...mine is a bit of a chunkster, so I’m sure that he weighs more than the average Zangoose. Oh, well. He wasn’t killing me or anything.

“Good for you, Mads. I know you hear this a lot, but you really have a heart for Pokémon. If you and Bea didn’t work so hard to get them back together, I don’t think that Falinks would’ve made it,” Dad said with a smile. I could tell that he was proud by the gleam in his eyes. That made me feel great.

After a brief moment of silence, the door suddenly opened. Mezuma was back...but he was carrying something...and it looked like a small Pokémon. His fur...it had blood on it. Needless to say, Dad and I both looked pretty concerned. Dad quickly ran to the bathroom to grab a towel and once he had it spread out, Mezuma gently placed whatever the heck he ended up finding down on it. It was a Mawile...and he was completely and utterly battered. At first, I couldn’t tell if he was just fainted or if he was dead. Dad, who didn’t want me getting attacked, leaned down and checked for a pulse. Fortunately, he found one. He was just fainted. Though, Dad and I knew that we had to do something...and quickly. But...what would we even do? We had to go to the Pokémon Center. He was the very definition of beat up. I could hardly look at him, but I was able to tell that one of his steel teeth was completely bent. It would most likely have to be pulled.

“Mads, you work on getting Mezuma cleaned up. Meet me at the Pokémon Center,” Dad said, quickly running upstairs to change out of his pajamas. I nodded, gently nudging Zangoose off of me and bringing Mezuma to the bathroom. The blood seemed to be Mawile’s and not his, so at least  _ he  _ wasn’t injured. He wouldn’t have time to soak, so I had to make sure that he was as clean as he could be. If someone saw Mezuma with blood all over him, he’d probably end up getting sent back to the Isle of Armor.

I grabbed the shampoo, grabbed the scrubbing brush, and washed Mezuma off the best I could. Most of Mawile’s blood was fresh rather than dried, so it wasn’t terribly hard to wash off. Mezuma seemed a little bothered, considering that he wasn’t able to soak and clean  _ himself _ off, but this would have to do. Once I got Mezuma situated, I grabbed his ball and headed out. Though, right as I got to the Pokémon Center, Dad almost bumped into me as he ran out...and Melony was with him. Mawile was still wrapped in the towel. What was wrong?!

“Mads, we have to head to Wyndon. Could you please call a cab?” Dad asked...though, it was less of him asking and more of him telling me to do so. Nodding, I quickly called the taxi. They said they’d be here in about five minutes. I begged them to hurry up, as it was a dire situation. I was already getting worked up...that’s probably why Dad asked Melony to come along. She’s someone who knows how to calm me down.

Wyndon, being the biggest city in Galar, has a ton of different facilities...and one of them is a Pokémon hospital. The Pokémon Centers can only do so much. Mawile was just out of their league, I suppose. His injuries were just...horrible. About every five minutes, I begged Dad to check his pulse to make sure that he was still alive. He was still hanging in there, at least. I could already tell that this little guy was a fighter...and I was already in love with him. It was Flapple all over again…

Then, as the cab actually landed...it was completely full. Dad was the only one who could get on. Rather than waiting for another one, Melony decided that the two of us would walk to Hammerlocke and take the train...mainly because I needed some time to cool down, considering that I pretty much broke down, started blubbering, and screaming about how Mawile was going to die. Seriously, why the heck were the taxis so busy today?!

I watched as the cab took off. Dad and Mawile were gone, hopefully heading to Wyndon to get the poor Pokémon the help he needed. Melony gently placed a hand on my shoulder, bringing me closer to her. A few seconds later, I was clinging onto her, sobbing into her chest as she desperately tried to calm me down. I...don’t know what happened. I honestly don’t. Just the thought of that Mawile dying got to me. We were kind of on the same page, honestly! I don’t know what exactly happened to Mawile while he was in the backwoods, but it was probably similar to my experience! He’d been attacked, found by someone, presumably Mezuma, and was being rushed to a hospital. It hit too close to home for me to handle. I think Melony was starting to realize that, as soon, rather than desperately trying to get me calmed down, she just let me cry it out. Sometimes, crying it out just helps.

“It’s all right, dear…” Melony said after letting me blubber for a few minutes. “You know that your father won’t let anything happen to him. He’d walk to Wyndon if he had to.”

“I-I know…” I blubbered, finally pulling away from her to wipe my eyes and clean up my glasses. Melony leaned down and gently kissed the top of my head. It...felt so good. I don’t know, just...affection from a motherly figure made me feel great. Sometimes, I’m tempted to ask Melony if she’s actually my mother. I just want to know the truth, I guess. She’s so affectionate...so warm...she’s nicer to me than she is to Gordie, I reckon. I mean, she has to be. She just has to be my mom. I’m convinced.

Once I finally stopped blubbering and pulled myself together, Melony, Mezuma, and I were on our way to Hammerlocke. My legs still felt a bit wobbly, so I had to hang onto Mezuma in order to stay still. Right now, he was my hero. He saved that little dude’s life just like he attempted to save mine back when I got attacked.

“That Mawile must’ve walked quite a long way to get to Circhester…” Melony said as we walked. “If I’m correct, they’re only found in the Wild Area. I wonder what made him walk all the way from the Wild Area to Circhester. Even stranger...I wonder why no one stopped him. Seeing a Mawile walking around is a bit unusual, don’t you think?”

“D-Do you think he has a Trainer?” I asked nervously. What if another human was crazy enough to go into the backwoods like I did? If they did...just look at what happened to Mawile. He was  _ mauled.  _ A human would never be able to survive conditions like that. I was one of the lucky ones who managed to escape...and I’m still not sure how I did. I’m not sure how long I was just lying there and getting snowed on. I’m not sure why Grimmsnarl left me to die rather than just ending my life after the attack. I’m just not sure.

“I doubt it, hon. Do you really think that a Trainer, especially one who only has one Pokémon, would go into the backwoods like that?” Melony asked. My face flushed. Uhh... _ I  _ kinda did that... _ I  _ only had one Pokémon when I went into the backwoods...Melony seemed to realize her mistake.

“If that little Mawile had a Trainer, I’m sure Mezuma would’ve found them. If he can find something as small as Mawile, surely he would’ve been able to find a human,” Melony said as a way to back herself up. I couldn’t be completely sure. As morbid as this may sound and as much as I don’t like to think about this...the wild Pokémon could’ve torn them apart or something. I’m just not sure. I doubt it, though. I’m just a big worrywart. Melony was probably right. 

“The noise that people were hearing th-this morning was probably Mawile trying to fight off the wild P-Pokémon. I’m just surprised that he was able to last as long as he did. He’s d-definitely a strong little guy,” I said, a small smile on my face. As much of a downer as I can be...maybe he would be all right.

“It probably was. He most likely arrived in Circhester this morning, headed to the backwoods, and started to fight the Pokémon that live there. He lasted for as long as he could, but in the end, he couldn’t take it anymore and fainted. Hopefully your father gets him to Wyndon in time...oh, what am I saying? He will. I know he will,” Melony said as we finally got to Hammerlocke. Melony sure seemed to have a lot of faith in Dad. I mean, I did, too, but...I didn’t want to get my hopes up and get let down if Mawile somehow ended up not making it.

As Melony, Mezuma, and I were making our way to the station, we bumped into Raihan. Of course. Why can’t that man seem to stay in his freaking house? I mean, it’s good that he gets outside, I guess, but...why does he always have to come out when I’m trying to go somewhere?! I’m still convinced that he can sense when I’m near. Maybe he has some kind of weird Pokémon instincts or something.

“Hey, Squish, Melony. Where are you two headed? Is it ladies’ night?” Raihan teased, insisting on ruffling my hair. Somehow, he couldn’t tell that I was just bawling like a child. That, or...he was able to tell and just shrugged it off, considering that I always bawl like a child. 

“I wish I could say that it was. Maddie and I are heading to Wyndon to meet John. We stumbled upon a Mawile that somehow made its way into the backwoods…” Melony said, probably assuming that Raihan knew where things were going.

“Really? One of those little things got from the Wild Area to Circhester? Jeez. That’s some determination,” Raihan replied. “Well...I’ll leave you two be, then…” He left just as quickly as he showed up. He only has fun when he’s making fun of me and getting me worked up. It’s not as fun for him when I’m already worked up...that, and he only enjoys picking on me when I’m worked up for stupid reasons. This isn’t stupid. There was a Pokémon genuinely in danger here. Without any further interruptions, I put Mezuma back in his ball and Melony and I boarded the train. Luckily, most people seemed to be taking the taxis today, so there was quite a lot of room left on the train. 

As we were on our way to Wyndon, I got a text from...Bede. Yeah, I ended up unblocking Bede’s number and told him that I miraculously got my phone to start working again...but that’s for a bit later. Those unread messages that I had in the morning were all from him...and I kinda forgot to respond with everything that went on with Falinks and Mawile. He was obviously starting to get a bit worked up.

“Now what’s wrong with you?!” Bede texted. I probably should’ve replied. I hate it when he gets mad at me.

“Nothing. I’m heading to Wyndon. I have to go to hospital,” I texted back. I probably should’ve told him that I was heading to a Pokémon hospital rather than the  _ actual  _ hospital...or at least told him that  _ I  _ wasn’t the one who was going to be  _ in  _ hospital. Naturally, he got a bit concerned and texted me back rather quickly.

“What did you bloody do to yourself?! Are you okay?” He texted. Though it was through text rather than voice, I could still hear him yelling at me. Funny how that works. Realizing my mistake, I quickly texted him back and told him that I was going to hospital to see Mawile and that I was completely fine. Of course, he yelled at me and told me that I should’ve specified. I apologized rather sheepishly...and actually, rather than yelling at me again, he seemed to calm down and accepted my apology. I’m definitely...making some kind of progress.

“Who’s that?” Melony asked jokingly. Almost immediately, a dark blush spread across my face.

“H-H-He’s just a friend…” I gushed. Melony let out a small giggle and put a hand on my shoulder.

“So...you’re texting a boy?” Melony teased. My face got even redder.

“Uhh...y-yeah...i-it’s for...work,” I lied. Melony flat-out knew I was lying.  _ She’s  _ one of my freaking coworkers! Surely, she knows that there’s no Gym Leader named Bede. She’s not stupid! 

“Goodness, Maddie, don’t tell me that you’ve given up on your dream of pursuing the Champion! If I must say so myself, I think that you’re making some progress!” Melony said. Was she teasing? She had to be teasing. I hadn’t noticed any type of progress myself. I mean, Melony  _ can’t  _ think that I have any type of chance with Leon. Surely she’s against it, too. She’s around Dad’s age...around the chairman’s age. She can’t be okay with a sixteen-year-old trying to romantically pursue a 22-year-old. Dad and the chairman think it’s weird, so naturally, I’ve always assumed that Melony thinks it’s weird, too. Honestly, I do see where they’re coming from. Six years is a pretty large age gap...and I  _ am  _ still a teenager, so that just makes it even worse. I can’t really be mad at them. They just want to protect me, but my stupid, hormonal, teenage brain keeps telling me that I’m madly in love with this guy...but...am I? I get it. Lee’s a celebrity. Almost everyone has  _ some _ kind of celebrity crush in their lifetime. Maybe my crush on Lee is just that...but at the same time, I doubt it! I guess I’ve never really seen Lee as a celebrity. He’s just been...Leon. People like Raihan or Sonia knew him before he became Champion, but I haven’t. I have no idea what he was like before he won. It’s the same situation as Dad, I guess. Dad’s been Hammerlocke’s Minor League Gym Leader since before I was born. Sometimes, I just forget that he’s pretty famous! I just see him as my dad. The dude that raised me. I mean, pretty much  _ all _ of my friends are celebrities! It’s just who I was raised around. I don’t treat them differently than I treat anyone else. I treat Bede the same way I treat Leon...to an extent. So, as much as I’d like to boil down my affection for Leon to some kind of celebrity crush that I  _ still _ can’t get over after nearly two years, I just...can’t.

“N-N-No...I just...I want to help him,” I explained. Because of my stupid stutter and how much I tend to ramble and blubber, rather than trying to remember every single thing I said to Melony, it’s better that I just summarize it. You might think that unblocking Bede’s number was a stupid idea, and considering that he’s still on the unpleasant side sometimes makes me think it was, but...I have a lot more sympathy for him now.

So, I don’t like to admit that I eavesdrop on Dad and the chairman’s conversations, but...I do. I just like knowing if they’re talking about me or not. Hey, it’s Dad’s fault for keeping him on speaker phone. It’s like he  _ wants _ me to hear his conversations. Considering that I’m not the center of the universe or anything, they usually don’t talk about me...or if they do, Dad’s smart enough to take the chairman off speaker phone so I can’t hear them. Anyway, there was one night that I heard them talking about Bede. Naturally, since I learned that the chairman’s trying to freaking hook me up with him for some reason, I wanted to know what it was about to see if I would be brought into the mix. Well, I wasn’t mentioned...but what I did hear from the chairman just...kinda broke my heart, I suppose. 

Turns out that Bede’s an orphan. I couldn’t hear exactly what the chairman said, but his parents either voluntarily gave him up or were forced to give him up, probably on the terms of abuse or neglect...while both situations are horrible, I kinda hope that they did it voluntarily, as bad as that may sound. Knowing that you can’t take care of your child and giving them to someone who can is a much better fate for the child than treating them badly or just not paying attention to them...in my opinion, at least. Bede was raised in an orphanage. Everyone picked on him. I can only imagine that this bullying from his peers is what caused his short temper...and maybe his pride, in a way. He kept trying to tell himself that he wasn’t worthless, wasn’t a failure...but he blew this self-motivation completely out of proportion. Though, that’s just my theory.

Anyway, because of the other kids picking on him, he had to learn to fight back. Even when he was a child, he was unpleasant...and to be honest, I don’t blame him. He never really seemed to have any type of stability or positivity. He started getting into fights with the other kids. He sat in his room and sulked all day. He had zero chance of being adopted because of how problematic he was. Any potential parents who showed interest in him were completely turned off by his attitude. From what I heard, he just refused to do anything that the caregivers told him to. Honestly, if they could just throw the children out on the street, they probably would have thrown Bede out. I can’t even begin to imagine how he felt. He was probably so lonely...he probably felt as if the world hated him…

One day, the chairman visited the orphanage that Bede lived in to do some volunteer work. Against all warnings that he was given, he decided to go into the sulking child’s room. Once again, I couldn’t hear exactly what the chairman said happened once he got in the room, but it ended up with him giving Bede a Pokémon: his Hatenna. I’m not sure why the chairman felt the need to give Bede such a feminine Pokémon, especially a fairy of all things, but I’m not here to judge. Look at me. I have a giant martial arts bear. Bede seems to absolutely adore that Hatenna of his, so I guess everything worked out.

Apparently, after Bede was given his Hatenna, his attitude seemed to improve quite a lot...yeah, you heard that right. Bede was even  _ worse _ than he is now. Yikes. Anyway, the chairman kept visiting Bede in the orphanage...and here we are. I just felt that unblocking his number was the right thing to do. I kept thinking back to that day in Wyndon when we were sitting on the bench together. He talked about his hopes for the garden. He talked about flowers with me. I saw that flash in his eyes that resembled the Bede I knew from our first meeting...when all we could do was stare at each other. I remembered his eyes from when we met in the cab...the first time we ever spoke to each other. I just know that deep down, beneath all the anger, all the pride, all the snarkiness, that there’s a sweet, delicate boy who has a lot to offer. I just know there is. Any ounce of hatred that I ever felt for him just turned into compassion and sympathy. I mean, sure, a tragic backstory doesn’t justify bad behavior...but I just want to help him! Bede’s someone who’s been screwed over by the world in nearly every aspect of his life. He probably doesn’t know what having a real friend feels like. Well, let me tell you...I’m going to be that friend. No more running and hiding. Bede needs kindness. He needs someone to show him that there’s still good in this world. I mean, I know he has the chairman and everything, but he needs someone his age to step up and try to be his friend...and while I  _ am  _ three years older than Bede, I’m still going to be that person. Having to deal with his occasional nastiness will just be part of the battle. I’m going to bring out the side of Bede that very few have seen. I just know I can. That’s basically what I told Melony...but not in as much detail.

“Well, Maddie, I’m sorry for teasing you like that. I think that’s a very noble cause. I hope things work out for you,” Melony said with a smile. With that, the train arrived in Wyndon. It was time for us to meet up with Dad.

Once Melony and I got off the train, we saw that Dad was actually waiting for us. He seemed to have enough time to ride to Wyndon via cab, take Mawile to hospital, and then go to the bathroom and wash all of the blood and other gunk off of him. He still had a rather serious look on his face, but he seemed to be more...at peace. He looked a little happier once he saw that I wasn’t a crying, blubbering mess anymore. Well, if Mawile ended up dying, he’d look a lot sadder. From what I could tell, everything was going well...or at least as well as it could be going.

“Well, they’ve got him all settled, thankfully. They’re probably going to have to keep him there for a while. He’s pretty banged up...but that’s about it. Nothing that a little modern medicine can’t fix,” Dad said, a small smile on his face.

“Are we able to visit him?” I asked. I just wanted to know for sure that he was all right. My insecurities were getting to me again. I wished I had my antacid on me so I could start chugging it again.

“Of course, Mads,” Dad replied. I let Mezuma back out of his ball and the three of us started to head towards the hospital. Dad, probably wanting to lighten up the mood a bit, started to tell Melony about the stuff that went on with Falinks earlier in the day. With the shock of seeing Mawile like that, I nearly forgot about the joy I felt when I finally reunited the Falinks and saved them. I couldn’t help but smile. Melony, as well as Dad, seemed pretty proud of me, which once again made me feel pretty darn nice. It’s nice knowing that I’m not a  _ complete _ failure.

After a somewhat long walk, we finally arrived. I mean, keep in mind, it’s a hospital meant for Pokémon, not humans, so it was a rather small, homely place rather than a creepy, solemn, multi-story building like the ones meant for humans are. Once we were inside, Dad told the receptionist that we were here to visit the Mawile...and she led us to a small room. Mawile was on a small cot, as they didn’t want him to have to rest on the cold, metal examination table. They wanted to at least give him  _ something _ on the comfortable side. He didn’t seem to be hooked up to anything, but he did have a ton of bandages, as well as an eye patch, on him. I immediately noticed that they had to pull the tooth that was all bent up. He didn’t look great, but it wasn’t as bad as I thought, thankfully. Like Dad said, he’d probably have to stay here for a few days, but everything, including his eye, should be able to fully heal. He was asleep when we first arrived, but after a few minutes, he started to slowly wake up. 

The nurse who was assigned to care for him suggested that he be fed, as he was in no condition to eat when he first arrived. Even though I was afraid of his gigantic jaws, I, for some reason, offered to be the one to feed him. Dad backed me up, telling the nurse that I have a history with sick and injured Pokémon, which is...kinda true. I mean, I was the one who took care of Flapple, but he wasn’t necessarily injured...just very, very sick. This case is the exact opposite. Mawile isn’t necessarily sick...just very, very injured. The nurse naturally seemed a bit reluctant, and I honestly don’t blame her, but she seemed willing to let me try it. She handed me some kind of bar that...looked like a small brick if I’m being completely honest. She claimed that it was some kind of meal bar that they give to the Pokémon they care for and that it contains, and I quote,  _ ‘all the vitamins and minerals that Pokémon need to make a quick, easy recovery,’  _ but...it was rock solid. I smelled it and almost gagged. It smelled like a block of old crap. Actually, it  _ looked _ like a block of old crap, too. I felt bad.

Grabbing the food, if you can call it that, I walked over to Mawile, staying very slow and not making any sudden movements in case he was afraid or hostile. He seemed to be all right. Just a little nervous. I could tell that he was in a bit of pain, but it wasn’t anything unbearable. He looked fine.

I put the food up to his mouth. He was going to eat it with his “main” mouth, but after sniffing it and presumably smelling the same thing I smelled, he winced and turned around, opening his giant jaw. Great. I just hoped I wouldn’t end up losing a hand...Mawile can’t taste with this mouth, but I just hope that they can sense when something, for example, a freaking human hand, is inside of it. 

Rather quickly, I put the bar on Mawile’s large tongue and within seconds, his jaw snapped shut and he ate the bar whole. I shuddered. Even with the missing tooth, he definitely would’ve been able to bite my hand off with one snap of those things. One wasn’t enough to fill him up, though. He opened his jaws again, obviously wanting another one. The nurse handed me a second bar and it suffered the same fate as the first one. Two seemed to be enough for him, though. Hopefully those “vitamins and minerals” that the nurse was talking about would start working. I just wanted to see this little guy make a full recovery!

After devouring the second bar, Mawile turned around and gave me a smile. Mawile are incredibly scary Pokémon, but their little faces are absolutely adorable. He was a cute little stinker. It’s safe to say that I bonded with him in that room. For the longest time, I just sat with him and rubbed his head, but I eventually started to talk to him. I told him that I was once in a similar boat that he was in. I told him how strong he was. I told him how proud of him I was. Dad said that he and Melony were going to head back to Circhester, but...I just couldn’t leave him like this. I asked Dad if I could stay in Wyndon for a little while longer, despite it being somewhat late. He surprisingly agreed! I’m glad he did. I wanted to be as close to this little guy as possible. So, Dad and Melony left and I stayed with Mawile. I wasn’t going to just ditch him. Just like the others, I never want him to feel as if I’m abandoning him. I want him to feel safe and comfortable around me. I know I get attached to Pokémon way too easily, I admit it, but it can be both a blessing and a curse, I suppose. It’s a blessing when it comes to Pokémon like Falinks. Even though I was on the verge of giving up, I refused to let them stay scattered like that because of how invested I was...and look at the result! Seeing those little guys finally reunite was one of the highlights of my month so far. Though, when it comes to Pokémon like Bella, it can be a curse. I love Bella, but my horrible fear of actually catching Pokémon hinders me...and I wake up every morning, pull my phone out, open that app, and hope and pray that no one will have a picture of a shiny Pumpkaboo posted. I’m so attached to Bella, so afraid of her getting caught, but I’m too much of a weenie to do it myself! She doesn’t need a Trainer, she obviously doesn’t want one...but I just want to protect her, is all! It’s complicated. It’s incredibly complicated. 

I stayed with Mawile for as long as I could, but I eventually got so hungry that it started to hurt. Before I left, I promised him that I would come and visit him every single day until he was allowed to be released. He seemed to enjoy that. In the end, he leaned up and gave me a hug, which was...a very special feeling, to say the least. It made me just as happy as reuniting the Falinks did. Two definite high points of the day.

After leaving the hospital, I called a cab, figuring that it wouldn’t be as busy as it was earlier. I was correct. There were a few people, but not a ton. After enduring a couple of stops to different cities and wanting to gnaw my own arm off by the end of the ride, we eventually landed back in Circhester. I pretty much ran home, let Mezuma out of his ball, and went straight to the kitchen, where Dad had some food, still warm, waiting for me. Dad was having his usual evening wine and cheesecake. All was well.

After dinner, Dad said that he was going to go up to his room to play some video games with Raihan. Perfect. This meant that I could finally get to my room and start working on the video I recorded earlier today, as well as edit that photo that I took after Bea and I reunited the Falinks. We both went upstairs and headed to our rooms. I plopped right down on my chair, shoved my tape in the converter, got the file downloaded, texted Bede a bit, and got cracking. A nice, chill end to a rather hectic, yet still good, day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Day 152- September 1**

You probably know the drill right now. My pattern for the months in between the Gym Challenges. I write about the first of the month, write about an interesting day that happened during the month, and repeat. I just like logging my life in large sections rather than little ones. I like to focus on the eventful, important days and just give updates about how the month’s been going rather than writing day-by-day in tiny increments. It’s how I flow, I guess. So, yeah. Start of a new month, new entry in this dumb book. We’ll see how this meeting with the chairman goes. Hopefully it doesn’t go as badly as August’s did. No promises, though.

Well, the day started off as it typically does. My alarm went off and I woke up. Easy as that. Of course, Mezuma was nowhere in sight, though I knew that he was downstairs, probably going to town on Dad's heavy bag again. Though, that wasn't what worried me. As soon as I opened my eyes, I felt...this weird vibe. Like, I don’t really know how to explain it. Every single fiber of my being told me to stay in bed. Something just felt...wrong. I mean, it was probably nothing. I, by all means, am a gigantic worrywart and I feel as if my anxiety may add to it. I tried to shake the feeling off. I told myself that if something really was wrong, Mezuma would be freaking out. I mean, considering that he was presumably in the basement training, that just wasn’t the case. It had to just be me. Despite my whole body telling me not to, I put my glasses on, got out of bed, grabbed my clothes, and made my way downstairs.

As I walked downstairs, I was met with a rather eerie silence. No cooking breakfast, no Boltund barking or panting, no Mezuma hitting Dad’s heavy bag so hard that it whacks the basement ceiling...just silence. I didn’t like it. Though, after looking at the whiteboard that Dad keeps on the fridge, I immediately saw why. Dad...said that he would be having a meeting with the chairman as well, but it shouldn’t interfere with mine. He asked me to do him a couple of favors around the house, which I didn’t mind doing, and also said that he left me some breakfast in the fridge, which was nice. Though, I felt more concerned than relieved. It really didn’t have anything to do with my meeting, as I wasn’t worried about that, but...why was Dad suddenly going and meeting with the chairman? My only real theory is that Dad just got sick of Oleana telling him that the chairman was “very busy” and decided to go to Wyndon and confront him himself, especially after...well, I'll tell you in a bit. It just seems that ever since the chairman gave me that letter, both his business relationship and friendship with Dad has started to deteriorate. It worried me. There’s been so much going on lately. I can’t really comprehend it, I suppose.

But...if Dad’s friendship with the chairman deteriorates, then what will become of  _ my  _ relationship with the chairman? I mean, the chairman’s my godfather, but he’s not legally bound to the family or anything. I mean, I’m pretty sure that in Dad’s will, he says that if something were to happen to him, the chairman would be my legal guardian, but if he really wanted to, he could change it. There’s nothing really stopping him from just...completely removing the chairman from my life, I suppose. I really don’t want to see something like that happen. Don’t get me wrong, after everything that’s been going on, I’m definitely getting a bit wary, but I still love the chairman! He’s a very strange man, I’ll say that, but he’s still a beloved Galarian figure and runs the League in a way that I don’t think anyone else can. He does some weird things and has some weird beliefs, such as believing that Mezuma mistreats me and, y’know, trying to hook me up with Bede, but I’m sure he has his reasons. Dad can’t exactly remove Chairman Rose from my life completely, considering that I’d still need to meet with him because of my job, assuming that he wouldn’t fire me, but like I said, the chairman being my godfather isn’t a legal thing. Dad can always change his will. He can get as close as he possibly can to removing the chairman from my life.

Now, even if Dad’s friendship with the chairman deteriorates, I don’t think this will change anything in the League. The chairman’s not stupid. He’s not going to fire Dad out of spite or anything. For one thing, the other League higher-ups wouldn’t let him. Why would they let him get rid of one of the Minor League’s most popular Gym Leaders just because of a few arguments? It’s just not wise on a business standard. Dad makes the League money. Every Gym Leader has their fans. Some of those fans buy tickets for the whole freaking Gym Challenge  _ just _ to see one Leader in action. We need to remember that Dad’s not Galarian. He’s a Galarian citizen, but not Galarian. My grandparents are both from a different region, the one that they live in now. They settled in Galar for a while, and that's when Dad was born. While Dad was born in Galar, by nationality, he's from my grandparents' region. Sort of like how Kabu attracts a lot of people from Hoenn, Dad attracts people from my grandparents' region. People are proud of the region they live in. It's good that Galar has that representation. The Gym Challenge mainly serves to show off how strong Galarians can be, but, in the case of Kabu and Dad, shows off how strong people from other regions can be, too. I mean, Kabu's the more obvious example here, considering that Dad was born and raised in Galar, but still, with the Castellana family being one with a lot of history back in my grandparents' region, Dad's definitely well-known. A lot of people from that region probably go and purchase Minor League season passes just to go and see Dad. I mean, sure, you can buy tickets for one specific Gym Leader, but passes give you really good seating...in exchange for premium pricing. I mean, I’ve honestly never really been into the whole Gym Challenge until I got my job, but trying to put myself into the shoes of someone that is, I can see why some people, even if they’re only coming for a specific Gym Leader, decide to buy a pass. You get good seats in all of the League’s Gyms and stadiums, so even if you only came for a specific Gym Leader, if for some reason you were bored, you could always just go and watch another Gym Leader’s battles for fun. If the chairman were to fire Dad, then the League would risk having Dad’s fans from other regions, more specifically my grandparents’ region, skip out on those passes because the incentive wouldn’t be there anymore. That, and people wouldn’t be able to buy their official John Castellana jerseys for absolutely ridiculous prices anymore. It usually takes a while for a new Gym Leader to gain the publicity that the others do, which means that their merchandise sells less, so the League is usually very picky when it comes to firing Gym Leaders. I mean, if they do something pretty darn offensive or commit a crime or something, yeah, they’ll get fired, but...I’ll just say that throughout the League’s many, many years of existing, few Gym Leaders have been fired. Unlike me, the League doesn’t give into rumors unless they find definitive proof. I don’t know if they’re still investigating the Normal-Type Gym Leader to truly see if he abuses his Pokémon or not, but the fact that he hasn’t been fired yet just proves my point. Many people do believe that he should be let go, but the League refuses to do so without definitive proof. If he doesn’t abuse his Pokémon, I do feel sorry for him, but if he does...he’s getting away with it. The League’s system is definitely flawed, but I’m just trying to say that there’s absolutely no way that Dad will end up getting fired. The League needs him to make them money. I’m not worried about that. I’m worried about their friendship. They’ve been friends since they were children. I don’t want that bond getting destroyed! I feel like it’s my fault. I feel as if this is the universe getting its revenge on me for reading the letter when I wasn’t supposed to. I feel like I single-handedly ruined Dad’s relationship with his best friend because I was disobedient. I just couldn’t shake the thought off.

I made my way to the bathroom, took my shower, got dressed, and then went to greet the Pokémon. Dad took Boltund, but the rest of his team was still home. Though, the first Pokémon I bumped into was Mawile. As soon as I opened the bathroom door, he excitedly clung onto my leg and tried to climb up it. I couldn’t help but chuckle and picked him up. His large jaw swung wildly, which did scare me, but he seems to be good with not biting things. He’s still quite the feisty and energetic little lad, despite having been so battered when we originally found him...and I’m happy to say that he’s my newest team member.

Whilst he was in hospital, I kept my promise. I made my way to Wyndon every day and visited him. I watched him recover from his injuries. The nurse always allowed me to feed him. For the first few days, he was stuck eating those brick---er,  _ nutrient bars, _ but once he was strong enough, I started feeding him Berries and standard Pokémon food. On a side note, when the nurse wasn’t in the room, I took a little nibble out of one of those bars to see if it tasted as bad as it looked and smelled...it tasted even worse. Mawile’s lucky that his back jaw can’t taste. I was nauseous for a couple of hours afterward...and I just nibbled a little corner off of the darn thing! Ick. Yuck. Anyway, once Mawile was healthy enough to be released, the nurse still wanted him to stay with me until we were certain that he’d be strong enough to be on his own. I did just that...and once the nurse said that he was good to go, I was going to release him. We went to the Wild Area, found the spot that he most likely lived in...and when I let him go, he just stared at me. When I started to walk away, he followed me. I walked all the way from Rolling Fields, which houses the den that he was believed to live in, to the station. He followed me the whole way there without question. How was I supposed to tell him he couldn’t come? I had to do something. With Mawile following me, I boarded the train and headed to Wedgehurst. I could’ve just gone to the Pokémon Center and bought a Poké Ball or something...but I, being the way I am, wanted “professional advice” on the matter. So, I decided to go to Professor Magnolia. I don’t know her super well, but I’ve met her through Sonia a few times. I went to her lab, and luckily, she was there rather than at her house. I explained the situation to her and she said that it was obvious that he wanted to be with me and recommended that I catch him. Good lord, it was like Mezuma all over again...but this was less risky. As much as I don’t like catching Pokémon, if he wanted to be with me, then I wasn’t going to deny him. Professor Magnolia gave me a Poké Ball...and I caught him. The professor also told me that she has some research she’s working on involving some type of phenomenon not found in the Galar region and that Mawile is a perfect subject for a test she wants to perform. She asked me if I could come back to the lab when everything’s ready...and as skeptical as I was, I told her that I’d do it. I’m skeptical about any type of testing after what happened to Dracozolt and Arctozolt...but the professor’s not part of the League, so maybe I can trust her a bit more. We’ll just have to see when this test of hers is ready, I suppose.

Giving Mawile a few cuddles, I made my way to the kitchen to get everyone fed. The nice thing about having Mawile is that he’ll eat anything you give him. When doing some testing, we learned that he prefers more neutral-flavored, if not slightly spicy Berries, while he doesn’t like dry, bitter, or sour ones. Though, that’s not a problem. If feeding him a Berry he doesn’t like, he just eats it through his back jaw, which, if you remember, can’t taste. Though, that’s no way to live in my opinion, so I make sure to give him a lot of food that he likes, too. That’s just what I did for his breakfast. I put him on the counter, gave him a nice, juicy Oran Berry to nibble on, and whilst he ate that, I got some Tamato Berries, which are far too spicy for him, and put them in his back jaw, which quickly snapped shut and gobbled them up. I then put him back on the floor and let him have his breakfast in peace. Next was Flapple, who perked up after smelling the Berries and quickly made his way over to me. Figures. Little dude loves to eat.

Smiling and petting his head, I pulled out his breakfast. When I was in the Wild Area, I shook a tree to get a quick snack and this gargantuan Wiki Berry fell out of it. It was like...the size of a melon! It was huge! Flapple’s been munching on it for three days now and he’s barely gotten halfway through it. There’s no use throwing it away or letting it rot, so when he’s full, I usually just wrap it in cling film and stick it back in the fridge. I’m fairly certain that Flapple will be able to finish the whole thing. As soon as he got close enough to it, he tackled it and started to munch. Just like Mawile, I left Flapple be. I’m assuming that Boltund already ate, considering that he was with Dad, but I still made sure the bowls were filled since Softy, Zangoose, and sometimes Mawile eat out of them, too. I wasn’t worried about the Toxtricity or Mezuma since the former can raid the fridge whenever they feel like it and the latter goes and hunts with Zangoose...and Mawile has been hunting with them recently, but that left just two...kind of. Dracozolt and Arctozolt. The big boys.

I grabbed some Berries, as well as some Berry purée that Dad made last night, heading to the side room where they sat. Dracozolt, the lively bugger that he is, made his way up to me, his massive rear almost breaking a hole in the wall as he awaited his breakfast. Despite having such an impressive backside, he actually has quite the small stomach and doesn’t need a lot of food to stay energized. I held the Berries up to him, and almost immediately, he gobbled them up. He, like Mawile, made a full recovery from the League’s messed-up experiments. His bruises completely healed, he got his energy back, and...he’s fine! He’s healthy...and he seems to be happy. He doesn’t seem to be in any type of pain whatsoever.

Arctozolt, on the other hand...he’s not doing too hot. While Dracozolt seemed to get better, Arctozolt got worse. While Dracozolt slowly regained his energy and got stronger and stronger, Arctozolt lost his energy and began to grow weaker. He barely moves now. He sleeps for about two-thirds of the day...and when he is awake, he doesn’t even move around. He just...stays there. He stays right next to his food and water bowls so he doesn’t have to move. His bruises haven’t really healed, either. If anything, the bruises are just getting worse. Maybe that’s why Dad decided to go and meet with the chairman. It makes him pretty upset that Arctozolt, who never had any sort of medical problems, suddenly got so sick right after the League “tested” him. I mean, I understand why he’s so mad. If that were Mezuma or any of my other Pokémon, I’d be mad, too. It’s just not right. While I hope that Dad doesn’t ruin his friendship with the chairman, if he is meeting up with him to talk about Arctozolt, I hope that he learns the truth and that they can work together to help him. I just sighed, poured the Berry purée in his food bowl, and gave him a small pat. He was asleep. His breathing was shallow. I could barely look at him. I still had one last guest to tend to, one that you don’t know about yet. He’s the newest member of the household...definitely the smallest, and perhaps the weakest.

It all happened yesterday. I was home alone, as Dad was at the club rehearsing with his bandmates. I was working on editing a few photos and videos when I heard something collide with one of the downstairs windows. Curiously, I made my way outside and searched, eventually stumbling upon a small, dazed Rufflet. It was weird to see a Rufflet in Circhester due to the snow and cold temperature, so this little guy was already vulnerable...but flying into the window just made him even more vulnerable. Knowing that he’d end up dying if I just let him sit in the snow like that, I decided to take action. I guess injured or sick Pokémon always end up in my care somehow. Maybe I should’ve been a nurse instead of a photographer. Anyway, I took him to a Pokémon Center and the nurse said that he luckily wasn’t suffering from any serious injuries such as concussions or internal bleeding, but because of the way he fell and because of his age, he ended up breaking one of his wings. The nurse patched him up, but, of course, recommended that he stay with me until his wing heals and he’s able to fly...though, she did say that he might not be able to be released because of how young he is. Even when his wing does heal, he may not know how to find food on his own and become dependent on Dad or me...and, of course, that means that we won’t be able to let him go. I’m hoping that my other Pokémon can...sort of help train him in a way. Teach him how to find food on his own. He’s seemed to bond with Dad quite a lot already. Rufflet is helping Dad keep his mind off of his ailing Pokémon. Last night, after showing Rufflet to Dad, I went to go to the bathroom, and when I came back, I saw Rufflet perched on Dad’s leg as he pet his head. Dad’s been kinda depressed lately, so maybe, just maybe, that little guy flew into the window for a purpose. That, or I’m just going nuts. Probably the latter.

Grabbing the food that the nurse gave me, which seems to be made specifically for baby Pokémon, I walked over to the shoebox that we keep Rufflet in. That kinda sounds rude, considering we keep him in a box instead of a bed, but I worked with what I had to make it as comfortable as possible. I put down the softest towel I could find and gave him a bowl of water and a little toy to peck at. Opening the jar of food and grabbing the included tweezers, I grabbed a piece. Almost immediately, he opened his mouth as he would if one of his parents were feeding him. Doing this...it made me feel useful. I’ve been having a lot of issues with myself lately. While my nightmares about Mezuma have finally come to a complete stop, I still worry about him. I worry that I’m not a good enough Trainer for him...not just Mezuma, but all of my Pokémon. Sometimes I feel as if I’m not really able to be called a Trainer. What am I even doing to train them? Flapple’s too weak to battle. Mezuma, Zangoose, and Mawile train themselves. What the heck am I doing? People around me always tell me that there’s no wrong or right way to be a Trainer, but here in Galar, everyone wants to be strong. Everyone dreams of doing the Gym Challenge, facing Leon in a match, trying to defeat him...but I just never wanted to. I’m fairly certain that Dad wanted me to take over the Electric-Type Gym when he eventually retired, but he probably gave up on that dream a long time ago. I’m such a pathetic Trainer. The battles would be free. I’d never win. I mean, when I had Zangoose attack that Vullaby when Bea and I were rescuing Falinks, my entire body was filled with this sense of dread. It told me that whatever I just did...I was not meant to do. It bothers me that I can’t be strong. I don’t necessarily  _ want _ to battle...I just want my Pokémon to be happy. I got this flyer in the mail one day. It was an advert for this program that this Unovan university was doing...it offered free training for young girls who aspired to be Pokémon nurses. I saved the advert before Dad could throw it away. Sometimes, this part of me in the back of my mind tells me that I should leave everything behind, go to Unova, and take part in that program. I’d leave Dad...Raihan...Leon...all of my Pokémon...but it would take away the guilt. I don’t know. I just don’t know. That probably won’t end up happening. It’s just me being an anxious mess.

After feeding Rufflet, I finally got my own breakfast from the fridge, heated it up, and sat down on the couch to eat. Mezuma finally made his way back from the basement, but he wouldn’t be able to soak because he refuses to leave me alone, even if there are other Pokémon in the house. Though, as I tried to eat...he just stared at me. He smelled really bad...and he undoubtedly felt disgusting. I knew what he wanted, and for the most part, I tried to ignore it. He could wait. I wanted to eat.

Well, apparently he  _ couldn’t  _ wait. He grunted, growled, whined, kept walking closer and closer to me...and just continued to give me that stupid look. Seriously? He’s a freaking Urshifu! This Legendary Pokémon can’t handle having some sweat on him. What would he do up in the mountains? He’d probably die. I sighed, rolling my eyes and putting my plate down, leading Mezuma to the bathroom. I shouldn’t have showered earlier...looks like I’d just be doing it again. Temporarily closing the door on him, I got undressed and tied a towel around myself...even if Mezuma’s just a Pokémon, there’s no freaking way that I was letting anyone see me naked. I tied my hair up, covered it in my little shower cap, grabbed the giant containers of shampoo and conditioner, grabbed the brush, and finally let him in. He quickly made his way into the shower. Yeah, I had to give Mezuma a bath. I thought he’d be able to bathe himself once he evolved...but, nope. He’s lucky I love him so much.

Once Mezuma was settled, I turned on the water and got it to a nice temperature. Mezuma prefers it cold, but I wasn’t going to freeze my butt off here, so I kept it on the warmer side. Once he was wet enough, I went to town. Because he’s a massive, hairy bear, he uses up a  _ lot _ of shampoo. Thus, Dad buys the stuff in bulk. Mezuma’s very clean, so he doesn’t need baths like this very much, but once in a while, even after soaking, he just...doesn’t smell very nice and I have to do this. I honestly don’t mind, though. It’s kinda soothing.

Once I finally got Mezuma covered, I grabbed the brush and started to run it through his fur to really get the shampoo in there. The brush is one of those ones that you’re supposed to use for scalp massages...and I bought it after it promised me that it would help my hair grow, but you probably already know how that turned out. That, and because of how freaking sensitive I am, it ended up hurting me. Thus, I just use it when bathing Mezuma or sometimes Boltund. Good lord, speaking of scalp massages...Leon would always play with my hair when we were kids...it felt so dang good. I always ended up falling asleep on him. Uhh...anyway, yeah, I gave Mezuma a bath. So I don’t elaborate on it for too long, after I got all the shampoo rubbed in, I got him rinsed off and did the same thing with the conditioner. Simple as that. Then, I got another towel and tried to dry him off the best I could, kicked him out of the bathroom, and got dressed again. 

Though, as I took my shower cap off and was going to fix my hair...for some reason, I decided to let it completely down. It’s not something I like doing. My hair is big. It has a lot of volume to it...and it kind of embarrasses me. Like I’ve said before, I often tuck it behind my ears and tie some of the mass up into a bun and hide it in my beret to make it look...normal. But today...today was already weird enough, so I just decided to make it even weirder by keeping my hair down. Let the curls fly loose for once, I suppose.

After that minor setback, I finally went back to the couch and finished my breakfast, which was cold. I could’ve gone and reheated it, but it wasn’t worth it. It wasn’t inedible or anything. It was fine. After taking care of the plate and checking on the Pokémon one last time, I grabbed Mezuma’s ball, as well as my photography equipment, and we headed out. I was a little nervous about leaving Rufflet on his own, but he was fed and had a full water bowl, so I wasn’t super worried about him. Besides, Dad’s meeting with the chairman should be over soon, so he’d be there to care for him if anything went wrong. 

Making sure the house was locked up, Mezuma and I headed to Hammerlocke. I didn’t really feel like waiting for a cab...and I was still a bit bitter about the cab being completely full when Dad and I were trying to help Mawile, so I decided to just walk to Hammerlocke and take the train instead. Sure, Raihan would probably come and give me my daily teasing, but at this point, I was used to it. Now, you’re probably noticing something. Usually, when I have a meeting with the chairman, I always talk about some kind of stupid job or thing that I plan on doing afterward. Did I have one today? Yeah, I did. I was just...trying not to talk about it. After this meeting with the chairman, I’d be going to yet another studio in Wyndon...but not for another interview. In fact, this wouldn’t involve television at all. I’d be doing some very important photography...and it involved freaking Leon. Turns out, this Galarian glasses company, the same one that made my glasses, actually, apparently got Leon to sponsor their new line of premium glasses that try to focus on fashion just as much as they do vision...in fact, I’m fairly certain that they’re going to sell versions that don’t have lenses for people that just want to look nice. I don’t know how they got Leon to agree to do it, probably because they offered him a crap ton of money, but for SOME REASON, he convinced these guys to have  _ me  _ take the photos for the adverts. When they offered, I really wanted to say no, but...it’s Leon. He’s so nice to me...he’s done so much for me...I can’t just tell him no. He thinks that I’m a good enough photographer to do major adverts like this one...and that’s cool, I guess. I’m still insecure, but that makes me feel a bit better.

Mezuma and I finally arrived in Hammerlocke, where we made our way to Scott’s shop so I could pick up the prints and buy some frames for them. I had the photo of Dad sleeping with Boltund, the photo I took of Bea, myself, and the Falinks...and I didn’t know who I wanted to take the third photo of...and before I knew it, the deadline was approaching. Out of ideas, I just took a photo of Raihan with his Duraludon. I know I stroked his already inflated ego when I did it, but I was desperate. 

Speaking of Raihan...once I had the prints picked up and was going to head to the station, I once again felt that giant hand place itself on my shoulder. As always, I jumped out of my skin. Dang it! I don’t know why that still scares me. I should be used to it by now, but I’m not. With Dad not around, I didn’t take my medication, so maybe that’s why...oh, who am I kidding? That stuff doesn’t work. He still scares me even when I take it! I’m pretty sure that even my doctor thinks I’m a failure and gives me empty pills on purpose. That, or the ridiculous amounts of antacid I consume somehow nullifies the effects of the pills. Who knows. I’m just an anxious wreck. Luckily I didn’t scream and make all of Hammerlocke think I was getting murdered or something.

“Heyyyy, Squishy~” Raihan teased. “I heard that you’re gonna be spendin’ some time with your man,” he chuckled, ruffling my hair. Darn it, Leon must have told him about it. I knew he was going to tease me, but I didn’t know that he was going to tease me about  _ this! _ Immediately, my face turned bright red.

“I-I-It’s just for b-business purposes, Raihan. Th-That’s all…” I mumbled. Raihan was probably able to feel the heat radiating from my face. When people talk about Leon, I’m just fine, but when  _ Raihan  _ talks about Leon, for some reason, I always end up getting all sweaty and nervous.

“Hey, that’s what you think. This could finally be the day...a nice dinner, romantic walk around the city, and right when ya think the day can’t get any better...he takes you into the park, you watch the sunset...and he gets your attention. Before you can say anything, your big, hunky Champion leans forward and gives you the biggest kiss of your life,” Raihan said, chuckling and ruffling my hair again. I shuddered. I actually shuddered. I tried to imagine the feeling of Leon’s lips on mine...and it made me melt. Raihan was joking, of course he was. I mean, he probably expected me to overreact, but I don’t think he expected me to have a reaction quite like this one. I couldn’t see his eyebrows through his headgear, but I’m fairly certain that he raised one.

“Hello? Earth to Squishy?” He asked, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I quickly snapped out of my Leon-induced daze, shuddering again before shaking my head.

“O-Oh, c’mon, Raihan. Something like that would never happen. Everyone thinks that Lee’s t-too old for me,” I replied, looking down sadly. Even if Leon were to like me back, Dad or the chairman would never approve of us. It’s just as important that Dad cares for who I eventually get with just as much as I do. Lee and I actually getting together is nothing short of impossible. Lee doesn’t show much interest in trying to find love, but if he would eventually want to settle down with someone, why would it be someone like  _ me?  _ There’s a lot of prettier women out there...like Sonia.

“Don’t listen to what they say, Squish. Sometimes, ya gotta do what makes you happy, even if other people don’t approve of it. No matter what you do, someone isn’t gonna like it. You know your dad, Squish. He wants you to be happy. You’re the most important person in his life. You of all people should know that. This doesn’t just apply to Leon...it applies to anyone that might tickle your fancy. In my opinion, if he sees ya with someone that’ll make you happy...then it’ll make him happy,” Raihan said, gently putting a hand on my shoulder. This is why I consider him a big brother. He definitely likes to tease me, but when he feels like it, he can offer some genuine advice. I’m not sure if he really does believe that I have a chance with Leon or if he’s just saying all this stuff to be kind to me, but he seems to be the one person that supports my feelings for him. Well, maybe Melony does, too, but there’s just no telling. I’d actually have to  _ get _ with Leon to learn their true intentions. 

I thanked Raihan for his advice and he sent me on my way. I put Mezuma back in his ball, headed into the station, and once again, I got on the train. I didn’t expect there to be a ton of people on, but there was actually a decent amount. I easily got lost in the sea of people, so I luckily wouldn’t end up crying my eyes out again. As I rode to Wyndon, I just casually browsed some stuff on my phone and texted Bede a bit. He still hasn’t necessarily gotten kinder or anything, but...I must say, he barks at me a lot less. I don’t know if that would mean anything to you, but it means a lot to me. It shows that my efforts to brighten him up aren’t completely fruitless. Though, I’m not sure if that’s because he’s actually starting to like me or if he’s just running out of reasons to yell at me. Sometimes, I just want to tell him that I know about the chairman’s intentions...tell him that he doesn’t have to keep trying to woo me...but I’m afraid that doing that would turn him away from me. This isn’t about romance. It’s about helping out a truly troubled individual. I don’t know, I feel as if I may be overstepping my boundaries, but Bede hasn’t been trying to stop me or anything. Until he does, I’m going to keep trying.

After a rather uneventful train ride and Bede gloating to me about how he was  _ certain _ that he’d become Galar’s new Champion next year, I arrived in Wyndon. I got off the train, adjusted my bag, and let Mezuma out of his ball. He looked kinda stressed, undoubtedly because it was the first of the month. He doesn’t like the chairman. At all. This is past the point of distrust. It’s complete and utter loathing. I still think he’s overreacting, but Pokémon instincts are much different from human ones. Maybe he knows something that I don’t. Maybe there’s a reason for his loathing...good lord, I hope not. I still have  _ some _ faith in the chairman.

“It’s going to be fine, b-bud. I’m going to be all right. I know that the chairman would never, ever hurt me,” I said with a smile, gently stroking Mezuma’s arm. He let out a small grunt, but didn’t seem to feel any comfort from my words. He protectively wrapped his arm around me. Could...I really leave him to join that nursing program? I barely remember what my life was like before I met him. He’s always there for me. He helps me in more ways than I realize. I mean, I’m not someone who needs protection or anything, considering that I live in a house full of Pokémon, but...I know that Mezuma would risk his life to save me. He helps me keep my head on my shoulders when I panic or my anxiety gets the best of me. He’s...like an emotional support Pokémon, I suppose. I mean, he’s not trained for it or anything, but after knowing him for so long, he just...adapted. It’s amazing how Pokémon can do that. But...if I were to take part in that nursing program, if I were to go to Unova...I’d have to leave that behind. Mezuma’s only one of my concerns, though. I’d have to leave everyone else, too…

Shaking those thoughts off, Mezuma and I headed to the League H.Q. As I always do, I put Mezuma back in his ball, headed inside, scanned my card, and went in the elevator. I started to get nervous as the elevator ascended. I’m not quite sure why I did, but the feeling was definitely there. I guess everything that’s been going on between Dad and the chairman was getting to me again. Dad always tells me not to worry about it and that he’ll take care of things, but I can’t help it. I want him to learn what the League did to Arctozolt...and I want the chairman to explain why he’s trying to hook me up with Bede. Surely he doesn’t think that I have a chance with Leon...I don’t. Even if I did, it’s wrong of him to not only manipulate me, but to manipulate Bede! He’s trying to pair us off as if we’re livestock or something. It’s unfair for both of us. 

Finally, the elevator stopped. I walked down the hallway as I always do...and when I got to the chairman’s office, I saw that there was a huge sign on the door that explained that the chairman was meeting with a Gym Leader and that no one was to disturb him. Looks like he and Dad were still at it...that just made me even more nervous. What could they be talking about? If I had to guess, he’d already been there for a couple of hours. All I could do was sit and wait.

I felt like I sat there and waited for an eternity. Many businesspeople and League workers walked past me, all giving me a nod or a friendly smile, which worked to cheer me up...or at least attempted to. Really the only person who didn’t make me feel any better was Oleana, who walked right past me without any type of acknowledgement whatsoever. She had this huge stack of papers in her arms, which just seemed...strange. What was the chairman even having her do? Surely that couldn’t all be for the League. Everything’s just been so...strange. Very, very strange.

Finally, after what was probably twenty minutes but felt like twenty years, Dad walked out of the office. He looked angry. Not upset. Not sad. Angry. It was unlike anything I’d ever seen. I don’t think Dad’s ever gotten legitimately angry with me in my entire sixteen years of existing. It kinda scared me. Though, when he saw that I was standing there, he tried to hide the anger...but I could still see it. He tried to smile, but he couldn’t. It broke my heart.

“D-Dad...I’m sorry,” I mumbled, walking up to him and hugging him. I could tell that the meeting didn’t go how he planned it to. I don’t know what I was sorry about, but I figured that it would be good for him to hear it. He sighed, returning the hug.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Mads. This isn’t for you to worry about. This is between Rose and myself. You’ve done nothing wrong,” Dad replied. “How’s Rufflet doing? Is he all right? Did you feed the Pokémon?”

“I did everything y-you asked me to. Rufflet’s fine. He ate r-really well,” I said. Dad once again tried to crack a small smile, but he just couldn’t find the strength to do so.

“Good, good. If you don’t mind me asking...is Arctozolt doing any better?” Dad asked. I looked down, shaking my head.

“He’s not doing any better. It seems like he’s having trouble breathing again…” I said, referring to his shallow breathing from earlier. The League’s tests seemed to have led to some bad respiratory issues. Arctozolt's nose is already stuffy enough, but ever since Dad got him back, his breathing has just gotten worse and worse. Sometimes when Dad goes to check on him, it doesn’t seem like he’s breathing at all. I’m fairly certain that Dad thought he was dead a few times. When he  _ is _ breathing, sometimes it’s normal, but most of the time it’s shallow, much like it was earlier...or he’s wheezing. When it seems especially bad, Dad sleeps downstairs to check on him during the night. I’m not entirely convinced that he’s going to survive. Dad keeps telling me that he’s going to get better, but I don’t think that he will. As grim as this sounds, I think that Arctozolt’s living out his last few weeks. But...then again, look at all the Pokémon that Dad and I have cared for that managed to recover. People thought that Flapple was going to die, but he didn’t. He’s as healthy as he can get. Look at Mawile, too! While his recovery was thanks to the hospital staff rather than Dad and me, Mezuma found him completely and utterly mauled. He recovered from his injuries...and the little lad is so brave that he insists on going with Mezuma and Zangoose on their hunts. He has the spirit of a fighter and he’s not going to let that minor setback get him down. Like I said, it makes me feel bad that such a little fighter has to stay with a weak Trainer such as myself, but I try to combat those negative emotions by telling myself that I didn’t  _ force  _ Mawile to stay with me. I fully intended to let him go back into the wild. I don’t know why he wanted to stay with me, but he did.  _ He  _ followed  _ me,  _ not the other way around. If he didn’t want me to catch him, he would’ve broken out of that Poké Ball. Same with Mezuma. Zangoose was already in that Safari Ball by the time Mezuma found him, but if he really wants to get away...he could. As much as I feel like my Pokémon deserve a better Trainer...maybe they don’t want to leave. Maybe...they love me?

Gah, enough of that. After I told Dad that Arctozolt still wasn’t getting any better, the look on his face...it reminded me of the look I saw on his face when I woke up after the Grimmsnarl attack. He looked like he was going to cry. I expected him to start crying...but I could tell that he wanted to be strong for me. He always tries to be strong...but sometimes I wish he wouldn’t. I think it’s okay for men to cry. I don’t see it as weak. Well, maybe because that’s because I cry on an almost daily basis.

“Okay, thanks for being honest. Remember...this is nothing for you to worry about. Arctozolt will be just fine. I know he will. I shouldn’t keep you any longer. You have your own meeting with Rose that you have to get to,” Dad said. He was going to walk away, but I grabbed his hand before he could.

“I love you, Dad,” I said when he turned around. Hearing that...it broke him. He didn’t dramatically burst into tears and start wailing like I usually do, but I saw tears stream down his face. He pulled me into another hug, this one being much tighter than the last. I felt the top of my head get wet from his tears.

“I love you too, Mads. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me…” Dad said. His voice was shaky. I never wanted to let go. I wanted to skip the meeting. I wanted to skip the photoshoot. I just wanted to go home with Dad and comfort him...but I couldn’t. I was forced to let him go and watch him leave. Surprisingly, I wasn’t crying by the end of it...at least on the outside. On the inside, I was bawling like a little baby. I just hoped that the meeting didn’t have the chairman in a bad mood. I really didn’t want him to take it out on me. Though, even if he was angry, he’d probably continue to hide it behind that sweet, gentle smile of his. He’s able to hide every emotion known to man behind that thing.

A bit nervously, I knocked on the door and told the chairman that I was here. He told me to come in, but also to take the sign down to let others know that his important meeting was over. Yeah, he said that. Jeez. I guess I’m not important. I mean, my pay reflects that, I suppose. I didn’t expect to make as much as a Gym Leader or anything, but I didn’t expect to get paid under the minimum wage, either. Whatever. I did what I was asked, taking the sign down as I entered the office once again. It was...oddly serene. It was as if nothing with Dad ever happened. It was just like any other meeting. The chairman’s office was neat and tidy, the only noise that I could hear was the soft buzzing of the lights, and Chairman Rose himself sat there with that...smile. But...something just seemed off about it. I just don’t know how to describe it. The chairman’s a very patient and understanding man...but I have a feeling that Dad tested that patience during their long, long meeting.

“Good morning, Maddie!” The chairman said. Like his face, there was something about his voice that seemed off. I’d never seen him like this, much like how I’d never seen Dad truly angry until today. This brought out usually unseen sides of both men, it seems. It was kinda scary. I gave him a nervous smile.

“G-Good morning, chairman,” I replied, taking my seat. I tried to hide my nervousness, but I’m fairly certain that he can see right through me. I felt sick to my stomach. I felt like I was going to throw up. That wouldn’t exactly be a good start to the meeting.

“I suppose I should start things off by discussing the...rather lengthy meeting that I had with your father, darling,” the chairman said. “I’m sure your father has told you this and I don’t mean to sound like a broken record, but I just want to let you know that everything going on between us is nothing that you should be concerned about. Your father is angry. I understand that and I’m terribly sorry about what’s happened to his dear Arctozolt...but he’s demanding to know confidential information that the League simply cannot give out! Just because your father and I are close doesn’t mean that I can bend the League’s rules in order to please him. What kind of chairman would I be, then? I must treat everyone equally. Surely you understand my reasoning. You’re a clever girl,” Chairman Rose said. He did make a good point...but I’m not quite sure if I fully believe him or not. The chairman can’t tell Dad about the experiments that the League performed on  _ his  _ Arctozolt...without his consent? As much as we humans don’t think about it this way, legally, our Pokémon are our property. I think Dad has every right in the world to know about what the League did to Arctozolt. Something tells me that their tests were less of a wellness check and something...much more sinister. No one really knows what happened to the woman who was facing all these charges for reviving these strange Pokémon...her case seems to have just dropped off of the face of the earth. It’s become very hush-hush recently. No Internet articles, nothing on the news...just nothing. It’s like it never existed. It’s all been so strange. I truly believe that it’s made some people feel skeptical about the League...and I’m becoming one of them. I’m skeptical about the League, but I’m also skeptical about the chairman himself. I know that there’s something hiding behind that smile.

“Yes, chairman. I understand,” I replied. I really  _ didn’t  _ understand, but I wasn’t going to argue with him, especially when he was like this. I was afraid that he’d suddenly snap and tear my head off or something.

“Maddie, I’m serious. This is nothing that you should be worrying about. I don’t want you even thinking about it. I don’t want you talking to anyone about it. This is completely between your father and myself. Do you understand?” The chairman said, the tone in his voice becoming stern and serious. It scared me. He really didn’t want me to know about what was going on behind closed doors. I felt threatened. I wanted to hide. Though, the chairman seemed to know that he spooked me. I’m not quite sure he intended to, as once he saw that I was freaked out, he loosened up a bit.

“O-O-Of course…I understand,” I squeaked. Mezuma’s ball was starting to tremble again.

“I’m sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to be so stern with you. We won’t talk about it anymore. Now, I suppose we should move onto the main point of our little meetings...your task! I requested that you take photos of three of Galar’s beloved Gym Leaders with their Pokémon. May I see them, please?” The chairman asked, that gentle smile returning to his face. Good, he was changing the subject. I think I would’ve exploded if he kept going on about the meeting.

Softly nodding, I opened my bag and pulled the prints out. Mezuma’s ball bumped against my hand as I fiddled around in the bag, but I had to ignore him. I know he gets worked up when he’s around the chairman, but I can’t just...stop my meeting to let him out and comfort him. I was afraid that if I let him out of his ball, he’d just knock the chairman out right then and there. Like I did last month, as I pulled the prints out, I explained their backstories...though, I really didn’t feel like telling the chairman that I kinda...forgot to take the last photo, so I made up some kind of crappy story about wanting to take a nice photo of my best friend, Raihan. Now, all I gotta do is hope that Raihan never,  _ ever _ learns that I said that. If he somehow does, he’ll never let me go. He’ll tease me about it until the day I die.

As I told the stories, the chairman seemed to be a bit more invested than he was last month, especially when I told him about Bea and me going and helping Falinks. He...just didn’t seem interested in the one I took of Dad, though. I thought I would’ve at least gotten a chuckle out of him, but he just kept that neutral smile on his face. It was a shame. If he and Dad wouldn’t have had that stupid meeting, he probably would’ve enjoyed it more.

“Well, Maddie, darling, I’d say your work is quite satisfactory! I’ll add your bonus to your next paycheck once our meeting is over,” the chairman said with a smile. That’s it? My work was just... _ satisfactory?  _ I thought I did a pretty darn good job! It had to be because of Dad. Everything going on between them is just messing the chairman up. Darn it, that work was more than satisfactory! I know it!

“S-So, uhh...did your friend from the museum g-get back to you yet?” I asked, trying to hide my frustration.

“Patience, dear, patience! You know Kalosians. They’re very particular when it comes to art. Pieces submitted to him go through intense scrutiny before he decides whether or not it is suitable for his museum. He and his team know what they’re doing,” the chairman replied. I was being as patient as I could! Does it really take an entire month for these guys to decide whether or not they want a piece in the museum or not? I understand that it’s a big deal and everything, but I just want to know! Even if he decides not to include the photo, it’s better knowing that it wasn’t good enough so I can work on improving. I knew the chairman should’ve sent the Milotic print in...that one’s incredible!

The chairman took the prints from me...but he only took two of them. He left the one of Dad and Boltund...and he told me that it would be best that I take it home. I...didn’t know what to say. I just nodded, putting the print back in my bag. I was disappointed. I expected a warmer reception than the one I got. It made me doubt my skills as a photographer. It made me want to join that Unovan nursing program even more. Am...I good at  _ anything? _

“...Chairman?” I squeaked out after a while of silence.

“What is it, dear?” The chairman asked with a smile.

“I-I want to ask you something. But...I-I want you to answer this as my godfather, not as my boss.”

“Of course, darling.”

“Are you...proud of me?” I asked. I didn’t mean to be like this. “L-Last month...when you talked about putting my work in the museum...y-you seemed like you wanted to do it for the Galar region...n-not necessarily for me,” I said. The chairman seemed...surprised. I don’t think he expected me to ask something like that. Go ahead, make fun of me for so desperately craving affection...but ever since I gave Mezuma that bath, I couldn’t stop thinking about Leon playing with my hair and it made me long to feel his hands running through my curls once more. I mean, having Leon play with my hair is a lot different than having the chairman say that he’s proud of me, but since everyone else seemed to be in a weird mood, I guess I was, too.

“Oh, darling, of course I’m proud of you! I don’t know why you’d ever think otherwise. If I wasn’t proud of you, I wouldn’t have given you this job in the first place,” the chairman replied. That was it. That’s all he said. He didn’t say  _ anything _ about my concerns with the museum. That was...alarming, to say the least. Still, I nodded. Like I said, I wasn’t going to argue with him. I was still kinda freaked out.

“Now...I believe that we’re just about ready to wrap things up, but...before I tell you what this month’s assignment is, I want to give you yet another wellness check. I just want you to know that if you ever feel threatened...more particularly, if you feel threatened by that Urshifu of yours, I want you to tell me. You know that he doesn’t control you, right?” The chairman asked. I felt...strange. Why did he suddenly start to believe that Mezuma’s mistreating me or something? Why does he not want me to be around him? It’s...weird. It’s so weird.

“Y-Yes, chairman. I understand...but I want to t-tell you that there’s absolutely nothing wrong with us! M-Mezuma treats me incredibly well. I-I’m not hurt. I’m not being mistreated. I-I don’t feel threatened. I appreciate your concern, but I want to tell you that everything’s fine!” I said, getting a bit on the defensive side. Surprisingly, both Mezuma and I remained calm. I didn’t snap at the chairman like I did last month, so I had that going for me.

“Of course, dear. I wasn’t implying anything...I just know that you have a very, very powerful Pokémon with you. I don’t want him taking advantage of that power that he has and mistreating you, is all. I’m sure you two get along just fine. I’m sorry if I offended you,” the chairman said. I wasn’t buying it, but I told him that there was no offense taken.

“With that...I think it’s time to finish things off by giving you your task. I spent quite a long time thinking about what I should give you. I wanted to give you one that’s a bit more challenging than the last two, but not one that I didn't think you could do. Thus...I’ve come up with one that I think is a perfect in-between! As you know, darling, many Pokémon have noticeable features that help us humans determine their gender. Some species of Pokémon are only known to be one gender. Once again, I’d like for you to get three photos of these Pokémon. You can take a photo of whatever Pokémon you’d like, but all I ask is that you get a photo of one male and one female. The third one is up to you,” the chairman said. That would be interesting! The Wild Area would help me a lot. It features Pokémon like Tyrogue, which are believed to only be male, as well as Pokémon like Bounsweet, which are believed to only be female. It also has Pokémon with gender differences, such as Unfezant and Pikachu. Also...I have a Pokémon like that living in my own home: Rufflet! Rufflet are known as the male counterparts to Vullaby, so that counts! I’m not sure if I’ll get one of him or get all three of them in the Wild Area, but this should be easy. And...this one doesn’t involve humans, so it would be easier for me than last month’s. I was looking forward to this!

“I think I can do that, chairman!” I said with a smile. The chairman smiled back.

“Well, Maddie, I think that’s it for this month! Good job as always. I’ll be looking forward to what you have to offer in October!” The chairman said, shaking my hand. “If I recall correctly, you’ll be taking some photos of our Champion, won’t you?”

“That’s correct. I-I’m pretty nervous about it. I-I’ve really only done ad work for the W-Wild Area,” I replied.

“Well, darling, if it helps you, think of the work you do for our great League as advertising! Your photos help advertise the Gym Challenge. They help spread the word about our incredible Gym Leaders and show people from both Galar and abroad the true power of the Pokémon League!” Chairman Rose said, a very enthusiastic tone in his voice. I couldn’t help but smile.

“I’ll think of that. Thank you, chairman. I’ll see you next month.”

“You as well, darling.”

With that, I left the office, shut the door behind me, and headed out. Another meeting down. Now...I had some time before I had to head to the ad agency to do the photoshoot, so I decided to grab a quick bite to eat. Wyndon has a lot of small, cheap places that aren’t quite fast food, but aren’t gourmet meals, either. I wasn’t going to get all hangry on Leon, that’s for sure. Mezuma and I found a small place with outdoor seating where I ordered myself a veggie burger...and the staff were kind enough to give Mezuma some leftovers so  _ he _ wouldn’t get hangry, either. It was a nice, quick lunch and would keep me going until supper...then I’d get some of Dad’s amazing cooking again. But, hey, the veggie burger was pretty darn good and Mezuma went to town on those leftovers. It’s safe to say that we both left the place as happy customers.

As I found the directions to the ad agency and started walking there, I couldn’t help but walk by the park and look at the garden. When I visited Mawile in hospital, I went to the garden every day and made sure that the flowers were in good shape. Even if I just pulled weeds or watered some thirsty plants, I still felt as if I was doing my part. I want to work even harder to improve the garden, but with everything that was going on with Mawile and everything that’s been going on with Dad and the chairman, I guess I just didn’t think about finding the time to focus on the flowers. That’s just something that I’ll have to work on. Maybe one day I’ll bring all my Pokémon down and let them appreciate the garden as much as I do. I wouldn’t have time to work on it today, and even if I did, I didn’t have any of my supplies with me, so I’d have to skip out on the garden, but that doesn’t mean that I have to skip out on it every day. I have a long life ahead of me, after all. Other people were doing my part for me. As I walked past the garden and looked at the flowers, I saw that they were all doing well. It hasn’t been very long since the little place started, but there is already more life in Wyndon. More color. More nature. More and more people are coming to this little garden to appreciate the smaller things in life. The sign was now painted, obviously done by a careful and gentle artist who didn’t dare skip the fine details. The sign alone brings life to Wyndon...but the flowers just make it stand out even more.

As I walked to the ad agency, I walked the very same streets that I walked just nights ago...when I had that massive VHS camera in my arms. In the daytime, they’re completely different streets. So many different people and Pokémon...so much hustle and bustle compared to the serene little garden...the escape from reality. Those videos that I make...maybe I  _ will _ eventually upload them on the Internet one day. Maybe others can feel the same way that I do when I watch them and when I make them. I don’t know...I’m just rambling again. Since I had a bit of a long walk until I got to the ad agency, I had a lot of time to think.

Once I finally arrived, I put Mezuma back in his ball and headed inside. There was already a man waiting for me. He seemed to recognize me, as he quickly led me to an elevator. The building had a similar layout to the League H.Q., so I figured that neither myself nor Leon would be able to get  _ too _ lost...well, Leon still could get lost. Don’t underestimate Leon’s... _ skill.  _

The man led me up the elevator, down a hall, and into a room, which was, of course, was a photography studio. I’ve...never really been in an actual studio like this. The closest thing I’ve ever had was when I took pictures of the Challengers for their League Cards. I’ve never really needed a studio. I take all of my photos outside. Maybe someday I’ll have my own studio...but that’s for the distant future. Anyway, inside the studio were several snazzy-looking businesspeople...and Leon himself. Of course, with his gregarious personality, he was having a pleasant conversation with them. Though, once he saw me, he gave me that smile of his and quickly made his way over to me. 

“Aww, Mads! I knew you’d say yes! It feels like it’s been ages since I last saw ya!” Lee said, pulling me into a massive bear hug...in front of a bunch of people. I wanted to say that I was embarrassed...but it felt so freaking good. Because of our height difference, his hands were so close to my hair...all he had to do was move them a bit and I’d be able to feel that amazing sensation again. Still, my face turned Castellana Red yet again as I felt those beefy arms around me again.

“Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah...it has been a long time…” I stuttered. He texted me a few times, but I always get too nervous to say anything back. I don’t mean to leave him on read...I just get really worked up because I’m terrified of saying something wrong and having him hate me for the rest of his life. Even though I’m fairly certain that we’ll never end up together...I still like to  _ think _ that I have a chance with him! He’s so nice to me. I don’t deserve this much kindness, especially from the freaking Champion of all people. I just don’t.

Though, before I would get to snap photos of my man, I had a few others that I had to take. One of the people explained to me that there’s been a recent shift in advertising. It seems that now, along with celebrities, more specifically members of the Pokémon League, Galarians are more likely to buy products if the adverts have cute Pokémon in them. Thus, this agency decided that they’d double up. Not only would they feature one of the biggest celebrities in the entire region, they’d also feature some cute Pokémon. I mean, hey, I couldn’t complain. I’m comfortable with most Pokemon...and they seem to be comfortable with me, so I couldn’t see this leading to any problems.

The first Pokémon was brought out. A Grookey! Can’t say I’ve seen one of those in person before. The little lad seemed to have a lot of spirit to him. While I got everything set up, someone pulled out a pair of glasses that they were advertising, obviously a prototype based on the high-quality materials used to create them, another person bribed the Grookey with some treats, and then the glasses were put on him. Of course, because his head isn’t big enough for the glasses to sit properly, they sat at a rather cute angle. His little hands wrapped around the frames of the glasses as he investigated the strange thing the human gave him. There was a point where he started to smile...and that’s when I knew that I needed to take the picture. I quickly snapped it, Grookey was given some more treats for his cooperation, and once he was finished, he was taken back to his Trainer and the next Pokémon was brought in.

The next Pokémon, also one I’d never seen in person, was a Scorbunny. The process was the same with him, too. He was given some treats and once he finished, they put the glasses on him. Much like Grookey, his head was too small for the glasses, so they were comically large on him. Scorbunny actually tried to put the glasses on, which was pretty darn cute. Once holding the glasses over his eyes with his arms proved to be fruitless, he actually used his large feet to help support them. Once he finally got them over his eyes, he smiled triumphantly as I snapped the picture. He was given his treats and returned to his Trainer...and that left just one.

The final Pokémon that I was to photograph was a Sobble. Like the other two, I’d never seen one in person, but from what I was told, they’re naturally shy Pokémon, so it might be harder to get a good photo of him. As he slowly nibbled on the treats, he was given the glasses in advance so he could get used to them. He didn’t seem like he trusted anyone in the room. He looked pretty nervous. Once he finished his treats, he curiously looked at the glasses. Like Grookey, he grabbed them with his tiny hands, and like Scorbunny, he tried to fit them over his eyes. Once he got them situated, I was going to take the photo...but when he saw the camera, he quickly shied away. One of the staff members was going to get his Trainer to come and calm him down, but Leon stepped forward. He walked up to the Sobble, getting the glasses readjusted.

“You look stunning in those glasses, ol’ chap! We all think so!” Lee said, gently petting the top of the timid Pokémon’s head. “There’s no need to be shy. It’ll only take a few seconds. The pretty lady over there’s gonna get your picture taken, then you’ll go right back to your Trainer!”

As I blushed uncontrollably, Sobble nodded and gave Leon a small smile as he looked at the crew through the headgear. Leon’s coaxing worked. I was able to snap the photo. But, like...can we just pause for a minute? Leon called me pretty. HE CALLED ME PRETTY. Does he really think I’m pretty? Was he just saying that to get Sobble to cooperate? He can’t think I’m pretty. I’m not pretty. I’m a hot mess. I want to marry him. I want him to be my husband. Leon is the definition of perfection. I’m thoroughly convinced that he is.

Anyway...Sobble, as Leon promised, was given more treats and returned to his Trainer. Now...we were on to the main freaking course: the man himself. He was dragged off to a dressing room to get ready. There were several outfits hanging on a rack, so the poor guy would have to be changing quite a lot. Someone also pulled out a few more prototypes of the different types of glasses the company would be offering. My personal favorite of the bunch was the aviator-style glasses, but that’s just because I like cheesy, retro fashion. I’d wear bell bottoms if I wasn’t so freaking short. I’ve always wanted a windbreaker jacket. I have a bunch of tacky sweaters. It’s just part of my personality, I suppose. I’m just...a strange person. A strange person with strange tastes. 

The rest of the photoshoot pretty much went as you’d imagine. Leon, who happened to look smoking hot in every single freaking outfit they put him in, put on the various pairs of glasses, which, by the way, he pulled off every single pair PERFECTLY, got in hot poses that made my heart feel like it was going to melt, made the dreamiest expressions known to man, and I, trying not to either pass out or explode, snapped the photos. Yeah, these ones were getting saved to my computer. These are the hottest photos of Leon that I currently have...well, next to the one of him freaking shirtless. I still have flashbacks of feeling that sweaty, bare chest pressed against me. Good lord...I’m convinced that that day was and will forever be the best day of my life. Deleting those photos from my camera, letting them get lost like that...that would be a sin against mankind. These Leon photos need to be preserved for people to see a thousand years from now.  _ These _ need to be displayed in that Kalosian art museum, not the Cramorant thing. I have the raw, unedited photos of the Champion in some sexy glasses. To me, that’s priceless. But...I digress.

After I got all the photos, I got them transferred to the editor...who also served as the graphic designer. She’d edit the photos and throw the adverts together. I could expect to see them appear around Wyndon in a week or two, which was actually pretty exciting! I mean, I don’t think the public will know that I’m the one who took the photos, but...hey, I know. That’s all that matters if you ask me. Once I got the photos transferred, I was given my pay and was ready to head out.

“Hey, Mads…” Leon said, gently placing a hand on my shoulder as I got my phone out, getting ready to look up directions to Wyndon Station. Unlike when Raihan does it, I didn’t jump out of my skin. Leon may look like a brute, but he’s much gentler than Raihan. Raihan looks like a brute and is a brute.

“Yeah?” I asked, turning around.

“Do ya...wanna go to the park with me? I wanted to check out that garden. I heard that you’ve been goin’ there quite a lot,” Lee said. My heart started to pound again. He...was interested in the little garden? He heard that I’ve been going there a lot? Wow…

“O-Oh, all right,” I replied with a smile. I let Mezuma out of his ball while Lee let out his Charizard. I looked up directions to the park, considering that Lee isn’t very helpful when it comes to navigation, and once I got the directions, we headed off. We didn’t really talk about much as we walked, we really just discussed what we’d been up to lately. It may not have been much, but to me, it was incredible. Any time that I get to spend with Leon is incredible. I need to spend as much time as I can with him before he finds a girlfriend. If I had to guess...he’s going to go after Sonia. Why wouldn’t he? She’s pretty. When that day eventually comes...whether or not it’s Sonia...I’ll be crushed. I just know I will. I try not to think about it.

Eventually, Lee and I arrived at the park. Excitedly, I led him to the little garden. I thought I wouldn’t have time to go there, but turns out I was wrong. I didn’t think I’d be walking through it with Leon of all people. Once we got there...I told him all about it. I probably bored him out of his mind, but I couldn’t help it. The only other person I get to talk about the garden with is Bede. I don’t really talk to Dad about it because I know that he has about a billion other things on his mind and he doesn’t need me boring him with flowers. I showed Leon my own contribution to the little garden. I decided to tend to some smaller issues, such as pulling weeds. Even if Leon  _ was _ bored, he was at least being nice about it. He listened to me and acted interested, even if he wasn’t.

After I gave Lee his little tour, we sat down on the bench...the same one that I sat with Bede on. It was weird. It was like a parallel version of that day, almost. I don’t really know how to explain it. I was having a great time, though. I felt like I was walking on a cloud. It may seem like I’m overexaggerating, mainly because this isn’t my first time hanging out with Leon or anything, but I seriously couldn’t explain it. There was just something so great about this! I’m pretty sure I had a big, stupid smile on my face the entire time.

“Hey...Lee?” I asked after some more conversation about Wyndon. My face started to get red. I started to get nervous again. I really didn’t want this great day to get ruined by my own stupidity.

“Yeah? What is it, Mads?” Lee said.

“C-Could you...uhh…” I stuttered. My face grew even redder.

“Could I what?”

“C-Could you...maybe...p-play with my hair? L-Like you did when we were k-kids?” I asked. My face continued to grow redder. Was that too blunt? Was that weird? Should I have kept my stupid desires to myself? Probably. I expected Leon to look at me like I was crazy, but instead...he let out a small chuckle and gave me a friendly grin.

“Sure, Mads,” he said with another chuckle. Just like I did when I was younger, I rested my head on his chest and he started to run his fingers through my hair, taking care not to mess up the curls. Almost immediately, this sense of joy, this sense of peace filled my entire body. I just...can’t explain it. It brought back so much nostalgia. With Lee, I feel safe. I feel comfortable. With where my head was resting, I could hear his heartbeat. I think...at that moment, I was more in love with Lee than I ever had been. I knew that this is more than just some celebrity crush like people try to say it is. It’s love. Looking up at him...watching as he smiled at me...the sensation that I felt from it is something that I firmly believe I’ll never be able to replicate. It was stronger than the sensations I felt when I saw Bede for the first time. Lee and I were doing something like this in public. People would see. People would probably take pictures. Maybe there would be rumors...but for the first time in my life, I didn’t care about rumors. I just wanted to be close to Lee. I didn’t care about what other people thought about me...about us. I know that Lee and I aren’t dating or anything, but I was starting to really think about the advice that Raihan gave me. 

I was brought out of my little daze when my phone started to ring. After digging it out of my bag, I saw that it was Dad. Immediately, I got worried. He usually only calls me if something’s wrong. He knew that I had the photoshoot after my meeting, so I didn’t think that he was worried about me or anything.

I answered the phone. Yeah, turns out it wasn’t much of anything. Dad just wanted to know where I was because he planned on inviting Raihan over for dinner...for some reason. Ever since his relationship with the chairman started going downhill, he’s been hanging out with Raihan more. It’s an unlikely friendship for sure, but hey, I can’t judge. When I told Dad that I was hanging out with Leon, he told me to invite him over as well. Great. He couldn’t have done it?  _ I  _ have to? Before I could even ask him to do it for me, he hung up. For someone who seems to be against me going out with Leon, he sure wanted  _ me _ to be the one to ask him to come to dinner.

“What did your dad need? Is everything all right?” Lee asked once I put my phone away. Here we go...I did it once, surely I would be able to do it again.

“U-Uhh...m-my dad wants to know if you’d like to...uhh...c-come down to Circhester to...h-have dinner with us. Raihan’s g-g-gonna be there, too…” I said, trying not to pull at my hair. Even though Lee stopped playing with it when Dad called, the sweet feeling still lingered. I didn’t want to replace it with pain. Immediately, Lee’s face lit up and he gave me his signature grin.

“That sounds great, Mads! You know I’ll never say no to your dad’s cooking!” Lee teased. My face turned red again. With that, we got up and headed to Wyndon Station, taking the next train to Hammerlocke. To avoid getting hounded by fans, Lee actually has his own section of a lot of trains, separated from the general public by a curtain. Usually, no one except Lee himself is allowed to sit back there when the curtain is drawn shut...but on this special occasion,  _ I  _ was. I mean, it’s no different than the rest of the train, but still. I was sitting with Lee in his own private area. When Lee isn’t riding, this section of the train is very, very hard to find a seat in. Naturally, a ton of people want to sit where the Champion sits, so it’s usually the first part of the train to fill up. I was a nervous wreck. I was trying to hide it from Lee, but he could tell. He just gave me a comforting smile and put a hand on my shoulder. There were definitely going to be rumors. I just knew that there would. I was sitting with freaking Leon behind a curtain, for Pete’s sake! People were probably going to say that we were back there making out or something. I know I literally just said that I didn’t care about rumors...but that lasted for like...a maximum of five minutes. I care immensely.

Once the train arrived in Hammerlocke, to Leon’s delight and my dismay, Raihan was waiting for us at the station. Dad must’ve told him that we were coming. Seriously, Leon and Raihan are both grown men, but when they’re together, they act like grown men mixed with teenage girls. The banter between those two when they’re together is absolutely ridiculous. I can’t quite say that I’ve seen a friendship like theirs. Those two are still going to be slapping each other around and poking fun at each other when they’re old men. I can just tell.

The walk from Hammerlocke to Circhester was just an average one...though, when Lee wasn’t looking, Raihan insisted on looking at me, pointing at Lee, and making kissy faces...which, of course, got me incredibly flustered. That man enjoys getting me worked up...probably more than anyone else on earth...but, to be honest, I wouldn’t trade him for the world.

Finally, we arrived at my house, where Dad already had the table nicely set and was slaving away in the kitchen, Rufflet perched on his shoulder. I still found it absolutely adorable. I’ve never really seen him bond this much with a Pokémon that isn’t an Electric-Type. I mean, part of me hopes that Rufflet will be able to be released in the wild, but another part of me knows that Dad will want to keep him...probably as a pet. Hey, I’m not against keeping Pokémon as pets. I’ve actually been thinking of getting a Minccino or a Cinccino. I love how fluffy they are! I don’t intend on adding it to my team, so I’d need to actually find a breeder who could sell me one, as well as save up to get a cage and supplies. That’s for the future, though.

Dinner was nice. As per usual, Dad’s cooking was amazing...and we all just got together and had a good time. There was good food, laughter, Raihan didn’t make fun of me...just, like I said, a good time. That’s really all I can say. Even after dinner, Leon and Raihan decided to stay. Dad did stop to check on Arctozolt a few times throughout the evening, but other than that, everything was perfect. It was well into the night when Leon and Raihan finally decided to leave. 

Once they were gone, I started to count my money that I set aside for my camera so I could add what I got from the ad agency to it...when I made a shocking discovery. I...had enough! I could finally afford my camera! Not only that, but I would have some money left over! I was absolutely elated! I ran up to Dad, nearly screaming because I was so excited. I’m pretty sure I accidentally scared him, but I quickly shook that off and explained everything to him. Naturally, he was pretty excited for me as well. The shop was closed now, but he suggested that tomorrow, I go right down and order the camera. The shop that sells the camera doesn’t actually have any that you can downright buy. Rather, they have a model that they let their customers test out...and if someone wants it, they order it, then it’s shipped from the shop’s warehouse. Then, the customer picks it up. I agreed with Dad...as much as I wished that I could’ve ran down to the shop and ordered it on the spot, I’d have to wait. There’s some extra stuff that I’ll have to purchase once I actually get the camera, but the majority of my money can now go towards getting my dream pet, I suppose!

Not long after finding out that I could get my camera, I headed off to bed...though, it was hard for me to fall asleep because of how excited I was. Today was amazing. I got to spend some quality time with Leon, my meeting with the chairman didn’t end in utter disaster, I had a nice dinner with the people I love, and my years of saving up for my new camera were finally over. I could hardly contain my excitement. I stayed up until odd hours of the night, searching for a reputable Galarian Minccino breeder that I could hopefully get in touch with. I mean, it’s still probably going to be a while before I can get one, but once I get my mind set on what I want, I very rarely change it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Optimum_Froggo here! Hope you're enjoying the story! I just wanted to let y'all know that at the time of posting this, I'll be starting my freshman year of college very soon, so chapters may be uploaded somewhat infrequently. I still fully intend on continuing this story, so don't worry if I don't update in a while. God bless you. Stay safe out there. :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Day 171- September 20**

I woke up to the feeling of a dog jumping on me. Of course, it was Boltund. It’s not like we have any other dogs. Though...I was a bit confused on _why_ he decided to wake me up. I left my door open and everything, so there was always the possibility...but I still found it odd. Even when I leave my door open, Boltund never really comes in my room. He much prefers to go in Dad’s room, considering that he has a bed there and everything. Though, once I opened my eyes, even through my blurry vision and farsightedness, I saw that he had something in his mouth. Upon putting my glasses on...I saw that he was holding his food bowl. That just got me concerned. Dad always feeds Boltund first thing in the morning. When I checked the clock on my phone...Dad would’ve been awake by now. Was something wrong? Maybe Dad was sick or something…

“C’mon, bud, I’ll get ya fed,” I said, gently scratching Boltund’s neck as I groggily got out of bed. He excitedly ran downstairs while I got myself situated and headed downstairs with him. Mezuma, Zangoose, and Mawile were all gone, so I assumed that they went off on their hunt. Dad had to be home, then. If he were gone, Mezuma would refuse to leave the house. Not only that, but if Dad were gone, I assure you, my three Pokémon that are capable of fighting wouldn’t just leave Flapple and me. It just got me even more worried. Though, Boltund didn’t seem to be worried, which was the strange thing. Because Boltund and Dad have been together for so long, the former is able to sense if something’s not right with the latter. I guess it’s just part of Pokémon instincts. People say that Pokémon have some kind of sixth sense. If there _was_ something wrong with Dad, it wasn’t super serious. If it were, Boltund wouldn’t be this chipper.

Once I got downstairs, I saw that Softy was waiting for her food as well. Dad...didn’t feed any of the Pokémon. Strange. Trying to shrug it off to the best of my ability, I filled both bowls and let the Pokémon eat. Flapple, upon hearing that I was up, immediately started to whine for his breakfast as well, so I gave him a big Berry to munch on. I assumed that he didn’t feed Rufflet, either, so I gave him a few pieces of food. The Toxtricity were nowhere to be found, so that just left the two dinos.

As I entered the side room, I saw what Dad was up to. Dracozolt, who, like the rest of the Pokémon, was pretty hungry, quickly rushed up to me, almost stepping on Dad in order to get his food. Dad...was passed out on the floor next to Arctozolt. He must have gotten up to check on him in the middle of the night and fell asleep...either that, or he was up all night and was finally getting his sleep now that Dracozolt was awake. Nonetheless, I was still worried about him. Arctozolt, as expected, was asleep...he’s been sleeping more and more. If I had to guess, he only spends about six or seven hours out of the whole day awake...and even when he is awake, it’s not like he does anything. He’s definitely been losing weight. His food from like...three nights ago was still sitting there. He hadn’t touched it. Dad keeps lying to himself. He keeps telling himself that Arctozolt is going to get better...but it’s just not true. If he was going to get better, he would’ve _gotten_ better by now. If anything, he just keeps getting worse. I feel horrible. I truly believe that he isn’t going to make it much longer.

“Dad…” I said, kneeling down and shaking him a bit. After a while, he slowly woke up, obviously a bit disoriented, probably from sleeping on the floor.

“Hmm? Mads? What time is it?” He asked.

“It’s almost 10,” I replied. Upon hearing that he slept in so much, Dad sat up, sighed, and looked at Arctozolt, who was still breathing in a rather shallow manner. He just wasn’t recovering. Dad had taken him to Wyndon. They did tests on him...and they said that they couldn’t tell what was wrong with him. Dad believes that the chairman went to them and demanded that they don’t say anything to him. He believes that the hospital staff know exactly what happened to Arctozolt. I don’t know what to believe. One part of me says that the chairman would never, ever do anything like that, especially to the man that he considers his best friend, but another part of me, the part that believes that the chairman is hiding quite a lot from us, isn’t so sure about that. Besides, he might not consider Dad his best friend anymore. The two have been at each other’s throats lately. Well, I can’t say if the chairman has been at Dad’s...but Dad has really been at his. Dad doesn’t do it when I’m around because he knows it stresses me out, but whenever he says that he’s going to his room to talk to the chairman...sometimes he doesn’t come back down for like...two hours. This hasn’t affected how Dad’s treated me or anything, but I just hate seeing him like this. Around me, he’s the same loving, happy man that he’s always been, but when I’m not around, that mask falls off and he lets out all his inner emotions. I know he keeps trying to be strong for my sake, but like I said earlier...sometimes, I wish that he would let me know what was going on inside. Sometimes I wish he would talk to me about it. When I’m feeling upset, I talk to people and it makes me feel better. I’ve never been through what Dad is going through. I’ve never had one of my own Pokémon acting like this. The closest experience I had to it was with Flapple...but I barely knew Flapple when he was sick. If he would’ve died, as upset as I would’ve been...I didn’t know him. Dad’s had Arctozolt since he became a Gym Leader, I’m pretty sure. Even if he didn’t, he’s had him since before I was born. That’s a lot of time to get to know your Pokémon. That’s a lot of time to get to love your Pokémon. That’s longer than I’ve been on this planet. Sure, Dad’s not as close with Arctozolt as he is with Boltund, but that doesn’t mean that they don’t love each other. I don’t blame Dad for being like this...but I just can’t help but get upset. I hate seeing the man that I love so much acting like this.

Dad must know how I’m feeling. Even if he doesn’t always have the time to comfort me, I know that he cares. I’ve been going to the garden a lot more, doing more to tend to the flowers...and one day, when I got home, Dad told me that he had something for me in my room. When I went upstairs, I saw that Dad went and bought me the cage that I was looking at for when I eventually get my Minccino. I was initially excited, but then I felt horrible. The cage was expensive! Because Minccino and Cinccino like to climb and jump, they need pretty big cages. I offered to go halves with Dad, but he said that he felt like giving me a gift for having to deal with his attitude. I honestly have no idea what the heck he was talking about. Like I said, he never had an attitude with me. If there was anyone that he should’ve been giving a gift to, it’s the chairman. The days that Dad didn’t talk to him were just normal, happy days, and even the ones where he did were by no means unpleasant. I just went to Wyndon and headed to the garden when he went upstairs. That, along with my videos that I make, help me escape from the little feud going on between them.

“Sorry, Mads. Arctozolt woke me up in the middle of the night. I...I think he was having a seizure. I’m going to take him back down to Wyndon today,” Dad said. I think he was starting to give up. I think he was finally realizing that Arctozolt wasn’t getting any better...and probably won’t get any better. I wish I knew how to comfort him, but I just don’t. 

“I-I’m sorry to hear that, Dad. I fed the others for you. Y-You don’t have to make breakfast if you don’t feel like it. I understand that you should p-probably get to Wyndon…” I said.

“I can make something for you. I...I have to provide for you. I can’t let Arctozolt get in the way of me being your father,” Dad said. I gently grabbed his arm.

“He’s not getting in the way. He’s sick. I-If I were the one that was sick, you’d give up time with Arctozolt in order to take care of me. You have before. You still _do_ provide for me. You still _are_ my father. I c-can’t do a lot, but I think I can make breakfast on my own. Right now, you need to focus on the one that needs you most...and that’s Arctozolt,” I said gently. Dad smiled and kissed the top of my head.

“Maddie...thank you. You’re being such a good sport about this. I know it’s hard on you...but you haven’t complained once. You don’t know just how proud I am of you. When this is all over...how about we take a day to spend together? Does that sound nice?” Dad asked. My eyes lit up.

“That sounds great!” I replied. Dad pulled me into a hug.

“I’m looking forward to it. I’ll see ya later, Mads. Be sure to pick up your camera today! Love you!” Dad said as he got Boltund and Arctozolt in their balls and headed out. Through all this turmoil...at least I had something to get excited about. I love it when Dad and I get to spend the day together!

Shortly after Dad left, the Pokémon came back from their morning routine. Mezuma probably sensed that Dad was gone and dragged Zangoose and Mawile back with him. Hey, he had time to soak, so at least I wouldn’t have to give him another bath. Though, it appeared that the hunt wasn’t enough to fill Zangoose or Mawile’s bellies, as they made their way over to the bowls and started eating. Now...I had to make myself breakfast. I stuck with chocolate chip pancakes...the kind that you chuck in the microwave, of course. If I were to try and make homemade ones, that would end in complete and utter disaster. You saw what happened when I was at Kabu’s place. I can’t even use a freaking toaster oven without messing something up. Imagine me trying to use an _actual_ oven.

As I was eating breakfast, my phone started to ring. When I saw it was Sonia, a mix of confusion and panic filled me. Oh, good lord, was she trying to get me to go bra shopping again? I wasn’t ready to go through that kind of torture again. I mean, yeah, my bra _is_ kind of disintegrating, but that doesn’t mean that I need a new one yet! I don’t need Sonia to take me into one of those posh shops with snotty-looking clerks that remind me of Oleana, tell me that my breasts are big and saggy, make me feel horrible about myself, and shove me into a bunch of bras that make me feel like my entire upper half is going to pop off until we eventually find one that fits. I’m just saying that there’s a reason why I always wear baggy clothes around her. I just wasn’t ready. I couldn’t do it. Regardless, as I answered the phone, I tried to act as natural as I could.

“He-ey, Sonia!” I said, this weird, false enthusiastic tone in my voice. I don’t think she noticed, though.

“Good morning, Maddie! How are you?” Sonia asked. Oh, lord. She was going to ask me about my bra, wasn’t she?

“I-I-I’m doing just fine! My bra fits well, don’t worry!” I said, the enthusiastic tone in my voice quickly turning into a nervous one. “B-But anyway...how are you doing?”

“I’m doing just fine, dearie, thanks for asking. I just wanted to tell you that my gran’s ready for you and your Mawile to come down to the lab. Can you make it?” Sonia asked. Oh...I honestly kinda forgot about that test that Professor Magnolia wanted to do. I looked over at Mawile. He was just...chilling. Did I really want the professor to do all these tests on him? I mean, look what’s happened to Arctozolt. Mawile’s already been through so much. I don’t want him to be scared. I don’t want him to lose his trust in me.

“U-Uhh...yeah, I’ll be able to make it. Do you mind telling me what kind of test she has in mind? Is it going to hurt him? I-I just don’t want him getting all banged up again,” I said. I don’t think Sonia knew anything about Arctozolt, so I decided not to mention it. I don’t want to potentially spread false information. 

“Oh, honey, it won’t hurt him at all! I promise! He’ll be with you the whole time! You know my gran. If you ever feel uncomfortable, all you’d have to do is tell her and she’d let you stop. I assure you, Mawile will be just fine,” Sonia said. She seemed genuine.

“W-Well, all right, then. I have a few errands to run...but I’ll be there as soon as possible!”

“Great! I’ll see you later, Mads,” Sonia said, hanging up shortly after. I was nervous, to say the least. I mean, I believed Sonia. I didn’t think that Professor Magnolia would intentionally hurt Mawile, but I just didn’t know what type of “tests” she had in mind. It scared me. Though, that would be something that I would focus on a little later. Before I headed down to Wedgehurst and made my way to the lab, I was going to head down to the shop and pick up my new camera! After so many painful days of waiting, it was finally here! All I had to do was head to Motostoke and get it.

Though, I had an idea. It involved Dracozolt. I felt bad for the poor guy. In Arctozolt’s time of need...of course, Dad hasn’t been paying that much attention to him. I don’t think that Dad’s neglecting him or anything, but I think he’s getting a little sad. He hasn’t been outside in a while. It’s not good to keep such a large Pokémon inside for so long. I decided that I was going to take him with me. Not just take him with me...he was going to give me a ride there. I knew that he was capable of doing so. He’s a strong lad...especially his lower half. Because of the sheer size of it, he’d probably be able to support the...extra weight that I carry.

I went over to where Dad keeps his Poké Balls. Unfortunately, Dad keeps all of his Pokémon in standard balls, so I really didn’t have any hint as to whose ball was whose. When it’s your own Pokémon...I don’t know, Trainers just...know. Like, Flapple, Mezuma, and Mawile are all in standard balls, but because I’m their Trainer, when I pick a ball up, I can tell whose it is. Obviously, I can tell which ball is Zangoose’s because it’s a Safari Ball, but for the other three...I’ve just become accustomed to it, I guess. I’m sure that Dad can immediately tell which Pokémon should be in a specific ball the moment he picks it up, but...I struggled.

I tried to guess. I grabbed the ball that looked like it hadn’t been touched in a while, considering that Dad hadn’t really had Dracozolt in his ball for a while. Though, when I pressed the button, Softy went inside. Quickly apologizing to her, I let her right back out. Okay, one ball was out. I put it aside and grabbed another one. Nope, one of the Toxtricity. C’mon, Dad took Arctozolt and Boltund with him! There were only four balls! I had a twenty-five percent chance! I grabbed the third ball. Of course...the other Toxtricity went in. I don’t know why I expected anything else. Of course I would guess wrong three out of four times. Why _wouldn’t_ I guess wrong three out of four times? Good lord, I’m a wreck. I grabbed the final ball, but knowing my luck, Mezuma or someone would go in. Surprisingly, that didn’t happen. When I pressed the button, Dracozolt was finally returned to his ball. After getting Dracozolt ready, I got my own Pokémon settled in their own balls, put Softy in charge of the others, as Rufflet was far too weak to do so and I most certainly didn’t trust either of the Toxtricity with that much power, made sure that everything was locked up, and headed out the door. As soon as I got outside, I took Dracozolt’s ball and let him out. Luckily, because I had my own Pokémon rather than the rest of Dad’s, I could tell Dracozolt’s ball apart from theirs and got him out on the first try. Naturally, Dracozolt was a bit confused. We’d never really spent time together quite like this. I usually only spent time with him when I was feeding him or when Dad was around. We have some kind of relationship, though. I love him, and I think he loves me, but I think he’s also a little wary about showing his affection or getting too close because of how scared I was of him when I was little.

“Hey, bud,” I said, gently patting his head. “I know you’re feeling a bit down. You’re probably worried about your brother. You probably miss Dad. I-I miss him, too. I’m not your Trainer, I know, but I figured that I could at least try to fill the void, I guess. I need to head down to Motostoke to pick something up...and I figured that w-we could go there together. That’s only if you want to, though,” I said with a smile. Dracozolt seemed to be down for it, which made me pretty happy. Even though I wasn’t Dad, he was still willing to hang out with me. 

“Great. C-Can you...take me there?” I asked. Dracozolt let out a happy cry, leaning down so I could hop on. Now, Dracozolt isn’t necessarily a Pokémon that a lot of people ride, but because of their strong lower bodies, they’re able to do it. I quickly got on the large beast, straddling the area where his tail meets his body, right in between the first and second row of spikes. So he wouldn’t knock me off, I tightly grabbed onto the first row of spikes. I wasn’t afraid of grabbing them so tightly, as they’re hard and Dracozolt wouldn’t feel pain from it. Once I was settled, he let out another happy cry as I patted his head again. We were ready to go!

“Are you ready?” I asked. Dracozolt looked behind me and nodded. I nodded back...and with that, he took off! Dracozolt aren’t exactly the fastest of Pokémon when it comes to running, considering that their large feet compared to their small upper half makes them run in a somewhat clunky manner, but that was fine. I wasn’t really in that much of a hurry. Sure, Professor Magnolia was waiting for me down in Wedgehurst...but she had all day to do her experiments on Mawile. Besides, I was still a bit on the skeptical side. I wanted my camera!

Actually...speaking of that, you may be wondering why the heck I even _wanted_ to save up for an underwater camera. Well, this sounds absolutely ridiculous, but this thing is less of a camera and more of a drone...and it’s specially designed to not scare wild Pokémon away, so I feel as if I’ll be able to get some good shots of smaller, more timid ones. I know that there’s a lot of cheaper versions of it, but...this thing is so expensive because it takes AMAZING photos. I swear, the camera in that thing is just as good as the one I currently use for League work, if not even better. It hooks up to a phone or computer via a wireless connection, and you can either control it through that device, or through an incredibly precise joystick-like controller. Once you find a shot you like, you just push a button and it snaps the photo! There’s also like a billion other camera settings that I’ll have to fiddle with, but I was pretty dang excited! Dad even gave me his old laptop that he used to use for gaming before he saved up for a newer model, so I was set! Not only that, but since the old laptop is pretty powerful and decently modern, I could finally edit photos and videos while downstairs. I mean, nothing beats my stationary PC that I have in my room, but if I want to hang out with Dad or any potential company instead of staying all cooped up in my room and editing my stuff like a little hermit, I could happily use that laptop to do so. Seriously, Dad’s been being way too kind to me recently. I know that he feels bad about not being there as much as he’d like to, but...first he buys me an expensive cage for a Pokémon that I still won’t be getting for a while, then he gives me an expensive laptop that he could’ve easily sold to make some of that money back. Money’s never really been a problem for Dad ever since he became a Gym Leader, but still, I just feel so bad that he throws away so much on someone as useless as me. I just hoped that everything was okay with Arctozolt. I figured that he’d be in Wyndon by now.

Everything going on with Arctozolt is another incentive for me to go down to Unova and join that nursing program. I want to help more Trainers like Dad...help more Pokémon like Arctozolt. I just don’t know. Being a professional photographer was my dream and all...but in this world, most people don’t get to live their dreams out. The truth is...I just don’t make enough money. The chairman’s bonuses that he adds to my paycheck are certainly nice and all, but still, they’re not really enough for me to live off of. People like Leon, people like the Gym Leaders...they’re living their dreams, but they’re also making six freaking figures in the process. Right now, I’m dependent on Dad. I’m only sixteen. I really don’t have any necessities that I need to buy. If I did, I wouldn’t be spending this much on a camera. I mean, money isn’t much of an incentive to me. I don’t really want to be rich. I just want to make enough money to afford my necessities...and some luxuries. The chairman seems to have no desire to raise my pay. After all, to him, this job is just experimental. I don’t even know how long it’ll last. I can’t put all my eggs in one basket. To most people, photography is just a hobby. Why should I of all people get to have it as a job? I’m fairly certain that there’s plenty of Galarian photographers out there who are much more deserving of the title of League Photographer than I am. If for some reason, the chairman would lose his position, if he were to somehow step down or do something so horrible that the League made the unanimous decision to fire him, I’m fairly certain that whoever the League chose as their next chairman would immediately fire me and give the title to someone more deserving. This is why I want to broaden my horizons and look into other options. If I were a nurse...I’d have less time to do my photography, which I think would make me a less happy person, but I’d be making decent money and I’d be able to help Pokémon and Trainers like Arctozolt and Dad. I just need to decide if I’m willing to leave everyone I love in order to take part in this program. After the amazing time I had with Leon on the first of the month, could I really just ditch him like that? Even if we’re not in a relationship, we’re such good friends. I think incredibly highly of him, and I feel as if he thinks highly of me, too. It’s all so complicated.

Though, I did have to admit, riding on Dracozolt felt pretty nice. It was a lot different than riding on Arcanine. Arcanine’s more graceful, it feels like he’s gliding more than running. He’s very fast, but honestly, from the rider’s perspective, it feels more like flying than running. Dracozolt, on the other hand, isn’t graceful. A lot of people, especially those used to riding on graceful Pokémon like Arcanine, probably wouldn’t like it very much, but I do feel as if a lot of others would quite like it. I know I did. Dracozolt’s very...bouncy. That’s really all I can explain it as. It almost feels like a gentle version of one of those mechanical Tauros that people like to ride...well, that’s what my imagination comes up with, at least. I’d never be able to ride a mechanical Tauros. I wouldn’t have a chance. I’d just fly right off. At least with Dracozolt, while I did bounce a bit, I never felt as if I was going to fall off. Sometimes, when it got a bit bumpy, he held his tail up and let me rest my back on it. It’s obvious that if I did slip and fall, he’d most likely end up catching me. That made me feel a lot better about riding on him...and that made the ride itself incredibly enjoyable.

Not much happened on the ride from Circhester to Motostoke. We stopped in Hammerlocke, where, of course, Raihan was outside. I still don’t understand how that man’s house gets so dirty when he’s literally never home. Though, there was no time for chatting. All I could do was wave to him as Dracozolt zipped by, heading to the Wild Area. While Dracozolt doesn’t know the Wild Area’s layout as much as my Pokémon do, he at least knows the way from the Hammerlocke gate to the Motostoke gate, so I wasn’t worried about him getting lost. Even if we did get lost, I know the entire Wild Area like the back of my hand, so there would be no issues whatsoever.

As we passed Hammerlocke Hills, I tried to look for Bella. I saw plenty of standard Pumpkaboo, but I just didn’t see that gorgeous purple and black. As much of a hider as she is, it still worried me. She’s such an elusive shiny. I still haven’t seen any photos of her on the app, but ever since Arctozolt’s gotten sick, I’ve been spending less and less time with her. I’ve just been so focused on the tension going on between Dad and the chairman, so focused on Arctozolt...I haven’t forgotten about her or anything, but I’ve been going to the Wild Area in general a lot less. After everything with Mawile was over, I’d have to stop and check to make sure that she was still hanging in there. I can’t let anything going on distract me from my love for Bella. I said that I’d never let it get to the point where she loses her trust in me. I hold myself up to those high standards. Yes, a lot has been going on in my life, but I still need to make time for the important things. Bella is certainly one of the important things. Unfortunately, I just didn’t see her as Dracozolt zipped by. That doesn’t mean that she wasn’t there. I just had to try and find her. Even if she sensed me, she was probably afraid of Dracozolt. The only reason that she’s probably not afraid of Mezuma is because she always smells him on me and knows that he’s not a threat. Because Dracozolt and I aren’t around each other a lot, she didn’t have that scent to reassure her. Hey, I can’t blame her. Scents comfort me, too. The jacket that I wear almost every day used to be Dad’s before he got his fancy airbrushed one. Despite the fact that I wear it so much, it still smells like Dad. Sometimes, if I get really upset and can’t seem to calm down, I just lift my arm up to my face and give it a small sniff. Dad’s scent usually always comforts me, even if it’s just a little. This is something that I’m...not exactly proud to admit, but I have one of Leon’s old shirts in my house. Hop traded it to me for one of Dad’s rare League Cards. Yeah, like I said, I’m not exactly proud of the fact that I have it, but sometimes, if I’m _really_ feeling down, I grab the body pillow that it’s attached to and just...cuddle it. Leon’s scent is just as comforting as Dad’s in my opinion...but that’s probably just me. Uhh...anyway, Dracozolt made his way from the Hammerlocke gate to the Motostoke gate. Yep.

Once we arrived in Motostoke, Dracozolt once again leaned down and I hopped off of him. The shop wasn’t very far from the gate...it was actually close to that diner that I ran to when I was house-sitting for Kabu. They were definitely expecting me. When the guy called me to tell me that the camera was ready, I almost lost it on him because of how excited I was. Call it nerdy all you’d like. I know I get excited over things that a lot of people wouldn’t even bat an eyelash at. We’re all different. My love for cameras is just one of those things that makes me different from other people.

Putting Dracozolt back in his ball so he wouldn’t end up tearing a massive hole in the small shop’s wall, I triumphantly entered the establishment. There it was...waiting for me! It was just sitting in a plain cardboard box, but I was fine with that. I’m not someone that needs fancy printing. Just a waste of materials in my opinion. The box had my name written on it. My heart was pounding from the sheer excitement.

“Hey, Maddie!” The clerk said, looking at the box. “Sorry about the delay. We had a few internal issues over at the warehouse. Wouldja mind opening it up to make sure it didn’t get damaged?”

I agreed, gently peeling off the pieces of tape that held the box shut. Upon opening the box, I saw that everything was neatly packed, snug in its styrofoam. Still, I took everything out to make sure that nothing got damaged. Luckily for me, it was in perfect condition! I got it put back in its box, the clerk told me that it was all mine, I put my new treasure in my bag, and left the shop a very, _very_ happy customer...but that’s a common thing. That shop is where I buy all my stuff for my cameras. It’s small businesses like that and Scott’s shop that I enjoy supporting. I like supporting individual Galarians rather than supporting large corporations...which is strange, coming from someone who not only works for the Pokémon League themself, but also has a majority of their friends and family, including their own father, working for it.

Now, this left just one thing for me to do: I had to go and see what Professor Magnolia wanted me to do with Mawile. It would just be a waste of time for me to go back to Circhester and drop the camera off, and considering how tightly and how well it was packaged, I knew that it would be just fine sitting in my bag. I wanted to keep Dracozolt around, too. I figured that having him get out of the house would be beneficial for him, so there was really no need for me to go back home. I just decided to head to Motostoke Station and take the train to Wedgehurst. I also took Mawile out of his Poké Ball and held him as I walked. I still couldn’t shake off the anxiety. I just didn’t know what the professor had planned for him. He could tell that something was wrong. He cuddled into me, as if he was trying to tell me that everything was okay. We haven’t known each other for that long, but we’ve bonded so much already. Pokémon are truly incredible creatures. They can tell what we humans are feeling just through our body language...sometimes through our auras alone. My life without them would be horrible, that’s for sure.

Though, as I sat on the train and headed to Wedgehurst, Mawile in my arms, a different sense of dread washed over me. Yes, I was still worried about what the professor would be doing to Mawile, but a...lesser concern of mine was starting to hit me. I’d have to be dealing with Sonia. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I do like Sonia, but over the years, our relationship...our friendship...it’s kinda strained. Like, it hasn’t strained like Dad and Chairman Rose’s has, but it isn’t as strong as it was when we were kids. I know I always talk about Leon and Raihan and how close I was to them, but I was decently close to Sonia, too...just not as close as I was with the boys. But, as we grew up, things started to change. Up until I cut my hair and started gaining all that weight, I considered Sonia and I equals when it came to beauty. Sonia was getting prettier and prettier as we grew up, but so was I. It didn’t bother me. But...after I started to get uglier...she kept getting prettier. I mean, now, I’m nothing compared to her. She’s attractive. She’s petite. She actually has a decent sense of fashion and doesn’t wear mom jeans from 1995. She’s the woman that men want. If you would put a bunch of guys in a room, put Sonia on one side, and put me on the other, I assure you that pretty much all the guys would flock straight to Sonia. It’s not her fault. She’s just obviously more attractive than I am. She’s smarter. She doesn’t have crippling anxiety. She’s not completely and utterly worthless. She’s just a more desirable person overall. I know it’s not her fault, but sometimes I act like it is...and it makes me not want to be around her.

Though, I could care less about the other guys. There’s one that I worry about...Leon. Lee and Sonia are pretty close. They always have been. I mean, if there’s a woman that Lee’s going to go for, he’d obviously go for Sonia. Why would he choose someone like me over her? She’s better than me in pretty much every way imaginable. If he were to reject someone like her to go out with someone like me, that would be stupid of him. It just would. I have a feeling that those two are going to get together soon. That’s just another incentive for me to leave and go to Unova. I can’t stand seeing him with anyone else, especially someone that I’m decently close to. I know, this sounds pretty immature, and it is. If it weren’t me, I’d say that there were plenty of other fish in the sea, and that I just needed to find the right person...but it’s _me._ I’m a disappointment to everyone around me. Dad just can’t see it because I’m his daughter. If he were to sit down and really think about it, he’d realize it. Look at what happened with Piers! We literally had to agree that our relationship was a fluke and never happened in the first place! I disappointed Piers, who...honestly has low standards. If I would’ve never gotten ugly, I bet he would’ve wanted to get back together with me...but he didn’t. He said that it never happened. I’m just hopeless. A waste of space. I should just start packing my bags right now. In Unova, I’d be able to become a Pokémon nurse and have some kind of worth.

I hate to admit that my relationship with Sonia is deteriorating over a man, but it is...and she doesn’t even realize it. I keep all my feelings pent up. She doesn’t know how much I’m hurting. She doesn’t know how inferior I feel compared to her. She knows about my burning love for Leon, but she doesn’t know that this burning love is making me think less of _her._ She just thinks that I get a little cranky over bra shopping. I feel horrible. I want to say something, but I don’t want her to laugh at me. What if she and Leon are already together and they’re just keeping it a secret? If I told her, she’d ridicule me for the rest of my life. Lee would cut off all communication with me. He wouldn’t invite me to their wedding...not like I’d go anyway. I couldn’t stand seeing the man of my dreams marry someone so close to me. It’s going to happen. I know it is. I was almost crying just _thinking_ about it. They’re gonna have to tell their kids about Maddie Castellana, the girl who was literally obsessed with their dad to the point where she ran off to Unova, changed her name, and became a nurse because she couldn’t stand seeing him in a happy relationship with their mum. I’m going to become an old, bitter spinster. I might as well start accepting it at this point.

Anyway...as I sat and tried to hold in my angry tears, the train arrived in Wedgehurst. The dread started to fill me even more. What if she and Lee were in the lab making out or something? Well, I doubt they’d do it in front of Professor Magnolia, but they could always be in a back room or something. Dang it, I had to shake the thoughts about Leon off! He was probably at home. In Wyndon. Far away from Wedgehurst. Or, knowing my luck, he was visiting his folks down in Postwick and would just so happen to stop and see his smart, attractive friend and see that his hot mess of a friend was also there. There I go again. Leon just...possesses a part of my subconscious. Maybe I _am_ getting obsessive…

Tightly clutching Mawile, though not to the point where I’d hurt him or anything, I made my way from the station to the lab, which honestly wasn’t very far of a walk. As I got closer and closer, the dread started to fill me more and more. This was the same level of dread that I felt when I knew I’d have to be trying on bras in a few minutes. Well, luckily, I was wearing a pretty baggy shirt and made sure to zip my jacket past my chest beforehand, so even though my bra _is_ falling to bits, Sonia will never know. I’m not very smart, but I know how to get out of bra shopping.

Once I got to the lab, with a trembling hand, I grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened it, walking inside. Now, despite how much dread and nervousness I was feeling, I must say, Professor Magnolia really knows how to keep this place homely. She has some kind of oil diffuser and put some kind of cinnamon-scented essential oil, which made the whole lab smell very nice and gave it a calming feel. It’s well-kept and clean. It’s able to calm anyone, even someone as jittery as myself, down. Though, there was no sight of Sonia or Professor Magnolia, which confused me. As I was going to start looking for them, I heard some high-pitched barking, along with…

“Yamper!” I cried excitedly as Sonia’s little dog rushed towards me. I put Mawile down, letting the little guy jump into my arms as he started to excitedly lick my face, his little tail wagging a million miles an hour. Sonia’s Yamper is one of the joys of my life. All Yamper are the joys of my life. Leon told me that a family of Pokémon rescuers opened up a little care facility for Yamper near his house. I’m telling you, Wyndon has everything. I don’t think they hire, as it’s family-run, but I’d absolutely love to volunteer there someday. Maybe I will. Now that I have my camera, I’m not aching for money as much as I was, so I’d definitely be willing to do some more volunteer jobs compared to paid ones. My paychecks should be enough to afford most of my supplies I need for my Minccino, and in order to afford the Pokémon itself, I’ll do a couple of paid jobs. 

As I sat and gave Yamper the love and affection he deserves, Sonia and the professor came out of one of the backrooms. Good, no Leon. Sonia’s lip gloss didn’t seem to be smudged, either. Good, good. Both women couldn’t help but chuckle as they saw me cuddling with the dog. I’ve always preferred Yamper over Boltund, but that could just be because Dad’s Boltund is...kinda dumb. Strong, but dumb. Dad loves him to bits, though. That’s all that matters. 

“Hello, Maddie! I’m glad you could make it, dear,” the professor said with a smile. “My, my! Your Mawile looks like he’s doing well. You’ve obviously gotten along very well.”

“You think so, Professor?” I asked, a small blush spreading across my face as Yamper finally bounded over to his food bowl to get a little snack. I looked over at Mawile, who was all smiles. I hoped that his smile would stay...I hoped that these experiments that the professor had in mind wouldn’t be too harsh on him.

“Yes, dearie, the little lad loves you! I can tell just by the look on his face. It’s important that Pokémon and their Trainers have a mutual, strong bond. If one isn’t very fond of the other...or if they aren’t very fond of each other, how are they expected to work together? Being forced to tolerate the other makes their bond weaken, not strengthen. I’ve seen it many times in my long time on this planet. If a strong bond is not established from the beginning...then the two are better off separate. Maddie, dear, you have nothing to worry about! All of your Pokémon seem to be incredibly fond of you,” Professor Magnolia replied, Sonia nodding a bit.

“It’s true, Mads. Your bond with your Urshifu is unlike anything Gran and I have ever seen. Urshifu are known to be pretty independent Pokémon who tend to stay away from humans unless they’re born in captivity. As far as we can tell, yours wasn’t...but he still chose to stay with a human rather than trying to return to the mountains. He must have seen something different...something that made you stand out from the rest,” Sonia said with a smile. Darn it, even her _voice_ is nicer than mine! Hers just...flows. Mine cracks like I’m a boy going through puberty. Though, she said that there was something different about me. I couldn’t tell if she was complimenting me or throwing some casual shade. I could believe either one, honestly.

“He p-probably just didn’t want to go back to the Isle of Armor…” I mumbled, not wanting to believe that Mezuma actually chose to stay with me because he actually loved me. I’m still convinced that I’m unlovable.

“Don’t be so down on yourself, honey. You’re a very, very talented young girl. You have a lot of inner strength that you don’t know about. I’ve seen it for myself. I saw it when Nessa and I took you around Wyndon. You just need a little bit of confidence in order to let that strength shine through! That’s why Lee’s taken special interest in you-” Sonia said before quickly stopping herself. Hang on. Press pause. Stop rolling. WHAT?! _Special interest?_ Good lord, he thinks I’m dumb. He doesn’t think I can make it on my own. I knew it. That’s why he’s so nice to me. He thinks I’m...special. He’s never gonna want to date me now. He thinks I’m crazy. At least I’m hearing this from Sonia rather than Lee himself.

“Lee _what?”_ I asked, my eyes widening.

“Don’t worry about it, honey. Lee just thinks that you’re a very compassionate and hardworking person. He believes that through working hard and showing compassion to others, you’ll be able to let your inner strength shine through. You know that he wants everyone to find their strength. That’s just his philosophy. Really, Mads, just forget I said anything…” Sonia replied, still remaining her composure. Great. She talks to Lee about me behind my back. You know how much I hate that! Lee probably talks about how stupid he thinks I am and that he thinks I’ll never make it on my own...but at least he thinks I’m compassionate. Maybe that’s true. I don’t know.

“Anyway, dearie,” Professor Magnolia said, preventing me from having a breakdown and taking out all my frustration on poor Sonia, “I’m very excited to have you and your Mawile here! I’ve been working with a colleague of mine, dear Professor Sycamore down in Kalos, and after telling him about you, we’ve decided that you and your little Mawile seem like the perfect candidates for this little test we’ve come up with. You see, Maddie, Sonia and I primarily research the Dynamax phenomenon found here in Galar...and _only_ in Galar. However, Professor Sycamore has been telling me about another phenomenon that I believe may somehow be related to Dynamax: Mega Evolution. Have you heard about it?”

I immediately thought she’d gone off her rocker. I gave her a look of utter confusion. Mega Evolution? She must be thinking of the wrong Pokémon. Mawile can’t even evolve. None of my Pokémon can evolve, actually. Though, she seemed pretty confident in herself. She couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at my response.

“The look on your face tells me that you haven’t, dear,” Professor Magnolia said, explaining it to me. I don’t know, I kind of zoned out once she started using bigger words, but it’s apparently this thing down in Kalos and a few other regions where two stones have a reaction to each other and a Pokémon temporarily “evolves” into a new form and is supposed to get stronger, kind of like Gigantamax...but unlike Gigantamax, the Pokémon doesn’t grow to gargantuan sizes...so that’s good. 

“Gran is hoping that you’ll let us take you and your Mawile into the Wild Area and see if we can get your Mawile to Mega Evolve using the Dynamax energy from the dens, Mads! Professor Sycamore sent the stones over and Gran and I worked with them. If this works, more Trainers could potentially get access to Mega Evolution...and it could even be added to the Gym Challenge. Though, we had Leon talk to Chairman Rose about it and he seems to be a bit skeptical. He says that since Dynamax is a phenomenon native to Galar and not found anywhere else in the world, it should be displayed in Galar’s Gym Challenge and let the regions that Mega Evolution is native to show it off in their own challenges,” Sonia said. I understood that, I guess. After all, the chairman _is_ a very patriotic person...maybe a bit too patriotic, if you ask me. There’s a difference between loving something and being obsessed with it. I think the chairman may be...kind of obsessed with the Galar region. Though, I don’t feel like I should be judging him because of my...ahem...feelings for Leon. I’m sure that someone could tell me that I’m obsessed with Lee like the chairman is obsessed with Galar, so I’m just going to shut my big mouth.

“We were originally going to have Leon come and let us test the stones on his Charizard, as Charizard has not one, but two potential Mega Evolutions! Though, once we saw you come in with your Mawile, Sonia and I both realized that perhaps Mawile would be less dangerous of a Pokémon to try this on,” Professor Magnolia said. Mawile gave her this look and tried to show off how strong he was.

“Oh, I wasn’t trying to be rude, dear!” Professor Magnolia laughed, gently petting Mawile’s head. “All I was saying is that you’re much nicer than a big, mean Pokémon like Charizard! You’re much more civilized! I know that if something goes wrong, you’ll handle it much better than that brute would!” At the professor’s praise, whether or not it was genuine, Mawile had this burst of confidence, putting his little hands on his hips and let out a happy cry before turning to me and giving me a huge smile. It was obvious that Mawile was willing to try out the professor’s little tests...but was I?

“We were still going to have Leon come and help supervise, but he said that he couldn’t. He said that he has some kind of personal meeting with the chairman. Have you two done anything together lately, Mads?” Sonia asked. My face flushed.

“Wh-Why do you ask?” I said rather defensively.

“Well...he told me not to tell you about it...but he said that the meeting was about _you._ When the chairman called him, he didn’t seem too happy,” Sonia replied. My face flushed again. It had to have been when we were at the park after the photoshoot. We really should’ve gone somewhere more private rather than a public freaking location. When a guy and a girl are alone together, it always leads to rumors...especially when one of them happens to be a major celebrity like Lee is. Someone probably saw us while we were sitting on the bench together, snapped a photo, posted it on the Internet with a caption that probably said something like “OMG the Champ is dating that stupid, ugly League Photographer! What the heck is someone like him doing with someone like her?” Then, that picture blew up on the Internet, people started to think that Lee and I are actually dating, and somehow, that rumor got to the chairman. Since he seems to be against me and Lee being together with every fiber of his being, he probably got mad. Since he was most likely afraid of calling me because of how freaking upset Dad is with him, he decided to call Leon instead. At least...that’s what I thought was going on. I know I have trouble replying to Leon’s texts sometimes because of how nervous I get, but...I had to talk to him.

“W-Well...I’ll get that sorted out with him later, o-okay? I think Mawile’s ready to Mega Evolve,” I said, faking a smile through the anxiety. Mawile was tugging on my pant leg, trying to get out the door.

“Thanks for being a good sport about it, Mads,” Sonia said with a smile. “Now, before we head down to the Wild Area...let me see your watch.”

I immediately got defensive and asked her why. My watch...is honestly one of my guilty pleasures. Of course, it’s from the 80s, so it features a geometric pattern and bold, neon colors. It’s tacky, but I love it. Of course, Raihan likes to pick on me about it, but he says that he’s just kidding. I hope he is. But...it’s not just Raihan. A lot of my friends tease me and say that I should sell it and buy a watch that actually looks decent. I know people think it’s ugly, but I love it. So, when Sonia asked me to hand it to her, I was obviously a bit skeptical.

“I’m going to give it back, Mads. We need to get the Key Stone embedded in it. I’m not going to permanently embed it, though. If it doesn’t work, I’m sure that you don’t want it stuck in your watch for all eternity. Besides...even if it does work, the chairman said that he doesn’t want you using Mega Mawile in public. He said that you’re certainly allowed to have him Mega Evolved around the house, though,” Sonia said as I reluctantly took my watch off and gave it to her.

While Sonia worked on getting the Key Stone embedded in my watch, Professor Magnolia asked me to put Mawile down on a table. After I finally got him to stop tugging at my leg, I picked him up and put him in front of her. Smiling, the professor pulled out something that looked like a collar, putting it not around his neck, but around the area where his back jaw connects to the top of his head. The band obviously looked like it was handmade. It looked like Professor Magnolia crocheted it herself. She also took into mind that Mawile’s male, so the band wasn’t overly feminine. Mawile seemed to take a liking to it.

“There we go, Mads. You’re all set. Now, I say the three of us head to the Wild Area and get this test started,” Sonia said with a smile. With that, I picked Mawile up, and Sonia, Yamper, Professor Magnolia, Mawile, and I all headed to the Wild Area. The dens radiate quite a lot of Dynamax energy, and though we humans can’t feel it, the Pokémon can. There’s also special devices that can pick up the energy as well. The professor was probably hoping that the Dynamax energy would somehow connect to the stones and cause Mawile to Mega Evolve. I don’t know how it all works. Mawile seemed to want to do it, though, and I wanted to do what made him happy. The whole way to the Wild Area, he excitedly fiddled with his band and checked out the stone that was attached to it. He seemed to be happy.

We arrived at Wild Area Station rather quickly. Yamper excitedly ran around, Professor Magnolia got a clipboard ready, and just in case I saw a Pokémon that I wanted to get a photo of, I pulled my camera out. Not the new one, my standard one. Sonia and the professor then led me to an active den. It was actually the den that Mawile presumably lived in before he made his way to the backwoods and got beaten up.

“Well, dearie, I think this is the perfect spot to test it out. Now, according to what Professor Sycamore said, your mindset is just as important as your actions. You must hold your Key Stone high, but you must hold it up with pride. You must put all your trust in your Pokémon. You have to be confident in his abilities. In the same way, Mawile must do the same with you. If the bond between the Pokémon and Trainer is absolute, then, and only then, will the Pokémon Mega Evolve. Though, if it doesn’t work, don’t take it personally. Even if you and Mawile _are_ bonding quite well, the Dynamax energy here in Galar just might not be able to mimic the energy found in regions where Mega Evolution is used. I know that you and your Mawile love each other. I can just tell by your body language,” Professor Magnolia explained. I started to grow nervous, but Mawile looked incredibly excited. The little lad was jumping up and down! Maybe he knew more about this than we did…

“Y-You need confidence to make a Pokémon Mega Evolve? Maybe you should’ve waited until Lee got back from that meeting…” I mumbled. Both Sonia and Professor Magnolia reassured me. Once our final preparations were made, the two stayed an appropriate distance away while Mawile and I stood a bit closer to the den. Mawile clutched the stone on his band. He was ready.

“Now, Maddie, lift your arm up! Think of the bond you have with your Mawile!” Professor Magnolia said. I didn’t know how hard you needed to do anything, so I just gently raised my arm and thought about waking up and seeing Mawile every morning. Surprisingly...there was a reaction. For a brief moment, light shone from Mawile’s stone, but it quickly faded. Professor Magnolia quickly jotted something down.

“Good, Mads, good! It’s working! Try acting with a little more emotion! Raise the stone higher!” Sonia said. Mawile seemed to feel a burst of energy. He turned around and smiled at me.

I tried again. This time, I raised my arm up higher and a bit faster. I thought of when I tried to drop Mawile off, tried to release him in this very spot, but he refused to go. Rather than going back to his home and living with his own kind, he wanted to stay with me, an unsuspecting human. Once again, there was a reaction. The light radiated from the stone yet again, this time for longer. Mawile seemed to be encapsulated in some kind of ball of energy, but it quickly faded out once again. It was definitely working, though. The professor jotted something else down.

“You’re getting closer! You really have to feel it, Mads! Don’t be afraid! Give it everything you have!” Sonia cried excitedly. Mawile, feeling another burst of energy, looked at me and jumped into my arms, giving me a bit of a cuddle before jumping back down. We were almost there. We just had to give it one last push.

I thought of the day that Dad and I found Mawile. I thought of when Dad brought him in, all bloodied and mangled. I remembered believing that he was going to die. I remembered going to Wyndon with Melony to visit him. I remembered going to the hospital and visiting him every single day. I remembered everything that led up to me catching him. As I did so, I was feeling kind of cheeky, so I decided to strike Leon’s signature pose, holding the stone up as I did so. I was almost tearing up as I did so...but apparently, this was finally enough to get Mawile to Mega Evolve. The light was the brightest that it had ever been. The ball of energy encapsulated Mawile again, but this time, it didn’t fade out. It stayed. After he was enveloped in the energy for a while, the ball shattered...and Mawile emerged. He looked completely different. He was much taller. He now had magenta accents on his body and arms. The “hairs” on the front of his head were longer...and, most frighteningly, instead of one back jaw that some say resembles a ponytail...he had two that resembled pigtails. They were even bigger and even scarier than regular Mawile’s jaw. I saw that his left jaw had the missing tooth, so I could immediately tell that that was his original jaw. Despite everything, it was still my Mawile. I was both terrified and excited, but at the minute, I couldn’t focus on Mawile.

“SONIA!” I cried, running towards her. When I posed, she took a freaking picture! She has a picture of me doing the Leon pose!

“What? It’s cute! Lee said that he wants photos, Mads. You wouldn’t turn him down, would you?” Sonia asked. My face grew red. She couldn’t send _other_ photos? She had to send _that_ one?

“How about you s-send him some of Mawile?” I said, trying to keep my cool as I walked over to my Pokémon. This form...it was completely unlike anything I’d ever seen before. He looked absolutely thrilled. As I knelt down to get a closer look at him, he ran towards me and gave me a massive hug. Even though Mawile likes being around my other Pokémon, especially Mezuma and Zangoose, he always feels like the runt of the litter. He’s a lot smaller than Mezuma or Zangoose. Because of his past, they always seem to baby him. I think he wishes that he could prove his strength to them...but truth be told, both of them could absolutely destroy him in battle. Mezuma could do it because he’s, y’know, a freaking Legendary Pokémon, but Zangoose is just a much older and more experienced Pokémon in general. I’m not quite sure how people can tell the age of Pokémon, but from what nurses have told me, he’s the oldest on my team. Mezuma is the second oldest, Flapple is third, and Mawile is my youngest member. The nurse says that he’s most likely less than a year old. That’s just...surprising to me for some reason.

“Are you all right?” I asked, gently rubbing Mawile’s back. “Y-You know I like you just as you are, right? Mezuma and Zangoose like you, too. You d-don’t have to be like this to impress us,” I said sternly, but kindly. I felt him hug me even tighter. While the new form was definitely interesting...I didn’t want Mawile to feel like he had to be Mega Evolved to be a part of the team. Besides, the chairman specifically said that I wasn’t allowed to use this form when I was in public. I’m not just going to...leave Mawile at home just so he can stay Mega Evolved. Though, spoiler alert, this whole experiment ends up failing, so I didn’t have to worry about that.

At the professor’s request, I let the rest of the team, including Dracozolt, out of their balls to see how they would react to the Mega Evolved Pokémon. Really, there didn’t seem to be any type of problem. Of course, Mezuma was a bit on the cautious side, but he always is when there’s something new. Once he recognized Mawile’s scent, I could tell that he felt better. He became a lot more trusting, but it was obvious that he was confused. I could tell that he didn’t like it...his emotions seemed similar to mine. While I didn’t necessarily dislike this new, Mega Evolved form, it’s just not my Mawile. Mawile hates being babied by his teammates, but he _loves_ it when I baby him. He likes it when I carry him around and cuddle him. But with this new form...with the extra height and weight, I can’t carry him. He’s just too heavy. It’s obvious that he wants to cuddle, but he’s afraid to because of the added jaw, which he doesn’t quite know how to control. I’m sure Mega Evolution would be excellent for many Trainers, but for me...it just wasn’t working out. As someone who keeps their Pokémon for companionship rather than battling...there’s just no practical use for Mega Evolution. I wasn’t really feeling it, and as for Mawile...the initial excitement had worn off and he was realizing that with this new form, he couldn’t be as affectionate as he likes to be. He couldn’t be my baby. Professor Magnolia really should’ve tested it out with Leon and his Charizard. But, no. He’s apparently in a meeting with the chairman about ME.

Like I said, this little experiment ended up failing. After getting Mega Mawile and the rest of the team as used to each other as they could get, we were going to take a walk around the Wild Area to see if different levels of Dynamax energy messed with the form change...like, basically, we wanted to see if lower levels of Dynamax energy would cause Mawile to partially revert back to his normal form and create some kind of normal-Mega hybrid Mawile monstrosity. But...the thing is, as soon as Mawile got too far from the den, the Mega Evolution just...wore off. There was a flash of light, and when it faded, he was back to his normal form. We tried everything to get him to change back, even to the point where he was standing right on top of the den, but nothing worked. I thought about the same exact things I thought about when I first Mega Evolved him. I lifted the stone as high as I possibly could. Most times it just didn’t work, but there were a few times where a small light radiated from the stone, but quickly fizzled out. Professor Magnolia is a very understanding woman. She just declared that the Dynamax energy is unable to replicate the energy found in other regions. She said that this whole experiment was just something that she wanted to perform in order to try and understand Dynamax energy even further.

“Well, if we’ve learned one thing from this little experiment, it’s that Dynamax energy is most certainly a very peculiar thing. Maybe this _is_ something only found in Galar. Maddie, dear, even though our tests were a bit briefer than expected, both you and your Mawile were a great help. I think it’s safe to say that our Dynamax energy is just too finicky to ensure a safe Mega Evolution. As we’ve learned here, most of the time, it just doesn’t work,” Professor Magnolia said with a smile, writing something on her clipboard as she said so. At least she was in high spirits. If that were me, I would’ve been bitter about it.

“Yeah, Mads, Gran and I really appreciate you taking time out of your day to do this. This is for Mawile,” Sonia said, kneeling down and giving him a few treats, which he eagerly gobbled up, “and this is for you,” she said, handing me some money. As I always do when it’s “jobs” like these, I tried to reject it, but she insisted that I take it. Well, that just made me feel bad for being so bitter about her behind her back. I just have trouble. I want to like her, I really do, but that one Leon-crazy part of my brain flashes these images of them dating, them getting married, them actually settling down and starting a family, in my head. I...I just want Lee to be happy, okay? If he ends up with Sonia, or anyone else, for that matter, so be it. I’ll be sad and bitter, but he’ll be happy. That’s all that matters. If he doesn’t love me, he doesn’t love me. I just like to think that he _does_ love me.

Anyway, Sonia and Professor Magnolia wrapped up the experiment. It was agreed that I should just give back the stones, as there was really no practical use for them with the Dynamax energy being unable to support Mega Evolution. Though, the professor gave Mawile the band as a gift and simply took the stone off, which made him quite happy. With that, they wished me good luck and were on their way.

“Mawile, don’t worry about that. I-I know this sounds cheesy and I know I already said this, but you’re perfect just the way you are. I p-promise you, we all love you. Just because you can’t Mega Evolve doesn’t make you any less of a Pokémon. We’re all made for different reasons. You just weren’t made to Mega Evolve,” I said gently, holding Mawile close to me. He didn’t seem down or anything, I just wanted to reassure him. Mawile’s a fighter, but he wasn’t meant to Mega Evolve. I have a feeling that he was meant to be with me, with my team. He was meant to be training with Mezuma and Zangoose rather than fighting actual battles for his Trainer. He...he was meant to be my baby. He’s brought me so much joy. All of my Pokémon have. But...all of my Pokémon seemed to agree with me. It was obvious that they all care for each other. That’s the thing about having Pokémon. When you bring teams together, species that would never interact in the wild come together and form bonds. Seriously, where on earth would you see an Urshifu, a Flapple, a Zangoose, and a Mawile, and, in this case, a Dracozolt interacting like this? It’s just incredible. That’s all I can say. It’s incredible.

“Say, how about we go and find some Pokémon?” I asked. Mawile excitedly ran into my arms, wanting me to carry him. I still needed to get two of the three photos for September’s task. I was hoping to get them both today, as I wanted to wait until October or even November to get a photo using my new camera. I’m not ready to take professional-quality photos with it, that’s for sure. I still need to get used to how it controls, how it takes the pictures...all that stuff. Until I could get used to it, I’d just be using my handy dandy standard camera. That didn’t bother me, though. I still love the camera I have. I love all my cameras. I’m just nerdy like that. Besides, I just wanted an excuse to walk around the Wild Area. I wanted to see Bella.

Like I said, I needed to get two photos. The first one I actually took when I was at home. A male Sneasel, which has a longer feather on top of its head than a female, happened to wander into the city. Not wanting to miss out on an opportunity to get a third of my task done, I quickly set out to get a photo of him, despite being deathly afraid of Dark-Types. I don’t know, Sneasel’s just...kinda cute. The photo I got was pretty good...but when I offered him some treats as a thank-you, he bit me. I’m not sure if it was intentional or he accidentally bit me when he ate the treats out of my hand, but still. It surprisingly didn’t hurt that much...but that’s not saying that it didn’t hurt. As far as I can tell, he was safe. I mean, I’m not diseased or anything, if that’s something to go by.

Our first photo actually came pretty darn quickly. As we kept walking through Rolling Fields, a pleasant aroma started to linger. It definitely had to be a Pokémon using Sweet Scent. Because of how much time I spend in the Wild Area, I’m pretty much used to it. I know that it can be quite overpowering to some people, but as for me, I quite enjoy it. Along with the pleasant scent, a pinkish mist fills the area. Where we were, the mist wasn’t too thick, so we weren’t very close to the Pokémon that used it. 

After walking for a few minutes, we soon found the source of the scent. Around a rather large tree, a Vespiquen stood, surrounded by Combee, both male and female. From what I could tell, it looked like they were getting ready to produce honey. Vespiquen probably used Sweet Scent to mask the smell of the honey and keep hungry Pokémon...and Mezuma...away. Though, now that Mezuma saw what they were doing, that honey would probably be his by the end of the week. He has the tendency to...uhh...destroy Combee hives when he wants a snack. I feel bad, but it’s just part of nature, I suppose. They always rebuild them.

Figuring that this was a great opportunity, as it not only showed off Combee’s female-only evolution, but both the male and female variants of Combee itself, I got the rest of my equipment out of my bag and got everything set up, though I made sure to set things up a decent distance from the hive so I wouldn’t end up getting stung. Vespiquen rarely stings, but from what I’ve heard on the Internet from people who _have_ been stung by one, it HURTS. Some people had to be hospitalized. Honestly, I wonder how Mezuma’s never been stung by one. Maybe he has and just never felt the need to show me. While I wasn’t necessarily concerned about Vespiquen stinging me, there were still a decent amount of female Combee that could easily end up stinging me. I wasn’t going to risk it.

The photo looked good from what I saw in my camera. While the mist was strong, it wasn’t overbearing or anything. It just made the whole thing look even more like a dream...and that’s what I like to portray in my photos. That’s why I like taking photos in the fog so much. Pleased with what I saw, I quickly snapped the photo and put my equipment away so the bees wouldn’t see me and get angry. With that, we continued our walk...though Zangoose had to shove Mezuma to get him moving. He just couldn’t keep his eyes off that hive. He wanted that honey. 

Speaking of fog, I saw quite a lot coming from Axew’s Eye. I don’t usually like going down there because of how strong the Pokémon there are, but with so many of my own strong Pokémon surrounding me, that made me feel a bit better. The fog didn’t seem to be too heavy, so it wouldn’t get in the way of my photo. We all decided to make our way there. 

After looking around for a little bit, I discovered my final photo that I needed. In the large tree that grows on the little island, there was a nest. Upon getting a closer look, I saw that there were three little Pidove, all of whom seemed to be pretty young. Meanwhile, a male Unfezant was perched beside the nest, guarding his little ones. He saw me, but didn’t seem to be bothered. I thought the photo was already great, but as I was pulling my stuff out, a female Unfezant flew by, perched on the other side of the nest, and started feeding the Pidove. I needed to get this. I love taking pictures of parent Pokémon interacting with their youngins. I whipped my equipment out, got everything set up, and right as the mother Unfezant was feeding the final Pidove, I was able to snap the photo. It looked great! The fog just added a dramatic effect to it.

Though, I couldn’t leave the family just yet. Grabbing a long stick that I saw on the ground, I got my container of treats out, stuck one on the end of the stick, and lifted it up to the female. She seemed a little reluctant at first, but after some consideration, she quickly snapped it up, probably because she herself was hungry. After success with the female, I put another treat on the stick and lifted up to the male. He was much less reluctant than his mate and gobbled it up eagerly. After that, I decided to leave them be. I couldn’t complain. They didn’t attack me or anything.

With that, I only had one more stop I wanted to make before I headed home: Hammerlocke Hills. I wanted to make sure that Bella was all right. I didn’t see her when I zipped by on Dracozolt, but that’s probably because she was scared to death of the huge, big-butted dragon thing that just ran by. I just kept telling myself that she was okay. She’s a strong little lady, after all. Though, the whole time I walked to Hammerlocke Hills, I worried about her. My Pokémon could sense my worry. Mawile, who was back in my arms by this point, cuddled into me. Later, I felt Zangoose nuzzling against my hand as a way of trying to ease my worries. Though, I can’t really say that it worked. As much as I appreciated the gestures, I’m too much of a worrier.

Finally, we arrived in Hammerlocke Hills. I looked around to make sure that no one was nearby. The coast looked clear, so that was good. The rest of my team split up. Flapple rushed to the Berry tree. Mezuma took Zangoose and Mawile down to train for a little bit. Dracozolt chose to stay nearby, not wanting to wander too far. Now...all I had to do was look for Bella. I really hoped that she would be there…

For the first few minutes of searching, all I could find were standard Pumpkaboo, most of whom shied away from me. Right when I was starting to really freak out, I saw a flash of purple. After calling for Bella...her little head popped out of the grass. I breathed a sigh of relief.

“Hey, Bella! I-I’m sorry that I haven’t been around as often. Things at home haven’t b-been the easiest…” I said as I held her close to me. She seemed...sad. I felt horrible about not being able to visit her. She’s so sweet, so precious...and she probably thought that I abandoned her. I hoped that she wasn’t losing her trust in me. We already had such an amazing relationship...I didn’t want that to change! I love Bella, I really do. I know that I should catch her, but I just can’t muster up the strength to. It was hard for me to catch Mezuma, it was hard for me to catch Mawile...but catching Bella would be even harder. Such a rare Pokémon...such a beautiful one. I’m just not good enough for her. I just don’t think that I am. I know that I have bad self-esteem issues, but I just can’t seem to fix them. I’ve tried...but I’ve just decided that it’s not worth it. It’s too much work.

For a while, I just sat and held Bella. I didn’t really know what to say to her. I wasn’t going to vent to a Pokémon. I wasn’t going to make a Pokémon listen to my sob story about Dad’s relationship with the chairman turning to absolute crap or how he can’t spend time with me because of his Arctozolt. I wasn’t going to make a Pokémon listen to my troubled relationship with Leon or about how I got him in trouble by hanging out with him in a completely non-romantic way. Though, Bella just seemed to be glad that I was all right, in the same way that I was glad that she was all right.

Unfortunately, while my visit with Bella was decently long, it wasn’t as long as I hoped it would be. I heard my phone go off. It was a text...from Leon. Gulping and bracing myself, I unwrapped one arm from around Bella to pull my phone out of my pocket and open the message.

“Mads...can we talk?”

I felt sick. Like, physically sick. I felt like I was going to hurl all over Bella. I couldn’t leave Leon on read this time. I quickly replied, saying that I wasn’t home at the moment, but I’d call him as soon as I got back. After that, I promised Bella that I’d come and visit her more often, and after I said my goodbyes and she gave me one last nuzzle, she disappeared into the grass once more. Flapple emerged from the tree, I called for the other three, and once they got back, I put everyone, with the exception of Mezuma, back in their balls and headed back to Circhester. I needed Mezuma for moral support. I was on the verge of passing out the whole walk home. When I was in Hammerlocke...the one time I hoped to see Raihan, he wasn’t there. The one time I wanted him to tease me, pick on me, try to lift my spirits...he wasn’t there. I felt so...alone. Mezuma kept his arm interlocked with mine to try to tell me that it was okay, but I just didn’t feel okay. I felt ashamed of myself!

After the lonely and quiet walk back to Circhester, I finally got home and saw that Dad was still in Wyndon. I made sure that the Toxtricity didn’t kill each other, made sure that the food bowls were all filled, fed Rufflet, and headed up to my room, pulling my phone out. My hands were trembling. My phone almost flew out of my grasp several times. I went to my contacts, pulled up Leon’s number...and hit the call button. It rang several times...and with each ring, I got even more worried. My heart was pounding, but not in a good way. I felt dizzy. I didn’t know what he was going to say. After about four or five rings...Leon finally answered.

“Hey, Mads,” Leon said. His voice...it wasn’t the enthusiastic, chipper Leon that I’ve come to know and love. He...was trying to be that Leon, but I could still hear how gloomy he was.

“Listen, today I had this meeting with the chairman…” Lee started, but trailed off. It was almost as if he was trying to decide whether or not he should continue the conversation. I could feel myself sweating. He was going to say that we weren’t allowed to hang out anymore, wasn’t he? That’s not right! Lee’s an adult! He should be allowed to make his own choices!

“Mads...do I make you uncomfortable?” Leon asked. I felt my stomach drop. What? Uncomfortable?

“Lee...y-you don’t make me uncomfortable!” I cried.

“Mads, the chairman...the chairman told me all about it,” Lee said. I begged him to tell me everything that the chairman told him. He said that Chairman Rose went on this huge tangent about how I went and apparently told him that Lee’s friendliness towards me were ‘unwanted advances’ and that I don’t think an adult like him should be so...physical with someone who’s still considered a child. He told Leon that I was uncomfortable with his affection. That’s not true! _I’m_ the one who asked Lee to play with my hair! I love it when Lee touches me! It’s not like he’s freaking fondling me or something! Lee’s just someone who shows his affection through physical touch. I love how the chairman has _no_ problem with Raihan putting me in headlocks or giving me noogies, but he has problems with Leon putting his arm around me and playing with my hair. I just _love_ that. It’s so freaking ironic.

I broke. Like, I broke. That’s all I can explain it as. I broke. I...started screaming at him on the phone. I wasn’t going to vent to Bella about everything that was going on, but I was going to vent to Leon. I spilled the beans...no, I held the tin upside down and let the beans splatter everywhere. I told Lee everything. I told him about the letter, about everything that’s been going on with Dad and Arctozolt, about how Dad’s relationship with the chairman has been deteriorating, about how lonely I’ve been...and most importantly, I told him about how the chairman has been lying to me. Not just to me...to Bede...to _him!_ I flat-out told him that the chairman has a problem with us being friends because of the age difference, then made sure to tell him that the chairman seems to have no problem with me being friends with Raihan or Al, and that he’s just singling him out for some reason. Well, that reason is because he’s the love of my life, but with all the beans that I spilled, the face that I’m madly in love with him wasn’t going to be one of them. I was trying to convince him that I _was_ comfortable with him, not trying to scare him away for the rest of his life.

It’s amazing how I can devolve into a functioning member of society into a wailing, sobbing, blubbering ball of nothingness that can’t even form coherent sentences because of how hard she’s crying. With this conversation with Leon, that took around...five minutes. It got so bad that he couldn’t even understand me on the phone and actually had to come to Circhester to see me in person. Just to show him that I had no trouble with his physical touch, I crawled into his arms like a scared child and just let it all out. And...he actually believed me. Lee said that something definitely seemed wrong with the chairman when he was meeting with him. He told me that he’s not worried about it. He still didn’t understand why the chairman would lie like that and put words in my mouth that I would’ve never, ever said, but I knew the exact reason. He wants me away from Leon because he thinks that we’re going to end up together. He still thinks I’m some kind of little girl. I’m not six years old anymore. 

I had all that stuff pent up for too long. I needed to let it out...and while I’m a little upset that I had to let it out on Leon of all people, it felt good. I made him promise me that he wouldn’t tell Dad about me reading the letter...and that he wouldn’t repeat _any_ of this to the chairman. He did so rather happily. After that...I calmed down quite a bit and we continued on as if that meeting never happened. I felt like I had a ton of weight taken off my shoulders. Once I finally stopped blubbering, which honestly took a long time, I asked Lee if he wanted to help me test my new camera in the hot tub. He happily agreed, probably because he knows that I spent years trying to save up for it...and because he knows that photography always cheers me up. He probably just didn’t want me to turn into a sack of blubber again.

I took the camera out of its box, got everything set up, grabbed my laptop, and we headed out onto the deck. Grabbing the booklet of very complicated instructions, I attempted to get the camera hooked up to the computer, all while exchanging some small talk and casual banter with Lee. He even brought his Seismitoad out of her Poké Ball and let her chill in the tub in hopes that I could get a picture of her whilst testing the camera out.Though...before I could even get it connected, Dad came home. I wanted to see what the folks down in Wyndon said, and since Leon now knew about everything, he wanted to know, too. I promised him that I’d get a good underwater photo of his Seismitoad when I got used to the new camera, but that wouldn’t be today. Dad’s more important than a camera.

When Lee and I walked inside, Dad was in the back room. We decided to give him his space, as he was probably doing something with Arctozolt. After around five minutes, he emerged. He looked horrible. Though he wasn’t crying now, I could tell that he had been. The color, the life...they were completely gone. Like usual, he tried to mask it. He tried to tell me that he was fine, but he wasn’t fine. I could tell that he wasn’t fine.

“John...are you all right?” Leon asked, putting a hand on Dad’s shoulder. Dad suddenly pulled him into this massive hug. It was actually rather funny to look at. Leon, this giant, muscular man, hugging Dad, who’s shorter and a bit on the twiggy side. I think this was the first time in about ten years that Dad and Leon have actually hugged. I expected poor Lee to have to deal with a second person having a mental breakdown on him, but Dad was much calmer and more composed than I was. He didn’t even question why Leon was here.

“He only has a month left...I’m going to lose him…” Dad said, his voice muffled by Leon’s shirt. I knew it. Arctozolt wasn’t going to make it. A month left...I can’t even begin to imagine the pain that Dad was feeling. I’m not going to pretend that I understand, either.

“I’m sorry, John…” Leon replied, not really knowing what to say. He wasn’t going to pretend to understand, either. Dad was trying his best to stay strong...but I knew that he was cracking. I could hear it in his voice. I could see it in his eyes. As soon as Lee let him go, I ran up to him and hugged him.

“Dad, it’s okay to let it out. You d-don’t have to be strong for me,” I said, holding onto him as tightly as I could.

“Mads...would you mind staying with a friend tonight? It’s not that I don’t want you around or anything, but...I just need to spend some more one-on-one time with Arctozolt. I want you to have a nice night. I don’t want you to spend it alone,” Dad said, gently ruffling my hair.

“Of course, Dad,” I replied, leaning up and kissing his cheek. Lee immediately offered to let me stay at his place for the night. As much as it flustered me, I agreed. I went upstairs, packed an overnight bag, grabbed all my Pokémon, and headed out with Lee. He called a cab, and once it arrived, we headed to Wyndon.

“Are you doing all right, Mads?” Lee asked, gently putting a hand on my shoulder. “I know a lot happened today.”

“I-I’m fine. I sort of...I knew that Arctozolt wasn’t going to make it much longer, but I didn’t want to tell Dad,” I replied, holding Mawile in my arms. He was trying his best to make me feel better.

“Maybe it’s best that you didn’t. But, let’s not talk about it,” Leon said, gently petting Mawile’s head. “How did the professor’s experiments with this little guy go?”

“They didn’t work. S-Something about Dynamax energy not being able to replicate the stuff found in other regions. We got him to Mega Evolve, b-but...it was only for a few minutes. I like him better like this, anyway,” I said, giving Mawile a small smile.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Mads. Fancy gimmicks like Dynamax or even Mega Evolution aren’t what makes you a Trainer. Your love for your Pokémon and your faith in them is what makes you one!” Lee said with a grin. “By the way...I really like that picture that Sonia sent me. Tryin’ to be like your pal Leon, huh?” He chuckled. Of course, my face turned bright red. I forgot all about that stupid picture! So much stuff went on today that it completely left my mind.

Once we arrived in Wyndon, Lee said that he was going to give me a champion time and make sure that I smiled...he’s just that good of a friend. Since I was starving, we went out to dinner, then afterwards, we took a little lap around the park and checked on the garden, and once we got back to his place, we just hung out for a few hours before we both decided to turn in for the night. Lee led me to his spare room and once I was in there, I sighed, changed into my pajamas, let my Pokémon out of their balls after getting the okay from Lee, and flopped down in the bed. Today was hectic. I was a little bummed that I wasn’t able to test out my new camera, but I’m just glad I have it. Besides, letting Dad grieve in peace is more important than testing out a new camera. He wanted me to have a nice evening...and I had one. Nothing to complain about there.

“It was a long day, huh, bud?” I said to Mawile, who was right next to me in bed. The bed smelled like Lee...the whole scent of it filled me with this incredible sense of comfort. It reminded me of my childhood. It reminded me of when things were a lot simpler...when Dad and the chairman were best friends and didn’t hate each other. I got teary eyed just thinking about it. Though, I snapped out of my daze when I heard a few knocks at the door. I told Lee to come in.

“You all right, Mads? Do you need any extra blankets?” Lee asked, sitting down at the foot of the bed. “I know the bed’s a little stiff. I don’t have guests very often. Usually, I’m staying at other people’s places,” he said a bit sheepishly.

“I don’t think so. Thanks for asking,” I replied with a smile.

“All right. Well, if you do need something, you know where my room is. Don’t be afraid to wake me up.”

“I won’t be. Thanks, Lee.”

“G’night, Mads. Sleep tight.”

“Goodnight, Lee.”

With that, Leon got up and headed back to his room. I was on the verge of passing out, but before I did, I felt the need to text Dad to tell him goodnight and that I loved him. He replied saying the same. Feeling a little more at peace than I did before, I buried my head in the pillow, took in some more of that nostalgic, comforting scent, and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Day 182- October 1**

It all started when I had a dream about Leon. Now, you're probably thinking, "Maddie, you probably always dream about Leon, big deal. Why the heck are you being so dramatic?" Well, actually, I  _ don't  _ dream about Leon a lot. If I do, I just forget about it when I wake up. Really, the only types of dreams that I remember are nightmares, but...this wasn't a nightmare. It was less of a dream and more of a memory replaying itself in my head, and I'm not quite sure why. My mind replayed a very special memory...the day that Lee and I met.

I was four years old. Stuck in Hammerlocke. I had no idea where Dad was. I was walking behind him, then he just...disappeared. I was scared out of my wits and even at such a young age, I was a nervous wreck. I genuinely believed that I was going to die. After walking around for a few minutes and believing that I’d never find Dad, I ended up...hiding in a bush. Hey, what would you do if you were four years old and trapped in a huge city? I was scared out of my wits. This is when I was still afraid of bigger Pokémon, so I assumed that one was just going to find me in the bush and eat me. Yeah, it’s dumb. I know. As I sat in the bush, I just hoped and prayed that Dad would realize that he just lost his freaking child and would come look for me. Though, before Dad found me...someone else did. I first heard a few voices, then I saw a hand reach down and move the bush away from me.

“Hey, Lee, I think this is John’s daughter!” Raihan, then ten years old, said. Naturally, I felt like I was on the verge of having a heart attack. I thought he was going to kidnap me and just beat the crap out of me or something. I covered my face with my little arms, trying to protect myself from the brute...yeah, he was still kind of a brute back then. Though, that didn’t last long. Once I saw  _ him, _ any sort of fear that I felt immediately left.

“Really? Let me see her!” Leon, also around ten at the time, said, quickly making his way up to me. We made eye contact. I’m not sure if I recognized him as the Champion or not. I can’t remember...but all I know is that just looking at him filled me with this sense of joy and comfort. I wiped the tears from my eyes and just...stared at him.

“Hey there!” Leon said, kneeling down and looking me in the eyes. His face was one of gentleness and compassion. “What are you doin’ all huddled up in that bush? You’ll catch a cold if you stay in there all day! Where’s your dad at?"

“I-I don’t know…” I sniffed. Leon reached down. I’m not quite sure why I did this, but I remember flinching. I’ve never been hit or anything, but I guess my jittery personality makes me do it. Though, rather than slapping me, which I didn’t think he was going to do, he wiped my tears. His hands felt so nice. Compared to the relatively chilly day outside, his hands were nice and warm, which gave me a fuzzy feeling...one that I  _ still _ feel when I see him. It made my heart get all fluttery. I don’t think it was love back then, considering that I was four years old, but I definitely didn’t feel threatened around him. Unless he’s in the heat of battle and  _ really _ getting into it, I don’t think anyone could ever be threatened by Leon’s presence. I mean, he’s buff, he’s big...but he’s a big teddy bear. Granted, the stuffing is replaced with rock-hard muscles and all, but still. Unlike Raihan, who would probably break someone’s arm just for fun, you’d have to get Leon pretty ticked in order for him to even consider actually hurting you.

“Well, we’ll just have to find him, then! C’mon!” Lee said, reaching down and picking me up. Like the little, lost child I was, I clung onto him for dear life. It was how I would cling onto Dad when I got scared.

“It’s all right! We’re gonna get you back to your dad in no time! Right, Raihan?” Lee asked, looking at Raihan. He obviously wanted Raihan to agree with him. Raihan couldn’t help but chuckle a bit and roll his eyes.

“It shouldn’t be that hard to find him. He’s probably just in the Gym,” Raihan said, gently ruffling my hair. I remember wanting to be like a Tirtouga and shove my head into the little cardigan that I was wearing, but I didn’t.

Suddenly, before we could do anything, I saw a bouncy redhead running up to the two boys. “Lee! Raihan! I told you guys to wait for me! You know that Yamper can’t control his---” Sonia said, quickly stopping once she saw me. She gasped, her eyes lit up, and she quickly rushed up to me.

After squealing about how cute I was for like two minutes, she finally asked Leon and Raihan to explain themselves. Probably not wanting Sonia to chew them out, considering that she’s definitely the “mom friend” of the group, they quickly explained that they...found me hiding in a bush after I lost my dad. She probably didn’t want to believe them, but decided to, anyway. The three of them then decided that it was best to try to get me back to Dad before he got too worried.

“So, I don’t think we actually had time to introduce ourselves yet! You’ve probably seen me around, so I don’t really know if I gotta do this or not, but I’m Leon, Champion of the Pokémon League! Nice to meet ya!” Leon, who was still holding me, said with that signature grin of his. I can’t remember reacting to it. I’m pretty sure I just stared at him like a little idiot.

“My name’s Raihan. I’m gonna be the best Dragon-Type Trainer there is! My Duraludon and I are takin’ on the world together!” Raihan said rather confidently. At the time, I had no idea what the heck a Duraludon was, so I just nodded obliviously.

“My name’s Sonia. If I’m being honest, I don’t really know what I want to do. I’ve just been hanging out with my gran a lot. She’s a Pokémon Professor! I guess I just want to learn more about them...Pokémon, that is. Not professors,” Sonia said. Still, I remained silent.

“Well, we said our names! What’s yours?” Leon asked, giving me another smile. Though, before I could introduce myself, I saw Dad walking towards us. He finally realized that his little demon wasn’t with him and decided to go looking for me.

“Daddy!” I cried, reaching out towards him. Maybe...this was my mind trying to tell me how much I’ve been missing Dad lately. Like...just like I did when I was a child, I wanted to reach out to him. I just wanted him to come back. Right now, though, Arctozolt needs him more than I do. He’s dying. He’s living out his last few days...though, to be completely honest, he pretty much  _ is _ dead. He’s had like...three seizures, not counting his initial one that forced Dad to take him to Wyndon. With each one, he got worse and worse. The folks at the hospital are starting to refuse to treat him. They, just like I do, and just like Dad does, know that he’s not going to make it. It’s just so sad. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to comfort Dad. It’s all so scary.

In my dream, Dad walked up to me, slowly taking me from Leon. One part of me didn’t want to leave his gentle embrace, but because of how close I was to Dad, I just sort of melted into him. I crammed myself into his chest. Dad, a somewhat concerned look on his face, just looked at Leon.

“Leon…” Dad said, cuddling me as I buried my face in his chest. “How did you find her? I’ve been looking all over for her!”

“It was no problem! Raihan and I found the poor lass hiding in a bush! She must’ve realized that she couldn’t find you and got scared! I don’t think she was there for very long, though,” Leon replied, gently patting my back. “Though, we didn’t get her name! She was about to tell us!”

I didn’t say anything. I shied away, despite having been so comfortable not that long ago. Dad gave me a little nudge.

“Go on. Tell them your name,” he said softly.

“Maddie,” I said shyly, gripping Dad’s shirt with my tiny hands. Lee gave me that big, stupid grin of his again.

“It’s nice to meet you, Maddie! The three of us are always hangin’ around in Hammerlocke if you want to find us! Be sure to stop by...if your dad lets ya, of course! I don’t want you runnin’ off or anything!” Lee said brightly. I’m pretty sure I blushed, but it wasn’t a romantic thing. I think I was just flustered.

“You know, I think that would be a great thing for Maddie to experience. She doesn’t really get to hang around other kids that often. I think getting to spend time with you guys would really help develop her social skills,” Dad said. I was surprised with how chill he was about the whole thing. He was saying that kids I’d literally just met would be a good influence? He said that I should spend time with them, despite only knowing them for like five minutes? Well, maybe he did see something in them. Maybe he really thought that it would help develop my social skills, but that...really didn’t work. I still ended up growing up to be an awkward mess. Though, that’s not really Dad’s fault as much as it is my anxiety’s fault.

In reality, Dad stayed and talked to the kids for a while, but that was where my dream ended. I woke up when Mezuma let out a rather large whine, which scared the crap out of me, honestly. Sometimes it's hard to wake me up, so maybe Mezuma figured that whining would be better than shaking me awake. As much as he’s able to control his strength, he can still be a little rough at times. There wasn’t anything wrong with him when I checked. He probably just wanted me to wake up. Oh, well. It was time to snap out of my Leon-induced daze again and actually start living my normal life.

Today was yet another meeting with the chairman. I couldn’t help but feel sick to my stomach. This was my first meeting with the chairman since his relationship with Dad had started to go downhill...the sheer deterioration of it was amazing. You’d never know that they used to be best friends if I didn’t show you photos of them together. At that moment, I just wanted to live in my fantasy world. I wasn’t going to act surprised if the chairman just fired me as soon as I stepped into his office, but I didn’t want it to happen or anything. Even with the tensions between him and Dad, I still like to think that the chairman cares for me. Even though I’m not his goddaughter anymore, I’m still an employee. I was going to call myself a loyal employee...but I can’t really say that. I did kind of betray him when I read the letter. I still feel as if this would have never happened if I didn’t read that letter. I blame myself for this sometimes. I don’t know whose fault it is, but my body likes to tell me that it’s mine.

Yeah, I accidentally spoiled it. Dad got so mad at the chairman that he completely disowned him. Chairman Rose isn’t my godfather anymore. If something happens to Dad while I’m still a dependent...Raihan will be in charge of taking care of me, or at least he will be soon, since Dad's still in the process of trying to change his will...but I refuse to call Raihan my godfather. He’s way too young to be my godfather...that, and we’re just too good of friends. Calling him a godfather would just be too weird. But...Dad didn’t force him. Raihan actually volunteered. He’s taken care of me enough throughout my life, so I assume that he’d be able to do it if needed. Then again, I’m 16. If something would happen to Dad and Raihan would have to take me in, he’d only be legally responsible for me for about two years, then he’d be able to kick me out at will. Maybe when I’m older, I’ll be able to get my own apartment...find a job that actually pays well, at the cost of living my dream. If I could attend that nursing program in Unova, I could be making bank. One part of me actually wishes that I could be the one traveling to pick Sandy up rather than having the breeder come here. If I would  _ have _ to go to Unova to get her...maybe that would be an incentive to stay. I could actually make myself useful for once. But, I digress. I'm getting ahead of myself.

“Thanks, Mezuma…” I mumbled, putting my glasses on and crawling out of bed. I walked past the cage, now with some stuff beside it. I still need to buy a few more basic things for my Minccino, but I'm actually at the point where I'm in contact with a breeder. She apparently runs this Rattata rescue center down in Unova where she takes in stray Rattata, especially from the sewers, and adopts them, but her family specializes in rescuing all small rodent Pokémon from all over the world. I asked her about a Minccino and she said that she has one that she thinks would be fit for me. The little lass’s name is Sandy. She’s a special breed of Minccino that this breeder’s family specializes in. She’s what people call a “violent Minccino.” Now, this is different from a shiny Minccino. Shiny Minccino are much more vibrant and more of a pinkish color. The insides of their ears are also a yellowish color. If they evolve into Cinccino, their fur turns yellowish. Violet Minccino are much more subtle. They have a lovely purple hue to them, but it’s not ultra vibrant. The insides of their ears are pink like normal Minccino. Once they evolve, rather than turning yellow, they keep the violet undertones. From what the breeder told me, Sandy is a very sweet, affectionate, loving girl who loves to cuddle and interact with humans just as much as she loves to run and jump around. She’s a very social Pokémon and I was even sent photos of her hanging around on people’s heads as they did their daily work. I was immediately smitten. She’s absolutely precious. I need her in my life.

Though, before I can get Sandy, I have to get some more money. Not only do I need some more supplies, I also have to save up for Sandy herself, as well as the travel fees for the breeder to come all the way from Unova to Galar. I don’t mind, though. In my mind, Sandy’s worth it. Maybe I can find another way to butter up the chairman and get him to give me some more money. After all, I think I took some pretty great photos this month. I had the Sneasel, the Combee and Vespiquen, and the Unfezant with their babies! The chairman  _ had _ to give me a decent amount for this bonus. This was more than satisfactory work. I just knew it. No one could convince me otherwise. Sure, I suppose I’m stubborn, but I was still kinda peeved about him calling my work “satisfactory” last month. Maybe it was because I had one of Dad that reminded him of the feud going on. I don’t know. I just hoped that this month would be better.

I did the usual getting up, taking a shower, and getting myself dressed. Of course, Dad wasn’t home. He was probably trying to beg the people over in Wyndon to care for his dying Arctozolt. I doubt that he’d be able to get someone to care for him, but he wasn’t going to give up. I knew that he wouldn’t. I just sighed and went to feed the Pokémon.

Dad, as expected, took Boltund with him, so the only Pokémon of his I had to feed were Softy and Dracozolt. Softy, as per usual, was easy. I just filled the bowls. Smelling the food, Zangoose and Mawile went to join her. I’m not quite sure if Mezuma and his little gang went hunting, considering that the latter two eat way more than the former and usually end up snacking when they get home. Mezuma didn’t necessarily seem sweaty, so he either soaked very well or just skipped out on hunting because Dad wasn’t home.

After filling the bowls, I went to grab some Berries to feed Dracozolt. Of course, as soon as I opened the fridge, Flapple woke up and flew his way up to me, wanting his breakfast. The night before, Dad took a trip to the farmer’s market down in Turffield in hopes that he could find some kind of herbal medicine for Arctozolt...and of course, the McGees were way too kind with the Berries. Because of Dad’s situation, they gave him some Berries that are known to have some kind of medicinal purpose, as well as some for Flapple that were considered too sour or bitter for human consumption. Flapple gets on with them just fine, though. If anything, I think he prefers them over the average Berries. As expected, he started to nibble on it like a little madman. Chuckling, I grabbed some berries to feed Dracozolt, went into the side room, and gave him his fill. He obviously seemed a bit worried about his brother and knew that they didn’t have much time together. He was down, but was taking it well. I felt so proud of him. I know he’s Dad’s Pokémon and not mine, but I just felt so proud. I gently stroked the top of his head. I didn’t know what to say. I felt like words of comfort were useless in a situation like this. I just stayed with him for a little bit and let him know that I was there for him. I’ve learned that sometimes, just being present is the best way to comfort someone. After a while, he was able to cope with it and I let him go. Softy bounded her way into the room after I left, obviously not wanting her teammate to be alone. She’s been stepping up lately. Since Dad and Arctozolt are gone so much, Dracozolt’s been by himself. Softy has made it her job to keep Dracozolt company while his brother’s away...and she’ll probably do it after Arctozolt dies, too. Dad said that he wants to expand the entrance to the room so Dracozolt can easily walk in and out...but the only problem is that he’s just too big to walk around. I’m sure that Dad will find a way to make things work...but he has to focus on Arctozolt while he’s still alive.

As I left the room, I saw that Mezuma was snacking on a sausage from the fridge. He definitely didn’t go hunting this morning. He only eats human food when it’s all there is to offer or if he’s really hungry. That tells me that Dad left relatively early in the morning. I felt kinda bad for Dad. That sausage was one of the premium cuts of meat and Mezuma was just devouring it. The only meat I eat is Slowpoke tails, so I’m not exactly sure how good it was, but he seemed to enjoy it. Better than having him get all grumpy and hangry on me. Chuckling, I went to feed Rufflet.

Rufflet’s definitely getting bigger. His wing’s healing nicely. He’s actually outgrown his little box and we had to move him to a bigger one. We’re eventually going to get him his own little area. Dad doesn’t want to keep him in a cage. When his wing gets better, he’ll definitely want to fly around. He needs to get his exercise. Yeah, I’ll be keeping Sandy in a cage when I get her, but she’ll have a ton of room to run and jump around. Running and jumping around is different than actually flying. Gah, I’m going to start rambling again. I don’t think we want that now, do we?

It’s pretty much a given at this point...we’re going to end up keeping Rufflet. The little lad cheers Dad up so much. With how much Dad’s going through with Arctozolt, he naturally gets pretty depressed. I mean, I don’t blame him. If I found out that one of my Pokémon was going to die, I’d be like that, too. Dad cherishes every day that he has left with Arctozolt. The latter is extremely unresponsive and in an almost comatose state at this point, but he’s still alive. He’s barely breathing, but he is. Dad keeps telling himself that Arctozolt is going to wake up...and he sometimes tells himself that he’s going to get better. I can’t stand seeing Dad lie to himself like this. I know that deep down, he knows that he’s watching one of his partners slowly die, but he’s just trying to hide the truth. Little Rufflet is his companion in these hard times. The two have bonded more than ever. Dad loves Rufflet...and Rufflet loves Dad. I can just tell. It’s bittersweet. Bitter because of  _ how _ they bonded so much, but the bond itself is incredibly sweet.

As I grabbed Rufflet’s food, I still couldn’t help but think about that dream I had. I don’t understand why I had that dream in the first place. I don’t understand why my brain felt the need to remind me about meeting Leon. It’s not often that I have flashbacks like this. I mean, I’ve been thinking about Lee a lot lately. Not in some kind of weird, obsessive way or anything, but the feelings are definitely there. Maybe it’s because of the time I spent at his house. I had a really good time with him. Even if I was a nervous wreck, he treated me so gently and kindly. I wanted to stay with him forever. I wanted to just marry him and move in right on the spot. I felt great. When I had to leave, as much as I wanted to be there for Dad, I couldn’t help but feel a bit of regret. I...got to experience what living with Leon was like. Sure, I stayed with him before, but...that was different. When I stayed with him before, Hop was there. His mum and grandparents were there. We were both just kids. But now...I got the full Leon experience. I mean, granted, I didn’t catch him showering or make out with him or anything, not that I’d  _ want _ to necessarily see the first one...yet..., but still, that was the closest I’d ever been to him. That has to mean something, right? Who knows. I don’t.

After I got Rufflet, who was very excited to see me, fed, I got myself a quick bagel for breakfast, as I wasn’t that hungry. I was too worried about Dad to be hungry, I guess. That, and I was worrying about the meeting with the chairman. Something about it just made my stomach feel like it was going to explode. My first meeting...with my boss. Not my godfather...my  _ boss.  _ Though, I think I felt more saddened than frightened. For the longest time, Chairman Rose had been like a second father to me. If I needed advice, if I needed comfort, if I needed guidance, if Dad wasn’t available, I went to the chairman. He gave me that gentle smile, welcomed me into his arms, and was there to answer any type of question that I asked...so long as he knew the answer to it, of course. If Lee or Raihan couldn’t babysit me, the chairman was there for me. Excuse me for adding another flashback into today’s entry, but apparently my brain was feeling...oddly nostalgic.

Gosh, I think this was  _ before _ I met Lee or Raihan. I was probably about three...possibly four. Yeah, it was before the boys became my primary babysitters, so it had to be before we met. Dad was taking a trip to visit my grandparents. He didn’t want me to go with him, as I’m not the greatest when it comes to traveling...that, and it was apparently a dire situation and he didn’t want me getting worked up. Somehow, despite how busy he was, the chairman agreed to come down to the house and spend the entire week with me. I’m assuming that he worked from home, as I clearly remember running around and seeing him working on various tasks. That’s just how devoted he was. He was willing to do that much work while also taking care of a little, whiny child.

For the first day or so, I was fine. I really don’t think I had the concept of what a week was yet. I don’t even think I knew that a week had seven days in it. I just knew that Dad would be back eventually. So, I was just as cheerful and bubbly as my child self was known to be. Though...on the third night, that’s when I kinda realized that it would be a while before Dad came home. At night, as I was cuddling with Mr. Froggy, the cold, hard truth hit me like a train. I just started crying. It wasn’t very loud, but I’m assuming that the chairman either heard me crying for Dad or was just coming in my room to check up on me.

He didn’t even seem worried. Just by my body language, he could tell that I missed Dad. Not saying anything, he sat down beside me and opened his arms. Almost instinctively, I crawled into his embrace, holding onto him as tight as I could as I told him how much I missed Dad. I asked him why Dad had to leave me. Sometimes...even today, I ask why Dad had to leave me. Out of all the Pokémon that the League experimented on...why did Dad’s have to be the one to get sick? Why did  _ any _ of them have to get sick? Is it really the chairman’s fault? Maybe something just went wrong at the lab! If there’s anyone to be upset with, it’s the scientists that performed the experiments. I have no idea why Dad’s being so cruel to the chairman. I know he’s been acting kinda suspicious...and he’s kinda been lying to Bede and Leon about me, but when I want to get mad at him, I think of moments like the one I’m talking about right now. He’s there for me. He cares about me. He...just wants to keep me safe. Even if he’s trying to hook me up with Bede and wants me away from Leon...it’s because he wants the best for me. He cares. I know he cares.

Anyway...the chairman told me that there was nothing to cry about. He reassured me that Dad left me in his care for my own safety. He told me that Dad was dealing with grown-up business that little girls like myself shouldn’t have to take part in. I remember him telling me that Dad didn’t  _ want _ to leave me for a week, but he did so out of love, as he didn’t want me to be afraid or worried. He also told me that he would always be there for me...even if he wasn’t Dad. He rubbed my back, he played with my hair...he made sure that I was as comfortable as I could be. He even started to read me a story...and to this day, I still remember the name of it.  _ I’ll Always Be Your Friend.  _ I hope that...even if the chairman isn’t my godfather anymore...that he’ll always be my friend.

Good lord, I’m rambling about all this sentimental, nostalgic crap. I sure love to ramble. I doubt you’re interested in it, so I’ll just go on with my day. After eating my bagel, I decided that it would be best for me to head to Wyndon. I assumed that Oleana would be even angrier with me, despite  _ Dad _ being the one who made Raihan my new godfather...good lord, it feels weird saying that. It feels...gross. Y’know what, I’m just going to refer to him as my guardian. What I’m trying to say here is that Oleana’s going to be cranky with me for something that Dad chose to do. That’s always what she does. Dad could literally go and murder the chairman and Oleana would want  _ me _ tried for it. I bet she has a photo of me in her house and throws darts at it when she gets angry. I don’t know why she hates me so much...but she just does. I still think that Oleana could be my mom, but I’m just not sure. If she really is my mom, you’d think that she would at least have a  _ little _ bit of love for me. Just...at least an ounce or something? But...no. She despises me. If it’s because the chairman gives me special attention, then she won’t have to anymore. I’m pretty sure that the “special attention” stuff is over. To the chairman, I’m probably just the same as any other lowly staff member. Now...I’m nothing to him. Isn’t that nice to think about?

Anyway, after I ate, I gathered all the Pokémon up, put Softy in charge of her teammates, grabbed my own team, except Mezuma, of course, and headed out. Once again, we were going to Wyndon, to the League H.Q., to probably get chewed out by the chairman for no reason in particular. I couldn’t help but be scared. I was probably just overthinking, though. Mezuma gently placed a hand on my shoulder, obviously trying to comfort me. I gave him a small smile, even if he wasn’t really doing anything to calm my nerves.

The walk to Hammerlocke was a relatively uneventful one. I checked my phone, making sure that no one happened to spot Bella down in the Wild Area. Luckily, she still seemed to be good. At least I had that going for me. In case the chairman went nuts on me or something, I could at least have  _ someone _ to cry to. Well, actually, I’d probably go to Raihan. With not being able to see Dad all the time...I’ve been suffering from a serious lack of human interaction, and an even bigger lack of  _ positive _ human interaction. Dad tries to be as kind as possible, but I can still tell that he’s hurting. Raihan likes to tease me, but at least he’s happy. It’s rare that he’s in a truly bad mood. He’s just an outgoing dude. He’s friends with everyone. Yeah, he’s intimidating, but if you just talk to him, it’s not bad at all. I don’t know, I’m just rambling again.

Speaking of Raihan, I actually didn’t see him when I walked to Hammerlocke. I expected him to barge out of his house or from a back alley and just start driving me nuts, considering that he’s been trying to cheer me up for the past few days, but he just decided to keep his distance today, I guess. It’s strange. Literally every time I  _ don’t _ want to see Raihan, he pops up, but whenever I actually need him, he’s nowhere to be found. I just clung onto Mezuma like how a child clings onto an adult.

Still, as I walked through Hammerlocke, all I could do was think about that stupid dream I had. It was completely clouding my mind. All I could think about was Leon. I’ve known him all my life...there’s no way that a relationship would ever work out between us. I mean, there are so few cases in which childhood friends end up being in a happy relationship…or a long-lasting relationship. After everything that happened between Piers and myself, I don’t think I have the strength to be in another relationship and have it end. As much as I don’t want to admit it, Piers really attacked my self-esteem and made it worse than it already is. I still tend to get the thought in my head that I  _ am _ unlovable. I know Piers meant well and everything, but he really hurt me. He knocked some sense into me, but it was sense that I wasn’t ready to deal with, I guess. 

Forcing myself to shake off the negative thoughts, I walked through Hammerlocke, got to the station, and boarded the next train to Wyndon. There was no child talking with their mother that made me want to burst into tears...but that didn’t mean that I didn’t feel like crying. This time, instead of imagining who my mother was and why she decided to leave not only me, but Dad as well, I thought about how far Dad and the chairman had fallen from grace. I know I talk about this a lot, but I can’t help myself. I just find it so shocking. Two of the kindest, sweetest men I know...hating each other! Childhood...and adulthood...best friends coming to absolutely despise each other. It scared me. What if...Lee and I would end up like that? No, not just Lee. What if Raihan and I ended up hating each other? Or Sonia and I? I’m afraid that my relationship with Sonia is turning into something like that already. I hate that I’m so jealous of her. I don’t want to hate her over a freaking man of all things. I mean, Lee’s more than just a man to me, but...if he loves Sonia, I want them to be happy together. Who am I to tell someone that they can’t be in love? As much as I hate to admit it, I’d rather see Lee with a woman that makes him happy rather than being miserable with my ugly bum.

Bringing Mawile out of his ball for emotional support, I slowly took my phone out of my pocket, watching the antiquated device tremble in my hands as I pulled up my contacts and scrolled to the “S” section. Well, Sonia’s really the only contact I have that starts with S, so it wasn’t that hard to find. As Mawile cooed and gently nuzzled against me, I pulled up our conversation history. I hadn’t texted her in a long, long time. My heart pounded. The train suddenly got so cold. I was shivering. Was I really going to spill the beans to Sonia? Was I going to tell her about my feelings for Leon? Surely she’d laugh at me. Surely she’d tell me that things would never work out between us. Surely she’d tell me that  _ she _ was actually dating Leon and that I had absolutely no chance whatsoever. With my luck, she’d probably send me the picture of the expensive engagement ring he just bought her! I couldn’t live with that! I’d never recover!

“Hey, Sonia! How are you?” I texted casually, even if I was screaming on the inside. It seemed suspicious, considering that it had been so long since I last texted her...but hey, for all she knew, I just wanted to catch up! It wasn’t about Leon at all. Nope.

As I waited for Sonia to reply, if she ever would, considering that she’s always busy, I just looked out the window and watched the Galar region pass by. It was a really nice day out...it seemed almost too serene. I honestly expected one of two things at the moment: Sonia to reveal that she’s actually dating Leon and ruin my life or for the train to just crash. Honestly, I don’t know which one would be worse. I seriously don’t know.

Right as the train got to Wyndon, I suddenly felt my phone vibrate, which snapped me out of my little daze. Fearing the worst, I shuddered as I unlocked it and saw that I had a message...from Sonia.

“Hey, Maddie! It’s been a while! What’s up?” She asked. She wasn’t like Leon. I couldn’t just leave her on read for months at a time. I started to panic. I didn’t know what to say. I held onto Mawile, who just nuzzled me again, obviously trying to calm me down.

“Nothing much, I just figured I’d try to get in touch with you, considering it’s been so long since we’ve talked. How have things been over at the lab?” I asked. I know, it was a cookie cutter response and all, but I don’t know how to talk to women. I barely know how to talk to men and I grew up around them. Women are just a whole different animal to me. I’m getting better, but...there’s still a lot of trouble.

Before Sonia could respond, the train stopped. We arrived in Wyndon once again. I honestly spend too much time here. It really is becoming a second home. Whether it be in the flower garden, the League H.Q., staring at various posters of SOMEBODY posted throughout the city, or just taking walks, it feels like I'm here almost every single day. I never thought I’d like big cities as much as I do. I don’t necessarily like being around a ton of people, but I just like the scenery. It makes filming my videos easy. I'm really starting to think that Wyndon might not be that bad of a place to live and work. I want to try volunteering at the hospital that saved Mawile, but I feel too anxious to ask them about it. If I’m going to go into nursing...I feel like the program in Unova would be the best for me. As much as I love Galar, with everything that’s been happening with Dad and the chairman...it makes me want to leave. Start a new life, I guess. It sounds overdramatic...and that’s because it is. I’m just an overly dramatic person.

As I let Mezuma out of his ball and headed towards the League H.Q., I got yet another text from Sonia. “Gran’s been giving me a run for my money, but other than that, things have been fine. I heard you got to stay at Lee’s house ;)” She replied, which made me freeze up and almost drop my phone. A chill ran down my spine...so cold that it burned. How...how did she know? Was Leon telling her about the pathetic kid that had to stay at his house because her daddy was having issues? Good lord, he was probably telling her all about how much of a wuss I am...in his kind, respectful way, of course. What was with the winking emoticon?! She seriously didn’t think that anything was going on, did she? She doesn’t know...does she? Who am I kidding, she probably read me like a freaking book the first time she saw me.

“Yeah, I did...it wasn’t anything like THAT, though. Dad’s just been having a rough time, is all,” I replied, sighing a bit. I was just waiting to see how long I could last before I absolutely humiliated myself...before Sonia just completely cut off contact with me and told Leon all about my shortcomings to make him not want anything to do with me, either.

Luckily for me, Sonia completely left the subject of Leon, instead starting to ask about Arctozolt. I had to tell her the truth: he wasn’t going to live much longer. That was just a given. Sonia, as well as Professor Magnolia, offered to step in and try to treat Arctozolt when the hospital down in Wyndon finally started telling Dad that there was nothing they could do, but...none of their treatments seemed to work, either. Dad genuinely started to think that the chairman got mad at Arctozolt during testing and injected him with some kind of lethal drug out of spite. I heard him talking to Melony about it when she brought the kids over to try to comfort him. Dad thinks that unlike Dracozolt, Arctozolt wasn’t cooperating and refused to let the League perform the tests on him, and eventually they all got so frustrated that they just decided that they didn’t care anymore. I’m not sure if I believe that, though. I don’t think that the League’s as innocent as they claim to be, but I’m just not sure if they’d go so far as to kill an innocent Pokémon like that. I’m not usually someone who comes up with educated guesses, you’re probably able to tell by now, but if I had to come up with some kind of theory, it’s that it was an honest mistake. I don’t support what the League did to Dad’s Pokémon, especially without his permission, but I don’t think that they’d intentionally kill Arctozolt. I don’t know much about drugs or dosages or that kind of stuff, but I think they just gave his body more than it could handle. Call me an optimist if you’d like to...heck,  _ I  _ think I’m being an optimist. All fingers are pointing at the League being murderers.

Anyway, I finally arrived at the League H.Q., put Mezuma back in his ball, and headed inside, my heart dropping. As I walked to the elevator, scanned my card, and walked inside, all I could do was imagine a young Leon smiling at me. It was one of the only things that comforted me. My nerves were acting up and I couldn’t control them. The elevator ride felt like it lasted about a thousand years. It felt like I was descending rather than ascending. My heart kept sinking into my chest and I didn’t understand why. I told Sonia that I had a meeting and I’d talk to her later, so I didn’t have  _ anyone.  _ No one was even on the elevator with me. I was truly alone. Was...I alone in the world? All I could do was think about that flyer. The thought of moving to Unova was becoming more and more of a desire to me. Could I really find the strength to stay in Galar, even with everything going on here?

Finally, the elevator arrived and opened. The hall felt vacant...as if I was the only one on the floor, but I knew I wasn’t. As I walked to the chairman’s office, I saw Oleana. But...it wasn’t the same Oleana. As much as she tried to scowl at me, it wouldn’t come out. She just had this oddly concerned look on her face. That’s when I knew that I could potentially be in danger...when even the devil woman looked afraid. Without saying anything, she knocked on the door.

“Chairman...Maddie’s here,” she said. She called me by my first name. I think that was the first time she’d ever done it. It just rattled me even more. The chairman told her to let me in, she opened the door...and I entered the office.

Things were too serene. It was the same it’s always been, minus the chairman himself. That smile of his seemed to be holding more demons than ever. There was just a certain look in his eyes...I couldn’t make eye contact with him. It hurt to.

“Good morning, Maddie,” Chairman Rose said with a smile. There was something about his voice that rattled me to my core. It just felt different. It wasn’t as warm and inviting as I was used to.

“G-Good morning, chairman,” I said politely, taking a seat in my usual spot. My heart was pounding, but I don’t think he noticed.

“How have you been? I understand that...quite a lot has gone on since last time we met. How...is your father?”

“He’s doing as well as you’d expect, I-I suppose. I don’t really see him that much these days. He always...f-finds something else to do.”

“Hmph. That’s a real shame. To me, it sounds like he’s not taking your own feelings into consideration. Maybe he’s not as much of a victim as he claims to be. Oh, well. That’s always how he’s been,” the chairman said. He...sounded like Bede. It kinda scared me. I didn’t like how he just insulted Dad like that, but I remained quiet.

“Well...if you recall, last month’s task was for you to snap photos of three Pokémon with gender differences. I’m sure that despite what went on in your personal life, you still had time to do so,” the chairman said. Just like that...we were discussing the photos. It obviously wasn’t as personal as it used to be. That hurt. I thought that the chairman would always be my friend...but maybe he wouldn’t.

“Of course, sir,” I replied softly, pulling the framed photos out of my bag. Upon seeing them, his smile got a bit bigger. As per usual, I explained the backstories of the photos. He didn’t stop me, so that was the same as usual, at least. He seemed to be happy with them.

“Well, I do have to say, you really went above and beyond with these! This Sneasel in particular interests me. I always thought that Dark-Types terrified you...ever since your run-in with a particularly naughty Grimmsnarl…” the chairman said. A terrible chill ran down my entire body. The chairman never really brought up Grimmsnarl until today. He watched me try to keep myself calm...try not to get flashbacks...try to keep my composure. He didn’t do anything about it. He just watched me suffer.

“W-Well...I think that sometimes, when it comes to work, we have to p-push our personal lives to the side. S-Sometimes, we have to focus on what will work for our jobs, not us as people…” I mumbled. That was a completely made-up excuse, but I was trying not to lose my mind in front of my boss.

“I understand that...I suppose. Well, Maddie, I’d say you did a great job this month! Expect to see your reward added to your next paycheck. Though, before I assign this month’s task and send you on your way...I do have something I’d like to talk to you about, regarding your Cramorant photo,” the chairman smiled. “My curator friend finally got back to me...and he said that he’d be happy to display your piece in the museum! That should surely make up for the doom and gloom that’s plagued your life.”

I was shocked. I didn’t know what to say. I...actually kinda forgot about the museum. I was so focused on other things that it completely left my mind. “So...your dream has been achieved?” I asked.

“What do you mean?” The chairman raised a brow.

“Y-You wanted one of my pieces displayed in the museum to bring more people to Galar. N-Now that your friend is displaying it...in theory, people who see it will want to come here. That’s what you wanted...right?” I said. For some reason, I was on the verge of tears. Mezuma was getting ticked. I could feel it. The chairman reached out to me. I flinched, but he just put a hand on my shoulder.

“Maddie...things have been different. I understand that...but I want you to know that I still care about you and take great pride in you. Your work getting displayed in this wonderful museum is not only for my sake, but for yours, too. Keeping such a talented young lady all to myself would be a terrible crime. Now...everyone who sees your work can see how much you’ve grown, not only as a photographer, but as a person,” the chairman said. I didn’t know what to think. He claims to care about me, but he watched indifferently as he gave me an anxiety attack by mentioning the Pokémon that broke me.

“Yes, sir…” I replied, trying to stop Mezuma from breaking out of his ball.

“With all my heart...congratulations, Maddie,” the chairman said, pulling me into a hug. As nice as it felt...it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t the Chairman Rose I was used to. I hugged him back, but my heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. I just felt so...broken. I don't think he could tell.

“Well...I suppose I should give you this month’s task, then. Since you seem to be passing all my other tests with flying colors, I’m going to make them even harder. Maddie, by our next meeting on the first of November, I’d like you to get me three photos of Pokémon with their abilities in action! The Pokémon we share this planet with have a vast pool of abilities, some of which we humans take for granted. That’s why I’d like you to study them! My only requirement for this task is that they can’t be your own Pokémon, nor can they be the Pokémon of those close to you. So...as much as I know you’d  _ love _ to show off Leon’s Charizard...you can’t. Do you think you can handle this?” The chairman asked. Ignoring the whole thing about Leon, I thought about it. It definitely seemed a lot harder than the other tasks the chairman had given me in the past, but I was convinced I could do it.

“Of course, sir. I won’t disappoint you,” I replied with a smile.

“Great! Well, I suppose I should let you go, then. I’m looking forward to seeing you next month, Maddie,” the chairman said, giving me another pat on the shoulder.

“Y-You too, sir,” I said sheepishly before letting myself out. Once I took the painfully long elevator ride down to the ground floor and exited the building...I let Mezuma out of his ball and lost it. To add to the mood, it was raining...hard. I didn’t even have enough strength to put my umbrella up. I just ran into Mezuma’s arms and let out all the pain. The pain of knowing that my relationship with the chairman would never be as intimate as it once was...the pain of knowing that Dad ruined it. I let out the pain and confusion that I felt during the whole meeting...as well as the pain of remembering the fateful day that my life changed for the worse. I’m pretty sure that people within a three-mile radius could hear me just screaming into Mezuma’s chest, trying not to bawl my eyes out like I usually do. Leon probably heard it, but he was so sick of me that he just pretended that he wasn’t there. I could tell that Mezuma was angry because of not only his low growls, but because of how tightly he held me. This was just him out of his Poké Ball. Even through his ball, he's able to sense my emotions. Pokémon are truly amazing creatures. That’s all I can say.

Once I stopped my blubbering and was able to actually function like a human being, Mezuma and I headed to Wyndon Station. As you’re probably guessing, I had a job to do today. Well, it wasn’t necessarily a job as much as it was me helping someone out...but I was getting paid for it, so I considered it a job. You see, down in the Wild Area, more specifically the Wild Area’s Pokémon Nursery, the poor woman in charge had a ton of Eggs that were ready to hatch, apparently either forgotten about or purposefully left behind by Trainers. This was all too similar to Dad’s Amped Toxtricity...I knew I had to help her. To ensure that the Eggs would hatch into happy, healthy babies, she needed me to basically walk around with them in my bag. It’s unknown why human interaction helps Eggs hatch...maybe it’s just more evidence that humans and Pokémon are made for each other. To help warm the Eggs, she was giving me her own Pokémon, a Litwick that she adopted, to borrow. Her Litwick has Flame Body as an ability, which basically means that she has a very high body heat...so high that if she chooses to, she can burn any target on contact. Her high body heat would help warm the Eggs, keep the unborn Pokémon safe and comfortable, and make sure that the hatching process was quick and simple.

However, that would have to wait. As Mezuma and I headed towards the station, I saw a very familiar figure walking. He didn’t have an umbrella. He was absolutely soaked from head to toe. I couldn’t just let him walk around like that! He’d surely get sick! I always kept a change of clothes in my bag, so I wasn’t really concerned about being wet myself. I quickly ran up to him, putting my umbrella over him and shielding him from the rain as best as I could.

“Hey, Bede,” I said with a smile. The look on Bede’s face...it was so strange. Through the prideful gleam in his eyes, I once again saw the shy, kind of awkward boy that I met in the cab. It was obvious that no one had ever done something like this before. His sopping wet hair and skin just made the sparkle in his eyes stand out even more.

“What are you doing? Y-You’re bloody soaked, too! How did you manage that?!” Bede asked, a small blush spreading across his pale cheeks. Even though he was scolding me, his hand reached over and clutched the handle of the umbrella, showing me that he wanted me to stay. He...just didn’t seem to know how to react to kindness. I thought it was kinda cute.

“What can I say, I d-don’t have very fast reflexes! By the time I realized it was raining, I was already w-wet!” I said with a cheerful smile, even if that was another garbage excuse coming from my big lips. I wasn’t going to tell Bede that I’d been screaming into Mezuma’s chest about a PTSD-induced flashback. Besides, my plan about being kinder to Bede means that I don’t plague his already troubled life with all of  _ my _ personal problems...unlike my other friends.

“Well, you need to work on that,” Bede replied. He wasn’t scowling, but he wasn’t smiling. It seemed to be his neutral expression...though I could still see the innocence. It made my heart feel like it was going to melt. I was definitely going through a plethora of emotions today. My heart was full, then it was empty, then it was heavy...but then it was full again. I was at the point where I honestly didn’t know how I was supposed to feel! It was all a blur.

“S-So...where are you headed, Bede?” I asked, trying to keep up a conversation with him. It was going so well so far! I was actually talking to him without feeling like a piece of crap by the end of it!

“I’m going down to Motostoke to do some training. Hatenna is starting to get fussy with me. She always gets like this when she wants to fight. You may not believe it...but she’s a rather feisty one,” Bede said, pulling out his companion’s Poké Ball and fiddling with it. “Well, I don’t know what  _ your _ definition of feisty is. You have a massive bloody bear.”

Mezuma was going to growl, but I stopped him. It was going too well for either of them to start throwing a hissy fit. “Really? It seems like she wants to be strong, just like you do! You two seem to be a good team,” I said with a smile as we reached the station. I put Mezuma in his ball and we boarded the train together.

“I suppose that the chairman gifted her to me for a reason. With her, I’m going to give this region a new bloody Champion. I know you have your...affection for the current one, but he can’t last forever, love. Besides, I want to become strong to protect  _ you _ , the chairman’s goddaughter,” Bede chuckled, not noticing that my entire demeanor suddenly shifted. Yikes. Looks like the chairman didn’t tell him.

“A-About that…” I mumbled, clutching the now closed umbrella in my hands. Bede just looked confused. He didn’t  _ have _ to protect me anymore. He didn’t have to save up to buy me that stupid phone that I didn’t really even want. He didn’t have to pretend to like me anymore.

I explained everything to him...but I told it from a more neutral point-of-view. Rather than making it all about me and turning it into my personal “woe is me” tale, I tried to make it more about Dad’s struggles. After all, Dad is suffering much more than I am. He is dealing with a decaying relationship, a dying Pokémon, and so much sadness. Sure, he doesn’t spend as much time with me as I’d like him to these days, but he has bigger and better things to worry about. After all, with friends like Leon, Raihan, Sonia, or even Gordie, he knows that I’ll be safe, even if he can’t be there for me. In the same way, I’m technically not the chairman’s goddaughter anymore, but I don’t think he hates me like he genuinely seems to hate Dad. Besides, like I keep saying, Bede has his fair share of baggage and I didn’t want to force my own upon him. When I was finally able to look back up at him after telling the story, I saw that he just looked shocked.

“He has no bloody right to do that! That man has no right to take the chairman’s beloved child away from him! I won’t accept it. He has no reason to do something like that to you. Just because  _ he’s  _ mad at the chairman doesn’t mean that he can just ruin  _ your _ life,” Bede barked, even though the person he was barking at wasn’t even around to listen to it. I just looked down and fiddled with the umbrella, despite it being sopping wet.

“He has every right to do so...if you ask me…” I replied. Bede looked at me with even more of a confused and shocked look.

“Well, I don’t believe it. I’d like to have a word with this father of yours.”

“Bede, please...you’ll never be able to change his mind. He’s...g-going through a lot right now. I appreciate your concern, but I don’t think things will ever be the same. I-I don’t think Dad and the chairman will ever like each other again. Denial may feel good...but in the end, you’re just lying to yourself,” I smiled sadly. I knew Bede took my words to heart, even if he chose not to follow them.

“Well, it’s your loss, I suppose. I know that to the chairman, you’ll  _ always _ be his goddaughter...so I’m not going to treat you any differently. I’m not going to disown you because of your vile father’s choices,” Bede said as I felt the train stop. I decided to get off with him and walk to the Wild Area from Motostoke. A little exercise wouldn’t kill me.

It was still raining pretty hard out, so Bede and I once again shared the umbrella. He didn’t tell me anything about his training; rather, he just gave me a location. I wasn’t going to leave him in the pouring rain, considering that he was already pretty wet, so I obediently followed his directions. I initially assumed that he was going to be training with someone else, perhaps a small group, but I instead found that he was going to do it by himself in a somewhat secluded part of town. It was kinda sketchy, but to each their own, I suppose.

“Here, I want you to keep this,” I said, handing Bede the umbrella. Naturally, he seemed confused...but I knew what I wanted. Like I said, I had a change of clothes in my bag. Being someone’s friend means that you support and care for them, after all. That was one of the lines that the chairman read me in that bedtime story all those years ago.

“Thanks…” Bede mumbled, sheepishly taking the umbrella from me. The look in his eyes was identical to the one he had when we first met. My heart pounded. I felt weak. Such a precious boy...every single time I see that look, it makes me want to care for him and support him even more. I do believe that I can change Bede, it just might be hard. I can’t give up, though. I just need to keep being kind to him.

Tucking my hair into my hat so it wouldn’t get any wetter, I left Bede to his training and headed from Motostoke to the Wild Area. Luckily, it didn’t seem to be raining there...at least not as hard as it was in Wyndon or Motostoke. Letting my team out of their balls to stretch their legs and other extremities, we all headed towards Bridge Field.

Once we all arrived at the Nursery, the woman in charge greeted me, but seemed a bit concerned about my appearance. I sheepishly reassured her that I was okay and asked for permission to go inside and change. Since I knew that I’d be getting quite a bit of exercise from hatching the Eggs, I packed lighter clothes and was planning on changing anyway...mainly because of how much I hate being sweaty. I hate showing off my gross body, but I hate being sweaty even more.

Once I was changed, the Nursery lady gave me a smile and explained my task. She had around fifteen Eggs that still needed hatching, so I would hatch them in three batches of five, with Litwick being my only real team member. I was nervous at first, as that meant that I wouldn’t have my team to protect me...or to protect each other, in Flapple’s case, but she assured me that she’d keep an eye on them. I wasn’t sure how well that was going to turn out, considering Mezuma’s intense stubbornness, but I had faith in her. I assumed that I was going to have to walk around to hatch the Eggs...but to my surprise, the lady gave me a bike!

“It’s my daughter’s old bike, so it’s a little on the rusty side...but it should work just fine. This’ll just help the Eggs hatch even faster!” She said cheerfully. While I know how to ride a bike...I don't do it very often. I just prefer walking over biking. I don’t like going fast, I guess. Though, in this case, I’d have to.

“Do you mind if I snap a photo of Litwick w-with the Eggs?” I asked out of nowhere as the lady was getting me set up. It came so...naturally. At first, I didn’t understand why I even said it, but then I remembered the chairman’s task. Of course! This would be perfect! Noticing that she had a somewhat confused look on her face, I blushed pretty darn hard and sputtered out the entire story about my meeting with the chairman and my assigned task. I was worried that I humiliated myself...again...but after hearing my explanation, the lady seemed to understand and gave me permission.

Nodding, I got everyone in position. I put Litwick under a tree, trying to make it as aesthetically pleasing as possible. With some leaves falling on her and on the ground around her, I’d say it looked pretty cool. I gently placed the Eggs around her in a circle, and the little flame on her head started to glow even brighter, signaling that Flame Body was in action. I pulled my camera out of my bag, got everything set up, and snapped the photo. The chairman said that he liked the photos I took last month, but now that he was just my boss, I knew that I’d have to work even harder to please him. Though, I had to admit that this challenge scared me. Not all Pokémon are like Litwick. Some of them have pretty destructive abilities, after all. As much as I wanted to keep my job, was it worth injuring myself over? Was it worth provoking a wild Pokémon for? For some reason, that was really resonating with me. I’d...done some really stupid stuff for photos before. For example, those two Unfezant could’ve attacked me for sure. I approached their babies! I can’t tell if I’m too cautious of a person or if I’m not cautious enough.

Anyway, after snapping the photo, I finally got Litwick and the Eggs settled in my bag, quickly hopping on the bike. Honestly, the job was a bit boring...it’s what you’d probably expect. I just mindlessly rode the bike around Bridge Field, letting Litwick’s ability, as well as my own motion, help the Eggs hatch. As I rode, I couldn’t help but feel bad for the little babies that inhabited the Eggs. Why would their Trainers abandon them? Why would you let your Pokémon breed if you didn’t want the Eggs? In a way, I thought of my own parents. If my mother didn’t want me, then...why didn’t she do anything about it? She had a multitude of options...but she chose to have me for some reason. Even though she didn’t want anything to do with me, she still decided to go through with it. And Dad...the pain in his eyes that I’ve been seeing...I don’t think it’s all related to Arctozolt. Sometimes, I think Dad wishes that my mom was still around. As much as he claims not to, I think he does...and I think that he sees her in me...somehow. If my mom were still around, things would be a lot easier for him. He’d actually have someone to know how to help him cope with his Pokémon dying. He wouldn’t have to deal with me by himself. I mean, he really  _ hasn’t  _ been dealing with me and has been leaving me on my own more and more, but you know what I mean. I guess having that dream about Leon kinda made me start to think, too. If my mother were around, she could’ve taken care of me. Dad wouldn’t have had to keep me around him so much. But then again, if my mother did decide to stick around...would I even  _ know _ Leon? I mean, yeah, I would, considering my job and everything, but my entire childhood would’ve been completely different. I wouldn’t have met Leon, Raihan, or Sonia, and even if I would’ve eventually met the former two due to my job, I wouldn’t be this intimate with them! Surely Raihan wouldn’t be stepping in and offering to take care of me if something were to happen to Dad. Would he even need to? And Leon...the thought of having no intimacy with Leon whatsoever terrifies me! Would I even love him? If I did...would it be just another meaningless celebrity crush?

Woah, I didn’t mean to get existential there. Well, I guess it’s better than telling you the  _ amazing _ story of how I just rode a bike around for a while. Seriously, the job was pretty boring, so I’m just going to skip over most of it. I had my earbuds plugged in and was listening to some music as I did it, so it was mainly just me getting some good exercise whilst also getting to see some cute baby Pokémon, even if I did feel bad for them. The Nursery lady promised me that the little ones would be given to good Trainers who would love and care for them, if not adopted by her own family, so that made me feel a bit better. I got to see the birth of a shiny Pokémon...a shiny Togepi, to be exact. The little guy, along with Dad’s Amped Toxtricity, just showed how some Trainers don’t see the value in the companions that they’re given. Apparently the Egg was given up because the Trainer could “sense that the Pokémon wouldn’t be strong enough,” but they failed to realize the value of the little life inside that hard shell. Though, I trusted that the little guy, along with all of his friends that I was able to hatch, would have good lives, just like Amped does now. I trust the Nursery lady.

After all of the Eggs were hatched and the Pokémon were all accounted for, the Nursery lady gave me my payment, I gathered up my team, and headed up to Hammerlocke. I probably would’ve gotten home quicker if I went through Motostoke rather than Hammerlocke, considering that the former had less of a walk, but I wanted to make sure that Bella was okay. Sure, it hadn’t been very long since we last saw each other, but still. With everyone seeming to worry about everything these days, she was just one more thing to stress over. If she gets caught, especially with everything happening with Arctozolt, I’m pretty sure I’ll cease functioning. I already know that if Bella gets caught, Dad is going to be my main source of comfort. Even in his immense grief over his dying partner, he’s able to keep his head on his shoulders and try to hide the pain to the best of his abilities. He needs to be the one to help me keep  _ my  _ head on  _ my  _ shoulders. Without him, I’ll panic. I won’t know what to do. Surely I’ll have some kind of breakdown.

Though, that will be something that I worry about in the future. Luckily for me, after heading up to Hammerlocke Hills and kneeling in the familiar patch of grass for a while, I heard a rustle, then saw a little, black head poke out of it. I smiled knowing that Bella was still safe...at least for another day. Dad’s right. She is a little fighter. She’s a little, independent woman. She’s managed to keep it up for this long. Maybe it’s just me trying to be an optimist so I don’t freak out, but if she can do it for this long, she can certainly do it for much, much longer.

Since checking up on Bella was more of an afterthought rather than a planned part of my day, I didn’t stay very long. I was tired, sweaty, and hungry from all the biking. As much as I would’ve loved to stay, I didn’t want Bella to see me like this. I hate being tired, I despise sweating, and I have some bad hanger issues. Definitely not what a sweet, little lass like Bella needs to see...at least yet.

After saying my goodbyes to Bella, I headed up to Hammerlocke and called a cab. I contemplated going to one of the local restaurants to eat, but I decided against it. All I wanted to do was go home, eat dinner, take another shower, and go to bed and sleep off whatever the heck happened today. The wait for the cab was a pretty average one, and as the cabbie opened the door for me and helped me in, I expected to see a businessman or other random person sitting in the cab, considering that this was one of the busier times of day...but to my surprise, I saw Dad sitting there. He must’ve been in Wyndon again.

“Hey, Mads,” Dad said, trying his best to smile. I could just...see the pain. His hands, which were holding Arctozolt’s Poké Ball, were trembling. He was broken on the inside. Seeing one of the people I look up to most so crippled really hurt me. “You look exhausted,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, I am. S-Some of those Eggs were awfully stubborn. Now I know why the Nursery lady hires people to hatch them for her,” I smiled, trying to brighten up the cab a bit instead of just complaining. Dad really didn’t need to hear me complain.

“How was your meeting with Rose? I’m assuming he treated you well?” Dad asked. There was a certain seriousness to his voice. Something told me that if the chairman  _ wouldn’t  _ have treated me well, there would’ve been consequences. Dad probably would’ve actually thrown hands.

“Yeah...he was fine,” I replied. I mean, the chairman wasn’t necessarily  _ mean _ to me, he even said that he still cares for me, but there just wasn’t that same intimacy. He now started to show me his  _ actual _ self. He was starting to treat me more like an employee than a goddaughter...but hey, that’s what I claimed I wanted when I first started. Though, now that I was actually getting it, it didn’t feel too nice.

“Well, that’s good, at least. If he ever does  _ anything _ to you that makes you uncomfortable, I want you to tell me. Just because he’s upset with me doesn’t give him the right to do anything to you,” Dad said, gently putting a hand on my shoulder as the cab took off. Just hearing Dad talk felt nice.

The flight from Hammerlocke to Circhester is never really a long one, so we were home rather quickly. As soon as I stepped into the cabin, I made my way to the bathroom, desperately wanting to get rid of the nasty, nasty sweat. After that, I’d eat some dinner, count up my money and set some aside for Sandy’s cause, and just go to bed. Though, as I was taking my shower, I started to smell cooking food. Dad...was actually taking the time to prepare a proper meal? I mean, he didn’t let me starve or anything, don’t get me wrong, but he’s been so sad and so stressed that he usually just makes us quick, simple things to eat. The fact that he was actually cooking, doing what he loved, made me realize that he  _ is  _ starting to recover, no matter how slowly it may be. I couldn’t help but feel proud of him.

“Something smells good!” I exclaimed excitedly as I walked out of the bathroom, now in my comfy, not gross pajamas. Dad turned around and gave me a smile.

“I can tell you did a lot of work today, so I decided to make some lasagna. You deserve it,” Dad said as I peeked over the stove, watching him.

“Y-You deserve it, too. You’ve been through a lot lately. You need to start d-doing things you love more! You’ll be a lot happier if you do,” I said. I’m probably not someone who should be giving mental health advice, but I was really trying. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Do you think you can handle putting the breadsticks in the oven when it goes off?” Dad asked with a chuckle. I smiled like an idiot.

“Well, no promises. Did I ever tell you about how I almost lit K-Kabu’s house on fire?”

That was the rest of the night, really. Dad and I made dinner together, made jokes, smiled, laughed...and I finally got what I needed so badly. Dad was casting aside his own struggles and problems to make sure that I was okay. I could still tell that he was hurting, but I think he finally realized that sulking about things wouldn’t make it any less painful...or any less inevitable. Arctozolt was still dying. There was still a lot of tension in between Dad and Chairman Rose...but for once, Dad finally decided to stop and have fun. Maybe he chose to keep me for a reason instead of putting me up for adoption or something. I truly believe that if a parent and their kid respect each other and love each other, it can lead to an almost unbreakable bond. Today was a chaotic day. Today marked the start of some pretty big changes...but all that matters, at least for the time being, is that I got my dad back. My original goal of showering, eating, counting my money, and going to bed evolved into me making a delicious dinner with Dad, hanging out with him until odd hours of the night, and eventually falling asleep on the couch, my head resting on his lap.


	21. Chapter 21

**Day 197- October 16**

I woke up to the sound of the door slamming, which startled me quite a bit. I could tell that Mezuma was startled as well, considering that he sprung awake and immediately started to scan the area. I looked at my clock. It was around...four in the morning? Immediately, I started to worry. With my terrible anxiety, I immediately thought that someone broke into the house.

Much to Mezuma’s dismay, I jumped out of bed, putting my glasses on and running out of my room. I wasn’t worried about myself. I was worried about Dad and the Pokémon that were downstairs. Of course, the bigger ones could take care of themselves if someone broke in, but ones like Flapple and Rufflet were pretty much defenseless in a situation like this. I mean,  _ I  _ was pretty defenseless too, but that didn’t mean that I couldn’t try to do  _ something. _

Walking past Dad’s room, I saw that the door was open. When I peeked in, I saw that he wasn’t in bed. Did he know? Was he already trying to do something about it? I became more and more skeptical about the situation. Surely if someone would’ve broken in, there would’ve been more of a commotion. Boltund would’ve been freaking out. Zangoose and Mawile would’ve probably tried to pick a fight. Mezuma’s weird sixth sense probably would’ve acted up. I immediately shook things off and blamed both my anxiety and my tiredness as a dumb excuse for my own stupidity. Though, now that I was awake, I still wanted to see what was going on. Even if someone didn’t break in, the door  _ did _ slam.

“Dad?” I called out as I walked downstairs. It was pretty cold out. It wasn’t a terrible snowstorm, but it was pretty windy out. I could hear it howling. There was no reply. Dad was obviously outside.

Turning the light on, I looked around. Boltund was nowhere to be found. At first, I thought that he just needed another early-morning walk, similar to the time that he forced me to go into the backwoods with him, but I saw that his harness was still hanging on its usual hook. This was something sudden, not planned. Dad didn’t have time to put him on his harness.

Against my better judgement, I opened the door. The harsh Circhester snow blew right into my face. The cold air immediately turned my nose red. I called out for Dad again, but I once again received no reply. It probably had something to do with Arctozolt. He probably went down to Wyndon to try getting him help again.

Dad had hope for one day. One single day. Arctozolt seemed to be improving. He’d actually been able to lift his head up instead of lying on the floor and sleeping all day. He was able to eat semi-solid food instead of having to be syringe-fed. For one day, Dad saw the life in his eyes...but then the next day, he went right back to his normal, sick self. Dad tried to hide his disappointment, but I could feel it. For once, I could actually feel it. I don’t want to admit that  _ I  _ thought Arctozolt was going to recover, too, but I did. I’m pretty sure I believed it for Dad’s sake rather than my own...but seeing him so happy, only for the pain to come right back...it hurt. He took it better than I would’ve, I know that for sure, but that doesn’t mean that it was easy for him. The pain he felt was probably about twenty times worse than the pain I felt. 

I couldn’t go back to sleep knowing that Dad was gone. Mezuma, who was obviously on-edge, went into his protective mode, standing by the door and looking out the window for any potential threats. Most of the other Pokémon were asleep, so I really just sat on the couch and was as quiet as possible. Even though I didn’t think there was any kind of threat, I was still trembling and I didn’t know why. I even went and took some of my anxiety medication in hopes that it would do  _ something.. _ .for once. I ravaged through the kitchen cabinets and found the antacid. I hadn’t had it in a while since Dad started hiding it, probably a good call on his end...but I needed it. The sweet feeling once again rushed through my body as I gave in to my addiction. Does that sound bad? Yeah, it probably does.

As I sat and drank the sweet, vanilla-flavored medicine, the door soon opened once more. Boltund immediately rushed into the room and curled up with me, probably because he was cold. As I sat and warmed him up, Dad walked through the door...and he was holding a shovel in his hands. Oh... _ oh. _

“D-Dad…” I mumbled sadly as Boltund started to fall asleep on my lap. Dad sighed, putting the shovel down and sitting beside me. He was gloomy, I could tell...but he seemed to be taking it better than I thought he would.

“It’s all right, Mads,” Dad replied as I rested my head on his shoulder. “I’ve had a lot of time to grieve. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later...I’m just glad he’s not in pain anymore.”

Dad told me everything that happened. Apparently, a few hours before Dad left, Softy woke him up and led him to Arctozolt. Dad isn’t quite sure what happened, but Arctozolt just wasn’t in good shape. At this point, he knew that there was nothing he, nor anyone else, could do for the poor Pokémon...so he came to the difficult decision to let nature take its course. So, for a few hours, he just sat with Arctozolt, comforting him and trying his best to take care of him...and Dad watched as his Pokémon passed away. After saying his final goodbyes, Dad took Arctozolt to an uninhabited area outside the city, broke his Poké Ball, and buried him. After so many months of suffering, Arctozolt was finally gone. Okay, that sounds rude, saying  _ finally, _ but like Dad said...he wasn’t in pain anymore. 

I don’t know why I cried, but I did. This was really my first time dealing with a Pokémon’s death. Honestly, it was one of my first times dealing with death in general. Because Dad kept me so isolated from the rest of the Castellana family, minus my grandparents, if a family member died, I didn’t hear about it...and if I did, I wasn’t upset. I didn’t know the person well enough to be. Even then, I didn’t know Arctozolt as well as I knew some of Dad’s other Pokémon, but he’d just...always been there. I remember being terrified of him as a child, just like I was of all bigger Pokémon. I remember slowly getting used to him after Raihan helped me get over my fear. I remember watching him battle. When he was in good health, he was a force to be reckoned with. In battle, he was strong and pretty darn forceful...but when he wasn’t battling, he was so goofy, so ditzy...that was just his personality. He had a little peanut brain, just like me, but he used every single cell in that little peanut brain to love his Trainer and those around him. Galar truly lost an amazing Pokémon...even if he was brought to life illegally and technically shouldn’t have existed in the first place.

But...that’s not the only reason I cried. Because I can admittedly be a bit selfish at times, I cried for Mezuma of all people. Of course, I was terrified of losing  _ all _ of my Pokémon, but I was especially afraid of losing Mezuma due to the fact that the chairman just doesn’t seem to want me to have him. Honestly, I’m pretty sure that the cursed medication was just making me even more anxious rather than helping it, because at that moment, I felt like Mezuma was in danger. As much as I think that the entire thing with Arctozolt was simply an accident, the chairman didn’t do  _ anything _ to try to help. Even when he and Dad were still close, he didn’t offer any kind of condolences or comfort. He just sat in his office and watched as Dad suffered. In a way, it was kind of similar to the way he sat and watched me struggle with a bad flashback after mentioning Grimmsnarl. If he was willing to sit and watch his best friend’s Pokémon die, he would be willing to watch his goddaughter’s Pokémon die. I mean, he probably wouldn’t even feel bad, considering that I’m not his goddaughter anymore. He could easily make up some kind of excuse about needing Mezuma for some kind of “research,” injecting him with the same stuff he injected Dracozolt and Arctozolt with, and sit back in his chair with that smile as he watched Mezuma slowly deteriorate and die, just like Arctozolt did. Dad was finding ways to live without Arctozolt, but there’s just no way I could live without Mezuma. My best friend...my first Pokémon. It would be like Dad losing Boltund! You don’t just spend so many years with someone, watch them grow, become attached to them, and become indifferent when they pass. All of the memories I have with Mezuma…

Sorry, rambling again. I don’t want to make this about me. If there was someone who should’ve been crying, it was Dad. I don’t know why I feel as if I have to make everything about myself. Am I just that bad of a person? Probably.

“I’m...I’m just going to remember the good times I had with Arctozolt. After all, thinking about the bad times won’t bring him back. That’s what you should try to do too, Mads,” Dad said with a smile, gently running his fingers through my hair. I sniffled, watching as Rufflet made his way over to Dad and perched on his leg. The two had bonded so much...Rufflet could probably tell that something bad had happened and was coming to comfort him. I just hugged Boltund, who was passed out at this point. He’s dumb, but he’s a good source of comfort.

“Sorry for waking you up like that. I know that you were going to eat with Sonia and Maple today,” Dad eventually said. CRAP. I completely forgot about that! Sonia invited me to eat dinner with her a few days ago, and Dad kinda...forced me to say yes. I mean, he didn’t have to try that hard, considering that I was the one who said I wanted to get closer to Sonia and repair our friendship and all that crap, but still, I tried to come up with some kind of excuse. I’m just terrible with women! I’ve literally known Sonia for almost my entire life, but I still get so tense around her. I mean, at least Nessa isn’t coming this time. Don’t get me wrong, I love Nessa, but whenever I’m around her, I completely lose all brain function and turn into a mumbling mess. She’s just so freaking attractive! Sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve to be in the presence of someone as gorgeous as her. I don’t understand why she insists on trying to be friends with a little goblin like me, but I’m not complaining. I’ll just add her to the list of ridiculously hot friends I have.

Oh, yeah, Maple. I don’t know how the heck I didn’t tell you about her by now. I guess she’s just...not someone I think about a whole lot, considering that I didn’t grow up with her like I did Sonia. Maple is Sonia’s younger sister. She’s around Hop’s age, I believe. Actually, she and Hop are very close friends. He’s...really the only person who’s able to get her out of the house when she’s not traveling. She’s an incredibly good cook, so she travels a lot to try and find new ingredients to use. From what Sonia’s told me, she’s gone to both the Isle of Armor and the Crown Tundra, as well as other regions, such as Sinnoh and Alola. Though, Maple’s incredibly introverted. Like I said, Hop is really the only person she actively talks to. Sonia and Maple have some problems with their parents, so they live together down in Wedgehurst, close to Professor Magnolia’s lab. Since Sonia’s not home a whole lot, Maple spends a lot of time by herself. I think she likes it, though. Most of my childhood memories of Maple consist of her crying when Sonia tried to get her to introduce herself to Leon, Raihan, and me. Sometimes I tell myself that Sonia’s an only child...then I remember that she isn’t.

“O-O-Oh, yeah...I-I mean, if you need some emotional support, I’m sure I could just can-”

“Mads, Sonia invited you. You need to get out of this stuffy house and have fun for once. I’ll be fine.”

“I get out of the house almost every day! What are you talking about?!”

“Socialization, Mads. Hanging out with just Pokémon all the time isn’t good for you. You need to spend time with other humans. Who knows, maybe you two will bump into Leon,” Dad teased, watching as my face immediately turned its signature shade of red. I’m pretty sure that he knows about my...tendencies. He probably knows that even  _ mentioning _ Leon turns my brain into a pile of mush. I’m pretty sure he hates the fact that I like Lee so much, but that doesn’t mean that he’s not going to make fun of me about it. I might have to go squeeze a confession out of Raihan later. It’s either him or Opal that told him...and I wouldn’t dare try to interrogate Opal. She terrifies me.

“Well, anyway, you should probably get back to bed. I don’t want you being cranky around Sonia. I know I’m going to get some shut-eye myself...I was up pretty much all night,” Dad said, gently leaning down and kissing the top of my head before going up to his room, carrying Boltund with him. I agreed, walking back to my room, slumping back in bed, listening as Mezuma got settled on the floor and tried to get some more sleep as well...and drifted off. Well, I’ll say that this day already had an...interesting start. Sad, but nonetheless interesting.

I woke back up at around...noon. If Mezuma wouldn’t have woken me up, I probably would’ve slept even longer. Luckily, I still had some time until I ate with the girls, so there was no need to hurry. Besides...even if I was running late, Sonia could wait. So, after getting up, I just did my usual routine. I wasn’t sure how fancy this dinner was going to be, but I didn’t want to be the idiot who showed up in a fancy dress, nice shoes, and jewelry to a casual dinner, so I just stuffed some nicer clothes in my bag, which I decided to take for some reason. It’s just habit at this point, honestly. I feel so naked without my equipment. Sure, the bag’s heavy and all, but...I’m used to it. Like I said before, I’ve come a long way with that bag. I remember when I couldn’t even carry it at first and Mezuma had to do it for me. I’m by no means bulked up or anything, I’m pretty sure that my size is all fat and no muscle, but I've gotten better. Now, I’m able to carry it pretty easily! Besides, you never know when a good opportunity for a photo might show up. Besides, I’ve found myself struggling with this month’s task. I’ve already been down to the Wild Area quite a few times this month...but I just can’t find anything good. I know that Chairman Rose’s expectations of me are a lot higher now that my work’s being displayed in a museum...and now that Dad kinda forced him to disown me and all. I’m not sure why he’s taking it out on me, though…

Speaking of Dad, he was already gone. He left a note on the little dry erase board on the fridge, saying that he was out practicing with the band. Good. He needed to get outside. He’d sort of been neglecting the band when Arctozolt was dying. His job really took a hit. I didn’t really talk about it, but the club closed a lot. He didn’t even touch his bass for a while. I was glad that he was finally reviving his passion for music. It makes me want to start taking on the guitar again, honestly. I don’t know if I mentioned it or not, but I used to do it a lot as a kid, and then I started again after the Grimmsnarl attack, but it only really lasted for about a month or so. Maybe I will. I could work on my vocal skills, too. Since the chairman will probably fire me soon, I’ll have a lot more time to take on other hobbies, at least. Well, that doesn't matter. What matters is that Dad is slowly becoming accustomed to his normal life again. I was still sad, but I felt a bit more at peace.

Anyway, after making sure all of the Pokémon were fed and taken care of, I grabbed my own team, grabbed my bag, and headed out for the day. I had to try to think of a way to cheer Dad up. I felt so bad for him! No one should have to go through something like this. I get it, Pokémon die and all...but I’m fairly certain that Arctozolt’s death wasn’t natural. No, I’m not fairly certain. I  _ know _ that it wasn’t. How could a Pokémon that was completely healthy just deteriorate and die after suspiciously getting taken away? I wasn’t going to blame Chairman Rose for this just yet, but I was going to blame the League. Things are just complicated. I'm not sure what I should be thinking. I’m really not.

I decided that I would go to Sonia’s house early... _ really _ early. I figured that I’d make myself useful and try to help with the dinner...and try to ask Sonia for advice. I don’t know how to cope with death. I’ve never had to. I’m not sure what Sonia and Maple have gone through, but it’s a lot more than I have. In fact, Professor Magnolia raised the two girls. From what I’ve been told, shortly after Maple was born, their parents...just decided to abandon them. Professor Magnolia, being their grandmother and all, decided to take them in and raise them herself. Maple obviously wasn’t old enough to remember their parents, but Sonia was. I often talk about how Sonia and I are so different, but when I really think about it, we’re the same in a lot of ways. Sonia’s parents left her...just like my mother could’ve possibly left me. But, not only that. We’re both...not the greatest of Trainers, to put it kindly. I’ve never battled once in my life. Sonia, on the other hand, did the Gym Challenge with Raihan and Leon, but apparently dropped out of it relatively early on. I don’t know, she doesn’t really like to talk about it. I don’t know if Maple’s even a Trainer or not. Considering that she’s done a lot of traveling, I assume that she is, but she’s certainly never done the Gym Challenge. Someone as introverted as her couldn’t handle all of that attention. I mean, I don’t consider myself an introvert and I struggled with it...and I’m just the photographer! I couldn’t imagine being one of those kids in the Gym Challenge. Knowing that the entire Galar region’s watching you sounds absolutely terrifying! I mean,  _ technically _ the entire Galar region watches me, but like I said, I’m just the photographer. Those kids are more at stake than I am. One big loss and their entire challenge is done. All of the time, effort, and money they poured into the Challenge...gone. Some may consider it a waste, some may consider it a worthy investment. I’ve never really asked those around me what doing the Gym Challenge was like, since I knew it was something I’d never do, but most of them seemed to have a good experience with it. Though, Sonia is one of the rare outliers.

As I waited for my cab, I couldn’t help but look at the backwoods. The way the howling wind gave the dark area an even more intimidating aura...I shuddered. There’s a large, open field close to one of the many entrances, so I was trying to see if I could find where Dad buried Arctozolt so I could pay my respects later. Unfortunately, the snow was already starting to pile up, so I didn’t see anything. That, of course, led my eyes to the woods where my life was pretty much ruined. Sometimes, I think about what would’ve happened if I would’ve just told Mezuma no. Don’t get me wrong, it’s by no means Mezuma’s fault, it’s all mine, but...I’ve been thinking about it a lot. If Grimmsnarl wouldn’t have attacked me, who would I be today? Would I still feel the way I do towards Leon or Sonia? Would I still be dating Piers? I mean, I doubt Chairman Rose would pity me as much as he does now, so I don’t even know if I’d be the League Photographer. I know for sure that I wouldn’t be fat and I’d still have long hair...and those two things alone make me wish that I would’ve listened to that gut feeling and found a better place to take Mezuma. Even in daylight, the backwoods remain dark. All I can think about are the cursed Pokémon that are forced to call that place their home. They’ll never have a chance at redemption. They’re far too feral, far too vicious for any human to train. The backwoods...it’s all survival of the fittest there. I’m pretty sure there’s some kind of law that prohibits catching Pokémon from the backwoods because of how legitimately dangerous they can be...if you could even get one in a Poké Ball. As someone who’s been in the backwoods far too many times, I can confirm that scattered across the ground are remnants of shattered Poké Balls that brave lawbreakers decided to lob at one of the Pokémon. I truly believe that Pokémon that live in the backwoods are incapable of feeling love...and incapable of loving. No amount of human compassion could ever change their hearts. The way Grimmsnarl attacked me and left me to die for seemingly no reason proves my point, at least in my opinion. Though, what do I know? I’m rambling again.

Finally, my cab arrived, I hopped on, and we took off for Wedgehurst. I couldn’t help but think about the time Bede and I first met. The magic I felt when I first met him...the time I legitimately thought that he had taken Leon’s spot. To save myself from rambling for another ten pages, I went through the same dilemma about me having any sort of chance with Leon or not, and the whole spiel about Bede obviously having  _ some _ kind of opinion of me. Whether it’s romantic or not, I don’t know. He’s definitely improving, even if it is little by little. I’m just curious to see how he’ll do in the Gym Challenge. If Chairman Rose sees something in him, then I bet he’ll do great. After all, it’s very rare that the chairman endorses someone. I was very young, probably around seven or eight, when he did it last. He has a real heart for outcasts...which you can probably guess, considering that he made me the League Photographer and all. Well, I’m not necessarily an outcast, but I know that some people don’t consider me a Trainer because I don’t battle. Hey, I don’t take it personally. What makes a Trainer a Trainer isn’t a given fact. Everyone has their own definition of a Trainer. Heck, sometimes  _ I  _ don’t consider myself a Trainer.

I was only snapped out of my daze when I felt the rumble of the cab landing. The fly from Circhester to Wedgehurst isn’t an incredibly long one, so I arrived rather quickly. Sonia and Maple live in a relatively small place in the outskirts of Wedgehurst, not far from Professor Magnolia’s house, so from where I was dropped off, it would be a bit of a walk. Not a big deal. Though, I couldn’t help but wonder why Sonia and Maple don’t live with the professor. Sonia I can understand, but Maple’s around Hop’s age. She’s definitely not old enough to live on her own...and Sonia’s not exactly home that much. By all means, especially considering that Professor Magnolia’s on her own, she could’ve stayed. I for sure wouldn’t leave Dad alone like that...but I’m not here to judge. Maybe the professor  _ wants _ Maple to live with Sonia or something.

After about a ten minute walk or so, I finally arrived at the house. My stomach dropping for some reason, I knocked on the door with a trembling hand. I couldn’t even remember the last time I saw Maple. It’s been a good few years, that’s for sure. I’m sure they weren’t expecting me yet. I mean, I  _ did  _ show up a good...few...hours early. Yeah, I didn’t think about that. I don’t think ahead very often. Though, after a few seconds, Sonia answered.

“Oh, hey, Maddie! I didn’t expec---”

“I’m  _ really  _ sorry, Sonia. I-I-I’m not sure why I showed up so early, I g-guess I just wanted to see if you needed help with anything. That, and I-I wanted to ask you something. I-It’s about---” I started before Sonia finally managed to calm me down.

“Woah there, Mads, no need to explain yourself. Come in!” Sonia said, holding the door open for me. Nervously, I walked inside, and was...rather surprised, to say the least. The place is pretty darn cozy for someone who’s never at home. The living room, which I was greeted by, is warm and inviting, all decked out in warm colors, with a plush sofa, a soft rug to contrast with the somewhat rough carpet, a few photos and knickknacks lining the walls, and the telly, which was switched off, hanging right over a brick fireplace. The fireplace is electric, but it was still switched on and filling the room with a gentle heat. A nice, carpeted staircase leads to what I could only assume is the girls’ rooms, and a small opening leads to the kitchen, where Maple seemed to be slaving away. The house already smelled pretty nice...a sort of sweet, somewhat spicy smell to it. Sonia said that Maple would be cooking something she learned while she was studying with a chef down in Turffield, so it had to be good.

Sonia showed me to a chair that looks similar to the one Dad likes to sit on when he has his wine and cheesecake, probably the same brand, as she called for her younger sister. I patiently waited for a good minute or two, getting comfortable in my chair...and when I saw Maple, I almost fell right out of it. I know I mentioned that Peaches is a Galarian beauty, but Maple...she has a beauty that reminds me of my old self’s innocent, childish beauty, as well as Sonia’s more mature, grounded beauty.

Being younger, and considering that Sonia’s kinda tall, Maple’s quite short compared to her older sister. It’s obvious that they’re built the same way, as Maple, also like her sister, is a bit on the slender side. They definitely have the same skin tone: pale with pink undertones. Maple’s hair, unlike Sonia’s red, is more of a light auburn, with the brown showing more than the red. It has a slight wave, is a bit longer than Sonia’s, and the back was pulled into a low ponytail while the front was loose. Her hair was tied with a green ribbon, which was something that I remember from my childhood. Her eyes are the same shade of green as her sister’s. While Sonia was still dressed rather casually, considering that dinner wouldn’t start for a good few hours, Maple was already dressed to impress. She was entirely dressed in warm colors, minus her green ribbon, which almost made her match the living room. She wore a simple pair of black tights, a brown, plaid tweed skirt, a lighter brown sweater, and over top of it, a blazer that I could only describe as a...dark orangish-brown. The color was a strange one, but it looked good on her. I could tell that she was nervous, but nonetheless, she gave me a gentle smile.

“Hi, Maddie,” she said softly, her soft, angelic voice ringing throughout the house. Seriously, that girl can do no harm. I couldn’t help but wonder how someone as soft and as delicate as her could get along with someone as high-energy as Hop. Don’t get me wrong, Hop’s great, but he seems like he could very easily overwhelm someone like Maple. 

“Hi…” I mumbled. I couldn’t stop looking at her! I felt the nervousness start to kick in. My inability to speak to women started to fire up. My mouth felt dry. What was I doing in the presence of such beauty?! Two of them! Knowing my luck, she probably invited Nessa! I’d be eaten alive in such a sea of beautiful women! I have no chance! I immediately started to regret coming. I reached into my bag and grabbed the bottle of antacid from earlier, which I managed to hide from Dad, attempting to take a swig while Sonia and Maple weren’t looking. I unfortunately didn't get too much, but still, it was better than nothing. It would hopefully help with the intense anxiety I was feeling.

“So, Maddie, what did you want to talk to me about?” Sonia asked, sitting beside her sister on the couch. Immediately, the nervousness turned back into sadness. I guess Sonia didn’t know yet. I’m not quite sure who Dad told.

“Dad’s Arctozolt...h-he passed away this morning,” I said. Sonia’s smile immediately turned into a frown. Maple, who I’m assuming at least knew about Arctozolt’s condition because of what her sister told her, looked like she was about to start crying, but the tears never did come. Neither of the girls knew what to say.

“I-I...I’m really sorry to hear that. How’s your dad handling it? Is he all right?” Sonia asked. Normally, she would’ve probably given me a hug or something, but she obviously wanted to keep her distance. After all, this was a pretty new experience for me. She probably didn’t know how I’d react.

“Dad’s doing all right. I mean, a-as all right as a Trainer who just lost their Pokémon can be,” I replied. I know that Dad’s hiding a lot of emotions from me. He has been for so long. He’s definitely at peace about the situation, but...I think he’s a lot more upset than what he’s showing me. He has every right to. A Pokémon that he’s had since his youth just died.

“I-I just don’t know how to deal with this. Dad’s gone through a lot of heartache in his life...so I know he’ll be okay. I-I don’t want to stick my nose up in his business  _ too _ much...since I know that he hates it when I worry about him. But...me? I’m just not sure how to feel,” I said. Sonia nodded.

“Maple, love, I think your water’s boiling,” Sonia said, her sister immediately getting up to check. As soon as Maple was far enough that she wouldn’t be able to hear our conversation, Sonia started speaking again.

“I had her leave because the subject really troubles her. To this day...Maple still believes that Mum and Dad left because of her. It's something she grew up believing, but never expressed it to me until she was older. For so many years, Maple was in so much pain...and we didn’t know anything about it. One of my biggest regrets is not talking to her about it when we were younger. Gran expected me to take care of Maple when we were young because of how often she was out at work...but I didn’t realize just how much she was hurting. If I could offer you any piece of advice, it would be this: don’t keep your emotions bottled up. Talk to someone. I know that a lot of people you’re close to can get busy, but just know that we’ll all make time for you,” Sonia said. It felt good to hear. I know for sure that Dad doesn’t blame himself at all for Arctozolt’s death...he wholeheartedly blames the chairman. He’s made that very, very clear. As for me, I definitely don't blame myself or anything, but I can't help but feel like me reading the chairman’s letter is part of why Arctozolt died...as if it's the world getting back at me for reading the letter...despite the chairman clearly telling me not to do so. I don’t really believe in that stuff normally, but still.

I was a bit surprised to hear about Maple, though. That’s probably why she was so introverted growing up. She feels guilty. She feels as if it’s her fault that her parents packed up and left. It  _ was _ shortly after her birth, after all. She feels guilty that Sonia basically had to raise her. That’s why she chooses to travel around so much. I don’t necessarily consider myself a smart person, but it was all coming together. 

“Thanks, Sonia…” I said with a smile. I’ll find my way eventually. I-It’s just going to take some getting used to!” I said, Sonia nodding.

“Don’t worry about your dad too much, either. He’s a strong guy. He’ll be all right. I know he will,” Sonia replied cheerfully. It definitely felt good to hear. I still wanted to find some way to lighten Dad’s mood a bit, but that would be for later.

“Hey...where’s Yamper?” I asked, realizing that I hadn’t seen the little bugger yet. He’d usually be all over me by now.

“Last time I saw him, he was upstairs napping. Though, speaking of Yamper...have you heard about the new place that just opened up in Wyndon? It seems like it would be right up your alley,” Sonia said. I raised a brow.

“No, I haven’t. What is it?” I asked.

“Really? I thought you would’ve already been there. There’s this couple that takes in stray Yamper that have been abandoned by their Trainers and care for them. They used to live down in Turffield, but they moved to Wyndon after one of their kids got a job there. They’re always looking for help, so I’m sure they’d be more than happy to have you,” Sonia explained, chuckling as she saw my eyes immediately light up. I don’t check the news very often, so I hadn’t heard about it.

“Really?! That sounds incredible! I’d love to go there sometime!” I exclaimed. It would definitely be a fun side job or volunteer work. I was still considering doing volunteer work at the hospital that took care of Mawile...and admittedly still considering running off to Unova, especially after today’s sad news, but I might have to reconsider. If there’s something I love, it’s Yamper.

“Well, there’s still a while before the food’s ready. I’m not sure when the boys are coming, so I’d say you have enough time to go check it out!” Sonia said. I was going to immediately jump out of my seat and run for it...but I stopped dead in my tracks.

“The boys?” I squeaked nervously. She couldn’t have…

“Yeah, I ended up inviting Hop and Lee. I figured that you’d enjoy it,” Sonia said. My stomach dropped. Of course she’d decide to invite Leon. Does she know about…? No, she couldn’t possibly.

“Have fun, Maddie!” Sonia said, practically pushing me out of her house. Did she set me up?! Did she invite me to this nice dinner to just make me look stupid in front of Leon?! She pretends to be my friend, then she goes and sets up this whole plot to humiliate me so she can look like the mentally stable one in front of her man. At least...that’s what my brain was still trying to tell me. It’s all stupid, I know. Sonia has literally never showed any romantic interest in Lee...at least, not to my knowledge. Call my habits unhealthy if you’d like...because they probably are. 

After a miniscule panic attack, I shook it off and headed to the station. Taking the train would definitely be quicker than a cab, and I wanted to see those Yamper as soon as possible. I seriously can’t believe I didn’t hear about this sooner! Sonia's right, it  _ does  _ seem like something right up my alley. I guess with all the drama going on back at home, I didn’t have time to care about the outside world. Huh.

After a relatively uneventful train ride from Wedgehurst to Wyndon, I let Mezuma out of his ball, looked the place up on my phone, and got directions. It looked like it was about a ten minute walk from the station, which wasn’t bad at all, considering how big of a city Wyndon is. Still, it would be nice for Mezuma to stretch his legs.

So, I walked to the little house, also making sure to watch out for Leon in case he tried to be sneaky and surprise me. I swear, bumping into him is inevitable at this point. The shelter, if you can even call it that, was even close to his house! These people could’ve chosen any house in Wyndon, any house in this massive city, and they choose one that’s close to the Champion’s place...probably just to torment me. Not cool.

Though, I had to admit, the little house is pretty nice...though, not one you’d expect to be housing a bunch of Yamper. It’s by no means a “tiny” house, or whatever those things are that are becoming pretty popular nowadays, but that doesn’t mean it’s big. It’s just a casual, one-story house that you’d expect an older couple with no dependent children to live in. Though, the real surprise to me was the back. Upon closer investigation, I saw that the house has a huge yard! Of course. If you want to care for Yamper, you...kind of  _ have  _ to have a big yard. They adore running around. What an odd place. I’ve probably seen it before, but just never really paid any attention.

Putting Mezuma back in his ball so the sight of a massive bear didn’t freak anyone out, I knocked on the door. Immediately, I was greeted to very loud barking. I tried to count all of the little voices that I heard, which I was unsuccessful at doing...but I could tell that there were quite a few.

Rather quickly, an older lady answered the door. If I had to guess, she was in her mid-50’s. By the subtle but nonetheless visible look of shock on her face, I’m assuming she recognized me.

“Can I help you?” She asked with a smile, trying to keep one of the Yamper from running through the door. Immediately, the excitement killing me, I replied.

“U-Uhh...hi there. I know you guys just opened and all...b-but I’m really hoping that I could...help out sometime!” I said awkwardly. My mind was racing almost as quickly as my heart was. I had no idea why I was getting so excited, but I was.

“Oh, of course! Please, come in, come in!” The woman, who later introduced herself as Mrs. Benham, said, picking up the little guy who was trying to get out and letting me in. The house also made me feel pretty comfortable and welcome, though not nearly to the extent that Sonia’s did. That’s not a bad thing, though.

“We could really use your help! Ever since our kids all moved out, we’ve been relying on volunteers to help us. Of course, they still come from time to time...but they  _ are _ busy,” Mrs. Benham said, calling for her husband. Mr. Benham soon walked out, holding a Yamper and being followed by one. He, like his wife, seemed to recognize me. It was kind of embarrassing…

“This young lady here says that she wants to volunteer here!” Mrs. Benham said as Mr. Benham shook my hand.

“Well, that’s great! They’re quite a lot, they are,” he joked. His smile reminded me of my Nonno Romano's.

“I-If I may ask, how many do you guys have?” I asked curiously.

“We currently have 13...all up for adoption. This is the most we’ve had in a long time. People here in Wyndon don’t seem to want them as much as they did in Turffield. They’re an energetic bunch. With us getting older and all, we’re finding it harder to keep up with them. That’s why we rely on our volunteers to keep them energized,” Mrs. Benham explained with a chuckle. Understandable. I couldn’t even keep up with 13 Yamper, let alone an older couple having to deal with them.

“Well, is there anything I could do to help you guys?” I asked. Mr. Benham didn’t hesitate.

“We usually take our Yamper on two walks a day: one in the afternoon and one in the evening. I’d be incredibly grateful if you’d take them on their afternoon walk! We still have to get their lunch ready!” He said, pointing to the somewhat messy kitchen. Ah, they give their Yamper a raw diet instead of standard kibble. Dad used to do that with Boltund, but he eventually got too busy...and we ran out of room in the fridge. To make up for it, Dad buys the really expensive food.

“Of course,” I said, not knowing the adventure that was coming my way. Hoo boy, was I in for a treat.

Mr. Behnam whistled, and immediately, the army assembled. Before I knew it, there were 13 sets of little, green eyes staring at me. Of course, it wasn’t quiet...or peaceful. There was a ton of barking and little, wet noses rubbed against my legs, wanting to sniff me. Was...this heaven? They're absolutely precious!

Though, the happiness soon turned into shock. I heard metal clanging, and when I looked, I saw that Mr. Benham was holding this massive...thing. Actually, two massive...things. They looked like holders with harnesses hanging off of them. And, of course, upon counting them, I saw that there were 13. I had to walk  _ all _ of them...at once. This would...be an adventure, that’s for sure. Could I even do it?

Mr. Benham couldn’t help but laugh at my expression, which I’m assuming was one of both shock and terror. “Hey, no need for that! It’s not as bad as you think,” he said with a chuckle, getting all of the Yamper situated.

“How...how far do you want me to take them?” I asked, watching as he got the little dudes situated, one by one.

“Honestly...we let them decide. Sometimes the walk’s ten minutes, sometimes it’s an hour. It’s all up to what they want to do,” Mrs. Benham replied. That wasn’t comforting. Still, they looked like they thought I could do it.

“Well, they’re all situated! My advice is to just let them lead the way. They know their way around Wyndon pretty well already. They seem to know where they want to go. Trying to control them is easier said than done,” Mr. Benham said as he handed me the two massive leashes. As soon as he opened the door, the Yamper all simultaneously tried to run outside, which basically meant that there was a lot of tugging on my part. The force of 13 small dogs was admittedly a bit much and I thought I was going to fall over, but surprisingly, I was able to manage...probably because the weight of my bag on one side balanced out the force of the Yamper on the other. I don’t know.

The first few minutes were incredibly rough. At first, the Yamper all wanted to go in different directions, so I had a bunch of different forces pulling me around in a bunch of different ways. It got to the point where I was walking around in some kind of janky zig-zag pattern. If anyone on the streets saw me, they’d probably think I was insane. I mean, if I saw someone stumbling around with 13 Yamper, I’d probably think they were insane, too. Though, after a few minutes, the Yamper all got a pretty good grip on where they wanted to go, and things beame much smoother. There was still the occasional tug or two, which did cause me to stumble quite a lot, but it wasn’t  _ too _ bad. At least at the time.

After a bit of peace, one of the most embarrassing and stressful moments of...my entire life, probably...began. One of the Yamper got distracted by something and began to run. Of course, when one does something, they all begin to do it. This meant that all 13 of them began running. Now, if there’s something that you need to know about Yamper, it’s that they’re  _ fast. _ They’re incredibly fast, which was already bad enough for me, who isn’t exactly the best at running, but even worse, when they run, they can generate electricity...which meant that if I would accidentally touch one of them, I’d probably get electrocuted. Luckily for me, Boltund knows how to control his electricity fairly well because of Dad’s training, but I wasn’t sure how well the Benhams trained these guys. Luckily for me, I only heard a little bit of cracking and only saw a few sparks here and there, but it was still pretty stressful, considering that they were running a lot faster than me. 

For a good few minutes, I kept up with them, despite being out of breath and already tired, but then...it got  _ too _ fast. Some of the Yamper rushed forward, and, just like I have so many other times, fell forward. Luckily, I was able to catch myself, so I didn’t end up hurting myself, but that did mean that I let go of the leashes. A terrible panic rushed through me, as I seriously thought that the Yamper would run off and I’d have to deal with 13 missing Pokémon, but luckily for me, they were well-behaved. Though, that wasn’t the worst of things. When I finally recovered, got a grip on the Yamper, and got up, I saw  _ him. _ You probably predicted that I would bump into Leon. I should’ve guessed that he was around because of the large crowds. Dang it! When I looked up, I saw him standing from across the street, and staring at me with that big smile on his face. I felt humiliated. Not only did Leon see me fall, a bunch of people did, too. My entire face turning red, I got up, dusting off my jeans and giving the small crowd a smile. Leon, still smiling, shook his head, gave me a wave, and headed off, the crowd following him. Well, if Sonia really  _ does _ want me to be humiliated in front of Leon, she just got what she wanted. I swear, my face stayed red for the rest of the walk. Luckily, it was a decently short one, I’d say around...a half hour or so.

When I got back, Mr. Benham helped me unhook all of the Yamper from their harnesses while Mrs. Benham got their food ready. The Yamper seem to be fed incredibly well, which makes me happy. I could tell by their shiny coats and bright eyes that they’re incredibly healthy pups. What can I say? I have a lot of experience with happy, healthy dogs. The way Dad constantly stresses out over Boltund’s health really pays off...and I could tell that it will pay off for these Yamper, too. I only hope that someday, they’ll all be able to find kind, loving Trainers. Maybe, just maybe, I’ll ask Dad if he wants one. I think that getting another dog would really help him emotionally, but...that’s just me. Maybe it’s the part of  _ me _ that wants another dog speaking.

“I’d really like to thank you for your help. Those Yamper sure like to run, don’t they?” Mrs. Benham asked with a smile. She could probably tell that I’d gotten a lot of running in from the way my already messy hair was all over the place in some kind of jumbled mess, as well as the small amount of dirt on my jeans and my slightly crooked glasses, which I was too afraid to fix out of fear of dropping the leashes. I thought Arcanine was difficult to walk...he was a breeze compared to these guys.

“Yeah...I got my exercise for the week,” I said jokingly. Usually I wouldn’t crack jokes like that because of my size, but considering that I ran a decent amount, which is something that I don’t usually do, I felt okay. At least this would give me an excuse to gorge myself at Sonia’s place. I’ve never tried any of Maple’s cooking, but from what Lee and Hop have told me, it’s really,  _ really _ good.

“Well, it would be wrong of me to just send you off. Come, sit down. Can I interest you in any tea?” Mrs. Benham said as she led me to the small living room. I sat down on one of the couches, a few of the Yamper excitedly jumping up on me and licking my face. I appreciated the attention that they were giving me, especially since I took a long run and also embarrassed myself in front of Leon to walk them. Admittedly, I’m not that much of a tea drinker, which is incredibly surprising for someone born and raised in Galar, but when I saw that she had some matcha, I decided to give in. Besides, I was pretty thirsty! It was a bit chilly, so I figured that having a nice, warm drink would help.

“So, how many p-people do you usually have come and volunteer?” I asked Mr. Benham as I waited for the tea to finish brewing.

“Well, when we were back in Turffield, we had around five regular volunteers, as well as our children. Though, some of our old friends can’t come to Wyndon every day...understandably. Two of them said that they’d come and try to help out as often as they can...and as for folks here in Wyndon that came and offered to help, you’re actually the second one. It’s been going around that the League Photographer likes to help smaller institutions out, but I didn’t think you’d actually come here,” Mr. Benham said. 

“A friend told me about it...and once I heard, I couldn’t resist,” I said with a smile. “I have a Boltund at home. Growing up and seeing my dad care for him showed me how they’re supposed to be treated. I really admire the w-work that you and your wife do...to give these guys a second chance,” I said, smiling brightly. If they only want me to volunteer to get publicity, so be it. They're genuinely helping out Yamper, and to me, that’s all that matters. Besides, if it’s publicity they want...they got it. Seeing me walk all those dogs and falling on my face was sort of an advertising campaign, I suppose. In Galar, people like to do what their favorite celebrities do. I mean, I by no means consider myself a celebrity, and I doubt I’m anyone’s favorite, considering that I’m the freaking photographer, but...I’m getting attention. People are realizing that I’ve been doing these odd jobs. They’ve been catching on. I’m not quite sure how they’ve been responding to it, but I genuinely hope that I can help people like the Benhams. They don’t make money from their work. They do it all out of the kindness of their hearts. It warms mine. 

After Mr. Benham and I talked about Yamper, and after he...sorta went nuts after realizing that my dad is John Castellana, Mrs. Benham entered the living room with our tea. Of course, he had to ask his wife if  _ she _ knew that I’m John Castellana’s daughter. Seriously, I've never gotten this much attention before, and even so, it was more of Dad getting it than me. I didn’t realize just how many fans Dad has, considering that he’s a Minor League Gym Leader and all. I’m not complaining, though. He deserves the love and appreciation.

I genuinely had a really good time with the Benhams. As we sat, drank our tea, and talked about various subjects, most revolving around Yamper, I realized that they’re incredibly kind, sweet people. I could definitely tell that they’re from Turffield because of their way of speaking and their mannerisms. It’s kinda funny how you can do that. Folks from Turffield just have a way of living their lives that makes it obvious. That’s not a bad thing at all.

Though, upon finishing my tea, I checked my watch and realized that I should probably head back to Sonia’s place. I didn’t want to humiliate myself in front of Leon  _ again _ by showing up super late. Well, I was assuming that Leon would get lost along the way, so I had some time.

“Heading out so early?” Mrs. Benham asked after I told them that I had to leave.

“Unfortunately. I have dinner at a friend’s house,” I replied with a smile. 

“That sounds lovely. We won’t keep you, then. Though, feel free to come back any time! We would love your help,” she smiled. Oh, I  _ definitely  _ planned on coming back. Even though I bit off way more than I could chew and humiliated myself in front of Leon, I had a good time.

With that, I was out. I let Mezuma out of his ball, and, of course, he looked me over to make sure I didn’t injure myself during the fall. If I did...he’d get fussy about it. I swear, he can be like an overprotective guardian at times...especially with everything that’s been going on. I mean, I guess I don’t blame him.

I took my walk to the train station, boarded the next train, and headed back to Wedgehurst. I thought that the train ride was going to be another plain, uneventful one, so I was surprised when my phone started ringing. It was Dad. Fearing the worst, I quickly answered it.

“Is everything okay?” I asked immediately, not even greeting him. My anxiety was getting the best of me. I didn’t know why he was calling! Sure, he could have always just wanted to chat, but...we usually do that at home. Dad couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m fine, Mads. It’s you that I’m asking about,” Dad chuckled. “What were you doing with all those Yamper?” He asked, seeming like he was genuinely struggling to hold back laughter. How did  _ he _ know about it? He’s in Hammerlocke!

“U-Uhh…a place just opened and Sonia recommended I should volunteer there,” I said, a blush of embarrassment immediately spreading across my face. “H-How’d you know about the Yamper?”

“Leon sent me a picture. I’m just trying to wrap my head around how you were able to handle so many at once! I had trouble with raising just one!” Dad said. At least he seemed to be in good spirits. That made the humiliation worth it. Though, I do hope Leon sent him a picture of me running with the Yamper and not me falling.

“It was definitely a struggle,” I chuckled, a feeling of relief washing over me. Me trying to deal with a bunch of dogs genuinely brought Dad joy. It filled my heart with some kind of soothing warmth. Even in his grieving, he’s able to smile. I strive to be like him.

“So, when are you supposed to be at Sonia’s?” Dad asked after some unrelated conversation, mostly me worrying about him.

“Honestly, I have no idea. She s-said that she invited Lee and Hop over as well...and knowing Lee, it could be the middle of the night by the time they arrive,” I joked...kind of. When it isn’t official League stuff that he  _ has _ to be at, Leon is...known for being late. Though, hopefully Hop would keep him on his feet and actually get him there in time.

“Well, I’ll let you go. I just wanted to know about the Yamper, is all,” Dad said. With that, we exchanged our goodbyes, his bandmates greeted me with their loud yelling, and I hung up. After around five minutes or so, the train arrived in Wedgehurst. I was right back to where I started. I was ready to eat, that’s for sure. Finally, I made my way to Sonia’s place, knocked on the door, and when she let me in again, I sighed in relief, putting my heavy bag down and plopping down in the chair.

“So, how have things been here?” I asked, resting my feet as Sonia took a seat on the couch. Maple slowly walked out of the kitchen and sat beside her, wiping some sweat from her brow.

“Things are going well. Maple’s almost done with the food...then we just need to set the table and wait for the boys to come!” Sonia said cheerfully. “Well, I felt bad about leaving Gran by herself, so I decided to invite her, too.” As Sonia said this, Maple shuddered a bit. Sonia saw it, too.

“What’s wrong, love? Is the fatigue getting to you? Do you need to take a break?” Sonia asked, gently placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“No...it’s just that I don’t think Gran likes me too much…” Maple muttered. Of course, this probably led back to her believing that she’s the cause of her parents leaving.

“Oh, no she doesn’t, you silly sausage!” Sonia said. “That’s all in your head, love. Gran loves you. Anyway, Mads, do you want to hear the seating I have planned?” She desperately tried to change the subject. I nodded.

“Well, of course Maple and Hop are going to be sitting across from each other,” Sonia smirked, Maple’s pink cheeks turning even pinker. Okay. I understood why. Hop  _ is _ genuinely the one person that can get her to come out of her shell. The two are complete opposites, that’s for sure.

“I’ll be sitting beside Maple, and I’ll be the one who will be sitting across from Gran,” Sonia said. Okay, the oldest wants to sit by her grandma...wait. WAIT.

“Th-That means…” I said, my face turning red yet again. That witch! That crafty witch!

“You’ll be sitting across from Lee, since you like him so much,” Sonia said teasily. I felt my heart drop. I immediately tried to deny it, turning into a stuttering mess of a person. Sonia just kept that cool, calm, and collected smile.

“Oh, come on, Mads, it’s obvious. The way you talk  _ to  _ him, talk  _ about _ him, the way you look at him...you’re absolutely smitten!” Sonia said, an oddly excited tone in her voice. “Nessa and I have been talking about it for a good week or so.”

My heart dropped again. Sonia has been talking about me behind my back...with Nessa. Every ounce of sanity in my head felt like it left. I didn’t know what to do. Didn’t know what to say. I felt sick to my stomach. Raihan knows. Dad kinda knows. Sonia knows. Nessa knows. Now Maple knows. The chairman  _ definitely _ knows. I’m a goner. I’m  _ that _ obvious? I thought I've being sneaky! Good lord, I’m such a dummy.

“Aww, it’s all right Mads. To be young and in love is nothing to be afraid of,” Sonia said, looking down at Maple, whose cheeks were growing darker and darker by the second. Is Sonia trying to hook me up with Lee or make him hate me? I’m so confused! My peanut brain can’t handle it.

With that, Sonia, exclaiming that the boys would be here soon, went to get herself ready, leaving me alone with Maple, who didn’t seem to be able to make eye contact. She seemed too embarrassed.

“So...what do you think about him?” I asked. Everyone always interrogates me about  _ my _ relationships. It was my turn to do it to someone else. Of course, since I learned that Maple has a lot of demons, I did it as respectfully and gently as I could.

“About...Hop?”

“Yeah! You two d-do seem to be pretty close!”

“Well...he’s upbeat, I’ll say that. Sometimes he gets ahead of himself. Though, even if he ends up leaving me behind...he always realizes it...and he waits for me,” Maple said. I wasn’t sure if this was literal or metaphorical, but it sounded nice. The two  _ have _ been friends since their childhood, after all. 

“So...what you’re saying is that you  _ like  _ him?” I asked. With my fear of women, I honestly wasn’t sure how I was able to talk to her. She makes me feel inferior every time I look at her...but I think that’s more of a me thing.

“I mean...I’m not sure. I don’t know what that stuff feels like. I’m not sure what a lot of stuff feels like,” Maple admitted. I know what that feels like. I was just going through it earlier!

“You know...I’m sure you’ll find the answer someday. Love is such a beautiful thing. F-For sure, you’ll know,” I said with a smile. She smiled back at me, which made my heart pound.

“You think you like Leon?” Maple asked.

“Y-Yeah...I think I do,” I said, my heart still pounding.

“I can see why. Hop and Leon are pretty similar, despite the age difference. Uhh..their mum did a good job raising them…” Maple said before her face turned from pink to red. “I’m sorry! That was such an awkward thing to say!” She cried, putting her hands in front of her face.

“Oh, no! Please don’t apologize! Y-You’re fine! Really! I understand what you mean. Leon and Hop are both very respectful people. They definitely were raised right,” I said with a smile. She seemed to recover from her little fit of embarrassment.

“So, are you a Trainer?” I asked, wanting to change the subject to avoid embarrassing her again. She nodded a bit.

“I probably wouldn’t consider myself a Trainer. I do have a Pokémon...but she’s more of a companion. I can bring her down and show you if you’d like!” Maple offered. I was pretty intrigued, so I agreed.

Before I knew it, Maple was walking upstairs. I heard Yamper start to bark, and within seconds, he was on my lap, licking my face. He obviously couldn’t be Maple’s Pokémon. She probably woke him up when she went upstairs. Though, after a while, I heard some noises which definitely sounded like a bird. It wasn’t anything I’d ever heard before, that’s for sure. When Maple finally returned, perched on her arm was something that I could only describe as a large, black mass. It definitely wasn’t something native to Galar. Though, as the Poké revealed her face, I recognized her as a Honchkrow. Yeah, those aren’t found in Galar. Admittedly, my fear of Dark-Types filled me, but I wanted to remain respectful. Besides, Honchkrow is a pretty Pokémon. It has some lovely feathers.

“I found her when I was doing an internship at a bakery in Kalos, back when she was just a Murkrow. There was a nest outside of the bakery that we watched, but one day, her mother didn't return. We decided to take the Eggs and hatch them ourselves. There were three Murkrow, and each of the interns took one,” Maple said, stroking the bird, who let out some kind of odd noise. She sounded kinda cranky, but that’s probably because there was a stranger in the room. Definitely not what I expected someone like Maple to have, but hey, people probably don’t expect someone like me to have a giant martial arts bear. Life goes on.

“Do you have any other Pokémon? I only know about your Urshifu because of your League appearances,” Maple asked. I nodded.

“How big of a Pokémon does your sister allow inside?” I asked. Jeez, Sonia was taking a while. She probably kept messing up her eyeshadow or something. I don’t know, I don’t wear makeup. I just roll out of bed and get dressed.

“Leon’s had his Charizard in here and Sonny was okay with it. I think you’re good,” Maple replied, using her nickname for Sonia.

So, I brought the other members of my team out and gave Maple some basic explanations on how I got them. I was surprised by just how intrigued Maple seemed to be. She’s someone who’s done a lot of traveling! She’s seen Pokémon that I’ll probably go my entire life without seeing in person, yet she was so interested in my little team. Around halfway through my explanations, Sonia finally came back, and once I was done, Maple got right to work on setting the table.

The first knock on the door came from Professor Magnolia, as expected. After all, I  _ did _ say that Leon’s never on time. She complimented her younger granddaughter on the meal just from how it smelled, which earned a small, humble blush from Maple, sat down on the couch, and seemed more interested in talking to  _ me _ than her granddaughters. She was really just curious about Mawile, who luckily wasn’t dealing with any kind of negative side effects of the whole Mega Evolution thing. He does still wear the little band she made him, though. He really likes it, which I think is cute. It separates him from the other Mawile...if the missing tooth doesn’t already give it away.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we heard the doorbell ring. The boys were finally here! Sonia answered the door and let them in while Maple started to get the food set up.

“Hey, Lee!” Sonia said as Leon walked in. She gave him a small hug, which honestly made my blood boil for some reason. Good lord, it’s just a hug. It’s not like they were making out or anything. “Hey, Hop,” she said, patting the younger boy’s shoulder. Immediately after greeting Sonia, the professor, and me, Hop rushed to the kitchen to help Maple. As expected. His loud voice and heavy Galarian accent compared to her soft voice and less subtle accent admittedly made me laugh. Those two...they really are complete opposites. It’s cute.

“Hey, Mads,” Leon said, ruffling my hair. I still couldn’t make eye contact with him. I felt too embarrassed to. “I bet you worked up an appetite after walking all those Yamper,” he joked, though I could tell that it was friendly.

“Y-Yeah...I bit off a bit more than I could chew there…” I mumbled, trying not to tug at my hair.

“Well, the little lads looked like they really loved ya! It seems like a great hobby for you!” Leon, who was dressed in yet another one of his hot, semi-formal outfits, said with his signature smile. I felt like I was going to melt. My heart was pounding for some reason.

“All right, Maple and I got everything set up!” Hop said cheerfully. Sonia made sure everyone sat down in their correct seating, considering that she was  _ obviously _ trying to play matchmaker...and then I got a good look at what Maple had actually cooked. It looked delicious.

I later learned that Maple always tends to do this, but...she made a TON of food. The main course was some kind of meat dish, served with some kind of homemade salad, but because of my status as a (sort of) vegetarian, I stayed away from it. Though, Maple took my dietary restriction into consideration. There was only one other thing that had meat in it, some kind of sausage dish that was baked with apples and cabbage. Along with those, Maple had prepared some incredible curry with pasta, vegetables, apricots, and coconut milk, which I admittedly ate about half of myself, fresh bread, some kind of pumpkin soup, and, what’s known as her specialty: maple-glazed squash...which is pretty funny, considering her name. Apparently people joke with her and say that Professor Magnolia named her appropriately. Yeah, I learned her parents didn’t even bother to name her. The professor was the one who did it. Jeez. Though, I didn’t let that detail distract me from the fact that Maple’s food is absolutely delicious. It was my first time eating it...and I was already in love. I thought Dad’s cooking was good...as much as I love Dad, Maple blows him right out of the water. Her traveling has definitely influenced her cooking, that’s easy to tell. The flavors were so exotic, yet so local. I’m not sure how to describe it.

Dinner was going well, though there was one minor conflict. I’m not sure how, but as we were eating, the subject of next year’s Gym Challenge was brought up, which made Leon mention that he was considering endorsing Hop. Hop expressed his excitement, which seemed to make Maple become more reserved. She was laughing and having a good time, but as soon as that came up, she sort of slumped into her chair and didn’t eat as quickly. Hop quickly noticed, just as he always does.

“Hey, what’s wrong, Maple? You were so chipper just a moment ago!” Hop said. Maple just shook her head.

“Hop...I...I just don’t think that the Gym Challenge is a good idea,” she mumbled. Immediately, all eyes were on her, which made her shudder and slump into her chair even more.

“Really? Why not?” Hop replied curiously. He didn’t seem mad or anything.

“You just don’t seem like much of a battler to me. You and Wooloo have never done  _ any _ battles together! You’ve never really shown any interest in it until recently! I understand  _ why _ you want to do it, but...I don’t think you can!” Maple admitted. The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

“Maple…” Sonia said, surprised. Even Hop seemed to be surprised by this. I could tell by the look he had in his eyes for a split second. He looked so...sad. But, he immediately shook it off like it was nothing, the smile returning to his face.

“Aww, no need to worry about me, Maple! Wooloo and I are gonna do great in the Gym Challenge, just you wait! Right, Lee?” Hop asked, looking at his brother from across the table with excited eyes.

“Well, if you keep pullin’ your load, there’s no reason you can’t,” Leon replied with a soft chuckle. Hop really  _ is _ a mirror image of young Leon. I don’t remember much of him from my super early days, but I do remember him being just as ambitious, despite already being the Champion.

“See, Maple? Lee thinks I can do it! You just wait! I’ll prove to ya that I can do it, mate!” Hop said energetically. Maple still didn’t seem convinced, but decided to shut up. I think she knew that there was no changing Hop’s mind. Though, after that, dinner went incredibly well. It took Maple a bit to liven back up, but she eventually did. I don’t know how often she and Hop argue, but they seem to forgive each other relatively quickly. That’s nice.

“Dinner was incredible as always, dearie,” Professor Magnolia smiled, gently placing a hand on her granddaughter’s shoulder. Maple timidly thanked her, but also smiled as she went to pack up the leftovers and do the dishes. Luckily for me, she was giving me the rest of that amazing curry, as well as a bit of the soup, to take home. The rest she was giving to Hop and Leon. If I were her, I would’ve kept it, especially because of how good it is! I could easily eat the curry every single day of my life.

As everyone was sitting and chatting, Leon asked if he could have a word with me in private. Everyone else seemed to be okay with it, so Lee led me outside and to the rather nice porch. My heart was pounding. Once we were out on the deck, he held one of my hands in both of his. Not in a romantic way, unfortunately, but he did seem concerned.

“Are you all right, Mads?” He asked. He didn’t sound  _ super _ concerned, but he wasn’t as playful or bright as he usually is.

“Yeah, I’m fine...why?” I asked, raising a brow.

“Your dad told me about what happened to his Arctozolt. He said he’s trying to have someone check the whole thing out...I know you’re probably sick of hearing this, but...I’m sorry, Mads,” he answered. Oh...to be honest, I had kinda forgotten about that already. I guess that’s what happens when you have fun. The grief came back a little, but not too much, fortunately for me. 

“Thanks, Lee. It’ll just take some getting used to, not having him around and all, b-but...I think Dad feels better. He knows that Arctozolt isn’t in pain anymore. He doesn’t have to keep himself up at night worrying about him,” I smiled. “I’m glad that he’s taking it well...as well as he can.”

“I know that Sonia already told you this, but...if you need anything, I’m here for ya, Mads,” Leon said with a smile, squeezing my hand. I couldn’t help but smile, even if I did feel like I was going to burst into tears. I knew that it was true, but hearing Lee say it himself made me feel like I had Butterfree in my stomach. Good lord, I was being pathetic. I just...couldn’t believe that Sonia  _ knew. _ I can’t be that obvious. I just can’t.

“Thanks, Lee,” I responded. He then told me that he just wanted to talk to me in private in case I got emotional. Since that was all he wanted to ask me, we went back inside and joined everyone else. 

I probably stayed at Sonia’s place for about two hours after dinner, then we all called it a night and decided to go our separate ways...sort of. I thanked Maple for the food and said goodbye to Sonia. I was going to walk with Leon and Hop to the train station, but Leon had other plans. First, since it was getting late, he wanted to walk Professor Magnolia back to her house. Then, he wanted to make sure Hop got back to Postwick safely,  _ then _ he would go to the train station. Eh, I didn’t have much to do. Professor Magnolia doesn’t live that far away, so it wasn’t a super long walk. The walk to Postwick was a bit longer, but still a pleasant one. I even ended up staying and talking to Leon’s mum a bit. Just like Maple said, I could definitely tell that she raised her boys right. That, and she’s a very pleasant lady in general, even if she wasn’t their mum. After that, we finally headed back to Wedgehurst and to the station. Luckily, all of this took place somewhat late, so there weren’t too many crowds gathering around the Champion.

“I’ll see you around, Lee,” I smiled as I called a cab. If we were somewhere like Wyndon, he probably would’ve waited for me, but considering that it was Wedgehurst, a relatively safe city, he really didn’t have the need to. 

“See ya, Mads. Stay safe,” Lee said, waving to me. I watched as he entered the station, boarded his train, and headed back to Wyndon. Not long after, my cab landed and I headed back to my own home.

When I got home, I saw that Dad was still out with his bandmates. I didn’t mind, though. I’m used to him staying out late, especially when he’s with the band. I let my team out of their balls, put the food in the fridge, changed into some comfy clothes, sat on the couch, and flipped on the telly. I wanted to try to greet Dad when he came back home...but after watching some kind of weird show about some random dude from Unova who purchases random storage lockers and tries to find valuable stuff in them, I decided that I needed to go to bed and sleep off the food. After making sure the doors were locked and everyone was safe, I crawled into bed.

“What a crazy day, eh, Mezuma?” I said as he made his way to my room, getting himself settled in the spot beside my bed. You can tell it’s his because of the massive sweat stain. He let out some kind of huff, obviously agreeing with me. Though...he really didn’t have to go through any of it. Oh, well.

“I’ve had enough for tonight. G’night, bud,” I said, shutting off the light. Within minutes, I was asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Day 213- November 1**

All I felt like doing was lying in bed. Sure, seeing Raihan get drunk and lose himself at the Halloween party was fun and all, but I probably shouldn’t have gone. I’ve already been pretty sick for the past few days, and going out and staying up late like that really didn’t help my case. I mean, it’s just a nasty cold, and I’m a lot better than I was a few days ago, so I don’t think I put anyone at risk by going out and all, but...still, I probably should’ve stayed home and rested. I checked my temperature and saw that I didn’t have a fever, but I still felt like a hot sack of crap when I woke up. Emphasis on the “sack of crap” part. I even slept through my alarm. I was only woken up because Dad sent Boltund to get me.

Dad...really hadn’t been having the best of times, but he seems to be better. Like Leon said when I was talking to him at Sonia’s place, Dad had someone check Arctozolt out. I guess you could say it was an autopsy. Well, anyway, the guy Dad hired came back and said that he believed that Arctozolt was poisoned, which was what led to his death. As for how Dracozolt managed to survive and recover, which we’re incredibly grateful for...he gave us a slew of theories, but since whatever the League tested on him is presumably out of his system by now, we’ll never know. The guy offered to get a blood sample from Dracozolt, but Dad declined, not wanting his Pokémon to go through that kind of trauma. After all...Dad wasn’t the only one who was mourning. His entire team went through a..sort of grief period, I suppose. Pokémon grieve just like humans do. Dracozolt, however, had it the worst. Though the two were completely unrelated, they were brothers. They were brought into this strange world at the same time. Dad took them both at the same time. They had a bond. Now...Dracozolt was by himself. Though, Dad’s other Pokémon tried to step in to the best of their abilities. That was one thing that Dracozolt was going through, and...Dad wanted to keep Dracozolt away from needles. He’d been pricked enough. Dad had all the closure that he needed. Arctozolt had most likely died from poisoning.

Understandably, he's still mad. He's  _ very _ mad at the chairman, as you’d probably expect. Since the League can’t give him any information about the tests that were performed on the Pokémon, we don’t know for sure if the chairman was directly involved with the tests. Key word: directly. Indirectly, he was  _ definitely _ involved. He was the one who demanded for the arrest of the woman who had been creating these strange Pokémon. In the letter, as you may remember, he was the one who was asking Dad to hand over Dracozolt and Arctozolt for the tests. It’s just unknown if  _ he _ was the one who actually performed the tests on them, or if he gave them over to other League staff members. I don’t want to believe it, but...it’s true. There’s no definitive reason on why the chairman did it, but I do have my own theory. Maybe...the chairman took matters into his own hands. He personally believed that what he was doing was the right thing. He believed that these artificial Pokémon were suffering, so he decided to put them out of their misery. The plan was very poorly performed, considering that one of them made a full recovery and the other died a very long, slow death, but...that’s genuinely the only thing I can think of! I refuse to believe that the chairman could harm a Pokémon for malicious reasons! 

But...my theory does have some flaws. First and foremost, why on earth would the chairman even  _ give _ them a chance to recover? Excuse me if this sounds morbid, but...if the chairman wanted to kill them, he just could’ve...done it. He could’ve told Dad that they were in pain or something...made up that excuse. He still would’ve done it without Dad’s consent, but they wouldn’t have had to suffer. Secondly...why would the chairman even give them back to Dad? If he wanted to get rid of them, he could’ve just kept them in the labs until they passed. I don’t know why he insisted on giving Dad that false hope...that they were both going to be just fine. I really don’t know.

But, it isn’t just the chairman that Dad's angry with. He's upset with the folks down in Wyndon. He isn’t necessarily angry that they couldn’t do anything about Arctozolt, considering that  _ that _ type of poisoning can’t be cured with a simple Antidote, but...he's upset that they, who claim to be medical professionals, couldn’t even figure out what was wrong with him. Maybe it’s because that stupid idea of going into nursing myself is still resonating in my head, but I don’t think it was  _ their  _ fault! That kind of stuff is probably pretty complicated. They tried to help Dad to the best of their abilities and all, but...it just proved to be beyond their abilities. But...I'm not going to argue with Dad. I don’t want to make him angrier...and for the past couple of days, I've just been too sick to. Though, like I said, Dad seems to be doing better. His relationship with the chairman will probably never improve, which is a shame, but...it’s better than him having all this anger stored up in him. Now he’s able to get up, go out with the band, hang out with his other friends...he’s back to normal...or, at least as normal as he can be. The only painful thing he has left to do was choose a replacement for Arctozolt. He already said that he didn’t want to use Amped, as he doesn’t like the idea of using a duplicate Pokémon on his team. I haven’t told him yet, I’m waiting until he talks to me about it, but I’m thinking an Emolga would work! They’re not found in mainland Galar, but they’re in the Isle of Armor. They’re Electric-Type, but they’re also Flying-Type, so they’re immune to Ground-Type moves. That, and they’re usually incredibly friendly Pokémon and very small, so that won’t take up a ton of space like Arctozolt did. I think it’s a perfect match, but...Dad may have something else in mind. I’m not sure. Who knows with him. All I want to do is help him.

I still can’t help but feel upset. Depressed, even. It sounds pretty stupid, but...I was kinda hoping that Dad’s relationship with Chairman Rose would improve. I know that Chairman Rose has done...questionable things, especially in the case of Arctozolt and Dracozolt, but...I really hoped that Dad would learn to like him again. I was hoping that Dad would somehow put everything behind him and they’d be friends again. The chairman would be my godfather again. I hoped that maybe, just maybe, the two would once again become as close as they were before all of this. Their little dinner parties, their lengthy conversations on the phone that  _ didn’t  _ result in yelling and Dad getting angry, and...just their overall support for each other...all gone. From what I’ve heard, when my mom left and Dad was unsure about a lot of things, Chairman Rose, though I don’t think he was League Chairman at the time, immediately stepped in and offered to help with everything. Their friendship is...er, was...something genuine, something precious, something to be celebrated, something that lasted multiple decades...and I’m still not ready to believe that it’s over. I still think that there can be redemption. If one of them would just swallow his pride and try to make things right, I’m fairly certain that the other one would swallow his pride as well. But...the initial step is what seems impossible. Neither Dad nor the chairman  _ want _ to make things right. They think that they’re better off without each other, but...they’re not. I know that deep down, they need each other. Even if they won’t admit they do...they do. That type of bond can’t be broken. I still have that strange gut feeling that someday, they will make up. They  _ will _ be friends again. I won’t have to live in Raihan’s smelly house if something ends up happening to Dad.

Anyway, after Boltund woke me up, I recklessly fiddled around for my glasses, which I had admittedly fallen asleep in, made sure I didn’t shatter them, then haphazardly rolled out of bed, almost stepping on Mezuma in the process, which earned me a growl. I just shrugged it off. I felt like crap.

After fumbling around and grabbing clothes without really even  _ looking _ at them, I made my way downstairs, Mezuma grouchily following me. He was still tired from the Halloween party, too. He did kinda have to carry me home after I felt too sick to move and tried to pass out on one of the couches. Yeah, today wasn’t going to be an incredible day, I could already tell. It’s bad enough that I’m probably going to get fired for being an incompetent freaking photographer. I’m still fairly certain that the chairman’s raised his standards for me drastically, not just because my work has been displayed in a museum, but also because he has a grudge against Dad. Yeah, honestly, my photos aren’t great. I know we all have our ups and downs, but I work for the stinkin’ Pokémon League! He’s not going to just shrug it off! What if that were a picture of one of the Gym Leaders? A picture of  _ Leon? _ I mean, honestly, I don’t think that you  _ could _ have a bad picture of Leon, but still. I’m just worried that I’m not quite living up to the chairman’s expectations for me. Maybe that’s why he’s not super willing to talk to Dad again...he’s disappointed in  _ me. _ Great, just another burden that’s going to be sitting on my shoulders. Sometimes, I wonder why I even bother. I just end up disappointing everyone I meet.

Making my way downstairs, I saw that Dad had breakfast made. I’m honestly not sure  _ exactly  _ what it was, but it was one of those trendy egg and vegetable bowls, apparently. Sitting beside it was the cursed anxiety pill, as well as some medication for my cold. Dad’s been really keen on making sure that I’ve been taking my meds lately. I’m not exactly sure why...I don’t think I’ve been super anxious recently. But, honestly, who knows with me. Dad can notice things in me that I don’t even notice.

“Morning, Mads,” Dad said with a smile, giving Boltund an egg to crunch on. He's definitely reverting back to his old self, even if he does still miss Arctozolt. I think he knows that his partner isn’t in pain anymore. Arctozolt’s gone...but maybe that’s a good thing. Of course, it’s a shame that he’s gone, but...during the last few days of his life, he pretty much  _ was _ dead. Dad even went and showed me where Arctozolt was buried so I could go and properly pay my respects. Somehow, the media found out that Arcozolt had died, though it didn’t give the cause, and some folks from around Galar, not just Circhester, have been coming and leaving flowers or other little trinkets at the site. I’m not sure how Dad feels about it. I’m fairly certain that he wanted to keep the issue private, but at the same time, he said that he felt touched that his Pokémon left such a big impact in people’s lives that they came to mourn him. Still, if it were one of my Pokémon, I’d want it to be a private thing. But, that’s just me. I hope I don’t have to think about that for a long, long time.

“Morning,” I said, downing the medicine before getting to the good part of the breakfast. I immediately took a big bite, hoping that the vegetables would have some kind of...health magic to make me feel better.

“How are you feeling?” Dad asked, feeding Boltund a piece of pepper that he didn’t put on his own breakfast. Looking around, I saw that all of the Pokémon were fed, so that was something I didn’t have to do, at least.

“I feel...fine,” I said, taking another big bite. Dad just smiled and ruffled my hair, which was already a mess because of how much I was tossing and turning in bed. Honestly, I looked just as crappy as I felt.

“How’s the music going? I’d ask you to play, but if you don’t feel up to it, that’s fair,” Dad said, sitting across from me and smiling. I saw less pain in his eyes, but it was still there. I couldn’t  _ not _ play for him. I mean, I'm great, considering that I just started to take on the guitar again and I still can't perfect my singing voice, but music is one of the things Dad loves. If it would help ease his pain just a little bit, I was willing to do it.

“No, no, I c-can play for you after breakfast. I’d be happy to. I’ve been learning a lot of the songs from that book you got me,” I smiled. I really had been taking up the guitar again. Dad got me this book of a bunch of classic folk songs, and one in particular really had my attention. It’s called “Big Hard Candy Mountain” or something like that...but I’m really good at it! I mean, my singing voice isn’t the greatest because I’m still really trying to work on my stutter, but I’m improving! There was this one time where I got bold enough to go out to Wyndon and practice in the park, but then people were talking about Leon being outside, I got nervous, and ran away. Leon doesn’t need to hear my singing voice yet. It’ll scare him off for sure.

“Great, I can’t want to hear it,” Dad said, his smile growing a bit bigger. His smile was all I cared about. He's still able to smile through his grief, and I admire him for that. I strive to be more like Dad. Instead of just breaking down and crying when something happens to me, I want to be able to smile.

Dad and I just chatted a bit throughout breakfast, and once we were both finished, Dad did the dishes while I got showered and dressed, then grabbed both my guitar, the same one I had from when I used to play, and the book. I don’t like having to use sheet music, as I think that memorizing the music like Dad does is really cool, but at this point, it’s my only option. I’m still having to teach myself how to read music, after all. So, I sat down, opened the book up, turned to the song, and started to play. I hit a few sour notes and my singing wasn’t exactly in key for the entire song, not to mention the stupid stutter, but it was Dad...and I’m still learning. I think Dad was just happy to see me getting into music again. I feel comfortable playing in front of Dad because he’s gentle with me. With how...fragile I am, I need someone who can help me learn, but also give me the positive encouragement I need.

“Very good, Mads!” He said proudly, another big smile on his face. “I don’t know what this means to you, but...you have a very nice vibrato,” Dad said...but I saw some kind of sadness flash in his eyes. I’d never seen anything like it before. It seemed...longing. Did my singing voice...remind him of someone? Dang it, my singing was supposed to make him feel better, not worse!

“Are you okay?” I asked as I put my guitar away. Dad shrugged it off almost immediately.

“It’s nothing, Mads. Don’t worry about me,” Dad said with a much gentler smile. I still couldn’t help but be concerned. He was so happy...then my singing completely changed his mood. For some reason, I couldn’t help but think of my mom. No, it couldn’t be that. I don’t even know her! I don’t know if she was involved in music or not. I certainly wasn’t going to bring it up in front of Dad. I tried to shrug it off as best I could, but it continued to bother me.

“So...you’re meeting with Rose today, aren’t you?” Dad asked. He didn’t seem to be upset or anything, he was just trying to make conversation. Yeah, I really wasn’t looking forward to that.

“He’s probably going to fire me, honestly,” I said with a shrug.

“Oh, no he’s not. Like I keep telling you, he may not like me, but he likes you. Why do you think that?” Dad asked, watching as Boltund rushed over to his water bowl and started to take a drink.

“I...just feel as if the quality of my photography has been going down. These last photos I took...they haven’t been very good. Maybe I should g-get my priorities straight, Dad. Maybe I should stop with the gardening and the music and just focus on my photography. It’s my job, after all,” I said, fiddling with one of my curls absentmindedly.

“Mads, tell me something. Do you like photography?” Dad asked.

“W-Well, yeah, of course I do! I love it.”

“Do you like gardening?”

“I guess.”

“Do you like music?”

“I can’t say I’m super good at it yet, but I do like it.”

“Then, Mads, do all of it,” Dad said with a smile. It’s okay to like different things. Actually...you  _ should _ like different things. It’s not healthy to devote your entire life to doing one thing. That makes it less of a passion and more of an obsession in my opinion. I mean, not to insert myself into things, but look at me. I like being a Gym Leader and training my Pokémon. I like music and playing the bass. I like cooking. I like doing charity work in Spikemuth. You just have to learn to balance things out, Mads. If you feel like your photos are going down in quality, just put a little more work into it! I’m sure Rose will understand. Mads, I just can’t encourage you to give up doing things you like. They’re not hurting anyone. What kind of father would I be if I discourage my daughter from having fun? Not a good one, that’s for sure,” Dad said with a smile, putting a hand on my shoulder. He’s right, I guess. As much as I love photography, if I spend all my time focusing on it instead of my other hobbies, I’ll burn out. My photography is my identity, and it’s not like having other hobbies will change it. I’ve admittedly been a little sidetracked with taking on music again, but I’ll improve. If the chairman decides not to fire me, I’ll get better! I really will! I’ll live up to his expectations! Dad’s little pep talk really helped me.

“I guess you’re right. These little tasks aren’t exactly part of my job...I guess. The chairman’s r-really the only person who sees them, so I shouldn’t worry so much. I mean, if this were an official League photoshoot or something, I’d have a good reason to be concerned...but it isn’t! I can handle getting lower pay for a month if the chairman thinks I deserve it,” I said...even though that was partially a lie. Dad financially supports me and everything, but I’m not sure if the chairman paying me that little would even be legal. He already pays me less than Galar’s minimum wage. But then again, I don’t even think the government would try to go against the chairman. The chairman is arguably the most powerful man in Galar. There’s absolutely no reason why he  _ couldn’t _ lower my pay...no matter the morality of it. Though, I feel as if he wouldn’t do that. Paying me less means that I’d rely on Dad more, and I don’t think the chairman wants that. I have this gut feeling that the chairman wants me to rely on  _ him _ more as some kind of grudge against Dad or something. He just didn’t take Dad making Raihan my godfather (good lord, that still feels weird to write) very well at all. I mean, I guess I understand where he’s coming from. If I were invested in a child for so long, then that child was just taken away from me, I’d be upset, too. I do really believe that the chairman still loves me, but his anger and hatred towards Dad is masking it. I still really want to try and get the two to make up at some point, but that’s easier said than done.

“Exactly. And if he does take it poorly, that’s his loss. I for one know that you’re a very capable young lady. I see a bright future in you,” Dad said, gently rubbing my back. “You’re an excellent photographer and a sweet, sweet girl. Even if you don’t see it, you’re a good Trainer, too. Your Pokémon really like you. I just want to see you happy...and I know that Rose does, too.” His words never cease to melt my heart. Dad always knows what to say. It’s why I want to be like him. Maybe as I grow up, some of his good genes will start to show.

“You should probably be heading out now. Just keep your chin up and go kill it out there!” Dad said, a big smile on his face.

“Thanks, Dad. I love you…” I replied, slinging my bag over my shoulders, gathering up my team, and heading out the door. Once again, the Pokémon and I were headed to Wyndon! An all-too-familiar journey at this point. Of course, I could sense Mezuma’s uneasiness. It’s always been there. I wouldn’t say it’s gotten any worse, but it hasn’t been getting any better, either. Like I keep saying, I don’t think Mezuma will ever be able to trust the chairman. I want to say it’s just an Urshifu thing...but I can honestly see why Mezuma’s so uncomfortable. I honestly don’t understand why I  _ am _ so comfortable. I mean, the man was most likely involved in killing one of Dad’s Pokémon. Maybe I’m in denial or something? I honestly don’t know. But I just can’t find the strength to be mad. Sad, yes, but mad? No. Maybe I just have dependency issues? I don’t know, I’m not a psychologist. 

Anyway, Mezuma and I made our way to Hammerlocke without any real type of interference. I was a little off-track, so I had to stop by Scott’s shop to pick up the prints before I headed to the station. Scott could also tell that I was a little on-edge and tried to give me a little bit of a pep talk, but I just couldn’t really feel it. Though, walking around the city afterward, I once again felt relieved to see that Dragon Man wasn’t out and about. He was probably still knocked out cold from the absolute mess that was last night’s Halloween party. Good lord...Raihan really went all out with that thing. Though, just having Mezuma and not another human around really gave me time to think. I know Dad told me that everything would be all right, but I was still afraid that the chairman would be pretty disappointed with the photos. I mean, the task wasn’t a necessarily difficult one, but I was just...off my game, I guess. I had the photo of Litwick warming the Eggs, and I also went back to the Benhams’ and got a photo of one of the Yamper catching a Poké Ball, and since I just flat-out couldn’t find a third Pokémon in the Wild Area to get a good photo of...so, I kinda cheated. I went and practically begged Leon to let me get photos of his Aegislash in his two different stances to show off his ability, Stance Change. Yeah, I know. I could’ve gone to pretty much anyone else, but I went to  _ Leon.  _ Typical Maddie. But, like...Aegislash is such an easy Pokémon! Its ability completely changes its form! And I  _ knew _ that Leon would be nice enough to let me borrow him. Of course, when Raihan found out about it, I was teased for like three days. Though, something did stick with me.

“That man would move mountains for you, Squishy.”

I mean, I know that’s a metaphor and everything...but that can’t be true! I was just borrowing his freaking Pokémon! I took the photos in his yard! It’s not like I was going to steal Aegislash or something! But, even then...Lee really  _ does _ do a lot for me. But...he does a lot for everyone...right? Raihan teased me about Leon giving me “special privileges” and everything, but is that really true? I mean, Raihan was just teasing me. He couldn’t have really meant it.

“Special privileges.” That term itself already bothers me. I know that I have a lot more than other people my age. I’m blessed to have a dad who can easily support both himself and me without the need for a spouse. I’m blessed to have a lot of friends who care for me a whole lot. I mean, I was blessed to start living my dream at such a young age...I’m sure that a bunch of better, more experienced photographers would love to have this job, but it was given to me...because of privilege. Because I am, or at least I was, the chairman’s goddaughter. But...am I really good enough? Sometimes, I don’t feel like I am. I mean, in Galar, the Pokémon League is one tier lower, if not on the same tier, than the government. It means that their standards are pretty high. I mean, if the government needed a photographer, would they hire  _ me _ of all people? No, they wouldn’t. Then...why am I even in the Pokémon League? These people are the best of the best! They’re all experienced Trainers, hand-picked by the League themselves to serve the people of Galar through their battles. I’m...just not good. At all. Surely, the people would’ve expected for the photographer to be a good Trainer, too! But...the people seem to like me...and I’m just not sure why. There’s not really anything super redeeming about me...or at least I don’t think there is.

Gah, enough about that. Apparently I’m doing  _ something  _ right, considering that the chairman hasn’t gotten rid of me...yet. Though, I have a terrible feeling that this won’t last much longer. I’m not sure why, it’s just an awful gut feeling. I could be wrong, though. Once we got to the station, since Mezuma isn’t allowed on the train for obvious reasons, I put him back in his ball and brought Mawile out. I just really needed a bit of comfort. I’ve been going through this weird phase where I’ve started to feel...really lonely on train rides. Just, looking around me, I always see people traveling in groups. Friends, lovers, family...I don’t know what types of relationships these people are in, but I feel like such an outcast. Sure, I get a lot of people who recognize me, I mean, who  _ wouldn’t  _ recognize such a...strange looking person, but it’s not like they’re actually my friends. I don’t even know them. But, I mean, all my friends are busy, so it’s not like I can ask them to ride the train with me or anything. So, I just bring my smaller Pokémon, like Mawile or Flapple, out to spend time with me. 

Speaking of friends, Dad’s been starting to hang out with other people. I mean, the friendship that he had with the chairman is something that I don’t believe will ever be able to be replicated...unless they, y’know, make up, which I would  _ really _ like, but, hey. He’s been starting to talk to Scott a lot more, which I think is a pretty good thing! After all, he’s been so nice to me and has given me a lot of perks for his shop. Honestly, I should be giving him a lot more money than I actually do. So, it’s good that he and Dad have been talking a lot more. And, of course, Dad’s been hanging out with the band a lot, too. They’ve really been his biggest support team through all of this. Even when they’re not practicing, they’re just going out and having fun! Dad’s really trying to move on. He really is.

Though, today, I wouldn’t have to feel lonely for long. After looking around and trying to find a seat, I saw a very familiar figure huddled in the corner. The warm-colored wardrobe, the red, wavy hair...the absolutely terrified look on her face...it was Maple! In an attempt to calm her nerves, I walked over to her, Mawile still in my arms.

“Hey, Maple!” I said, trying to sound happy and enthusiastic, though I was still pretty upset on the inside. I wasn’t going to let Maple see it, though. She already goes through enough, I didn’t want to burden her with my own negativity.

“Oh...hi, Maddie!” Maple said with a small smile, though I could tell that she still felt pretty scared. She moved over a little bit so I could sit down beside her.

“Where are you headed?” I asked. Slowly and subtly, I handed Mawile to her. She needed the comfort more than I did. She gratefully took him in her arms, softly thanking me.

“Well, I’m honestly rather busy today. Gran’s been telling Sonny that she needs to...uhh...start doing something with her life, so Sonny decided to assist her with one of her newest research projects. She ordered some equipment for it, but unfortunately, it’s all the way in Wyndon, so...she told me to go and pick it up. So, then I have to go back to Wedgehurst to drop it off...then, Hop wants to have lunch with me for some reason. After lunch, I’m going down to Turffield to help Miss Peaches out. When I was picking up ingredients the other day, I heard her talking to a woman about how she was going to bake some pies and sell them in order to raise money for her wedding. A-And, Sonny was with me, so she sort of...dragged me over to her, told her about how good of a cook I am, and...asked if I could join her. Of course, she agreed...so here I am,” Maple said, growing visibly upset as she got further into the story. I mean, I get that Sonia’s trying to get Maple used to people and all, but that’s a little...aggressive. Maple really needs to come out of her shell, and trying to force her into situations that she doesn’t want to be in isn’t really helping. But, what do I know? Sonia’s apparently a freaking genius...or she thinks she is. Like I care. What I did care about was that Maple was obviously pretty uncomfortable.

“Maddie, I don’t suppose you’d mind...coming with me later? I-I don’t think I’ll be able to do it by myself! I’m sure that Miss Peaches is an incredibly kind lady and all, but I tend to get so uncomfortable around strangers! I’d ask Hop to come with me, but he’s been awfully busy lately. He really has his heart set on impressing me and showing off how good of a Trainer he is. I knew I shouldn’t have said anything during dinner that night. Ever since, he’s been obsessing over it. He really wants to be just like Leon, you know,” Maple said, giving Mawile a small hug. From the way her voice trembled, I could tell that she was on the verge of tears, but she was trying her hardest not to cry. She didn’t want to humiliate herself in front of everyone on the train. Of course. It’s Maple, after all. I don’t say that in a mean way or anything, Maple’s just very self-conscious...because she doesn’t think she’s good enough. She really breaks my heart sometimes. “Besides, even if Hop wasn’t busy, I doubt he’d be interested in any of that girly stuff. N-Not to say that baking itself is girly or anything! I-I just meant that I don’t think Hop would necessarily be interested in baking pies with a bunch of women.”

“Oh, c’mon, Maple. Do you really think that Hop would decline? You’re one of his b-best friends! I’m sure he’d happily accept,” I said with a semi-fake smile. It’s not like I didn’t want to go and bake with Maple and Peaches, I was just still feeling kind of...gross. I don’t think I’d taint the pies or anything, but you know what I mean.

“M-Maddie...I couldn’t be a burden to Hop like that. I already bother him almost every day. He spends way more time with me than he ought to,” Maple replied. It was at that moment when I realized I couldn't turn this girl down. She has no confidence whatsoever. I know I complain about myself a lot, but Maple absolutely  _ hates _ herself. It’s a shame. She’s an absolutely gorgeous girl...not to mention an excellent cook!! But...she just prefers to spend time with her Honchkrow. It’s not a bad thing, but I just don’t think that constantly spending time with a dreary, sassy bird like that is good for someone’s health. But...if that’s what she wants to do, then I can’t exactly stop her.

“You know what, Maple? I think I’ll go with you. B-But...I don’t want you calling yourself a burden like that. You’re not a burden to anyone! Not me, not Hop, not Sonia, n-not your gran...you’re just as worthy of love and affection as the rest of us,” I said with a smile. I mean, just earlier in the morning, I was feeling down myself, so I can’t necessarily say that I expected to be giving someone else a pep talk, but it felt pretty nice. How...how could I not feel nice comforting someone like Maple? Seriously.

“Oh, thank you, Maddie! I-I just figured that you’d be a better choice than Hop, considering you already know Miss Peaches and everything. Maybe I’ll be a little more comfortable then,” Maple said, smiling brightly. I swear, the entire train lit up.

“It’s no big deal. I promise you, you’ll fit right in with them. I have a feeling that Mr. and Mrs. McGee are really going to like you,” I replied. Maple and I then discussed the game plan. I was going to have my meeting with the chairman, then I’d stop and grab a bite to eat while Maple was out with Hop. She’d text me when she was done, then we’d meet at Motostoke Station and walk to Turffield from there. At least this was a good excuse to get Maple’s number. I really want to talk to her more...and she might have some information on Sonia’s relationship with Leon. Honestly, if she and Lee  _ are _ dating, she’s just harassing me at this point...especially since she SOMEHOW found out that I like the man. Honestly, that makes me really angry. The audacity of some people.

Anyway, shortly after Maple and I discussed our plans for the day, the train came to a halt. We were in big, bad Wyndon once again. Immediately, the nervousness that I felt earlier started to settle in, but Dad’s words kept echoing in my head. If the chairman did something unnecessary, Dad would probably be willing to step in. That was comforting, at least.

“If you’re heading that way, I’d love t-to walk to the League H.Q. with you,” I said, turning to Maple. She immediately agreed, though she tried to hand Mawile back to me.

“G-Go ahead and keep him for a little longer. It looks like he’s enjoying having you around!” I said, looking at the little guy. He did seem pretty happy, but at the same time, he’s just a pretty happy and trusting Pokémon in general, which I find a bit weird, considering his backstory. Then again, he was beaten up by other Pokémon, not humans. Still, he’s even pretty friendly around other Pokémon! Well...he’s friendly towards all of the Pokémon in my household, at least. I don’t really know how he acts around wild ones.

I brought Mezuma out of his ball, which did unnerve Maple a bit, but she got over it rather quickly, and the four of us headed to the League H.Q. Once we got there, I said goodbye to Maple for the time being, put the Pokémon away, and headed inside, immediately feeling sick to my stomach. I just hoped and prayed that the chairman wouldn’t be mad at me. Even though I knew that Dad would probably try to intervene if the chairman tried to do something super drastic and all, I didn’t want him to  _ have _ to intervene! That would just make me look lousy! The League Photographer couldn’t handle criticism, so her daddy had to step in and fight her battles for her. Yeah, I don’t think so. I don’t need to be humiliated like that. So, as I rode the long elevator ride up, I told myself that no matter the outcome, I was going to take it like an adult.

Once I reached my destination, as I headed towards the office, I bumped into Oleana once again. As if last month’s meeting never happened, once we made eye contact, she turned away and greeted me with nothing but a subtle “hmph.” Well, she wasn’t any different than usual. Good to know. Whatever. Quickly ignoring that, I made my way to the chairman’s office and knocked on the door, once more, I heard his kind voice inviting me inside. Gulping one last time, I opened the door and made my way inside, ready to face my fate.

Once I made my way inside...I can’t stress this enough...it felt as if last month’s meeting never even happened! It was so freaking weird! I mean, the chairman still had that  _ off _ feeling, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it was last month. Maybe everyone was just having a bad day or something? It was just so strange. I mean, I’m by no means complaining. I figured that it would help me, y’know, avoid the chairman’s wrath.

“Good morning, Maddie! It’s lovely to see you again, darling!” Chairman Rose said with a smile. He seemed just as enthusiastic and chipper as always, but I could still just tell that something wasn’t exactly right. He was doing a pretty good job at hiding it, though. I’ll give him that.

“G-Good morning, chairman,” I said, trying my best to not blatantly show him that I was pretty dang nervous. I slowly walked over and took my seat, though I almost missed the chair, which, if you might guess, was incredibly embarrassing. Though, the chairman didn’t seem to notice, thank goodness.

“How have you been, my dear? I apologize for being so blunt with you last time. As you might have been able to guess, I had...quite a lot of business to attend to last month. I really do apologize for taking the situation out on you. As someone who cares about you as much as I do, even though others don’t see it, it’s my responsibility to make sure that you’re happy and healthy,” the chairman said. Wow, subtle jab at Dad right there. But, at least he sort of proved my theory correct...or he just wanted me to think that. I don’t think that was the whole story, but I decided to just go with it. I didn’t feel like questioning it. He’s the chairman. I’m just the photographer. There’s a pretty big class gap right there, if you can’t tell.

“I’ve been doing all right, thanks, chairman. I-I’ve just been under the weather for a few days, but I’m feeling a lot better!” I said with a smile. Act as happy as possible. Hide the nervousness, Maddie. Hide the nervousness. I honestly don’t think he could tell that I was kind of...out of it, which was a good thing.

“Well, it’s very good to hear that things are going well for you! That Urshifu of yours hasn’t been acting up, has he?” Chairman Rose asked. Oh...dear. Almost immediately, I could feel the boiling rage radiating from Mezuma’s ball. I swear, he evolved into the wrong form. Mezuma’s gentle around my immediate circle...for the most part...but when it comes to the chairman, he’s genuinely one of the angriest Pokémon I’ve ever met. Seriously, completely out of the blue, he just started to despise the chairman with every fiber of his being. I mean, after learning more about some of the chairman’s more...questionable actions and behaviors, I understand that there could be a little bit of discomfort, but discomfort to this level is just strange to me. I’m pretty certain that  _ Dad _ has more respect for the chairman than Mezuma does, even after everything that’s happened. Still, if it weren’t for the chairman’s kindness, Mezuma wouldn’t even be with me. He would’ve been sent back to the Isle of Armor a long time ago. As much as I want to believe that Mezuma’s just overreacting about things, I can’t be sure. Urshifu are pretty intelligent Pokémon and have very strong senses.

“No, sir, Mezuma’s been j-just fine! I can assure you that he treats me, and everyone else, very well,” I said calmly. Hide the nervousness, Maddie…

“That’s good to know as well, dear! The last thing I want is such a strong Pokémon hurting you, after all. I just like to occasionally check up and make sure that nothing...suspicious is going on,” the chairman replied, making me raise a brow. What the heck was that supposed to mean? Does it have something to do with the “unnatural relationship” that Mezuma and I apparently have? Did he think I forgot about that? Well, actually...he doesn’t know that I read the letter in the first place, so forget I said that. I just have to keep playing dumb with him.

“Well, chairman, I’m not quite sure what your definition of  _ suspicious _ is, but I can assure you that nothing bad is happening in between Mezuma and me. We act just like any normal Pokémon and Trainer,” I said. I’m pretty sure that  _ actually _ made me look suspicious, but...oh well. The chairman didn’t question it any further, so I wasn’t going to make him question it.

“That’s good to know, my dear. Like I said, I care about you deeply, so I always want to make sure. Now, I’m sure you’re itching to get into the meat of this, if you’d like to call it that...your photos! I always love seeing what you have in store, you know!” The chairman said brightly. Immediately, a burning sense of discomfort flowed through my veins. Crap. For some reason, I was hoping that he’d just magically forget about the photos and let me go home...even though the photos are literally the ONLY reason he has me come here. I guess I should’ve known better.

“O-O-Of course, chairman! Though...there is something I should probably warn you of right away. I...don’t think I did a very good job this month. I-I hope you won’t be disappointed in me…” I said softly, not making eye contact with the chairman out of the growing sense of shame I felt.

“Maddie, darling, I’m sure they’re fine! These are just for bonuses, after all. I may not be a skilled photographer like you are, but I know quality when I see it. I think you might be underestimating yourself, if I’m being completely honest with you,” Chairman Rose said in an encouraging manner. I did have to admit, it made me feel a bit better, but I still didn’t want to show them to him. Though, I knew that he wasn’t going to let me out of this, so I just decided to give in. Slowly and nervously, I opened my bag, pulling the photos out. Honestly, they weren’t even worthy of the nice frames they were in. I felt bad that Scott even had to waste ink on them.

The chairman seemingly gave them a good, thorough look before giving me a small, gentle smile. “Maddie, in my opinion, there’s nothing particularly wrong with them. As I always tell people who ask me for advice on, well, pretty much anything, be it training Pokémon, running a successful business, or, in your case, photography, it’s important that we learn from our mistakes,” he said, clasping his hands together.

Okay, hold up. That literally made no sense. First, he tells me that there’s nothing wrong with my work, then RIGHT afterward, he talks to me about learning from our mistakes? What mistake? He just said that my work was fine! What was that all about?

“Th-Thanks, chairman…” I mumbled, not really knowing what he was trying to tell me. I was just...really confused. He could have elaborated a bit. “I just found the task a little difficult, is all. I-I’m sorry, chairman. I hope you don’t think any worse of me.”

“Oh, Maddie, I would never! All is well and forgiven here. I do have to admit that the task I gave you was a little difficult. If you’d like me to go a bit easier on you this month, I certainly will,” the chairman said. Now I just felt bad. I didn’t want him to have to baby me or anything! I know I’m capable, I was just...off my groove last month, with getting into music and all. Sure, I kept up with my photography when I got into gardening, but...the gardening that I do isn’t that intense as music. I don’t really have to practice gardening or anything. You know what I mean? I hope I’m making some kind of sense here.

“W-Well, chairman, I don’t necessarily want you to go easy on me, per say. I do enjoy your challenges; I really believe that it does help me grow as a photographer! I know you mean well and all, b-but I want to prove to you that I’m fit for this job,” I said, fiddling with one of my curls and trying not to pull at it. I had some antacid in my bag, and I really had to work hard to not impulsively yank it out of my bag and start chugging. Look at me getting myself worked up like this! I was acting stupid in front of someone I care about...again…

“Maddie, darling, take it easy on yourself for once! I apologize for being rather blunt again, but if I didn’t think that you were fit for the job, I...would’ve let you go. After all, knowing if you’re not fit for something is part of caring for you. If I thought that you were unfit for the job and kept you, it would not only hurt the League, but it would hurt you, as well. As you know, the people of our lovely region are very...particular about the Pokémon League. Trust me, if you weren’t fit for the job, the people would let you know. Now, Maddie, is that the case?” The chairman asked.

“N-No…” I replied.

“Exactly! The people like you, my dear. They like you a lot! If you weren’t fit for the job...they wouldn’t. Not only that, but if you weren’t fit for the job, I wouldn’t have tried so hard to get your work published in the museum! You’re quite valuable as our League Photographer. Yes, many people would love to have your place, but for the time being, it’s yours. And, Maddie, so long as you keep up the good work and continue to prove to me that you indeed  _ are _ a good photographer, it’ll be yours. I can tell that you put a great amount of effort into your work, and that’s truly what matters to me. Does that answer your question?” The chairman asked. I half-smiled and slowly nodded.

“Well, that’s that! Another excellent job, Maddie. Though, I expected that. Now, I’m assuming that you’d like to know what I have planned for you for next month’s meeting?” The chairman asked with a smile. I politely nodded. 

“Well, as you can probably tell, it’s starting to get rather cold here in Galar! Well, to be honest, it’s always cold here...but it’s starting to get even colder. With the cold comes snow! I think you’ll be able to tell where I’m going with this, Maddie. I’d like you to go out into the Wild Area and take three photos of Pokémon in the snow. Now, usually, with the snow, we get a lot of Ice-Type Pokémon that are out and about, but I’m not specifically asking for those. I’m asking for any Pokémon of your choice enjoying the snowy weather!” The chairman said. This felt like a task that I could do, but I was still a little skeptical. I mean, I check the Wild Area weather almost every day, considering that I want to make sure that Bella’s all right and all, and I really don’t think that it’s supposed to snow that much...of course, I could cheat and take a photo in Circhester or Route 10 or something, but I’m fairly certain that the chairman would be able to tell. He’s not stupid, after all. I still felt as if he was kinda disappointed in the photos I offered him this month, so I really didn’t want to get on his bad side. Even though he said he was pleased, I still felt like my job was being threatened. So, I just decided to agree with it.

“I think I can do that, chairman! I’m pretty used to the snow, after all,” I said with a chuckle. Yeah, growing up in a city where it snows every freaking day does that to a person.

“That you are, my dear! I truly believe that this task will be a breeze for you! It still provides a challenge for you, considering that it can be quite difficult to predict the weather, but I’d also like you to have a little more fun this month! I can tell that the last task was a little hard on you, so I want to give you something a little more lighthearted. Now, Maddie, this isn’t me questioning your competence or skill at all. Everyone needs a break every once in a while!” The chairman said, pretty much predicting what I was going to say. Yeah, I was admittedly going to say something about that. Good to know that he wanted me to have fun.

“O-Okay, chairman, thank you. I promise I won’t disappoint you!” I said. He once again told me that I never disappointed him yet, but I still wasn’t so sure. I still felt pretty lousy.

“Well, I’m sorry to cut our meeting off so abruptly, but I’m afraid that today is a very busy day for me. My company has been conducting a lot of research on Dynamaxing lately, thanks to the lovely Professor Magnolia’s studies! In fact, I planned a meeting with a very prominent Galarian historian to discuss the phenomenon in relation to the Darkest Day. Do you know what the Darkest Day is, Maddie?” The chairman asked. I mean, I’ve heard of it and all, but I can’t say that I know a lot about it.

“I’m afraid I don’t,” I replied.

“Well, I’ll tell you a bit about it! The Darkest Day is an event that occurred many, many centuries ago. In summary, it was a day where---” the chairman started, but just as he was about to explain it to me, Oleana loudly knocked on the door, then opened it and poked her head through.

“Chairman, he’s waiting for you,” she said in her normal, melancholy voice, not even bothering to look at me.

“Oh, he’s rather early! Well, my apologies, Maddie, but this is a very urgent meeting! Perhaps I’ll tell you about the Darkest Day some other time! I’ll see you soon, dear!” Chairman Rose said, getting up from his desk and walking out of the room, presumably following Oleana to meet with that historian that he was talking about. Well, good to know what his priorities were.

Before I left the office, I decided to see how often it was supposed to snow in the Wild Area. Whipping out my phone, I pulled up my weather app and curiously checked. From what the two-week forecast was saying, it was only supposed to snow...for two days. So, it was supposed to snow exactly one day a week. Now, of course, the snow would stay on the ground for the most part, but I was assuming that the chairman meant that he wanted me to take the photos while it was ACTIVELY snowing. Well, okay, he never really described what he wanted, but I had to make sure that these photos were as good as they could possibly be! I told the chairman that I wouldn’t disappoint him, so I had to live up to that!

After leaving the League H.Q., I took Mezuma out of his ball so he could blow off some steam. He still seemed pretty ticked, but the cool air blowing against his fur must’ve felt pretty nice, as he calmed down pretty quickly. I still hadn’t gotten a text from Maple, so I figured that she was with Hop somewhere. As I contemplated where I was going to go and eat, I eventually decided that I’d stop at that one place in Hammerlocke, where Bede took me. Not because it...uhh...reminds me of Bede or anything, but the food's good! That, and I wanted to make sure that Raihan was still alive after that Halloween party. I really hope Leon managed to get all of the glass swept up…

I took the short walk to the station, got on the train, tried not to let the crippling sense of loneliness wash over with me, and rather quickly arrived in Hammerlocke. The ride was pretty uneventful, so I don’t really feel the need to describe it. Once I was in Hammerlocke, I headed over to Raihan’s house. The lights were still off, so I, a bit suspicious, grabbed my key and made my way inside. Once I opened the door, I was greeted by Raihan passed out on the couch. Good lord, he never sleeps this late! Raihan, unlike me, is one of those people that doesn’t need a ton of sleep to function. I swear, he only needs like...4 hours while I could sleep for three days straight and still wake up tired. Well, he was still breathing, so that was all I needed to know. I didn’t want to wake him up, so I just quietly left like the good person I am.

From Raihan’s house, I made my way to the restaurant. Luckily, it wasn’t too crowded, so I got in right away. I was early enough that they still had their breakfast menu, so I made up some sort of excuse to eat chocolate chip pancakes in my head and ordered them. Well, at least this time, I didn’t have Bede barking on about how he was going to buy me a new phone even though I  _ clearly _ don’t need one. Well, okay, I do kinda need a new phone. Mine is kinda falling to pieces. But that’s not the point. The point is that I don’t want freaking Bede buying it for me! I mean, I don’t exactly  _ have _ the money to buy it right now, considering that I’m still trying to save up to get Sandy shipped here and all, but I don’t need Bede buying me a phone. He’d probably be using the chairman’s money, anyway. Just something about Bede going, spending the chairman’s money like that, and then claiming that he did some kind of insanely good deed rubs me the wrong way. Sometimes, Bede in general rubs me the wrong way...but good lord, I can’t help but like him! Like I said, what I mostly want to do is change him. I want to somehow give him a change of heart and help him see the beauty in life, I guess. I know, it’s cheesy, but I really think I can do it!

After eating my pancakes without any type of issues, I just kinda hung out in Hammerlocke for a while. I did see Raihan’s lights turn on, so it was good to know that he wasn’t in a coma or anything. Finally, right as I was considering going down to the Wild Area and visiting Bella, my phone vibrated...though, I could barely feel it. It was less of a vibration and more of a soft cry for help at this point. Once I saw Maple’s name pop up, I couldn’t help but feel excited.

“I’m really sorry for making you wait so long! Hop insisted on showing off his Wooloo in battle...but he ended up losing...anyway, we’re at Motostoke Station now!” Maple said. I found it pretty cute that Hop was trying to impress her so much. I think a majority of it was him wanting to be as strong as Leon, but there was no denying that part of it  _ was _ trying to impress his closest childhood friend. That’s the kind of stuff I love to see. I’m pretty much a hopeless romantic at this point, so I, of course, saw it as a blossoming love, but that’s probably not what it is. I just decided to shrug it off and headed to Hammerlocke Station to take the next train to Motostoke. Gosh, I was riding the train a lot today. Right when I start to realize how lonely and...kind of miserable my train rides can be, I have to start taking a ton of them. But, I guess it’s better than sitting in a cramped taxi.

So, after yet another lonely and uneventful train ride, I at last arrived in Motostoke. As soon as I got off the train, I saw Hop and Maple standing in the corner, most likely Maple’s request, chatting away. Smiling, I quickly approached them.

“Well, it looks like Maddie’s here. Thanks for hangin’ out with me, Maple! We gotta do this again sometime, mate!” Hop said, as enthusiastic as ever. I swear, he and Leon have enough serotonin in their blood to make the whole world happy. It must run in the family or something.

“W-Well...you know where to find me, Hop…” Maple said softly, looking around to apparently make sure that no one heard her. A little after that, Hop said that he had to go home and do his chores before his mum scolded him and quite literally ran out of the station. 

“He has so much energy...I like Hop, I really do, but sometimes even talking to him makes me feel tired,” Maple said, softly smiling to show that she didn’t mean any ill will towards him.

“Honestly, I get that. That’s how I feel when I talk to Leon sometimes. The man’s going to be seventy and still running around like he’s fifteen,” I said with a chuckle.

“They really are alike, aren’t they? No wonder Hop wants to be like Leon so much...I mean, who  _ wouldn’t  _ want to be like Leon? I-I’m not much of a Trainer, considering that I only have Honchkrow and all, but I’d really like to be outgoing and enthusiastic like he is. He’s able to go on television and talk to people he doesn’t know like it’s absolutely nothing. S-Sometimes, I get tensed up when I’m talking to Sonny! I just don’t know how he does it…” Maple said.

“Well, Maple, I’d say you’re doing it right now. We don’t know each other that well, after all,” I said. I mean, this was really only our second meeting. I haven’t seen her since I had dinner at her house.

“W-Well...you’re different, Maddie. I don’t exactly know what it is, but you have something about you that makes you very easy to trust. I’ve heard both Leon and Sonny talk about how Pokémon like you and feel comfortable around you. Maybe it has something to do with that?” Maple asked. I immediately started to blush pretty darn hard. Not only does this  _ prove _ that Leon and Sonia hang out together, it also proves that they TALK TO EACH OTHER about me. Good lord, you already know how much I hate that! Who knows what they say about me behind my back! For all I know, they could be calling me a pathetic fartface or something and I’d never know. It scares me so freaking much.

“R-Really now? Might I ask what else those two say about me behind my back?” I asked. I realized that I was being rather assertive at the moment, so I sorta backed away and gave Maple her space. The last thing I want is to scare her off and immediately lose all that trust that she just put in me. If I did that, I’d feel like the scum of the earth for about...a year or so. What worried me even more was that Maple just told me not to worry about it. Like... _ how  _ am I supposed to just not worry about it! Now I know that the man I love more than life itself talks about me behind my back...and he does it with  _ Sonia!  _ She probably tells him a bunch of nasty lies about me in order to scare him away from me. I wouldn't be surprised at all. I really wouldn’t. At this point, I’m convinced that Leon is just being so nice to me because he feels bad. That’s probably why all of my friends hang out with me. Can I even be sure they’re my friends? What if they just think I’m so pathetic that they feel super bad and just decide to hang out with the poor friendless loser instead of actually liking me? Gah!

Well, enough of that. After I finished my miniature pity party, Maple and I made our way through the mine and arrived in Turffield. Maple informed me that Peaches insisted we do the baking at the McGee household rather than Milo’s place due to the larger kitchen, so we headed there. As I approached the house, I saw Peaches’s Tsareena wandering about, probably checking to make sure no loose Berries were scattered on the ground. Recognizing me, she gave a subtle nod before sassily walking off to check the rest of the trees. As we approached the house, I could sense Maple’s nervousness, so I looked up (I say  _ up _ because Maple, despite her young age, is taller than me...but then again, like 99% of Galar is taller than me, so that’s not a huge feat) and gave her a bright smile. After all, it was good to know that she trusted me. It gave me that warm, fuzzy feeling inside. I mean, I couldn’t exactly make her feel  _ better, _ since I knew that her inner baggage will always weigh her down, but I tried to at least make her feel comfortable in a situation I just knew she wasn’t comfortable in.

Once we walked up onto the nice, homely front porch, I knocked at the door. Immediately, the Yamper barking filled my ears again. It was actually pretty funny...it took me by surprise! The Yamper barking that I’m used to is from the Benhams, which is, of course, incredibly loud and chaotic. That’s just what you get when you have thirteen small, energetic dogs in one house. The McGees only have two Yamper, so the barking was soft and subtle. Though, Maple didn’t seem to be too bothered by it. She’s used to Yamper too, mainly because of Sonia’s.

After a few more moments of excited barking, Mrs. McGee answered the door. As soon as she saw us, her entire face lit up.

“Oh, Maddie! It’s so good to see you again! I didn’t expect you to come! And you’re...Maple, correct?” Mrs. McGee asked. I felt Maple tense up, but I could tell that she felt some degree of comfort from the kind woman’s homely presence.

“Yes, ma’am. That’s correct,” Maple said. She always addressed people formally, which I saw as...cute for some reason? I don’t know, everything about Maple is cute to me. She’s just the example of the type of girl I wish I was. Fair, petite, soft-spoken, and well-dressed. I can’t say I want the intense social anxiety and deep emotional trauma, but I’d like to at least resemble her physically.

“Of course you are. Come in, come in! The more, the merrier!” Mrs. McGee said, leading us inside. I could tell that she and Peaches had been baking beforehand. It smelled absolutely delicious! I expected nothing less from the McGees. Everything they make is absolutely delicious. Not to look like a glutton or anything, which is hard for me of all people, but I’d probably kill someone for a fresh plate of those Berry biscuits. They’re just so freaking good. I can’t even describe it. The only way to properly know what they taste like is to actually try one.

Mrs. McGee led us to the kitchen, but on the way there, she showed me where she proudly displayed that Appletun photo that I took, which filled my heart with some kind of intense pride that I couldn’t shake off. Genuinely making these kind people happy meant more to me than my work getting displayed in a fancy museum. Funny how that works, huh?

Once we got in the kitchen, we saw Peaches handing Mr. McGee a few pies, wrapped in cloth. “Are you sure you don’t mind goin’ and sellin’ these for me? You just got over that nasty cold, after all,” Peaches said, a genuinely concerned look on her face. Dang it, why do I always end up getting stuck in a house with a bunch of beautiful girls?! It makes me look like a freaking gremlin!

“Of course I don’t! This is for your wedding! A little cold won’t stop me from helping my daughter get married!” Mr. McGee said happily, though before the pies, he turned around and saw us. “Hey, it’s Maddie!”

“Maddie and Maple came to help us with the pies,” Mrs. McGee said, Maple almost hiding behind her at this point. She was trying so hard to not just run away on the spot. That I could tell.

“That’s great to hear! We have a ton of orders! Geez, Peaches, your wedding’s gonna be paid off in no time!” Mr. McGee said, a half-teasing tone to his voice as he patted his daughter’s shoulder. Afterward, he took the pies from her, probably going to either deliver the pies or sell them in the market. Maybe both. I don’t know.

“Hey, Maddie! Hey, Maple! I’m glad that you two could come! Ma and I have been working our butts off...but we still have so many pies to make! You two have no idea how much of a help you are!” Peaches said, wiping some sweat from her brow.

“Of course. Like your dad said, th-this is to pay for your wedding! That’s a pretty important cause!” I said with a small chuckle. Maple didn’t say anything, but softly nodded. Well, at least she wasn’t  _ completely _ petrified anymore…

“Now, Ma and I kinda have an assembly line set up, if ya wanna call it that. Maddie, do you remember the types of Berries we sorted when you helped us out before?” Maple asked. I nodded. I remembered...most of them.

“Great! Your job will be to prepare the filling! All ya gotta do is get the Berries situated and add some extra sugar to those that need it. Seem simple enough?” Peaches asked. Once again, I nodded.

“Well, Maple, before I just assign you a job, I suppose I should introduce myself, since we didn’t get to talk when your sister introduced you. I’m Peaches!” She said, extending a hand, which Maple very reluctantly took. The poor girl...she was just still so scared. Maybe baking would help her come out of her shell more. Cooking is her passion, after all.

“I-It’s good to meet you, Miss Peaches,” Maple said, her face pale. I’m fairly certain that Peaches could tell how frightened she was, so she decided to be gentle with her.

“Good to meet ya, too! Would ya be willing to make the dough? From what your sister told me, it’s somethin’ you particularly enjoy doin’. She said you’re pretty darn good at it!” Peaches said. Maple’s eyes lit up a little as Peaches mentioned this.

“O-Of course, ma’am, I’d love to!” Maple said. Thus, our little assembly line, if you really want to call it that, was set up, and we all got to work. Maple made the dough, I made the filling, Peaches got everything assembled, and Mrs. McGee watched the oven. From what I saw of the list that Mrs. McGee was keeping, we had a lot of pies to make, so we’d probably be here for a good amount of the afternoon. Not like I had anything to do, though. I can practice the guitar any time...and it wasn’t exactly snowing out, so I couldn’t have worked on the chairman’s task for me, either. 

“So, Peaches, when do you plan on having the wedding?” I asked, working on cutting some Berries. Surely I wouldn't mess this up. I know I’m not the greatest of chefs or anything...and I did kinda screw up toast of all things...but this doesn’t involve any kind of heat! Heat is my biggest weakness. Though, knowing me, I’d expect to somehow chop my own hand off or something like that, so I had to make sure to be extra careful with the knife.

“Well, Mi and I are plannin’ on doin’ it in March sometime! Probably around the beginnin’ of March. The plans we made for our honeymoon are for the end of March, but luckily don’t interfere with the Gym Challenge or anything,” Peaches replied. Then, the unexpected happened.

“Where are you two going?” Maple peeped up as she mercilessly pounded her dough. She’s...kinda scary when she’s cooking. She really beats up her food. Like, she doesn’t just add elbow grease, she adds  _ extra _ elbow grease. But still...she spoke up on her own. I didn’t think she could, y’know,  _ do that. _ Peaches and Mrs. McGee seemed to be just as surprised, but nonetheless were excited. Someone so shy speaking up like that was a great thing! 

“Mi really wanted to go to Unova. He knows the folks down at the Floccesy Ranch, and they agreed to let us use a small townhouse on the property for a week. I know it’s not some kind of grand vacation or anythin’ exciting, but Milo and I ain’t like that. We’re simple folk, I guess you could say,” Peaches said jokingly.

“No, no, I think it sounds like a great honeymoon, Miss Peaches. If I ever get married...granted that a man would somehow be able to deal with me...I’d love to have a honeymoon like that. I’d like to have a simple honeymoon in Sinnoh, personally. I like to watch contests. It always amazes me how people can go up on stage, in front of a bunch of people, like that. Surely they must be afraid!” Maple said. Of course, as soon as I heard the word “contest,” I perked up.

“You watch contests, too, Maple?! Have you ever watched any of Wallace’s?!” I asked, my eyes lighting up. Just another excuse for me to fangirl. Of course. That’s something I tend to do a lot.

“Well, I can’t say I can...I’m not too familiar with the Hoenn contest scene, but I’ve watched the contests he’s done in Sinnoh. His Milotic is definitely something else, to say the least. I can see why he’s so popular, I’ll say that,” Maple said. I actually have something in common with someone! Someone likes contests! YES!

“You have to c-come over and watch some with me sometime! I can show you some  _ really _ good ones from Hoenn! I wouldn’t mind watching some from Sinnoh if you can find some!” I said excitedly. Honestly, for a while, I forgot about the job I was supposed to be doing. Oops.

“Well, I can’t say I’ll be watchin’ contests or anything, but Unova has this place called Pokéstar Studios that Mi wants to check out while we’re there. The movies that they produce have a reputation for bein’...rather strange, I’ll say that,'' Peaches chuckled.

Honestly, the afternoon was a blast. Time went by very quickly. Maple still had a certain shyness to her that I really don’t think will ever go away, but she ended up really enjoying the companionship that Maple and Mrs. McGee provided. She even agreed to come and help out any time the women needed it. In the end, when everything was said and done, I looked at the list and saw that we must’ve made about 50 pies! That was...a lot for someone like me, who, as previously mentioned, can’t even make toast. Mrs. McGee provided dinner for us, and when we left, I agreed to walk Maple back to Motostoke Station, where we would part ways. It was pretty hard for both of us to leave. That house...there’s just something about it. Once you go inside, you never want to go home. Though, I could tell that the McGees, though not as feeble as other couples their age, needed to rest. So, early into the evening, Maple and I headed back.

“I really wanted to thank you for coming with me, Maddie,” Maple said as we approached Motostoke Station. “I had a much better time than I expected. Miss Peaches and I actually have quite a lot in common! I really didn’t expect that! A-And...I’d love to come and watch contests with you sometime, if you’ll have me.”

“Of course, Maple! I was the one who invited you, after all!” I said enthusiastically.

“Of course...whenever you feel like it, please don’t be afraid to text me. I don’t really do a lot, after all. Chances are I’ll be free when you are,” Maple replied. Shortly after, the train arrived.

“Well, I should get going now. I don’t want to miss the train. Goodnight, Maddie!”

“Goodnight, Maple!” I responded as she boarded the train. Smiling, I watched it take off. As soon as she got onto the train, Maple probably reverted back to her nervous self, but the important thing was that I got to see her in a new light. I got to see her happy, see her excited...and that was incredible to me. This is the start of a good, good friendship, I can just tell.

After Maple left, I called a taxi back to Circhester, texted Raihan, who was still trying to recover from the Halloween party, for a bit, and arrived home. Dad wasn’t home, but the message on the fridge said that since I already ate with the McGees, he decided to go out and have dinner with the band. So, I did what I usually do when Dad isn’t home in the evening: changed into my pajamas, went into my room, spent a bit of time editing photos for fun, and the rest of the time practicing the guitar. By the end of it, I was pretty exhausted, and a bit after midnight, when I heard Dad come home, I quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm so sorry about another massive gap in between chapters! I feel so bad about it! Unfortunately, school gave me a pretty massive burnout and I had no desire to write. But, now I'm back and trying to give you guys more chapters! Trust me, I still have a lot of plans for Maddie and her friends!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! My name's Optimum Froggo, and I do hope you enjoyed chapter 1! This was a very long chapter that I wrote over the course of several months, and other chapters probably won't be this long. I can't wait to continue this little tale, and I do hope that some of you will stick around for the rest of it! I should also point out that this story won't be written in real time, and the fact that this was uploaded a day before the journal starts is complete coincidence! Also, the photo you saw at the end was drawn by @undermised_potatosalad on Instagram, commissioned by me and posted here with their permission!


End file.
